Finding Peace
by trilliumgt
Summary: Vegeta's life was never his to control. Now living with Bulma and their two children, he's finding his past is coming back to haunt him. Will he get the help he needs before he ends up doing something he'll regret? BxV COMPLETE
1. Easier to Run

Author's note: Just in case you were wondering, this is the same story found on Mediaminer. Someone actually suggested I put it on here so I decided to do that. However, if you are reading this story for the first time, I advise not to read that one, I am changing some things for the better.

Thank you for your attention.

Finding Peace

**Chapter 1-Easier to Run**

--If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could--Linkin Park

--

Bulma stared at her husband as he continued to eat his dinner. Her fork played with the green peas that rolled on her plate, eventually bouncing into some meat. Her eyes flashed down to her food then back to Vegeta. Soon afterwards she placed her fork down and put her hand in her lap with a loud sigh.

That was her forth sigh through this meal, and finally Vegeta couldn't take anymore. He slammed his fork down, hating the fact that he was interrupted in his supper, "Brats leave." Trunks now sixteen years old, felt the tension revolve around his parents and quickly got up from the table and grabbed his four-year-old sister's hand.

"But I'm not done." She cried but Trunks just shushed her by picking her up and placing her on his shoulders making her happy once again before bouncing out of the room and into the playroom

Once the girl's giggles faded, Vegeta flashed his eyes to his mate, "What?"

"Vegeta¼" She cut herself off not really knowing how to word this especially with a highly sensitive Sayian that will be insulted with the subject she was about to bring up. Bulma mentally braced herself for the man's reaction she knew would take place, "Vegeta¼I want you to go see a psychiatrist."

He raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?"

Bulma got up from her seat, pulling a chair right next to Vegeta and sitting down, facing him. Her eyes were unnerving at the seriousness that floated in the vastness of blue. He shifted slightly nervous at what she wanted from him. "I want you to go talk to a person about your nightmares."

He instantly rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest, his humor on the subject was not absent as he replied, "You are out of your mind."

"Vegeta, it would help. You need to talk to someone about them."

Annoyance was finally making itself known. He lifted his fork to continue with his meal before replying, "I talk to you."

"But I can't help you."

"I do not need help."

Bulma sighed as she dropped her head, her hair falling into her face. Vegeta put his fork down, this conversation was certainly ruining his supper. He glanced at her. "For years Vegeta, you have not gone one night without a flashback. I know it pains you, but maybe if you go to someone who can help you deal with your past, maybe¼maybe the memories will start to fade."

"Woman, I do not need help. They are just memories, they cause no harm."

"Yes, they do." Bulma stood now pacing the kitchen while running her hands through her blue locks, "I sleep next to you every night, Vegeta. I see what those dreams do to you."

"I can live with it.--"

"Well, I can't!" She turned to him, tears glistening in her eyes as she stared down at him. "I can't take it anymore. Do you know how hard it is for me to watch you? Do you know how hard it is to listen to those dreams you have? I want you to get help. I can't take it anymore, Vegeta.."

Vegeta stood, stepping to stand in front of her, "Why didn't you tell me before? You said once that you wanted me to tell you and now you're telling me it's too much for you to handle? I don't need anyone's help, nor do I want it. You wanted to know about my memories so I told you, do not blame me that you are too weak to deal with it."

Bulma closed the gap between them, placing her palm on his cheek but he did nothing to acknowledge it. She sighed dropping it, holding her head down in shame. "I'm sorry I'm not strong like you, Vegeta." She then brought her eyes up, "But you are weak too. You are not strong enough to handle those memories on your own."

"Watch me."

"Fine. Fine. If you don't want help fine, But when you finally realize that it's not a weakness to admit it, I'll be here. And we'll get you the best psychiatrist in the world, one that can handle the things you've been through, and one that can help you where I can not." She kissed his lips just chastely, pulling back painfully as he refused to react. She sniffed turning out of the kitchen.

--

A psychiatrist! What the hell is wrong with her? Who does she think she is? Vegeta panted lightly as he continued to do his warm-ups for his evening training. He pushed himself from the ground on one finger, staring down at the metal tile, sweat falling from his face as he was now on his 3000 one finger push-up under 1000g's. All though his body was working on his training, his mind battled with the conversation he had just finished with his mate.

How could she ask him to go see someone-a human-that he didn't even know, who didn't know who he was, to talk to them about his childhood growing up under the crazy lizard, Frieza? That human would not even be able to handle a single little detail from his past then be able to deal with a whole memory. At least Bulma had some background on how bad his life was, he thought she was capable of handling it just a little bit better.

He shook his head. He should have never mated a human. It was his fault for having a weakness for her. He should have extinguished his lust toward her as soon as it was lit. But no, he let himself take her, and stupidly get her pregnant.

If she wasn't prepared to hear about his memories then why the hell had she asked him to share!? She knew his life wasn't all smiles and laughs. And yet, she did not heed his warning. Stupid human. He was perfectly fine keeping it all to himself. He needed no one. Just like always. He didn't her. He didn't need his children. He just needed to be left alone.

Vegeta growled to himself as he flipped himself up right and began punching an invisible force, slightly pretending it was Kakarot before him.

Ok¼let's be real. True, the nightmares were getting worse. True, it was even getting to the point where he screamed a few times, fell out of bed, and even a couple times attacked the woman. But she was safe. Vegeta pointed out to himself. She was in no harm. He just tried to squish her with his body but he had realized who it was underneath him and immediately gotten up. She was just a little shaken, nothing that his special touch couldn't cure. Vegeta smirked.

The flashbacks were expected. They were expected to happen during his sleep and during his waking hours, and while he trained. Who could possibly just forget everything he had seen? Or everything that he had been through growing up under a total maniac? It just wasn't possible. So he didn't see the reason why she asked him to go to see someone. He had been controlling it for almost thirty years, and can continue the same way as he did before.

But, he'll admit, he had some sort of escape through his mate. Bulma had helped him many times by listening to him speak and then letting him forget it by drowning himself in her body. That was the only cure that would ever work. He didn't mind it. She sure as hell didn't mind it. And it seemed that after they talked, her desire and need for him strengthen ten-fold, making the mating session quite a workout.

He'll entertain the fact that he, just a little, wanted to talk to her after his nightmares. Not because he knew directly after they would mate, but because it seemed that afterwards, he felt...relief. He felt free from the memory as if it were no more. And if that was true...if after every memory he talked about it, it went away then...he'd only have...fifty more years to go till all of them were gone. He certainly had enough time but...she didn't.

And what the hell did she mean she couldn't take it anymore!? She wasn't the one that lived it. She wasn't the one that saw it with her own damn eyes. He just shared with her some details, not even that descriptive and now she saying she can't take it. How weak. How pathetic. How human.

Chapters will become longer and more indepth, be rest assured.


	2. Crawling

Author's Note: This is kind of graphic in rape and sexual stuff. Just for warning! RATING MATURE AUDIENCE!

Glad to know you guys like it, thanks so much for the reviews

And plus, I don't think l've mentioned yet but if you haven't figured it out, I don't own Dragon Ball Z and stuff. That goes for the whole story, I won't say it again, it's too depressing.

Oh P.S.S.-- I am the writer for Finding Peace on Mediaminer. A person wrote me and said I was being 'Hercule' which I still haven't figured out what that means necessary but I used context clues(smart I know). And also I do have a different name over there. :::shrugs shoulders::: but it's still me. Thanks for caring though.

--------------------

Chapter 2. Crawling

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

Controlling

I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in--- Linking Park

-------------Flashback.

"_I said fuck her, monkey." Frieza's girlish voice ran through his head as he found himself standing before the infamous lizard that had taken his life and destroyed his once glorious race. Vegeta was only thirteen, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist, not allowing it to portray his rebellious spirit._

_The short Prince replied, "I do not want to."_

"_I wonder about you, little ouji." Frieza slithered from his chair to circle his small prey. His white long tail sliding across the child's legs while whispering in the back of Vegeta's ear, "That maybe you would rather my touch instead of a female's."_

"_No, sir. I just have too much honor to force myself upon her. She obviously does not want to be taken, sir." Vegeta let his eyes stray over to the shaking woman that laid naked on the ground. Her tan skin slightly bruised upon her cheek. Her black eyes wide in fright as she stared at him, shaking her head, pleading with him. _

"_You have raped before young Prince." _

"_It was not rape, sir." Vegeta smirked in reply. _

"_Oh, Vegeta. You will never learn." Vegeta stiffened as Frieza's tail wound around his neck almost painfully holding him in place, "Zarbon!" The green skined alien quickly stepped forward from beside the thrown, smirking evilly at Vegeta. "Rape the bitch. Let's teach this monkey exactly what females are made for."_

"_My pleasure, sir."_

----------End

Vegeta snapped his eyes open staring at the ceiling and panting heavily. He took in the darkness and the smells of his surroundings basking in the scent of his mate. He turned his head toward her, slightly disappointed that she was asleep. He shouldn't have come in so late from training. He could be making love to her at this moment instead of remembering¼

Vegeta rolled over to his side, staring at the wall before him, not having any control as his mind wondered back to finish off the memory.

-----------Flashback

_Vegeta snarled in disgust as he was made to watch Zarbon get himself off on the screaming woman. His grunts and panting made bile start to rise in his throat. There was blood all over the female for Zarbon's teeth made sure to tear her bronze flesh along with the brutal torture done to her insides. Her cries and wails for someone to help caused pain in Vegeta's chest. She used every different speech she knew and every now and again came back to Sayian-di, his own language. _

_This was the first time he had seen this¼all of it. Before, usually around the ship, you walk down the hall and see men fuck women with no shame but you never stayed and watched or listened. It was something you ignore, you look away. Something you can't help. _

_But as Vegeta watched Zarbon finish, he couldn't help but think that it was his fault. If he had just taken her she wouldn't be in so much pain, she wouldn't be bleeding. He shouldn't care. This is life. This is how it must be. Her pain is not his fault. Vegeta swallowed and along with it all of his unwanted thoughts. She wasn't worth it. One day, it would all stop. But not today. Not now. _

_Frieza's tail slowly loosened and glided down his body till it reached his feet but Vegeta dared not move. Frieza's hand had grasped his tail, not tightly, but not comfortingly. "Just think, monkey. You could have had her while she was still good. Now, fuck her, or I will do something we all know you will like." To make emphasize on his sarcasm, Frieza gently stroked Vegeta's brown tail. Vegeta tightened his teeth in disgust as his body had no choice but to react to the arousing feelings of his tail being touched so gently. _

_Frieza suddenly dug his nails into the sensitive appendage. Vegeta's knees buckled under such horrid agony, he gapped in pain panting heavily panting to get breath back into his lungs when finally Frieza released him. "Now. Final chance." He let the tail slid out of his grasp and wrap back around Vegeta's waist to seek comfort. _

_Vegeta swallowed and nodded to his master before calmingly stepping over to the female on the floor. He knelled down, grabbing her feet and yanking her across the floor, away from the puddles of blood, till she was right beneath him. He refused to meet her eyes as she pleaded, her begging voice crying softly in retaliation, speaking to him in Sayian-di. He didn't know how to make it painless. He didn't know how to begin. But he knew, in no way in hell could this arouse him. _

_Unfortunately, Frieza seemed to know his problem and came up behind him; "I'm truly starting to think you would rather fuck a male."_

_Vegeta snarled turning his head to bare his teeth at Frieza only getting the rebuttal of a chuckle. Trying to tune out everything, Vegeta turned back to the woman and lowered himself upon her, his hands rested on the floor trapping her beneath his arms. Her hands were shackled above her, giving her no cleavage for attack. How could men do this? How could they truly find this pleasuring? _

_Vegeta slowly lowered his lips to her cheek, never kissing on the lips for that was only shared in intimacy between both partners. But he wanted to calm her somehow. He set the path down her jaw line, going to her ear to nibble upon it while whispering just so she could hear, "Relax. Hush." Her shaking only faltered for a moment but it shortly resumed. _

"_Two seconds, monkey and if you're not fucking her, It will be I fucking you."_

_Vegeta's body stiffened at those words but he had no other choice. The memory of his last rape was still so fresh in his mind, panic nearly set in. Vegeta lowered his hand to his spandex and pulled them down past his manhood which at the moment, not in the least hard. He grabbed himself and positioned his tip at her bloody entrance giving a quick thrust. She whimpered in pain at the action, thrashing her head. Her legs tried their hardest to shut but she obviously denied. _

_Vegeta ignored her pain, he ignored everything. He needed to finish this or Frieza would surely punish him. He thrusted into her again, almost grimacing when she cried out, he couldn't take this. He couldn't. He's never raped anyone before. He didn't know what not to do. He knew that right now, he wanted this to end. He wanted to stop, take this female back to his room, let her bathe as long as she needed and send her to the furthest part of the galaxy. He didn't want to do this. _

_But he needed to. He had to. If he didn't, it would mean punishment. He would not give up everything that he had strove so hard to get. Not for a woman. Not for anyone. _

_He grunted when his tail was suddenly grasped. Vegeta turned his head seeing Frieza gazing lustfully down at him, "I was getting bored. And you don't seem to be enjoying yourself, monkey. I thought I would help." With that, the three-fingered hand stroked his whole tail from best to tip causing Vegeta to thrust hard into the woman. _

_Vegeta lowered his head in the crook of her neck, panting heavily on her shoulder as the pleasuring sensations started to flow through his body and go directly into his sex organ, making it hard. Vegeta shut his eyes painfully, not wanting to enjoy this when he knew that she wasn't. It wasn't fair. He quickly whispered softly against her skin, so no one could see or hear, "Ginhis hinu, jysom haé loei." 'Forgive me,' he whispered, 'but it is my only choice.' Vegeta looked away from her when he finally reached his peak and released inside of her, collapsing on his elbows, almost squishing her. _

_After several seconds, Vegeta rose to his feet, pulling his spandex back over his bloody body part, wrapping his now free tail around his waist. He looked away, never once gazing upon the quiet woman, knowing he had just ruined the female to the full extent. But instead of letting anyone see his turmoil. He tightened his features, proudly standing straight and holding his head high as he awaited his next orders. _

"_I must say." Zarbon commented from the side, his smug features present with a smirk, arms crossed arrogantly. "I never wish to see monkeys mate again. It was absolutely appalling."_

_Frieza chuckled at his first hand man, "Be nice, Zarbon. It was his first rape. He'll get better. He just needs more practice."_

"_I will never learn to rape." Vegeta cut in glaring at Zarbon fully, "I at least can get females to lay willingly. Something I am sure you are not used to."_

"_Watch it, monkey."_

"_As if I will ever listen to you, a disgusting whore."_

"_Vegeta. Such words." Frieza cut in amusingly. "What am I going to do with that temper of yours?"_

"_I am sorry, my lord."_

"_You have disobeyed me, monkey, twice today. First you killed an elite--"_

"_But he--"_

"_No. No excuse. You know the penalty."_

"_But sir--"_

"_And second you did not rape the female when I asked. You are to spend two shifts in the cell."_

"_Sir--"_

"_I don't want to hear any complaints, you know the punishment, Vegeta. Yet you still disobeyed, until you learn, then there is nothing more that I can do. Zarbon, prepare his chains." The man hurried out._

"_Sir, it was not my fault."_

"_Oh? You killed an elite by wrapping his intestines around his neck, and yet, you believe that it is not your fault?"_

"_He challenged me."_

"_There will be challenges in your life, little prince. You can't kill them all. You come to me. I am your master. That is what you need to get through in that thick head of yours. Now kill the female and go. If you are not reported in within the hour, I will personally be the one to bring you there."_

_Vegeta rolled his eyes in anger, his tail thrashed violently. He flicked his eyes over to the convulsing woman who's blood was piling up. She would be dead in the next two hours. Killing her now won't be any problem. Vegeta lifted his hand¼her black eyes glistened in the light as she stared at him. She nodded and shut her eyes, waiting for death. _

_Vegeta looked away letting the power flow forth. He turned to the door to exit, "Congratulations, Prince." Vegeta cocked his eyebrow as he looked back at the smirking lizard, "You have just destroyed the last Sayian female."_

--------------------End

A hand rested on his shoulder, the anchor he used to lift himself from the tramatic wave of his memory. He was now aware of his mate's body tucked into his back, her arm wrapped around his sweaty stomach. His shaking slowly calmed as her lips descended upon the back of his shoulder. "Just because I want you to get help, doesn't mean that I don't want to hear about your memories."

Vegeta swallowed hard, staring at the wall before him, letting his mate's touch calm his raging nerves, "You said you can not take it."

"No, that wasn't what I meant Vegeta." She pushed gently on his shoulder, he allowed her weight to guide him on her back so she could lay upon his chest. Her eyes so blue even in the darkness. Her hand brushed against each of his cheeks to wipe away the wetness there. Either from his sweat or tears, she didn't know. Nor did it matter. "I meant, I can't take what it does to you. The memories, yes, some are hard to take in, but that is not what is difficult. Seeing you like this. Shake like this, looking so sad, it hurts me."

His eyebrows knit, "Why?"

She smiled at his confusion. "Because I love you so much. When you are hurting Vegeta, I am too. That is why I want you to get help. I can't do anything for you and it hurts me. It is my job as your wife, as your mate, to take care of you. And I can't." She whispered, but Vegeta could hear the pain in her voice and see the tears that fell from her eyes by the artificial moonlight. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, "Tell me."

Vegeta rolled them over so he could be on top kissing her cheek and shaking his head, "I just want to forget." He grasped her lips hungrily wrapping his arms around her, while maneuvering in between her legs, rubbing his bare body against hers. He felt her palms roam up and down his back, causing tremors to unconsciously flow through his body. Her large breasts pushed hard against his naked chest brought all the more pleasure to him. He kissed down her jaw line, stroking her body with his to get her ready to take him in.

She moaned into his ear, trying to encourage him, to make him feel better, because no matter how much he showed his pleasure towards her, in his lips and fingers, he was no where near ready. But he refused to stop. He continued to touch her, continued to let her hands run along his body like they always have before, "Say it." He whispered roughly into her skin, hoping that maybe her words would in some way excite him to finish the job that he had started.

"I love you, Vegeta. I want you." Bulma whispered the words he loved to here in his ear, teasing him with her breath as she glided her fingertips along his back, feeling them flex beneath them. "It's not your fault." She gripped his ear lope in between her lips slightly pulling on it, feeling him purr against her chest.

But it still caused nothing. Vegeta shut off his mind, wanting to let the touches of his mate take away the visions of his past but all that kept on flashing before his eyes was the woman, the last Sayian female. He had raped her and killed her, he disgraced his own race. Flashes of her blood, of her tattered body, of her whimpering, screaming, crying, kept him from the true effects his woman had on him.

Getting frustrated that he couldn't react to her, Vegeta reached around and grabbed her hand, "Touch here." He whispered in a pant of anticipation. He settled her hand down on his stub of a tail, wishing at that moment that he had it back. Her finger tips lightly scrapped across the furry stub before she gently put pressure on it and began to rotate her fingers upon it, causing Vegeta to groan and buck his hips in response.

Bulma smiled as she began to feel him grow against her entrance and in retaliation bucked her hips hearing him take in a short breath as she moaned her own acceptance.

But as soon as it began, Vegeta pushed himself off of her and rolled to his back, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. His breathing was heavy, he clenched the sheet next to him, so frustrated that it wasn't working. His mind could not clear. Bulma sadly rolled to her side, gently running her fingers against his temple to calm his raging thoughts. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Sometimes he would be so distraught he would instead go straight to the GR. "I'll get on top." She lifted her leg over him and straddled his thighs. She reached up and grabbed his hand, tearing it away from his eyes and placed it on her breast as she leaned down and captured his lips, he immediately responded gripping her breast tight in his fingers.

Bulma reached down with her hand and grasped his semi-hard shaft in her hand causing him to buck at her cold touch. She smiled breaking from the kiss. He panted against her as she gently slid her fingers up the side of him before rubbing her thumb on his tip. He groaned and laid his head down on the pillow to bask at her attentions.

She leaned up on her knees, positioning herself right above him before lowering down feeling him stiffen when he felt her wet lips against him. "Vegeta." Bulma whispered, not moving until he opened his eyes, which he did at the sound of his name from her swollen lips. She looked down at their hips, Vegeta mimicked and watched as she slowly took him in her. And at that moment, all was forgotten. Thoughts of that woman no longer matter. It was in the past. It wasn't his fault. He had no choice.

Vegeta lifted his hand to the back of her neck, bring her down to his lips were he attacked her mouth with all of the passion he could muster and she knew then, everything was okay for now.

-----------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be up next week. I will do it weekly, just so you know. So then, we should be done with the whole story in about………… A year and a half……..Oh……. maybe that's why I didn't want to post this….

Next week summary: Vegeta and Bulma have a little one on one, only for the kids to interrupt…. fun time.


	3. H

To Deaven and anyone else that wants to know---- I don't think I will do the 88 chapters, I will probably cut some stuff out that I didn't like the last time, and I might add chapters together, stuff like that. Again, I am changing several things so it will be different and worth reading.

Hope that answers your question and thanks everyone so much for the reviews so far.

------ Chapter 3 H.

I am too connected to you, To Slip away, to fade away.

Days away I still feel you; Touching me, changing me, And considerately killing me. --Tool

-------

Vegeta's eyes raised up to the clock next to his side of the bed. Five in the morning, his normal waking time. He gazed over to his mate, who laid as close to him as possible. Her blue hair rubbing against his shoulder. He contemplated staying but he never did and sat up, swinging his feet over the ledge.

His movement alerted her awake and her hand drifted upon his back. "How are you able to Train so damn early?" She mumbled, before rolling onto her side, facing away from him. Vegeta smirked and pinched her butt, getting a weak squeal from her before leaving the bed.

Vegeta didn't go to the shower, he had taken one four hours ago and besides, he kind of liked having his mate's scent cover his entire being. It would help him remember to come back at seven when she awoke herself and get a quickie in before she went to take care of their young brat.

He pulled on his spandex uniform, grabbing a few towels before jumping off the balcony and flying to his GR. He slammed the metal door shut, locking it instantly. He made the mistake once to not lock it and his little daughter decided she wanted to spend the day with him. If it weren't for his quick reflects to grab her and protect her with his ki she would have been squished by nine-hundred gravity. Vegeta didn't think that would have gone over so well with his mate.

He went to the control panel, checking to make sure all the equipment was well and good before he turned the simulator on. Vegeta began his series of stretches under eight hundred g's. Now was the time he let himself think about last night.

Vegeta instantly growled though, upon the memory. It made him feel inadequate…a nicer word then the one that instantly came to mind. No matter if he wanted to or not, he couldn't get his body to feel alive again, numbness forced its way into all of his limps. The memories disabled him to feel anything but pure disgust and self loathing. He tried not to think about it, he tried to push it away, but it seemed like it wanted to stay imprinted into his mind. This memory.

He had this dream many times before; it was the only one yet that he denied telling Bulma. She knew that he had raped a few times but she didn't know about that one. Never had it been his own race. Vegeta didn't know why it made such a big difference. It shouldn't. He shouldn't think that just because the woman was Sayian it was a bigger deal then all the others he had defiled. But to him, it was something that nipped at his pride and honor. He was a prince of the Sayian Race and he had killed the last female of his kind and in contrast to that, denied a future for Sayians to make a come back, to reproduce.

And a thought that had killed him more then anything else, he didn't even notice. He didn't take the time to smell the woman's scent, to even think about the color of her eyes, the built of her body. His own race, he didn't recognize.

But it was a thought that he could defend. He was only on Vegeta-sei till he was six, the only Sayian female he saw was his mother but she was taken from life when he was four. He had all male teachers, and all servants, cooks, mechanics, etc. had been slaves. And then he was taken and never once saw another Sayian female again, besides of the one he killed.

So he couldn't blame himself. He couldn't let himself believe that it was his fault for the destruction of his race, that it was his fault for the Sayians to never have one ounce of hope of getting another chance at life. It was Frieza's fault. Frieza's and his father's.

That's whom he was fighting at this moment as he pounded the thick air before him, dodging the training bots' blast. He weaned through the fire balls while they followed him around the room, some sneaking from behind the large control panel in the middle to cut him in his blind side. Vegeta hissed as one chipped his leg, he snapped his eyes down to it only taking a second to see the damage before he set off after the accused bot. Blood ran down his large calf for it was sliced open to the bone. He would have to be careful on that leg.

With a quick shift in his body, he smashed the machine to pieces, smirking to himself as it slammed to the ground. But he wasn't able to enjoy his vengeance for another came from behind and began to send him a series of strong ki blasts, but Vegeta was not unawares which made it all the more easier to just back hand the power away.

The look in Bulma's eyes as she stared up at him. He could see it. All of it. And it made him ignite with hatred for his being. He couldn't react to her touch and she thought it was her fault. She thought that his passion for her had long ago burned out no matter how many times he tried to reassure her it hadn't. She was his life mate. And that apparently meant nothing to her. Still after so long.

Bulma had been insecure about their relationship ever since Buu. Who was he kidding? She was always insecure about their relationship but it wasn't ever really dwelled upon till he died. Till he had given into Babadi without a single thought of his family. She had thought it was her fault. That she didn't love him enough to change him. That conversation was never lost to him.

---Flashback

"_I have changed!" Vegeta ranted taking a step towards his almost weeping mate. "I have changed into a pathetic replica of that fool Kakarot."_

_Her eyes seemed to pull back as she looked at him with hurt shining in her blue orbs, "Is that what you think? That feeling for me, feeling for your son, automatically makes you pathetic?"_

"_Onna, My whole life I was made to be the perfect warrior. And since I left Frieza's army I have become everything opposite of my destiny. In the eyes of my father, of Frieza, of my whole Sayian race, I am nothing but a disgrace to them. I wanted to prove to them and to myself that I am the Sayian Prince, the legendary, the prophesied savior. And I received my chance. And I took it."_

"_So instead of for your family, you wanted to prove to DEAD people that you were still a beast?!"_

"_No, I wanted to prove that I was still me! Not a beast! I am not a beast in their eyes, only in yours!" She turned away at the admission. He calmed himself before he spoke again, "And it was then I realized, that I didn't care anymore. Thirty years of my life fighting for what I thought I wanted, it meant nothing. Everything I strove for, everything I lived for, it was all for nothing. Instead of for my race, instead of for my father, it was you that I fought for now." He stalled for a moment. "I cannot take back what I have done. I do not want to. I regret nothing."_

_Bulma turned to him once again, "You regret nothing? What about those hundreds of people you killed, Vegeta?! You would have killed me if I had not taken one step more--"_

"_I knew where you were! I knew. No matter what state I was in, you were never once out of my mind."_

"_How can you say that when you willingly took the power from Babadi?!"_

"_You were still there! But I pushed you away! I needed to do that, Bulma, don't you see? I needed to do one more thing for myself."_

"_That is what this was all about Vegeta. You."_

"_Yes. It was. I deserved it. After everything I have been through, I deserved one more chance to figure out what it is that the gods have planned for my life. And I finally figured it out."_

"_And what did you figure out, Vegeta?"_

"_That there is no plan. No destiny. There doesn't have to be a point. There doesn't have to be a reason. You live. That is all."_

-----End---

It took her a long time to fully understand why he had done what he did. He couldn't explain any better then he had so he just needed to gradually work his way back into her heart. Nine years later and it still hurt her from time to time about his betrayal. He knew it would. He just wished that he could make time go a little faster so no more doubt would linger in her eyes as she looked upon him. But it was always there.

Vegeta caught sight of the horizon where the sun was starting to peak through to wake up this side of the world. He found it weird when he first arrived on this planet that half of the world slept while the other half worked and then it switched when the sun sinks below. On Vegeta-sei, everyone woke up together, worked together and slept together. But then, that would account for having two suns on each side of the planet.

He shut down the simulator, wanting to catch his mate, hopefully she would be in the shower. He knew she wouldn't even touch him with all the blood and sweat that covered his battered form.

Besides the splitting pain in his calf where dry blood had clotted the wound to keep it from bleeding more, Vegeta walked normal, knowing he would have to fly up for if the woman found blood on her carpet she would throw a fit. He opted to do it just for the show but then decided against it, after last night, he didn't want any reason for her to stay away. Even though, he himself knew she thought nothing of his performance last night, it still had bent his pride not being able to carry out what he had started.

He flew up to the balcony, putting most of his weight on his good leg. He peaked inside, seeing the empty bed and smirked at the sound of water running and the woman's humming. Annoying as it was, Vegeta didn't cringe, he was used to it by now.

Stripping his now ruined spandex suit off, he flung over into the garbage/hamper. The woman usually went through his clothes, deciding weather the piece was salvageable or not. Most of the time it was the latter.

He glanced down at his leg, scowling himself for getting hit so blindly. The blood covered his whole leg, running along his foot and ruining his boot. He flicked those off, being extra hard on the leg he was careless of, causing more pain then he would like to admit, but he had to punish himself somehow. He shouldn't have let it get that close. Just imagine if it was a real live enemy, they would have taken off his leg.

He flew just a centimeter off the ground so as not to put his bloody foot upon the carpet. He dropped when he was in the bathroom, getting full sight of his luscious female through the pure glass, see-through door. She was running her hands through her hair, letting the water soak it and relax her. While her eyes were closed, Vegeta slipped in, quietly shutting the door behind him as not make aware his mate that he was with her. He watched her for a few seconds as she enjoyed the hot water streaming down upon her neck, riding along her curves till it reached the puddle at her feet and into the drain. Vegeta, slightly jealous that the water was closer to her then he could ever be, stepped foreword, resting his hands on her wide hips.

She no longer flinched when he snuck up on her, a fact he hated and enjoyed. He always found it amusing when she freaked out, however, now after so many years, it was…nice?…that she had gotten used to him.

Bulma let a smile grace her soft lips. "I had hoped you'd come in." In response, he yanked her into his body before turning around and backing into the water so he could have a turn, "Hey, turn on your own shower head." She scowled as she reached around and flicked the nozzle. Now two sprays of hot water directed against them for moments like this. Bulma had put them in when they first started their little affair, this way, no matter what they were doing, both could be in the hot liquid.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he held her. She unconsciously shivered as his lips descended upon her old moon-shaped scar that he had given her a short time after Trunks was born. She felt his hands rise to her sides, as if asking permission to go further. "Vegeta, no. You know I can't this morning, I have to hurry, I have a meeting in an hour." But his hands kept rising at the slowest pace known to Sayian kind.

Bulma didn't want to decline his no doubt pleasurable offer since she knew just why he came this morning. He wanted to make up for last night. She wanted to talk to him, tell him that it was fine, and it happens to a lot of men his age, but that conversation wouldn't go very far because for a Sayian, he was still in his prime. However she wanted him to know that he didn't have to prove himself to her. She knew his appetite for sex, he could screw her seven days a week, twenty-four hours a day and still not tire of having sex. So why did he feel the need to prove to her anything?

Bulma then had to admit to herself that it made her self-confidence rise just a bit. When she can't excite him like last night, it bruises her ego. Makes her feel worthless to her husband. But she understood what was wrong. It wasn't either of their faults. Vegeta's mind just sometimes takes control of him. He can't help that. Nor prevent it.

Bulma giggled as his hands reached the sides of her breasts where she just happened to be very sensitive. "Vegeta, stop." She wiggled away, pushing his strong hands away. "Come on, I'll wash you, turn around." Bulma grabbed the body of liquid soap as he complied. She poured it into her palm and shared it with her other before placing her hands upon his scarred and mutilated back.

Some of the old gashes, she knew where he had gotten them from, but not how. Like the one that ran from his shoulder blade down to his nub of a tail, a centimeter deep and an inch wide was from Zarbon, that was all he had said about it. He wouldn't go into much detail with her ever. He would just say he got beaten and thrown in 'the cell', which she still didn't know what happened in 'the cell'. He dreams about it more then anything else. The one that looks like a hole was drilled into the bottom of his rib cage that was about a half an inch deep. That one he got on a purge. Again she didn't know how. The first time she had been allowed to wash his back, she had counted how many scars they were. She found thirty and that is not including the seventeen on his front. Nor the too many to count scars on his arms. Bulma had questioned him about his Sayian healing, and how come those wounds hadn't been able to heal. She never received an answer for that.

"Woman¼" He almost groaned bringing Bulma from her far off place to realize that she was rubbing around his nub of fur. She took her hands away scowling her self for leading him on. She dropped to her knees, running her hands over his tight buttocks smiling as he flexed his butt muscles. She washed down to his foot before switching but it was then she found dry blood all around his calf and stained along his foot.

"Vegeta, did you get blood on my carpet coming up here?" She instantly accused as she stood. He turned around to face her with a smirk. She went to slap his chest but he caught it and brought the hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles before her palm, her anger wiped from existence.

He yanked her to him, wrapping his arm around her back to arch her chest up against his as he dragged his lips across hers. Vegeta smirked into her mouth as her other hand gripped his shoulder. She had just succumb to him. He knew he could win.

"Mommy?" The two broke from each other to snap their head to the door. "Mommy, where are you?" A knock sounded on the bathroom door.

Bulma pulled from her husband's grasp, quickly washing the soap off her hands. She turned and kissed Vegeta on the lips, sorrow in her eyes at his disappointment, "Hold on sweetie, Mommy's not dressed." She got out, letting Vegeta finish his shower.

"Where's daddy? He not in the GR."

"He's in here, baby, hold on, Ok. Go wake up your brother."

"Ok." She squealed before waddling out.

Bulma brushed her teeth, while somehow wrapping a towel around herself. She looked up in the mirror as he got out, slamming the door surprisingly gently since it didn't smash into a million pieces like the ones before. She had to make an appointment to install unbreakable glass.

She finished up and kissed Vegeta's check as he was brushing his own teeth. She nipped his ear, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She smacked his butt as she retreated only to giggle at the growl she received.

----

Vegeta dropped down the hole in the floor, landing directly in the living room. He heard his baby girl's squeal of giggles as his son tickled her at the far end of the round room where the kitchen was situated. His mate telling Trunks to stop teasing her. Vegeta stepped on the tiled floor, Trunks instantly stopped his playful ways while Bra ran from her brother to wrap her body around her father's leg, "Daddy, mommy says I get to spend day wit you."

"With you, Bra." Her mother corrected her, winking toward her husband who glared at her.

"She did, did she?" He almost growled. What the hell is he going to do with a four year old brat all day long, who doesn't like to train?!

"Yea, can you take me to see animals at zoo? Or, or go to the park? Or, or--"

"Bra, honey, let daddy sit down, he's hungry, aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, momma." Bra detached herself and hurried to her high chair and jumped in. Vegeta went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk for himself before stepping behind his mate.

He whispered into her ear, "When were you going to tell me that?"

"I was going to tell you in the shower but umm." She smiled and glanced down, "Something came up." She flashed him her smile and the sparkle in her eye before she lifted a piece of bacon to his lips. He took it with a growl, letting her know he was not at all happy at her humor.

Vegeta planted himself in his chair next to his daughter who was indulging herself with making a mess of her food, adding her juice to her pancakes before stuffing a fist full of food into her mouth where half of it fell onto the floor. "Your mother needs to teach you how to eat," He stated. Vegeta looked over at his son. The boy's head was down, playing with his food, "What are you doing today, boy?"

"I umm, I am umm--"

"Good, then you can watch the brat." AT that Trunks snapped his head up.

"But dad--"

"No arguments, boy."

So instead, Trunks turned his head, "Mom!"

"Trunks is going to be busy, Vegeta. And besides, Bra wants to spend time with you."

Vegeta slit his eyes toward his son who had momentarily had the look of triumph upon his features before his met his father's look. He instantly slouched down in his chair, playing with his food again, "What are you doing that is so important?"

Bulma cut in while placing four plates of food in front of her husband, "Well, if you must know. He's going to be helping me."

Vegeta looked up at his mate, trying to meet her eyes but she refused and he knew immediately she was lying, "Tell me the truth, now." He demanded.

He watched as the two of them exchanged 'a look' and knew whatever it was they were willing to lie to him. It either, one: had to be bad, or two: had to deal with Kakarot, which was one in the same. Bulma shrugged and Trunks spoke up, "I. I'm going on a date."

"What the hell is that?"

Bulma sighed, setting herself in her chair, "It is where a guy and a girl spend time together, to get to know each other."

"Meaning to fuck each other?"

"NO!" Bulma cut off scowling at her husband and at his ignorance. "Vegeta don't you say stuff like that in front of Bra." She said in a hush tone, glaring at him. Vegeta just smirked as he flicked his eyes at his son who was blushing profusely. It was what the boy had planned obviously. "You just talk to each other. Right, Trunks?" She sent her eyes over to him quickly making sure he had no other plans. He nodded in response.

"All day?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why the secrecy?"

"He just didn't want you to know, that's all. No big deal."

"For now." With that, he threw the conversation away, and crammed down his food. He'll get the boy cornered later and figure out the truth as to why they had kept it from him. To him it wasn't any big deal. He was kind of wondering when the boy would need to mate before he started going crazy. He was sixteen and Sayian heats start at the age of ten so he didn't really understand why the boy was still undefiled. Humans were weird creatures, maybe that was the problem.

"Ok, I have to go, just put the dishes in the sink." She kissed her little girl, "Grammy will come and pick you up from Daddy at two. Look at you, baby, what have I told you. The objective is to get the food in your mouth, sweetie." Bulma wiped the Bra's mouth and hands before lifting her out of the seat and setting her on her feet. She ran off to watch her cartoons.

Trunks rose, placing his dishes in the sink before joining his sister.

Vegeta rose from his chair, stepping up behind Bulma as she cleaned the counter top. He wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to stop her actions and lean back into him, "When will you be back?"

"Four maybe five. I'll be home for dinner."

"What am I going to do with the brat?"

"Take her to the park. You can train while she plays."

"Why can you not just get a person to watch her?"

"Because, remember the last time that happened? Bra used her powers that you have yet taught her to control and set the woman's hair on fire. And if that wasn't the biggest problem, Bra was too fast for the Baby sitter to watch. She's rebellious with strangers, Vegeta. Besides." Bulma turned in his arms, "I thought it would be good for the both of you. You never play with your daughter."

"I do so."

"Oh, yeah, when?"

"We watched those stupid cartoons the other day."

"You mean the cartoons you watched with her two weeks ago for two minutes before you told her they were _stupid_ and she ended up yelling at you."

"She has your large mouth. And they were stupid. They will delude her mind."

"This is pointless and I have to go." She kissed him before hurrying across the large round room to the metal door, shouting out "Love you!" before the elevator door shut.

"Bye dad!" Came another quick voice, as Trunks powered up and jumped off the balcony allowing Vegeta no room for rebuttal while he stepped up behind the couch. His eyes knit together. What kind of 'date' starts at seven in the morning? From his memories of when his mate and the fool Yamcha went out, it had always been at night. Vegeta sighed throwing the pointless thoughts away as he then took his eyes to the couch where little blue orbs stared wide at him in that childhood innocents and curiosity.

* * *

Thanks much! Pace will pick up shortly, don't do away with me yet. 

Next Time: Vegeta and Bra share the day, however, as we all know, he's never going to be the Father Of The Year.


	4. Counting On Me

Author's Note: **I"M SO SORRY!!! Dummy me! Haha, that's was great, I was like wow, they must have liked this chapter! Hahaha. okay, here you go, I'll try not to do that one again, ahhaha!**

* * *

---Chapter. 4--Counting On Me

-----What the fuck more do you want me to be? Why must you do this to me?------Korn

----

Vegeta cursed to himself as he stared back at his child. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go train while she was in here. And if he brought her with him, he wouldn't even be able to use the gravity and she would be bored out of her mind not being able to watch TV. He decided right then and there he would never get the woman with child again for he be damned if he had to do this once more with another child. Twice was enough.

Okay, let's not think about how he completely ignored Trunks when the boy was a child. That said however, Once was enough.

"What?" Vegeta asked smugly as she continued to stare at him.

"What?" She squeaked back.

Vegeta tightened his eyes, "Watch your TV, kid."

"Watch your TV, kid."

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

Vegeta gnawed at his cheek, staring harshly upon the brat. He had listened to this game once before when she copied Trunks. He had thought it was amusing observing the boy get so frustrated, his cheeks would get all red and his hands fisted tight at his side as he shook with hidden rage. The boy would then promptly stomp his foot and tell Bulma. He had chuckled silently to himself then. But now that he was the one she was mimicking, it was quiet annoying.

So instead of talking, Vegeta just turned on his heal and strutted across the room and through a doorway that led to the playroom. He checked her ki feeling it turn around and she began to watch TV again. He let a smirk slid on his lips, he won.

Vegeta kept track of her ki as he went outside in the backyard. He dematerialized only to reappear inside the GR. Vegeta went over to the closet in the back, grabbing a large training gear bag. He snapped his head up, feeling the little female move but she didn't go far so he continued to pack the five-ton small round weights into the bag. The woman had made these for him when he couldn't use the GR and/or had to work outside. They didn't really do much, but it was better then nothing. He packed all of the small ones in the bag and zipped it up returning once more to the house and into the main living quarters where he instantly stalled seeing his daughter drawing on the wall with markers.

He set the bag down getting her attention. She instantly dropped the marker, turned with a bowed head, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout and she rocked back and forth on her feet., "I'm sworry." She blinked her baby blues that glistened in the light.

"Don't apologize to me, your mother is the one to use that look on. Get over here." He ordered as he rounded the couch and moved the coffee table. He set the bag down and opened it before lying down on his stomach.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Bra asked as she crawled upon her father's back, leaning her head down in his hair where she giggled when it tickled her neck.

"Brat."

"I am not!" She gave a weak smack to his shoulder as she pouted, "I'm a prwincess. Right daddy."

"Yes, child. But stop eating my hair." He yanked his head away, she giggled in response. "See those weights? I want you to put those on my back."

"Ok, Daddy." She crawled off on her hands and knees, standing when she got to the bag.

"Pick one up at a time. There are heavy." For her anyway.

Bra leaned down and picked one up only to be stalled by the weight. She groaned childishly and stomped her foot, "Daddy, it's too heavy!"

"Raise your ki, brat."

"But mommy said I'm not allowed to in the house because the last time I did that I put a hole in the wall."

"Your _mommy_ is not here. I am. Raise your ki and put them on my back."

"Ok, but if mommy finds out, you'll be sorry." Vegeta smirked at his child. He'll admit it, only to himself, she was a cute kid. He wondered if the woman was like this as a child. He felt her raise her ki and watched her pick up the five-ton weight without a problem and waddle over to him and place in the middle of his back. She repeated the process twenty times before all the weights were gone and were spread out upon Vegeta's backside. Bra watched her father place his palms on the floor and lift himself up off the ground, stretching his arms out to their full extent before decreasing back to the floor, brushing his nose against the carpet.

She kneeled down, placing her head on the ground, her little butt high in the air as she watched him rise and fall with her eyes, "Why aren't you usin' your ki, daddy?"

"I do not need my ki."

"So how are yous liftin' that up?"

"With my strength." He stalled for a moment as he glanced up at her, "And do not use 'yous,' its 'you'." He began again.

Bra got down upon her stomach, watching him for another minute before she placed her palms on the floor and tried to copy her father. "How come I can't do that?" she pouted as she tried to lift herself up, groaning and squealing in her distress.

"Because you do not have any strength."

"Why?"

"Because you never worked out."

"Can I get on your back?" Vegeta stalled in the middle of his pushup to glance up at her, the little blue orbs shined wide staring at him. He sighed and lowered himself to the ground again, keeping himself there for her to climb on. She folded her legs Indian style facing the TV as he started his work out again, "Daddy, why are you raisin' your ki?"

"Don't worry about it. And it's 'raising'." He couldn't take her bad speech, the woman certainly needed to work with the brat. Vegeta had to raise his ki for if she fell off all of the weights would fall off and onto her. Her ki was down to nothing and if twenty tons landed upon her, she would have more then a few bruises. He knew she could take it but he didn't want the woman to screech and holler at him, it was enough she was going to do that with the marker drawings on the wall.

He listened to her giggle and squeal as she watched her cartoons, she rocked every once and awhile as if trying to throw him off balance. It was a half an hour before she spoke to him, "Daddy."

"What?"

"Where do babies come from?"

---------

Bulma stepped through the metal door, sighing in happiness that she was home. The stupid meeting seemed like it would never end. It was pointless, beneficial-less, and just a waste of time. But that's what one gets when they own their own business. Bulma made a mental note that in the next life, never to own a multi-zillion dollar corporation where no one in the world could take your job for one single minute because no one can possibly have the brains to do anything that she herself had done. Beside that of her father, and perhaps Vegeta or Trunks. But neither of them wanted to do it and her father had retired long ago, leaving her the company in her hands alone. Damn him.

Bulma placed her briefcase down, hanging up her coat on the side wall then took off her high heels that killed her feet and wanting desperately to get out of the knee length skirt and blouse. She glanced around seeing no one on the second level, surprising since her mother was supposed to be here taking care of Bra. Maybe they went out to dinner. But the smell told her otherwise as she stepped over to the kitchen, looking for a note of any kind, which if her mother had left the house with her daughter there certainly would have been one. But there wasn't one anywhere, instead she noticed the pot on the stove. Bulma lifted the lid and was greeted by large sausage links. She took a quick smell, smiling in appreciation. She leaned down after turning on the light to the oven to find two huge full chickens inside along with all ready cooked pierogis.

Bulma turned around and headed over the living room, stalling immediately as she stood behind the couch. Her eyes wide glaring at the wall that had newly made red, black, blue, and green lines streaks, stretched across the white paint, scribbled in various circles, triangles and awkward squares. She took a deep, deep breath as she tried not to scream at the carelessness of her husband. But she didn't want to place blame yet. It might of not have been Vegeta's fault.

Now having more a point to find her family, Bulma stomped throughout the house before she reached the playroom, which led to the backyard. After watching her step going through toy infested carpet, Bulma finally made it to the sliding glass door where she once again stalled in shock.

With a panic, Bulma swung open the door, and ran off the stairs and into the backyard quickly snatching her daughter who was sitting on the ground, "My baby, are you OK? Let me take a look at you, No scratches, no bite marks?" Bulma felt all along the child's legs, arms, and head, counting toes and fingers. "Oh, thank Kami."

"Mommy, let me go, I want to play with Kiko." She whined wiggling desperately to get out of her mom's firm grasp.

Bulma hurried away from the animal, "No, no, honey. I'm not going to let you play with that thing."

"Bulma, honey, she was fine." Her mother chided who was sitting on the back porch watching her grandchild.

Bulma snapped to her, "She was fine!?" Bulma stomped her way up the twenty or so steps and pointed harshly down to the yard, "Do you not see that animal out there, Mom! Do you know what they do to little girls!!!"

"Bulma, you're hurting her." Mrs. Briefs reached for her grandchild who snuggled into her grandma's shoulder, tending to her ears. "You know she has sensitive hearing." Bulma's mother scowled.

"I'm sorry, but how could you let her play with that?!"

"Vegeta said it was all right. He's the one that bought it for her. And I don't think Vegeta is the kind of person that would leave his child with that creature if he knew she was in any kind of danger."

"Vegeta bought her that?!" Bulma instantly turned on her heals and slit her eyes at the sight of the GR. "Oh that son-of-a-bitch!" She ranted stomping quickly over to the dome mumbling to her self the whole way, "That irresponsible jerk! Leaving his only daughter alone with that wild animal! Making her believe that she could keep it, none the less! I'm going to make that stupid monkey regret the day he ever met me!" Bulma growled one more time before she banged brutally on the door, almost breaking her fist in the process but her adrenaline was too high right at the moment to feel the pain.

Seconds later Vegeta appeared before the door, anger present on his features, "You better tell me dinner's ready." He threatened.

"No, you ass! How the fuck could you buy her that!?"

"Buy whom what?"

"Buy your four year old child a fucking tiger!" Bulma pushed her way in, slamming the door so as not to let her child nor mother hear her brutal words, "Is there something mentally wrong with you that you would leave a child alone with a wild beast that just happens to be a carnivore and would gladly, at any moment, eat your daughter's flesh?! What were you possibly thinking when you bought her that!? Were you thinking at all?! Do you know how dangerous it is?! Not to mention that the animal's claws alone could rip her skin simply if it were playing?!"

"It is just a cub, Onna." He fought lamely.

"It grows up, Vegeta! And becomes a professional killing machine! You can't just buy a baby tiger and expect it not to have the inner instinct to hunt and eat live things, like our daughter! What the fuck is wrong with you!? How could you be so stupid as to get her that?! And now when I have to take it back, she is going to think me the monster for not letting her keep it. And again I am the bad guy. I am so sick of being the bad guy. You take it back, Vegeta. You be the bad guy in this, have Bra cry to you and have her tell you she hates you! Take it back and that is final!" Bulma turned on her heal only to be grabbed by the arm and slammed into the metal dome. "Let me go!-"

Vegeta growled grabbing her other arm and pinning them to her sides, meeting her angry eyes with his own, "I would have never bought her that stupid creature if you had not left her with me. You know I do not watch brats! I am a warrior, not a fucking baby sitter! Listen once more, Onna. I do not know how many times I have told you this, but it will be the last and it better stay in that so called advanced brain of yours. Bra is Sayian. She is more Sayian then Kakarot. She can pick up ten tons of weight and not even struggle. She can get hit by a car going ninety miles an hour and the car would be destroyed while she walks away with nothing but a slight sting. She would have to be near death for the claw of the stupid animal to even penetrate her skin. She can run faster then your fastest creature, vehicle, or any other object on this pitiful planet. Do you understand where I am going with all of this, woman? Or do you need charts and graphs?"

"I understand perfectly, but it's going back."

"I don't' give a shit, but I'm not doing it. Now get out. I will eat later." He shoved her towards the door, too enraged to care or see the hurt in her eyes. She slammed the door but he was mindless of it.

It was the woman's fault for thinking him capable of looking after their brat. If it were a boy, it would be a different story, but Bra was a girl and much harder to deal with. He didn't know what not to do with her. And buying her whatever she wanted to shut her up was his only option. After they had come home from the pet store she had stayed out of his way for the rest of the time, letting him continue with his outside training till Old Lady Briefs arrived. It made sense to him.

The woman had no right to be that mad at him. She should at least know, if nothing else, that he would never put his children in danger. He wasn't that careless nor stupid as she kept on implying in her ranting.

Vegeta growled as he continued to pound the invisible enemy before him, which now was representing the woman's words. Something mentally wrong with him! Ha! Nothing was wrong with him. Ok, sometimes he sees dead people and other times he takes part in flashbacks, talking to himself while no one was around, yelling at Frieza or Zarbon or even Kakarot, but he wasn't crazy.

Angry didn't even do justifiable. He was¼ furious! How could she chide him like a child!? He was fucking older then she was. So what he bought the brat a tiger, it's not like Bra can't handle the thing. It had less ki then she did. Vegeta growled. He would not let the onna get away with insulting him so easily. She would have to pay for her words. He didn't know how, but he'd figure out something.

* * *

--- 

Author's Note: The story will become more in-depth soon, what I am trying to do first is show the relationship Vegeta has with his family, that way as time continues you(the reader) will understand more. However, I'm not going to have him reflect on every little thing, I think then it would get too boring and way out of Vegeta's character, I am trying for complete In Character, but give it time, he will definitely have many reflections on the past soon enough, believe me.

--

Next time: Bulma tries her best to apologize but will it be enough?

Thanks much!


	5. Suffocate

Author's Note: WARNING!

* * *

Chapter 5 Suffocate 

Please believe you'll save me, rearrange me...I can feel your feelings running through me...Take away my sorrow, my tomorrow...Heal Me...

* * *

Bulma stared at the GR from her balcony, holding her night robe around her naked body. She shivered at the chilling wind. It was two in the morning and he still hadn't come out. She knew now that she had taken it a little over board. And he was right, she denied the fact that Bra has powers and is not like a normal human. But it was hard to remember that when she appears so fragile. 

He didn't have to be so damn stubborn. If he wants to be mad then fine, but that didn't mean that he had to stay in the dome all night and not even eat. She stomped her foot as she turned around, she couldn't take it at times how much he trained and how much he rejected being a father. 'I'm a warrior, not a baby sitter.' His words still rang loudly in her mind, running the track in her brain without stalling for air nor water. He still thinks he's a fighter when he hasn't fought anything since Buu. All though that's an understatement for he fights mental battles everyday.

Bulma could tell it was getting worse. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he carries himself, in the way he talks. It's like, at times, he truly thinks he is back on that ship with Frieza, having nothing to comfort him except his training. She had watched him a few times, when he was training so vigorously that she could feel it bore into her, making her unable to think and feel like a ton of weight was being placed upon her shoulders. He would be in there, fighting whatever demon, yelling vile things, trying to make the pain of the past go away. Sometimes the name would slip and Bulma would look away. It was still Frieza. Always. It never changed once in the sixteen years that they had been together.

Funny thing was, she was kind of jealous. He always thought of that ruthless, disgusting lizard. No matter what it was. It was like any revolting or base word to come out of anybody's mouth caused him to remember Frieza saying that. Every action on the news having to do with hitting, raping, or killing, he would space out as if being back in time and seeing the memory play out right in front of him and he could do nothing but watch and wait till intermission. But Bulma thought with a smirk, she certainly was able to make him forget when they were in bed.

Sometimes though, when Bulma herself was feeling a bit depressed about her self-worth, just like everybody does once in while, it makes her think that maybe that's the only reason Vegeta stays with her. He has never once said he loved her. Never once said he cared for her. But when they were alone and he would whisper in his native tongue, caressing her ear with the beautiful language, and tell her that he needed her. It always seemed to bring goose bumps to her arms knowing that it was his way of telling her that he did love her and care for her, even if he didn't really know what that meant.

Bulma sighed as she carefully tiptoed out of her room not wanting to wake her child, but she knew Trunks would be awake anyhow with her moving ki. He seemed to always be on the look out for her. She smiled as she past his door remembering the conversation they had about his date. It had been his first one, that she knew about anyway, and it made her proud and sad all at the same time. Her little boy was growing up, something she wasn't ready for him to do.

She exited the elevator, quietly slipping through the living room going into the kitchen to grab her secret stash of chocolates that she kept for Bra, and hurried to the playroom. She knew Vegeta wouldn't forgive her for a while but she thought if she made a tempting peace offering, forgiveness would come a whole lot sooner.

Bulma seized her walk as she saw the little animal caged in a ki shield. She had Trunks make it after Bra went home with her grandma. Every Saturday night, Bra spent the evening with them since Sunday was Bulma's only day off. And tomorrow morning, she would have to take the creature back before Bra returned. She kneeled down before the box, the poor little creature whimpering as it stared up at her with pure gold eyes. The cub's strips were barely covering it's back telling Bulma that it must only be a few months old. She knitted her eyebrows at the thought. Tigers babies weren't supposed to be away from their mother yet.

Shaking her head she whispered to the creature, "Sorry, cutie, but my baby's life comes first." Bulma didn't really want to give the beautiful animal back. She always had a fascination with all sorts of cats, hell, she had a dream once to be a veterinarian. She loved animals. But her child's protection comes first. Maybe they could instead replace the tiger with a¼less deadly cat.

Bulma made her way to the GR. Her feet soaked from the dew that all ready covered the grass. She scowled herself for not thinking of that, now her feet were cold and wet. Her brows knitted though at seeing the door open and not hearing the generator going. Either he was expecting her or he was planning to sleep in here. She hated when he slept in the GR. He was almost always cranky the next morning.

Bulma peaked inside, not hearing any thing, she made her way down the back end of the GR where there was a door leading to a bedroom and a shower. She should have taken the extra room out after they had gotten together, then he would have to come inside.

She poked her head through the doorway of the bedroom, not seeing him in the bed but hearing the shower turn off at that moment. She knew he knew she was there. He somehow always knew and it always bothered the hell out of her. Trying to scare him was a fun game but she could never sneak up on him. So jumping out of windows usually did the trick. Hey, she needed to have some fun, and beside Bulma knew he would always catch her. No matter how many times she almost hit the ground.

Bulma took a deep breath as she sat upon the bed, waiting for him to exit. The door was open and steam was protruding out but she was at an angle making it impossible for her to see him or him her. The softness of the sheets against her legs and the springiness of the mattress were enough to remind Bulma just how early in the morning it was, making her yawn. She briefly thanked Kami that it was Sunday and she didn't have to get up in the morning.

She clamped her mouth shut trying not to let another yawn escape her mouth and in the process making her eyes water. "Oh, kami." She sighed trying to keep the tiredness overtake her before her husband came out. What the hell was taking him so long?

"What are you doing here, woman?" Vegeta's gruff hard voice sounded in the quiet room, but no matter how mad he was with her or anyone else, his voice usually was gentle. But only with her.

Bulma popped her head up from yawning again, stalling at the site of deity of a man before her. A white towel wrapped around his powerful hips, leaving his large calves for her view. Her eyes roamed up his beautiful, wide, rippled abs to his nicely shaped pecks up his broad shoulder, past his strong neck, to his angry features as he glared at her, leaning against the doorway.

She blushed looking down at the box of chocolates. No matter how many times she has touched, tasted and experienced that body of his, she couldn't help the queasy feeling in her stomach whenever she laid eyes on his Herculean physique.

Vegeta suppressed his smirk at her girlish reaction. He hated to admit it, but it drove him to the brink of control when she eyed him with that ever so powerful lust in her blue orbs. Damn, did it make his blood boil. And her wearing that skimpy white silk robe that only reached down to her tight thighs, knowing that she never wore anything underneath, made him grip his last string of dignity and pride. He had promised he would make her pay for her words. And he did not betray his promises. Even for such temptations.

Bulma tucked some hair behind her ear as she once again looked up immediately connecting her eyes with his black ones, "Why haven't you come to bed?"

"I hadn't thought I was welcome after my attempt to _kill_ your daughter." He spat the word 'kill' with much distaste, letting her know just how insulted he was by her accusation.

"Vegeta, please try to understand from my point of view. I am human, And Bra is part human too. She's too young; I didn't want her to be hurt. She's so fragile."

"That is not why I am angry, woman."

"Then what?"

Vegeta pushed himself from the doorway and strutted over to her. Bulma stood up as if taking the challenge that he was presenting and held her guard as he glared at her only an inch away. "You think that I am so incompetent that I would put my own blood in any form of danger. Telling me once again that you still have not gotten it through your thick skull that I am not the so called beast I use to be."

"No, Vegeta that is not--"

"Bullshit. You may not be scared of me, Bulma. But you are scared of what I will do to your brats."

His admission sent a wave of hated sickness toward him. How dare he accuse her of that! She never once had that thought crossed her mind and for him to believe that made her ill. "I would never say that, Vegeta. And I am insulted that you believe it." She whispered through tight lips.

"You may not have said the exact words, but you certainly implied it." Vegeta tore his eyes from her, making his way to the most un-comfiest mattress in the whole world, and laid upon it on his back, shutting his eyes, as if trying to go to sleep while Bulma's eyes burned down on him.

He heard her take a deep breath and run her hand through her hair before her footsteps came closer. Bulma put the box upon the small nightstand then sitting down placing her hands in her lap as she tried to figure out someway to stop this fight. She knew she would have to bury her pride on this one, and she hated that fact.

"Vegeta. I won't lie to you. There are some times I am worried or scared when you are around Bra or Trunks alone. But." She took a big sigh, "I know with all my heart, that you would never harm or put our children in danger on purpose. But intentionally, yes, I get scared." Vegeta peaked open an eyelid, seeing her head bowed, her hands picking at her robe. He wondered what she was talking about. "Your flashbacks have been getting worse-" She could feel him roll his eyes in annoyance as she once again brought up the well-worn subject, but she never stalled, "And sometimes, you get blinded with anger." She lifted her head to look at him but his eyes were still closed. "You've tried to hurt me before, Vegeta. A few times." She saw his face tighten at her words and her hand unconsciously reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb, resting her palm against his warm skin, smoothing it. But it only lasted a few seconds before he turned his head away from her. "What's to stop you if you have a flashback while training with Trunks or holding Bra? You are thirty-thousand times stronger then them, Vegeta. And no matter if they are Sayian--" She stopped herself. Not wanting to think of that nor talk about it. That was a different subject for another time. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I am sorry for thinking that you would put _our _children in danger. And I am sorry for not trusting your _competence_ as a parent." She shifted as she stretched her body out, pulling his arm away from his stomach to go around her shoulders so she could snuggled into his side with her chin resting on his chest looking up at him, waiting for him to react. She knew the battle was over since he didn't pull away. But she also knew the fight within him to admit it was still continuing.

So, to help him acknowledge defeat, Bulma lowered her lips to his soft nipple feeling his peck flex in response before she made a path past his collar bone up his neck to his cheek where she nipped his nose and pulled back waiting for him to open his eyes.

Instead what she received caused a squeal of surprise as he rolled them over till he was above her and nipping her neck. She giggled in response, "So does this mean you forgive me?" She pouted playfully wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta didn't raise his head, instead grinding his body against hers with a growl getting more giggles to reach his sensitive hearing. He unconsciously shivered when her lips caressed his ear, gliding her tongue along the outer rim then gently biting on his lobe. "Look what I brought you." She whispered, her hand left his back to reach for the box on the table.

Vegetal lifted his head and slightly retreated his body as she placed the box on her chest, denying him access to it which made him growl in response. But out of interest of what was in the white squared carton, he sniffed, finding out what it was before she even revealed it. Chocolate. The most wonderful piece of food that this pitiful planet had to offer. If he hadn't stayed on this mud ball for the woman, it would have been for this rich, tasteful morsel.

Vegeta had to swallow the salvia in his mouth, watching with wide eyes as the woman took a piece out then removing the box from her chest to place on the bed. She smirked, holding the chunk of deliciousness up. Vegeta didn't even see the glint in her eyes for she began to slowly bring it to his lips.

He opened his mouth, closing his eyes in the readiness of food pleasure, only to receive nothing. Vegeta snapped his eyes open to see her take the piece in her mouth and quickly chew it with a smile etched on her features. The little witch.

Vegeta smirked, seeing her game and taking the dare. He swiftly covered her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue in her widened mouth, and swirling it around. He groaned against her tasting the sweet, succulent, flavor mixed with her own juices, giving it an even more erotic tint. He ground his body against hers, pushing his tongue in further causing their mouths to widen even more, wanting to get all of the luscious chocolate before it fell down her throat.

Bulma held his head to her mouth with one hand, tightly, letting him suck up all of the morsel, while her other hand dropped down to his waist and untied the towel that was strapped there. She could feel his hardened manhood all ready and it was driving her nuts.

She yanked the towel away throwing it carelessly on the floor before she shifted beneath him as she brought her robe up to bunch at her hips leaving her sex to the cold air, opening her legs wide. She smiled when she felt the vibration in his chest against her breasts as he growled at her aggressiveness.

He shifted so his knees were bent up high, touching each side of her hips. Bulma lifted her legs to rest her thighs on his. Vegeta's hand slid down from her tresses to her thigh, picking it up and gripping it, holding the muscle to his hip as he quickly thrusted up into her, breaking the kiss at the inconceivable amount of pleasure being wrapped around him so tightly. He didn't need to wait for her to be adjusted, her body fit him like a glove as it always did. He quickly rammed himself back into her, till all of him fit inside of her, only to back out once again, shift slightly and shove back inside, hitting her pleasure spot skillfully. She arched her back as she panted out a moan, letting herself be as loud as she wanted since she had no kids to worry about.

The bed squeaked and wiggled with every thrust Vegeta made. It wasn't a big deal to think about but in the back of his mind, he hated the fucking bed for exactly that reason. He made sure to make the woman buy another bed for in here. True they didn't use it a lot but when they did, he always felt like he was going to break the damn thing. And having the bed break while in the middle of mating wasn't exactly something he was looking forward too. It had happened before and it end up with them, rolling off onto the floor in the middle of climax, making the release not as pleasurable as all the other times. And she ended up with a bruised rib and rug burns on her shoulder where she broke both of their falls.

Vegeta lifted her thigh till his biceps rested underneath her knee, giving her more then enough gratification for her to reach release quickly causing her to scream in delight. He dropped his head onto her neck, dipping his hips harshly as he came, prolonging the climax for both of them.

After several minutes of panting and bucking against each other in aftermath, Vegeta lifted his head to see his woman still trying to catch her breath with her eyes closed and head resting on the pillow beneath her. Seeing that, seeing her sweaty, tired, satisfied features, brought some of his dignity as a man back. This is how it should be. Him giving her whatever she needed in the sex category whenever she wanted. It was his job as her mate to give her that.

Vegeta shifted his weight, causing a hiss to reach his wife's swollen lips at her sensitivity. He reached up with his hand and tore open her robe to release her large mountains for his view. He leaned down with his mouth and grabbed her hard nipple, sucking upon the flesh before widening his lips and trying to fit the whole mound into his mouth, which he knew with a smirk, that it was impossible to do. But he would always try. He graced the skin with his teeth while his tongue continuously played with the nipple. He let her fingertips gently stroke across the hairs upon his neck in a soothing manner, instantly causing a reluctant purr. Bulma smiled at the knowing result.

Vegeta released her mound and rested his cheek against the valley of her beasts, hearing her heart pound beneath his ear enjoying her gentle ministrations. His arms wrapped slightly around her body, holding her close to him as he pulled out of her to get more comfortable. He rested his stomach down upon her womanhood, shivering when her private hair tickled his skin while he stretched out his legs. Her thighs flexed from the aftershocks against his hips.

Vegeta closed his eyes, purring loudly with each breath as she twirled her fingers against his scalp. He sighed contently against her, letting his guard drop only for a moment. He hadn't let himself bask in her attentions for months, since it's not really a manly thing to do. Just for a few moments.

His mother's red eyes flashed before him, her hands now replacing his mate's and her heart no longer beating as fast. And when the voice sounded, Bulma vanished completely from existence, from mind and memory and only his mother held him now. "My little prince. What a King you will become." She whispered into his ear as she purred against him, rocking his broken, bleeding body, luring him off to sleep. "My legendary. My savior. My baby." She kissed his forehead, smiling into his swollen eyes as they denied the sleep his body was yearning for. "Sleep, my child. Rest your limbs. I will protect you."

"Father"

"No worries of him."

"Why was he..."

"The king is angry for Frieza causes trouble. He had not meant to cause such damage to you, Little one. He loves you deeply, you must always remember that." The sadness in her eyes reflected in his four year old orbs. "Now rest, Young Prince. I will be here when you awake. And you will think of this as just a bad vision." Against his greater will, he obeyed.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. Yelling, that was all he heard. He only saw the floor, where blood was pooled about the tiles. He coughed violently adding to the liquid beneath him. He slowly rested his palms on the tile floor, struggling weakly to push his small body up from the ground. Vegeta carefully got into a sitting position, groaning at the pain. A few broken ribs poked into his abdomen lining. He held his stomach, leaning against the wall behind him. He panted heavily, trying to ease the pain.

The Little Prince weakly peaked open his eyes, seeing his mother and father screaming at one another. What it was about, he had no clue. Their voices were muffled. His eardrums must be broken.

His eyes widened when he saw his father strike his mother right across the face, causing her to almost fall back, but she kept her hold upon her feet, holding her cheek in shock. "Mother..." Vegeta whispered as he slowly pushed himself off the wall. On hands and knees, Vegeta began too slowly and painfully make his way to his parents.

He sucked in a breath watching the Queen ram her own fist in her mate's stomach then spin around and dropped a kick right across his face resulting in him taking a few feet back with astonishment on his features. "Mother...no,Father...attack..me" He whispered, trying to hurry his pace. Something just didn't feel right. Something bad was going to happen and he needed to get there before it did.

Vegeta stumbled and hissed in pain as his knee popped out of place. A few torn ligaments obviously effected his legs. He crashed to the ground but hurried to get back up. Vegeta heard a sharp sound resembling a scream. He popped his head up

--------

Vegeta snapped open his eyes, panting heavily, his orbs darting around in panic trying to figure out where the hell he was. Movement beneath him alerted him he wasn't alone. He quickly placed his palms on the mattress and lifted his body up capturing a naked woman. His mate. He took in a deep breath through his nose, taking in her scent, lifting his eyes to her face where she was just beginning to wake, "Vegeta, You all right?" She whispered tiredly as she wiggled her body to stretch before she opened her eyes weakly. "It was just a dream. It's Ok." She reached up for him and took his head in her arms, pulling him back to her body.

Vegeta laid his head in the crook of her neck, still breathing heavily but this time through his nose, to replace the images of so long ago with only her vanilla scent. He felt her fingertips run along his back as she hummed a slow tune into his ear. His shaking seized, his heavily beating heart and breathing slowed to an instant calm. He didn't think about the fact that right now, she was treating him like a child. Or the fact that his guard was down. The thing about the woman was that she didn't care about all of that. She didn't care if he was acting weak like a brat. She just wanted to help him make it go away. And he allowed ONLY her help.

Vegeta sighed nuzzling her cheek, "How do you do it, Onna?" He whispered into her, "How do you make it all right again?" He kissed her lips, drowning himself in her taste, a few buds of favor from the chocolate still remained in her mouth.

When he broke from her, he was amazed at the smile that adorned her lips, "It's a gift." She giggled at the roll of his eyes.

Her reply however helped him bounce out of his pitible antics and back into his right mind. He detached himself from her almost coldly and quickly found his towel to wrap around his waist. He turned back to her, her eyes innocently looking at him, her robe fixed, her thighs the only area now visible. "What?" He bit, which he scolded himself for. It wasn't her fault he had acted the way he did but it was infuriating that his mother continued to haunt him after all these years. And still her voice echoed in his head, which only distracted him further.

She seemed uncaring of his attitude or perhaps too use to his mood swings to be bothered with them. She rose her arms and stuck out her lower lip. Her child-like manner relaxed him, reminding him again that she was one of a kind. He picked her up, "Grab the box." She giggled in response but quickly held it in her protective grasp on her lap.

* * *

Author's note: A bit more indepth, I hope you are pleased...I had to do this last part over and over again because I didn't like it all that much. He kind of seems too...pathetic I guess is the word but not as harsh. I don't know...can't be perfect I know. Tell me what you think! Peace out, holla! 


	6. Always

--

Chapter 6---**Always**

------I love you, I hate you, I can't live around you, I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you **-----Saliva **

------

Vegeta set his now sleeping mate into their bed, quickly following suit, wrapping the blankets around them. He embraced her naked backside against him. He groaned silently when her tight buttocks rubbed against his organ, but he kept his control knowing she was too tired to play. He buried his nose into the back of her neck surrounding by her soft hair being intoxicated by the smell of strawberries.

Vegeta never really understood the purpose of having hair cleaner liquid smell of fruits and vegetables, but after laying with her for the first few times, he had come to enjoy the pleasant scent. He just made sure not to use her shampoo or condition. Kami forbid when he is fighting with Kakarot or his son, have them commenting about him smelling like erotic fruits.

Vegeta peaked open one eye as to get a look at the clock. Four fifteen. He groaned inwardly knowing that in forty-five minutes he would normally get up to go train. His body was still straining over his extra long workout. Which had been interrupted at nine when his little girl brought him dinner. She had wanted to say goodbye before she left them for the night.

Since he had been training till very late, Vegeta decided to allow himself a couple more hours of sleep, but he would always be gone before the woman work up. She got angry with him the first few weeks they began as real mates and not just having an affair, but that was after the Cell games. He made her get over it for no way was he going to stay an extra few hours in bed, staring at the wall waiting for his woman to wake up so she could get up and leave. It was pointless.

Saying those last three words was a big mistake though. She had ranted on about how everything was pointless, saying that even their relationship was pointless and on that speech she had kicked him out of their bed for a week. He had made sure never to say those words again when it related to their relationship.

Vegeta closed his eyes and willed himself not to think of his memory. It was too real, just as all of them always were. In sleep he becomes apart of them, relives the memory and all the emotions he felt during it.

He wasn't blind, like the woman thought him to be. He knew that even while he was awake he relived them. In the GR, pounding away at a enemy no one else could see but him. But the battles he fought in the Gravity room gave him pride while the ones in his sleep never did. He could fight back when he was awake, say things he had never been able to say, do things he was never strong enough to do. While in his sleep, it was the exact humiliation he felt twenty years prior. Nothing could change the form of the flashback, change the words, the actions, nor the end result.

He took several deep breathes as he guided his mind and soul into meditation. This way, no past events would work its way into his mind. Only problem there was with it, it left him unguarded and unprotected, which is why he doesn't do this too often. From the moment mediation set it, he won't be able to tell who was around him, and if something moved or came close to his person, he would be totally oblivious. But for right now, he didn't care. He did not want to relive his mother's death tonight. Maybe another time. Just not tonight.

------

Bulma sat on her balcony; blankets wrapped around her, drinking her hot chocolate, letting it heat her body in the chill of a late October morning. She watched silently as the sun began to rise and bring life to the residents of Earth, spraying it's warmth for all to share. The purple, red, and orange rue fluctuated in the sky, bouncing off of clouds, buildings and the ocean. The stars slowly began to fade one by one as the night ended and the moon sunk deep in the sky, not to be awakened for another ten hours.

She sighed with a small smile as she glanced back into her room to see her lover's back still facing her. Bulma had been amazed to see him still with her, and had basked in it for over a half an hour, just staring at his relaxed, scowl-less expression, one she could only see while he slept or¼well, you know. She blushed lightly at that thought. She had touched his features ever so lightly with her fingertips, gliding down the smooth texture of his face, brushing along his lips, tight cheekbones, and his sharp nose. She wondered why he hadn't reacted but didn't really care. She could stare at him without him saying some stupid comment to boost his ego.

Bulma didn't know why, but she couldn't sleep anymore, no matter that she only got four hours of sleep. She could take a nap during the day if she needed, which she knew she would. Maybe Vegeta would like to join her. She giggled at her girlish thoughts. She really was obsessed with the man, wasn't she?

The smile soon drifted away as to why she felt so deeply for him.

After he had killed himself in order to destroy Buu, she had realized something she never wanted to admit. Yes, she told him many times before that she loved him, but she didn't really know if she was sure until Goku had told her the news. It tore her heart in half as the words echoed in her head, Vegeta was dead. That event had never been able to flea from her mind. She had remembered everything that had happened that day. To the tournament, to Vegeta's sudden appearance in the middle of the arena with the craziest look she had ever seen him express, and the way he rose his hand so blindly and had killed hundreds of innocents without thinking twice. She had searched for the dragon balls as to hide the pain that had formed from his betrayal, wanting to rectify what he did, as if it were her fault.

And in some way, she had believed that. Reasons of 'what if', and 'should have' ran through her mind. She 'should have' loved him more, showed him that he didn't have to prove himself because she all ready thought of him as a Prince. Her prince. 'If' she had just been more understanding and had taken care of him better then judging him constantly and criticizing him about his wrongs in parenting and being a husband, then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have given in. He wouldn't have cared about beating Goku and would have just come home to be with her, where he belonged.

Afterwards, when Buu was defeated, in the time period where they waited for the dragon balls, she had cried. Not because he had betrayed her and his family. Not because he had chosen to become evil rather then be with her. And not because he had killed so many lives. But because he was dead. He was dead, and more then likely he would never be coming back. And that had tore her into pieces, maybe not on the outside, but it was her heart that she had tried repeatedly to glue back together, knowing only Vegeta had the touch to do so.

When he had come back, her world flipped in one moment. For the past hours and days she had told herself he wasn't going to live again. That she had failed as a wife and would never get another chance to make him happy.

And then, there he stood. Looking at her with the same emotionless expression, his powerful arms across his chest, legs slightly apart as he stared at her. Only his eyes, told a different story. He was lost. He was confused, and he was in pain.

When they got home and when they were finally alone. She remembered the silence that had past between them. The slow tick of the clock was the only indication that time was not standing still.

She had wanted to hit him, she had wanted to scream at him, tell him she hated him with all her soul. But all she could do was run to him, and hold him so tight her nails dug deep into his skin. She cried into his neck, sobbing as his arms soon embraced her too and feeling his nose bury into her hair and take a deep breath.

It had seemed like she held him for days. She just clanged to him and cried until no more tears could fall. And just as her last tear was shed, Bulma had pushed him away and pounded her small fists into his chest, screaming at him, telling him everything she had wanted to say before she had wrapped her arms around him. She smashed her fists into him and he did nothing to stop them but stand there and advert his eyes, not wanting to see the proud woman he had mated, just break down as she repeated the words, 'I hate you' against him. Those words had hit him harder then any fist she threw at him. He had grabbed her wrists, letting her struggle all she wanted but kept the hands to his chest as he now tried to catch her eyes. To find out if she really meant it, if he had caused too great of damage to ever fix it again.

Normalcy for them had taken a long time to get back too. Working and training everyday, that wasn't what changed. Every thing was normal during the day. But at night, it was a different story. Sometimes they would fight and yell, sometimes they would completely ignore one another and lay with their backs facing each other while neither one slept. It was hard for a few months. Until Vegeta finally gave his real reason as to why he had done what he did. He gave it straight out, not ignoring the question, not stalking off when he didn't know the answer and refused to admit it. Vegeta had given her the truth, the only thing she wanted to hear and accept it, even if she didn't like it.

It was after which she told him, if he ever broke her heart again, the way he did with his betrayal, she was going to leave him forever. There would be no third chance. She had walked away from him at that point, and left for a week, hiding out at Chi-Chi's place.

Bulma let a small smile grace her lips before she sipped the hot liquid. They had come along way since then. She had forgiven him, everyone had forgiven him and now accepted him as a part of the group, all though he had told them on many occasions he had no desire to be in the gang. Only problem was, he hadn't forgiven himself yet. For everything in his life, not just Buu. And it was slowly, but surely, eating him alive. Maybe he couldn't see it, maybe he couldn't feel it, But Bulma could. Each day his eyes were more distant. His touch more unsure and dare she think it, scared. She knew that if he would only get help like she had wanted him too, he wouldn't self-destruct which she knew, would happen soon.

--------

Vegeta groaned as he wiggled beneath the sheets, thoughts coming back to him while he slowly rose from meditation. He knitted his brows when he felt nothing in his arms but quickly stretched one out to bring her back in his embrace before he had to get up. Only to find nothing but mattress. After padding the bed here and there, he came to the conclusion she wasn't there and quickly snapped open his eyes, lifting his head to search for her. It was only six-twenty in the morning. On Sundays she isn't even awake before noon. He stretched out on the bed, his bones causing a small groan to reach his ears. His body was too sore for his liking. Meditation did that.

He rolled over, doing a ki sweep for everyone, not liking not knowing. He felt her energy on the balcony and the boy was still asleep. He yanked the sheets from his naked form and quietly slid out grabbing the boxer shorts the woman had made him fond of. They were so loose. It felt good against his lower body part then being compact in the spandex. He frowned though, as he looked down on them on his waist. Smiley faces? This was obviously her punishment for him not going shopping with her once and awhile to buy him clothes: Mockery. He sneered in disgust but at the moment could care less as he stepped silently out on the balcony, flaring his ki at the coolness of the air.

"Morning, sleepy head." Bulma chimed from her chair, smirking up at him. She always took delight in waking before him, like it was some damn game she just won.

He grunted in response before grabbing her mug and sniffing it. In response to her disapproving, 'hey', Vegeta gulped it down in one swoop, letting the smooth warm liquid roll down his throat and into his hungry belly before placing it back in her hands. He walked to the rail and sat upon it with one leg up snug in his chest while the other dangled over the rail, as he leaned against the wall.

"Jerk." She mumbled placing the empty mug down on a small table next to her. She took a deep breath, ready to make him regret that move but when her blue orbs rose to his form, her anger dissipated to nonexistence. A gold glow surrounded his entire being, as if the sun's rays were soaking into his pores. His eyes were shut while his head was lifted as if he was sitting upon a throne, with all the power in the universe. No matter how many years it had been, the royal blood never once dissolved from his veins.

Bulma stood, silently, keeping her ki down as best to her weak skill's ability. She wanted to touch it. Vegeta had never once allowed her to when he had that glow around him. It vanished before she even got near it. She slowly reached out a shaking hand, anticipating on what the gentle radiance would feel like through her fingertips.

But her thoughts of the soft power reaching her veins delicately were demolished letting out a sharp yelp, and quickly yanked her hand back into her chest, as if protecting the appendage from anymore damage. Bulma watched his glow instantly disappeared while he snapped his head to her with wide eyes.

Vegeta frowned at her, seeing the tear that slid down her check. How many times had he told her not to touch him when he had that golden hue around him? True, he usually never let the power encircle him while the woman was around. She was too curious for her own good. He shouldn't have been so careless then, he should have sensed her. The effect of meditation must be present still. Vegeta reached to bring her body against his side as he took her hand from her chest, "Stupid woman." He chided examining the burn. It wasn't bad at all, just a first degree. He gently placed his fingertips on her burn and concentrated on sending ki into her to heal the wound.

Bulma watched with wide eyes as a blue glow emitted from his fingers and disappeared into her hand, numbing the hot pain. "I should just let you heal on your own. Maybe if there is pain you will get it through your human mind not to touch it. Now that you know the result." Vegeta dropped her hand glaring at her.

Bulma knitted her eyes in anger. "Well, if you would have told me what the result would have been I wouldn't have done it."

"You say as I recall the last twenty times I told you."

Bulma retreated her fighting remark as she knew he was right. So in response, she stomped her foot and turned on her heal only to be stalled by the hand on her wrist. She was yanked against him, his smirk and glint in his eyes made her want to scream but she was stall by the teasing of her lips with his own as he playfully skimmed them never allowing even a small kiss, "Don't I get a thank you?" He murmured against her, biting her bottom lip.

"Ass." She whispered before pushing her mouth against his softly but fully. She shivered at the feeling of his large, powerful hand mingling into her awkward colored hair, pushing her hard against him. She withheld a moan when he licked her lips then nipping them with his fangs. Bulma ran her hands up his flexing biceps down over his shoulders to his bulging pecks, teasing his once soft nipples to form peaks. He growled against her lips shifting his feet to rest on the ground. His other hand slid to her lower back and pushed her roughly against him.

She smiled into their kiss, no longer able to play, instead sliding her hands up and down his bare sides. Bulma felt his hand slid from her back up to her hip, before slowly and teasingly moving to the belt of her robe, and tugging it gently, as if asking for permission to go further. Bulma slowly broke the kiss but then decided against it and pushed against him once more before pulling back and sucking on his bottom lip. "Don't you have to train, Sayian?"

"I am training." He responded before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up making her wrap her legs around his powerful waist. He turned to place her bottom on the rail, one hand went to her sash, not pulling just waiting for the right moment while the other slid to her upper back instinctively protecting her if she were to lean too far back and fall. He growled inside himself. It would be a perfect moment to have a tail.

"I thought you trained alone." She giggled against his lips as he played with hers.

"This kind of training involves two bodies." He nipped her nose while grinding his hips against her.

"Like you and Goku?" Vegeta immediately growled dropping his hand from her sash to rest on her thigh frowning his disapproval. Bulma laughed as she looked at the pure disgust on his features. He looked so adorable.

"Way to kill the mood, woman." Vegeta set her down on her feet.

Bulma laughed kissing his lips lightly which he tried to reject. He followed her in not without smacking her ass as they made their way to the shower.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if you care but this story line time area in the anime is after the destruction of Buu. I don't know anything after that since it took like years and years for GT to come out. So sorry If it's not up to date. And I'm don't know, but I think Goku is alive? And it's before Goku goes and leaves his family for like years and years. I don't know when that happens….Sorry. I'm rambling…Anyway. Hope you liked the background info.

Next Chapter: Vegeta and Trunks have a 'heart-to-heart' (ha!) about baseball…hahaha…figure that one out…

Thanks!


	7. Fever

Sorry, I keep doing that, and it's driving me crazy. Hopefully I won't do it again. Thanks for telling me. I wonder how many people didn't realize it...

**--Chapter 7-- Fever**

Fever gives you lust with an appetite, It hits you like the fangs From a rattlesnake bite, We are here, 'Cause we're not all there tonight -- Aerosmith

--

Vegeta watched his son from over his glass of water, intimidating the poor boy. Trunks slouched more pronounced in his seat, trying to keep his eyes from connecting with his father's as he poked his eggs with his fork. He smirked drinking the cool liquid. It felt good after five hours of training. The meal the woman had made for the, what humans call lunch was shockingly edible and surprisingly good. More then likely she ordered out and just made it look like she had spent the last two hours making it. He had caught her once before doing that, he wouldn't be surprised if every time they did have a good meal it was because of someone else's talent. He didn't care either way but making fun of her for it had certainly brightened up his day.

Vegeta didn't know why he was trying to make the boy squirm. He guessed it was something to do. Ever since the boy had hit, human word 'puberty', which really was his first heat, the boy's confidence around him had surely decreased. The boy almost always blushed when he was the topic of conversation, always mumbled. The woman called it being shy for Vegeta had unquestionably thought it was a rare Sayian disease that only occurs when mixed with human blood for he remember Kakarot's first spawn acting the same way. He had looked the word up in the dictionary and frowned upon it. Sayian's weren't shy. They were prideful, caring nil for anything else. And Sayians were always sure of themselves no matter if they knew they were wrong, which no Sayian ever was, according to Vegeta.

Today though, Vegeta would find out why the 'teenager'-human words were so weird-had kept the female he's courting a secret. There was no need to. And besides¼Vegeta knew he had to have 'the talk' with him as Bulma calls it. She had said it wasn't her place and that it was his job as the male parent.

How the hell does one bring up the subject of mating? He was never good talking about it, doing, now that was a different story, plenty of stories actually. Vegeta smirked as he glanced at his female just in time to watch her bend over to put plates in the dishwasher. He felt himself flinch wanting to-Anyway!

Vegeta shook his head. He needed to calm himself. He couldn't have her regardless even if they were alone. She was in heat. She was more sensitive then usual, which shocked him the first time he found out about it.

For Sayian females it is their most heightened sexually drive. For one to be too sensitive to mate would just ruin the whole purpose. And for Sayian males the smell of their mate while in heat affected them too, leaving them bound to the bedroom for three days. Which is what the problem with Vegeta was. Even a slight sniff could make him desire her. It made him angry because it insulted his control. But it was only sometimes when she was sensitive, so every time Vegeta met up with her, he would push her against the wall and nibble on her neck and ear before grabbing her lips. After 'making out'-another stupid human word-for a while, he would let her tell him the answer to the question. Sometimes it was a yes and sometimes a no, and when it was a no, bedroom they went, but if it were a yes, he would fondle her for a few minutes before leaving her to train.

"If you boys need me, I'll be in the lab." Bulma spoke, cleaning the table, causing her to lean over and reveal the top of her creamy breast for Vegeta's view, but he quickly looked away not wanting the boy to see where his eyes were. Sometimes he wished the kid would get the hint.

Vegeta placed his glass down before pouring more clear liquid in it. He felt the hands of his mate on his shoulders as she leaned down to brush her lips against his ear, "Why don't you spend the day with Trunks? You two haven't sparred in awhile. I bet he might like that." Just as he thought she was about to leave, her voice spoke up in his ear again, "And maybe you could have a talk with him." She squeezed his shoulder to put emphasize on what she wanted him to converse about. He flexed his shoulder in response, telling silently that he would talk when ever he wanted and not until then.

Her hands ran off his shoulders as Vegeta's eyes darted to the boy's who was looking away and blushing. Such a weird child. Maybe talking to him about that blushing bullshit would get the boy to stop. It was driving his nerves. After the elevator began to descend, Vegeta spoke, "Boy, go get suited up."

Trunks excitedly stood with an enthusiastic, "All right!" He began to turn but looked back, "Can Goten spar with us?"

"Fine, but not until one." Which was an hour from now. Giving them enough time to talk. The kid looked at him with a raised purple eyebrow before shrugging then running to the balcony and flying up to the next level.

--

Vegeta exited out of the sliding glass door to step out onto the porch. His eyes scanned the area, watching humans walking around the campus, briefcases in hand as they talked with their co-workers while hurrying to their building. He glanced up, the monorail departed the top of their house, going along the path that connected with the entire property. Vegeta hated living in this complex. Hundreds of humans a day go through the elevator in the house to go up to the top floor and hop on the monorail. It was built ten years ago and he had protested the entire time (if sabotage, and blowing things up would be called protesting) but the woman reassured him again and again that no one without a card could get into the three levels that was their home. That wasn't what mattered to him. He liked privacy and having that monorail was the exact opposite. But like always, she won.

It was an interesting structure to say the least. The first floor to the round building was the front desk and directory, the second and third was their living quarters; the fourth was the 'forest' the old man and old woman had made before when they still lived in the building. Animals of all kinds lived there including tropical plants and trees. Bra liked to spend her time up there. And then the fifth floor was the terminal for the monorail.

Vegeta snapped his eyes as the glass door slid open behind him to reveal his son in spandex uniform much like his, except Trunks' collar was in shape of a circle while Vegeta's had a 'turtle neck', as the human refer to it as. The boy was adjusting his gloves as he closed the door, "Come." The full-blooded Sayian spoke, strutting away off the porch to the GR.

The boy entered shortly after him and cocked his brow at him. "Why are you sitting? I thought we were going to spar?" Trunk questioned stepping up to his father.

Vegeta looked up at him from his position, "We will. Sit, boy." He directed pointing to the empty spot before him. This was not going to be easy. Vegeta contemplated over in his mind on how the hell he would begin. He decided to begin with a conversation about the secrecy then work his way in from there. "Who is this female?" He asked watching the boy blush instantly, "And don't do that!" He chided pointing to the red shade on the child's cheeks.

Trunks dropped his head, "I can't help it, it's just a reaction."

"You can help it. Control yourself, boy. It's annoying."

"Sorry, dad." Trunks tucked a few strands of his short lavender hair behind his ear. "Her name is Nesa. She is in my class."

"Then she is older then you in human terms." Vegeta pointed out considering the boy was only sixteen and in collage. He had learned the way the school system worked and the normal ages that accompany each grade. When Trunks was permitted into collage, they had to have a meeting with his professors which the woman made him go to.

"Yes, sir."

"Why the secrecy?"

He watched as the boy stumbled over his first words, trying to gain the courage to tell him the truth knowing Trunks couldn't lie like he could with his mother, "I knew mom would get weird. Nesa's three years older then me. So since the second month I started collage, I've lied to mom telling her that Nesa was a genius like me and was the same age. I didn't want you to know because I knew I would have to tell the truth and then you'll make me tell mom." Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before he continued, "Plus, I didn't want Nesa to know that I'm not human. And if she finds out you're not human then she'll realize I'm not human."

"So you are ashamed of being Sayian." Vegeta nearly spat as he stood, enraged that his son would say such a thing.

But Trunks flew to his feet quickly defending himself, "No, Dad. Not at all. But she'll freak out."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because it's happened many times before. Come on, you think Nesa is the first girl I've dated? Twenty-fifth actually. And every single time, one inch off the ground they go running."

"That is who you are! Who the fuck cares if the human race can't accept that?"

"I do! I'm sixteen years old and I haven't even made it to second base!" Trunks turned away slightly ashamed of admitting that above all else to his father.

Vegeta cocked a brow as he stared at his son's back. What the hell was this second base?? Didn't that relate to that stupid human game baseball? Why was the kid talking about a sport in the middle of their conversation? It made no sense. He contemplated asking Trunks that but thought better of it. Maybe he will ask the woman later.

"It's hurting, dad." Vegeta knitted his brows together seeing Trunks shoulders shake a little and hands fist. "Everyday it's worse. It burns in my blood and I can't get it away. I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know what it is. Just every time¼me and Nesa are alone, I can't¼I can't stop myself from¼hurting her. It's like I have no control."

It dawned on Vegeta what the boy was talking about. He crossed his arms over his board chest, sticking it out almost in a proud manner. He smirked, "It's a side effect. Your human blood calms it but when the situation presents itself your Sayian instincts dominates."

Trunks turned back after wiping his cheeks clear, trying miserably to keep his father from seeing the wetness. "What is it?"

"Your heat. It is no big deal. You just need to mate." Vegeta's smirk widened as the boy blushed fully but he wasn't angry this time. He found it quite humorous.

After Trunks calmed his embarrassment, he looked up at his smirking father, "But, I can't. I'll. I'll hurt her. I know I will. Every time I kiss her¼or¼or¼touch her I leave bruises and burn marks."

"I'll have the woman--"

"No! Dad, please. I don't want mom to know. It's embarrassing enough, I don't want mom to know when I'm going to have¼sex. It's just¼disgusting." He shivered visibly at the thought.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled, "All right, boy. I will make a sedative."

Trunks smiled, "Thanks, dad. I appreciate it."

Vegeta humphed in response before strutting to the doorway while telling his kid, "Begin warm-ups, I will be back." One more thing though, Vegeta threw over his shoulder as he exited, "You will tell your mother of the age thing." He heard the boy groan and could only chuckle evilly in response.

--

Vegeta entered the woman's lab, trying to think of a way to use the Med. Building without the woman getting suspicious. He was slightly confused as to why the boy was embarrassed about being in heat. It's a natural thing. On Vegeta-sei, people sometimes celebrated by mating with any female that crosses his path. No one really cared but it wasn't a secret.

Vegeta only knew that information from his teachings when he was a kid. It amazed him on how much he still remembered but then again since the time he could see he was under the best teachings upon the planet. And plus, the books Frieza had given to him as a 'present' for being his new pet gave him much information. It wasn't really a gift per say, it was what humans say, adding salt to an open wound. Vegeta-sei was destroyed and Frieza thought it would be humorous if Vegeta learned of his dead planet.

Vegeta shook his head not wanting to think of that. He searched out her ki going to the door that belonged to her office and typing in her code. The door swished up silently allowing Vegeta access. He stalled, staring with a hard expressionless feature but his eyes glazed over. She was laid out on her couch, her arms wrapped around a pillow, hands curled into fists around the cushion. Bulma always had to be holding on to something, let it be him, the blanket, or a pillow, her hands were always in need to clutch something. She slept peacefully, her head draped against another pillow, her body curled into a ball.

Slowly he stepped to her leaning down to brush his fingertips against her cheek, instantly retreating as she groaned and wiggled before her eyes fluttered open, "Vegeta?" she whispered.

"Why are you sleeping here?"

"Because. I was too tired¼.to walk..." She snuggled her body against the softness of the couch, having every intention of not getting up. Vegeta knelled down, not knowing why he just didn't get what he needed and leave. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. She turned her head to him, letting his lips chastely touch hers. "Don't¼you try it¼Sayian. I am too tired."

He chuckled against her leaning back to just look upon her. His brows creased forward as the 'second base' thingy roamed in his head. Vegeta didn't notice his mate squint an eye open before shutting it again, "What?" She questioned knowing that something was bothering him.

"I am Thirty-eight according to your human years." He stated. He was going to try and form this the same way the boy did, not knowing how else to use the awkward term.

Bulma giggled lightly tiredly, "Now that we figured that out, your point?"

"Have I made it to second base?" He's brow lowered more as the woman burst into a series of laughter. She buried her head into her pillow muffling her annoying sounds. He hadn't said anything funny. He hadn't laughed when the boy said that, should he have? Vegeta didn't know weather to feel insulted or stupid by her cackle, considering he might have made a joke in human terms and not even know it.

Bulma peaked open her eyes through her tears, seeing his hard features stress in confusion. He had no idea what it meant but didn't dare ask her for that would 'lower his pride' as he would think. Bulma should have put a book together of human phases for him when he first came on to this planet. The poor Sayian had been so lost most of the time with their words, she had repeatedly laughed at the questions he would ask. She knew she shouldn't have but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Like the time he asked what sex was. Or what gay and lesbian were. That had been a long time ago but it still brought her to tears thinking about it. And she still remembered the expression on his face when she explained it.

Bulma graced his tight cheek with her hand as she led him down to her lips to kiss. She nodded, "Yes, Vegeta. You've done many homeruns in your lifetime. And if you're too prideful to ask me what that means, I'll tell you. First base means you've made out with a woman. Second means foreplay, third is oral and a homerun is having sex. You understand?"

"No. That stupid sport that weakling played. I never saw any of that on the entertainment box."

Bulma giggled some more as she kissed him again, "You are so cute when you don't understand."

"Shut up, woman." Vegeta spat before he stood ignoring her giggles.

"Aww, is the big, bad Sayian upset?" She smiled at his obvious glare of daggers. "Humans made it up to tell their friends how far they have gone with a person without having to give details. What brought this on anyway? Where did you hear it from?"

"Spawn of Kakarot." A little lie, no matter.

"Oh? And did Trunks have anything to say?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Nothing that has your concern, Onna." Vegeta stated stubbornly as he strutted over to the closet. He needed to get back.

"Men talk?" He grunted in response. "What are you doing?"

"I need Training bots."

"But I just--"

"They are destroyed now."

"Vegeta, I just built you twenty new ones just last week. You can't tell me they are all gone."

"Then I won't." He stated from inside before coming out with a capsule in his hand. He shut the light off leaving the door open. "Sleep tight, woman." He said mockingly, ducking out of the doorway before the pillow had time to connect with his body.

Bulma growled as she slammed her head back down on her pillow. "That fucking ass. One of these days I am going to create the best bot in the world that he will worship me forever." She chuckled to herself, "Worship. Yeah right."

* * *

Next Chapter: A flashback renders Vegeta oblivious to his actions, and Trunks is at the brunt of his anger


	8. Head for the Barricades

Author's note: It's a little gross but it's necessary. I'm liking the reviews, thanks so much.

And to Neobatwoman--I don't really know yet, more around eighty chapters that's the best estimation I can give right now considering I haven't finished updating my previously written story yet. So sorry but thanks much for the constant reviewing.

And thanks to Badtzy, LadyNorrington19, and Sesamestreetkid, I'm not leaving you guys out.

**Chapter 8-Head for the barricades.**

----You gotta know when to stop and don't go over the top ' cuz there's a chamber deep inside the brain That's covered with chains, so don't be shakin' 'em loose And if ya do, i'd be runnin' for the hills---Limp Bizkit

------

Vegeta returned to the GR, immediately sensing the other child that his boy was so fond of. Kakarot's second spawn always made him rile with disgust. They were basically twins, in appearance and in personality. It was absolutely sickening. There was all ready one Sayian clown, why the hell make another? Gohan was never that stupid at his age.

Vegeta stepped up to see the boys conversing lightly about something, stopping instantly as the Prince presented himself. He cared nil for what they were saying. The only topic they ever spoke of was sparring and females as of late, so more then likely, it wasn't interesting.

To be honest, it made Vegeta¼relieved? That's the word. Relieved that his son was talking about the opposite sex. He had sometimes¼worried that Trunks was that horrid word Bulma had explained to him many years ago. He had cringed at even the word having meaning. Don't get Vegeta wrong, whatever floats your boat, as humans would say, but he would be damned if his son mated anything that¼well, to put it blunt, had a dick. Trunks and Goten were really close, and that's what had scared him, other then that, Trunks seemed like a 'normal teenager', whatever the word normal meant for a half-breed.

For a human, he more then likely was like every other kid his age, since the woman constantly reassured him that he was. But for a Sayian, he was far from being normal. The hair, the eyes, the blood, you name it, no other 'normal' Sayian would have it. Besides that of his strength and even that was weird because even for the race of Vegeta's ancestors, Trunks was too powerful to be 'normal'. But that had brought a smirk to Vegeta's lips. Only his son.

Vegeta pushed the button on the capsule and threw it to the floor, watching as ten new bots popped into sight. He had to admit, his woman's mind along with her father's, were astounding. Compacting anything into a little pill shaped figurine was, in his mind, impossible until she had proved him dead wrong. But he sure as hell wouldn't have admitted that for all the Donai---money as human refer to it as--- in the universe. When he had seen it happen for the first time, a motorcycle popping out of a little tiny tablet, he had thought he was hallucinating. But he had acted impassive, noticing the woman's glinting eyes on him, and a proud smirk. He shrugged and walked away. And ended up grinning evilly as he heard her growl of annoyance.

Vegeta knelled down before them, punching a few different buttons to activate them each. Soon they began to wheel about, getting used to their new rolling legs. He shook his head disapprovingly as they bumped into each other or fell over and couldn't get back up. One day, he decided, he was going to sit down with the woman and help her create a droid. With both of their super advance minds they should be able to create one. A machine that could do everything that he could do and be able to handle it. Which was the hardest part. No metal could stand a Sayian's strength, not on this planet anyway. There was one, that he knew of. The strongest metal in the known universal that Vegeta-sei had an abundance of. Katchine. The pods were made of this metal but the last he heard of it, it had been destroyed. So needless to say Vegeta had no idea what it was made out of or where to find it so there was really no point in telling the woman about it..

"Hey, Vegeta, how's it going?" The second spawn greeted with a dumb smile. Vegeta grunted without even lifting his eyes as he rose to his feet and began to stretch. "I see someone's not in a good mood." Goten mumbled over to Trunks who smiled in response and followed his father's movement. Goten doing the same.

The kid may not be all brains as his son, but damn the boy had Kakarot's strength. If he didn't watch it, Vegeta knew one day they would both surpass him. Not any time soon, but one day.

Vegeta gracefully lifted himself up on his palms, bringing his body into a perfect straight line, then began pumping his arms, stretching the muscles out in his biceps and forearms. Continuing his movements with his arms, he slowly began to extend his legs apart until they formed a perfect line from ankle to ankle. Bulma had made fun of him once as she had watched him train outside. She had called his action 'the splits' whatever the hell that meant. In response to her obvious insult, he had dared her to do it, knowing she never would have the capability or the gracefulness, but also having the knowledge that she would try anyhow just to prove herself to him. It had been entertaining; watching her fall on her backside more times then her front until she finally gave up and instead spread her legs out on the ground, smiling in satisfaction. 'Told you I could do it.' She had said with so much pride in her voice. He hadn't known why but he had found it very much arousing. He forced it away though, then, because they weren't together yet. Vegeta hadn't even thought of the woman as anything but his not very obedient slave. Nothing much had changed, Vegeta thought with a smirk.

"Screw you." Vegeta was brought from his thoughts as flipped himself back over, glaring at the two boys that were taking turns shoving one another.

"No, screw you."

"At least I got screwed." Goten shot back, smirking like a true Sayian while Trunks' cheeks burned with embarrassment along with anger.

"Getting rape, Goten, is not the same as getting laid." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at his boy's statement, having the need to laugh at their ridiculous bout. He made sure to continue paying attention to the dispute as he squatted down and began working his leg muscles.

"Hey, when you get some, you get some, no matter what type it is. And besides, I was very much willing."

"She was a crazy bitch. She tied you to the fucking bed." Trunks hollered forgetting all about his father, otherwise, he would have stopped talking a long time ago and certainly wouldn't have used such language.

"I could have gotten out of it."

"You were too drugged up on what she gave you."

"Hey, you're the one that set me up with her. Don't get all jealous because you chose the other sister who didn't give you any."

Trunks ground his teeth together, "I am going to beat the shit out of you." He growled.

Goten just chuckled, "Yeah right. More likely the other way around." He watched as the Sayian rage burn inside his best friend. But he could also tell the playfulness of his words, since really that was all this way. Harmless bickering.

"You can never beat me, monkey." Vegeta stalled in his leg stretch.

"Look who's talking. The Prince of them all."

"That's right, peasant. You better get the name right."

Goten was just about to retaliate but his eyes snapped wide as did Trunks and both flung their heads over to Vegeta who was now standing, legs apart, arms bent at the elbows in front of him as his golden aurora began to surge forward till he screamed out when the power erupted, resulting in the Transformation of his once black hair to pure gold, brightly shining, causing both younger Sayians to shield their eyes and strengthen their own ki just to stand the pressure of Vegeta's power pushing off his form. "What's he doing?" Goten asked as he began to slide back on his feet.

"I don't know. He knows we're not ready! He never does this!" Trunks tried to hurry in pushing his ki up as not to be flattened by his father's power. He was pushed back as more energy began forming, "He heightening to the second stage!" Trunks warned his friend, "Why is he projecting it!? We know how strong he is! And if he keeps this up, we're going to suffocate!" He tried to reason, tried to figure out why his father was doing this. It made no sense. If he was angry about their little confrontation then he would have just yelled at them to shut up like he usually does. Never once had he done this.

Another large yell erupted from Vegeta's mouth as he triggered his second stage of the Super Sayian level, allowing the occupants around him feel his wrath.

Vegeta snapped opened his eyes, narrowing at the figures before him. His teal orbs burned with hatred. His revenge was at hand. And this time, he would win.

_----Flashback---- _

_Vegeta's eyes weakly lifted as he tried to put in sight the one that was chuckling evilly in the darkness of his cell. Two shifts had past since Frieza put him inside under orders and like always, food was never given. No one had come, which wasn't odd at all since no one wanted to mess with a Sayian when he still had strength, especially this Sayian. But without food for twenty-eight hours, the Prince was helpless and weak. That brought the predators. _

_If he could see, which wasn't an option since the inhibitor still stung in his side, he would have noticed Zarbon followed by a few other creatures that had wanted to take a shot at the hot-headed monkey. This was their time for revenge. They were allowed to do anything they wanted without being reprimanded for it or known by the Prince himself since he couldn't see. _

"_Put his chains on." Ordered Zarbon, smirking in delight, basking in Vegeta's weakness. The plans he had rotating around in his mind for the monkey Prince made him grin with anticipation. He was going to take great pleasure in this beating. _

_Vegeta flinched as he felt thick cuffs being snapped shut around his wrists, not able to do anything to fight it. He heard the metal of the chains being clanged together while they clipped it to his cuffs, dragging him unwillingly to his feet. One creature held his left, one held his right; they pulled him out of his holding cell down a hallway that he couldn't see but knew by heart. After thirty sluggish paces, they turned into a room, which Vegeta knew as the torture chamber. The two men pinned his long chains to the wall before giving him a hard push against the solid wall, sneering in disgust. Vegeta gave a weak growl shot in their direction. _

"_Activate them." Zarbon directed. Vegeta stiffened at that word, clenching his teeth reading himself for the searing pain that would pass through his wrists and into his blood stream. _

_He felt the needles from inside the cuffs push into his skin, directly puncturing a vein. Vegeta unconsciously fell to his knees as the poison from the needle injected itself inside him destroying his blood system to affect his healing process and strength so he would feel the full effect of the punishment he soon would be dealt. _

_Vegeta growled as he felt hands pull him back up to his feet. "My, my, always the feisty one, Vegeta." He heard Zarbon's sick voice echo in the large room causing him to sneer. Every time Vegeta had been sent to the cell, Zarbon had always made sure to be present for the whole thing. And as if adding salt to the wound, Vegeta knew he couldn't do anything about it. _

"_Stay the fuck away from me." Vegeta whispered through clenched teeth, hating the fact that that was the only thing he could say and do at the moment. _

"_As if I would ever want to be near you. Being this far away and I can still smell your primate hide. It disgust me to the full degree, Vegeta. But the plans I have for you, I can just breath through my mouth for I will be damned if I missed this. Activate the whips."_

_Vegeta tightened his fists as he made a few moves forward, going as far as his chain would allow him to go, being halted only a few inches from Zarbon's grinning face. Vegeta stared blindly into his adversary's eyes, "One day, Zarbon. I will have my revenge." Vegeta heard the electric whips charge up causing the leathery straps to wiggle with the extreme power held in the palms of the five creatures that surrounded the Sayian._

"_I don't count on it, Monkey boy." At the nod of the head, a electrifying slice cut through his back causing Vegeta to drop his head in a hiss as the pain surged and vibrated throughout his skin. No one took a stall in heaving the powerful lash forward and wedging it into Vegeta's skin wherever it landed. Arms, legs, chest, back, neck, the whip was subjected to the naked skin and careless from the whimpering of the Sayian who was fighting to stand upon his feet and not give in to unconsciousness. _

_Zarbon watched with delighted eyes as the Sayian Prince thrashed in pain, being electrified by three hundred watts of power. Groans emitted from Vegeta's closed mouth, as he refused to let the agonizing screams escape his lips. It brought a satisfied smirk to his sea-green lips. Then again, it always does. "You sound just like your mother as I fucked her senseless." He grinned at the growl he received. He always knew the monkey had a sore spot for his mother. And what a female she was. "Your father could do nothing but watch as I brought the whore to complete pleasure over and over and over again. She was a wild one. Biting and clawing. Screaming to fuck her harder. So much like you." He watched in gratification when Vegeta straightened his stance, almost as if nothing was beating down upon his bleeding form. A blue glow began to flicker. The power that was held within was about to break free. And Zarbon basked in its wake. "So many monkey females wasted by the destruction. And by you¼Isn't that right, Prince?" He bit his lip in excitement, the ruthless power began to build. "You raped the last Sayian female and then killed her. And you dare call yourself a Prince. You are just like me, aren't you Vegeta? Rapist, murderer, and Frieza's whore. Only difference, you like it." That did it. Zarbon stepped back and watched in expected awe. _

_Vegeta's power exploded causing a sharp yell to pierce through his lungs as he lunged his head back to let the scream escape him before it tore his muscles apart. The men that surrounded him flew back, their whips falling up top of them causing immediately death, only two lucky ones escaped the way of the wiggling snakes of power. He yanked his arm once, then the other, causing the chain to break out of its hold against the solid stone wall. Vegeta whipped his arms around, the chains flew up in the air and swung around. And with sound and smell only, Vegeta lashed out one chain that instantly circled a creature's neck. He yanked it back, bringing the creature right into his outstretched leg, going through his back, ripping the spinal cord throughout his whole body till it stuck out of his stomach, killing him instantly. _

_Vegeta kicked his leg out, releasing the dead creature from his bloody calf and swung the other chain out to wrap around the feet of the running soldier who was trying to escape the wrath of the Sayian only to be dragged across the ground. Vegeta heard him whimper and instantly knew where his head was. Lifting one shoeless foot, he smashed the skull in. Pieces of the brain stuck to his toes and blood soaked the appendage making it impossible to tell that it was a foot being removed from the dead man's head. _

_Snatching one chain with his other hand he ripped the cuffs from his wrist, then the other. He sniffed the air, waiting, knowing, Zarbon was still there. But where?_

_Behind!_

_But it was too late. Vegeta smashed to the ground, grunting in pain as his once powerful body became nothing but a weak corpse. He begged for unconsciousness but Zarbon's voice whispered into his ear. "You can never beat me monkey. No matter how hard you try." The words spat and echoed in his brain._

_Vegeta's eyes snapped wide. What was he doing?! Panic began to ripe through him causing the power to raise once more. Zarbon rested his body between his legs. The green goon's hand reached down for his tail and gently stroking it, letting Vegeta know of his intentions. "I have always wondered why Frieza is so fond of you." Zarbon chuckled into his neck, breathing on the tiny hairs basking in the stiffened, tight muscles beneath him. _

_Vegeta's breath came in quick pants as the pleasure began to form. No! His mind screamed. He would not let this happen! Vegeta's power surged once more, throwing Zarbon off of him. And instantly, Vegeta was on his feet, in a fighting position waiting for any sound._

_There!_

_Vegeta pushed forward and pinned the disgusting creature by the neck against the wall, while his other hand had formed a large, bright, yellow ki ball pushing it against Zarbon's stomach, letting the power slowly burn through the armor, the clothes, the skin, ignoring the screaming as the pain ripped into his opponent's body. Vegeta's blind eyes were staring directly in his opponent's face, wishing for all he was worth to be able to see the pain he was now inflicting. _

_And just when Vegeta thought he had won¼unconsciousness took over him. _

_----END----_

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Stop, please! You're killing him!" Goten cried, tears staining his eyes as he yanked on Vegeta's glowing hand. But the older Sayian was blind to it all, not even feeling Goten, or hearing his cries. He pushed the solid ki ball further against Trunks' stomach, blood was pouring from the screaming child as he cried, begging his father to stop.

Trunks did not know what happened. He didn't even see it coming. And most of all, couldn't do anything to stop it. After Vegeta's second transformation, he attacked him, throwing fists, knees, and ki blasts directed at him and hitting every time. He wasn't as fast nor powered up enough for the attacks not to hurt and with each lash, Trunks groaned in pain, wondering desperately what was wrong with his father. He could hear Goten beg from down below, yelling at Vegeta to stop. But his father was hearing none of it. It was like he was in a trans. Rage burned in his teal eyes showing no thoughts that Vegeta knew what he was doing.

If only he could get five seconds. That was all he needed to power to a super Sayian. Five seconds, but the older Sayian would not cease in his relentless beating. Never once did his fists stall in punching his face, then his stomach before spinning and ramming a foot into the side of his cheek, crushing the bone instantly. That was how powerful Vegeta was right now. Every hit upon his body broke fragments inside his form, causing him to grunt and groan in pain. Blood poured from his mouth and nose, jaw broken in two making him unable to speak, to try and get through to his enraged father.

And now here they were. After throwing Trunks to the ground, Vegeta landed right next to his semi-unconscious form and slammed him into the wall holding him by the neck while his other hand formed a blast strong enough to kill Trunks weakened body and shoved it right into his skin, directing the blast to not kill him instantly but to slowly work its way through the layers of skin and blood till it reach bone. Trunks screamed out as it began to eat away at his rib cage.

Just then, it all ended. The ball was gone, but not the pain. The pressure on his neck weakened and a muffled gasp sounded. Trunks slowly opened his swollen and bloody eyes, blinking a few times to relieve his sight of the blurriness.

A short time later, his father's face came into view. Wide eyes, mouth open, shock plastered to his face like he hadn't known he just spend fifteen minutes trying to kill his own son. The release on his neck caused his body to fall to the ground, having no strength to stand on his own and instantly, and thankfully, consciousness slip from his hold, releasing him of the most excuriating pain he had ever felt in his entire life.

Vegeta took a few benumbed steps back as he gazed baffled at his

bloody, and beaten son's form. Had he killed him? OH, god¼had he killed his own son?! No, no. Not possible. His eyes blinked as Goten's form appeared and rolled him over. Vegeta eyes widened all the more. The boy was unrecognizable. His face swollen, his suit swallowed up by red, the blood that soaked his entire form. The only thing visible, the only thing that made Vegeta brutally aware, was the lavender strands.

Goten shook the unconscious child, begging him to wake up. The coal eyes snapped to him with tears, "Why did you do that!?" He cried, "Why?!"

His mouth fluttered as he tried to form some type of explanation. He could have sworn to anyone that it was Zarbon he was fighting. Not his own son. Not Trunks. But he could offer nothing to comfort the distressed boy as he cried over his dying child. His¼dying… child¼Vegeta snapped his mouth shut as reality shoved its way into his mind. He had to take control over the situation. "Take him to the woman."

Goten's eyes flew up to his, as if asking 'what'?

"Take him now!" Vegeta hollered causing the child to flinch but immediately gather the unmoving form in his arms and went running out of the door screaming for Bulma.

Vegeta stumbled back as soon as the boy left, and having no other strength then to slid down the wall, releasing his power to its original form. His legs were slightly spread, knees bent, elbows on top, and head in hands as he stared wide eyed at the floor. What had he just done? He could have killed his own child! Why hadn't he been aware of what was going on? Why had he blacked out like that? He had never once harmed his children in any way unless they were sparring. But Trunks wasn't even powered up. In comparison, it was like him beating up a human in his regular form. The power the same and the end result of the person opposite of his fists.

Oh, gods. The blood.

Vegeta looked upon his hands that he just ran through his hair. It was¼every where. All over his arms, legs, suit, splattered here and there. His son's blood covered him. It made him sick. And at that very moment, Vegeta dematerialized only to reappear in the backroom, letting the contents spill from his stomach in the toilet.

* * *

Crazy! It was kind of long I noticed, sorry. Well, I hope you like it anyway, tell me what you think! 

Next Time: Vegeta runs away while Bulma fixes their broken child.


	9. Sympathetic

--Chapter 9-- Sympathetic

The same old feelings are taking over, and I can't seem to make them go away, And I can't take all the pressure sober. (I can't make it go away. I can't make it go away)-----Seether-

--

Bulma flung up from her couch as she heard Goten's desperate scream from outside her door. She ran to it, fear rolling around in her stomach. She pressed the button, watching as if time just slowed as her son's form came into view, letting little by little of his broken body show until it finally revealed Goten's distressed and crying features. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the bloody and wrecked child, his dirty blue hair the only part that looked familiar. "OH, Kami, Goten what happened!"

"No time to explain, Bulma, where can I put him?"

Bulma waved her hand, trying to kill her thoughts needing to think clearly at the moment. "I have a room back here." She knew he was following as she past her desk and lifted a picture frame. She had made this extra medical room for Vegeta. On several occasions he had tried to destroy himself and either couldn't make it to the med. Bay, or didn't want to be seen by other doctors and nurses that were around. So she made this one to help himself. She had never intended for Trunks to need it.

She past through the secret pass way, pointing to the operating table, cursing to the gods that the Regeneration Tank was malfunctioning. While Goten set Trunks on the table, Bulma went to the emergency intercom, telling the Med. Ward she needed a full staff to come here immediately. She turned back to Goten, "Take off his clothes." She ordered as she went to the cabinets and got the morphine, needles, and other surgical tools, placing them on the table next to the bed. Bulma went to the washroom where she pulled on a smock and gloves.

----

After eight hours of cleaning all the blood away, righting broken bones, reattaching tore ligaments, and bandaging all gashes all over his form, they lifted the unconscious child off the blood soaked bed and placed him on nice clean sheets. Spreading a blanket over his naked body, Bulma sighed in exhaustion. The nurse to her right plugged in the needle to make sure the Sayian had enough morphine running through his body to make the patient as comfortable as possible. The male nurse on the opposite side of the bed adjusted the breathing tube, and then reached under the sheet to make sure the hose going into his chest to inflate his lung wasn't lose.

Forty broken bones in the legs, arms, chest cavity, rib cage, jaw, cheeks, and a small bone in his neck. Two busted eardrums, a broken vein in his eye, a collapsed lung, a concussion, and a large round burn that had cut through all layers of the Sayian's skin, more known as a third degree burn, had resulted from what? Bulma still didn't know. She had a distant feeling, but she chose to ignore it. He wouldn't have done this. No, not on purpose. Vegeta knows better.

Bulma knew her child would be just fine considering the amount of damage he was in, it would just take a week or less for him to heal. And if not then he could just go into the R.T., when it was fixed. Bulma made sure that went on the top of her list to do. She sighed heavily as she tore off the bloody gloves and smock along with the rest of the crew all tired and wanting to go home. "Thanks, guys. I'll make sure to put a bonus in each of your paychecks for your help today. Just leave your name in the inbox on the way out.

After everyone cleared out, Bulma heard the door open, seeing Goten come in silently, "Is he going to be all right?"

"Of course, Goten. If you'd like to see what's wrong there is a list right there. I would tell you but it's kind of long." She smiled all though not finding the humor anywhere. "He's a tough one. Just like his father." She kissed his forehead, brushing his bloody locks away from his face. Bulma slid her eyes up to see Goten look miserably down on his best friend. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

His eyes snapped up and Bulma gasped by the anger she saw present in them. She knitted her brows in confusion. He never once showed such distaste in front of her before. "Vegeta." He growled out looking to Trunks again.

Bulma's eyes widened as she realized her thoughts were right. The one she didn't want to believe. There was an excuse. There just had to be. Vegeta would never harm his heir in such a way. No matter what. He couldn't have possibly just lost his control while they were sparring, he's knows how to handle his power. He is a skillful fighter and holds his strength against his son. Always did. Even when they were serious, Vegeta never let his true power escape him because he knew he was stronger then Trunks. He knew it. So why?

"Watch him for me?" He nodded as he pulled a chair from the corner and sat down, "If you want to call your mom, the phone is on my desk." Bulma ran out of the room without saying anything else.

Something had happened. Something was wrong with Vegeta. It scared her to the bone at that thought. What could have possibly happened for him to lose control? For him to do that to his child¼almost killing him? Was he all right? Was he hurt too?

Bulma ran out the automatic doors to her private building, running along the sidewalk till she cut through the grass going along the side of her house reaching the backyard where the GR was. At least that fear had been allayed, the GR still stood. But that left more possibilities open. Possibilities she knew she wouldn't like.

She stepped inside, her hand searched the wall for the light switch. She squinted when they blinded her as she gazed around, searching for any damage to the machine. None. The bots were still on the ground, rolling around. That meant that they weren't even using them. And from the look of Goten, it looked as if they didn't even start training. So what had happened?!

To the far right she saw a large puddle of blood that had not yet dried yet. The wall above it was splattered with nasty liquid. Her eye narrowed at that, unsure how any of it could have happened.

Bulma gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes caught her husband's form slouched against the wall on the far left. His head held in his hands, elbows on knees. He didn't even look up at her. She slowly made her way to him, knelling down, studying his form. Sweat covered his hands and forehead, his eyes covered by his fingers. Dry blood curtained his unimpaired form, splattered here and there, as if he had a paint fight and he was the main target. His knuckles were torn and bruised, faded blood stains wrapped his hands but it appeared as if he had tried to wash the vital fluid from them.

"Vegeta¼" Bulma whispered before cautiously resting a small hand upon his shoulder only to have him flinch at the contact. She pulled away immediately, knitting her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. She sat herself down on her knees as she inched closer, grabbing his hands that protected his face. "Vegeta, it's me, baby." She cooed as she leaned her head in to get her face in his sight.

Vegeta heard her voice and instantly took in a deep breath. Her heated scent filled his veins, bringing his mind from the misery he had put it in as to punish himself for the actions he had done. He lifted his coal eyes to her blue concerned filled ones. But he turned his head away in shame, pulling his hands from hers, "The boy." He swallowed hard, hating how it came out in a pathetic, hoarse tone.

"He's fine. He will be. Vegeta, what happened? Tell me." She pleaded, only to be disappointed when he stood up, she followed the action. Bulma watched as he ignored her eyes pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. She had never seen him this distressed before. It scared her.

She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. His shaking lips pressed hard and uncontrolled against hers, running down her jaw line and nipping on her neck. "Vegeta¼stop." She whimpered, her brows knit at his rough treatment. His knee was between her legs, one hand pinned her arms above her head while the other groped her breast. "No, Vegeta." Bulma growled, knowing exactly what he was doing. He growled at her transgression.

Vegeta felt her struggled and try to kick him between the legs, disconcerted by her obvious rejection. Why now? Why can't he just get lost in her like he needed to? Why was she rejected him when he needed her so badly? Vegeta pulled from her neck to snarl at her in her face only to be met by her angry features staring at him adamantly, "No. I am not going to let you forget this one, Vegeta." Bulma spat through clenched teeth.

His physical need for release, his mental distress, his rough hands and unsure, uncontrolled movements only made Bulma realize what exactly had happened. He had a flashback and in result lashed out at his child in a blind rage. It had finally happened. The control that he had once before had, has been broken. No longer could he hold himself back from the past, and no longer was he safe around his children. Bulma had known. She had known all along this would happened. She just hadn't predicted how badly.

Vegeta pushed himself away, turning his face aside in obvious guilt and shame. His fists clenched, nails dug into his palm causing blood to drip and mix with the fluids of his son's.

Bulma watched him, waiting for him to do something. She knew he was confused. He didn't know why he had lashed out at the boy, but most of all, he didn't know why he couldn't control it. Bulma wondered what could have triggered such an memory to have him be so violent. What was he fighting? What was the flashback about? Frieza? His father? Maybe Zarbon? She didn't know. She just hoped that he would be able to bounce back from this. Guilt had never shown so much on Vegeta's features before. She was afraid he would do something irrational. Like leave, and not come back. And she had pushed him away when he needed her.

Bulma stepped to him, "Vegeta¼" But he just turned and walked out without looking back. Second later, she heard him blast off into the air. She dropped her head, praying that he comes back.

-----

Bulma walked into the private room where her son was located and smiled at seeing Goten with his head rested on the bed fast asleep. She stepped back out and picked up the phone, calling her best friend. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chi-Chi."

"Hey, Bulma. How's Trunks? Is he going to be all right? Goten called."

"He's going to be just fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't know yet. But don't worry about it. Hey, could you send Goku over, it's late and I don't want Goten to fly home alone. And besides that little tyke's asleep."

"Sure. Do you want me to come over and help out with Bra?"

"No, my mom has her right now. Thanks anyway."

"Ok, Bulma. Goku will be over soon."

"Thanks." After saying good-byes, Bulma sighed as she stepped back into the room, stalling as she gasped, holding a hand to her chest, trying to hold down her heart, "Goku." She chided in a whisper. "I told you not to do that."

"Sorry, Bulma." He smiled in his Son-like manner. "How's Trunks?"

"See for yourself." She pointed to behind him, which he turned around.

"Wow. What happened?"

"Promise not to tell, or even say anything about it ever again?" He nodded. "I think Vegeta kind of lost control."

The wild-haired man turned to her with a cocked eyebrow, "Vegeta? No, he wouldn't lose control like that. Not against his son." He sounded so sure Bulma wanted to believe him but she just shook her head and made her way to the opposite side of the bed, gently stroking her son's broken and bruised cheek.

"Goku¼I'm worried. Vegeta's memories¼they've gotten worse. I don't know what to do anymore. I can't help him and he won't let anyone else. I'm just so lost. And mad. That jackass knows something's wrong and he ignores it. I just wished sometimes he wasn't so damn stubborn."

"You know Vegeta, Bulma, if he wasn't stubborn, he wouldn't be¼well, Vegeta."

"Yeah, I guess your right. But still."

"You want me to talk to him?"

Bulma quickly snapped her head up and shook it, "No. If he ever found out I told you about his flashbacks he'd kill me. You know how he hates when I say anything about him, telling you about his memories is a BIG no no on his list. He'll never forgive me. But I don't know what to do. Now, I can't leave him alone with Bra or Trunks. Do you know how hard that is going to be on him? Has to be watched when he's with his own kids? But what else can I do? He's not safe around them. I mean, would you look at Trunks." His swollen face made him look fat, causing Bulma to smile sadly but frown at the same time. His nose was huge, lips chapped but large, cheeks highly discolored, along with a large gash across his forehead and down his eye covered by a white bandage. "What if¼what if a memory is triggered around Bra? She is so tiny."

"Bulma, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Maybe this needed to happen. Maybe Vegeta will realize how unstable he really is. He needs help. I know that. You know that. But he's has to know that. Not just be told."

"I know. I just want to push him in the right direction." She sighed as she grabbed a bag full of liquid from the side table to replace the empty one of morphine, rewiring it to flow through his veins. Bulma dropped her hands to run her fingertips of her son's bandaged arm that was held in a metal brace along with the rest of his body. "He left two hours ago. Hasn't come back yet. I made dinner, but I'm not hungry. If you want to go eat--"

"Thanks, B!" He was gone before she even finished her thought. She laughed lightly as him. It was a refreshing conversation, Goku always knew how to make everything alright again.

-----

Bulma had just finished changing his blood soaked bandages frowning upon them. His lacerations should be in the healing process by now, the smaller ones should all ready be completely gone and yet they weren't. She looked up at his face then snapping her eyes to his heart monitor, it beeped continuously, but just a little below normal for a Sayian. Trunks had certainly not seen his father coming. He wasn't even powered up enough to Super Sayian it appeared, while Vegeta was giving it almost all he had.

She had cleaned out his tubing that was going into his chest trying to figure out if she would have to do surgery tomorrow or it would heal on it's own. For humans, she knew surgery was the only option, but Sayians can heal from even the toughest of wounds. The reasons she hadn't put full casts around his whole body was because she knew he didn't need it. All they had to be was aligned and they would instantly begin healing. But in his current form, he seemed in the same condition as the five hours prior when they just ended. She sighed, dipping her fingers into a water glass she had brought in with her after grabbing a few sheets from her room along with a pillow to sleep on the inflatable mattress that she had set up in her office. Bulma ran her wet fingers on his busted and chapped lips, letting it soak through and hopefully run down his throat to sooth away the soreness that was bound to be there when he awoke.

His burn was what worried Bulma the most. Especially a third degree. His skin was all torn away leaving only blood in its wake. Tomorrow she needed to make fake skin to put over it so it melted in with his, instead of using the real thing which would cause her to take skin off of her son. She didn't really want to do that. But by tomorrow, he should be ready to have the skin placed on and if not, then they would have to wait. But either way, he was going to have a large scar there.

His first scar. Why did that bring tears to her eyes?

She looked toward the door, wishing with all her soul that her lover would return. He needn't run like this. Vegeta knew Trunks wouldn't be angry. He shouldn't be ashamed so much as not to come home. But Bulma knew Vegeta more then anything, and right now, perhaps it was best that he was alone, let him contemplate on all that had transpired. Hopefully he would realize that something wasn't right with him.

Bulma muffled a yawn and looked over at the clock. Ten o'clock it read. She hadn't gotten much sleep in her nap considering she was interrupted twice. And barely sleeping the night before had certainly began to take it's toll. She just wanted to be there when Trunks awoke. She knew it was going to be soon.

As if he could read her mind, Trunks groaned weakly, voice tremble before he began to cough. Something was down his throat and it wouldn't move. He began to panic. High pitched beeping sounds began to blare all around him, scaring the shit out of him even more. But the fact that he couldn't move his body had brought a whole knew set of worries to him.

The cool touch on his forehead made him seize his struggling, wanting to be able to hear the reason he was tied down and something down his throat. But he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was a high-pitched hum. Ok, he couldn't move, he couldn't hear, there was something down his throat, and he couldn't breath through his nose. All of his senses were gone! He cried out in his mind in a terror. He couldn't think, he could barely breath with the stupid instrument choking him and all he could feel were the delicate touches that brushed across his forehead to a person he couldn't even see since he was too weak to open his eyes. He wanted to power up and blast whatever was holding him down to oblivion. Whatever it would take to get him out of the helpless position he was in. He was Sayian after all. He needed control and the ability to protect himself.

Ki! That's right. He could sense ki. Trunks took deep breaths, the hose that filled his throat allowing him access to pull in air. Was it a respirator? It was helping him breath, but he didn't want help, damn it. He wanted to breath on his own.

After trying to calm himself enough to use his six sense, Trunks mentally sighed in joy at the feeling of his mother's ki next to him. And slowly, his breathing began to slow on his own and his panic heart rate went to normal. Just the touch of his mother brought him so much peace. Must be a Sayian thing.

He wondered how he got into this position. He remembered Goten and the fight they were having. That was it! His father had attacked him. Why, was still the question without an answer. So was he in the hospital? Is that why his body wouldn't move? That must have been it. Man, did his stomach hurt!

Trunks felt her fingers poke around his eyelid trying to tell him to open it but his weak body refused so Bulma herself pried the lids apart, sticking her head in his blurry view and smiling. He wanted to growl at her but kept it at bay knowing full well his mother gets angry at him when he does that toward her. Along with his father. It was a natural instinct for a Sayian to growl when they don't like something, or when they really do. As his father had once explained to him. But he had to learn to keep it down, which had been pretty hard in the beginning.

She said something, her lips were moving but no sounds came out of it. He instantly concluded that he had busted eardrums, the genius that he was. That could be the only reason. He squinted his tired eye up at her, shaking his head, hoping she would understand that he couldn't hear her. But she just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before her hands reached out and gripped the tube in his throat. He felt like gagging as she slowly pulled the thing out, causing his breath to catch in his throat, literally.

Bulma was quick to have a hand clothe ready to hold against his mouth as he spit up all the extra fluids that were stuck in his throat. She rubbed his Adam's apple for him with her other hand trying to ease the pain she knew stuck in his lungs. Bulma herself had twice been put on a respirator after her delivery with Trunks and Bra. The birth had been so hard on her human body resulting her to be in intensive care for three days. She remembered all the pain and discomfort at having a tube stuck down her throat, she wanted to ease that for her own child.

Bulma pressed the button for the bed to slowly rise his upper body into a slight sitting position. She put a straw between his lips to suck down as much water as possible before she pulled it away. He sighed as the pain began to ease.

At the feeling of a cool clothe on his head, Trunks opened his eye to see his mother smiling down at him as she began to speak again. He frowned at her before clearing his throat, but no words escaped his lips. He couldn't talk! His breathing increased ten-fold as panic began to form once again. Why couldn't he move his jaw!? His eyes were wide as he gazed up at her, fear present in his blue orbs. Her fingers though, began to gently stroke his brow, her lips were moving as if her words would calm him but her touch was enough to make his mind clear.

Bulma looked at her son in complex, why was he getting so round up? He knows he'll get better. Why won't he speak? Something is serious wrong. She slowly tore herself away from him, hearing him groan in protested but she kept her eyes connected with his, letting him know that she wasn't going far, as she lowered to the foot of the bed. Bulma picked up his list of injuries wanting to know why her son wasn't reacting to her words. She sighed heavily at the sight of a broken jaw and two busted eardrums. He can't talk nor hear.

Bulma stepped up to his face to smile down at him, wanting to calm his fast beating heart and held up her fingers in front of his face. She thanked Kami at that moment that they both knew sign language. Trunks had taken Sign Language for foreign credits. And in the process, he had taught her, which she was grateful for, especially now. She signed 'I love you' and he smiled back, calming himself once more. 'Wait. Be back.' She signed before hurrying out of the room.

Trunks watched her leave with his eyes wondering where she was going but in that instant he caught sight of his body. Barely moving his head up since there was a bone cracked in it, Trunks looked down upon himself. Metal bars wrapped around his arms, making them very uncomfortable along with unmovable, but fortunately that was all he could see since the sheet covered him up to the top of his naked chest. He frowned at this. Had his father really done this to him? Whatever he had done to cause this reaction, he needed to find out so he never said or did it again.

His eyes shifted as his mother came back in the room with a pad and pen. He smiled at her. She was quick to jot down something then hold it in front of his view. 'Do you hurt? Blink one for yes, two for no' it read. This way it was quicker for them to communicate.

He blinked once.

Bulma went to the wire that ran morphine into his blood and opened up the valve more. She was slightly worried, she had to admit. He was running a high fever and his blood pressure was below normal. And the blood loss wasn't helping much. She never had a pouch of blood from Trunks because no matter what he never gotten beaten to the point where he couldn't heal himself like he was now. And plus, they had the RT before. She growled mentally.

Bulma snapped her head to his whimper, watching him lower his eyes to his own hand. She took his hand in her palm and concentrated on the letters that he spelt into her skin. "What did I do?"

Her brows knit and instantly tears sprung to her eyes. She pused her lips to keep them from shaking and she shook her head, holding tight to his hand. She kissed his scratced palm, rubbing his broken skin softly, attempting to ease his painful question as she tried to come up with an answer.

That question was breaking her, the stress of today and the little sleep in between was digging a hole in her stone walls. She tried to explain but she snapped her lips shut again. None of it would sound right, and nothing she told him would be acceptable except the truth. And the truth was something she couldn't give. It was not her place. Vegeta had to answer that question.

Bulma wrote down on her notepad, 'I'm giving you a sedative. You need to rest.' His eye narrowed in sorrow for causing her distress. She smiled lovingly kissing his temple. Bulma grabbed the needle and poked his skin. Within only a few seconds he shut his eye.

Bulma's tear released, a sob escaping, dropping her head on his hand that she held tightly, crying against him, apologizing profusely for not protecting him better. She had known something would go wrong and she had done nothing. What kind of mother did that make her?

----


	10. Change

To Someonewholikestowrite: Thanks for letting me know about that, I had no clue, and even took me a while to find where I go, but I got it, thanks.

So everyone knows, my anonymous reviews has been activated.

Thanks for the response last chapter, it was awesome!

And To Neobatwoman: Nitpick---I added the part about his clothes just to make you happy. And just so you know I wouldn't be doing this story if it weren't for my Naruto fic! So be thankful!! Nice Try though!

---Chapter 10--Change

So now the waves they have subsided and my soul is bleeding, I can't take away all the shame I feel, forgive me---Staind

-----------------1

Vegeta dropped down in front of the building that held his wife and son. He didn't know what time it was, only that it was too late for the woman to be awake. He shouldn't have even come back. He had no right to be here. However, he soon found himself flying back, unable to stay away. Fear for his son's health had made him return despite the shame he felt.

He wondered briefly if Bulma had increased security to keep him away. It sounds like something she would do. Hell, she had done it before but that had been about ten years ago. Such hatred between them had not existed since. He wondered if her blue eyes would still be filled with revulsion much like it had been hours ago when she rejected him. But he couldn't blame her for it.

In all the years he had trained with his young son, he had only lost control one other time. Trunks had been eight and managed to hit him. Vegeta had been taken off guard and could only react by hitting back. The tears that had shined in his blue eyes, Vegeta recalled with annoyance, had been enough for him to seek forgiveness by taking the youngling to the park. And it was instantly better. The boy had smiled bright and ran to get ready.

But now would it be that easy? Trunks was older, not a naive child so easily persuaded by material objects. And what he had done was no slap on the wrist.

How to make Trunks understand without telling him anything? How to get forgiveness without asking for it? Everything was so damned complicated now that Trunks was older. Ironically he remembered thinking that same thing when Trunks was a kid. How stupid he had been.

Vegeta lifted once more off his feet, only to float up to the window on the second floor. The woman had left the window open for him. It was a good sign but somehow he believed he did not deserve to be forgiven so quickly. He went inside going to the door at the end of the darkened hallway and pressing the code to open it. It swished up silently, revealing a mattress lay out in the middle of the floor where the woman slept peacefully on the right side, giving him his own space to fill in at her left. A small light was on at her desk, so she wouldn't be in total darkness. She always was afraid of the dark. Most of the time she had to sleep with the TV on which bothered the hell out of him.

He floated over her, stepping past her desk, only to stall at the doorway.

There he was. His son. A morbid sight he never thought he would ever have to witness. Now the image would never be far from his mind.

A soft light bolted to the wall, illuminated his son. Swollen and bruised, almost unrecognizable. The monitors beeped around him, disturbing the silent air, the only indication that time had not ceased as Vegeta had momentarily thought it had.

He stepped closer, hesitantly and with much deliberation. Vegeta gazed down at the boy's sweaty and pallid features, the parts that weren't covered in bandages anyway. It was signs of a fever, which only upset Vegeta more.

How could he have done this? With his bare hands he had struck his son and beaten him nearly to death. And throughout it all, he had been blind. Blind with a rage twenty years old.

What right did he have now to call himself a father? For years upon years, all he could do was hate and curse his own father for the brutal treatment he had received as a child. Now, Trunks replaced his four-year-old self. His biggest fear had been realized.

He was his father.

Vegeta shut his eyes tight in horror. The gods were surely having a laugh about now. Bulma had tried to warn him and he had been too damn blinded by his pride to listen to her. Well, he'd have to listen now. He was a danger to his children and his mate. What a cruel way to make him see.

He knit his brows when he heard the boy's wheeze. It sounded as if liquid was built up in his lungs. He frowned at that. The boy's arms were in metal casts, but that was really all he could see. Stepping to the bottom of the bed, he grabbed the clipboard and read the list of wounds, snapping his eyes away in shame once he was done. He shifted to the side, reaching up to pull down the sheet and take a look at the burned wound only to find it covered in blood soaked clothe. Scowling at the tube that was in his son's chest, Vegeta reached behind him and pulled on new sterilized gloves. The woman should have a nurse in here to change his bandages every hour.

But then again¼he shouldn't need it. Why was there so much blood? Why wasn't he healing yet? Vegeta went back down to the clipboard and read the overall review. Too much blood loss. _**Shit**_. Vegeta almost threw the thing back down. All that was happening over the hours was Trunks losing even more blood because of this huge wound because he didn't have enough blood to heal himself! It was like a big fucking cycle.

He removed the bandage over the burn only to stall. The blast he had used had eaten away Trunks skin, muscle, and nearly bone. No human would have survived. A large one foot in diameter hole was what used be Trunks' abdomen. Now it was a bloody mess four inches deep.

Vegeta's eyes moved to the bag of morphine and opened the valve just a bit more. He was trying desperately to take away all of Trunks' pain but he knew it was impossible.

Not wishing to hurt anymore then he had, Vegeta draped a new bandage over it without cleaning it as he had planned.

He looked around the room trying to decide what else to do to fix the damage he had done.

Blood. He needed blood.

Vegeta ransacked all of the cabinets, trying to figure out where he had placed his secret stash of blood for himself. Sayian blood wasn't as complicated as human blood. As long as you had a little bit of Sayian DNA in your veins, it would work and does not cause any complications. So giving Trunks some of his blood would not be an issue. He scowled as he checked the last drawl, growling to himself. He must have used it before. A long time ago, obviously since now they had the Rejuvenation tank.

Vegeta turned back to his child, and with nothing else left to do, pulled the sheet back up and sat down in the chair. He watched the boy's chest rise and fall with each weak breath. Shouldn't the boy be on a respirator? He didn't sound right. Maybe it was because of the collapsed lung. Anyway, he wasn't worried. For no matter how much pain the child was in, he would heal from all of it, even if he had great blood loss. It would just take a little longer. Tomorrow he had made sure to help the woman figure out what the hell was wrong with that fucking RT.

--------------1

Bulma yawned as she stretched her body. Upon catching the empty side next her, Bulma sighed with a heavy heart. Why hadn't he come home? He should know that no matter what happens, he always has a place here. She was just worried. More worried now that he was still missing.

Bulma threw the covers off her form, getting sight of the clock. Three thirty it read. She groaned but heaved herself up, knowing she had to check on her kid. She crossed her arms, shivering, the winter weather affecting her bare feet.

She stalled and smiled sadly at seeing him sitting in a chair with his back facing her, watching their child sleep. Relief rolled off her shoulders upon seeing him. Nevertheless, it was a distressing sight to say the least.

Bulma had decided that no matter how angry she was herself and Vegeta, she was not going to show it. Vegeta knew what he had done and places more blame on himself then she could ever have. What he needed now, was a mate to stand by him and help him.

She slowly and silently stepped up to her husband, her hands reached up to rest upon his shoulders but then they pulled back, slightly, unconsciously. His suit still had the bloody remains of the recent battle. She had to fight with herself to keep her lips tight to hide her disgust. From her position she was able to see his hands, the blood that had been so prominate before had vanished completely leaving the skin rubbed raw. Her brows knit in sorrow. She could not let him suffer through this alone. It was too obvious how badly it had effected him. Bulma slid her hands down his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down to nuzzling the side of his face, "I am glad you're home."

"Why? So you can tell me what a horrible father I am?" He whispered bitingly not moving nor reacting to her attentions.

Bulma pulled back slightly. She sighed, knowing she had been right to assume his self-loathing. She shook her head against him, "No, Vegeta. I don't think you're a horrible father." She sighed for he still didn't respond, "I didn't let you continue, Vegeta, because I wanted you to see just what is happening to you. You seem to ignore that there is something wrong. You don't want to admit it. And you don't have to. Not to me."

"I can control it." It was lie, one to save his dying dignity.

"Ok. If you believe that. Then what happened with you and Trunks?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone, woman."

Bulma pulled away and stepped up to the bed, touching Trunks' cheek and kissing him softly. She was trying to gain control of her temper but his ignorance was pushing her past her limits. She grit her teeth, turning her blue eyes to him. "Trunks deserves an explanation. What are you going to tell him?" Tears nearly surfaced as she remembered Trunks' question from earlier. "You almost killed him. And you still think you're okay? What if it had been Bra? Or me? You're too strong, Vegeta." She stopped herself from continuing, hating herself for going on the rant she had meant to keep inside herself.

Vegeta had never thought his power would hurt his family. He only wanted to protect them from everything that could possibly hurt them. But what to do when that enemy, is your mirrored reflection?

Vegeta dropped his gaze to the floor, her words affecting him far more then he had wanted them too. There was no fighting against her. This was an argument he could not and did not want to win.

Bulma knit her brows in sorrow. She had not meant to cause such pain. The reflection that had been in his eyes for only a half a second had given everything away and now all she wanted to do was apologize. She walked behind him again and held him around the neck, her check resting against the side of his head, chin resting on her own arm.

It was several minutes till his voiced sounded, "What will they want from me?" It was a whispered filled with forced surrender, but Bulma took no joy from it. She actually despised that sound.

"Nothing. Nothing that you don't want to give them. They will ask questions, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but the reason to go and talk to these people is so you can lie some of your demons at rest. They will give you information on how to do that."

"What makes you think they won't run as hard as possible to get away from me?" She could feel the smirk against her cheek.

She smiled at him, "They will make no judgments, Vegeta. Nor will they be scared of you. I'll make sure it. And if you are worried about things like people finding out, they can't tell a single soul without your consent. Not even me. They want to help, Vegeta, not hurt." Bulma reached around, making him turn his head. She watched his cold, dark, painful eyes keep from connecting with hers. She smiled in spite and kissed his lips gently, stroking his tight cheek, "I love you." Bulma kissed him once more before she slowly left his person. "Come to bed when your ready." She stepped to the doorway only to hear his low voice, whisper in what sounded like regret.

"Make your call, Onna." She smiled lightly and walked out.

-------------1

Bulma's eyes fluttered open, moaning as she begged the gods to let her sleep just a little bit more. What had awakened her this time¼noise¼but from where? She rubbed her orbs, trying to clear away the blanket of exhaustion that still hung over her. She groaned, stalling instantly though at the shouts of tortured moans coming from somewhere.

Bulma's body snapped up from her inflatable bed as the sound of a muffled, 'Mommy' cried from the room next door. She flung off her covers and ran as fast as she could into the chamber her son was in.

Trunks' head was thrashing this way and that against his pillow, sweat covered his battered cheek, eye clenching tightly. His body was trying to move as if in danger but the casts that surrounded his limbs gave him no leisure. He was whimpering badly, groaning and moaning as he tossed his head.

Bulma grabbed a clothe, wetting it with the pitcher of water that sat next to him and covered his sizzling forehead with it. "Trunks.. Shit! He can't hear me." She chided herself as she tried to grip his chin only to have it torn away from her. She needed to wake him. He was obviously having a very bad dream or hallucinating from his fever, which depressingly still hadn't broke.

Bulma's eyes twitched around the room, cursing Vegeta for not being anywhere near, as she tried to figure out what she could possibly do. Until she remembered what she usually did with him as a child. She sat upon the bed, removing Trunks' pillows and instead, laid his head upon her chest. Not caring for the awkward position she was in, Bulma began to hum, letting Trunks feel the vibrations upon her chest feeling as if she was purring. She held his head tightly to her for he had wanted to pull away and continued louder.

His whimpering began to slow as he felt the constant beat and rhythm of something that somehow calmed the raging nightmare, easing it away behind a dark cloud. Bulma smiled into her son's lavender locks, kissing the crunchy hair, reminding herself to wash it when he is allowed to go free. She knew Trunks would have a fit if he saw the way his hair was. The perfectionist that he was.

His heart rate became lethargic, as he returned to a restful sleep not pledged by nightmares. Bulma gradually lifted his head from her chest and replaced the pillows as carefully as she could as not to awaken him. She sighed running a hand through her own messed hair, begging for a bathroom. She was afraid though to leave him alone. Not wanting him to wake up without someone hear to care for his needs.

Bulma stumbled over her bed, getting glimpse of the clock. Six in the morning was the read out and all she could do was groan. She had work today. She cursed under her breath, turning back to her desk to call up her father. "Hey, dad." She replied after his calm voice answered.

"Hello, Bulma-dear. I guess you want my grandchild back?"

"Well, sometime soon, no rush." She forced a light laugh along with her father, "That's kind of not what I am calling about Dad. I need to take this week off. Trunks got in a little accident and I don't want to leave him alone, and I got some things going on with Vegeta. So if you could, could you pretty please take over for the week?"

"Now Bulma you know that you own the company now--"

"Dad, I don't need another lecture. I know all of the crap. But something happened. And weather you take my place or not, I'm not going to work all this week so all the meetings I have are just going to be cancelled and all that money goes down the drain."

"All right, all right. I'll do it. But first, what happened to Trunks?"

"The boys were training too hard. Trunks lost a lot of blood and broke a lot of things."

"What about the Regeneration Tank?"

"Dad, you know that it's been broken for a few weeks. I still don't know what's wrong with it. And Koren has no more senzu beans. We just have to do this the old fashion way."

"Ok, honey. I'll take your place."

"Thanks, Dad. And could you ask Mom to keep Bra for today? Just for today, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"Is Bra up? I'd like to talk to her."

"No sweetie, she's still asleep. Had a long day yesterday. We went to Water Works."

"Did she have fun?"

"Are you kidding? Couldn't get her out of the water when the park was closing." Bulma laughed along with her father, wishing she had been there to see her baby pouting and stomping her foot in the water, refusing to come out.

"Thanks, Dad." They said their good-byes and Bulma hung up with a sigh.

"You look awful, woman." Bulma snapped around her head seeing Vegeta against the doorway with a smug expression on his face. His arms crossed over his tight, bare chest while one foot crossed over the other.

Bulma smiled, "Why thank you. You look quite disgusting yourself." She commented before running her hands through her hair, trying to fix her appearance a bit.

"Go shower. I can smell you all the way over here." His attitude, though annoying and filled with his egotistical arrogance it made her sick, was welcome. It meant he was no longer suffering so badly inside to allow it to show on the out.

Bulma glared at him before sticking out her tongue and grabbing her robe. She wrapped it tight around her, "Jackass." She mumbled before pushing her way past him to go down the hall to the elevator. "If something happens with Trunks, get me!" She yelled before stepping into the moveable ground.

Vegeta never understood why human use those things. The elevators, that is. Yes, he had one in his own home but he never once used it. They were so small one would have to be stupid to go into one of them. Vegeta unconsciously shivered at the thought of being in such a small closed space. He turned away and made his path to his son's medical room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review, it would be much appreciated.


	11. New Moon

To Neobatwoman: I hid this story on Mediaminer so only certain people could read it. I did this for a good reason because I am changing certain things within it and correcting many problems that I have found during proofreading. Believe me, this is the better version and worth the wait. Sorry but thanks for caring so much.

The reviews made me so happy! Thanks! If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to comment!

**Chapter 11 -New Moon**

--I don't deserve forgiveness, my sins are far too great. -- Enchant

**0--0**

Bulma sighed miserably, regretting her move as she turned off the relaxing warmth of the shower. She begged with herself for just two more minutes but she knew that she needed to get a head start on this ever-long day. First off, she needed to find someone that would watch Trunks, who had a parcel experience in medicine just in case something went wrong. Second, which would be the hardest task of all was finding psychiatrists that would see Vegeta today. She didn't want Vegeta's chance to be past up. He had finally agreed but that didn't mean it would be the same answer tomorrow. He changes his mind as much as the weather. Sometimes, Bulma chuckled at her thought; he's just like a woman.

Being Bulma Briefs did have some perks though. Any Mental ward would gladly take three times the amount of money they would have made that day just to see one patient. Only problem was, Vegeta's temper was infamous all over Japan. Despite how much she would pay them, she doubted many would take the offer.

After showering, dressing, and making breakfast, Bulma carried a capsule full of warm foods as she walked next door to her private building. She hurried up the elevator and down the hallway, hoping her son hadn't woken or caused any problems since her leave of absence.

**--0**

Vegeta leaned his back against the wall, staring upon his sleeping son. The boy looked no better then yesterday, which wasn't a good sign for a Sayian. He would need to do a blood transfusion. When the woman returns that will be the first course of action.

He was berating himself for agreeing to see these doctors. Talking was never something he was good at, and this would require him to speak of things that had never once left his lips. Vegeta switched his weight, nervousness was already setting in and an appointment hadn't even been made yet. Every part of him planned on backing out, on not going, but the only part that mattered, stared at his son. There was no other option anymore. Pretending he was fine, that he just needed time, was not something he was capable of doing now.

Who knows, maybe these freaks Bulma wants him to talk to will be able to do something for him. Vegeta scoffed at this thought. What the hell did humans know about suffering? About tortures and torments? Would they even be able to stomach all the horrors he's known?

His brows knit when his son groaned from the bed. Vegeta's eyes snapped up to the morphine bag that he had just refilled and watched it drip down into the tubing that went through his skin. He frowned. Was that medicine not working on him?

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall to stand next to the boy, seeing if he was waking up. And sure enough, his blue eye fluttered open weakly until it landed on him. The heartbeat on the monitor increased and for only a moment, Vegeta dreaded what would reflect in the boy's eye. Would Trunks fear him? Would Trunks hate him? If either of these prove present, Vegeta would vanish from sight and never again return. He would spend the rest of his days watching over his family from afar, keeping them safe from any dangers, including himself.

Relief poured over him and relaxed his shoulders as Vegeta stared down at his son. Those emotions he had prepared himself for were not present. Trunks weakly, tiredly, tried to smile with reassurance in his gaze, silently telling his father that he was alright.

That smile however crushed Vegeta's world. It was worse then any hate or fear Trunks could have possessed. Vegeta deserved to be thrown away, to be detested and loathed. He had no right to have instant forgiveness! He should suffer by his son's hand, it was the boy's right as a Sayian to extract revenge. And by gods, that's what he wanted.

Not this human love.

He was, yet again, the laughing stock of the gods. This was their punishment. Human love and human forgiveness toward a Sayian that could never understand it, and never return it. The cruelest punishment to ever endure.

Vegeta thought, begrudgingly, this was exactly what he deserved.

His depressing thoughts were stalled when Trunks began coughing horribly, little specks of blood flying out on to his lips and chin. Vegeta frowned once more. That wasn't a good thing.

Trying to think of the cause, Vegeta lowered the blanket to get sight of the tubing that was going into the boy's chest, finding the problem immediately. The tube was splattered with blood. He wanted to growl at the sight. The boy would need surgery on his lung. There was too much fluid in it to heal by itself. The boy could have been just fine if he only had enough blood but now it was too late for that.

Vegeta snapped his eyes up to the doorway. Good, his mate was returning. She stepped through the doorway with a smile but it quickly faded at seeing the blood inside the tube. Bulma slid her blue eyes up to him and he nodded in response, telling her silently there was nothing else that could be done. She sighed but nodded and went over to the intercom to order surgeons and nurses to come to her building.

Bulma stepped over to the bed, kissing her son's forehead and seeing him smile with bloody lips. She grabbed a clothe and wiped his mouth clean, smiling back at him. She leaned back and signed something that Vegeta couldn't understand and watch his son's features sadden but he nodded in response.

"What did you say?"

"I told him he needed to get worked on."

"I want you to take my blood." Vegeta ordered before grabbing a empty bag from the cabinet and a valve along with a needle.

"Why?"

"Why else, woman? The boy can't heal without blood that he keeps losing."

"But I would have to test your blood to see if it is compatible first."

"No, you don't. You learned about my blood a long time ago woman. Have you forgotten that we do not have different types as your race does?"

"No but I thought because he is half Sayian--"

"It will still work now do it." He shoved the things into her arms before sitting on top of a counter and holding out his forearm.

Bulma sighed as she stepped in front of him. She strapped on gloves before beginning the procedure she had learned in Med. School. After having Vegeta blow up the GR for the first time, Bulma had learned that with her limit knowledge of the body she would be wasting a lot of valuable time staying in the hospital with him for days every month. So after she took the class for her own knowledge, she built the Med. Bay Unit and created funding for Medical research for only the top surgeons and nurses in the world. And in effect, she had her very own hospital right here on her property, saving so much time and money.

She watched the blood flow through the tube into the bag and smiled at her accomplishment. Bulma looked up at Vegeta who was staring down at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled, trying to reassure him that Trunks would be all right but Vegeta just turned his eyes away. She sighed heavily and took her gaze over to Trunks who was staring at them with his wide blue eye. "When he can hear again, you need to explain it to him."

Vegeta kept his gaze on the ground, "I will deal with it in my own time."

"Let it be soon." Her hand touched his cheek softly but he pulled from her, hating her for bring up the subject that was never far from his mind.

**--0**

Bulma slammed the phone down for the tenth time in the last two hours. It seemed no one was willing to take a homicidal maniac that terrorized the Briefs foundation. Well, at least not today. All were willing to set up an appointment in a week or so but none now. Maybe it was because she hadn't used her name, but she wanted to save that for the best of the best doctors, which she hadn't wanted to go to yet since those would cost a pretty penny. Especially if they decided to continue seeing him, which Bulma knew they would.

She snapped her head to the door way behind her, chewing on her cheek. It had been almost three hours since they began to operate, she wondered what the hell was going on in there. But whatever happened Bulma knew there was nothing to worry about because those doctors were the best on the planet and knew every crevice of the Sayian body. Bulma had made sure to include that on the final examine to decide admittance to her hospital. She smiled and giggled to herself as she remembered using Vegeta as the body for her example of a Sayian structure. He had been sour all through it and especially when she told him he needed to strip. Let's just say, most of the female doctors fainted as soon as the shorts were lost. That is mostly why there were very few women doctors at her clinic. No way was she going to let some female gawk at her man!

Bulma shook her head before shifting in her swivel chair and typing professionally fast on the computer. She had wanted to save this for her last resort but, hey, she had billions of dollars, a couple hundred thousand a week wouldn't hurt her. Getting the number she needed, Bulma grabbed her phone and typed in the right buttons getting the usually, "Hello, this is Gehit from the Mind Observation Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Bulma Briefs from the Capsule Corporation Industry, if you don't believe me, please look on the voice identification on the bottom of your phone device and my name will sure enough be there. Now, I will pay more then enough if your best doctor out of each unit would meet with me and my husband, today."

"All units... Miss..." Her voice stumbled as she asked.

"Yes, and make sure you tell them my name when you ask. Please hurry, I'm not one with patience."

"Y-Yes. Miss. Hold on, Please."

Bulma smiled to herself as she leaned back in the chair. Having power really does make you feel like a god, Vegeta was right.

**--0**

Vegeta growled as he flew in through the window. The woman had called him from his GR with 'great news' as she had put it, but wouldn't tell him anything else. It better be about that boy that was all he could say.

He typed in the code, being let in to see his wife sitting there with a smirk upon her beautiful features as she winked up at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, "What?"

"I found your doctors and we will be leaving in ten minutes so go take a shower." He leaned against the wall with a very prominent pout on his features, crossing his arms in front of him displaying his dislike of her information. She giggled and he was just about to voice his objection when she stood and walked over to him, "You are going and that is final. You have agreed at least once and that is good enough for me. Now don't be a baby."

Vegeta glared at her before he turned his head away, showing his obvious distaste. He all ready was regretting his choice and now it burned him inside and out. Wait...he could still get out of this. "You can not leave the boy."

Bulma knew this man better then the back of her hand. She walked to the back room and Vegeta, who finally noticed that the door was open, followed behind her to see his son. There was a female nurse fixing his bed sheet. She backed away and bowed lightly.

Bulma leaned down and kissed Trunks forehead. Vegeta leaned to get a good look at him but quickly straightened when his mate turned her eyes to him. "Trunks will be fine, the surgery went well and they have repaired his lung. The blood transfusion is working, look." She lifted the bandaged that had covered his eye. A large white scar had closed over the two inch wide gash. It was a relief to see. "Trunks is finally healing." She smiled, almost with tears in her eyes and she dropped her gaze back to the boy, touching his blue bangs. "If something does goes wrong, Miss. Toya will stay by his side and call if something goes wrong." Bulma stood and when back over to him, "Now go get ready." Bulma grinned at his apparent disapproval.

"Witch." He huffed out before stepping away from her and strutting down the hallway.

* * *

I know if feels like this chapter held no point to it. But it's what I like to call a 'filler' (smiles) There will be more of these sadly. I am trying to cut them out completely, but I don't want to make chapters too long so I couldn't add it….anyway…I know you don't care. Sorry.

Next Time: Vegeta finally meets the doctors! It won't be as depressing, and I'm hoping to bring some laughs. Holla!

Don't forget to review!

* * *


	12. A Moment Suspended in Time

I'm lovin the reviews, keep it up and I might get the chapters out even faster…..

**-Chapter 12- A moment Suspended in Time**

--Held captive, I'm a prisoner, In the back room where the water leaks, There's nothing left for me here. I'm grabbing on to what's left of this hole. It's all too real this can't be happening, Never again, ever again, will i say I'm OK--

--

Bulma slid her eyes over to her husband, giggling lightly before she looked back toward her path. This was the forth time she had done that in the last two minutes, Vegeta glared. "What the hell are you cackling about?" He snapped, not finding anything humorous about anything. He looked down at his appearance trying to find anything wrong. He thought his loosely fitting kaki pants and tight black, long sleeved shirt made him look incredibly sexy as on many occasions he was told by the woman herself. He didn't very much care for the sandals he was wearing but the woman said he had gorgeous feet. He didn't really know if that was a compliment since it dealt with feet, how the hell can they look 'gorgeous'? But hell, if it made the woman swoon then why the hell not show them off?

"Sorry, Geta, you just look ridiculous when you pout." His hands were hiding in his pockets as he miserably walked about, all though the air of confidence never faltered in his features nor stance. She couldn't resist the need to laugh at his contradicting poise.

"Do not call me that, woman."

Bulma leaned in, hooking her arm in his as she whispered slightly in his ear, "You don't complain when we are alone."

"Well, we are not at the moment so detach yourself from me." He flashed his glinting eyes over to her watching as the flush of rage spread upon her cheeks and she ripped herself away. She was always so easy to get angry and yet so easy to please.

They walked into the, what appeared to be, eighty story high building. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced around feeling quite nervous about all of this. He didn't know what the hell would happen inside the extravagant structure. And it unnerved him not knowing. The woman talked with the female at the front desk, getting directions, while Vegeta eyed everything in the room, making sure no dangers of the press sat around looking for the latest scoop on his mate and why she was at an institution. Vegeta growled at that word. He knew what it meant and he didn't like it one bit.

Bulma turned and caught Vegeta's stiff stance. His eyes were darting this way and that, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his muscles were constricted under his tight shirt. She smiled softly. Sometimes he acted like a lost innocent child. She bit her lips sadly, knowing the reasons for his nervousness. She reached out to him to reassure him that everything would be all right but he flinched violently upon her touch. Bulma ignored it though and rested her full hand upon his folded arms. His attention was reluctant to return to her but he obeyed only for a moment, "This way." She whispered softly, calmly.

They stalled, bringing Vegeta out of his analyzation. He looked at the woman then at the door she was standing before. He knitted his brows, "What floor?" He questioned.

"Fifty-second."

"I will meet you there." He turned on his heel but was caught by her small hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to fly up."

She smiled at his ignorance, "No, not here. You can't. Only the people that you are meeting today will know of your powers, that's it. You don't want to create a scene do you?" She frowned mentally at his hesitant acceptance. She knew he didn't ride in the elevator at home but that didn't mean she understood why. Seeing him now made her realize that there was definitely an underlying meaning to it.

The door sounded as it opened and Bulma gently led her lover inside, observantly watching when his pupils seemed to dilate as they rolled all around the small room. She could hear his breathing pick up a little when the doors slid shut. Bulma tried to set an example by being calm and un-worried as she leaned against the wall and sighed, telling the computer what floor she wanted.

Vegeta felt the thing begin to move. He didn't like this. It was too small. How could earthlings go in these things all the time? He at least had powers. If the electricity failed while one was in the elevator surely they would all die. How could they put their lives in the hands of technology like that?

He breathed heavily through his nose not liking the feeling of the walls getting smaller. He looked over at the woman but she seemed perfectly content. But that only bothered him more. Didn't she see the danger in these things? If a person had a gun, a pathetic human didn't stand a chance of defending themselves, there was no chance of getting away. They would be backed against the cold, harsh walls like a pathetic coward hoping by some chance the enemy wouldn't find them. When in reality, there was no escaping, there was no hope, just the blatant fact that they came only to torture you.

He didn't like this. He wanted to get out. Now. "Woman, open the doors."

"We're not there yet."

Vegeta ground his teeth together. Why was she so calm? Didn't she feel the place getting smaller? Soon they would be crushed! Couldn't she see that? It was so small, why would humans create a room so tiny? What, Did they like not having any room to move? Then they should try staying in the confinements of a cell for days and having creatures come in and out and do anything they like to you, while all you can do was try and struggle the best you could but in no way having any type of chance at getting away.

"Woman, open the doors."

"Vegeta, we are almost there." Bulma knitted her brows together at seeing his sweaty features. Something was definitely wrong. She pushed herself off the metal wall and cautiously stepped over to him. His chest was heaving in air while he backed himself up against the wall. Bulma slowly placed a hand on his arm, gasping when he flinched violently away. He was scared? What the hell? Bulma tried again, grabbing his cheeks in her hands as she made his retaliating eyes connect to hers. "Calm down, Vegeta. Tell me what's wrong?"

She felt his jaw tighten beneath her fingers. "I need to get out of here." As if Kami himself knew what the problem was, the doors beeped when they finally stopped at the fifty-second floor. He ripped from her hold rushing out of the elevator.

Bulma was soon to follow having to run to catch up to him, "Vegeta!" She yelled in a low whisper not wanting to cause a scene. Eyes were all ready on them though, confused on their hasty retreat. Bulma ignored the nosy humans stepping in front of her panting Sayian, but he growled low snapping his head away, hating himself for looking weak in front of her and crossing his arms in defiance.

He was confused though when he felt her ki rise. Was she mad at him? The tone of her voice proved it, "Why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?" She spat, saying that word as if he knew what it meant.

"I do not know your terms, Onna." He growled back never liking when he had to admit his ignorance to their language. Which, just for the record, was entirely stupid occording to him.

"I would have never made you get on that elevator had I known you were timid of small spaces. You should have told me."

"I am not scared of anything."

"Then what the hell was that about?"

"I will not explain myself." Vegeta huffed, slightly turning his back to her. In that movement dismissed the whole conversation. Bulma gave a frustrated sigh shaking her head, running her small hand through her shiny blue hair.

But when she looked up again, he was greatly surprised at her smile as she stepped to him, slowly touching his cheek, "I'm sorry. I should have known a long time ago. I just ignored the obvious facts. I won't make you go in an elevator ever again."

Vegeta lightened his expression but still scowled, "As if you could make me do anything." He stated smugly.

Bulma giggled kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, "I could think of a few things." When she pulled back, she out right laughed at the small, almost unnoticeable hint of blush across the top part of his cheeks. "Come on, cutie. Let's get you cured." She griped his hand and pulled him to the front desk before letting him yank it away.

Vegeta ignored the conversation the woman was having with the secretary while he looked around, eyeing everything with malice. He didn't want to be here and the pictures on the wall proved all the more that he didn't belong here either. Family pictures hung up with advertisements for, what Vegeta concluded, medicines of some sort. He read the word 'depression' a lot around the room. Including anxiety and other types of concluded illnesses. The only word he did know was anxiety. The woman has it. The first month of their affair he had noticed her hands always shaking. It unnerved him. He had looked it up on the Internet; a weird computer game that the woman seemed so attached to. But he had to admit, it was very informational, not very fun which made him question why it was a game but it was a stupid thought so Vegeta dismissed it.

"Vegeta," He snapped his head to the female, "Come on, they're waiting for you. Since you took so much damn time getting ready."

"If you had not barked like a banshee about my state of dress we wouldn't have been late."

"I was not going to have you show up in public in a spandex outfit and armor."

"Afraid some female would want to steal me away, Onna?"

"I'd pay someone to steal you away. But like all dogs. They return to the ones that feed their hunger." She giggled at his glare but winked out of spite. "Come on."

He was hesitant, Bulma noticed. She caught his gaze evenly, her smile fading. His eyes were unblinkingly as they gazed deep into hers as if he was trying to find out why he had agreed to this. She stood strong and unwavering, allowing him stare as long as he needed, letting him know that she was here, not to judge, not to push, but to help.

He sighed through his nose, crossing his arms over his chest, giving in. She smiled and turned down the hallway waiting for his footsteps to follow and soon they did.

Bulma opened the door for him and smiled as he strutted through with such arrogance and pride. If there was any doubt about him being a Prince, it would be cut short by his air. She closed the door behind her and noticed three men and two females all sitting in large comfy chairs with a mug in their hand and clipboard on their lap.

Vegeta ignored the humans, his eyes instead darting around the room. One desk was pushed back into the corner. Plants were everywhere. A long couch with thick pillows sat in the middle of the large room while the five chairs filled with people were twenty feet away. There were floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city going all along the side of the room. Vegeta didn't stop walking until he was an inch away from them. That was freedom right there. He could just fly out of here right now and forget about these fools that were supposedly going to try and help something that wasn't damaged.

Vegeta growled in his mind. He didn't need any help. He could do it all on his own, that's the way it's always been and that's the way it should stay.

The event that happened only a few minutes ago, being trapped inside that cage, weakened him however. It was feeling that had been forgotten over the long years. A feeling he had pushed aside to be hidden with so many other memories. The Cell Block….a place that resided in the darkest areas of his life. It was those memories he needed to be rid of but didn't know how to go about doing it. It was those events that caused so much damage now. Trunks being the obvious disaster. It was because of the Cell Block that Trunks now was suffering. Funny….how things like that come back to bite you twenty years later.

It was another sign that ignoring the past, was not the answer. Ignoring the gruesome memories was only make them reach out and hurt the ones closest to him. He had never thought that was possible.

It was a strange thing, Family. A word he never fully understood until this moment. Now, he wished he didn't have one. He alone should suffer, not Trunks. Not Bulma nor Bra. Just him.

"Vegeta." His mate's voice rang, interrupting him. He turned just slightly to catch her wide blue eyes. She waved a hand for him to come over but he was reluctant.

Leaving them would be all too easy. And maybe the best thing for them… Vegeta scoffed at himself. He was too weak to do that. Because the reality of it all was, he needed them now.

Would these doctors, be able to get rid of the horrible past? Would they know how?

Vegeta stepped over to Bulma. "Ok, Everyone this is Vegeta." Vegeta tried to ignore meeting their eyes. He could already feel their judging. Would they mark him as a murderer as well?

"Mr. Vegeta, I am Dr. Reshi, I deal with Rape victims." Vegeta picked his eyes up once, meeting the man's shining hazel eyes. He was old, maybe in human's age, probably about fifty. His hair was short and white along with his short beard. Vegeta dropped his gaze again.

"I am Dr. Poji, I specialize in War Veterans." Once again, Vegeta did an inspection of the tall female. She had brown eyes covered with nose rim glasses. Her brown hair swayed at her shoulders. Pretty ordinary, if you ask him.

"I am Dr. Jitu. I decide weather you require medication. I will only be here for today though." Vegeta flashed his eyes up. This woman had short black hair. She was considerably small and chubby.

"I am Dr. Takashi. I specialize in every sort of abuse." Vegeta eyed the man. He seemed a little young. Maybe thirty at the most. He had blue eyes and blond hair. Too tall though.

"And I am Dr. Pow. I will be doing a process screening for the next two visits." Black coal darkened as his brows knitted together. Vegeta didn't like that sound of that. The man was his height and had no hair on his head.

"For what?" Vegeta questioned.

"To test your mental state."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow before it dawned on him exactly what that meant. The boy used the word a lot, causing Vegeta to look it up in the word explainer, also know as the dictionary. "To see if I'm crazy in another words?" He switched his eyes over to the woman who stifled a laugh before throwing his gaze back to the man.

He had a smile on his face and Vegeta had to relay on all of his control not to rip it right off, "If you would like to put it that way. Then yes. I also decide if you are stable enough to live amongst others, even if you're not¼crazy." At least the man didn't lie to him and for that, Vegeta just nodded.

He turned to the woman as she put her hand on his arm, "Vegeta, could you please step outside for a moment while I have a talk with them."

"About?"

"I will tell you later. Please?" Her eyes told him he had nothing to worry about so hesitantly he nodded and stepped out of the door, slamming it in response.

He didn't go anywhere though. Instead he stepped a bit close to the door trying to listen in on what the woman was saying in there that must be about him but was denied by sound proof walls. He growled in rebuttal, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. His eyes snapped to and fro at the people that walked up and down the hall, some carrying suitcases, others holding papers. But all seemed to care less that he was standing there. That put Vegeta at ease. No one was suspicious as to why he was there, no one cared to think that he had mental problems and needed help. Nope, it was a normal day at the office¼

What the hell was taking Bulma so long! Five minutes was surely enough for their little conversation. Should he knock? No, he could go right in, damn it. There were talking about him, he had a right to be inside.

He reached for the doorknob only to have it pulled from his grasp for Bulma opened the door with a large smile, "I figured your patience would have run out by now." Vegeta glared but stepped into the room only to have the woman reach up and kiss his cheek causing him to question her with knit brows, "I will be outside if you need me."

She's leaving? When had that been the deal? Vegeta grabbed her bicep before she made it out of the door and swung her around. Her eyes were wide in surprise, "Something wrong?" She asked but didn't receive an answer. She knit her brows, staring into his dark eyes, trying to figure out what the problem was.

And then she saw it. Bulma smiled gently, "Want me to stay?" She whispered so the on-lookers wouldn't hear. He gave a slight, firm nod before dropping his hand from her arm. She saw his eyes gaze down at the appendage for a moment, making sure he hadn't damaged her. She smiled inwardly at his caring. He could be such a good man if he wasn't so arrogant. Bulma closed the door and went over to the couch, feeling her lover follow her. She looked over at him as he sat down, a little sweat drop rolled down the side of his cheek. The poor guy was nervous. Bulma could only remember one single time he had been nervous since she knew him. And that was the day of their wedding. Which didn't turn out as bad as she had thought it would.

Bulma leaned over, "Just so you know, I have a protective shield around this entire room so you won't be able to break anything or anyone. That was the only way I could really seal the deal with these people." She smiled as he smirked evilly at the humans sitting across from them. Bulma shook her head at his obvious pride.

Dr. Pow spoke first, "First, and I know we all ready covered this. But for the record. Tell us your name and occupation."

Vegeta didn't hesitate, "I am Vegeta, Prince of Sayians on a would be kingdom on a has been planet if both had not been destroyed. Any more brilliant question?"

* * *

Author's Note: I know this was a really irrelevant chapter, and originally I had more to it that made it relevant, however, it got too long so it will be in the next chapter. Peace out! Thanks for reading!


	13. Walked Away

--**Chapter 12 Walked Away**

No fuckin' tears for them lost years, I took the pain then i turned it to hatred, So dead to me, No fantasy--Forth Finger

--

He received a light smack on his thigh, "Don't be mean, Vegeta." Bulma chided.

"It was a stupid question." He fought lamely as he crossed his arms and slouched in his seat a bit.

Doctor Pow spoke up again, "What are you hobbies?"

"My what?"

"What do you do? Like to pastime."

"I train."

"That's it?"

"I eat." There was a moment of silence as Vegeta glared back at the doctors. He sighed irritably wishing to strangle the lot of them, "I train, I eat, I train, I eat, I fuck the woman. And then I train."

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked over at Bulma with knitted eyebrows, "What?" She just gave him a sour look.

"It's all right, Mrs. Briefs. He can say whatever he wants, it doesn't harm us." Bulma nodded in response but glared at her smirking husband. The little bastard thought he won. "Now, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Vegeta shook his head, "Father and mother?"

"Dead."

"When?"

"thirty years ago."

"How did your mother die?" What a personal question that was, Vegeta scoffed. Why did they want to know something like that? It wasn't important and it had nothing to do with what was going on with him now.

Oh, it was driving him up the wall. He averted his eyes to the windows, their stares so blinding, he clenched his arms not to blast them all to hell. How dare they ask about his damned mother.

"Do you know?"

"Of course I know!" He snapped tightening his jaw. Bulma's small hand landed lightly on his thigh, patting it calmly. It was a reassurance to stop his mind for over-examining the situation. He sighed very unhappily through his nose. "My father killed her." He rose his eyes only to see them all writing something down on their clip boards, "What are you writing?" The doctors looked up at him.

Bulma smiled to him. "Vegeta, they are just writing notes, it's ok."

"No it is not, I want to know what they are writing."

"You can't."

"It is about me, I have a right to know, damn it."

"Vegeta, it's not allowed, just calm down, please. Let them work." Vegeta glared over at her, soaking in her blue eyes pleading with him to not overreact.

He rolled his eyes in anger, "Fine."

"How old were you when she died?"

"four. And I will not answer any more questions about her." He stated for finality. They nodded in response before writing down a few things. He didn't like this. How come he couldn't know what they were saying about him! He wasn't allowed, his ass. It was his information and he would like to know what they were doing with it. But he didn't voice. The woman wanted him to do something for her and it is not every day she asks that of him. So, for the woman, he would compromise.

"How did your father died?"

"I wish by my hands. But unfortunately so, he was killed easily. By being blown up with my planet."

"Why weren't you on the planet?"

They were really asking these questions…Shoving memories to flash in front of his eyes as he was forced to think about the damn answer. This was not as easy as he thought it would be. Hell, he hadn't really thought he would ever be in this position. But here he was no longer capable of hiding from the things he tried to forget. "Frieza had me in his possession."

"Do you regret not being on that planet when it was destroyed?"

Vegeta hadn't been ready for that question. He stalled as he stared ahead at the doctors. The woman's eyes were on him placing pressure on his conscious. If he told the truth she would be angry. And if he didn't, she would be able to tell and still be angry. But he had never been a liar. "If your wife is causing distraction for you Mr. Vegeta, then maybe it would be better if she went--"

"The woman stays."

"Maybe I should leave, Vegeta. I don't want to deter you from telling them anything because of me."

Vegeta snapped his head to her, "You stay. End of discussion." She smiled sadly and nodded before gently patting his thigh. She watched him sigh through his nose as he answered the question, "I have." He stalled for a moment, "Many a time regretted not being there. Not dying with the rest of my kind. But, I do not anymore."

"Why?"

Bulma smiled inwardly. They were really trying him and Vegeta was actually attempting not to cause any trouble. She could only fathom how hard it was for him to talk about his past and here he was, putting forth an effort, just for her. Her belly tightened and she bit her lip trying to keep back her tears.

"Because...the woman...and her brats were worth it."

"You have kids?" Vegeta nodded. "Names and ages."

"Trunks. Sixteen in your human years. Bra. Four."

"How long have you been with your wife?"

"It varies."

"What do you mean?"

Bulma cut in to explain better. "Sayians have different marriage view. In his culture we have been mated for..." She glanced over at her husband.

"Fifteen years, three months, twenty two days."

"But we've been married for..."

"twelve years, five months, and twelve days."

"And your son is sixteen?"

Bulma giggled a bit before explaining, "We had a few problems in the beginning. We fought for the first three years."

"Do you two fight much?"

He got a smug expression on his face causing Bulma to smile broadly. "Yes."

"About what?"

Humor stuck his voice as he began his list; "Before we came it was about what I was wearing. Then how I brought the little brat a dangerous animal that could have bitten off her head."

Bulma rolled her eyes, shaking her head as he shot her a smug smirk. "We like to argue."

"Why? And tell us the exact reason. Like how it makes you feel when you fight. We want you to express every emotion, Mr. Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged inwardly. He was never good with 'feelings' the stupidest and corniest human word he has heard in his whole lifetime. "It is entertainment mostly."

"So you never feel bad when she yells at you? Never feel, like say, when she yelled at you for buying the child a dangerous animal, did you feel inadequate as a father?"

He frowned as he thought about it, wanting to put in words and not sound too stupid in the process. "According to Sayian customs, I father correctly. But humans ways are much different."

"So is that a yes?" He shrugged, turning his head away telling them all that he wasn't going to answer. They wrote a few notes in their pads before asking the next questions. "How was your relationship with your father?"

Vegeta's eyebrow rose, "relationship?"

"Yes. Were you two close?"

He stifled a small chuckle, "The closest I have ever been with my father was when he was pounding my face in."

Dr. Niné spoke up, "Did he beat you often?"

Vegeta stared at the young male for a moment trying to word his answer, "Sayians are violent. When we are angry, we do not hide it. We spar, and do not hold back our strength until our opponent either gives up or is unconscious."

"Well, 'we humans', know the difference between sparring, and getting beaten. Do you know the difference, Mr. Vegeta?" His jaw was tightened as he glared at the female. How dare she use such a tone with him! He had just the nerve to tell her that they were paying her big money and if she didn't watch it, she will be out on her ass. But, that little hand still gently rubbed his thigh made him bite his tongue, so instead he nodded. "Did he beat you?" With reluctance, Vegeta nodded. "How many times a week?"

"It varied. If Frieza paid a visit to our palace, then every day till the lizard left. Other then that, it was only when he was bored."

"Do you resent your father for that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The bastard's dead. What the hell do I care now?"

"How much of your childhood before your parents were killed do you remember?"

"Two and up."

"Did your parents fight a lot?"

"Yes."

"Did your father ever hit your mother?"

His jaw tightened once again, "I told you my mother is off limits." He growled, before he got up and stalked over to the window.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But you will need to speak of her sometime, Mr. Vegeta." Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. His mother had nothing to do with any of this. They should just leave well enough alone. "I think that's enough for today." Bulma stood with a smile before shaking all of their hands. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again, very much."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Briefs. Make your payment and appointment at the front desk before you leave."

"OH, and I would like to come again tomorrow. I will need a little more information if I plan on any type on medication."

"No problem just...Can you open the balcony door please?" They looked at her weird but Mr. Pow went over to the control panel and placed his key in the wall keyhole releasing the lock upon the glass door and watching it automatically slid open.

Bulma went up her husband and wrapped her arms around his powerful waist, placing her head upon his stiff shoulder blades. "When will you come home?"

"When my meal is ready."

"Ok, Thank you, Vegeta. I'll see you later." She let him walk out of his embrace before stepping onto the balcony and blasting off into the air. She sighed as she turned back to the gawking humans, "I told you didn't I?" They all blinked at her causing Bulma to laugh lightly, "Can you open that every visit of ours? Vegeta's kind of freaks out on elevators."

* * *

Bulma giggled as she whisked her daughter from her car seat, watching the little one hug her tiny stuffed animal in her lap as she gave her mom a tight hug. Bulma smiled into her light blue hair before slightly pulling away and tickled the little girl's side. "Let me see that toy you won." Bra held it proudly up with a large smile. "What is it?"

The girl giggled, "A fish, mommy."

"I've never seen a pink fish." Bulma smiled as let the child slid down her body till her feet hit the floor. "You want to go see your brother?"

"Yea, Yea!"

"Do you remember what I said?" Bulma grasped the small female's hand leading her out of the garage and down the sidewalk toward the private building a few feet away.

"I can't jump on him 'cause he's very hurt."

"That's right. And you can't be loud either." She took a break to tell the elevator where to go.

Bra looked up at her mother before asking, "How'd he gots hurt, mommy?"

"He was sparring and he fell really hard."

"Did he get cut up?"

"Yep. But he's going to ok." After opening the door to her office, Bulma pointed to the door behind the desk and Bra hurried through it only to yell back.

"Is he takin' a nap, mommy?" She pushed a chair up close, the legs scraping across the ground, Bulma slapped her forehead with a smile. Bra climbed up on the chair and stood up, leaning down over her broken brother.

"Yea, he's very tired."

"I want to wake him up. Show him what I gots." Before Bulma could stop her child, the little girl began shaking Trunks' shoulder, "Wake up, butor. Wake up." The heart monitors picked up while the teenager groaned being pulled so abruptly from his nice and pleasant dreams.

His eyes fluttered open to see the familiar blue, huge orbs and cute round chubby face of his sister and smiled, "Hey brat." He whispered, his jaw hurting so extreme he hadn't want to speak but he didn't want to scare Bra. He slowly shifted to pull his weak body up only to be denied. He sighed miserably but smiled for his sibling. He flashed his eyes up to his mother who waved to him, while she talked to the nurse that had been looking after him for the last four hours.

"Look what I gots, butor!" She squealed as she shoved the animal in his face.

"Bra, be easy with him. What did I say?" Bulma scowled, interrupting her conversation.

Bra stood still in the chair, sinking her head and pouting out her lower lip as she gazed pathetically , "I'm sorry, butor. Did I hurts you?"

"No, sis. I'm ok."

"Mommy told me you fall and gots cut up."

"Yea, squirt, something like that."

"When can you play again?"

"In a few days. And when I'm all better we'll go on a date, what do you say?"

She smiled brightly at her brother before bouncing up and down, "Yea, Yea."

"Ok, now come here and give me a hug." Bra leaned down and wrapped her small arms around his front as his large one draped around her, weakly and stiffly.

"Ok, little miss sun shine." Bulma smiled as she lifted the child off him, "Why don't you go get washed up for dinner?" Bra waved bye to her brother and grasped the nurse's hand that led her out of the room. Bulma turned back to her son, kissing his forehead, "How do you feel?"

"Like a house landed on me. But I can hear and talk again."

"Obviously, what about your legs and arms?"

"It felt weird at first when they took the casts off my arms. It can't fold them and move them that much. My right leg is completely numb."

"We had to do a lot of corrective surgery on that one. You might limp for a few days after you start walking again. How about your stomach?" Bulma lifted the white sheet and pulled it to his waist before slowly pealing off the gauze.

"The nurse had called the doctors because it was still bleeding heavily. They used that new skin you made and put it on there after cleaning it up. I don't know if it's working."

Bulma winced as she saw the wound, "They put it on there too early. We have to wait till you stop bleeding. Anything we need to worry about?"

"I can't see out of my eye yet even though they took the bandage off. My lung and my ribs hurt like crazy. But dad says that when it hurts, it's because it's healing."

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Trunks." Bulma began talking as she placed on sterilized gloves to take off the fake skin. "Are you mad at your father?"

"I don't understand what I did-"

"You didn't do anything, sweetie."

"Then why did he attack me like that? I've never seen him so¼angry."

Bulma looked up him, "He'll explain it to you when he's ready. I want to make sure you know he loves you more then life itself, Trunks. You do know that, don't you?"

"I guess." Trunks shrugged as he dropped his head and looked away from his mother's movements, not wanting to see the sick bloody sticky skin. He winced as the cold air blew barely upon it.

"He just has some problems he's trying to fight on his own. Maybe if you ask him, he'll try and explain it to you."

"I don't know. He seems to be constantly mad at me. When I was young, it was different. I could read him like a book. Now¼he seems like a stranger."

"Awe, Trunks, he's trying so hard to be a good father. He just, doesn't know how."

"Mom, I know. I know all of that stuff. I'm just¼just¼" his head fell back on his pillow, "am completely exhausted."

Bulma smiled with a small laugh as she dressed the wound after cleaning it. She covered him up with the blanket. "I'm going to give you a sedative to knock you out and hopefully, when you wake up, you will be in your bedroom, so I could look after you better."

"Hey, mom, when I do wake up, could you possibly clean my hair." She giggled but nodded, "And maybe someone else could take out this catheter. It's really annoying."

"Awe, won't let your mommy do it. Well, guess who put it in there."

"Eww, mom!" Trunks blushed brutally as he turned his head away, "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"Hey, I wiped your butt for three years and potty trained you, I don't think putting a catheter in you really is any difference."

"Promise me mom. It's difference now. Plus it's just gross."

"All right you big baby. I let that cute nurse that stayed with you all day do it."

"NONONO!"

Bulma laughed as she poked him with the needle, "Sleep, Trunks." She gently stroke his cheek smiling back at him as his eyes refused to close. Slowly they faded only to pop open again till finally he faded into unconscious.

* * *

So did that go the way you thought it would? There will be many more visits so stick around, it gets exciting!

Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I am so captivated (obsessed) with Tsubasa Chronicles at the moment I stopped caring about anything else. Hopefully I'll be back on track soon.

Next up: Vegeta and Bra have a little father/daughter conversation and later, Vegeta get's rewarded for his day at the doctors.


	14. Mooshine

* * *

**Author's Note:** Loved the many reviews so here's a treat. Plus I owed it to you since I didn't come out with the last chapter faster. And for **Neobatwoman** this one should be long enough.

WARNING: Mature Audience.

* * *

**-Chapter 14 Moonshine**

I can't remember what it is you did, Somewhere along the way I'm giving in. I never meant to fall this hard. I can't forget the way you sound, And now I can't remember, How I did without--Lit

--

"Daddy, Daddy!" Bra squealed as she ran down the hall to her parents' bedroom. She shoved the door open and flew herself into her father's lap who was calmly lying on the bed before the female ran in. Bra squeezed him plopping herself down in his lap. "What's you watchin'?" She asked before falling from her father's stomach and snuggling in beside him.

Vegeta looked down at her lavender head. "I thought your mother put you to bed, brat."

"I not tired. I want to stay wit you." She wrapped her arm around his abdomen, burying her tiny head into his chest.

Vegeta shook his head. She sure was a weird Sayian child. And her grammar was simply awful. If they were on Planet Vegeta, she would be smacked every time she missed pronounced a word or talked like she does: Baby talk, as the woman calls it. Vegeta winced at that thought though. He couldn't imagine him or his mate hitting their child for something so stupid as that. Especially this little female snuggled into his side. She was too innocent, too pure. And so fragile.

He heard her yawn and looked over at the clock. It was almost eleven at night. She should have been asleep over two hours ago. The little child was probably playing with her dolls. She certainly had weird fascinations. Vegeta had watched her once while she entertained herself. She would talk in different voices and make up stories using her dolls as her characters. He had wondered if that was normal for human children, for it certainly scared the yell out of him. Bulma had reassured him though.

Vegeta heightened wondering what was going on his home to keep his daughter from sleeping. He felt the boy's weak ki fluctuating. Bulma had moved him into his bedroom, along with the monitors and drugs he needed. Needless to say, he still hadn't visited the boy.

He sighed inwardly. Vegeta knew he needed to explain his actions. He just didn't know how. What was he going to say? That he was only trying to protect himself from an imaginary situation and kill the creature that was supposedly going to rape him? He could see that conversation going on for a while.

Vegeta couldn't apologize. Not in any form that was acceptable except the actual words. And actually saying sorry wasn't one of his best qualities. Vegeta thought again about how he used to get Trunks' forgiveness; by taking him to the park or playing whatever game he wanted, or teaching him a new language.

Those type of apologizes haven't worked in a long while. Not because Trunks had grown older but because of his own actions. Ever since he blew himself up against Buu. Their relationship changed. Trunks had cried many nights after his death, according to Bulma, wondering why he was so set on abandoning his son. Trunks had thought it was because of him and no words from the woman could chase those ugly and untrue thoughts away. And after the event past, Vegeta was soon to find out that no longer was the 'god' his son had thought him to be. Prior to Buu, he had heard on many occasions, young Trunks explain to the five year old Goten about how his dad was the strongest warrior in the world. Those thoughts had died when he did.

It wasn't a great feeling knowing that his son no longer thought of him as the 'greatest dad in the whole world'.

Vegeta may not have regretted taking Babidi's powers, but, he regretted how much it affected his mate and son. He never would have thought that his death would cause so much grief for them. He didn't understand it. He had never treated them decent.

After Kakarot had sacrificed his life at the Cell Games, he had completely shut himself off from Bulma and the child for several months. Then without knowing what he was doing, he entered the woman's room and mated with her, and in the middle actually marked her. Obviously he hadn't planned on doing so but there was no taking it away. After that, things went sort of back to normal. He didn't go near her again for a long time. Too confused on what kind of magic the woman held over him. He went on training non-stop and when he wasn't training, Bulma and him would fight constantly about his parenting skills (or lack there of) and his attitude. It was the year Trunks turned four that they actually got along, and it was in that time frame that they got married.

But within five months of the Tournament, he locked himself in the GR and neglected both his mate and son. It had been at that time he came to realize what type of person he had become. A commoner. A human with a family. And the desire to leave Earth no longer lingered and his wish to be king no longer mattered.

It was with this in mind, he had taken Babidi's power. And destroyed whatever foundation he had made for himself with Bulma and Trunks.

But at the time he had not cared. He received a chance to take back what was rightfully his. Avenge himself by defeating the person that took his pride, honor, and title. Kakarot. He had all the power he needed by receiving the boost of strength. They were finally equal. None of that shit about being the weaker being. Being a disgrace to his own people by a third class warrior. He was elite, and it finally showed.

However Kakarot had seen through it. He had known Vegeta's secret. And exploited it on the battle field. Kakarot's words that day had hit him harder then any blow received. Vegeta had always strived to be the perfect warrior. With no attachments, no strings, and no feelings just as he was taught to be his whole life. But the fool's words made him miserably realize that he all ready had all of that. And it was too late to change. That was why he blew himself up. He had changed, just like he told the woman. And he wanted to show it to her and to his offspring, to Kakarot, and more importantly to himself that he wasn't a monster anymore.

"Daddy, what's you tinkin' about?" Bra crawled back up on his lap, nipping her fingernails at his shirt.

"Why you are not in bed, child."

"I'm not¼" she was interrupted by a yawn, "tired." She finished. Bra laid her head down upon his chest, curling into a ball as she closed her eyes.

Vegeta looked down at his tiny princess, wondering why the child was so obviously denying her need to sleep. Against his better judgment, he let his chest rumble in a small purr, wanting to lure the female off to sleep. She smiled just slightly against him and she sighed happily before gently gripping his shirt with her small hands as if he were a teddy bear.

He couldn't believe that he almost made the woman get rid of this little thing. Vegeta hadn't meant for the woman to get pregnant again. Hell, he hadn't meant for her to conceive a child the first time either. But damn, he never regretted that night they first had each other, no matter the consequences that took place afterward. It had to have been the best mating session he ever experienced. And out of it, they, the two most unlikely of people to even think about liking each other, had a kid. He couldn't believe a night he thought was a mistake, would have gotten him where he was today.

What would he be like if he had left? If he had gotten from his bed, made the woman leave, and never once see her again? How different would he be? Would he ever of had a family with someone else? He couldn't see it. He couldn't see himself mating any other creature on this pitiful planet. It made him sick in the stomach to just imagine that. Just to think about waking up and going to sleep every night with any other woman but Bulma. Vegeta wondered why.

He looked down at the precious being in his lap to see her eyes closed, face relaxed, and ki at rest. Finally the little runt was asleep. Vegeta searched the premises for his mate, only to detect her downstairs. More then likely she was gabbing on the phone with Kakarot's harpy. He bared his teeth, she better not be talking about him. It was bad enough that Trunks was going to need to know. The ugly half-demon woman had no right to be in his business.

Vegeta looked down at the female. He could just leave her there and wait till the woman came up and received her. But by then Bulma would have explained the whole conversation with the psychiatrists.

Decision made, Vegeta slowly maneuvered till the little child curled in his arms. She moaned lightly something incoherent, before she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Vegeta shook his head and scoffed. So un-Sayian like she was. He walked down to her bedroom, careful not to disturb her small form.

Vegeta slowly eased the little child into her bed, only to meet her light blue eyes staring up at him. "Sleep, Princess."

She yawned while nodding, "I love you, Daddy." She reached up to hug him tightly, which Vegeta awkwardly placed his large hand on her small back. He took in her pure scant, then pulled away and she fell back on the mattress. "How come you didn't say it back?" She asked.

Vegeta inwardly cringed and saddened at her question. It was times like these where he resented his stubborn pride. It wasn't that he didn't love her. He could honestly say only to himself that he cherished his two kids. They were his flesh and blood. He made them into beings. How could he not feel so deeply for them? Even his own father admitted once a deep attachment for him. So how come he couldn't do the same?

"You do love me, Daddy, right?" Her voice sounded so pitiful, so afraid that he didn't.

How could she even question that? True he has never once said it to her, but damn it, he's her father, he couldn't not love her. He scoffed, "Of course. Never ask such a stupid question. Now sleep." She smiled at him and nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Vegeta stood from the bed and watched her snuggle into her sheets, and the pink thing next to her. She soon fell into her dreams, causing Vegeta to depressingly sigh.

Hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed her soft, silky lavender hair, stroking it once with his palm, gently, then left.

Vegeta carried himself to the hole in the floor he had made a long time ago in the upstairs family room. Bulma had been mad for a while after he blasted that thing and complained about how it was dangerous for the young one. So out of compromise, he placed a permanent ki shield around it. It was easier for him not to go to a window every time he wanted to go downstairs. He fell through it, landing on his feet gently in the corner of the living room.

--

Bulma nodded, the headpiece was tight up against her ear as she cleaned the dishes. "Yeah, I agree. Well what do you expect?" She listened to Chi-Chi and giggled, "It's Goku." She tried to reason. "Stop it, it's not meaningless…" Her hands stalled, the water running still, nearly burning her with the steaming water but she was ignorant of it all.

Her memories flashed a battle nearly nine years ago. Vegeta in the center of the ring, blind with an unknowing rage, his voice loud even over the screaming people of the arena. _"Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless? Spend most of your life ruled by another, watch your race dwindle to a handful, and then tell me what has more meaning then your own strength!"_

Bulma blinked pulling her hands out of the scolding water and shut it off, "Sorry, Chi-Chi." She calmed the woman screaming about her silence. "I'll talk to you later, okay, I'm tired." Thankfully her friend let her go. Bulma threw the phone down, bracing herself against the sink, grimacing upon her burnt hands.

Vegeta watched with confusion as to what had gotten her so silent. The desire to scare her was cut short by her actions. He sat in a chair at the bar, alerting her of his presence.

The woman slightly jumped as she swung around. Her wide eyes caught his and she blinked several times before coming back inside herself. She smiled warmly but he could tell it was fake. Vegeta broke the annoying silence, "Why were you talking to the harpy so late?" He was going to ask what she was thinking about but the moment he caught her gaze he already knew. She had been reminiscing about his day as Majin Vegeta.

Bulma giggled softly, shaking her head. She turned back around, taking a deep breath still trying to overcome the large wave of sadness the memories of the Buu epidemic brought. Bulma reached over and pressed on the panel and it dropped open. She pushed a button and waited till a small section opened in the wall and held a jug of water. She lifted it out and pressed the close button. "Don't feel like training tonight?" she asked as she placed the jug before him after placing down a small cup. He shook his head. "Want something to eat?" Not receiving an answer, Bulma went to the control panel and pushed a blue key. In reaction, Swiss cakes appeared on the tray.

Bulma smiled as she lifted it off. Vegeta's favorite foods were anything with chocolate in them, so she had made sure to have her own share in the company, buying more then they were making at times. She set the box down in front of him, which he instantly dug into. "What were you talking about with her?" He asked before swallowing the whole roll in one bite, almost moaning as the taste hit his sensitive senses.

"I asked her to baby sit Bra and look after Trunks tomorrow while we go to the doctors."

He growled, "Woman I don't want that witch or her fool of a mate to know--"

"Vegeta, I'm not as stupid as you think I look." She received a raised eyebrow, Bulma scoffed rolling her eyes. "I know you don't want anyone to know. I haven't told a soul, not even Trunks. But I think you should talk to him. He thinks that he did something wrong." Bulma watched him turn his eyes away and instantly dropped the subject. "Anyway, I told Chi-Chi that we were going to a meeting. She has agreed to watch Bra all week while we go."

"All week?"

"Yep, that's the deal."

"Onna, it will interfere with my training."

"Vegeta, come on, please don't start that. You can train all you want but for one hour or more a day, is not going to affect you. And besides." Bulma eased her way out of her chair and into her husband's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You are all ready the strongest, sexiest man I know."

"You are not getting any of my food, Woman." He quickly stated, moving the box out of her reach.

Bulma giggled at him, while she nibbled lightly on his delicate ear, "It's not food I want."

Vegeta closed his eyes to bask at her attentions. He took in a deep breath through his nose, filling his senses with her heated scent causing an unwanted shiver to rock through him. He couldn't take her, and she was just making his control worse. Vegeta pulled away reluctantly, "Woman."

Bulma's brows ceased at his obvious rejection. She pulled back to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Do not," He searched for a good word, "tease me. You know you cannot mate." He bit down on his roll. Vegeta became slightly nervous at the smirk she gave him before she shifted to straddle his waist, with her hands upon his shoulders. He tightened his jaw at her movements. Her large breasts nearly knocking him over, seducing him as her pelvis rubbed his.

She attacked his neck with lips and tongue, nipping the raw flesh. She pulled the collar away and let her tongue glide across the sensitive, light scar that she had made a long time ago, getting an immediate growl of desire from her counterpart. Bulma smiled in accomplishment as his hands rested upon her hips, wondering up her sides and gliding across her back. Soon, his large fingers danced in her hair, lifting her face up to meet his soft lips. Bulma groaned against him, mouths open and closing with perfect rhythm.

She heard the chair beneath them slid out and instantly wrapped her long legs around his hips as his stood. His strong hand gripped her rump, squeezing it experimentally. Bulma felt his other hand leave her hair as he flicked off the light, never once breaking the kiss as he strutted into the living room and floating up into the hole she hated so much.

As soon as Vegeta's feet touched the floor in the family room, he shoved his mate against the wall, grinding his growing erection into her covered sex organ. They broke the kiss to pant in one another's mouths needing satisfaction more then ever. Vegeta's lips dropped to her throat causing her small hands to run through his silky hair. His hand ran up her body, briefly passing over her covered breast before grabbing the collar of her blouse and ripping it down the middle, exposing her black laced bra and pale skin for only his eyes ever to see. He kissed the top of each mound, running his tongue along the lace. "Vegeta, bedroom." Bulma moaned as she tried to push her breast into his mouth.

He pushed off the wall, grabbing her buttocks again to keep her from falling. His lips lingered on her chest and neck, tongue sliding across his own faint scar he had left on her many years prior. Her thighs quivered around him. Vegeta heightened his ki and dematerialized out of the room only to reappear in their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.

They had been interrupted once in the middle of the night when they were being a bit too loud for their youngest daughter. She had opened the door and peaked inside, asking 'What are you guys doing?' It had been a good thing they were both under covers for if the child had actually seen what they were "doing" she would have been traumatized for life. So Vegeta always made sure to lock the door.

Bulma removed her arms from her destroyed shirt throwing it on the ground then once again wrapping them around his neck. She slowly loosened her legs around his waist, mingling with his own as her feet hit the floor. Bulma backed them up toward the bed; Vegeta holding on to her lips had no other choice but to follow along. She smiled against him before suddenly turning around and shoving themselves on the bed with her on top and between his own thighs.

Vegeta's strong hands roamed down her bare back, gripping her rump and grinding her against his fully arousal, groaning at the sensations that ran through him. Feelings what only she was capable of igniting in him. He bent his legs up so his feet rested upon the bed, letting her have full touch of his body. Bulma removed her hands from his form, flattening her palms upon the bed and bringing her knees to the mattress so she now hovered above him.

With one last nip, Bulma broke the kiss. She smiled, panting along with him as he gazed up at her with hooded eyes. She lowered her mouth to his strong chin, kissing it lightly, moving down his throat while her hands tugged on his shirt. Vegeta sat up causing her to rise to balance on her knees and watch as he removed his shirt. She took in a deep, shaking breath at the sight of his muscle packed chest and abdomen, all moving in perfect rhythm with the other.

Vegeta smirk, simply satisfied at her expression. But desperately wanting more. He wrapped his arms around her as his kisses descended upon her neck causing her to arch against him, throwing her head back in a low moan. He traveled down the well-worn path of her collar bone to the top of her still covered breasts, nuzzling his face in the plump fat.

He whimpered silently as she began to pull away from his hold. Vegeta watched as she stood before him with a smirk. He responded the same leaning back on his elbows, letting the woman strip for him. He found it utterly amusing when she played with him in bed for he could smell her pure desire grow rapidly. And it was more arousing to know that she was holding off her own pleasure just to give him a show.

Bulma slowly turned around, giving him view of her backside while she reaching around and unclipped her bra. She wiggled it down causing her breasts to sway. Vegeta chuckled at her actions watching as she turned her head and winked at him.

Her hands enticingly slid down her sides, running along the hem of her pants, gliding to the front. He heard the button unclasp and the sound of the zipper following. His smirk soon disappeared. He watched as her hand run down into her pants, her thump clutching on the hem, pulling it down the furthest her hands went. He flinched, holding himself back as he saw the black thong she wore beneath. He truly thought the type of under garment was pointless but damn did it look good on his mate.

She bent low, smiling proudly to herself as she heard the low growl in her husband's throat reach her ears. Bulma had to admit that she had never heard such a pleasing sound beside that of his moans. She stepped out of the clothing and threw it to the side, slowing turning. Her palms rested upon her breast hiding them from him. He smirked. He could describe in perfect detail everything that was hidden from him at that moment. He had memorized every crevice on her body.

He watched with serious, hard eyes as she tediously stepped to the bed and crawled between his bent legs, up his body, grasping his hands in hers and holding them above his head. The tips of her erected breasts brushed just barely against his bare chest causing his breath to kick up along with his heartbeat as he stared back into her blue, blazing eyes. Her nose gently rubbed against his while she teased his lips, pulling back when he went forward to grab them. "Vegeta¼" She whispered before pushing her soft, swollen mouth against his. He basked in the passion that surrounded them while their mouths open and closed with flawless motion.

She pulled back though, much to his disappointment and felt her lips descend to his ear, "I just want to tell you. That I am very proud of you. The way you stayed calm today, and answering questions I know were hard for you. And you, not once went off. I know it's hard. But believe me, it will get better. I promise. I just want to show my gratitude for your patience. And maybe, if you keep that way, I might start doing things that I never do for you."

"Like obeying my every command?"

She giggled, "I don't think that will be happening any time soon." Dropping her forehead against his shoulder, she whispered into his skin, "I love you."

Vegeta closed his eyes at hearing that. He slowly pulled his hands away and slid them down her arms to wrap around her back, holding her hard against him. He took a deep breath through his nose, running a hand through her hair and lifting her head up to gaze upon him. He nibbled on her lips, "Maybe¼if they help¼I will be able to return those words one day." Bulma bit her lip and tears sprung to her gaze. She smashed her lips hard against him, letting him know that she all ready knew, he didn't need to say it.

--

Vegeta gently brushed her matted hair from her sweaty shoulder to lay his lips upon the heated skin. He heard her sigh in contentment slowing her breathing down. Vegeta shifted from behind her, pulling himself from between her rump, letting her legs intertwine with his. His hand gently glided up and down her soft, wet side, wanting her to relax after their intense round of lovemaking. They may not do it from behind many times, but they sure knew how to work it. Only fact was, Vegeta knew it hurt her every time. The only reason they don't do this position very often. Only when she was in heat or absolutely begged for it. Vegeta smirked against her.

He grabbed the light sheet from the side of the bed and flung it around their wet bodies before ordering the fans to go on. That was one thing about technology. It made you lazy as hell but it was so convenient.

Vegeta ran his tongue over the reopened scar upon her neck, regretting his natural instinct when she cringed at the pain. He rarely ever marked her, knowing it harms the fragile being. But that didn't mean every time they mated he didn't have to fight with himself not to sink his teeth into her skin. He had explained to her why he bit her the first time they truly mated. She had smiled brightly at him, tears threatening to fall. Vegeta had been confused by that, he hadn't really said anything that should have upset her. Then she threw her arms around him and provoked another round of sex, and, to Vegeta's astonishment and utter relief she had sunk her teeth into him. It absolutely blew his mind causing him to seize his actions above her and stare upon the pillow as she slowly sucked his blood. She had willingly marked him as her eternal mate. Vegeta didn't even know what to think of that. But it was a great feeling.

A slight groan from his mate interrupted him thoughts, "What's wrong?" He questioned hoping it wasn't his fault.

"Nothing, just the normal. My breasts are killing me." She groaned, trying to curl into a ball only Vegeta had her leg trapped and arms around her waist.

Vegeta tightened his jaw, scowling himself for not controlling himself enough to last seven days without having her. He knew the effects of being in heat were for her. They only worsened after mating. Vegeta reached around, cupping the plump tissues before gently massaging the mounds, smirking softly as she pushed into his hands. He heightened his ki, letting it soak into her skin, feeling her gasp when the pain slowly ebbed away.

But his smirk slowly faded when his fingers pressed down gently on her left breast. A small hum of concern vibrated his chest. Bulma shifted her head up to look at him. "What?"

"It got bigger." He stated seriously.

Bulma giggled, "So glad you noticed."

"No, Onna. Feel here." He grabbed her hand and lifted it to her left mound, pressing her fingers on the lump, "What is that?"

Bulma's brows knitted as she pushed harder, padding her fingers against the side of her breast. "I don't know."

"I noticed it a few months ago. I thought it would go away but it keeps getting bigger. Does it hurt?"

"No. I never noticed it before. I'll do some research tomorrow." Bulma smuggled into her husband's chest, her eyes wide as she swallowed hard, holding his body close. She knew what it could be. She knew what it felt like. But Bulma didn't want Vegeta to know what it might be. That would only result in him worrying and then resulting in him not going to his doctor's appointments because of her. He needed to get better. Now was not the time to worry about her. She sighed.

"What did you talk about with those humans in that office place?" He asked while sliding his hand down to her stomach trying to ignore the weirdness of her ways.

"Nothing important. I just told them what you were. I didn't want them to think that you were crazy saying you were an alien and all. I told them a small piece of your life, the stuff that I know anyway, before you came here. Told them about your powers. Stuff like that. The look on their faces though, Vegeta even you would of have laughed. I bet they thought I was crazy." She paused for a long yawn, "Now shut up. I want to sleep. I am so tired."

Vegeta kissed her shoulder and nodded into her skin before laying his head back. He hadn't decided yet if he wanted to continue going to talk to those doctors. They seemed to want to know more about him and the more information they knew the more danger his family could be in. Those humans would figure out that the children and Bulma were his weaknesses. They could use that against him in battle. It was dangerous, not to mention stupid to tell anyone of what haunts him. Of what could hurt him. No matter how strong Vegeta presented himself, he knew he could be hurt. He had been a few times by some of the things the woman had said in the past. And that was because she knew the way he was before. She used it against him and in effect hurt him emotionally. All though, Kakarot would have to spend the rest of his afterlife in Hell before he ever admitted that to anyone, including himself.

But, they hadn't judged him. They hadn't shown pity, weather they felt it or not, Vegeta couldn't tell but he hadn't seen it. Maybe if they find out who he truly was, maybe they'll run, maybe they'll scream but at the moment Vegeta didn't know. Nor did he care.

The first day and it didn't feel like anything was better, he didn't feel any different, wasn't he suppose to?

He half smiled as he nuzzled his nose into the woman's hair. If he didn't keep going to the doctors to get help, he would keep going just to receive his 'reward' at the end of the day. She, at times, had the sexual personality of a Sayian Female. And if that wasn't a good enough reason to keep going to see those nuts, then Vegeta had no idea what else was.

* * *

Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Try and have a good weekend. I might be **late again this week** with a **update**, I got **finals and my dad's coming down** from PA to visit, sorry in advance

**Hey question.. Does anybody read the lyrics at the beginnings? Or am I just doing that for me?**


	15. Memories Remain

**Kareen**- Your comment made me laugh, 'it was filled with stuff' haha, I love it. Thank you. And don't worry about Bulma. I won't let her die. I will make her suffer though.

**SolR**--Believe me, I've been there. Thanks for reading, maybe you'll get a computer for your b-day or something.

**Hinata's Inner Universe- **Thank you for putting so bluntly. Haha, yes.

Thanks for getting back to me about the lyrics, I'll keep them, they're just so hard to find sometimes!

**

* * *

****Chapter 14 --Memories Remain**

I have to save myself. Memories, they haut my life, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, trapped again in my own hell--Death for every sin

--

Vegeta snapped open his eyes, glancing around the dark room. Something had woken him up but what? He shifted, slowly removing his body from his mate's to turn and glance at the clock. Two in the morning. Something was wrong. He could feel it, he just didn't know what '_it_' was.

A low groan.

Vegeta threw his eyes to the nightstand, scanning the small area. It came from there. He waited patiently in the dark for sound.

"Mommy..." A voice whispered so softly, Vegeta barely caught it himself. He reached over his mate and grabbed the white square thingy that the sound had come from. He looked upon it, analyzing it. This was what the woman used when Bra was a baby. It on many occasions had woken them up with the child's incessant crying. What the hell was it doing in here now?

"No...please..." That sounded like the boy.

Vegeta growled predatorily low in his throat, quickly scanning the house for any unwanted intruders. He knit his brow upon finding no one and yet his son's ki was too ki for nothing to be wrong. Vegeta flung the covers off of him, gently rising not wanting to disrupt his mate. He grabbed a pair of baggy pajama pants, quickly slipping them on before leaving the room and going down the hall to his son's bedroom.

Vegeta silently peaked in. A small light was on next to the boy's bed, illuminating his child's sweaty features. Trunks head slightly thrashed while his arms weakly wiggled beneath the sheets. "Daddy, no..." He mumbled.

Vegeta knitted his brows before stepping over to the child, finding the pale wet face slightly flushed at the cheeks. The Sayian flicked his eyes to the heart monitor, which was beeping faster then it should be. The boy was having a nightmare. Not only that, but his body temperature was also very high.

Vegeta's brows knit. He could only understand what was going on with the boy from information he got from TV series. Sayians never get fevers but it was so obvious now.

But even that was confusing. Trunks should be just fine, especially now after he had the blood transfusion. Vegeta's eyes traveled and noticed the boy's hands clenching tightly to the sheet, his mumbling words were too incoherent Vegeta shook his head; Sayians normally don't have nightmares either. More then likely, it was a flashback. His son was being tortured in his sleep, and he could only assume it was because of his stupidity.

Vegeta went into the bathroom, grabbing a clothe and soaking it with cold water then going back to his son and laying it upon his forehead. Vegeta pulled down the sheet to view the child's wound on his stomach only to be greeted by blood-soaked gauze. He shook his head in annoyance. Why hadn't that healed yet!? Sure, it wasn't just a flesh wound but he should be at least scabbing over by now. All of his other lacerations had been long since fixed. Had he put too much power in his blast, hitting some organ inside of him? The read-out hadn't said he did but that could be wrong.

Vegeta grabbed sterilized gloves from the box, snapping them on. He cautiously began to tear away the sticky bandage. Trunks the whole time slept in his nightmare, cringing and groaning. Vegeta wondered what in the world could cause the boy to react like this. Nightmares like the one he was experiencing shouldn't even exist in the child. Trunks' world was pure and perfect….besides nearly being beaten to death…

Vegeta bared his teeth at the ugly wound. Why was it still so bad? Forty-eight hours had past since it was made, the Sayian half-breed should be up and walking for kami's sake. Vegeta washed all around the dead skin, peeling some away and hissing at the sickening, but familiar stench of burnt flesh. He looked in the gap of blood, trying to see if he could find anything that would cause so much blood but obviously, he came up with nothing. If it was still bad tomorrow, he will have the woman do a MRI, as the humans call it.

Vegeta dressed the wound once again, pulling the blanket up only to be met by tired, bloodshot orbs staring up at him. "You're awake." Vegeta scoffed, and would have blushed if he didn't know how to control it well. Nothing more embarrassing then being caught 'caring' for his son.

"Bad dream." Trunks whispered through a cracked voice and he cleared it to rid himself of the emotion that also laid in it. Vegeta watched the boy embarrassingly look away to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Trunks grabbed the cloth on his forehead and rubbed it across his heated face, breathing slightly heavy.

"About what?" Normally, Vegeta wouldn't have cared. However, he needed to know, if it was his fault. If it was his hands that caused such trauma.

Trunks eyes snapped to his, nervously shaking his head, "Nothing important."

"About what, boy?"

Trunks turned slightly away, his eyes darting all around, trying to ignore the harsh gaze of his father. "I umm.." He swallowed hard, "I sometimes dream about...Majin Buu. That's all."

Vegeta unnoticeably relaxed. It wasn't his fault. Finally, something that wasn't his fault. "That is not all. You would not be acting as such if it were."

"Don't make me say it, dad. It's embarrassing." Trunks snapped his eyes to his father when he walked over to his desk and grabbed the chair, carrying it over to his bedside before plopping in it with crossed arms and a scowl on his stubborn face. Trunks gently chuckled at the man, cringing to the pressure to his stomach but smiling weakly nonetheless.

"Explain." Vegeta ordered harshly. He was so relieved it wasn't about the beating; he would gladly listen to it. Majin Buu was something they never spoke about and probably should have years ago. So many things had gone wrong during that fight. Mostly because of Kakarot's stupidity if he recalled correctly.

Trunks sighed once more, turning his face away and staring at the wall before him. He contemplated on how to put his dream into words. He finally had a chance to talk about it with his father, could he really share everything his mind was still haunted about? Would his father think him weak? That was the only thing that kept from saying anything but he could feel the relentless gaze beat upon him and knew that there was no escape. "I remember everything up until the time you knocked me out." The boy's eyes seemed to drift as he went back in time mentally to the day where his father, was taken from him. "I watched as my father, the strongest person I've ever known get crashed by that pink blob. And all I could think at the time was why weren't you fighting at your best. Why weren't you trying at all? When I was a kid, you were¼everything to me. I didn't think anything could hurt you….You were superman…nothing hurts superman."

Unbelievably, Vegeta actually knew who Superman was. Trunks used to play with the plastic dolls when he was a toddler. Until the boy was six, he would carry it with him everywhere and sleep with it. Then Vegeta himself had to make a little comment about it and the next day, the doll was gone. Needless to say, the same day Vegeta brought him to the damn park.

"After I woke up." Vegeta snapped his eyes up when Trunks started speaking again. "And found out you were dead. Something broke. I don't know what. I wanted to defeat Buu for taking you away. But I couldn't. I was too weak to avenge you. And all I could think was how disappointed you would be." Trunks took a deep breath, sniffing quietly, and the light tears were pointless to hide but he tried anyway He sighed out heavily before brightly talking again, not letting any pain stretch through his lips no matter the turmoil going on inside of him. "Anyway. I just sometimes dream about that. That's all. Nothing big. I'll get over it."

Vegeta stared at his son, not catching the blue eyes but gazing nonetheless. Technically, it was still his fault. What a way to destroy whatever relief had formed. Except this was a hurt he had not known he caused. That doesn't make him any less guilty but he tried to soothe his own self-loathing with that fact.

Vegeta chuckled inwardly as the child began to fidget under his heavy gaze. The boy sure was self-conscious. Vegeta took in a deep breath biting his cheek in thought. "I never expected you to beat Buu." He stated gently but only his serious tone shined through.

"That's what mom told me. But I still¼I still feel like it was my right. Sayian instinct I guess." He watched his father nod to him. "I tried so hard, dad. But the power shared between me and Goten, it corrupted us. We thought we were invincible. And that screwed us over big time. I'm just sorry. I failed you."

"Trunks." Vegeta growled. He did not like those words coming from his only son. The child was simply an idiot if he thought that. "You will never fail me. So stop thinking such shit. I did not expect you to avenge me. You were young. Too young to be put into combat with such a superior opponent. Kakarot was an imbecile when he left it up to you two young ones' hands to save the universe. That is the end of discussion and you will think about it no more, do you understand me, boy?"

Trunks stared at his father in awe before he laughed, nodding, "Yes, dad. I got you."

"Good, now sleep. The wound in your stomach has not healed yet. By tomorrow, if it is not done bleeding, the woman will do surgery to fix you." Vegeta heaved himself from the chair, strutting over to the door only to be stopped by his son's voice. He turned his head indicating he was listening.

"What'd I do?"

Vegeta knitted his brows and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...why'd you get so mad at me?" Trunks motioned with his eyes to his body. But when he brought his blue eyes back up, he regretted even being alive. Inner turmoil and shame knit his father's brow and shined in his eyes. It had only lasted for a second before the older man turned his head away.

Vegeta had been hoping the boy would just let him leave without asking that question but, while slowly shutting the door again, Vegeta knew it was inevitable. He sighed, not really knowing how to begin but also knowing that he had to explain. His son deserved to know that much.

Walking back over to the chair, Vegeta sat in it with a heavy breath. He felt the boy's eyes upon him, trying to dig into him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, glancing up, eyeing the boy, and almost cursing himself to hell for ever having children. He didn't deserve the affections nor the constant 'love' they always were willing to share.

Vegeta looked away from the boy, placing his hands in his lap, staring out of the window. "It was nothing that you did, son."

"Did I say something?"

Vegeta halted in response. He turned his black eyes to the smaller blue eyes that replicated his mate's. "Yes, but...it was something that was said a long time ago."

"I. I don't understand."

"How much do you know of my past life?"

"Not much. I know your planet blew up, and you were apart of an army."

"The woman told you that I suppose?"

"Some of it. Kakarot told me a little bit more about Frieza but you know how he thinks every one has a good side to them so he put it in light terms."

"And you, I suppose want the truth."

"Yes. But only if you want to tell me."

"In time, I will tell you everything you would like to know. But not now. Just know, I didn't know I was fighting you. In my mind, you were some one else. Had I known, son...I. I. Wouldn't of..."

Trunks instantly knew when his father stuttered it dealt with a very personal statement. He quickly eased the man. "You wouldn't have hurt me. I know, dad."

"Do you, Trunks?"

The boy peered into his father's somber orbs. His sire was silently trying to get him to understand without having to explain it, something that he wasn't very good at. Trunks smiled and nodded, "I do, dad. Maybe when I'm older, I'll be able to understand better. But you don't have to explain anything to me now."

Vegeta gazed upon his son. The boy was so...understanding. More then he should be at his age. He certainly had his and the woman's brains that was for sure. Vegeta nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door.

He entered his own room, meeting the blue glistening eyes of his mate's as she stared up at him from the bed. The talking monitor held in her hand. She smiled before placing it down, "I wasn't trying to listen in, I was shutting it off that's all." It was an obvious lie, but Vegeta was too emotionally exhausted to say anything in return. That had taken more out of him then he thought it would and that fact that Trunks had been so undamaged by it….

No hate, no fear, and still so much trust.

He should be thankful for it. He should be giving blessing to the gods for giving him a son so perfect. But he didn't deserve it. Damn it, the boy should be screaming at him! He should punch and kick, and curse him to the seven hells. That's what Vegeta deserved.

Bulma watched him from the doorway, waiting for him to step to the bed, wondering what was going on through his mind that stalled him so. She removed the covers from his side to encourage him, hoping that instead fleeing for his GR; he'd stay the rest of the night. She was clueless as why he looked lost and that only irritated her more.

Finally, he came to bed. She wrapped him up in her arms, holding him close to her, hoping to ease whatever hurt his heart. She smiled feeling him relax against her, "Our son is perfect, isn't he." She whispered, still remembering how instantly Trunks had forgiven him.

Could that have been the problem? Bulma wondered even as he nodded in response.

--0--

"When did you enter Frieza's army, Mr. Vegeta?"

Vegeta stared out through the large glass window, watching the humans below walk about without a care in the world. His hands clenched into fists while his arms were crossed over his chest. "Six."

"And when did you get out of it?"

Vegeta was silent upon this question and for several minutes, he couldn't form a correct response. The reflection of the glass shined the smirk of Frieza's black lips that haunted him still and the echo of his mirthless laugh. "You never get out."

"What were you made to do?"

Vegeta tightened his back, muscles tight and he shut his eyes upon hearing ten thousand screams, shouts, cries, curses, moans along with two hundred different languages all begging for mercy. How could he explain everything? It was a long list that Vegeta never wanted to relive again. "To kill."

"Anything else?"

The on-looking humans watched as the Sayian swallowed, eyes wondering up to the sky. "I was made to purge, to torture, to rape, and to kill."

"Roughly, how many people have you killed?"

A slight pause while Vegeta listened to their pens scribble across their notepads. "A few billion, maybe more."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I did what I had to do to survive. It's in the past anyway. I cannot make it up. So why regret it?"

"How many have you raped?"

Vegeta's eyes shut. The audacity that old man had was astounding. He just did not care what lines he crossed. What was that man's name again Rashi, Roshi, whatever it was, he has come to the conclusion that he did not like the fatty.

Rape…This wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Bulma knew that he had done it before but she never knew it had been more then once. What would she think when she finds out the exact number? How repulsive would he become to her? Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel her gaze. If he didn't say, if he left like he wanted to, she might come to wrong conclusions. He had to be able to defend himself before she shut the door to their marriage. "Thirty-two." The silent intake of breath he knew was from his mate. He could feel her inside of him, begging for it not to be true. He could feel her agony and her disgust to the point where he wanted to stab a twelve-inch knife through his gut.

Then suddenly, it calmed just as quickly as it had came. He snapped his eyes to her, connecting with her glistening ones and seeing nothing reflect in them besides sorrow. And it wasn't sorrow to the thirty-two women that he destroyed, it was a sorrow she had for him for being put through that.

That, made him so confused.

"That's the exact number?" Vegeta gave a firm nod, never once leaving his woman's eyes.

"Do you remember each of them?" He nodded once again. "How did you feel when you raped those women?"

Vegeta tore his eyes from her to gaze back outside. "I did not feel anything."

"Why did you do it?"

"I had no other choice most of the time. It was either take the female, or be taken."

"What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta growled low in his throat letting them know that this was getting too personal. He wanted to leave. Vegeta let his hands fall to his side, flexing in tight fists as he raised his ki, ready to blast the windows as to let him escape from what they wanted from him. He had never once told the woman anything about this. She never knew he was raped. He didn't want her to know. He was ashamed as a man to tell her. Wouldn't she think differently? Wouldn't she be disgusted with him? Yet she hadn't been moments ago about the women. But this was different, wasn't it?

A hand graced his cheek, making him instantly calm his power as not to hurt his female. He opened his eyes to see her staring up at him with compassion. Her thumb slowly stroked his cheek, "It's ok." She whispered to him.

Vegeta watched the tear fall from her cheek. Why was she crying? Had he hurt her? Did she feel betrayed with what he had done so many years ago? However, as he searched her feelings with his telepathic abilities, the pain that she reflected became so obvious, yet still more confusing. She was sad because she couldn't take his past away.

This woman surly was one he would never understand. Vegeta took a deep breath through his nose, filling his senses with her heated scent. With her eyes as his only anchor, Vegeta spoke, "It was either, I rape the woman. Or it gets done to me."

"Have you been raped, Mr. Vegeta?" He gave a hesitant nod. "How many times were you violated?"

"Four times."

"And who did it?"

"Three times by Frieza. Once by Zarbon." Vegeta watched as more tears fell from her. He lifted his finger to catch one from falling off her chin. She smiled gently at him. Vegeta snapped his eyes up to the group, "No more." He stated before stepping from his mate and going to the open doorway, blasting away without any rebuttal.

"Mrs. Briefs." Bulma took a deep breath, clearing her face from the wetness of her tears before turning to the group and smiling. "You certainly have a way with him."

"Fortunately."

"We want to ask you about, placing Vegeta in a ward. Just for a little while."

Bulma instantly shook her head, "He won't do it. Believe me. There's no way you could keep him locked up."

"That's understandable. But then, we ask about medical treatment. It's still too soon but, think about it. Vegeta's been through too much in his life to handle it anymore by himself. He's suffering from a mature case of Post Traumatic Distress and high elevated depression. He might try and hurt himself or others. Please tell him, if at any time he wants to talk, all you have to do is call the number at the bottom of this card. Just say your name and the patient's and they will call us. One of us will more then likely come down to the office as quick as possible."

"Thank you so much."

"We would like to ask you a couple questions if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." Bulma took a seat upon the couch.

"You first asked us to help Vegeta with his flashbacks, correct?" Bulma nodded, "Well, in able to do that, we have to uncover his past. But we would like some background information."

"Of course, go ahead, ask away."

"How long has Vegeta been having flashbacks?"

"Oh, man, for as long as I can remember. All of the eighteen years that I've known him."

"Does he talk in his sleep during these nightmares?"

"He mumbles. I can never understand what he's saying. Sometimes he screams, sometimes he groans as if in pain. It's pretty scary waking up too. I mean, he's the strongest man in the universe and he's being ripped apart by past memories. I don't know what to do. That's why I called you guys."

"Has he ever¼lashed out?"

"What¼" Bulma straightened herself. "What do you mean?"

"During one of these dreams, has he ever attacked you or the kids?"

Bulma contemplated her response. She knew if she told them about Trunks they would more likely call social services and have their children taken away. Bulma didn't think she could live if they did, nor did she think Vegeta could either, "He..He's been startled when he wakes, nothing…nothing damaging. He snapped out of it really quick. He hasn't caused any bruises or anything."

"Are you scared of him when he's like that?"

She dropped her eyes for a moment, "No. I know Vegeta. He would never harm me, no matter what state he's in." Bulma repeated the words her husband had said to her during their fight about Buu. It gave her some ease knowing that, and she could do nothing but trust it even if at times she didn't believe it.

"What about the kids? Are you scared when he's around them?"

"W. Why are you asking me these things?"

"We just want to know of an outside opinion on his condition. You are around him more then anyone, so no one else will know him better then you. We are planning to ask him the same questions tomorrow. We just want your intake on things."

"Well, I would rather my husband be here for this. If he finds out I'm talking about him he'll get really upset."

"All right, thank you for your time."

Bulma stood, nodding to the group before stepping to the door only to turn around again, "Hey, question. If…he did lash out, would you take our kids away?"

"Mrs. Briefs, if Vegeta has harmed one of your kids, we wouldn't tell anybody, we aren't allowed too. But we would tell you, to get your kids out of the house for awhile. Until he's better. It might take awhile, I won't kid you there. Vegeta is very destroyed by his past. He'll need awhile to understand that there's nothing he can do about it now. Which, he can say that to us all he likes." The doctors stood, "But, it's better to get the kids away, before he loses control and attacks you in front of them, or worse attacks them."

She nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Okay, that's that. I can't believe I was able to get this out and there are probably plenty of other things I should be doing but hey, you guys reviewed so I couldn't ignore it any longer. Thanks, have a good night, whatever is left anyway.


	16. COD

To Kwannom: Thank you for your review, it was a huge one and I was greatful for it. I definately look into getting a Beta reader, I'm just a little touchy about someone touching my writing, (I'm sure everyone is) I will watch it all more carefully, I thought I was doing better but there is always room for improvement.

To Neobatwoman: Never heard of 'Session 9' But I'll look into it and get back to ya. :)

Thanks everyone for the reviews, getting more and more each time is freaking awesome, now if I could only get my other story readers to do that.

Author's Note: **Hate** this Chapter, really tried for the past two days to **get rid of **it but it's just not possible. You all **need** to be introduced to **Nesa** because she plays an **important **part in my story that deals with Trunks obviously. I tried to **combine** it with the next chapter however that chapter is too long. **So sorry **that this chapter is a **disappointment**. And sorry for rambling.

And I couldn't even find good lyrics for this damned chapter. It sucks! Sorry, I'm done.

* * *

**--Chapter 16-- C.O.D**.

The curse of love is the cause of the pain. The crime of the day is when you do it again--AC/DC

--

Bulma sat at the bar in her kitchen. Her chin held in her hands, staring at the sterling silver sink that was several feet in front of her. Her eyes may be exploring the sink with deep conviction but her mind was far from it. So many problems were piling up and attacking her all at once which dulled the hunger pains her stomach was grumbling about.

A battle was forming in her mind, on one side was the mother that Bulma had become over the past years, wanting desperately to keep her children safe; on the other side was the wife, the mate, that wanted only to keep Vegeta happy.

Needless to say, both sides were unbelievably strong and neither side was backing down.

Taking his kids away would not be in his best interest. In fact it just mind destroy the link that bonded them together. The link that Vegeta clung to when his memories became too overwhelming.

But Trunks was already reaping the destruction Vegeta was capable of. And Bra was no where near Trunks' strength. She wouldn't survive an attack from her father. And Vegeta wouldn't either.

Her daughter's giggles echoed in her head and her blue eyes darted to the doorway that she hid behind. Bra was playing contently and unbothered in her playroom.

Bulma forced a tired smile. Bra wouldn't stay away even if Bulma forced her to. She was too much of a daddy's girl.

Bulma dropped her hands away and smashed her forehead on the marble tabletop, hating the fact that she was still undecided on what was the best solution to this problem. Never in her whole life had a problem bothered her for more then two hours before she figured out the answer. And that was frustrating in and of itself.

The intercom beeped. Without looking up Bulma pressed a button on the countertop and a hologram pop up before the sink. An old woman in her late sixties came upon screen, her dark hazel eyes showed signs of distress along with the wrinkles on her forehead. "Yes, Pilt?"

Biting her lip at the bothersome sight her boss was displaying, so momentarily wanted to shut off the intercom and allow the female to think. But seeing the person that stood before her, Pilt could not turn away. "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Briefs. A Nesa Jino in here to see Mr. Trunks, says that she is his classmate at school and girlfriend. Should I call security?"

Bulma tiredly lifted her head and smiled just as weakly, "No, that's all right, she's telling the truth. Send her up."

"You sure? I don't know Mrs. Briefs, last time I checked Young Mr. Briefs didn't have a girlfriend."

"Don't worry, Pilt. She's not lying."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Bulma laughed lightly, pushing herself from the stoll and going over to the elevator. Her secretary downstairs had been there for ten years, ever since Trunks was a baby. Pilt was like family, and protected them constantly against unscheduled visitors.

Bulma pressed the blinking released button.

The young woman stood there, nervously biting her lip and hugging her purse to her side as if in protection. Fear was vibrant in her brown eyes and she tried desperately not to make eye contact but knew she should, so every few seconds they would flick up and then go somewhere else. Nesa had not been expecting to meet Bulma Briefs, the most intelligent human being on the planet. And she would give anything to become invisible at the moment but she was determined to see Trunks. With that thought she squared her shoulders and stared straight ahead. She silently preyed that conversation would be short and sweet, too afraid any response would be tedious and unintelligibly. Speaking on the same genius level as Trunks was hard enough, she feared greatly what the woman would demand.

Nesa nearly faltered when the woman mastermind began to circle her like prey.

Bulma took in the young female's long legs, which adored a knee-length skit and knee-high black boots. The white blouse that covered her upper body gave a bit too much cleavage for Bulma's taste. Her first thought was to ask the female how old she was, not remembering any of her girl-friends at age sixteen have a rack like that, but thought against it, not wanting to embarrass Trunks' girlfriend. The brunette fidgeted under the scrutiny, hazel eyes nervously twitching this way and that. "Well, as you probably guest, I'm Trunks' Mother." Bulma smiled brightly as she took her stance before the female.

The woman stuttered out, "Y-Yes, ma'am. I'm-I'm Nesa Jino."

"Came to see Trunks?"

A reminder that Trunks was the reason for her visit, Nesa straightened her back once more. "Yes, he hasn't been to class in the past two days nor called me, I thought something was wrong."

"Well, you guessed right, but nothing that Trunks can't handle. Come on, I'll let him explain everything to you." The woman stayed where she was as Bulma ordered the elevator to the third level, all to have the doors jam as a small lavender haired child ran in. Bulma scoffed slamming her hand on the button to close the doors.

"Hi, I'm Bra."

"Bra?"

"Yep."

I'm Nesa."

"Are you here to see my butor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried."

"Why?"

"OH no you don't missy!" Bulma quickly grabbed the little girl's hand, "I will not have you ask fifty questions. That game gets old really fast." She looked back at the female, "He's on the fourth door on your left." Once Nesa stepped out of the elevator the doors shut. She sighed heavily.

"Well, that's was interesting." She mumbled to herself as she timidly made her way down the hall, slowly opening the fourth door and peaking in. A gasp quickly sounded from her lips and she swung the door open getting the weak Sayian's attention, "Trunks!"

Trunks eyes snapped to the brunette in the door. His orbs nearly dilated as they widened in surprise and he very quickly became so self conscience. He tried to hurry and push himself up but that caused much unwanted pain. He threw that idea out and went about fixing his hair, rubbing his face and briefly wondering if he smelled. He winced in realization that no matter how much he preened he still looked like shit, the monitors all around seemed only to beep louder trying their best to annoy him. He looked up with a nervous gaze, trying his best to smile, "Um. Hi." He got out preying she didn't notice the beeping machines and the injuries.

Nesa slowly approached the sickly Sayian, stopping when she was just a foot away, afraid to get any closer to his apparent death bed. "I thought something was wrong. You didn't answer my calls and haven't shown up to class. I didn't know what happened to you so I thought I would come over." Her eyes, wide in their fright tumbled down his body taking in every bruise and cut along the way. "What happened? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Trunks lightened his features seeing her fright present on her features as she gaped at his broken body. "Nesa, I'm fine. Don't worry. My mom has her own hospital on the grounds. I've got the best doctors in the world, don't worry, please." He reached a hand out for her, smiling, trying to calm down her raging heart that he could hear banging in his ears.

Nesa, gazed at his hand momentarily, searching for anything that might hurt him, she very carefully placed a hand in his and took a step closer when he pulled her to him. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It doesn't matter anyway. Come here." He touched her cheek and lowered her, kissing her lips softly, not pressing too hard, knowing if he did, he would surely hurt her like always. "You look so beautiful." He complimented against her causing her to smile. While occupying her with his tongue dancing with hers, Trunks' hand went to the middle buttons of her white blouse, slowly un-tucking it not wanting to draw attention but his methods obviously were noticed and she pulled gently away keeping her lips upon his.

"What do you think you're doing?" She smiled.

Trunks pulled up her shirt for his view. He sighed depressingly as he traced the four burn lines across her tight abdomen.

Nesa gently stroked his lavender hair, "I'm fine. I've been putting that cream on it. It no longer hurts, Trunks." He tried to smile but ended up dropping his hand and head against the bed allowing her to button her shirt up again. Nesa set herself upon her boyfriend's bed, holding his large hand in hers, biting her lip as she tried to word what she wanted to say without causing a fight to erupt. "Trunks." She began, "Why are you keeping things from me?"

"Wh..What are you talking about?"

"You won't tell me how I get burn marks from your hands, or bruises." Nesa gripped his chin with her fingers turning his shamed face back to hers, "And now you won't tell me what happened to you. Ever since we got together, you have constantly kept something a secret from me."

Trunks shook his head, "You don't want to know, Nesa. You'll run like all the rest."

"Hey, I resent that. The others may have ran, Trunks, but those were high school girls. I think I'm a little bit more mature then that."

"You sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

Seeing the stubborn conviction in his eyes he smiled. "All right. But please don't scream or anything, I have really sensitive hearing."

--

Vegeta growled violently as he swung his fist at his adversary, smashing the younger man's cheek. Goku groaned when he was thrown back but quickly retaliated with a kick in Vegeta's ribs before he flipped over and landed on his feet. Vegeta was thrown to the side but jumped in the air, doing a back flip before landing ten paces in front of the only other full-blooded Sayian left in the universe.

Goku nudged his cheek with the back of his hand, wiping the blood from his lip and smirking. "You've been really distracted today, Vegeta. Something wrong?"

"Shut the fuck up and fight me." Vegeta bit back, throwing himself at the man, only to disappear and dematerialize behind him, throwing his fist in the back of Goku's neck. The groan made Vegeta smirk but it quickly faded when Goku suddenly spun and smashed his foot aside Vegeta's face sending him flying through the air. Goku followed through and they began their series of attacks matching each punch with their own.

"You know Bulma's birthday is coming up." Goku caught the fist meant to hit his head and pushed Vegeta back.

The young Prince shook his head as he dropped to the floor, crossing his arms and watched as Goku landed also, "So the truth comes out Kakarot. I was wondering why you chose today to spar instead of our normal schedule." Goku grinned like a kid causing Vegeta to sneer and turn his head away. No matter how strong the Sayian is, no matter how much Vegeta thought one day the young one would change, it still hadn't happened. It actually seemed like it got worse the older the man got. "Why is it Kakarot, that for the past eight years you offer to spar the week of the woman's Birth Day, that winter holiday, and that one in spring with all the hearts and shit?"

"I just don't want you to forget. Bulma can be really scary when something like that is forgotten. Even Chi-Chi at times scares the hell out of me."

Vegeta shook his head with a scoff, "You are pathetic." But Vegeta knew all to well, Bulma's temper was something to fear…. Not that he feared it or anything…

"I am not!" Goku fought lamely only to receive a raised eyebrow from his Sayian Prince. "So¼" Vegeta watched with knitted eyebrows as the man gnawed on his lip while rocking innocently back and forth on his feet. "Whatca' goin' to get her?"

Vegeta chuckled, not in amusement, but really at the stupidity the man could accomplish. It was quite disturbing actually. It amazed Vegeta how a man as powerful as Kakarot and with fighting skills that matched his own, how the hell could the man be so half-witted? It just didn't make sense.

Vegeta turned his back to the man, shaking his head in shame at what the Sayian Kakarot had become during his time on Earth but then again, Vegeta had accepted the childish antics a long time ago. One could say that he had gotten use to the younger man and now no longer cared. Kakarot would never change, and Vegeta knew secretly, he wouldn't have it any other way. The man had an air around him, Vegeta had noticed a long time ago when he first started staying on the pitiful planet. It made people like him, no matter how much someone willed to hate the stupid fool with all of his being. One just couldn't. Kakarot was too stupid to hate.

"You did remember, didn't you? It's this Saturday. Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you that Chi and me want to give her a surprise party. Chi-Chi made calls everywhere and told everyone all ready about the party on Saturday. But we need to get her there. You think you could handle that?- If not I'll just get Yamcha or someone to pick her up. But either way it needs to be kept a secret. No sense on having a surprise party if it isn't a surprise."

"Fool." Vegeta mumbled to himself as the idiot kept on rambling. "What time?" Vegeta interrupted.

"OH, umm¼at twelve."

"Fine but it ends at sun down."

"But-"

"End of discussion. Sun down. Now fight me."

--

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?'"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Is that the secret?"

Trunks stared upon his girlfriend, eyes wide, mouth dropped open as she just stared at him with eyebrows raised expecting him to tell her something else. But he just nodded dumbly and instantly received a smile and a kiss upon his forehead, "Wh..Why aren't you telling me I'm crazy?"

"Because I don't think you're crazy. It kind of makes sense now."

"What does?"

She giggled in response at his weirdness. "About how strong you are. The way your hands burn me. How much you eat. I kind of all ready thought you weren't human considering no person on this planet could swallow that much food at one time. Nor do I think any human would be able to just walk away after being hit by a car."

"It wasn't that obvious."

"Trunks, you walked out in the middle of a highway to grab my scarf, and calmly walked back, ignoring the truck that smacked right into your side. That car was going eighty miles an hour and it ended up totaled. Remember you had to pry open the metal roof to get those people out of it? And you did it with you BARE HANDS?"

"Ok, I guess it was a little bit obvious. But I thought you would be a little more freaked out."

"Its weird. I mean finding out your boyfriend isn't human is kind of awkward but you still¼function as a human. Right? There's no like weird brain eating fetish of yours or anything?"

He chuckled at her before shaking his head, "Nope. But I did have a tail."

"A tail?"

"Yep. A long one. But mom made me cut it off because if I stared at the moon I would turn into a giant ape."

Nesa blinked at him a few times capturing his serious features and knowing he wasn't lying. She quickly shook her head, "I may be cool with it but don't push it."

He laughed, letting his head fall back on the bed, "Sorry. That usually gets them." His smile faded as he winced visibly, hands lacing around the blanket in pain. He looked down at his stomach, the bandages again soaked with blood. "Shit." He sighed before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the portable communicator. "Mom."

Seconds later, "Yeah honey."

"My bandages."

"Ah, man, Trunks. All right. We're going to need to take you down to the hospital."

"Yeah, all right."

"I'll be up in two minutes, just let me call the guys to move you."

Trunks sighed but smiled for the female placing it down on the stand and grabbing her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Thanks for stopping by and not being totally scared that I'm not fully human."

"What are they going to do to you?"

"Try and find the reason I'm bleeding so much. After whatever it is they are going to do to me I'll call you."

"Ok." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

* * *

Because I know this chaptered SUCKED I will be putting up another chapter probably tomorrow but no promises and yes you will still get a chapter this weekend.

Thanks for reading, I'm not going to ask for reviews for this chapter because I don't want hear any complaints! :)


	17. Barely Breathing

**To Kareen:** If you don't like her now, you're **sooo** going to hate her later.

**To Chii:** It's my fault. It happens sometimes when you upload a new Chapter. And since I don't reread them after I upload I don't erase them. I'll look more since I know it's annoying.

Thanks for supporting that last chapter. I hope I don't do that again but with my writing you never know. And just for more information, I'm looking in to getting a **Beta reader,** so those of you annoyed with my **spelling and grammar,** please be patient, I'm working on it :)

* * *

**--Chapter 17- Barely Breathing**

There's not much to examine, There's nothing left to hide, You really can't be serious, If you have to ask me why

--

Bulma sat drinking her coffee staring at the large dome in her backyard that Vegeta had locked himself in since he had come home over four hours ago. The artificial moon shined brightly in the high heavens, along with the stars dotted across the black sky. She sighed heavily, leaning her head back against her chair and snuggling in her blankets.

It appeared that the ki blast dug deeper into Trunks' abdomen then originally thought. After numerous tests, they realized that the blast had taken part of Trunks' stomach lining, causing internal bleeding resulting in serious blood loss, hence the fact that Trunks was not healing.

How, you ask could doctors technologically advance miss something so unbelievably huge? Yeah, great question maybe the one or twenty doctors and nurses she had fired not two hours could tell ya.

Needless to say, surgery immediately followed and while the doctors leftover worked on that, Bulma worked on her Regeneration Tank.

A few weeks prior, Vegeta had gone in there for broken ribs only to figure out after an hour of staying in the liquid filled tank that it wasn't doing anything. He had pulled himself out, instantly calling her to fix it, and that's when the problems started.

Something had ruined the cellular reconstruction pores enabling the healing to the body to activate. After several tests upon the liquid and tank, Bulma had come up with no reason as to why it wasn't working properly. Her father couldn't even figure it out. Unfortunately, right after they realized there was a problem with the tank, Bulma was swamped with the new invention plan they had put on the list of approval for the Board of Authorities Nation. They received grant to continue with the project and that is where they are now. Obviously the main reason Bulma hadn't had time to work on the Tank.

This afternoon during Trunks surgery, Bulma had hooked the machine up to the computer receptor and retraced the steps that were taken prior to Vegeta's use of the machine seeing if any thing had upset the process of correction and found nothing. Next she tried to reboot the Tank to see if that had anything to do with it. But still it showed nothing. After two aggravating hours, she was informed Trunks was out and in the hospital dorm.

Building another machine would take a few days and by then Trunks would, hopefully, be healed by then. And really she couldn't get anyone to work on it at the moment. They were on a deadline. And either way, Trunks wouldn't get in the machine as long as he was still conscious enough to have a say about it. Don't ask her why but the boy was absolutely terrified of it and had been terrified of it ever since he was a baby.

It was seven by the time she got over to her son, another hour till he awoke. The part of his stomach was replaced by synthetic tissue, which will be replaced by his real skin as soon as his body starts to heal. Bulma had stayed with the sleeping child until nine, leaving the boy in his hospital room but placing a communicator next to his bed in case at any time he needed her to be there.

Bulma lifted her hand to the side of her left breast pressing down on the soft tissue to feel the lump that has now permanently situated itself inside her. She didn't think about it much with the past events of everything but now that she was alone, Bulma allowed herself. What could it be? She had done some research while Trunks and Bra were still asleep this morning only finding information she didn't want to think about. It wasn't a big deal. When things calm down, she'll go see the doctor. No reason for anyone to know about it, it will just cause worry.

Bulma sat up as the GR shut down, the generator decreasing with a hiss. She hauled herself from the chair, letting the blankets dropped to her seat and set her cup down on the stand before slipping to the rail to catch her lover leaving the room.

His skin glistened in the artificial light from his sweat, which he was wiping free of his face with a towel as he stepped down. His spandex pants were ripped at the thigh and his shirt was no where to be seen, which was just fine by Bulma as she gawked at how beautiful her husband truly was.

Vegeta must have felt her eyes burn into his body because his eyes seemed to make a path up to her balcony and connect with hers so intensely it made Bulma flush. She smiled, knowing that he could see it even with such little light.

He strutted across the yard and up the twenty steps that belonged to the deck, eyes never once faltering in connection. His arms were crossed, towel draped over the back of his neck before he stopped right below her and tilted his head back to keep staring at her.

Bulma smiled and nodded before turning away from the balcony.

Vegeta watched as her body flung over the rail. The woman sure had spirit and so much trust in him it was sickening. He joggled the thought of not catching her, smirking at the thought of the woman screaming and howling at him about how badly her butt hurt from the fall. He knew it wouldn't kill her. It would definitely cause damage, maybe break her butt bone, but nothing serious. As much amusement he would have gotten out of it, Vegeta couldn't allow harm to befall on her. Call it a weakness if you will, but to Vegeta it was just protection to his very sensitive ears.

At the last second, he let his arms fall from their crossed position. She dropped heavily in his arms but to him, if felt like a pillow that was now cradled in his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "My hero." She giggled, kissing his cheek. He dropped one arm letting her bare feet touch the ground only to have her jump back up with a yelp, "It's freezing!" At the moment her body shook at the cold.

Vegeta could see her breath in the night, which told him just how cold it truly was. He heightened his ki even more to engulf her, instantly having her snuggled and wiggle further into his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck and kissing his skin softly.

With an idea in mind, Vegeta walked across the porch, down the twenty steps on that side and eyed the large, glass square that reached out forty feet from their house to the end of their porch and was thirty feet wide. The doors slid open when Vegeta stepped in the motion sensor. He entered the room being greeted instantly by the heat. The moon lit the glass room, revealing a twenty-five foot pool with a huge swirling slide and a diving board at the far end. A bar covered the wall with stools and an entertainment system sat right next to it, far from the pool. On each side of the pool were beach chairs and small bar tables. And in the far corner was the Jacuzzi, which Vegeta thought with a smirk, knew very well.

He set the female down to her feet catching her smile, "I didn't bring a bathing suit." She teased.

Vegeta pushed her into the heated pool, smirking in satisfaction as she pushed herself to the top of the water, coughing and choking, wiping her wet hair from her face before she screamed vulgar words. He just chuckled in reaction, ripping the rest of his ruined shorts off and diving in without a single splash of water.

The warm water hit his form like a bliss from heaven, relaxing all of his joints but stinging all of his cuts. Instead of rising out of the water and receiving the usual berating words the woman would make him listen to for going in the pool without showering first, Vegeta sat upon the bottom and watched the woman rise from the water. She hurried over to the button on the wall making the glass walls now non-transparent, before stripping herself of her own clothes and diving in.

Darkness surrounded their forms, making Bulma blind to all that surrounded her. She pulled herself above water and waited for her lover to find her. She smiled and laughed as she felt his hand grace her calf, Bulma flung her self away, swimming quickly to the opposite side of the pool, eyes searching the darkness sightlessly. She concentrated on sound, on the waves of the water to try and find him, her breath panting in anticipation at being caught.

She yelped as a beam of ki hit her toe, not enough to cause any damage but enough to make it tingle as if a needle bit her skin. Bulma immediately pushed herself from the wall and ducked under the water, swimming away, her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't run into a wall.

Vegeta stood in five feet of water with his arms cross, his eyes shifting along with the woman's body as she swam right in front of him. The darkness was nothing to him, his sight was a hundred times better then humans allowing him to see even in complete black. He smirked lowering in the water and grazing her breast with his hand before he appeared all the way on the opposite side of the pool just as she reacted to his touch. She flew her head out of the water, panting for air. She tried to calm herself enough to hear for him anywhere but it was a failed attempt since Vegeta made no move or sound.

Bulma backed herself against the wall once again, eyes darting this way and that pointlessly. She gasped though as something hard suddenly pushed against her own chest, instantly wrapping her arms around her lover's neck, "You found me." She giggled, kissing up his throat.

Bulma sighed contently as Vegeta's arms wrapped around her waist while they floated in the middle of the pool just basking in each other's embrace. His hands gently rubbed her smooth back while her fingertips lightly stroked along his biceps up his shoulder and down his bulging peck. "We should have connected you to a modeling agency when you first started staying here, then I would have made some money off of you instead having you suck all of it up."

Vegeta smirked into her skin, "Couldn't stay quiet for five minutes could you, Onna?"

"I can stay quiet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"Highly doubtable."

"I can too."

"Then prove it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Vegeta sighed grateful that he had tricked her into shutting up, soaking in the silence of the night beside the pump to the pool going which was a quiet hum that didn't bother him much. She would come soon to realize he tricked her and at that she shouted, "Hey!" But was quickly hushed up by water flowing in her lungs as he dropped her from his arms causing her to fall below the water level.

Once her feet touched the twelve foot deep bottom, Bulma pushed up, rising sputtering and coughing water from her throat. Vegeta grasped her in his arms, so she wouldn't drop again, letting her gain breath back in her lungs. A proud smirk was obviously upon his features. "Jerk." She muttered resting her head on his shoulder.

Only a few minutes past before they spoke again, allowing the warm water to soak them to the bone, and silence their thoughts of today away. "The boy." Vegeta asked against her neck.

Bulma sighed on his shoulder, "They operated on his stomach, that was where the internal bleeding took place at. It appeared the blast tore away a hole there Don't even ask me why they couldn't find it. I swear to kami if…" She breathed out the anger, calming her rage to speak quietly again. "They put fake tissue to patch it up. The doctors said he would be fine. But, they found another problem. Bacteria got into the burn and seeped into his blood system. With the Sayian blood it's not really a problem, if he was human he would have died from it. But what this means for a Sayian is that he's going to get sick. He's thrown up five times while I was with him. The doctors gave him a sedative to knock him out for ten hours to let the medicine work without the effects. It was so awful. He was in so much pain." She tightened her hold on him, remembering the way the boy had cried and held tight to her hand. She stopped her shiver, hating for saying what she did. She had promised not to tell him and here she was making a bad situation even worse. Bulma smiled into his skin, trying to reassure him, "But because of his origins, he should be out of the hospital by tomorrow afternoon."

Vegeta shut his eyes tight to quell the burning sickness rising deep inside his belly. Self-loathing was stabbing his heart, bleeding him out from the inside. He had done so much damage to Trunks in such little time.

Memories ran across his mind, times when he had been on the receiving end of the dark rages his own father had experienced. Vegeta had tried, so terribly hard not to become like his father. Never, never once had he thought he would turn out like that selfish bastard and yet…here he was, he had become what he tried fruitlessly, never to be. And that destroyed so much of him.

He felt the woman shift, pulling her head from his chest and gazing at him sadly, "I can feel it." She whispered as if in pain. She breathed through her mouth as she stared at him with squinted eyes.

"Feel what?"

"Sadness." Her fingers graced his cheek, his eyes closing in reaction. "What's wrong? Why do you feel like that?"

Vegeta mentally shook his head. He should know when he needed to block his thoughts and emotions. He found himself too weak, however, to put up the mental blocks required. Telling her that he had been…used…had demolished most if not all of his pride. If fighting with Kakarot earlier hadn't taken place he might have fled the Capsule Corps. grounds for a few weeks.

He gently pulled away, "Let's go."

Bulma only latched herself on tighter, hugging his neck with her arm. "No. Talk to me."

"Woman," He warned only to be cut off as she made sure his eyes did not stray from hers by grabbing his cheeks in her hands.

"Your mate. Your wife. Your Lover. That is what I am. And because that is what I am, I have a duty to keep you happy. But I cannot do that if you won't let me. Do not push me away. I love you, I care for you, and I'm loyal to you. And all I ask in return is that you trust me. Trust me, burden me. Don't turn away from me and I swear, I will never turn away from you."

Vegeta gazed hard into her piercing gaze, confused and bewildered. Why did she care so much? Why did she love him endlessly? Hadn't he done nothing to receive her attentions? Hadn't he done nothing to deserve her? So why? Why was she still here? Why did she accept everything he had done and love him more then anyone could ever?

He swallowed hard before he spoke, "Why..." he questioned reluctantly, "Why do you love me?"

Her brows knitted in sadness, "Vegeta..."

"Why do you stay when you know so much? Are you not disgusted with me? With what I did to those females or what was done to me? Why do you stay when you know all of that?"

She let a small smile come to her lips before she stroked his cheek, tracing his cheekbone, "Because I don't care." She giggled as his brows knitted. "Vegeta, what went on is the past. It doesn't matter now. I am not disgusted because that wasn't you. It was what someone made you be."

"But it is who I really am."

"No, Vegeta, it's not." She fought instantly. A smile soon appeared on her lips, "This is though. The person in my arms right now who loves his children and cares for his mate. Who loves chocolate and sex. Who always needs to fight with Goku because of the jealousy that he's free." She watched his eyes lower but was quick to catch them with her own. "The person that I love not because of who he was, but because of who he is now."

Vegeta rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head, "I do not understand."

"I know. And I know why you don't understand too."

"Why?"

"Because for you, the past matters more then the present. No matter how much you deny it. You have said numerous times how you could careless about what your father or what Frieza did to you because it's in the past, but the truth is, if it really was in the past you would never think of it again. Just because it happened a long time ago, Vegeta, does not mean it doesn't effect you now. And I think that's why you have so many nightmares. You may push it away consciously, but then your subconscious remembers it all and wants you to see it. Your soul is asking for help, Vegeta. Don't reject it. It just might abandon you like it did all those years ago. And I don't think I could handle it if I lost you again, Vegeta. I nearly died the last time."

Vegeta stared hard into her eyes, trying to find something. Bulma didn't know what but allowed him access with no walls, nothing to hold him back from getting what ever information he needed. She was his heart, body, mind, and soul. Now he just needed to realize that maybe the paranoia of her leaving him because of his past would start to fade. "I'm not going to leave you, Vegeta. If that's what you're so afraid of. I can feel it. Today, when you were talking to those people, I could feel your fear in your words. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything. No matter how hard it might be at times for me, I will always stay. Just accept that."

Not having any words to rebut, Vegeta pressed his lips tightly, and roughly against hers, needing her right now more then he ever had before. She allowed his touches, holding him tight against her as she kissed him back, widening his mouth for his wild tongue. His hands slid down her back over her rump and gripped her thighs. He lifted them to wrap her legs around his waist before guiding his hands up her backside.

With the help of his ki, he pushed them over to the side of the pool, almost slamming her back against the wall in his haste. His Sayian instincts to purge the unnamed emotions inside of him raked through his pores, causing him to be careless. Something inside of him was burning for her, driving him crazy with need, and anger. Anger that he couldn't control his need. A need of something that he hadn't the clue what, only that he needed to one with her, in her, touching her, feeling her.

Bulma felt him against her, hard and ready. Her breath came in pants of nervousness. She needed to stop him for his hands were bruising and burning causing steam to rise from her flesh. She groaned in pain as she yanked her lips from his bloody ones, her blood. "Vegeta, please." She whispered, wrapping her arms hard around him, trying to stop him from continuing his harsh treatment. She clang to him, shaking only slightly. Not entirely scared, but not without fear and worry. Worry that something was wrong with him. Worried that he'll end up hurting her and in effect hurting himself.

It seemed as if every time he had hurt her in his caresses, his nightmares became unbearable. It was after those few times where he would stop sleeping and just train the entire night through, never coming from the cell he locked himself in, as if, punishing himself for dreaming.

If that happened now, he ended up hurting her more, would something break inside of him? Something that was as fragile as glass, more breakable then any bone, any blade of grass, or twig: His sanity.

Her weak whimper was all he heard and instantly he roughly yanked his body away, denying the primal chanting voices inside of his head, the secret words of his native language whispering of power and dominance. Vegeta panted heavily gazing upon her, not being able to tell if he had harmed her with such little light. He could feel his power heating his hands and immediately lowered his ki, wondering painfully if he had held her with that much power.

He snapped his lips closed, chest heaving as he breathed through his nose. His teeth ground against each other, jaw clenching in reaction as he stared at his mate who gazed unyielding into his own. "I'm fine." She whispered, reaching out a hand. Her brows knit sorrowful when he yanked back out of her reach. "You didn't hurt me. It's ok." She took a step toward him but he flew out of the water and out of the doors.

Bulma dropped her head in disappointment. Why couldn't he ever stay and face it? Why did he always run? But then again, that sentence didn't justify Vegeta. For his pride is too important for him to just run away from his problems. So what would one call what he had just done? Did he leave to not cause her grief? Or did he leave so he wouldn't cause himself grief?

Shaking her head clear, she realized she was alone in the darkness in a pool. Something that didn't suit well with her. She climbed out, gently stepping, hoping to remember where the end of the pool was. But as she got to the bar, picking up her soaked clothes, she growled. "Oh, great. Now I have nothing to wear." She rested her fists on her naked hips.

Bulma looked around in the dark, growling to herself about her wicked husband and how he just left her there cold and wet, not to mention naked. She snapped her head to the door as it slid open, and smiled when Vegeta stood there with a robe in arm, dressed only in his pajama pants.

She squinted her eyes though when he flicked on the lights, One by one the lanterns on each support pillar lit up before the light flicked on in the pool. Bulma watched when his brows knit and sadness reflected in his eyes only for a second while the rest of his features remained stagnate. If she hadn't known him so well, she would have never caught that.

Vegeta hadn't wanted to come back, he had wanted to beat the shit out of himself in his GR for the next few hours until exhaustion finally knocked him out. But he found himself here instead and a robe in his arms, how that got there he couldn't remember. Leaving her apparently wasn't an option. His instincts as her mate made him need to know the injuries his treatment had caused. The only logically explanation that resulted in him being here.

Vegeta silently stepped up to her, walking around the female wanting to see her back, cringing at the sight of a few first degree burn marks running a path up her entire back to her shoulders. She may not feel them now, only because her adrenaline was rushing but by the morning, she will be screaming at him for his carelessness. Which will be deserved.

He draped the cloth over her shoulders, wrapping it around her before lifting the female back in his arms. He walked out of the room, shutting the lights off and flying up to their balcony. No words were said, there was nothing left to speak of. And if they were, they will be spoken tomorrow. But right now, the silence was welcomed.

Upon being set on her feet, Bulma untied her robe but when she saw him turn away. That action alone fractured her strength. When he made a hesitant step for the balcony she grabbed a hold of his hand, keeping him still, a silent plea to stay. His shoulders relaxed and he nodded once. Assured that he wasn't going anywhere, she put on her own pajamas as he sat on the bed.

Vegeta watched her, pain was already making its way to her senses. And when the last of her skin was covered, he stiffened. The clothing represented a barrier to him, telling him that tonight there will be no mating, no matter how much he wanted to perform those secret actions with her, and in the process getting her forgiveness. But not tonight.

She laid down on her side, a hand touching his back, asking him again to stay. And with that little persuasion, he laid down. She faced him and he faced her, one hand resting in the other and they closed their eyes, neither sleeping however, neither wanting to.

* * *

Filled with Bulma and Vegeta 'fluff' to make up for last chapter, like I promised. A little late but still. Hope you enjoyed it and hope it's a good start to a good week.


	18. Fixer

-We were doing so good on reviews. I know two chapters ago was really bad but do I really deserve to be punished?

Just kidding, I'm thankful for your reviews! Let's keep 'em coming!

**- Chapter 18 Fixer**

But tell me Can you heal what father's done Or fix this hole in mother's son? Can you heal the broken worlds within? Can you strip away so we may start again? Tell me, can you heal what father's done?

--

Bulma entered the doctor's office, instantly spotting Vegeta, silent and with his back to her as he stared out the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Good afternoon." Known as Doctor Takashi, the young blond smiled warmly, his blue eyes glittering while he drank his coffee.

"Sorry we're so late." He nodded in forgiveness. Bulma looked around, "Where are all the other doctors?"

"Well, Dr. Jitu isn't coming anymore since she was only supposed to be here for a day anyway, She will call you once she decides if Mr. Vegeta should be put on medication. And Dr. Pow was only here for a the first two days, he will also call you if he wants further conference. And the rest of us decided to split up our examination. In a few weeks we will change."

"And what do you do again?"

"I work in Abuse All types."

Bulma nodded and turned her gaze to her very distant husband. She sighed silently. Since last night he had not spoke to her nor even glanced in her direction. She hated when he did this, running from her as if she was something to fear.

Bulma, knowing Vegeta wouldn't listen to her to take a seat, took one for herself, snuggling into the cushions of the couch. There was no pain since Vegeta had rolled her over right after she had woke up and 'healed' her light wounds with his ki enhanced hands. Before she could even say thank you however he was out of bed and in his GR refusing to speak to her.

For over twenty minutes she had been banging on the GR door to get him to come out when it was time to head for the doctor's. Finally, an idea struck her and she sent Bra to the door with a tray full of food, most of it spilt over in her wobbly hands. Bulma had hidden behind the wall, barely glancing over the edge when the door open. His black eyes had instantly glared in her direction but he accepted Bra's offerings and got himself out of the GR.

"So where do we want to start today?" Dr. Takashi asked observing his patient who stood at the window like usual gazing out onto the town. He caught Bulma's eyes but said nothing as he wrote on his clipboard. "Rough morning?" The patient made no move to acknowledge the conversation. "Well, since you have no suggestions, why don't we start with your father. What was his name?"

Bulma watched her lover sadly as he continued to ignore them. It had been hard enough to even get him to come here. Getting him to talk would take much more then promises of Chocolate galore and sex.

She sighed, rising only to have the doctor stop her. She stared back at him as he explained, "Please, Mrs. Briefs do not be upset but he is my patient. I need to be able to get through to him without you." With reluctance, Bulma nodded understanding.

The doctor waited for another five minutes before he spoke again, "What are you thinking about, Vegeta?"

The remark didn't come until several minutes after the question, "Why I'm here."

"Here as in?"

His jaw tightened, "As in this fucking building."

"Why are you here?"

"That is my question."

"Well, it's my question now. So are you going to answer it?"

His muscled arms flexed beneath the long sleeve shirt he wore, trying to master his weak control. This human was trying his nerves, which in another words, was very dangerous. "The woman wanted me here."

"Is that it?" A nod was his answer. "Why are you lying?"

Vegeta growled snapping his head to the young man, "I do not lie."

"Then you are denying the truth." Vegeta turned his body to the human, letting his arms fall to his sides, barring his teeth in response, but the creature seemed unafraid, "Your wife wanted you here. One reason. But there is another. One that you are even neglecting to think of."

Vegeta's fists clenched as he tried to calm himself knowing the woman doesn't want him lashing out at any humans but this man was being a dick. Calling him a lair right to his face. Under normal circumstances the human would be on his way to hell right about now. "Which is?" He spat sarcastically.

"You may not want to think it, and you may push it away all you'd like, but there is some part of you, maybe very deep inside and very small, that wants to know if we can really help you."

Vegeta snapped his head away, crossing his arms over his chest turning back to the window, "That is ridiculous."

"Oh, really? So there is not one single, even a whisper of a thought going on in your head about us having the ability to get rid of those memories you have?" The Sayian shook his head once firmly. Only to receive the shock of his lifetime, "Then leave." Takashi said carelessly as he rose from his chair.

Even the woman gasped at that response. Vegeta faced the man in his own shock as he gazed dumb-founded at the human being. "What?" He stumbled.

"Leave. Why do I want to waste my valuable time on someone who thinks we're a bunch of shit. Money is time, Mr. Vegeta, and each second we are here, you money is going down the drain, so leave. Maybe I can spend my time on someone who is wanting help. Good day." He held the door open firmly, staring non-threatening but constant in the Prince's eyes letting him know that he was serious.

Vegeta growled at the pure insult the man had obviously stated in high-tech terms. Wasting his time, who the hell does this man think he is?! He is nothing but a pitiful, pathetic human! Vegeta flung himself at the man, ready to pound his head in wanting revenge on the rudeness the creature had shown to his person.

But instead of meeting the man's head, Vegeta met an invisible shield that singed his hand painfully causing him to jump back and hold the appendage to his chest to comfort. "Vegeta.." Bulma's voice sounded as she stepped to him, wanting to ease the pain in his hand. But he flinched back an inch. Bulma bit her lip and pulled away. "I told you the first day. There is a shield around here to keep you from harming them. Are you all right? I didn't think I had the vaults put up that high."

Vegeta growled, turning to go to the window only to yet again shocked by the rays of the shield. "You can't go anywhere unless you calm down Vegeta. It will only get stronger by your anger."

As if heedless to her warnings Vegeta's instincts raged. He was trapped. Trapped, like in a cell. He lunged forward being knocked back by electric shocks but paid no mind as he shifted to ram into another part, trying to find anywhere that would help him get out of the invisible cell. But there was no door. No escape. And every wall was covered in moldy blood and jagged edges. Vegeta roared with power as he tried to find an exit, needing it more then anything at the moment but again and again he was knocked down. His power being sucked by the rays of light that kept stinging his skin, burning hotter and getting more powerful along with his anger. And fear.

"Vegeta!" Bulma frightfully watched his futile attempts of escape. His eyes wide in a desperate panic she never witnessed before. He looked¼just like¼just like a child. A frightened and lost child.

"Why are you so angry!?" The doctor asked from the door, watching in slight worry. "Why are you angry, Vegeta!"

"I need to get out!" He screamed, ramming his body in the shocks of the shield, that seemingly was getting smaller and smaller around him.

"What made you angry?!"

"You!"

"Why?"

"Because you are wrong!"

"About what?"

"I am not a waste!"

"Who said you were?"

Vegeta growled violently as he powered up and flung a ki blast for the man's head only to have it sucked away by the shield, "You! You said I was a waste of your time!" He screamed, lunging his body weight against the electrifying walls.

"Who else said that?" The man calmly said half way in awe at the power of this creature. His hands fell to the wall when the building began to shake. He had to break through whatever was happening, before the building collapsed. "Someone told you that you were a waste. Was it your father?"

"I don't care about him!"

"You're lying again!" The doctor cringed as Vegeta continued to ram the invisible shield with his shoulder. The Sayian's shirt was ripped now, blood was sprouting from the skin burns. In attempt to get him to stop, Dr. Takashi continued to talk, hoping his words would hit the alien's senses, "Your father told you, you were a waste. A waste of his time." Dr. Takashi watched as the Sayian's face contorted in expressions of anger and old, old pain but his brutal actions never seized as blood dripped from his fingertips. "A waste of his love." He pushed himself off the wall to near the Sayian prince when the power weilded began to falter. "A waste of his blood."

And slowly and weakly, Vegeta's thrashing came to halt falling to his knees numb on the floor, his body shaking, and sweat covering his features. He panted heavily as if his lungs were being clenched with burning hands.

The touch of his mate when she kneeled next to him caused him to quickly power down not wanting to cause any more harm then he all ready had. He licked his trembling lips, gazing his sorrowful eyes up to his female who stared down at him with compassion while she gently stroked his cheek. "It's ok. You're ok." She whispered to him.

The doctor hesitantly stepped to the couple and kneeled down in front of Vegeta's view, "Do you believe that what he said is true?"

Vegeta gazed at him for a moment, panting heavily wondering how the human did it. How in the hell did this human get to him? Vegeta could have chuckled if he wasn't so damn tired. As he looked away, he nodded once, disgusted with himself at that admittance.

Dr. Takashi smiled in accomplishment, "Why don't we take a break for a few minutes. I get a first aid kit. You're free to stay in here." And with that said, he made his exit needing a extra strong shot of brandy.

Bulma was thankful to the doctor when he left. Vegeta hated being weak in front of her, he never allowed it in front of others. It would be a blow to his pride if the man had stayed a second longer.

Bulma's eye squinted in sadness when her lover yanked from her grasp and stood with his back facing her. She watched him take one seemingly hesitant step forward as if waiting for there to be an invisible wall in front of him, denying him room to escape the hole he was in. But when he found none, she could have sworn she heard a small sigh of relief. He made his way to the glass wall, going through the doorway and resided on the balcony, taking deep breaths to calm his shaking body, and quivering emotions.

Never had anyone been able to get information like that from him so easily. Even Kakarot and his words, never once did Vegeta respond to them with anything close to an agreement. So¼could it be¼that the doctor was right? Could there be a very diminutive, susurration of a thought, of a hope in him that wanted the help? That didn't deny the fact that maybe these people were capable of chasing away the demons that even the woman couldn't relieve?

To be honest, Vegeta hadn't cared in beginning. He was just going for the female. She had done everything in the world for him, given up so much, and suffered to the extreme just to be with him, he felt it was only right to agree to it. He had no right to deny her the one thing she wanted so desperately from him.

But the thing that effected him the most, that made him contemplate more then anything on. Was the fact that the one thing she truly wanted wasn't for him to say those three words to her, or to treat her like his wife instead of his enemy in front of the public. It hadn't anything to do with her. What she wanted more then anything of him, was for him to have help. So he would stop suffering.

Why? Just why? Hadn't he proved to Hades and to Zeus that he deserved no acceptance, no life, and definitely no love? He wasn't pure like Kakarot, he wasn't innocent, he had blood stained on his hands that would last him an eternity, and yet the gods had allowed him something that all creatures would die for. They allowed him to have someone to love him. Not just with the mind, but with heart and the soul.

Vegeta didn't know if it were a punishment, or a gift.

Vegeta felt her lips on the back of his neck as her arms came and encircled his abdomen, "Are you are all right? I was so worried. I thought you were going to pass out. Are you in any pain?" Her forehead dropped on his backbone.

"I'm Sayian, Woman."

She giggled, "Stupid me. What was I thinking?" And she just held him. No more words spoken, no movements passed. She just stayed there behind him, holding him the only way he would let her in public. And he was fine with that. For it made it look like he didn't want her touch when really he was savoring the feeling of her body pressed up against his. It calmed him and comforted him and that was something he desperately needed at the moment.

"Are we ready to continue?" The doctor asked.

Bulma jumped slightly in surprise feeling Vegeta chuckle against her chest. She growled in response only to have him turn around to face her and smirk. "Oh, just shut up." She spat, turning in the building being followed by a smug Sayian.

--

"Daddy!" Bra squealed, flinging from the couch to run to the balcony where her father had just landed. She was quick to wrap her small arms around his thigh.

Vegeta dropped his mate from his arms letting her grab the female on his leg then went to greet Kakarot's harpy. "No, mommy, I want Daddy." Bra protested as she wiggled and fidgeted in Bulma's grasp trying to reach for her father who strutted over to the kitchen.

"Let Daddy eat, Baby. You know he gets cranky when he doesn't eat." Bulma positioned the female on her hip waving good-bye to Chi-Chi as the elevator door closed.

"Like me, mommy?"

"Much like you, baby girl." Bra giggled and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. Bulma carried the child over to the kitchen. She punched a few buttons on the fridge door before the door slid open revealing pre-made chicken, turkey, and meat all served on five different plates along with vegetables and fruits before ordering the bot in the pantry to take the plates over to the impatient Sayian. Before closing the door, Bulma grabbed a juice box for her daughter who eagerly took it. "Watcha' do today?"

"Aunt Chi-Chi and me went swimmin'. Then we eatten lunch. Then we watched TV."

"Sounds fun."

"Why you and daddy leave again today, Momma? Why can't I go wit you? Where do you go?"

Bulma shifted her eyes to her husband who was at the moment stuffing his face, but very gentlemanly. He didn't give her any hard glare so she softly explained "Well, honey, Daddy's been getting some help."

"With what?"

"Daddy has really bad dreams."

"Like the boogie man?"

Bulma laughed but nodded, "Very much like the boogie man."

"But you said he doesn't exist?"

"He doesn't but in Daddy's dreams he is very much a live. So he's been getting help from people that will chase away the bad people in his dreams."

"Oh¼Well, why can't I come wit you?"

"Because some of the things Daddy dreams about are not very nice. He doesn't want to give his bad dreams to you."

"Will they help Daddy?"

Bulma smiled and kissed the child's nose, "Yes." She let the girl drop from her embrace only to watch Bra waddle over to her father and crawl in his lap. Bulma giggled as Vegeta glared at her before glancing down at the body that was in his path to his meal.

Bra blinked her baby blue eyes up her father, smiling, wrapping her small arms around his neck, "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll protect you from the boogie man until those people chase him away."

Bulma smiled brightly, leaning against the counter, waiting to see what her husband would do. She knew he never does well with female children. She remembered when little baby Pan had jumped on top of him while he had been lying down. It had been one of the normal parties Bulma has for the group every year, the only time they seemed to get together. He had his full of food in his corner and had laid down to take a nap but instead was interrupted by a small child jumping on his stomach. Let's just say when Pan started crying, Vegeta looked like he wanted to blast the damn kid. He looked so helpless carrying the crying girl by the arm far away from his body like she was a contagious disease.

Bra never really cried except when she wanted attention from him. And Vegeta in beginning had refused to touch her until Bulma placed the crying baby in his arms and she had instantly stopped her painful wailing. And since then, he begrudgingly lifts her up to stop her cries. The sour face he wore during those times was always enough to make Bulma crack up laughing, tears springing from her eyes before she ran to get the camera. Oh, she's paid the price for taking pictures of him like that, but there was no price she wouldn't pay to have those pictures past around at parties.

Her face lightened as his hand rested upon the little female's back as if hugging her only to have him soon grip her shirt and lift her off his form to place her down next to him. Bra was giggling the whole time, shining her big blue eyes up at her father who only half way smiled in return before he began eating again with Bra content to just sit next to him. She sure was a daddy's girl.

"I'm going to go check on Trunks." Bulma went to the elevator and hurried to his room. She gently knocked, peaking it open, smiling when she saw her son's azure eyes staring at her through heavy lids.

"Hi, mom." He choked through his tired throat.

Bulma entered, going to his bedside, "How do you feel, honey?"

"Like I'm dying."

"By tomorrow you should be able to sit up in bed. Any pain?"

"My stomach in burning. And my blood feels like its trying to rip out of my body."

"That's because it's fighting a bacteria that seeped into your wound. Have the doctors told you anything?"

"Yeah, Hensi told me everything, she just left to get some more morphine."

"You've been using a lot of that stuff. It's going to have some effects on you when you stop using it."

"Why?"

"With your Sayian blood, Trunks, you get addicted to stuff faster then normal. Without the drugs your body will go through withdrawal. That's why I usually never use it on you guys. But I wanted to ease your pain. So now we have to face the consequences, but by tomorrow, I want you off that stuff. Now, let's exercise your muscles. What do you want to do first?"

"My legs."

"How's your right one?"

"Numb. I can wiggle my toes though."

"Oh, yeah, let me see." Bulma lifted the sheet to bundle at his thighs, grabbing the wiggling toes and tickling them. But she received no reaction, "Man, you must be numb, I would normally have you squealing and squirming." Bulma lifted the paralyzed leg, bending it in all directions having Trunks hiss in pain with each bend.

"So umm¼" Heat rushed to his cheeks, "Who put the catheter in this time?" His eyes widened as his mother smiled and winked up at him. Trunks groaned resting his head back on the pillow, "Gross!" he cried. "I'm going to have to bathe for a year to ever get that feeling away."

"Oh, I'm just kidding. One of the men doctors did it. Can't even have my fun." She mumbled putting soothing lotion on her hands before slowly massaging his knee. "Trunks?"

"Hmm." He replied, eyes closed as he relaxed under his mother's hand ebbing away the pain in his leg.

"That girl that came by. She was your girlfriend, right?" She smiled at the boy quickly blushed, his eyes lidded in tiredness, nodding. "How old is she? And please don't lie."

Trunks bit his dry lips before sighing, "nineteen." He watched in amazement as she just nodded before switching her place beside his bed and picking up his left leg, slowly bending it. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I wish you wouldn't lie to me but I'm not mad."

"I thought you would freak out since she's three years older then me."

"Are you kidding? If she was five years, I'd be a little worried. But I don't care really. You're a man now. I have to accept that my baby boy is grown up. Just be careful, Trunks. I don't mean just with¼you know¼the things you teenagers do these days. I mean¼" Bulma sighed before laying his leg down and pulling the sheets over him, stepping up to gently bend his arm, massaging it. "Well, there are people out there Trunks that really are obsessed with money. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get it. Just, Don't let any woman get to you that's after your money, Ok?" She graced his flushed cheek with her hand seeing him smile in response.

"Yeah, Mom. I promise."

"Good. And might I say, Trunks, she is one beautiful girl." Bulma smiled adoringly at her son's blush as he nodded. "Now what do you say that we try and get you to eat solid food unlike that tubing stuff."

Trunks dropped his head to the pillow, groaning, "Don't mention food. My body hurts so bad, I know if I try to put something down it, it will just come back up."

Bulma shook her head stepping to the opposite side of the bed again and carefully moving his other arm, "I'm going to have to call that collage of yours and tell them you're not going to be in for awhile."

"Mom, it's not like High school. They don't care for the reason your absent, they won't let you do make up tests or anything."

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs. I can make them do anything. If they don't let you do make up tests I will tear the place down."

Trunks groaned, "Oh, man, how embarrassing."

* * *

Next chapter might take longer, sorry to tell ya, but I'm going on a little vacation next weekend and plus school in starting back up for my college classes, and I'm got a betareader so now I have to get it ready for her and then pass it on to you guys...everything is against me updating next weekend.


	19. Truth

Author's Note: **Thank you for being patient.** I know my update wasn't the fastest this time around and just for that, I'm hoping to have **my next chapter out within a couple of days**. I finally got a **beta-reader** and she was nice enough to go through it as quick as she could and this is the **finished piece**. I hope it is more enjoyable. Thank you Lychee Green Tea for you help.

* * *

Chapter 19: Truth

I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you

--

Bulma let her eyes flutter open, instantly groaning as the light from the sun shined down on her face, causing her to shrink back under her covers. How she dreaded this day and everything it meant.

It meant she was getting old. Something she never once thought she would become in all of her life. Another year older she was today, old-er. That is a stupid word.

But one thing about this day that always seemed to cheer her up was the attention she would receive from all of her friends and family. No matter how 'old' Bulma got, she would never frown upon fabulous occasions like the day she was born. That was a marvelous day indeed for all mankind. For where would the world be without the beautiful, talented, and brilliant Bulma Briefs? The planet would have surely dissolved by now if not for her ingenious inventions.

With those thoughts in mind, Bulma's smile brightened under the covers, wondering what will greet her on the kitchen table. Her children, for the past years, had always made her breakfast on this day. Sometimes she would wake late enough for them to serve it to her in bed, and others, it was waiting for her on the kitchen table along with beautiful roses and a few gifts Bra had spent hours coloring or gluing together. And Trunks always knew exactly what present to get her, somehow having enough money to pay for it all. Later, her mom and dad would stop by and the older Mrs. Briefs would make a huge lunch, which would serve all of Bulma's friends who would join her on this joyous occasion, before going swimming in the heated pool, or, like last year, go bowling all day long.

Bulma had decided that there is nothing more funnier then watching Goku bowl. Bulma giggled to herself at the memory. The poor guy and his unbelievable strength had smashed all of the pins with one roll of the bowling ball. In fact all of the Saiyans had done it at least twice that day, before figuring out how much strength was needed.

With a happy sigh, Bulma threw the covers off her, glancing up at the clock and frowning. It was nine o'clock. Usually they would have brought breakfast up by now. Bulma shrugged, maybe breakfast wouldn't greet her this morning since her eldest child was still bed confined and Bra was too young to do it by herself. She didn't mind though, that didn't mean presents from them wouldn't be sitting on the table.

She quickly grabbed her robe and wrapped it tight around her large shirt she had worn to bed. Bulma ran down the hall, quickly checking on Trunks, who was still sleeping, before tip-toeing over to Bra's room. She smiled with anticipation when the little girl couldn't be found. Presents!

Bulma hurried to the elevator, dancing on her toes as she waited impatiently for it to descend. With a aggravated growl, she all but pried the doors apart before stepping on the second level of her home only to find…nothing awaiting her on the kitchen table. Her shoulders deflated and she frowned. In fact, Bra wasn't even there, which was good because no one would be watching her but, why wasn't anyone there?

Confusion took hold of Bulma. She stepped to the playroom door, exiting the house through the sliding glass door to see Vegeta exercising and Bra happily playing in the sandbox, building a large, feeble castle. Bulma stepped to the edge of the porch leaning over, smiling, wondering what Vegeta had planned for her today. He usually never did have plans, as he certainly was not the romancing type, but sometimes she was surprised with the things he offered. Three years ago, when she had woken up the same way she had this morning, he had told her in more of an domineering order that they were going to the beach. He didn't seem happy with his decision, if pouting the whole time he sat on the sand wasn't a dead giveaway. But Bulma had quickly grabbed his hand and yanked him in the water where she quickly turned that frown upside down.

She giggled to herself in the memory, obviously catching Vegeta's attention as he flipped up to his feet to glance up at her, "Good, you're awake. Now I can go train." He stated impatiently, taking off for his GR.

Her smile slowly faded and then became completely nonexistent when he slammed the door to the GR. He's never once trained on her birthday. Well, that's not entirely true, he had forgotten a few times but that was many years ago after the Cell Games. He couldn't have forgotten could he?

"Mommy!" Bulma turned her eyes to the squealing child as she rose from the sand box, and ran up the steps to wrap her dirty body around her.

"Hey, baby."

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Daddy didn't make me anything." Bra pouted as she was lifted up in her mother's arms who sadly gazed down at her. Has the child forgotten too? That wasn't really a big deal to her but never had Bra not greeted her with a simple, 'Happy Birthday', even if she had trouble saying it. One of the boys had always told her what day it was. Maybe she didn't say it because neither of them remembered?

Trunks would surely remember. She knew he would unless he forgot the date, and as she contemplated upon the matter, which could be possible since he hadn't been out of bed in a week.

"Let's go fill that tummy of yours." Bra smiled with a giggle, quickly agreeing.

Bulma glanced back at the GR. Had he really forgotten?

--

Vegeta could feel his mate's anger as she drove them to the doctor's building. She hasn't said one word to him about what today was, nor was she very pleasant to be around at the moment. This was the price he had to pay though. She would be beyond happy once she realizes what's going on and will apologize (in the best kind of way) for treating him with the rude comments she seems to be filled with today.

Could she honestly believe that he would forget this? He was Saiyan. Saiyans do not forget anything. Sometimes they don't know the date but never do they forget. Vegeta had remembered the few times he didn't know what day it was. And boy, did he ever regret those. She was filled with malice for a week, not allowing him to sleep in their bedroom nor even come close to her person. She would even stop making food or ordering out for them and instead just hid herself in her projects at work, ignoring all of them. The only way he and his son were able to eat was by going out and hunting.

After a week though, she would soon get over it and allow him back in the room, except touching would be off limits for a few more days 'til Vegeta's patience would diminish and he would just attack her ignoring her weak 'no' and soon have her withering in pleasure.

The door slammed, causing Vegeta to snap his head seeing that his woman was out of the car with her arms crossed, jaw clenched tightly while she tried to control her evil temper. Vegeta smirked. She sure had fire in her still.

Vegeta gently shut the door in response, mockingly, stepping up beside her, "What's your problem?" He questioned, wanting her to think he had totally and utterly forgotten. It would be more fun that way.

"Just. Shut up." She shook her head. "I'm taking the elevator." She stated hurrying through the doors instead of being carried up the side of the building. She be damned if she let him touch her at the moment. It disgusted her to the extreme that he had forgotten, just looking at him makes her want to scream.

Even Chi-Chi had forgotten. She had stepped through the elevator with a smile causally saying, 'Hi, Bulma.' just like she had said every morning for the past four days. And that was it besides, 'Have a good time.' before she sat down next to Bra who was still eating her breakfast.

Bulma stomped her way down the hallway, stopping suddenly as a 'Happy Birthday, Mrs. Briefs.' reached her ears. She turned around with a bright smile, thanking the humans at the front desk and many others that past by her, relaying the same message. It only made Bulma angrier. All these people that she has never met and probably never will, knew what today was and her own family had simply forgot! Bulma slammed the door shut to the doctor's private room and smashing her body down on the furthest part of the couch she could away from the Sayian who was sitting on the exact, opposite end. Vegeta watched her amusingly as she violently pronounced her entrance after he just finished telling the human not to say anything about the woman's birthday. She turned her body away ignoring the human that sat across from them, the male's eyes on her.

"You all right?" Doctor Takashi asked with a smile.

"Fine." Bulma bit back. She could feel Vegeta's eyes bearing down at her in humor. Just wait until she tells him what today was. Just wait! Then he'll remember. He'll remember the punishment for his thoughtlessness.

"Ok. Let's begin shall we. Yesterday and the day before we have gone through the extensive conversation about your father. And I think we've picked out the details on why you are nothing like him. Right, Vegeta?"

The words the man had spoken throughout those two days had hit Vegeta close to his heart and mind, at times pushing him to leave for a few minutes before he had the nerve to come back. Everything Takashi had said had been right on target. Things that Vegeta himself would never ever say out loud or let himself think, the human had brought it to the front of his conscience brutally. And now, Vegeta could honestly say, that haunting prospect of being his father's mirror was no longer a fear in his heart. Vegeta nodded in response to the doctor.

"But, we ended abruptly at the mention of your mother." The doctor continued before Vegeta could cut in, "You need to stop denying that her death pains you and now, you have to face it. I'm positive that you still mourn her death and the only way to let her rest in peace is to let it go. And that's what we're doing today no matter if we have to sit here for hours for you to let it out. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until we get through this."

The attitude of this human drove Vegeta far enough to earn the simpleton a growl. But, secretly the human had gained his respect over the past three days. Never once had Doctor Takashi backed down, or showed any fear during Vegeta's tantrums which happened a few more times since, but none as bad as the first.

Talking about his mother…Vegeta didn't know if he could do that. The doctor was right, like always it appeared. He still mourned her death for it was such a waste. What was the gods' plan when they killed her? Why did they need to? She was the only one that cared for him, that loved him. Why did the gods' want to take that away from him? It never made sense when Vegeta was a child. It certainly made none now. Vegeta shrugged inwardly, the man had helped him figure out his father, and maybe he could do the same with his mother. Vegeta just didn't know if he could relive it again.

A half an hour past. Vegeta just stared at the doctor that never once took his eyes away from his. Bulma was sitting on the edge burning with impatience the whole time, her anger not helping much. With an annoying growl, she pushed herself from the couch and stomped over to the window, arms crossed and foot tapping. Vegeta smirked in his mind, still eyeing the human.

"Nukasa."

"Is?"

"My mother's name."

"Do you know how your mother and father met?"

An easy question he could answer. "All non-mated females came to the palace and my father picked her."

"Why?"

Vegeta shrugged with carelessness, "Could have been because she was the strongest female on the elite squad. Or because of her features."

"What did she look like?"

Vegeta's eyes shifted finally. They landed on the floor, his arms crossed over his powerful chest, flexing in past pain. His voice now more gentle than before as he gazed back in his memory to truly witness the beauty that was his mother. "Red. She had red eyes. No Saiyan had red eyes. It was dark red, like the color of nishi, wine in human terms. She had black hair that fell to her waist. She usually had it pinned to the top of her head so it would not get in the way of her training."

"So she was beautiful?" The doctor asked softly, a way to find common ground so the Saiyan trusts him with the brutal details. Vegeta nodded once. Doctor Takashi bit his lip, hoping his next question didn't blow his patient from his grasp. "Had she ever hit you?"

Vegeta snapped his eyes to him, baring his teeth, "Never." He growled, simply insulted that this human man would have the gall to ask such a base question.

Takashi bowed his head in apology, forming his next question in the hopes that Vegeta opened up again. "Did your father hit her?"

Vegeta once again dropped his eyes and sighed through his nose. "All the time."

"You've seen it happen?" The Sayian nodded, "How did you feel when you saw that? Helpless?"

"I wasn't helpless."

"What did you do?"

"I attacked."

"But you were just a baby."

"I protected her. That was my duty."

"Now I see." The human nodded as he wrote on his clipboard, "You feel as though you failed her and that is why you still mourn her."

Bulma stared at him from the window, he could feel her eyes burn in the back of his head but he paid no attention to her. Those words he had long ago pushed behind him had finally been said. He had denied those thoughts toward himself, never allowing his mind to think of anything that dealt with his past events. And this human said it without a care, like it was that obvious the whole time.

Bulma let her hand unconsciously rise to her heart. She could feel him again. The pain was almost unbearable causing her to silently pant. It all made sense now. The reason he couldn't talk of his mother, the reason he needed to succeed in every goal he set for himself, and the reason it had taken her so long to win him over forever. He found out at such a young age how much it hurts to love and denied himself the want to ever feel it again. His mother had been killed, the only female he ever felt for and he couldn't save her. That was why he was so cold those first few years that they met. If he allowed her to get attached to him and somehow she was killed, or hurt, it would be his failure. A failure he wouldn't be able to handle again.

"But you do know, Vegeta. That it wasn't your place to protect her."

Vegeta stared at the wall, not having the will to look anywhere else as he remembered her screams, her cries, and the touch of her hand on his forehead, whispering words in his ear softly, the Sayian dialect falling off her lips like liquid gold. "Whose place was it then?" He asked almost involuntarily, pain evident in his voice.

"I don't know." Takashi said calmly, regretting that he didn't have an answer for the man, "But not yours." It was silent for a few minutes as the Doctor allowed the words to sink in the Saiyan's conscience. "You say your father killed her. Did you see it happen?"

Vegeta's eyes slid up to him, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Ok. Ok. We'll take that step tomorrow, but you know you need to live it again, Vegeta. It's the only way. Tell me, how was your connection with her?"

Relieved that some of the drama dissipated, "She was like an earthling mother."

"So she cared for you, and tucked you in at night, told you bed time stories." Vegeta nodded, though disgusted at the pansy word usage. "How did she explain your father's behavior? Did she tell you it wasn't your fault?"

He was hesitant. The connection Frieza had with his Sayian family was enough for him to always be cautious about the information. Frieza was a different subject altogether, one he was more troubled to speak about. "Constantly. She explained that he was angry because of Frieza."

"Did you understand that?"

"Not at the time. But I soon figured it out."

"What changed?"

"I realized that Frieza was not just our enemy but our ruler. But that was only when my father gave me up."

"I'm going to write that last sentence now since we didn't cover that yet. We'll go back to it later. I take it you were close to your mother?"

He shrugged. "If that's how you put it."

"Did you love her?"

"She was my mother."

"So? We figured out that you hate your father. Do you hate you mother?"

"No."

"So you loved her?"

"I already said I didn't hate her."

"Ok." The doctor nodded his head with a mocking attitude that Vegeta noticed. "So…did you love her?"

"What is it with you and that question?"

"What is it with you ignoring it?"

"I didn't ignore it, I already answered it."

"When?"

"When you asked it the first time."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Can you say it again?"

"I am not going to repeat myself. It's not my problem that you humans can't hear."

"Mrs. Briefs, did you hear anything?"

Vegeta quickly shot her a glare, daring her to defy his words, but she didn't even look back at them, still staring out the window, anger rippling all around her. "Nope." She replied through clenched teeth. It was obvious she was trying to control her animosity.

"Two humans didn't hear you, Vegeta. You just lost." The male smiled in accomplishment, ignoring the eyes of the Saiyan bearing down at him, promising a slow and painful death if the blockade wasn't operating. "So…did you love your mother?"

Vegeta ground his teeth together, wanting everything to just rip those smiling lips off the stupid doctor. How dare this man find humor out of his anger! It was as big an insult as they come!

The feelings of the electricity walls that surrounded him heated his skin, giving him warning that he needed to calm down or else get shocked. So, not wanting to cause any trouble today since it was, after all, his woman's Birth Day, a day that he had come to realize meant much to her for some odd reason. Another stupid human holiday. Why would humans celebrate the day they are born? They are obviously so self-absorbed if they thought their birth was considered a holiday.

Vegeta shoved all stray thoughts aside, calming his body enough so the heat extinguished. He stood up. "It's time to leave." He stated, receiving only a smile and a nod from the doctor.

"We'll begin tomorrow with the answer to my question. Good Day."

"I already set up an appointment tomorrow." Bulma stated as she removed herself from the window to talk with the doctor.

"I know. Has Doctor Jitu asked you about medication for him?" Doctor Takashi was slightly stunned by the anger the woman showed for her husband. Her arms crossed, foot tapping, eyes throwing daggers at Vegeta who was just smirking with his own arms crossed.

"You should throw him in the ward. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him." Vegeta just chuckled in response, keeping his eyes connected with his enraged mate, loving every minute of it.

"Umm…" Doctor Takashi shifted his feet uncomfortably, not knowing really how to respond to that. "We really--"

"Yeah she called." Bulma snapped her eyes away letting them land friendly on the doctor, "I haven't decided if I want him having anything as powerful as the ones she prescribed. I don't want him to be a zombie or have it affect his activity. Vegeta does many dangerous training and if his body was slow to react or something to that extend, it could end up with dangerous results. And besides," She added with much malice as she threw her gaze over to Vegeta once again with squinted eyes, "…if he were too tired to train or incapable, he would surely waste away to nothing."

"Well, we surly wouldn't want that. Talk with her about it, maybe she could figure out something else."

Bulma turned back with a smile, "Yes, I will, thank you." The doctor exited the room with Bulma right on his heels until her arm was grabbed, swinging her around to slam into her husband's chest, "Let go of me." She bit through clenched teeth.

"Watch that attitude of yours, woman."

"Or what?"

"I might drop you." With that, Vegeta hoisted the female over his shoulder, ignoring her fists that smashed into his back as she quietly screamed to let her go. Vegeta strutted to the balcony, his smirk not faltering for a moment, finding much joy in her ranting. He hopped off the balcony, letting their bodies free fall, chuckling to the point of laughing as her screams turned high-pitch in fright. But with twenty feet left before they hit ground, Vegeta charged up, blasting away into the sky.

"Where are we going?!" Bulma growled but sighed half-way in relief that Vegeta had taken flight again. She smiled to herself as she noticed all of the news reporters waiting impatiently by her car, staring intently at the doors, not even noticing them in the sky.

"Your younger brat is at Kakarot's."

Hearing his voice made her growl with rage once again, "Why couldn't we drive?!"

"It's faster this way."

"Could you at least carry me correctly?!"

"Are you going to keep screaming?"

"Only if you keep carrying me this way!"

Vegeta sighed in indecision, rather liking that feel of her ass under his hand than having her pouting form in his arms. But the annoying sounds of her voice pitched to excruciating levels was enough for him to decide. He shifted her body so she was cradled in his embrace, her arms crossed over her chest as she sulked. He frowned, though, catching a glance at her features. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn her face was wet. Could she be crying? No, that is impossible. The woman never cries. Let alone about stupid stuff of being thrown upside down. She gets angry, she screams, she does not cry!

Vegeta didn't ask, not really knowing what he would say otherwise. He never knew how to deal with a crying female. He usually only ended up making it worse. Anyway, once she realized that no one forgot her birthday, she'll be smiling like a stupid fool.


	20. Your Winter

Okay, like I promised the next chapter is up and ready. However, I'm starting to realize how i**mpossible** it will be for me to update every week now. Not only do i have to rewrite many parts now as we get more indepth in the story but also my betareader needs more time. So I'm sorry to do this but from now on, it will probably **be every other week.** Now, because of that I will try and make the **chapters longer** and cut out the crap that doesn't really effect the story at all. Sorry, but it's for your own good as it is for mine and LGT's.

Oh, and I changed Vegeta's age, not by much, only by two years so that mean's he's 40...Gods, that's so old! And Bulma is 38 instead of 36

**Thank you and enjoy, next update will be next friday, not this coming friday.**

* * *

Chapter 20 Your Winter

If I hurt you then I hate myself  
Don't want to hate myself, don't want to hurt you  
If you only know how much I love you.

--

Vegeta leaned against the wall, trying to keep himself from sighing with boredom.

Needless to say, the moment they had arrived at the Son's house, Bulma's bitchy attitude dropped within an instant. Her friends had drowned her depression with their hugs and gifts, forcing her to realize just how stupid she had been. She gave him a momentary apologetic glance but stayed far from him which was wise. She knew better then to show him any affection/emotion in public unless she wanted to be humiliated.

He watched with 'disinterest' upon the wrestling going on inside the heated pool. His mate was being thrown about by her friends. Disinterest was shining on his face but he was far from taking his attention away, analyzing every touch that graced her skin. Her laughter and high-pitched wails echoed nearly as high as Kakarot's voice. Who would have ever thought a Saiyan was ticklish? Really, it was so insulting the way he carried on.

Vegeta flicked his eyes down to the shallow end of the pool for a moment. His daughter was giggling, splashing her tiny hands and feet, trying to get free of Goten who played with her. Pan was behind him in her protective tubing since she didn't swim well for being only two years of age, but she threw whatever her hands came across at her uncle to get his attention away from Bra and back to her.

"So," Trunks voice sounded beside him. Vegeta dropped his eyes to the boy who sat confined to a wheelchair. His normal attractive features dulled by sickness and inactivity. Trunks would need training after he heals to gain back all that was lost in the six days he's been bedridden and without the proper nutrients. But he would not be the one to train him. He didn't think he could ever train his son again. "What did you get her?"

It was the first birthday that Vegeta hadn't demanded Trunks to take care of the presents so it was obvious Trunks was interested in how he had gotten around that. "Quiet, boy." Vegeta shot back, snapping his eyes to his woman in the water.

"Going to spend a few nights in your old room, huh?"

"Watch it, or that sedative you need might take longer than expected to make." Vegeta glanced down wondering what response that got him. He chuckled silently at the flushed face and wide eyes staring blindly out at the pool. Fear was evident and that's what caused his laughter.

Bulma grabbed the edge of the pool, watching intently at the fight going on in front of her. She was calculating when to make her move upon the unsuspecting Son. The moment he was in a headlock she dived under the water, grabbing his leg to hold on with an arm while her other hand tickled the bottom of his foot. Instantly the man began kicking out, his screams heard even under the commotion of the water as he struggled violently to get away. That was until he did get away by kicking his assailant. Goku tapped the arm and instantly was released, diving under the water to grab the female and brought her to the top. "You okay, B?"

"I'm fine." She assured, her arms holding tight around her chest and biting her lip to keep her tears back.

Goku flew from the water with her in his arms and rested her on the chair, kneeling in front of her. "Where did I hit you?"

"It's okay, really."

"I should take a look." He insisted, prying her hands away from her plump skin, ignoring her light protests even as he lifted the small fabric away.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?!" Vegeta growled, pushing the man's shoulder to step between him and his mate.

Goku, scratching the back of his head confusingly, answered, "I accidentally kicked her. I was making sure there was no bruise."

Vegeta growled, "I understand that your female is not as equipped as mine, but never put your hands on her again, third-class!"

Now understanding what the vigilant Saiyan was talking about, he quickly defended himself, letting the rude comment about his mate's 'equipment' pass. "Oh, come on Vegeta. It wasn't anything like that. Besides I've seen Bulma naked plenty of times."

What a wrong thing to say to a possessive Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widened in that admission, his instincts overruled his thought process. He struck Goku right in between the eyes, causing the unprepared younger Saiyan to stumble backwards and balance on the edge of the pool. His body swayed back and forth, Goku desperately trying to keep himself from falling in by flapping his arms, bending his body forward then back to even out his weight. But inevitably, he fell in with a sharp yelp.

Vegeta growled at the stupidity of the man, hating every minute that Saiyan blood ran through that 'human's' veins. It was a sure mockery upon his race of nobles and superiors to have such a worthless, stupid, third-class.

Chi-Chi had just walked out to exclaim that lunch was ready, only to see the Saiyan Prince hit her husband for what she thought no apparent reason. After everything that she had gone through to give his own wife a proper birthday, _this_ is how the arrogant man thanks them!? How rude!

Grabbing her frying pan from absolutely no where, Chi-Chi headed for the short creature, swinging the metal skillet towards Vegeta's head only to have him rip it from her grasp and raise it in the air to strike her, if it weren't for Goku's interruption.

"Vegeta." The Prince snapped his angry features to the Saiyan whose head was just above water, liquid dripping from his nose and chin, while his daring smirk was directed to the man attempting to cause his wife harm.

Vegeta glared at him for a moment, trying to decide if continuing on with his blow to the woman shivering before him in fear was worth the battle that Kakarot no doubt had in store for him if he did. His eyes flicked around the room, seeing all creatures staring at him in fright before turning his head to his woman. Deciding that now was not a good time, Vegeta smirked back to the man in the water and dropped the frying pan from his grasp to the floor. With a warning growl towards the crazy harpy, Vegeta made his way out of the screened in area.

Bulma took a deep breath before laughing and calling out, "Saiyans!" causing everyone to follow in her laughter, breaking the thick wall of tension. Bulma stood going to Chi-Chi who slowly relaxed, "You all right?" She asked a bit apologetically.

"Yep, just fine. Five minutes 'til lunch!" She shouted before going back into the cloth covered doorway.

Bulma stepped over to the pool steps where Goku was getting out of the pool from, "Sorry, Goku."

"No problem!" He grinned, going into the house to either tend to his mate or get the food.

Bulma then went after her rebellious Saiyan, going along the side of the house where the short man stood, leaned up against the wall, appearing to be waiting for her. He obviously knew his temper wasn't acceptable and waited for the punishment in store. Bulma leaned next to him, "I'm not mad." She stated.

That certainly caught him off guard for his face faltered turning to her with a questioned and shocked gaze, "What?" He asked, knowing he had to have misheard her.

She smiled, "I'm not mad. You had every reason to be angry with Goku, but Vegeta, you need to take in account that Goku doesn't know any better. He's just a big kid is all."

Vegeta turned away, knowing unfortunately that what she said was right. He probably thought nothing of it. But that wasn't what angered him. It was quite obvious what had, "Just when were you going to tell me that you shacked up with that freak?" He didn't know if he would ever be able to touch his woman again knowing that Kakarot had had her before him. He knew Yamcha had taken her purity, but damn, he would never have imagined Kakarot…Vegeta nearly vomited at the thought. Never again would he be able to look at her the same. He wanted to leave, right now at this very minute and never return. He first needed her to admit it.

Did Kakarot have to have everything first? Was it to be his curse for the rest of his life that the fool gets everything before he does? If it wasn't going Super Saiyan, it was killing Frieza. If it wasn't reaching Super Saiyan three is was defeating Buu. And if it wasn't for knowing Bulma before him, it was fucking her! Did it never end!?

Bulma pulled back, eyes wide, "What?"

"He bluntly stated that he's seen you nude, Onna."

Bulma giggled, realizing just what he was thinking, "Vegeta, I never once 'shacked up' with Goku!" She nearly busted out laughing but instead becoming absolutely sick at the idea. She leaned her head against the wall with a smile at the past memories of her childhood, "When we were kids we went swimming all the time. I was older than he was and so I had some cleavage to my young form. When we went searching for the dragonballs, I didn't have a bathing suit with me so it was either get my clothes wet or shed them. After that, it was quite normal for us to go swimming naked. It never meant anything to him nor me." Bulma was surprised by his obvious relief as he sighed, leaning his head back against the concrete wall, not even listening to her explain anymore. She should have guessed it would make him a little worried about Goku and her, considering how close they were, but damn it, she had already told him of all of the three people she had slept with. Yamcha, some guy she met at a bar and was too drunk to really remember anything and then the Prince himself. Did he really think she was lying? "And just where the hell did you hear, 'shacked up'?"

--

Vegeta stared up at the sky, the white puffy clouds dotted the blue heavens, slowly rolling by with the light breeze. He took in a deep, calming breath, filling his lungs with the smell of meat that now was cooking on the grill. Hearing voices, Vegeta turned his head towards it. The harpy held in her hands a clamp thingy, picking up the meat and flipping it. Kakarot was watching very movement of the cooking flesh, saliva dripping from his open mouth. Vegeta sneered at the sight, baring his teeth in disgust. Just as a third class would act if they were still on Vegeta-sei.

The demon woman quickly slapped the wandering hand of the Saiyan as he reached for the tantalizing meat. Kakarot acted as if it had actually hurt, holding the appendage close to his chest. Such the weakling he was. But after realizing what the fool was doing, Vegeta chuckled. The woman apologized, kissing his hand while picking off a little meat and feeding it to him. Vegeta turned his eyes as the two shared intimacy.

They've been here for five hours now, and it was getting quite boring. He knew if he challenged Kakarot for a spar the harpy would quickly hound them about it being Bulma's Birth Day, and if they didn't stop immediately, no food would be allowed to the two. As much as Vegeta could care less since he had eaten well over an hour ago, his opponent would go running in the opposite direction and stay by his wife's side like the dog he was.

Vegeta closed his eyes, lying)upon the blanket where he hadn't moved from since his food. The woman had come by a few times but other than that, left him alone which, regrettably, he was thankful for. She knew he didn't like public affection and no matter how much she did like it, she laid off. But damn did he always want to be touching her. She was like a drug to him, one that he was addicted to the first time they took each other on his bed. He could still feel her first touch upon his body, the first time he slept with a woman who wasn't afraid to be with him.

He may have only raped those few times, but Vegeta was never really sure about all the hundreds of times he had been with a female. True he never forced them, let them leave when they wanted, let them do just about anything, and in return let him touch them. But he didn't know if any of those women really wanted it. They stayed because they were afraid what would happen if they didn't. Some other male would be willing to pick them up and violate them so why not be with a man that at least cares to some extent about what they want?

No woman had really just wanted him like Bulma did. That whole night they had made love, waking up the next day in early morning with her still in his arms. He had instantly and carefully gotten from the bed, dressed and was about to leave when instead he sat down in a chair that rested in the corner and watched her sleep for an hour. The whole time he had stared upon her resting body, wondering what the hell had happened. It had scared the hell out of him. He didn't know what they had done. He didn't know what you called the act they committed the whole night. It wasn't like all the other times before. Something else was there between the touches and the moans. And not knowing what it was, made him want to leave. And he did. For a year. And in that time, achieved Super Saiyan.

Coming back had been, in Vegeta's present state, a mistake. Seeing that child she held in her arms as she stared up at him, he couldn't decipher any words. He just turned around and flew off. It had scared him beyond Frieza's capabilities, he could barely look at himself in the reflection of the lake where he stayed for a few days, trying to contemplate what he was going to do now. It wasn't like he could abandon her. He already did that when he left the first time. But now that he knew he had an heir, he couldn't just leave his son. So after many hours of trying to figure out what it meant to have a child, Vegeta headed back.

He entered through his old room window, only to find that it was now the new baby's room. When he looked down into that crib, seeing the lavender hair, the pale features and the light purple tail that was held in the baby's grasp, holding it like it was a stuffed animal, Vegeta was just baffled at the sight.

Oddly enough, he instantly felt something for the kid. As he watched the child sleep, Vegeta had to keep reminding himself that this was his brat. His blood ran through this baby's veins. It was crazy. Him having a child. Unheard of! He was only twenty-four years old. Maybe in human years in was acceptable to have a baby but in Sayian belief he was still a child himself. All of his plans to go to outer space after the androids and after he defeated Kakarot once and for all were now all destroyed. He couldn't possibly take the child with him until at least four years of age. Did he even want to? But he couldn't leave the young boy. No matter how much he desired to. It was against his pride and honor to leave behind blood. And then there was Bulma to think of. What was between them? He hadn't stay long enough to find out. So many questions had attacked his brain while watching the baby.

He stayed in that room, staring at the child for what seemed like hours into the night, trying to give answers to all the questions that roamed about. Until the thing started screaming for some odd reason. Vegeta had quickly hid himself back into a dark corner and watched as Bulma came rushing in, picking the child up and sitting in a rocking chair where she fed him her breast. That picture had frightened him beyond belief. Never had he once seen that, nor known what the hell the woman was doing.

Vegeta came from the darkness, causing the woman to gasp and try and cover herself while the child was still feeding, 'What are you doing?' He asked with knitted brows.

'Feeding your child, you jerk.' She quickly bit back, tears nearly springing from her eyes. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

And from then on, the conversation went from bad to worse to futile. Whatever relationship, friendship, or something of that caliber that had been created before his departure had certainly been ruined by it. They argued constantly, never once seeing eye to eye about anything. For a year this went on, and the androids came and went, it was only during the ten day break before the Cell games that they finally talked like normal people.

After the Cell games, and after he lowered his pride enough to come back, Bulma had willingly opened her heart to him again. It took a lot for him to come home since he had sworn to her the night before the games began, that he was going to beat the monster. And instead, an eleven year old boy did it. The Prince of All Saiyans failed where a hybrid-child did not.

--

Bra slowly tip-toed behind the tree, peaking her blue eyes out, watching her father laying on the blanket, eyes closed, breathing constant. He was asleep. She giggled to herself at her devious plan before she counted to three in her head, since that was all she could count to, and pounced on his stomach.

But her laughter was caught short when her father's hand quickly wrapped around her throat and held her up in the air, his eyes dark and filled with a wild blind rage. She whimpered in pain as her body dangled there, pleading wordlessly with her dad to release her since her voice could only emit painful groans.

Vegeta blinked, hearing a soft cry of 'Daddy' from the form in his grasp, causing the haziness to abruptly become clear, giving him perfect vision of his daughter's painful face. He quickly dropped her, watching with wide eyes as her hands reach for her neck while she slowly pulled herself to her feet, her eyes filled with tears, gazing at him in bright betrayal.

"Bra." Vegeta stumbled out, reaching for her arm while she was stumbling backwards away from him, "Bra." He said again, but she only pulled from his reach and ran away, crying for her 'mommy'.

Vegeta dropped his head, shaking it in disgust for himself. He ran his hands through his hair, cursing himself to all of the heavens and hells.

Bulma was startled when she heard her daughter's tearing call. The little child ran through the crowd that had all stopped talking to watch Bra quickly bury her head into her mother's thigh as she cried. "Bra, honey." Bulma kneeled down, taking the little girl in her arms and hugging her tight while the child sobbed, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy hurt me." She whimpered, tightening her arms around Bulma's neck.

Bulma lifted her gaze from her daughter, the many eyes on the guests nosily listening. She turned her back, stepping toward the wall, "Let me see, what'd he do?" She gently whispered.

"He grabbed me by the neck. He's mean. I hate him." She pouted, pulling away so her mother could see what the 'monster' did.

"Does it hurt?"

Bra nodded, even if it really didn't. Bulma smiled and kissed her neck before gently rubbing it with her hand, "Let's go see daddy."

"No! I don't want to see him ever again."

Bulma ignored her daughter's protest making her way out the screened door, over to her husband who stood with sorrow filled eyes. Bra sniffed, refusing to turn around to face the man that harmed her. "Bra, honey, look at daddy."

"No!" She pouted.

Vegeta sighed heavily, not really knowing what to do or say to his child. Bulma saddened her expression as she stared at him, smiling lightly in reassurance. "Daddy's very sorry. He didn't know it was you. Do you remember what I said about the boogie man?"

"Yeah." She whimpered with a sniff.

"He was having a bad dream. He didn't know it was you, baby. You know daddy would never hurt you. He loves you so much."

Bra slowly tilted her head so her cheek laid against her mother's chest, her face soaked with tears as she hesitantly let an eye roll over to her father who was gazing at her dejectedly, "Would you have hurt me if you knew it was me, Daddy?" Her little fingers picked at her mother's suit straps, fidgeting. Her lip stuck out in a sad pout as she waited for her father's answer.

Vegeta sighed through his nose, stepping closer to his daughter and mate, "Never, Princess."

Bra joggled the statement in her head for a few moments, deciding that he wasn't lying. With uncertainty, she reached her hand out, silently asking to be held. Bulma shifted to place the little girl in Vegeta's arms. He took his daughter in his embrace, holding her tight, taking in her pure scant. "I'm sorry I scared you, Daddy." She whispered into her father's neck, fisting his shirt in her small hands, squeezing with all her might.

"Me too, Princess." Vegeta let his eyes rest on his mate's who gazed at him sympathetically. He slowly stroked his daughter's back, feeling awkward and unsure but willing to make any effort to quell her fear.

"Why don't you two take a nap?" Bulma kissed her daughter's cheek before she mouthed to her husband, "You OK?"

His answer was turning from her, telling her he was everything but all right. Vegeta sat back on the blanket, laying down, letting the child snuggle into his body upon his chest. Vegeta used his other arm to bring the blanket to fold over her small form as she let her body succumb to sleep, leaving Vegeta to once again stare up at the sky, but this time with shame.

Bulma sighed as she turned away from her family, stepping back up to the porch where Goku was waiting for her with a smile, "Everything OK?"

"I don't know." She stepped into his arms, wrapping hers around his large waist. "Sometimes everything's fine. But then just one little thing can trigger something off." She rested her cheek against his chest, "Goku, I hate to do this. But could you keep the kids for awhile, I mean, once Trunks is better. I don't want to keep him away from them, Son, I'm just so afraid he'll hurt them."

"I don't know if that's the best thing, Bulma. Taking Vegeta's kids away from him is like taking his pride. He won't let you."

"I'll just tell him that they are staying over here as a sleepover or something."

"Just how long do you think Vegeta will believe that? I know you're scared, but Vegeta right now is probably horrified of himself. He needs his kids to keep him in line."

"Then what do you think I should do, Goku?" Bulma pulled her head away to look up at him, "Tell me. What should I do because I will do anything you say if it means keeping the children safe. Tell me, please."

He gently pulled her back into his embrace, "I don't know, B. I don't know."

--

Bulma laughed out as she watched Chi-Chi roll in her three-story birthday cake. Goku following with drool dripping from his lip before he sat down right next to the birthday girl, eagerly waiting for the moment Bulma said that he could have his share.

Bra wiggled in Bulma's lap laughing happily as Goten tickled her, standing behind Trunks who sat on the opposite side of her. Trunks' slapped the male's hands away in a playful manner receiving a glare from his sister, "Mommy, I want to go to Goten." She insisted as she slid out of Bulma's lap to be instantly picked up by the older half-Saiyan and placed on his shoulders.

Bulma sighed, turning her view to Goku who had his own arms full with his granddaughter Pan, who was also waiting impatiently for the moment to dig into the giant dessert. Bulma looked around, spotting her husband over at the bar, his back leaned against it, facing her with a drink in his hand. More than likely it was water since the Saiyan rarely ever drank alcohol. She remembered that the first time he tried the poison liquid was on their honeymoon. He took one sip of the champagne and flung it across the room, growling that the drink was spoiled.

Bulma laughed as everyone began singing the famous song. Their voices even causing the birthday girl to cringe, casting a glance to her husband who was wincing at every high note Goku purposely hit. Once done, Bulma took a deep breath and blew out the candles, hurrying to cut the first piece and hand it to Goku, who was, at the moment, sneaking a hand up behind the cake to take a big chunk out without Bulma's attention.

After giving a piece to everyone, Bulma carried hers and Vegeta's up to him, placing it in his awaiting hand with a smirk. "Good, Slave." Bulma just glared sticking out her tongue before sitting next to him and pouring a small glass of rum and coke for herself.

"Trunks!" Goten's voice yelled out above the rest causing Bulma to swing around. "Trunks, are you OK?"

Placing her drink and food down, Bulma hurried over to her son. His head was leaned back against his chair, cake dropped and forgotten on the floor. He groaned as he weakly opened his eyes and smiled, "I'm fine." He whispered.

Bulma knelt down before her son, "I think you need to rest."

Trunks closed his eyes miserably, "I think you're right."

"Butor? Are yous all right?" Bra pushed her way through the crowd, wanting to crawl in her brother's lap, only to be pulled back by Chi-Chi. She shook her head to the little girl who frowned up at her.

Trunks let his head fall to the side to face his little sister that was detained at the moment. He smiled, "I'm fine, squirt." She smiled in return.

Bulma sighed silently, standing and stepping behind his chair to wheel him out of the room to one of Chi-Chi's spare bedrooms, Goten right behind her. She pushed the locks to the wheels in place, "Can you lift him?"

"Yea." Goten stated as he stepped to the chair and lifted his buddy to his feet, making Trunks' arm wrap around his shoulders and stepping carefully to the bed. Goten gently lowered the weak Saiyan on the bed, receiving a groan in response.

"Thanks Goten." Bulma sat beside her son, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Go to sleep, baby." Trunks needed no other force to tell him that, closing his eyes and instantly falling into darkness.

Bulma sadly gazed upon her frail son. She knew he wasn't ready for this. She should have never allowed him to stay. He was too weak for this. He just got over his withdrawal, it was only right for him to be incapable of much else for a couple days.

On Thursday, she had stopped giving him morphine so all day he was in pain from his stomach wound and his right leg which kept on going numb on him. Then during the night, Bulma was startled awake by a cry from her son over the communicator and ran to his room only to find him leaning over the bed and throwing up. The whole day on Friday he was puking, sobbing, and groaning in pain since every time his stomach muscles gathered to vomit, it harmed his healing wound.

Bulma was just glad that he wasn't human. For a human it was like instead of morphine it was heroin that had been pumping in Trunks veins for five years. And instead of going through withdrawal for a few weeks, he went through it all in one whole day. She was pleased that it didn't last as long as it would have for a human but it was just as painful. She didn't know if she could go through it again. It had been pure heartache to watch her young son reduced to such a pitiful state. Bulma had wanted to break at times and just let his body have the morphine, but she knew she needed to be strong for him. It was the only thing she could do.

Bulma straightened the covers before rising, meeting her husband, who had been standing in the doorway. "What happened?" Vegeta had stayed away the whole day on Friday, knowing that his son would hate to be seen by him in such a pathetic state. But that didn't mean he didn't stay in the shadows while the boy rested, watching over him.

"He's just weak. That's all. Nothing bad. He should be able to get out of bed by tomorrow." She smiled though Vegeta looked anything but delighted. He turned his back and left the doorway.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good rest of the week.


	21. Always a Woman

-1Author's note: I know it took forever! Sorry but thanks for not complaining. We tried our hardest but many things went wrong. And now we both have exams this week so the chapter won't be out till next week. Again I'm sorry. And the moment I can I will reward you for your patience.

**Chapter 21--Always a Woman**

She can kill with a smile, She can wound with her eyes, She can ruin your faith with her casual lies, And she only reveals what she wants you to see, She hides like a child, But she's always a woman to me --Billy Joel

--

Bulma thanked everyone for the presents, trying to hold the small gifts in her arms as she carried them to the car being pushed out by Vegeta who, as per usual, was demanding her to leave at this moment. The sun was just setting below the mountain that surrounded Goku's house; Bulma took only a second to watch as she was once again shoved by her pushy husband.

"Would you stop!?" Bulma growled, only to receive a smug expression from the impatient Saiyan.

Bulma dropped all the gifts in the trunk of the flying vehicle, slamming it shut and going back for one more hug from her daughter, "Be a good girl for your aunt and uncle OK?"

"Yes, mommy. I want to go say bye to Daddy." Bra wiggled from her mother's grasp and ran over to her father, flinging herself against his leg. Vegeta's cheeks burned, glaring dangerously at anyone that dared to comment before resting a hand on her small head reluctantly.

Bulma turned to Goku and hugged him then Chi-Chi, "Thank you guys again for keeping them tonight. The nurse will be here in an hour to take care of Trunks. Whoever it is won't need a room to sleep, they'll just need something to eat every now and then."

"Why does he need one Bulma? Whatever happens I'm sure I can take care of it."

"I would agree Chi but," Bulma leaned in to her good friend's ear to whisper, "He needs help going to the bathroom. I don't think you're capable of that."

Chi-Chi visibly blushed as she pulled back, "Oh." She smacked Goku who was laughing hysterically.

"Anyway. I will be here as early as I can in the morning to get him."

"Woman!" Vegeta said, who was already in the car. He pounded on the horn just for fun.

"All right, Vegeta! Hold on!" Bulma spat back, glaring at him. His only response was to slam the car door. "Saiyans! I swear!" Bulma yelled stomping to her car, turning back with a smile and waving goodbye to all of her friends.

"Man, I had a great time!" Bulma announced while they drove back to their house. The sun was now half way below the horizon; multi-colors extended in the air and splashed against the clouds that specked the sky. "I can't believe we were there for seven hours! I am so tired." She sighed, peaking a glance over to her husband. She bit her lip. "Are you going to tell me what happened with Bra?" She watched him roll his eyes and grind his teeth together. "I know you don't want to talk about it but we have too. Did you have a flashback or something?"

"No."

"Then what happened? Talk to me."

Vegeta sighed, growling, turning from his mate not wanting to tell her the exact reason for his stupid reaction. But knowing she wasn't going to drop it and knowing that leaving the woman tonight was not an option, Vegeta depressingly answered. "I," He stalled to growl. "I was caught off guard."

Bulma cracked a smile. "You were 'caught off guard'?"

Vegeta's eyes squinted together becoming slits, glaring at her, daring her to say anything else, "Yes." He bit through clenched teeth.

"You mean, 'caught off guard' like in, unaware of your surroundings?" Her smile widened as he darkened his eyes, scowling, "You mean, you didn't know who was around you?"

Vegeta bit his cheek while his fingers dug into the skin of his arms, trying to control his rage enough to stay in the car instead of doing what he felt like doing, and that was jumping out of this vehicle right now and letting her rot. "Watch it, woman." He hissed.

Bulma could feel the anger pour from her husband. She smashed her lips together, trying to keep the laughter from escaping her rebellious throat.

The laughter however busted from her, first coming in slow chuckles then building up to full out laughter. For Vegeta, knowing where everything and everyone was at all times was an addiction of his. He always bragged about how Saiyans knew their surroundings and were never caught off guard unlike pathetic, weak humans were scared of their own shadow. His pride must have been really damaged at the moment, and her laughing, Bulma thought with a smile, must have been making the wound burn!

Vegeta bared his fangs, turning away from the cackling fool. Let her laugh all she wants; it will only add to her punishment later when she's sleeping on the floor! Hell, men aren't the only ones that are made to sleep on the couch. He'll show her.

Bulma slowly calmed herself, whispering 'sorry' in her hysterical state. Although she felt bad about making fun of him, there weren't many times she was able to get her fill of revenge against him so she took joy in the moment.

Silence ensued after, with Bulma giggling to herself every few minutes, but she now did her best to quell it, considering the daggers that were being thrown in her direction.

Thankfully by the time they got home, Vegeta had either forgotten, forgiven, or was keeping his rage for later, but he walked into the house with her instead of going over to his GR like she had planned for him to do.

When he followed her into the kitchen, she glanced back with knitted brows, "Are you hungry?"

He ignored her, typing a code in at the bar's computer screen and a door pulled open next to the refrigerator.

"Vegeta that section is only for dry goods, how are you going to put papers in it?" She was quick to holler at him until he spread out the large roll and looked at her.

"What is it?" He replied with a smirk. Bulma eased over to it, her eyes scanning for only a moment. She landed roughly on a stool, her mouth agape and eyes wide in awe.

He watched with interest as her fingers danced over the designs. She was speechless, but that didn't necessarily mean it was a good thing.

Vegeta had to admit that finding a gift for the woman had been an awfully difficult mission. As mentioned before, Trunks had always taken care of it since he was ten years old and now that the boy was…incapacitated, he found himself without a clue as to what she would like. It was a bothersome week to say the least.

With her expression, though, he could say he did a good job.

"When…how…when…did you do this?"

"This week."

"This week?" Her eyes flew to him and she shook her head, "That's not possible. When did you find the time?"

He was frowning by now. Why wasn't she hugging him and kissing him and initiating sex like she was supposed to? He crossed his arms over his chest but tried not to pout. "I did it while I was in the GR."

"You…you didn't train?"

Vegeta tightened his muscles and directed his eyes elsewhere. Why was she being so damn nosy? He could do whatever the hell he liked in his GR; he didn't always have to be training. There was no way he was going to admit to her that since the incident with Trunks he stopped working out completely. He pretended to when she was near, and upon exiting, he would take a shower beforehand to make it appear as sweat. The last time he actually raised a hand in battle was earlier in the week to fight against Kakarot.

There was also no way to admit that he was afraid that his mind might trick him again. Who knows how badly he'll hurt someone else next time?

Vegeta growled suddenly, "Do you not want them?" He went to take them up but she quickly gripped the sides of it, keeping it down.

"I do, I do." Her eyes fastened over the papers, "I can't believe it only took you a week." She turned the page, her eyes reading each detail with care, "It's the whole human anatomy. You created an entire nervous system."

Thinking that he might have outdone himself, Vegeta awkwardly added, "It is possible that some of it might be incomplete."

"And a spinal column." She went on ignoring him, "All the organs, muscle regeneration…This is amazing." Bulma was never good with human health. The only thing she ever created and actually sold on Earth for the body was the RT and even that was something Vegeta had given her as payment to allow him to stay back when he was first visiting. She was more of a military developer then anything else and as she looked down at the carefully drawn photographs, her heart fluttered in anticipation. She flung from her stool, "I have to go get started."

Vegeta's eyes widened.

She hurriedly rolled up the papers; her eyes widened as she grabbed her cell phone and dashing to the elevator while dialing. Bulma pushed the button to the elevator before she suddenly remembered and turned back around, ran and kissed Vegeta on the cheek, "Thank you so much. I'll be back by ten, I promise." She ran into the metal box and disappeared.

Vegeta blinked.

Well that wasn't supposed to happen!

--

Needless to say the Saiyan Prince was furious.

After her abandonment he had occupied himself with TV, and when that got boring, which it quickly did, he sat down and played several rounds of Sudoku. When nine forty-five came around he prepared the bedroom, getting out all the 'toys' and rubbing oils they had. That was one good thing about Earth; they made sex even more interesting than it already was.

He recalled the first porn he ever saw. He had been flipping through the channels, casually, until he saw the big breasts on a screaming woman. The 'mute' button had been his first instinct and he watched it with intense interest.

Bulma had of course come home at that particular moment, and though he should have been embarrassed, he hadn't been. He instead asked many questions. Mind you, this was three months after he decided to stay at Bulma's house so he knew nothing about the human body. And she had actually sat down and explained things to him. That had been one, and probably their only one conversation until years later.

Vegeta personally didn't like porn. It was too gross and vile to even be considered, so when Bulma had found that out she opted for something called anime porn. He had laughed the first time considering it was cartoons having crazy sex, but if Bulma liked it, he could deal with it. Vegeta put in the disc "Hardcore Hospital" since that was the only one he could really put up with.

Noticing that it was getting close to ten, Vegeta hurried into his silk boxers and slipped on his wedding band.

Male jewelry; how pathetic. He only wore the ring on three occasions: birthdays, anniversaries, and when he was in trouble.

Not wanting to seem as if he had just been sitting there waiting for her for the past two hours, Vegeta lay down on the bed and flipped the TV on. He was instantly greeted by a picture of his mate. He turned up the volume to listen.

"Today, The Brilliant and Beautiful Bulma Briefs turns thirty-eight. In those short years of life since the age of ten, Mrs. Briefs has constantly brought new ideas to the world of invention and fashion. At the age of twenty-three she took over the company, becoming the President of Capsule Corporation, and impressed even the most ingenious scientists of them all. She celebrates this special day with her two children, Trunks and Bra Briefs, along with her husband, Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed at this. She certainly wasn't spending the damn evening with him, that's for damned sure! He glanced at the clock. 10:05.

The phone rang. Upon the TV screen caller ID popped up. Awkwardly, he picked up the cordless and pressed 'on', "What?"

Bulma's secretary's voice stumbled through, "Mrs. Briefs…wan-wanted me to-to tell you th-that--"

"Tell her to get her ass home before I come down there and rip you all apart." He threw the phone and watched it break apart against the wall.

Ten minutes later he heard her cursing her way down the hallway. She slammed the bedroom door glaring at him. "What!?"

So she wants to fight does she? "What the fuck do you think!? You are supposed to be gravelling at my feet!"

"Oh, don't fucking flatter yourself! I can't believe you threatened my secretary like that! It's bad enough I have to pay for you to go to a therapist. The moment she wakes up she's going to need one too!"

"If you would have waited until tomorrow, it wouldn't have fucking happened!"

"You can't expect me to just wait when you give me something like that!"

"Then I'll take it back!"

"The hell you will! That was the best gift I've ever gotten! You're finally proving yourself to be worth something! Why'd it take you fifteen years to give me something like that!?"

"Because the boy can't move!"

Bulma stiffened, her mouth opened to fill with words to retort with but they were clogged in her throat.

Vegeta glared at her, huffing, daring her to yell something back. He couldn't believe her. He finally does something that could be considered 'thoughtful' and she's here screaming at him. He will NEVER understand her! It was ridiculous. Human women were absolutely insane. Saiyans weren't nearly so complicated.

He hadn't expected her to calm so much though. He wondered what she was thinking now that she looked at him like that.

Bulma dropped her head; her hair falling in front of her face and her hands rested now on her hips.

That made him a bit nervous. Had what he said angered her more than the playful game that they had going on?

"I get it." She whispered softly, and Vegeta knit his brows in confusion. Bulma's head lifted slightly, her eyes now visible as well as her small smile. Vegeta relaxed upon that and watched as she took a few steps toward him to rest her forehead down upon his chest. He made no move, unsure what it was exactly that caused her to become so quiet so quickly. He needed to remember it so he could use it in their next fight.

"When was the last time you trained?"

"This morning." He lied quickly.

"Since Trunks' accident, huh? That's why you've come out unharmed. Thought you weren't practicing like normal but I didn't think you stopped altogether."

How had she figured it out? What gave it away? Vegeta quickly recalled what he said last and still he didn't see any connection. Her arms wrapped around his waist but he made no move to hold her. He was still technically angry at her; however he felt his own rage quickly slipping which he hated. He fisted his hands to keep his betraying arms still.

"You have to forgive yourself." He ripped away from her, heading for the door. "You have to stop running from this."

This was ridiculous. She was going on about nothing. He didn't need to forgive himself because there was nothing to forgive. It was a slip of the hand, that's all. Trunks knew he hadn't meant to do it. Trunks understood. That's all that mattered.

"Vegeta." His hand was on the open door, ready to slam it behind him. "Stay." She whispered softly.

"Will you shut up and do as I say?"

She giggled, the tense moment falling nearly instantly. "I guess I owe you."

Vegeta shut the door, staying in the room. He turned with a smirk before going to the closet. Her eyes were on him, interested in what he was pulling out. A large box was held in his hands and threw it to her. Her brows knit awkwardly catching it. "Put that on." He pushed her into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Bulma gawked at the wall that now separated them. Shrugging her shoulders she snapped on the water to the shower then undressed. Stepping in the hot liquid she sighed pleasantly, but her eyes opened forlornly.

He was still completely destroyed.

Bulma knew fixing Vegeta was going to be a long and difficult road, but now that the process had begun, she couldn't wait for it to finish. She shook her head, hating herself for taking fourteen years to realize just how broken he was. If she would have figured it out in the beginning, who knew what life they would have now? Vegeta could have been happy in present time if she had fixed him right when she met him. Now her children were paying for her naïve stupidity.

Bulma sighed but straightened her spine. She allowed all the problems to roll off her back, forcing fake happiness to fill her. She wanted to make love with him tonight, to ease the pain that's been bothering him and make right everything that's gone so wrong this past week. Bulma glanced to the box again and a flirtatious smile stretched across her face and chills ran up her spine while she stared at it. She wondered what could possibly be inside.

One thing about Vegeta that Bulma would never tire of was obviously the sex. She may be old and they may have coupled more times than Zeus himself but damn it was never boring. He always came up with weird positions, sometimes scaring Bulma on how anyone could ever get into the position he described, or tried to anyway. He usually just took control and put her in the pose he wanted, causing Bulma to get a little worried on how she was going to ever stand or sit again.

Yamcha, her first lover, had been so awful compared to Vegeta. Don't get her wrong, Yamcha was amazing at the time, since he was the only one she had ever experienced. He had a nice body, a great personality, but compared to Vegeta a little small in the most important features between his legs.

She could admit that cheating on him with Vegeta was not the smartest thing to do. He had taken it pretty hard, if you think calling her a slut and then denying any conversation with her for two months was taking it hard. Bulma knew she should have been more mature in dealing with their failing relationship but the obvious attraction she felt for the mysterious Saiyan was so hard to deny when faced with. Yamcha and she had a fight for hours before and she needed to escape. And what better way than with an eye candy like Vegeta?

How was she to know that the night they finally took part in something they both wanted that Bulma would realize she was in love with the egotistical maniac? Afterwards, waking up alone, and finding out that Vegeta had left the planet had certainly torn her apart. She didn't cry. No, she just screamed to all the heavens and hells to Chi-Chi about how she would kill the son-of-a-bitch once he returned.

Bulma knew she couldn't keep it from Yamcha, and out of respect for him, told him what happened. He stopped talking to her for two months before finally showing up at her doorstep with the words 'we need to talk'. For a few hours Bulma explained why she did it to her, by then, ex-boyfriend until he finally accepted it but was still angry.

From there on the two worked hard to gain each other's friendships back until a month later, when it was getting plainly obvious that something was causing Bulma to be sick. A bombshell dropped down on them when the words, 'You're pregnant', was released from the doctor's lips. And once again, Yamcha left returning a few days later quite enraged and ashamed. It was then he admitted to her that he had plans to marry her and have her carry his child instead of his enemy.

Bulma had been no less than shocked at that admission considering how non-serious Yamcha had been about their relationship, which resulted in Bulma cheating on him. But despite his anger, he stayed by her side and helped take care of her through the painful experience that was pregnancy.

When Vegeta had come back and then once again left, Bulma was too furious to really go about things rationally. And from there on fights were constant in the Briefs household.

Bulma sighed as she moved out of the shower, quickly drying herself off and hurrying with a smile to open the present that she was given with eager anticipation. But her grin faltered as she pulled out the blood red, what she concluded were garments after turning them this way and that. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled out from behind the bathroom door.

"What!?" Came his angered reply.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Just shut up and put it on, Onna!"

"'Put it on'!? It's string all bundled together!"

Vegeta chuckled but made no room to reply. It was something that she would have to figure out all on her own. Hell, he didn't even know how it would go. He just saw it on that computer thing; it was on a female model and he thought it would look extremely good on his own woman so he quickly ordered it.

Never had he bought something like that for her but he knew it was a husband thing to do after seeing it on that show Roseanne. The woman seemed to love that show and watched it constantly no matter how old the show was. He would admit even he laughed at some of the things that went on.

In the beginning of his stay on this planet, all TV shows were pointless to him since he didn't understand any of the jokes the woman would laugh at. But since becoming mates with the human he was allowed to ask questions as to why she laughed without feeling entirely stupid.

After seeing the episode about lingerie, Vegeta made sure never to step foot into one of those stores, so instead the internet seemed the best option. And hopefully all of his planning would award him.

Vegeta stood impatiently in front of the door. He glanced back at the clock finding that she had been behind closed doors for the last fifteen minutes. "Onna!" He hollered, tired of waiting.

"I'm not coming!"

Vegeta smirked but shook his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts, "Get out here at once!" He ordered.

"No!"

He frowned, "Well, why not?" He hadn't meant to sound offended for he surely wasn't. Vegeta stepped closer to the door.

"How could you buy me this…thing!?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" He questioned with humor before once against scowling, "Open the door, woman."

"No! I am not coming out wearing strings!"

"Onna, you know I can easily break the lock."

"Don't you do it!" She threatened.

The tone of her voice made his hand drop from the knob. She would shriek and holler and then sleep somewhere else other then with him and that he couldn't have. "What is wrong, Onna?" He angrily asked trying to calm himself. Here he was thinking that the evening just might go as planned and she goes and fucks it up…again!

"Vegeta…" She pouted. Bulma stared at herself in the mirror, not having the will to look further than her teary face, "I'm too old for this."

Vegeta heard the whisper of admittance and nearly fell over. He rolled his eyes. Humans and their defects! There was always something the matter with them no matter how perfect they were.

"You are not." He growled gently, trying not to sound too mean, but at the moment (,) no patience were held in Vegeta to be 'nice'.

"Yes I am."

"Are you tearing?!" Vegeta yelled, shocked by the sniffling he heard from beyond the door.

"No…"

"Woman, get out here this instant!" He stomped his foot in finality.

"You're going to laugh."

Vegeta chuckled gently, backing away from the doorway, "I can assure you I won't."

"Fine." She replied with weak anger.

Vegeta stood next to the bed, arms crossed over his bare chest waiting for his weeping mate to exit from the bathroom where she had spent a half an hour in. If she took one minute longer, he swore to all of hell that he would blast that door down; consequences be damned!

He nearly sighed in relief when the lock clicked and the door finally opened.

Bulma timidly held her head down, too afraid to look on her lover's face when he saw her in such a piece of clothe that covered nothing. She hadn't even seen the point of it. But wearing something like this instead of coming out completely naked was so far worse because it reminded her of exactly how old she was going to be. She had two children; women her age with a family didn't wear clothes like this! It wasn't right.

Stepping from the cover of the door, Bulma stalled in front of it, staring at the ground and waiting for whatever insults were sure to come her way.

Vegeta faltered his smug expression as he got view of the true aspects of his mate.

Seriously, Vegeta knew how gorgeous his wife was. He knew every curve, every swerve and every dip that created her perfect form. Never once in the years that he had met her had he ever thought someone more beautiful. Even when she tried so desperately hard to get him to realize she wasn't what she use to be, Vegeta still saw what he had seen the first time he touched her. Nothing for him changed even if her thoughts about herself had.

And now that she stood there, Vegeta could proudly say only to himself, she was his. Vegeta let his eyes start the road of her body at the top. A strap was wrapped around her neck, her chest open to the air. Her breasts were wrapped by a thin strip only the width of her nipple, binding the tight plump against her body, pushing the precious meat back. Her flat stomach was naked down to her hips where a small cloth hung over the apex of her legs. A ribbon swirled down her legs 'til they fastened at the knee.

Vegeta swallowed hard before choking out, "Turn around."

With reluctance, Bulma obeyed still with a bowed head.

Vegeta stumbled with control as her back had a cross going down attaching to a string on her hip line, holding her lower portion in place and a small thin strap that disappeared between her plump buttocks. "Bulma…" He whispered, so astounded by her form.

Bulma turned at the sound of her name off his lips. Her anxiety caused her whole body to shake where it stood as she let her husband take in what he had agreed to have for the rest of their lives. She felt so vulnerable wearing it but hadn't wanted to really argue with him since he did go out of his way to get her this. It was obvious he wanted to see her in it.

But it brought a painful thought to Bulma's mind. What if he only bought this because he was getting bored with just looking at her? Maybe he wanted a little more adventure in the bedroom. The things he did might have been enough to satisfy her but did it for him and his Saiyan appetite?

Not one to cower, Bulma took a deep, calming breath, slowly lifting her eyes up to her husband, relaxing at the sight of his boxer clad form. He was so muscled everywhere, it always drove her thoughts wild. So damn sexy. Never would he have to worry about wilting like a human does. Saiyans just don't. They stayed the same way for the rest of their lives; never do their bodies deteriorate.

When she reached his face, Bulma could have died with overwhelmed relief at the smirk that lay on his gorgeous features. He looked pleased. He actually looked pleased with what he saw. Bulma smiled weakly still with squinted, worried eyes.

Taking a quick glance down at herself, "I didn't think I would need the boots." She admitted before taking a few shy steps towards her husband, "W…What do you think? Should I change? I'll go change." She was quick to go but was halted by Vegeta's hand gripping her arm and his chuckling.

"Calm your nerves woman. You are shaking." He stated while pulling her to stand in front of him.

"I'm too old for this, Vegeta." She pleaded with her eyes to let her go change.

"Nonsense." He scoffed.

"So…then…you like it?"

"I bought it didn't I?" He answered smugly, but the doubt never left her eyes. Well, he would just have to prove her wrong. Vegeta stepped closer to her, the hand that held her arm moved up to her chin, tilting it up so she would look at him. "If you don't want to believe it, Onna, then I would advise you not to look down." He smirked as her cheeks burned, her eyes swallowed by the dark hue color, heightening the depth of them. Vegeta rose (raised) his large hand to gently wiped the water from her cheek, squinting his eyes in confusion, "What are these for?"

Bulma turned her head away, slightly ashamed at the tears that fell. "I was afraid you wouldn't…" She sighed, taking in a shaking breath before she bluntly stated, "I was afraid you would take one look at me and realize your mistake." Pulling away to plop on the silk sheets depressingly. Bulma nervously picked at the strips on her thigh. "I am human, Vegeta. You're going to be perfect while I'm going to waste away."

"And you are just now realizing this?" He answered snobbishly, only to notice that his joke did more harm than good. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why did he have to deal with this tonight!? Why couldn't she have self-doubts tomorrow while he was in the GR? "Could you do this tomorrow, woman?" Vegeta asked, almost pleadingly.

Bulma looked up at him, anger burning within her blue orbs, squinting with such animosity before it suddenly lightened as she smiled, "I'm sorry. Here I am wallowing in self-pity after spending the whole day at Goku's then you giving me that wonderful gift."

Vegeta smirked, stepping in front of her sitting form, leaning down, causing her to lay back as he crawled over her. "Apology not accepted." He nipped her nose, his eyes glancing down to her heaving chest as she numbly stared up at him from her passive position.

"OH?" She whispered, voice shaking as she felt his knees compress the bed with her body between them. "What can I do…to…" Her trembling lips were caught with his as he nibbled on them before boldly smashing his lips against hers, becoming a deep, passionate kiss, tongues diving in each one's wide mouths.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not much happened I know but it shows the lighter side before things get bad again. And of course they will get bad again.


	22. Deep Inside

I'm sorry and I know you hate me but I am trying. Writer's block is a hard thing to overcome, and plus my Beta-reader is having a hard time too. I know again with the excuses, I'm sorry. But it's life so it happens. My next chapter should be up in two weeks. I got it written already so be happy.

* * *

**Chapter 22- Deep Inside**

Feeling so lost and betrayed, Why does this happen to me everytime? Stuck in this place, where I can't escape Screaming and crawling from deep inside-- Korn

--

The small delicate kisses running along her naked shoulder was what awakened her from her much needed sleep. Bulma groaned slightly wiggling away.

"Not again, Vegeta. I'm too sore." She whispered. All through the night he had wakened her every hour after their first round to begin again. And so far, he had woken her five times, two climaxes each time. Her body just couldn't stand a Saiyan appetite. It never could.

Vegeta chuckled against her shoulder, kissing his way down to the junction of her neck where dry blood rested. He had reopened her wound the first round, but he smirked when he felt the slight sting of his own mark burning at his neck. She rarely ever marked him, thinking it gross, but she did last night and ever since then he just wanted to have her over and over again as if thanking her for that action. He hadn't understood why he enjoyed that so much when he was younger but he soon figured it out as he got older. Marking each other was the only form of Saiyan affection besides actually mating.

Vegeta nudged the back of her neck with his nose, breathing in her sweaty scent heavily.

"The sun is up, woman. I am going to train."

That awoke the woman seemingly as she quickly rolled over to face him with saddened eyes.

"Will you? Train?" She regretted her words instantly because for a brief second, a painful emotion flashed in his eyes, but just as quickly it vanished, and he rolled away from her and sat up on the bed, ending instantly their intimate position. She reached for his arm to apologize but he stood and quietly put on his clothes. Bulma hurried out of bed, wrapping her silk robe around her as he put on his boots. Before he made it to the balcony she grabbed his arm and placed herself in front of him.

His refusal to catch her eyes hurt more then she thought it would. Bulma nodded and dropped her hold.

"I'll make breakfast." He nodded once and fled from the room.

--

Bulma stared at the sky, her hands gripping the steering wheel with unnecessary force but she was mindless of it. The way Vegeta had reacted in the morning only told her that she needed to bring up the subject with the therapist, but she felt that if she did so she would betray her husband. He obviously didn't want to talk about it but going on like it wasn't bothering him was no longer a luxury he could afford. And personally she couldn't either. She wanted him to be whole and that meant that she had to help in any way possible.

She just didn't know how he would react when she backstabbed him.

Bulma rested the car on the ground and hopped out. Chi-Chi was outside hanging up the laundry and waved to her.

"So how was your magical evening with your Saiyan jerk?"

"Chi-Chi," Bulma chided but smiled with a small laugh. "It was wonderful. We had a great time."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure." Came her sarcastic reply and together they went into the house.

"Where are my kids?"

"They're still sleeping."

"Even Bra?"

Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma's hand after putting the basket on the kitchen table and directed her into the back hallway. When Bulma questioned, Chi-Chi held up a finger to her lips.

"You are not going to believe this! It is the cutest thing in the world!" She announced in an excited whisper before stopping at the foot of what Bulma thought was Goten's door. "Be very quiet, and look in." She told her.

Bulma was finding Chi-Chi's excitement a bit scary, so she obeyed and silently opened the door. She smiled instantly at the sight. Bra was snuggled upon Goten's chest who had his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Did you get a picture?"

"A whole roll, " Chi-Chi told her as she too peaked in again. "They were up all night watching cartoons and playing video games. She sure does love him."

"Yes, she does." Bulma slowly closed the door silently.

"Bulma, wouldn't it be weird if they…you know…dated, or even get married when they get older?"

"Hell yes it would; Goten's eleven years older than her."

"OH what the hell does age matter?"

"I guess you got a point. But I don't know if Vegeta would at all agree with his little princess marrying, 'Kakarot's second spawn'."

"Oh screw that."

"Anyway, how's Trunks?" Bulma asked as they started to go Trunks' room.

"Haven't heard a peep from him ever since you left. The nurse is quite a talker and too pretty if you ask me. Where the hell did you pick her up from? The street?"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma was astounded, never hearing such things from her way too up-tight friend.

"I'm sorry. But if I hear her giggle one more time I'm gonna--"

"Hello, Mrs. Briefs." The brunette nurse popped from out of Trunks' door with a bright smile. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Hey, Gidget. How's my son?"

"Hasn't woken up once. He is such an angel." She exclaimed with a giggle.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she turned down the hallway, her fists clenching. Bulma laughed lightly, entering the room. "It's time for my 'angel' to get his lazy ass out of bed. You may go, thank you for your help."

"Yes, ma'am." She bowed before grabbing her emergency kit bag and she left the room.

Bulma sighed and sat herself next to her dreaming son, gently gracing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Wake up, my little boy." She whispered soothingly.

Trunks' eyes fluttered at the sound of his mother's voice. A smile approached his lips as he weakly held his heavy lids up.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, sweetie. I take it you slept well."

He groaned, stretching under his sheets.

"What time is it?"

"Nine."

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"OH, man, I slept long."

"You were very tired obviously. It does your body good. Speaking of which, let me see your stomach. Does it hurt?" Bulma pulled the sheets from his form before carefully pulling his shirt up to his chest.

"No, not at all."

Bulma smiled as she ran her hand over her son's bumpy but smooth skin. She giggled as he twisted from being tickled by her light touch.

"Everything's better. You just need to get a little sun to darken your new skin and you'll have the girls drooling in no time." She pulled his shirt back down and leaned up to kiss his forehead. "What do you say to French toast, scrambled eggs, and all you can eat bacon?"

"Who's making it?"

Bulma smacked his shoulder playfully before he grinned sheepishly back.

"Haha, very funny. Chi-Chi, you smartass."

"Sounds great, but first I need to go to the bathroom." He admitted embarrassingly as he threw his blankets off and hauled himself to sit up. With his hands on his right leg he hefted it over the bed.

"Want me to help?" She giggled, seeing her son's disgusted features in response.

"No! Can you get Goten or Goku? I'd rather them over my mother any day."

"Such a baby. You ain't got nothing that I haven't seen before!" Bulma added as she slipped out, hearing his groan in shame.

--

Bulma stood outside the bedroom door of her son to wait for him to come out. She could hear Bra's squealing from the kitchen. She sighed at the thought that Chi-Chi had brought up. It would be way too weird if Bra and Goten dated when they got older. She didn't know how Vegeta would react to that nor did she like the idea herself. But then again, if she were to choose any person on earth for her daughter to spend the rest of her life with it would be the older half-breed.

Bulma shook her head. She shouldn't even think of such things. It was way too soon to be thinking about who her daughter would marry. Let's get her in school first, she told herself, before thinking of such impossible possibilities.

The door opened, bringing her out of her thoughts. Trunks sat in his wheel chair, Goku right behind him.

"Thanks, Goku."

"No problem, B. Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"Goku, you already had breakfast."

"Yeah but that was ten minutes ago." A sweat drop rolled down Bulma's temple.

Bulma shook her head, watching as her younger best friend strolled happily down the hall.

"Anyway," She pointed her son. "You are not staying in that wheel chair. Up now."

"But Mom-" He pouted.

"Nope, if you don't get up and start using your legs you might never be able to use it with as much flexibility as before. Now come on."

"Hey, what's going on?" Goten sounded as he walked down the hallway, Bra upon his shoulder happily smiling.

"Mommy!" Bra squealed, crawling down Goten's body to hop in her mother's arms.

"Hey, baby doll, did you have a good time?"

"Uh huh, me and Goten watched movies all night."

"That's good." Bulma set the child down who waddled over to her brother and climbed up on his lap. "No, Bra, your brother's going to be getting up." Bulma dug into her pocket, pressing the button to the capsule to reveal crutches. She handed one to her miserable son. "Come on, get up."

Trunks hauled himself up with the help of the stick and Goten who held his arm on the other side. Once he became stable on his feet, Bulma handed him the other aid, propping it up underneath his armpit. Goten pulled the wheel chair so it wouldn't be in the way, then took his place behind the sick Saiyan just incase the man fell back.

Clenching his teeth to ease some of the pain, Trunks moved the crutches forward, taking a deep breath then a small step, causing greater amount of agony than he would like to admit. His blue eyes shined to his mother, begging her to let him stay in the chair just a little bit more but she shook her head.

Knowing that he couldn't turn back now, Trunks moved the crutches again and started off on his left leg, hissing when he moved his right. After twenty minutes and forty little tiny steps, Trunks got to the end of the hallway with his mother and best friend right beside him.

--

"I already answered that stupid question, I will not again." Vegeta gave his final word, adamantly folding his arms over his chest and propped himself stiff on the couch before the therapist.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you go only because I know you won't answer it. But that gives me something to think about concerning your wife, but I'll leave that to your other therapist." Dr. Takashi wrote a few sentences before he began to speak again. "Today, and if we must we will stay here all night. But I will give you some leverage. If you answer my question fully and completely, you may leave immediately after, even if that means our session will be cut short. Agreed?"

"Depends on the question." He stated stubbornly. His eyes roamed to his giggling mate who sat next to him out the couch. Vegeta raised a suspicious eyebrow at what the hell she was cackling about but decided he didn't care and left it alone. He had to admit that he wasn't in the best of moods. Ever since he saw his eldest son on those damn walking sticks groaning in pain every time he stepped on his right leg, his 'good' spirits had diminished rather quickly.

Trunks wasn't one to lie about things like that. When he was a kid, a few times he tried to trick the woman that he was sick and couldn't go to school, but Vegeta simply offered that if it wasn't school it was training. Miraculously the kid ran out the door to catch the bus spitting out that he was suddenly feeling better. Illnesses of this earth couldn't harm a Saiyan, no matter if he was only a half-breed. Vegeta, though, wouldn't go as far as saying all illnesses couldn't harm the child.

Ever since Kakarot's heart disease and after the cell games were complete, Vegeta occupied his time finding what diseases could surpass the Saiyan immune system. He found only a few cancers that were capable of reducing the strongest warrior in the universe to a pitiful heap, incapable of getting out of bed 'til death finally greeted them. Then he promptly left the information on Bulma's desk for her to create cures. Mind you, at that time he had refused to talk to anyone so helping create those cures had not been an option. He just laid out the foundation on how to make them.

Either way, no colds or flues would bring down such superior blood, which brought him back to the subject that Trunks was no faker.

Trunks was a warrior that needed to prove his strength to him at all times. Vegeta remembered more than not a few times where Trunks passed out during training denying his own words that the boy needed to rest. The half-breed dealt with pain as well as any other Saiyan would with heedless care. So after seeing the boy walk with such trouble, Vegeta knew it was sincere. No matter how much Trunks denied it to his father, he was in serious amount of pain with each step.

Hence the reason for his not so cooperative mood.

"Explain your mother's death."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have told you once. I have told you twice. I do not want to speak of it."

"'Cause it pains you."

"No. Because it's none of your damn business."

"Oh…well, forgive me for stepping over my bounds." The doctor mocked which Vegeta did not appreciate. "Does it hurt you that much to talk about it, Vegeta?" Vegeta's eyes looked away mentally scoffing. "Have you talked about it with anyone before?"

"No." Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you want too? Don't you think it will make you feel better if someone other than you held the secret of how your mother died? Wouldn't you like someone to share your pain?" Vegeta remained silent and unresponsive. "You have nightmares don't you, Vegeta?" Doctor Takashi asked, heading in another approach.

"No."

"Oh? That's not what your wife tells me."

"I have flashbacks. Saiyans do not have foolish dreams like you humans."

"Ok. Flashbacks. Do you sometimes share them with your wife?" With one hesitant, firm nod of the head, the doctor continued, "When you share them, does it feel like…" He searched for a right word. "Does it feel like, a weight has been lifted from your shoulders now that someone knows?"

"No."

"You're lying." The doctor watched in amusement as the Saiyan's brows knitted in slight anger. "I can tell just by the tone of your voice. It does make you feel better. Relieved, you can say. Just imagine how much freedom you can feel once someone knows of that secret you've kept for so long. I can tell you something, though; your mother would be able to rest in her grave if you let her."

"And by telling you, she can 'rest' can she?" Vegeta asked with humor. This human must have thought he was as stupid and naive as a little brat to believe something as that.

"Maybe not me." Doctor Takashi flicked his eyes to the woman busily reading beside him.

It was silent for a long while. Vegeta annoyingly watched the doctor write aggressively on his little clipboard before he moved his eyes to the corner of his sockets and caught sight of Bulma. He narrowed his gaze, however, when he noticed her brows knit and her top teeth grinding away at her bottom lip. Something she only did when she was worried or stressed.

Her magazine fell and with a sudden deep conviction she stared blatantly at the doctor.

"There's something I want to share." Takashi's pen stalled instantly. Vegeta turned his head to her finally to try and get her to explain herself, but she was unrelenting. "Recently, Vegeta trained with Trunks--" Vegeta snapped to his feet and Bulma rushed to the balcony's open door and slammed a palm on the button automatically to lock his only exit. He growled viciously and would have physically removed her if he hadn't felt the sudden electric pulse vibrate the air around him.

Bulma whimpered voice continued, "And he hurt him badly, not knowing it was Trunks he was fighting." A hand reached out but the electricity zapped him harshly, burning his skin.

He glared darkly at her and hated her even more when a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew she was betraying him and though it was hurting her, she was doing it anyway. And that angered him more than anything. How dare she feel guilt.

More tears fell before she went on, "And now he won't train anymore."

He ripped his eyes away from her, not giving her the satisfaction that her betrayal actually hurt him. Wretched woman. He should have known she would back stab him one day. He should have seen it coming. She was human, born and bred in treachery and disloyalty. He panted through his nose, his Saiyan blood craving vengeance. He kept his hands fisted at his side to keep himself from grabbing her frail neck and snapping it like he desired to do.

"Vegeta." Doctor Takashi was at his side. "Why did she tell me that?"

"Because she is a treacherous bitch." He grit out. His attention was waning on the fact that he couldn't move, and it became more and more present in his mind. Not only was he trapped by the power but now he was trapped by the woman. It was a bit too much for his frail Saiyan patience to handle.

"No. Because she loves you."

"Bullshit."

Bulma cried softly, "I do, Vegeta, please."

"Shut up." He growled violently, a hand rising to stop her physically but again his skin was singed.

"She knows this affected you badly, and she wants you to get help. Look at her, Vegeta. Look at your wife." Bulma reached out to touch him, but he barred his teeth like a rabid dog, his eyes just as wide and just as promising to cause damage.

"Let's do an exercise, Vegeta. Breathe." Takashi insisted. "Think of Bra, think of Trunks. Do you think Trunks wants this to hurt you so much? If he knew how badly this bothered you, how would he feel?"

Vegeta shut his eyes. And though all he saw was pulsing blood needing to justify the injustice done to him, he could hear his son's voice telling him he was fine, and his daughter's laughter saying she would protect him.

His mate's soft sniffling calmed him even greater. He was causing harm when she was only caring for him. She was not betraying him; she was helping him. The doctor kept repeating these words into his head until his eyes finally opened and the chanting of his Saiyan ancestors faded behind his children's voices.

Her eyes were full of tears and sorrow when he caught her gaze. And even though he understood her reason for divulging that information, blame and hate still reflected in his own.

Vegeta turned his back on her.

"Leave." He told her abruptly and then went back to the couch.

Bulma's heart shattered upon that, and she ran for the door, slamming it behind her only to rest her back up against it as she sobbed in the hallway.

--

It was an hour later that the door behind her opened. Bulma glanced up to find a soft smiling Takashi holding out a hand to her. She took it a bit hesitantly and lifted herself up. There were tissues on the stand next to the couch and she grabbed for one instantly, wiping her face clean of any weakness that stilled shined.

Upon instruction she took a seat on the couch. Her eyes scanned the room but it was obvious Vegeta had left. A fact that scratched at the open wound on her heart.

When she felt tears rise again she coughed and cleared her throat, swallowing the wetness away. Crying was not something she enjoyed displaying for others to see, and with that in mind, she straightened her back and rested her eyes a bit arrogantly on the doctor's.

He took a seat in front of her and said, "Forgive me for saying this. But you shouldn't have done that."

Bulma would be lying if she said that didn't surprise her, but she swallowed the words in her throat and bowed her head, agreeing with him.

"He needs to be open up with me on his own. You've had fifteen years at gaining his trust; I have only gotten six days. If he doesn't want to tell me something then he doesn't have to. If he begins to feel trapped again, like he did today, the progress we have made will be for nothing."

"What was I suppose to do? He hadn't trained since Trunks' accident. You don't know how impossible that is."

"I do. I know Vegeta well enough now. I also know that having his private information shoved in his face is a very good way of pushing him as far away as possible." Bulma snapped her lips tight and darted her eyes away. Takashi sighed, "Listen Mrs. Briefs. I understand that you want to fix him as soon as possible. I can't imagine what it's like for you loving someone as damaged as he is. And you have done a great job the last fifteen years. But I would like to suggest a bit of therapy for you."

"What!? No way! I am fine."

"You need to be able to talk to someone about Vegeta. You can't be strong for the both of you all the time. This incident with Trunks had not only affected the both of them but it has for you as well. Vegeta feeds off of your emotions. If you're unhappy, he's unhappy, if you're anxious, he's anxious. If you're depressed, he is going to be depressed."

"So you're saying I'm not helping?"

"You are. To the best of your ability. But I think you can help a lot more if some of these issues you have with him are helped."

"What issues?" She fought lamely.

"The fact that he's never said he loved you." Bulma stilled, the color draining from her face, her eyes wide upon the man staring at her. "Or the way he acts like you're an enemy in public. Or how different he is from any human husband." He stalled for a moment. "You are only human, Bulma. You can't possibly handle a full-blooded Saiyan on your own. You need help in order to help him, or I assure you, all of the strength that you have is going to give in at some point and damage will be done to your relationship."

Bulma aggressively got to her feet, tears dripping and anger seething. Power was returned to her, glaring down at him as if his words meant nothing because she was bigger and better. No matter how right he may be.

"I've been handling it fine for fifteen years. I think I can handle it a bit longer."

"But how long? Until Vegeta is better? That won't be for years upon years. Hell, he might not ever be better." Takashi stood and went for the door to block her exit. "You say you're handling it fine? Today would never have happened if that were true. You're desperate for Vegeta to be healed but it's not going to happen over night. Everything takes time. Accept it, and accept him--"

"I accept him just fine!"

"I'm not trying to upset you--"

"Well, you're doing a shitty job."

"Vegeta needs your help. If it's not weak for him to accept it, then it won't be weak for you. Get help, Mrs. Briefs. If not for yourself, then for Vegeta. Show him that therapy isn't for the weak."

Bulma pushed passed him and slammed the door.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, the next one will be better I promise. Hope you enjoyed


	23. Orestes

I know you all are probably super mad at me but I have excuses! **I got a job :)** so crazy. Anyways, I'm happy you didn't flame me for taking so long and I want you to know, **it shouldn't happen** **again.** But sadly I will **no longer have a beta-reader** because I'm too lazy to look for another one and besides,** LGT** was **perfect** and it will take me forever to find someone as good as her.

For those of you wondering about **the Cancer **I haven't forgotten about it. Remember, even though it's been four months since the cancer was brought up it's only been like four days in the story. Crazy I know. I like to drag things out apparently.

And more **Lemons** will be coming ;) No worries in that department, but not for a few more chapters. More drama first then make up sex :)

So here you go. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 23-Orestes**

give me one more medicated peaceful moment because i don't want to feel this overwhelming hostility. Gotta cut away, clear away, snip away and sever this umbilical residue that's keeping me from killing you.

--

Vegeta did not go home. He could feel Bulma's weak ki much to his dismay despite the distance he put between them. He was somewhere on the other side of the world, but naming the place wasn't an option. He could care less for this human planet. The only reason it still existed was for Bulma. And now he contemplated blowing the mud ball apart but was only aggravated more by the thought of Kakarot and his persistence of being a savior.

He knew however he was on the lower portion of the earth. In Japan it was no doubt the middle of night but here the sun was shining ever so pleasantly as he sat alone at a deserted beach. It was a place that didn't remind him so much of his own planet and that made the pain ease a little.

Vegeta had not felt the damaging emotion betrayal brought in almost thirty years. Since his father had killed his mother. He could say Frieza had betrayed him but Frieza had not meant anything so his treachery never pierced his heart.

It was so very ironic if one thought about it. Never once in all their years together had she managed to hurt him in any single way. She said harsh things before but never once did she betray him like that. And it was at the precise moment where he was deciding on whether to trust her enough to tell her about his mother's brutal murder. Bulma had stabbed him through the back so similar to his own father's blast to his mother's chest. The shock was enough to throw his mindset back to his four year old self, cradled on the floor with a hand reaching to a mother that no longer lived.

Vegeta snapped opened his eyes. The image being blinded out by the brutal sun that shined above him. The salty air filled his lungs filtering out the rank smell of death and blood. The pain however was still haunting and lingering fueling his need for vengeance, wanton desire to kill everything and everyone was only a power charge away. He could decimate this landscape in half a second and the pain his heart felt would surely be eased.

Yet he refrained.

The words of the doctor actually calmed him. It wasn't his mate's voice he listened to, she only made him rage more. No, the doctor this time got to him, reminding him that vengeance was no longer an action he could take. Because he was not just a Saiyan; he was a husband and a father. Responsibility was something he could no longer afford to ignore.

It was eight hours ago and he still didn't think he could go back, though he knew he should. Vegeta didn't think he would hurt her but his Sayian blood was too thick to ignore the injustice done to him. So staying far away was safe for both of them. And if she suffered by his distance, then it was just an added bonus.

His brows knit however upon looking up to the sky. He barred his wild fangs and snapped his head away when his son landed on the ground next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the boy carefully angle his leg and with tender hands rested the appendage down upon the sand.

"Go away, boy." He advised and spiked his ki in warning. Vegeta was never going to fight the boy, oh kami no, but he had no desire to speak; least of all to Trunks.

"Mom's crying, Dad. I can't go away. She's my weakness." He admitted with a sly smile and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Vegeta scoffed at that but said nothing more.

"Mom doesn't cry. So I'm guessing something bad happened."

"You are forgetting your place." Vegeta viciously growled but when fear reflected in the child's orbs, Vegeta turned his face away with aggravation.

It was silent between them for a long while and it calmed Vegeta somewhat. Trunks was the last person he wanted to hurt with words or fists so the silence was welcome. It was however when the boy spoke that his weathering patience crumbled. "I know you haven't trained." Vegeta snapped to his feet but his ankle was grabbed. It was humorous but he was far from laughing and he glared down at the boy. Trunks' head was bowed, his lavender hair blocked the expression on his face. "She didn't tell me."

Though that did relax him in a certain manner, Vegeta still felt his Saiyan blood boil and he replied sharply, "Stay out of it." He ordered but the hand around his foot tightened a fraction.

"I can't, Dad. She's crying and she hasn't stopped for the past few hours. Come home." The plea nearly broke down his indestructible defensive walls but Vegeta hardened himself.

"Stay out of it." And he pulled on his leg just a bit to indicate he wanted to be let go and not hurt his son in the process.

Trunks reluctantly released him but hurried out his voice. "I should be scare of you."

Vegeta's footsteps faltered and he stalled in mid stride. His shocked expression stared unseeing out into the ocean.

"But I'm still here, Dad. I still trust you." Trunks whispered into the wind. "Can't you still trust mom?"

Vegeta brows knit and he turned back to Trunks who stared down upon his damaged leg and massaged it gently, mindlessly. "How do you know any of it?"

He lifted his blue eyes guiltily, "Your ki skyrocketed earlier. I came to see what was going on. I didn't mean to overhear, I swear."

Vegeta ground his teeth together and paced with ferocious felicity. He cursed in five-hundred languages and found it humorous when Trunks knew some of them and blushed, dropping his blue eyes to the floor again. It was four minutes of silence and pacing. Then he finally calmed down enough to actually think about what Trunks was saying.

Trunks had so quickly forgiven him after betraying him. It was a fact he could not runaway from. If his son, who understood nothing of his own life, could trust him again then maybe he could pardon Bulma. The two situations was entirely different in description but not so much in acts of betrayal and forgiveness.

Trunks had won. There was no way he could deny his son anything. And maybe if he went home now, Vegeta wouldn't have to deal with the training issue his son had brought up.

"Go home, boy."

"Dad--"

"I will go." He stated, indicating that he will leave when he's ready to leave. But when Trunks bowed his head a bit too deeply Vegeta's brows knit. "What."

"I can't fly home. This trip took too much out of me and I forgot a car."

Vegeta grit his teeth. It was another reminder of how much harm he had caused the boy. Would this haunt him the rest of his life, he wondered briefly.

Vegeta stalked up and grabbed an arm and pulled it around his shoulder. This act though meant to be fatherly gesture aggravated him greatly when he realized his own son was getting just a bit taller then him. He glared at the smile and blush on the boy's cheeks and jumped in the air with his son hung loosely on his side. "You are not to fly for a week. Understood?" Trunks smiled sheepishly knowing he would somehow have to talk his way out of that punishment. "I mean it." Vegeta stated determined but even as he said it, he knew Trunks would find some loophole. Or worse yet, complain to the woman.

--

_Flash Back. _

_Vegeta's little eyes darted this way and that along with the whipping of his tiny tail, showing the bright signs of agitation. He felt another tail wrap around his own and he was quick to flip his eyes and ready a blast only to find the familiar color that belonged to his mother. He looked up at her extremely tall frame to find her smile and bright red eyes upon him. "No need to worry so, my young one." _

_Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest with a "hn." and stared ahead, however his eyes kept steady he still could see everything around him and he felt less at ease with it all, even with his mother's tail soothing him, he felt the dire need to escape and that was a feeling not familiar at such a young age. _

_They had landed on Frieza's planet less then an hour ago and from the smell of things, there was nothing so grand about it. The way the soldiers spoke of Frieza he would have thought the creature owned the grandest palace in all the universe but this backwater planet was nothing to be proud of. _

_It made Vegeta no less aggravated knowing that his father was no where near. The king had left a half hour after landing and has yet to return. His mother and him along with Radditz were walking the broken grounds of the castle. Creatures with malicious snarls and wondering eyes were not doing anything to help with his temper. He did not like the way the soldiers looked to his mother. _

_A chuckle from Radditz cut his thoughts off and glared up at him, hatred shining bright. "You are beacon, young Prince. You wish to fight and many are willing to challenge."_

"_Hn, let them."_

"_Such talk for someone who has yet to kill."_

_Vegeta barred his tiny fang and was only laughed at in response. Being three years old was a burden in and of itself, but having a guard that was an imbecile was enough to make his ki skyrocket. _

_A squeeze on his tail and he directed his gaze up to his mother again. She shook her head, her eyes elsewhere, "Causing trouble here will not be well for us. We are outnumbered. Calm your temper." Chastisement from his mother was not something he knew well nor did he like it. _

"_We are Sayian," Vegeta fought back. "There will be no trouble."_

_She stopped short and knelled next to him, turning his tiny body to face her. She was still a bit taller then him which only annoyed him further. "Having power does not mean you may wreak havoc wherever you go. Do no ever underestimate the power in numbers. One Sayian against thousands, no matter how strong, will fall." _

"_Father said--"_

"_Listen to me!" She suddenly hollered, Vegeta's eyes shot wide open in shock upon seeing her so desperate. Nakusa quieted her voice. "Power is not always the answer to everything. Look at this land." She maneuvered his body to turn out onto the planet before him. The desolate and rotting sidewalks, the ugly and bare trees, the people covered in spoils and warts of disease. "This is what power does."_

"_Then why is my power so special?" He asked whispering just as she was. _

_Nakusa turned him back around and now a smile played on her lips and a hand touched his cheek while her tail tightened around his own. "You speak of the prophecy?" He nodded. "And where did you hear this?"_

"_Father. When we train. He always speaks of it." _

_Her eyes fell momentarily. It upset him greatly that her red eyes would ever fall from his own but before he showed any agitation about it, her gaze rose again, "You're power is special, because of your heart. You will not allow this to happen to your people, will you?" He shook his head. "Never forget about your heart." The hand lowered to the center of his chest where the incessant beating thumbed. _

"_Lady." Radditz voice suddenly sounded and Nakusa darted her eyes to the right. Her face rigid and tight. Vegeta's brows knit and he turned to gaze at what caught her attention so quickly. _

_Several soldiers stood in front of them now, having appeared from seemingly no where. They're lips turned in cruel smirks and hideous smiles. _

_Radditz took a step in front of them but Vegeta could still see the many creatures. "Is this a welcome from Frieza?" Radditz questioned though it didn't sound so curious._

_Vegeta knit his brows. He was confused on why Radditz's tail flashed with whipping power indicated a fight was about to start. _

"_Actually the Warlord told us to leave you alone. However…."_

_Warlord? Vegeta did not understand the meaning of that. But his thoughts were thrown to a loop when their eyes were lowered to him, they moved their bodies so they could catch a glimpse of him. His Saiyan hearing allowed him to catch the whispers being spoken amongst the group, "Is that him? He's a bit small to be the prophesied Savior."_

_Another voice spoke, "Should we kill him now? Frieza will have our heads."_

"_I don't give a fuck of Frieza. The bounty is all I'm after."_

"_Who sent you?" His mother spoke and she stood in front of him, blocking out any view that they had of him. _

"_Sayian females." One scoffed. "Think they may talk to males superior to them." _

"_I see no such male." She responded quickly. And when he lunged at her, a fist went through his stomach, blood splattering at Vegeta's feet but most of it was blocked by her own body. Nakusa threw the carcass aside and it smashed through the castle's wall. Her tail was calm and unbothered by the threats. This relaxed Vegeta enough where he felt no fear. But it was Radditz's tail that caught most of his attention. "Vegeta" His mother's voice sounded. "Run to your father."_

_Run? He was a Sayian prince, his father would be disgraced if he ran. He shook his head vehemently. _

"_Boy." Radditz growled violently but still Vegeta stayed planted where he was. _

_The small ring of bandits spread out, circling around them. Vegeta was backed up against the wall, the body his mother had crushed was beside him, rocks crumbled at his feet. Nakusa and Radditz stood apart but protectively in front of him, their fighting stance similar but still his mother's tail was relaxed, flicking almost playfully. _

"_Lady." Radditz seemed to chastise. _

"_I have not battled in so long, this will be entertaining."_

"_Nakusa." He whispered a bit aggravated. _

"_I am stronger then you, Radditz. Are you still sore from our last competition that you will not allow me a little enjoyment?" _

_He growled and barred his large white fangs which only caused her laughter. _

_Nakusa stopped short in amusement though, "Get Vegeta out of here."_

"_The queen forgets a soldier's place. _You_ get Vegeta out of here." _

_It was getting quite aggravating that they were speaking to each other as if he couldn't hear their bickering. Vegeta growled with annoyance, flying up over his two 'protectors' and set out to attack the army that was closing-in. His name was called by both but he paid no mind. He wanted to have fun too and not be excluding from potential battles. _

_His small fist hit several enemies, smashing in faces and breaking bones with accurate precision. But he had not taken into account just how many had surrounded him. His short stature had allowed him only to see ten or twelve but now, getting past the first line, he was quick to see the hundred that waited for him. _

_His mother and Radditz were fighting to reach him, somehow he had gotten further from them then he had intended. He just wanted to prove that he didn't need to be protected. That he could do it just as well as either of them. That he was there and not helpless. _

_His strength was draining rather quickly. He was using too much power since he did not know how to control it very well yet being as young as he was. Vegeta panted heavily, kicking out from one person but then another grabbed him. A dagger was placed at his throat. He felt no fear from it however considering how strong a person had to be in order to inflict a wound on his Sayian skin. So he was shocked when the point of the blade actually pierced him and pain, as familiar as it was, was frightening. _

_Again his name was hollered and before him now stood his mother, a bloody mess but beautiful with her hair unhinged and hanging down around her face. She wiped what blood she could from her face and threw her hair over her shoulder with annoyance. _

_A chuckle arose in the male's chest that held him tight. "Hmm, gorgeous creature. I haven't seen a female like you in light-years."_

"_Don't harm my son." _

_The battle was still raging but now that Vegeta was captured many were turning from the fight and dispersing. Radditz was too busy with his blood lust to realize what was going on and he continued to destroy whomever was in his path. _

_The point of the dagger went a bit deeper and Nakusa gasped in horror, taking a step forward in her fear. The man took a step back. "Come with me, and you might save him." Another step forward from her and a step back from him. _

_Nakusa was unaware of her surroundings as her fear became more pronounced and Vegeta found himself speechless even as he saw a creature stalk up behind her and shove a blade through her shoulder. _

_He tightened considerable, the pain was written on his mother's face as she dropped to her knees and held tight to her shoulder. The blade was drawn out savagely and she hissed sharply. The creature rose the same bloody sword ready to jab the tip in her head._

_Vegeta couldn't recall what had happened next. His body felt strange and sticky but mostly wet as he stood alone on the quiet and desolate battlefield. His eyes began to focus and upon finding where he was, his orbs widened with sudden fear. He snapped his gaze this way and that, paying no attention to exactly how many body parts laid broken and torn apart, or how much blood soaked the planet, or how peaceful it all seemed to be. _

_Strength in his hands fell, and whatever he had been holding dropped to the floor. The sound was sickening to his sensitive hearing but upon finally finding his mother, he didn't look to see what had caused such a nasty noise. She was in a clearing. Bodies and multi-colored blood sprayed all around her but left a circle of blue grass around her, keeping her clean and undefiled. She stared at him, her expression wide and fearful, her tail draped on the floor beside her, motionless. His brows knit as she looked at him from so far away. How had he gotten so far from her? _

_He was about to take a foot toward her when a voice sounded. "What have you done!" His father's booming voice echoed and the young Saiyan snapped his gaze to find the man hanging in the air. He dropped to the ground, gripping his shoulders roughly, shaking him, "Explain this!" _

_The king turned swiftly, Vegeta noticed there was blood upon his father's hands as he walked away. His father had done all of this? That would certainly explain things, but the lack of memory was bothering him. The king flew easily and dropped before his queen and gripped her arm pulling her to her feet, "How could you let this happen?" _

_Her response was distant and emotionless, her eyes still concentrating at her son who looked at her with such confusion in his black coals. "It was unavoidable." she whispered almost as if Vegeta couldn't hear her but she knew that was impossible. _

"_Tell me, was it him?" The king asked suddenly calm but Vegeta knew better, that tone of voice was only the eye of a storm. "Did he do all of this?" The King's eyes looked out and Vegeta took this moment to finally see after he rubbed the red sweat from his eyes. _

_Fires and body parts decorated the roads for over a mile. Nothing had been left untouched or un-violated. Blood encircled the entire area causing it to run into the green river at the bottom of the hill and become a sickly black. The smell was suddenly unbearable and it brought him to his knees as naesaua wreaked through him. His hand landed on something, the thing that he had been holding, and he pulled back sharply to look at it. Only to realized it was a twitching arm. _

_He pushed his little body away and fell on his butt, staring at it with thoughtless horror. His backside quickly feeling the warm liquid that drenched the ground. _

"_Yes." Was a word barely heard when his eyes dripped down to catch sight of his own body, soaked in the blood of hundreds. _

_--End_

Vegeta was patient as he helped his son to bed. The small agonized moans he made was enough to make him regret his life ten times over. He had never stayed so close to Trunks since the accident and now he realized for the forth time why he kept his distance. If he stayed away, he could pretend he hadn't hurt the child so badly, like his own father had hurt him. He could pretend that there was a difference between them. But the similarities were becoming more apparent and it horrified him.

Vegeta had thought that he had overcome his fear of becoming his father, he had thought that speaking with the doctor had fixed all the lingering doubts. But now faced directly with the aftermath, Vegeta wasn't so sure the fear was quelled.

The boy sighed when he finally rested in the bed, "Thanks, Dad." He mumbled softly embarrassingly nervous.

Vegeta only nodded and turned to leave but Trunks voice stopped him. "I'll be better soon. Then we can train together again."

Vegeta's eyes squeezed tight, thankful that his face was turned away so the boy could not see the brutal agony that brought him. Didn't the boy understand that training was never a possibility?

Even as they were flying home, flashbacks had ransacked his mind. Memories of his mother and his first kill had played in his head and several times he nearly crashed them into a tree. The flashbacks were getting worse and would only continue to get worse. Training was not an option for him now. He could do nothing but soak in the never dying memories of a life he wanted to forget.

But how to forget when forgetting meant disgrace? How could he dishonor all the lives he took by forgetting them? He needed to repent, needed redemption before forgetting was even an option.

His soul was battered and it weighed him down as he shut the door to his son's room without looking back. Despite hating Bulma and everything she had done, he needed her to soothe the torment he was going through.

He walked steadily into their bedroom and found her already sitting up in bed, her face clean of all the tears she had cried but the bloodshot and swollen rims of her eyes gave her away. She bit her lip and said nothing as she waited for him. The door clicked shut and it forced him to speak.

"You betrayed me."

She dropped her face to gaze down at her lap to hide her eyes and she nodded in agreement. "I want to help."

"Help." He spat the word out with distaste. "Am I so pathetic that you--"

"You are not pathetic."

"Yet I need 'help'" he forced the word out again with the same ugliness as before.

She shook her head, "I-I…" She stopped herself unsure of what she could possibly say to make it all alright again. Bulma looked up at him, pleadingly. "I'm sorry."

She was asking for forgiveness. Vegeta sighed heavily and thought back to Trunks' words and angrily stated. "You will listen to what I say. And you will tell no one. Do you understand?" He bit out harshly, glaring. Though she nodded quickly, doubt still lingered in him. Trusting was hard enough for him to begin with and now he was staring at the face of a woman that had prove her disloyal nature. Yet he was somehow suppose to trust her again.

If Trunks was not blood, if Trunks did not mean anything to him, Vegeta would have never come home to begin with.

But because of the boy and because of his honest words, Vegeta was without a choice. He had to trust. Only because this was his family. He would not run from them and he would not push them away like his own father. That was were the differences began.

Vegeta looked away from her. Her blue gaze giving off too much pity or sorrow for him to properly think. He went to the balcony doors and opened one allowing the chilling air to fill in. It calmed him some and he looked to the sky and his eyes instantly attached to the one spot Vegeta-sei use to reside at. The echoes of memories shouted at him and flashed before his eyes and he tensed to keep himself from lashing out at the unseen events. "I was beaten by my father and knocked out. For how long, I do not know. When I awoke, I could barely move. Many things were broken. The ligaments in my knees were shattered¼.like the boy's." He added as if stating a simple fact that would normally hold no meaning. But Bulma clenched the bed sheets knowing instinctively that the connection he made was so painful.

"I heard my," He sighed through his nose. He had to momentarily recall human phrases and cancel out his native tongue as to not confuse her. "I heard my father and mother yelling. About what, I cannot say. My eardrums were busted but they were screaming so loud." He paused. "I looked up to see them, Father smacked her and in retaliation, my mother," he chuckled just lightly, "My mother kicked him."

Bulma could hear the pride he felt with those words. But her brows knitted when he suddenly became more despondent. "I. I could feel my father's power. I knew something was going to happen. I got to my hands and knees for I was too weak to do anything else, and crawled toward them. But as I mentioned. My knees were tone to shreds. I collapsed." He stopped for what reason Bulma couldn't tell.

"I heard a high-pitched ring. And when I looked up." His eyes shut, brows knitted as if he was seeing it happen repeatedly over and over in his mind. "My father had shoved a ki blast into the middle of her abdomen. It went straight through." Bulma gasped in horror and she clammed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from the pity she wished to express. She wished to do nothing but reach for him and hold on to him but she knew better then to go near him now. He had to make the distance between them fade or else she would lose him again.

"The look on my mother's face. She didn't seem to notice. She just stared at my father for the longest time. Blood was pouring from her stomach but she just kept staring. I was too stunned to move.

"After minutes, hours, seconds. I don't know. Her features depressed as she faced the betrayal committed. As her body gave way my father caught her and laid her out on the floor. I began to crawl over to her but kept my distance, not wanting to receive any blow from my father. But as I got closer, I could see water on my father's face. I do not even think he knew what he had done until it was too late."

Vegeta turned to her now. His eyes black and unreadable. The only way he was capable of getting this next sentence out was because of the hours of therapy put into it "I feel now as I did then. You betrayed me as my father betrayed her."

Tears poured from her eyes at that admittance and she shook her head rapidly begging for him to change it.

Vegeta did not let her tears affect him. He was past emotion at the moment. "Will you do it again?"

Bulma crawled from the bed and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face his chest to cry softly against his shirt. She shook her head. "I will never hurt you again. I swear it. Please, Please forgive me." The begging of her voice caught him off guard somewhat. These were words that were never spoken before and never in such a manner.

It forced his hands to rest on her hips, a touch the symbolized forgiveness and her body sobbed heavily and she rewrapped her arms around his neck to pull her body closer to him. He gave in to that and allowed his own to wrap around her shoulders, taking in a deep breath of her scent.

Her lips were on his scar and he tightened at what that implied. She wanted physical forgiveness but that was something he could not give her. He was pathetically too wrapped up in the memories of his mother's death to feel anything other then the pain associated with it. He held her tighter, but careful enough not to break her.

Bulma squeezed her eyes tight and she whispered with just enough force for him to hear in their close proximity. "You are not your father." She felt his muscles quiver and only held on to him tighter. Bulma could feel the tears pull at her eyes again.

Was the therapy not helping? Two days had been spent in therapy, picking apart every similarity Vegeta found between him and his father. She had thought that the doctor had gotten through. Had Vegeta lied? Was Vegeta lying about anything else?

So lost in her thoughts she almost didn't here his soft reply, "How can you be so sure?"

Her nails dug into his skin trying to make herself as close as she could possibly get to him, and still finding it not enough. Bulma had wanted to lighten the mood by saying, 'have you ever wanted to blast me?' but somehow, after today's events, she didn't think that was the best thing to say. He might have wanted her dead and then the improvements that they were making in therapy would be utterly destroyed.

It was painful to realize as she held onto him like a life vessel, that she could conjure up no response and if she didn't answer soon, he would become more lost then he already was. And still, knowing this, she couldn't find the words. Her heart lurched in sorrow and her grip once again tightened.

The silence was killing both of them as they held onto each other.

--

It hadn't been a challenge to get Vegeta back inside the large office on the fifty second floor of the medical building. And though under normal circumstances Bulma would be smug about it, she felt drained of a soul as she tried her best not to catch his black eyes. It had been silent for several minutes. When she became weak and glanced in his direction, hesitation and fear was bright on his features. She wondered if the doctor could read him as well as herself. She wondered if the doctor could fix him where she could not.

Takashi cleared his throat, "The first two days we had gone over several details about the similarities between father and son. I did mark down a bit of your reaction and now I understand it. You had kept this from me." Takashi seemed nervous as he sat there and he shifted uneasily in his chair. "I understand there is a problem in trust. But I am wondering if there is a point in continuing. I cannot help you if you cannot trust me. Do you understand?" Vegeta nodded once, his eyes to the floor with his back pressed up against the glass windows, facing them. "You do want help, Vegeta."

Help. The same word that Vegeta had said with so much venom in his voice last night. Bulma watched him with teperidation, biting her lip and begging herself to keep her hand steady and not reach out for him even though he was over twenty feet away.

"But I am uncertain if you are ready for it."

Bulma's brows knit and she stared with fury in her gaze at the man. It sounded like he had given up. As if he had a choice whether he was going to help Vegeta or not. Bulma wanted to voice her anger of the issue but Vegeta cut her off. "I hit my son." He got out so suddenly Bulma's eyes wide were drawn to him. But he still stared at the ground, his eyes unreadable. "I nearly killed him." He admitted finally.

"Why?" It was a hesitant question Takashi had asked, shifting in his seat again as he wrote down the new development. A smile was almost noticeably on his bowed head but it disappeared just as quickly.

"It had been someone else in my mind. Another time. Another place."

"What stopped you?" It was an odd inquiry and Takashi went on, "From killing him?"

The clock ticked incessantly on the desk in the far left corner. Vegeta listened to several beats before he got out, "His screams."

"Is that when your own father stopped? When you screamed?"

Another minute went by.

"Yes."

"Did your father experience flashbacks as well?"

Vegeta's brows deepened as he thought, "I do not know."

"Why do you think he beat you?"

Vegeta pushed himself away from the wall to turn facing the large windows before him. "Anger."

"You angered him?" Vegeta nodded. "How?"

Bulma closed her eyes as the silence dragged on for seemingly hours but when she was finally able to open them she analyzed the way the muscles of Vegeta's back and how they twitched with nervous spasms every few minutes and the warning electricity could be felt in the air, drawing towards him like a magnet. She wondered what he was thinking, needing to know more then anything but she stayed silent and motionless afraid that any movement would keep him from speaking.

"I don't remember my first kill." He finally whispered. "I can see my mother's face fearing that I was being harmed by some random creature that had gotten a hold of me. I can see the alien walk up behind her and stab her. There was more than a hundred creatures surrounding me at the time. But when I remember again, they were mutilated beyond recognition. I was at first in denial that I was the one that had killed so many in such little time. But the rumors and the looks were hard to ignore no matter how hard my relations tried to keep it from me. I had done it all in less then one minute, so the rumors had said. That had been when I had just turned three."

A pause as the doctor wrote his notes. Takashi looked up, "Why would that anger your father? You were protecting your mother, correct?"

A tighten of the shoulders happened again. "He thought by beating me he could force out the power that I supposedly possessed."

"That's not anger." Takashi stated, knowing that Vegeta was again hiding something.

The Saiyan shook his head but whatever he was thinking of he did not voice and stared constantly out the window. "It was after my first kill…that I was put in the ward by him."

"Why would he be upset about your first kill. You would think that for a Saiyan, that is a parent's moment."

"Normally yes. But I had been on Frieza's planet, and I ruined something. I never found out what. Secrets were common. No one ever told me anything."

"You were a child. They were probably protecting you." Vegeta scoffed but said nothing. The doctor wrote briefly before continuing. "I want to talk about Trunks. Is that okay with you?"

A sigh echoed in the office and finally Vegeta turned and came to sit on the couch. He sat on the opposite side away from the wife that looked to him. The reminisce of betrayal was still scratching at his skin. Despite their encounter last night, he had left after their embrace had ended and stayed in the GR. It had upset her greatly but she thankfully understood. It would take time for the wound to heal. But at least it was healing. She should be grateful for that.

"You said you nearly killed him." Vegeta nodded. "Why isn't he in the hospital?"

A side nod to Bulma and she was quick to explain, "Saiyans heal nearly a hundred percent faster than humans. He was near death, most of his bones were broken, and a gaping wound in his stomach, but he's almost walking straight again."

"Seven days. A week, and he's walking already…" The doctor whispered in awe.

Vegeta gave a smug snort which Bulma smiled, her first for the day.

Takashi shook his head to get himself out of the daze he got stuck in. "How did you explain it?"

Vegeta's jaw tightened. "I…I didn't really…I told him it was flashback."

"And his response?"

The ticking of the clock was loud and annoying again and Vegeta glared daggers in its direction. "He understood…though how he could _I _don't understand."

"You've never hurt him so badly, and he forgave you instantly…sounds like a son who loves his father." Vegeta's eyes drifted to the outside, saying nothing. "Sounds like a son, who knows his father well. He forgave you because he knows that you wouldn't harm him without cause--"

"I shouldn't harm him at all." Vegeta snapped so quickly the doctor jolted a bit in his seat. He glared at the human with sudden intense interest.

"Vegeta." Takashi tried quickly to assure the Saiyan. "You are not your father."

He growled barring his teeth and snapping to his feet to pace, "Yes that is what I'm told. Yet I see consistent evidence stating otherwise."

"What do you see, Vegeta?"

"I see--" He broke off because the force field around him was starting to get stronger along with his own power, warning him to calm down. It was an annoying device he wish Bulma would dismantle. Why she didn't…maybe because she knew that his own control was slipping little by little everyday…

Takashi stood suddenly and walked swiftly to the corner where the desk with the annoying clock laid. He pushed on a picture and it slid out of the way to reveal a small contraption embedded in the wall. With a flick of his wrist he shut it down.

Vegeta's brows knit when he felt the unnatural energy around him suddenly disappear. Bulma went to protest but a hand was placed up to stop her. "If he's suppose to trust me, it's only right that he should have my trust also." He spoke to her but his eyes were on Vegeta.

The Saiyan inwardly sighed. This man knew how to push the right buttons. It was a bit disconcerting that a young human could sway his temper so easily. Anyone else he would have been too annoyed but this creature seemed to actually want to help. It was odd to say the least. And different.

"What do you see, Vegeta?" The doctor questioned again, hoping to get him to continue but even as he said it he knew it was a loss cause. With a sigh, Takashi sat down with clipboard and stared defeated at Vegeta. "I personally don't know how you can see yourself as your father." With the role of his eyes, the Saiyan turned his back to gaze out the floor-to-ceiling windows. "I think you are concentrating too much on the similarities to see the differences. You are going to be a bit like your father. Don't be afraid of that. It is in your genes."

"That is an excuse." Vegeta responded softly.

"That is a fact of life. It is to my utter amazement how you managed to change so dramatically from the way you were raised. Yet you managed to still be completely Saiyan. That should please you."

"I am human." Vegeta spat with absolute distaste upon his lips.

"Huh."

The writing on the clipboard disturbed the Saiyan and that last little exhale of breath by the doctor was also drawing on his nerves. Vegeta turned slightly so an eye could glare, almost asking the question 'what' with anxious anger.

Takashi had a smile on his lips when he looked up. He shook his head, "What?" He asked teasingly. "I just find it a bit humorous." An eyebrow rose to get more information. "That just because you are docile you consider yourself human."

"Docile? You think I'm docile?"

A chuckled rumbled the doctor's chest and smile played on his lips staring at Vegeta with semi-satisfaction shining in his eyes.

"Why are you human then? You still love to train, even though you're not right now…You love fights, you love food, you appreciate a combative mate, you have the word 'prince' written all over you." Takashi could see from Vegeta's expression that he had dismissed the disgusting thought that he possessed and so the doctor moved on to the next. "And as for you being your father…I know much about him considering how much we covered before…so I have a right to say you have little in common. But that is something you're going to have to figure out for yourself. I can say all this stuff but none of it will penetrate if you don't believe. I want you to do something. I highly doubt you will do it but I must put it out there. I want you to make a list of everything similar and different that you find between you and your father. Compare and contrast. Will you do that?"

"What will it prove?"

"It will help figure out what we need to do to help you."

Vegeta sighed through his nose clenching his teeth and flexing the mucles of his shoulders. He couldn't believe he was going to agree to this but he seemed out of options for the moment. With a slight nod of his head, Vegeta left the office building from the balcony.

Bulma watched his figure fade on the horizon where the sun was rising in the late morning. She turned her gaze back to the doctor sitting his chair, mumbling humorously to himself as he wrote quickly. She smiled at this and was happy that they seemed to be making progress again. But the smile slowly faltered and began to fade as time past. "I think I'll do it."

Takashi looked up suddenly surprised as if he didn't know she was there. "Do what?"

"Get help too. And prove to him that it's not a weakness."

"He came back. I'm surprised it didn't take longer."

"Trunks."

"Ah."

"He told me last night about his mother-" A hand was put up to stall her.

"He'll tell me everything when he's ready for it." Takashi smiled putting down his appendage. "But that does make me happy. He trying, Bulma. That in and of itself is amazing."

Bulma bit her lip and tears sprung to her eyes again. But it was happiness that caused her eyes to water and she smiled, "I know."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, peace out


	24. Let Me Down

Okay, I swear I did not know a month had past lol. I"m so sorry, I didn't even realize, i swear it felt like two weeks. \

Anyways, This chapter sort of bothered me because I changed many things when I rewrote the story so I had to change many things in this chapter and still it somehow doesn't come out right. It's a twist, yes but I don't think it's in the right spot. Anyways. Sorry I took sooo freaking long, I"m horrible I know

* * *

**Chapter 27 Let me Down**

Still I gave you all of me, Faithfulness and honesty Prayed for God to bring you near, Along with all these tears. And that's what wrong That's what I get For feeling this --Limb Bizkit

--

Three days and things still didn't feel right between them. Vegeta tried to ignore it the best he could but without training to occupy him he was helpless to the rapid thoughts that went on in his never quiet brain. He refused to sleep in the same bed, which was probably the reason they weren't talking.

A smirk appeared on his lips. Sure, he was milking this for all he could. It wasn't everyday he could make her feel guilty for something when she made him feel it every hour of their lives together. But somehow it wasn't making him feel better. He really just wanted to forget it. Because maybe then he could finally get some sleep.

It was a relief when his son had come up to him, asking him with blush on his cheeks and a stutter in his voice to make the sedative they had talked about the day that had turned out worse then anyone could possibly imagine.

It was painful to think of how close of 'friends' (used for a lack of a better word) they had been before the incident and how far away they were now. And Vegeta knew that it was his fault. His fault for attacking Trunks and his fault for staying away after the incident.

But how could anyone blame him? He no longer trusted himself around Trunks nor Bra, was that really wrong?

The doctor had not really answered that.

Vegeta looked up at the building. It was late at night, the woman thought he was still in the GR but this way he could go about making the sedative without her hounding him. Trunks had every reason to be scared if Bulma found out about his plans to mate. Vegeta contemplated saying something just for the entertainment but he no longer found the simple things funny anymore.

Three days felt like an enormous amount of time for him. He hadn't touched her, hadn't slept next to her, hadn't even spoken to her within that time. Maybe he still felt betrayed or maybe he didn't want to talk about the information he had given to her about his mother's murder. Either way, Bulma felt the rift just as much as he did. And she tried her hardest to mend it. Maybe tonight he would go to her and allow the hole between them to close. He was really too tired to fight it anymore.

Vegeta flipped on the lights to the Medical Bay Research Development Facility, glancing around for any humans. Even though it was a eleven at night on a Thursday, he still felt several lingering bodies, but no one was in this part thankfully.

Monday morning she had begun back at Capsule Corporation. A week of being absent to take care of her son had damaged much of everything within the business and she had to repair nearly everything to set it straight again. And plus with the new medical innovations Vegeta had given her for her birthday, everyone was working around the clock. He maintained his attention on the humans closest to his person. He knew if he was found out here he would be completely ignored but Bulma would be immediately alerted. And that was something he didn't want.

Though the days of silence had been torture for him and Bulma, Trunks seemed to be getting better. He had returned to school yesterday and had returned quick enough to find him alone to ask eagerly to make the sedative as soon as possible. Embarrassment had tinged his pale cheeks but it was entertainment for Vegeta so he said nothing about the blush.

Hence the reason he was now standing in the middle of the Development floor alone. Vegeta strutted over to the known cabinet where he knew all of his ingredients were placed in to make it easier for himself. Though, Bulma was usually the person to do this when it came that time of year so he didn't really know where everything was but he knew all the liquids he needed.

Grabbing two test tubes and a test tube rack, Vegeta reached in the large cabinet full of vials of all sizes that contained multi-colored liquids. He poked through, pulling out a red one and popping the top, caring nil for the name since his knowledge on the Japanese writing was still minimal. He sniffed it once, instantly cringing and shaking his head placing it back in its place.

"Good Evening, Mr. Briefs. Is there anything that I could help you with?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed but he continued to search for the red liquid filled vial. He knew this ki was familiar but he hadn't been able to place it. Now he scolded himself for ever stepping foot on the damn premises.

Vegeta grabbed another red vial, popping the top off and sniffing, satisfied that it was the right one, he poured a drop into his test tube before placing it back. Setting the tube in the rack, Vegeta wondered if he should turn around or completely ignore her. By the smell of it, she was quite turned on by his presence, as she always was when around him. Which, just for the record, hadn't been for a few months, as Vegeta tried his best to stay clear of this female as much as possible.

Thinking himself a coward if he didn't, Vegeta turned his head, catching the gorgeous female leaning against the doorway. Epeon had worked at Capsule Corps. for a little over eight years. She was thirty years-old, obviously brilliant if she worked here. Vegeta couldn't help himself but run his eyes down her form. The young female had a pair of the purest green eyes Vegeta had ever seen in his life, perfectly blending in with her waist length brunette hair. Her red button down blouse exposed too much of her over exceeded cleavage that was pushed further out by her arms that crossed over her front, as her thigh length skirt exposed too much leg, even if she did have nice ones. The high heels added to the attire a more then not sexy appearance.

Vegeta will admit. She was beautiful. Her skin tanned and perfectly toned, her lips full and body petite and young. But, unlike every other male, he felt no sort of lust for her. "No." He answered stiffly turning back to his project. He once more continued his search for a vial with a green dot on the label.

Her high heals clicked on the tile surface indicating that she hadn't received his hint to leave. Epeon strutted up to him, leaning her hip against the counter, too close for his liking, "You sure?" She asked as if in a seductive whisper and she bit her lip enticingly.

Vegeta slid his eyes over to her from the corner of his socket. He did not like being alone with this evil female, especially when she knew a secret that if revealed to Bulma could very well end their marriage. "Your point for being here?" Vegeta asked carelessly, letting the female know that right now, he had the upper hand (even though he didn't really), grabbing for the correct vial.

Epeon leaned back against the counter, sighing out tiredly, "Bulma had us all working late tonight." She scoffed. "Sometimes she can just be an annoying bitch. No matter how smart she _thinks_ she is. I had big plans tonight and she fucking ruined them."

Vegeta dipped the eye dropper into the vial, sucking out a whole tube worth, boorishly responded, "You do know that is my mate you speak so highly of?"

Epeon moaned, her way of a pout, leaning her hands back on the counter, puffing her chest out a little sighing sexually, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a bit upset." She leaned her head over to the side, a stray of brown hair falling in her face, trying to catch the Sayian's eye, "Forgive me?" She whimpered, sticking out her lip pleading.

Vegeta did not at all like her closeness so he grunted giving her his acceptance of apology thinking that would solve the problem. How ever, that was not at all what happened. She instead moved her whole body even closer, setting her hands on his and gently removing the objects from them, putting them on the counter before maneuvering to put herself between him and his project.

Vegeta's brows knitted. He had certainly remembered telling this female that she was never to come near his person the last time they were in close proximity of each other.

Her green eyes were lust filled like usual, they dropped from his cold orbs to his lips before she flicked them back up. Her red tongue slid out between her cherry colored skin and licked the bottom lip then the top. "You know, Vegeta." She whispered.

His thoughts stumbled hearing her use his first name. He never remembered granting her permission to do that. Vegeta flinched when her hands touched his bare shoulders, gliding down to his pecks. He cursed himself for not wearing a shirt. He wanted to lash out, to shove her and break her bones, even kill her for what she knew. But he stayed stationary, there was something that he needed to find out. "Bulma still doesn't have to know¼You must be tired of her used up old body by now and for a man that's so¼" Her eyes flicked down, "well endowed I'd say you deserve a break every now and then." Epeon bit her lip, stepping just a tad closer.

Vegeta felt like smirking but kept it down. It would piss Bulma off so much if she knew this woman was hitting on him, he wanted to gloat. Forty earth years and he was still desirable by the opposite sex. Of course he was, Vegeta knew that, but it felt good to have someone stroke his ego every now and then. Although, Vegeta wouldn't be telling the woman about this female. This is the only bitch he wouldn't tell Bulma. He couldn't tell her.

Epeon must have taken his silence as a good sign for the next thing he felt was her hands gripping his biceps and spinning him around so he was pressed against the counter while her body was mashed to his. He could feel the thickness of her breasts squashed against his chest, her knee between his legs, rubbing his obvious limp member. She was smirking at his baffled features before daringly smashing her lips to his.

Vegeta felt her tongue try and poke through but his lips were sealed shut. His eyes were open wide, shocked that she would have the gull to do this but then again this was Epeon. And the reason for his staying put was only to prove to himself and to her that there was nothing, is nothing, and will never be anything between them.

When his response was none, no matter the actions she performed with her tongue, hands, and knee, she finally pulled away being met by his gorgeous smirk. Surprised by that, she stumbled back a few steps.

It was finally over. Maybe he could explain now to his mate what he foolishly did years ago. Vegeta took a step up to her, getting right in her face, allowing her to feel his breath, "Can't understand why I'm not reacting, can you? Don't understand why I didn't slam you against the wall and fuck you till you screamed, do you? Maybe it is because I have my fill with my woman every fucking night so I don't need to go to street whores to get something that only my mate could satisfy." Vegeta turned his back to her, once again beginning his project ignoring the woman's words.

Her sharp voice meant nil to him, "You'll be sorry, Vegeta. I'm telling your bitch wife tomorrow of how you fucked me repeatedly while you were married to her. We'll see then if you still don't need to go to 'street whores'." With that her heals clicked away.

Vegeta's brows knitted. 'Fucked'? They never once committed that act. All they did was share one sickening kiss and a feel up. That was about it. Vegeta never allowed it to go further. And the only reason he allowed it to go that far was because he was feeling so¼depressed one could say.

Bulma and him had been fighting for several months after his return from death, never once did they ever have an adult conversation only having insult after insult towards each other and it was just too aggravating. Bulma had a pool party for the company, inviting them all to her home. He had been in his room. He still didn't know how she got the access code to grant permission in the elevator to get there but she suddenly showed up in his bedroom while he slept, thinking only of Bulma and how he couldn't quite remember what her skin felt like or her scent. She had climbed upon him so seductively, something Bulma had done their first night together. And she began kissing him and touching him in way Bulma always did.

His eyes did not open for if it was a dream he was in no way going to end it. He hadn't felt his mate's touch in so long and for some reason Epeon's skin felt just like he thought Bulma's skin felt like. Even her smell was the same and her kisses were the same.

But it was the sound of Epeon's voice when she finally moaned his name, that brought him from his dream. Realization was sickening when he saw her face. He had thrown her off him, holding back his will to kill her and shoved her out the door.

Vegeta had never told Bulma what happened. He knew he should have and save him the trouble of living with the guilt but it was a difficult time for both of them and if he had mentioned that he had almost fucked another woman, they would probably not be together at the moment. And going beyond thought, Vegeta had rarely ever felt guilt. Never about things that he had done, but the moment that happened, something clicked inside of him. That some things that he did _were_ wrong and they needed to be justified. That trigger off so many things, so many things he should feel guilt for.

Maybe he should have told her as soon as they were back together and everything between them fixed. Then again, he didn't want to deal with all the fighting that was sure to begin once again, and besides, Bulma all ready felt insecure of their relationship at the time, why add to her doubt?

Vegeta quickly finished up with his potion, pressing a concealer upon it before grabbing a protected needle. He took his leave and hurried back to the house, wanting more then anything to rid himself of that disgusting creature by drowning himself in mating with his intoxicating wife. Vegeta went through his old bedroom's balcony doors, which by the way had been put back to its original state after Bra was moved out of there. He stepped through the darkness, going out of the room and down the hall to his son's. He listened in for a moment backing up when he heard heavy breathing, several words he dare not even say, and a female's name. The boy was on the phone with his courting girl but the words were no sort of conversation. It was what the woman described as phone sex, at least that's what he predicted. He had seen it when they were watching an erotic movie, a long time ago. Vegeta himself never understood it since he never experienced it but what ever floats his son's boat, as humans would say.

Not wanting to listening to any of the awful things the boy was saying, Vegeta backed to the end of the hallway, flaring his ki, letting the child know that he was on his way, and counted to ten. After taking a breather, Vegeta went down the hallway again, checking to make sure no more sounds were being admitted and breathed heavily with a thankful sigh. Vegeta pushed opened the door, throwing the items to his son, "Wait ten minutes and it will work." He stated before slamming the door again, trying to ignore the flushed expression of his son and the sweat upon his brow, soaking his hair.

Not knowing what was more disturbing; knowing that his son was experiencing in some weird¼stuff, or still having that sickening woman's touch upon him, Vegeta headed to his mat'es bedroom where the remedy for his illnesses laid asleep.

He didn't think about the days that had separated them, he need only Bulma to fix everything that was so messed up. Vegeta locked the bedroom door, caring nil for his shorts or shoes that he still adorned, and crawled upon the bed, pushing his sleeping female on her back and engaging a deep tongued kiss.

Bulma's eyes instantly snapped open being awakened so abruptly had caused panic but seeing that it was her husband she moaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the fact that she was too tired to even move faded from her memory. But as she breathed in, Bulma couldn't help but smell a strong perfume that was covering his form.

Now completely awake, Bulma pushed hard on his chest, causing Vegeta to pull away and question her, "Next time you go and try to make love to me, make sure you wash the other woman's scent off first." She stated quite calmly, rising from bed and going for the light switch.

A smile was on her lips, giddiness was something she couldn't hide despite the current situation. He had forgiven her. The misery she had felt that past few days that seemed to drown out every good thing that has happened was lifted and she was somehow revitalized. Bulma nearly giggled as she hopped on the bed, "So who was it this time?" She questioned, quite used to this happening with her husband and female workers, hence the reason she only has but a few.

Vegeta studied his woman for a moment. He was contemplating telling her but mating with her would not be in the cards if he did. But it was no longer fair. She trusted him and he was taking advantage of that. Eight years was long enough to keep a secret.

"Epeon." He spat at the name before flicking off his boots and ripping off his shorts trying to ignore the woman's questions.

"What she do? Did she try and kiss ya? Please don't tell me you killed her, or hurt her or anything. I really don't need a lawsuit right now." Bulma followed her naked Saiyan into the bathroom watching him through the glass door of the shower stall as he washed himself free of the other woman's sickening stench.

"I did not touch her."

"So what did she do? I can't fire her unless she did something. Did she touch you? Or did she just make a pass at you? She had to have touched you for having her scent all over you." Bulma was smiling the whole time, knowing that Vegeta's ego must be taking somersaults. She was kind of surprised that he wasn't gloating. He usually always comes back and tells her a female tried to fuck him because of his delicious and irresistible body that he has. And yet, he seemed to ignore all of her questions. Her brows creased as he stepped out of the shower not saying another word and went back into the bedroom.

Now, her smile faded. It was different this time. He was reluctant to tell her. So that must mean he feels guilty which means, he did something that would make him feel that way. Now more determined Bulma followed watching as he pulled on some boxer shorts, "Did you like it?" She asked but this time a bit more serious then her other questions.

Vegeta stopped at this question. He sighed, setting himself down on the bed, "No."

Bulma sighed silently in relief, reassuring herself that he was telling the truth as she made her way over to sit by him. "So how come your not smug about the whole thing?" She watched him, he wasn't moving just staring at the ground while he contemplated heavily on something. "Vegeta." She called causing him to raise his eyes if not reluctantly, "Tell me. You never had a problem before. It's scaring me."

Vegeta threw his body back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, raising his arms above his head, "Do not overreact and let me say what I need to."

"Oh, kami. All right." Bulma took several breaths as she prepared herself for whatever it is he needed to tell her. He had to have killed her or something.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta began to tell her everything. From the smallest detail to the ending result of what had occurred eight years ago. He did not let himself look at her while he explained it, not wanting to see the signs of betrayal, anger, and hatred toward him. He had had enough of those emotions from her. If he could he would have had those three words be taken from existence, but it just wasn't possible. For even if he did, the actions wouldn't be demolished.

It was silent for a little over five minutes when he got done telling her everything that went on up till today. He wondered what problems this would bring about, what heartache their relationship would suffer now. It seemed as if, if it wasn't one thing it was another that was threatening to ruin their coupling. Maybe it was fate's way of telling them that they were never meant to be together. That was an obvious fact from the beginning of the affair. She was courting someone, supposedly 'in love' with him. He was too self-absorbed to notice anything about her except that of her body and temper. Their union was doomed from the start. And yet attraction for each other only strengthened with the thoughts of forbidden fruits. After Trunks was born and Cell was defeated, that attraction had picked up once more till the attraction turned to passion, and even more years turned to a relationship. Vegeta had to admit, their coupling was certainly not planned even in the destiny of life. And so now it seemed as if the gods themselves wanted to correct the paths they have so devotedly taken by putting as many obstacles and tragedies along the way.

But now as Vegeta slowly peaked open his eye to get sight of his too silent female, the gods of heaven above, might actually have succeeded this time.

Bulma's eyes were closed as she licked her lips and swallowed. She meshed her labium together, trying to control her emotions to fully understand and try to cope with this news. Her small fists clenched her night shirt in her lap, digging her nails into her palms, dropping her head, her hair falling to cover her pained expression.

Vegeta sat up on the bed, calmly running a hand through his hair gazing at her, waiting for her to blow up, or cry, or scream, or run. Anything but do what she was doing. Being silent. Not expressing anything. "Bulma." He called, wanting to see her eyes, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Umm.." she lifted her head, her eyes sliding to the edge of her socket as not to see him while water began to build at her rims. "Why," She paused to lick her lips, trying to control her shaking, "Why haven't you told me this before?" Bulma brought her sight back to him, tears brimming her eyes, her lip trembled but she kept still daring herself to continue to look into his emotionless eyes.

Vegeta had nothing to say.

Bulma bit her tongue to keep a sob back from her throat when she realized he wasn't going to answer. So she decided to hand him some options, "Did you umm¼" She sighed, "Did you, did you think that I was never going to find out? Is that why? Cause umm.." She broke with a laugh, though her voice rid of any humor, "I'm sure wouldn't have, if you didn't tell me." She rose from the bed and began to pace, hands running through her hair before dropping to her side.

Vegeta looked on, not really knowing what to do. He knew that if he were to touch her right now she would more then likely run from him. So maybe if he stayed put and said nothing, let her release everything that she needed to, tonight would not end in screams and slammed doors.

"Oh, boy." She sighed, turning her body to him, bring her hands to the front of her face as if in a prayer. "This, Vegeta. I don't know. I don't know. This is pretty big." She licked her lips again as if suddenly her throat too dry. "Maybe if you would have told me just a _bit_ sooner, Umm¼I wouldn't feel so _stupid_ as I do right now." She threw her hands in the air as she continued, "I mean, here I'm thinking I have no need to not trust you when the whole time you could of--" She cut herself off, holding her mouth in her palm, her eyes tightened, her other hand on her hip, squeezing it as for reassurance that this was reality.

Vegeta thought she was going to break down and cry right there. He was actually hoping for it so then he could comfort her, but luck seemed not on his side in this fight.

After a minute of calming herself, Bulma released her mouth, opening her glistening eyes to gaze at him, "Have there, have there been others?"

"Onna.." He chided as if insulted.

"Cause umm¼right now, I really can't trust any of the words you've told me in the past. So tell me right now. Have there been others?"

Vegeta clenched his teeth, angry that she would accuse him of such things but then he relaxed just a bit. She did have cause to question. It was only right for her to believe it. "No, woman. There have been no others."

"Ok." She took a breath, "Ok, umm..What about other times with her? Was today the only other time?"

"Yes."

She nodded as she rubbed her temples, "Good, good. We can work with this then. Kami." She groaned turning her back to him not wanting her once trustful mate to see her tears. Crying wasn't something she liked anyone to see, especially her Saiyan husband. It made her feel weak, like she was uncontrolled with her emotions and therefore unstable. She needed control but right now there were too many feelings contradicting and battling each other for her to hold.

Her shoulders shook but she made no sound. She would not let herself reduce to a pitiful, sniveling woman, at least, not in front of him. Bulma wiped the tears that fell only doing so over and over as the drops continued. She belittled herself for being so weak, she needed to straighten up before it was too much and she ended up making a fool of herself in front of Vegeta.

When she felt his strong, tough hands rest on her shoulders, Bulma instantly pulled away, "Don't touch me right now." She warned while sniffling, rubbing her face on her night shirt's sleeve.

"Bulma, it meant nothing." He stated firmly hating the way she was handling this. Why wasn't she screaming! It was driving him up the wall. He was prepared for that. Not for this calmness or the sarcasm that she was using.

"That's good to know," she replied with a fake smile while walking away from him toward the balcony doors. Bulma stared out the door windows, gazing up at the stars while crossing her arms over her chest, one hand resting at her mouth, covering it with her fingers. She sighed heavily, her breath wavering, swallowing hard. "Why didn't you push her away when she kissed you today?"

"Onna.." He dismissed that question as he sat on the bed, tucking his knee into his chest, resting his chin upon it.

"Please, answer it, Vegeta. Cause, Cause I really don't understand why you didn't."

"I wanted the bitch to understand that she can do nothing for me. I told her once and she obviously didn't get it."

"Would you let her fuck you in case she still didn't get it?" Bulma mumbled mostly to herself but knowing Vegeta heard her. She turned to face him, "I'm not.." She paused, "I'm not that mad about you letting her touch you. And I'm not that mad about what happened years ago. I think the reason that I am angry is because for the past eight years you've kept that from me." Her hand rose to her eyes, rubbing the tears that began to form again away. She sniffed, letting out a deep breath before swallowing again, "Why, umm. Why didn't you tell me again?"

"The reason I didn't tell you was because for the past three months after I came back to life you were the biggest bitch." A statement he made only to make her angry. So she wouldn't seem so damned hurt by his actions. But annoyingly it didn't work.

Bulma's eyes shut, a single tear falling as she covered her mouth with her fingers once again. Her lip trembled against her touch, but she tried with all her might to stop it. "Eight years." She whispered. "If¼If I had not noticed, would you have ever told me about her?"

He shrugged, "Eventually. I do not see why it is a big deal. It meant nothing, I didn't fuck her, hell I even threw her off."

"You wanted her." She admitted with a bowed head. "And you lied."

Vegeta stood, his voice booming, a bit loud to defend himself, "I did not want her and I have not lied once to you."

"Please don't." Bulma shook her head. "I know you, Vegeta. You seem to always forget that. I know you wanted her because if you didn't you would never, ever let her come even close to you. The moment she was in your room was the moment you threw her out if you felt nothing for her."

"Bulma, damn it! Would you listen to me? If I told you once I've explained hundreds times. I cannot want another. I am bound to you! When will you understand that?"

Bulma turned around, letting her tears fall as she gazed at him with a broken expression, not knowing what to believe anymore, "Then why did you let her touch you? Tell me, Vegeta. You've never let anyone touch you before. No other female ever. So why? Why did you let her?" Bulma brushed her tears away before tucking her blue hair behind her ear. "If you tell me because you think she is beautiful, I'll understand. If you tell me because you wanted something new, I would understand. If you wanted to make sure you're still desirable, I will understand. All you got to do is tell me. Why did you let her touch you?"

Vegeta ground his teeth together as he glared back at her, "I wanted it to be you."

"That's not a good answer."

"Months we had been fighting. I was so sick of it. I was sleeping when she entered my room, when she touched me, I imagined it was you. I wanted it to be you. But when she spoke, I realized it wasn't. So I threw her off me."

"And today?"

"I wanted to confirm that the only reason I touched her was because I thought it was you. And not because I did desire another."

She smiled softly, "See? That wasn't so hard." Bulma took a deep breath, eyes tightly shut, "Excuse me for a moment." She stated softly before making her way into the bathroom, locking the knob behind her. It was at that click of the lock that Bulma quickly covered her mouth with her hand as she leaned against the door. Her throat constricted as she swallowed repeatedly to keep the sobs at bay not wishing for him to hear her.

Bulma knew this wasn't her. She usually would be screaming at him, calling him words that she would never mean, and then kicking him out of her room and life for a good week or so. But this was different. It wasn't like he had forgotten her birthday, or said something really cruel to cause her anger. Nor was it like him letting the evil powers to corrupt him in order to surpass his rival instead of protecting his family. She wasn't crying for the fact that he had basically cheated on her, even if they didn't go all the way. She wasn't crying for the reason that he didn't tell her because he was too afraid that it would harm their all ready suffering relationship. She was crying, hell! She didn't even know why! Between the doctor's appointment she had today and the news of her husband's betrayal, it just all was caving in on her. It was frightening to know that all this time she had blindly put her trust in him, never thinking he could, or would actually touch another female, when the whole time, he all ready had.

It made her doubt his true feelings for her once again. She doubted it plenty of times and this was no exception except now, she had proof. Proof that he wasn't all hers like he had silently told her in the acts of lovemaking they had shared. Or in his words of the so-called bond that she never once felt but he would swear on his life that they had one.

Bulma pushed herself away from the door going to the side wall where a few towels were hung. She grabbed them in her hands, burying her face in them, allowing one small sob to escape. Bulma knew she was being pathetic. She knew this wasn't like her at all. She had barely ever cried never having reason enough too. Maybe she was making up for all the times she wanted to cry and kept it down. For now, it seemed like the tears were never ending.

Vegeta could here his mate's cries as he stood right outside the bathroom door. His muscles were all tense, trying to keep himself from going inside. She didn't want to be seen like that. He knew that considering the fact that she hid from him while she let go of her emotions. She wanted him to know that she was strong. But he knew that years ago. She was actually too strong.

It sometimes worried him when she wouldn't cry. It was only natural for a human to do such things under high emotional stress, but instead of tears she would scream. Which, he realized from TV shows that the woman watches that doing such actions weren't healthy. Humans needed to cry even if there was nothing to be sad about. Or if it was just once a year, crying was healthy. But Bulma never allowed herself to do such a supposable weak thing. Or if she did, it wasn't good enough. A few tears here and there wasn't crying.

But then again, during their battling after the Buu fiasco, Bulma seemed to have cried enough for years and years though she never just cried. She wept while she yelled, never completely breaking down into pathetic sobs.

Vegeta held his eyes tightly shut. Her hurt was not something he faced everyday. Anger, outrage, hatred, those were common emotions that never bothered him from the start. But hurt? The months they spent apart after his revival had all been because of hurt. Hurt was an awful emotion.

Vegeta knew his last sentence was the one effecting her the most. He had wanted to see if he desired another. And it was the truth. That was the real reason he had allowed the woman to touch him, to get that close to him. When Epeon had come into his room, a part of him, maybe the subconscious part knew that it wasn't Bulma he was touching. But the conscious part didn't give a shit. It wanted a woman at it's demand. He had touched her, his heart had been racing to the extreme like it normally only does for his mate. After her voice shoved him back into reality, then he had the will to push her off him. But it was too late. The damage had been done. He began to question what it was he felt for Bulma. For if he could feel the same with another woman then the bond that he thought they shared was only in his head.

In order to tell Bulma with a full conscience, Vegeta had to know if he desired another woman. Other then that, he wouldn't have been able to tell her yet. It wouldn't have been right. And she would have hurt more with his answers being, 'I don't know.'

Vegeta placed his hand on the knob after five minutes of letting her wallow alone. He easily broke the lock without so much as a sound, pushing the busted door open to gently hit the back wall. She stood with her back to him, her head down, hands covering her face. Vegeta took this chance to step up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, not letting her go from his grasp no matter how hard she pulled away.

He rested his lips on her scar whispering her name softly.

She swallowed hard, "I was so happy when you came to bed tonight. I thought you'd finally forgiven me," She whispered with a shaking tone, full of sorrow. But she only ended up letting a small sob escape that she tried to cover up with a laugh, "Nothing ever goes right with us." Bulma admitted while she tried to remove the drops from her cheeks only to have others quickly replace them. Slowly, she maneuvered herself to turn around in his hold, keeping her head down as not to let him see her wet face. "I'm really tired. Can we do this later?" Her fingers sprawled on his chest, slightly stroking his skin just to ease her own mind.

Vegeta touched her chin with two fingers, bringing her face up to meet his, no matter her retaliation. His brows were knit in sorrow for causing her such distress but he would share no apology. It just wasn't in him. And he knew just by looking in her blood shot eyes that he wouldn't even be able to touch her tonight to secretly whisper with each thrust that he was sorry. Vegeta gently kissed each wet cheek before lowering his lips to hers but not moving any further. If she were to accept the kiss it would mean that everything was all right between them. She was the one that had to close the half inch gap between them.

To his relief she did. Gently kissing his lips before pulling away and smiling. "Let's go to bed." She offered, taking his hand and directing him out of the bathroom. She shut off all the lights, letting the TV stay on to barely light the room, just like she always did before.

They laid down together, Vegeta wrapped close behind her as Bulma stared out at the wall before her, allowing her silent tears to continue to fall and Vegeta to watch on with worry prominent on his brow.

Did ya notice the little line about the doctor's appointment?

Hoped you enjoyed this one, full of angst and stuff alike...I didn't like the way I protrayed Vegeta-- he was being too honest with himself but there was no other way around that unless I made you all really confused so he was honest...go figure.


	25. JerkOff

So again...I just realized a month had past...so sorry. I'm not gonna promise this time that i'll have the next one out quicker but I will certainly try

**--Chapter 25 Jerk-Off**

Someone told me once That there's a right and wrong And that punishment Would come to those Who dare to cross the line. But it must not be true For jerkoffs like you. Maybe it takes longer to catch a total asshole But I'm tired of waiting. Maybe it's just bullshit and I should play God And shoot you myself Because I'm tired of waiting

_--_

_Flash Back. _

_Pride was such a hard thing to hold on to and yet it was the only thing he had left. Vegeta looked out across the mile long ship yard, eyes of all shapes and colors had him at their center of attention. Fear that would have normally been present had been replaced with disgust and hatred now that he stood no chance to pose any threat to them. _

_Chains were tied to his wrists, locking them to the front of his waist and connecting down to his feet. They were Ki draining and the vile venom pumped through his veins making it almost impossible to stand straight. But he managed it clutching his pride for support. It was the only thing that was still Saiyan. Something Frieza had not been able to take… Yet _

_His mind swayed. The loss of energy from lack of food was taking it's toll. His organs were eating into itself and the pain was nearly unbearable. But still his pride steadied him, he straightened his back and raised his chin stronger. _

_Radditz was in the audience watching with rage blaring inside his gaze. His tail was flicking with urgency but his feet stayed glued to the floor. A command had been given, and it was one he would not disobey. Nappa was next to him, cursing and pacing. The ones standing around them had given them a twenty foot safety bubble to save their own lives. _

_The nine year old Prince looked ahead of him unseeing. He had been captured as he knew he would be. A tracker had been shoved inside his skull the moment he first arrived at Frieza's palace. It had been foolish he knew. But he was a child after all. Rebelliousness was a fire that could not be vanquished. _

_The ramp of the ship untangled and rested on the platform. Vegeta felt Zarbon behind him, smug was an emotion that radiated off of him like a skunk's spray. _

_With uneasiness he took a step. His chains raddled, the only sound he paid any mind too. His thoughts were empty. His brain was dead. The tracker had caused a five second vibration to his brain stem and nearly drove him to madness. The pain had been never ending for the first few days and then when finally someone came for him, he was able to speak and feel again. Yet that hadn't been a reprieve. Beatings had immediately followed. Bones were broken in several different places, blood soaked his clothing from all the lashes. Because his Saiyan blood healed him so quickly many bones would have to broken again and set right. But he was sure, Frieza wouldn't mind helping with that. _

_The pathway through the crowd was painful. Each step added a new agony. But he listened to his chains rattle, the sound extra sharp to his sensitive hearing and yet it sounded similar to his mother's humming. It was a sound nearly forgotten after five years. He took each step just to hear her voice again and again and the ache wasn't as great as it had been when he first began his trek down the metal ramp. _

_It may have been minutes, but it was hours for his little body to finally reach the destination. Frieza laid back relaxed and seemingly friendly in manner as he sat in his floating throne. _

_He was reluctant to stall. The humming was soothing to the point all of his pain was momentarily forgotten but a hand grasped his shoulder roughly and abruptly the woman's voice cut off. _

_His eyes focused up upon the lizard. _

"_Far from home, weren't you? Tell me, was that your attempt to flee from my army?" Vegeta did nothing but blink. Frieza chuckled dryly. "You belong to me, Vegeta. Your body, your mind, and your soul. Escape is not an option unless you kill me."_

_Emotionless and completely detached, he replied with ease, "Then I'll kill you."_

_The silence was thick. No one dared to breath as they waited for whatever reaction Frieza had in store. _

_Laughter had not been what they expected but that's what they received and instantly the thousands of on-lookers forced out laughs no matter how fake they sounded. _

"_Vegeta, my little prince," He spoke with acid affection. "You strive to reach a goal that does not exist. This legendary savior ideal is a myth. I have lived for a hundred years and not once has your primitive and savage planet produce anything other then what you are. A monkey. An animal that must be controlled. An animal that must bow to their master. That's all I ask, prince. Bow to me."_

"_I will not."_

_Gasps and outraged curses filled the deck as they watched on. _

_Yet Frieza only smirked, gazing at the Saiyan with feigned interest in his red gaze. He waited patiently for the vile words of his army to quiet before taking any action. With a snap of his fingers, Zarbon kicked in Vegeta's knee, faltering the young Sayian down to kneel before the Universal Lord. _

_Vegeta panted from the pain but lifted his black eyes. "Forcing me to kneel is much too easy."_

"_You are right. But it serves it's purpose for now. I will have you kneel to me yet, Vegeta." Frieza directed his hover cart closer, leaning down in order to whisper softly, "Life could have been much easier for you, young Prince. Now nothing will be until you learn your place." He spat violently, filled with a sickening rage that lived within him. Frieza straightened nearly instantly. "Bring him to the south tower." _

_Radditz jumped to the air and as if following command Nappa flung himself after him. _

_Frieza was less then amused. "Bring them as well. They will see what type of prince rules them." _

--end

Vegeta snapped open his eyes with a deep intake of breath only to find Bulma's bright blue eyes shining into his. Her hand rested upon his cheek, her thumb stroking his sweat covered skin. His eyes darted this way and that, wide in momentary panic. Finding nothing similar to his memory he rested his sight back on her blue gaze. He breathed through his nose a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again, relaxing considerably.

"A flashback…they aren't getting any better…if anything, they've been getting worse."

"It's to be expected."

"I guess. Do you want to talk about it?" She analyzed his features. His eyes stayed shut making no inclination that he heard her. "I decided on a medication for you." Aggravation quickly sat him up. "Vegeta." He stopped after he swung his legs over the side of the bed. It wasn't her that made him stop. His body was shaking too terribly and too uncontrolled for him to move any further. "Try it. If it doesn't work…"

"I am Saiyan, woman, my blood will react differently."

"I know. I've taken that into account. I had my medical team find out some things. It's not a hundred percent that no bad effects will happen but I think we can start here and work our way in."

"What will they do?"

"If they work correctly…take away your dreams…your flashbacks.."

"My memories."

"Your pain."

Vegeta lowered his head in his hands, wondering what life could possible be like for him if Frieza no longer invaded every thought. If his rape victims no longer screamed in revenge. And if his murders no longer cried in agony. It was something he could never imagine. "fine." He sighed out.

He felt Bulma stand from the bed. Her feet padding against the wood floor going to the balcony doors and opening them. The sun was barely rising and cast long reds and pinks in the cloudless sky. But the air was chilling and came in like a quick tide assaulting him with it's harsh cold. He hitched his ki looking over at her. She wrapped her arms around herself seemingly loving the feeling of ice wind. "Let's be even. I betrayed you…You betrayed me…Let's be even." She turned to him.

"Does it work that way?" He wondered lightly.

She shrugged. "Let's make it work. I don't want to fight."

That's when it was made obvious, Vegeta noted. That something was distracting her. Something she was keeping secret.

He would allow her her space. As long as she gives him information soon.

Vegeta straightened his spine and smirked, "Like you would win anyway."

She turned with a giggle and a half smile. "I could kick your butt." Bulma walked up to him and he leaned back as she took her stance between his legs. Her hands grasped his cheeks, wiping the sweat that was still present. "Was it that bad, you can't tell me?" He signed and closed his eyes, nodding just barely into her hands.

The beginning of that particular flashback wasn't what was so traumatizing. It was what it led up to in the fearsome south tower that made him weak in front of his mate's eyes.

"You're not scheduled for the doctor's until late tonight but do you want me to call?" He shook his head, "You sure?"

"Enough." He growled suddenly pushing her back and standing quickly, striding to his dresser to put on his usual spandex outfit. It was worse enough already that she witnessed his pathetic display but then to treat him as a child instead of a man was too much.

Then her delicate hand was on his back stalling him from dressing and he quickly plunged his ki to nothing feeling the sharp air that surrounded the room now. He straighten, stiff and unsure what she was doing. His body still shook and he could feel sweat role down his spine and chest. Neasua was almost overpowering and growled in his stomach.

He closed his eyes when her lips pressed down upon his skin. She giggled when his skin wiggled beneath her. He knew she was clueless that it was the dream that made him shake and he would not tell her different. His flashback had left him more 'needy' then he desired ever to be but it was something he could no longer control. Bulma was here to help and if he learned anything so far with the doctor visits is she doesn't care how weak or pathetic he may be.

Vegeta however kept himself from pursing any touches. He was positive he wouldn't be able to perform well with the memories so close to the present and if that event was to occur he was bound to make the strained relationship between them even worse.

She pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around him and spreading her hands wide upon his pecks. Her fingertips traced the outline of his muscle, slowly gliding down along every bump of his abs till she rested her fingers upon the top of his boxers, waiting it seemed as she picked at the fabric, teasing him.

She smiled against him, "Your heart's going crazy, Saiyan." One of her fingers dipped in between the elastic and his skin.

The pants he had been holding dropped so he could fist his hands at his side. The distant thoughts of failing at performance were slowly drifting. He was reacting to her more so then he thought he would. Maybe it was the four days of celibacy that made him weak or it was her bountiful breasts pressed up against his back as she kissed and nibbled at his shoulder, getting all to close to the scar she had made upon his neck. Either way he was giving in.

Her hand flattened against his stomach and slid down into his boxers grabbing his

"Mama!" Bra squealed from behind the closed door.

Vegeta's fist slammed on the dresser in front of him and it split apart crashing in pieces to the ground, throwing clothes all about the room.

Bulma, more angry at the interruption then at Vegeta, took her frustration out on his actions. "Was that really necessary! You just have to break every freaking bit of furniture we have don't you!"

Vegeta grabbed his clothes off the floor and slammed the door to the bathroom.

Bulma sighed with aggravation glaring at his exit.

--

Bulma waited impatiently as the elevator climbed the forty floors of the Medical Bay Research Development Facility. Her heart was pounding with suppressed rage she needed to release.

Vegeta had been unfriendly the remainder of the morning. What a childish way to react. It's not like Bra has never interrupted them before, Bulma snorted. Yet with a little cajoling, Bra finds something entertaining to do for fifteen minutes and they're allowed enough time to do whatever they wanted to do.

He had not wanted to continue. The door had been locked and he gave her no reply when she asked him to come out.

Her eyes lowered to the floor. What kind of flashback had it been? Had he remembered a time he raped some woman? Or was it when he himself had been raped? Or could it been a time when he had brutally murdered someone? Or had it been when he himself had been beaten beyond recognition?

It was scary to realize that the possibility of tragedies were endless. It was also very painful to know she had been unable to fix it.

She hadn't been stupid this morning. She knew he was shaking because of his flashback and that his heart was beating so quickly because of it too. But he had gradually started to let go of the nightmare. Now she wondered if it was going to follow him around all day.

The ding of the elevator alerted her that she had finally arrived. Her back straightened and she righted her facial features into the cold bitch everyone knew her to be.

Making her exit, she strutted with attitude across the tiled floor. Everyone faltered, even a few glass beakers shattered across the ground, echoing in the silence. It wouldn't normally be like this. She usually announced her visits and the only time she didn't was when she was about to fire someone.

Finding the female's office, Bulma knocked on the side wall, alerting the woman she had company. Epeon spun around with quick alertness shining in her large green eyes. Bulma knew how beautiful this woman was and how smart, which had Bulma contemplate the necessary need to fire her. But because the woman had hit on Vegeta not once, but twice, her outrage was too far wide to be kept hidden.

"Mrs. Briefs." Epeon stated quite shocked before she stood, "What a pleasant surprise, how may I help you?" She smiled stepping up to the older woman.

Bulma gave a false pleasant smile before giggling, "You're fired." With that, the owner of Capsule Corps turned on her heal and began to walk away only to be stopped by the shirking female that chased after her.

"On what cause!?" She hollered.

And the curtains had just been raised. Bulma turned to the woman, already feeling the eyes of everyone in the room. "For failing to meet the requirements of two important projects these past two months."

"I have completed every single one given!"

"No, you didn't." Bulma's eyes flashed pulling a file from her briefcase, tossing it to the angered woman. "Check project LCG and F2H. Each uncompleted resulting in a mass of failed funding all on behalf of your incompetence."

Epeon quickly scanned over the information, eyes widening as she flicked them back up to Bulma, "This is a fake." She stated with venom spewing from her lips.

Bulma laughed mockingly, "No it's not. That's what I was given." She replied sweetly. Bulma leaned in slowly, "Never mess with me." Bulma plucked the information out of her hand, stuffing it back into her briefcase and turning on her heal. After taking a few steps, Bulma stalled, "Oh." She spun around once again and strutted back. The smile now vanished from her face, "And if you ever come near my husband again, I will see to it that you never, EVER work on this planet again anywhere. Well, except maybe a strip joint." Bulma smiled pleasantly, twisting around and heading for the elevator.

"You are a bitch, Briefs!" Epeon shouted. "You don't deserve to have a man like Vegeta. He's too good of a fuck for you. I at least can give him what he needs."

Bulma stalled, indicating that she was listening though, she knew better then to believe any of the words Epeon said. She trusted her husband over anyone.

Epeon smirked, knowing that what she had voiced had caught the woman off guard. "I bet Vegeta didn't tell you about us. I told him that he was married and that we shouldn't be doing it but damn, he seemed so desperate. He told me that he hadn't had a descent fuck in years. So how could I deny him? I mean, why would he want a selfish old used up bitch like you when he could have anything he wanted with me?" She placed a hand on her hip, proud of her accomplishment.

The audience gasped and whispered among themselves.

Bulma flicked her eyes to each side, glancing at the ton of onlookers. She took in a deep breath and gently set down her briefcase. She ran her hands down her skirt calmly. She turned around, ignoring all the eyes that were on them. She swayed up to the smirking woman, a smile of her own on her lips.

Next thing anyone knew, Bulma punched Epeon right across the cheek sending the woman flying off her feet and smashing to the floor with a sharp cry.

Watching Epeon lean up on her elbow as she held her paining cheek, blood pouring from her nose and dripping from her mouth with tears swelled in the woman's eyes, Bulma wore a smug expression as she leaned down, "My husband did tell me everything that went on. So stop living in your fantasy world and just face it, Vegeta picked me over you. As it will always be. He doesn't need a ten-cent whore when he can get everything he wants plus much more at home with his wife and kids. Now," Bulma straightened with a nice welcoming smile, "If you don't get off my property in ten minutes, I will have you arrested for trespassing. Good day." Bulma once against headed for the elevator.

Epeon pulled herself up to her feet, "I'm going to sue your ass off, Briefs! Assault and battery! Everyone in here seen it!"

Bulma stepped in the elevator holding the doors and poked her head out, "Did anyone see anything today?" They were all quick to shake their heads. "Good, Bonuses for everyone." Bulma winked to the female allowing the doors to slide shut, smiling only brighter as she heard the curses Epeon cried fade.

Once the doors were tightly sealed Bulma dropped the tote bag and quickly gripped her hand, whimpering at the pain that was throbbing her knuckles "Owe!" She whimpered, leaning against the wall, cradling her hand. "That is going to leave some mark." She looked down at it. Blood seeped through her skin at the top of her knuckles. She pressed the button for the second floor, sighing when the doors opened. She went through the medical facility finding her top doctor resting comfortably at his desk as he reviewed some documents, "Hello, Od."

He was short, stout and bald with the widest smile Bulma had ever seen. His brown eyes lifted "Hi, Mrs. Briefs. How may I help you? Young Mr. Briefs doing well?"

"Yes, very well, walking only with a slight limp but sure to be gone tomorrow."

"I am still amazed by the healing process of those Saiyans. Any human would have died ten times over with what happened to the young man."

"Me too, Od. You did get your bonus right?"

The old male smiled with a small chuckle, "Sure did." He beamed. "Have you come to allow me to do a scan?"

Her smile faltered and her eyes darted around making sure no one was near, "I told you not to mention that."

"And I told you to come to my office in the city."

Bulma stomped her foot in aggravation, "I will when I have time, damn it. Now shut up about it." Bulma held up her hand with her palm facing herself. "Could you wrap this up?"

Shock present on the male's features, "What happened, miss?" Od got to his feet quickly to take a closer look at her hand, guiding her over to a work bench.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Certainly."

"I punch Ms. Epeon Hinild."

Knowing exactly who she was talking about, Od laughed lightly before smirking, "I'm sure she had it coming. Let's get this stitched up."

"Oh, um one more thing." Bulma stepped over to the side wall where a phone was rested, picking up the receiver and hitting one button getting the secretary, "Send up security to level five. I just fired someone." Knowing that whenever Bulma fired someone, it usually always got out of hand, the secretary laughed.

--

Vegeta paced agitatedly on the balcony, constantly looking toward the sky. The sun was setting causing light pinks, reds, and purples to mesh together creating colors only the gods of heaven could possibly design. The sky was cloudy in the north, the air smelling of water and feeling humid, alerting Vegeta that there was to be a storm tonight. And from the looks of the dark clouds it was going to be a bad one.

Trunks was supposed to be home hours ago, but Vegeta also knew the boy had plans with the female so he figured he won't be until back seven, usually the time of dinner. Well it is 7:03 at the moment and the kid still wasn't home! Vegeta had half the mind to beat the shit out of the child when he returned. But he didn't know how to accomplish that beating without actually having to touch Trunks.

Vegeta tightened his arms over his chest, knowing that his thoughts were irrational. Training with Trunks was a necessary father and son interaction. Some day soon he needed to get over it and let the past be the past.

That little saying, so easy to say and so easy to pretend to do. But utterly impossible to live by.

Bulma had been upset with him this morning for leaving. She thought it was Bra's interruption that made him hide but the reality was his thoughts had gotten to him. He stood in that shower for over an hour remembering the aftermath of the south tower. Nine-years old, clueless to sexual arousal. The touch of his tail only caused comfort and gave reassurance.

He remembered standing in the spray of boiling water in his private living quarters. His skin frying under the steam. His mind numb and his body filled with violent disgust. But there had been nothing in his stomach to expel anymore and yet nausea still hadn't weakened any.

Vegeta snapped his head to the sky, seeing the speck that was his son. Relief fastened over his body and he relaxed considerable. He had no desire to relive his thoughts from this morning.

Aggravation for himself quickly filled him but as he watched his son in the distance, he focused his frustration out on the kid. Vegeta growled, wishing to have his tail so it could flick back and forth in agitation to relieve some of it. His arms crossed over his chest, finger tapping in high annoyance. It drove him even more up the wall that the kid was doing circles and loops as he flew a bit slow for Vegeta's patience. A slow smirk crept on his features however. The boy was now a man. It was amazing to know that. Vegeta couldn't describe it. Maybe it was pride that he felt knowing that his son had reached manhood. But he didn't have much time to think of it as Trunks dropped down on the balcony, causing Vegeta's smirk to drop down into a frown, "You're late."

"Yeah, I am." He grinned before barely limping into the open doors of the house. Vegeta followed expecting his son to go into the kitchen but instead he plopped down on the couch and grabbed for the remote. Knitting his brows, the older Saiyan stepped in the front of the TV getting innocent blue eyes to gaze up at him, "Problem, Dad?"

"The woman won't be home for awhile. You are in charge of food."

Lavender brows knitted, "Who said?"

"I did." Vegeta ground back. What, did losing his virginity sudden make him stupid?

"I'm not hungry." Trunks said carelessly as he stretched his neck to get a glance at the TV behind his father.

"I do not care. Get in there boy."

"Why can't you make it?"

Ok, now the boy was being disrespectful. And that, Vegeta wouldn't have in a son. The pure blood started to have second thoughts on allowing the kid to get laid, as humans call it.

It wasn't like Vegeta couldn't make his own food. As said prior, he learned how to put things in the microwave and press a button. Or order a meal from the refrigerator, which he had done but only got a message back saying that they were all out of pre-made meals. Making something from ingredients, that was the only thing the Saiyan had no idea of how to do.

"You are forgetting your place, Boy. Did fucking that female misplace some of your brain cells?"

Blush crept to the kid's cheeks but he only grinned before getting up with the help of the couch, "Nope, but it might of added some." Trunks hobbled over to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

After explaining what he wanted, Vegeta set himself down in his seat, watching with his grown heir stagger across the kitchen, grabbing raw meat, milk, egg, fruits, rice, and other sorts of food and placing them on the bar island in the middle of the kitchen. He was humming to himself as he chopped the foods up, placing them on several pans before shoving them into the oven. Sighing happily, Trunks turned around to go to his seat, only to cringe as the sudden movement caused a sharp pain to vibrate through his nerves. He leaned against the bar, panting heavily for a few seconds, swallowing hard. A smile quickly reappeared as if nothing weird just happened, he took his seat across the table from his father. "It'll take five minutes to cook."

Vegeta always thought it slight strange for a warrior like Trunks to be able to cook the most delicious meals he himself had ever tasted. He didn't know where the kid got it from. The only thing he could cook was what he hunted. And the woman¼well, the woman couldn't even cook popcorn. When Trunks was just five years old, when he wasn't training, he was with his grandmother cooking. That's whom he had to have gotten from. It's the only explanation.

After staring at his offspring for a few moments, watching the child fidget under his gaze, Vegeta stood himself up only to kneel down before Trunks. "Give me your leg." Vegeta ordered.

His lavender brows knit as Trunks stared down at his father from an awkward position, "Dad?" He questioned.

"Give me your leg, boy" The glare the child received made all reluctant thoughts fly, quickly shoving his leg in his father's direction only to have him push it away and scowl, "Your bad one." He annoyingly spat.

Trunks whispered an apology, shifting in his seat to direct his leg to his father. Vegeta grabbed the appendage, placing the booted foot on his knee and rolled up the pant leg to his thigh. Trunks obviously became slightly nervous, not understanding what he was doing or why.

"This will take a moment." Vegeta stated, setting his hands upon the child's knee, gently massaging the area with ki.

Trunks instantly relaxed at the heated kneading of his painful knee. He leaned his head back on the back of his seat, sighing out. It was better not to question his father's actions hence the reason he didn't. Trunks didn't know what the man was trying to do, maybe this was another Saiyan way of apologizing but he highly doubted it. But then again, his father always did do weird things. "Hey, dad?" Vegeta grunted in response. "How come I don't have any hair? Like, anywhere?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Why do you ask such a stupid question?" He wondered amusingly. He slowly moved his rubbing fingers to the back of the child's knee.

"Well--" Trunks flinched as a sudden pain jabbed him and he snapped his head up protectively. Vegeta's eyes went to the side in a muted apology before he straightened and continued his minstrations. Trunks intensely watched his father's fingers as if making sure the man didn't do whatever he did again. "Well, I know humans do. Males and females alike. But I don't. Anywhere. Is that the same with all Saiyans?"

"The smallest fraction of a second could get you killed in battle. Our race's genes had purged body hair from our blood for that reason. All though if you command your body, you will get it." Vegeta rolled his son's pant leg back down before standing up. The lavender-haired boy was about to question what exactly his father meant about commanding the body to grow hair but those thoughts were replaced by the voice of Vegeta. "Get up." He ordered, Trunks immediately obeyed, "Walk around."

With an awkward brow, Trunks did as he was told, expecting aching in his leg only to receive none. After checking it, bending and turning, Trunks grinned at his father, "What did you do?" He asked while checking out his leg, loving the movement he had in both of the them.

"You need to learn how to do that boy. It is in your blood." Vegeta carelessly replied as he set himself down again.

"You healed me?"

"No. Saiyans do not have the power to heal. But we can use our ki to soothe bruises, burns, and broken limps without the discomfort."

"But isn't that bad? I mean, if you have a broken bone but can't feel it don't you make it worse by using it?" Trunks pointed out before walking normally, happily, over to the oven and pulling out several trays.

"That is besides the point." Vegeta shot back. "In order to fight you cannot be slowed by pain. Weather you have serious injuries or not."

Trunks spread the food out on the table and once he sat down, both began to cram as much food as possible down their throats, however, they were amazingly able to eat like gentlemen.

Trunks set his fork down first, glancing up at his father who was taking a large gulp of his water. "Dad?" Vegeta grunted in response before stuffing his mouth full of food, "Can I talk to you?"

After swallowing, "About?"

Lavender hair covered the boy's eyes as his head fell toward his lap, blush spreading to his cheeks. "Something¼" He answered a bit shyly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes but dropped his fork on the empty plate, taking a big sip of his drink before crossing his arms over his chest. "Mating, I take it?" They were finally having 'the talk'. At least the boy brought it up and not embarrassingly him. Vegeta dreaded having this conversation but Trunks needed to know some things about Saiyan instinct when it came to mating so it was inevitable. He would not allow the boy to grow older without simple knowledge like he had to do. It was hard enough coupling with a different species no need to add to it when one doesn't even know how their own race does it.

"Is that what Saiyans call it?" The pure-blood nodded. "Oh. Well, then yeah. But." Trunks was quick to allow release from this conversation, "If you don't want to talk to me about it it's ok, I can ask mom or Kakarot or someone."

"No. I am the purest of Saiyan blood, you should hear it from me. Besides, Kakarot probably is as much human as his sickening mate." Trunks chuckled. "What do you want to know?" Vegeta mentally sighed. He really didn't know if he could explain it having no one explaining it to him when he was of age. But he would try his best to answer his son completely, hoping by the end of this conversation, there will be no need for further embarrassing discussions.

"Well, I just wanted to say that sedative really worked. I didn't burn or hurt her. It was a bit strong."

"That was a sedative used for a pure-blood heat. I should have known it would be and reduced the amount."

"It still worked. But, now that I umm¼you know¼mated. I won't need it again right?"

Vegeta contemplated this question as he stared at his half-breed. He didn't really know but saying that was very much well against his pride. So he would have to take the round about route and pretend that he knew what he was talking about. "If you do not take a female an entire year or more, you might need to use it. But if it is constant then more then likely you won't. Just learn to control your strength. If you go into heat that is another story but the human blood in you calms your heats that should have started when you were ten. Telling me that you do not have heats or if you do, you do not notice it as much as a pure blood."

"I don't understand your term of 'heat'. Like a cat or dog or something?"

"I do not know about those animals. Your mother can explain that to you. Any thing else?"

"Yeah. A few things. The nub where my tail used to be." Trunks stopped at the sound of his father's chuckles.

"That is normal, boy. Your tail was a very sensitive part of you. Only weakness of a Saiyan if careless. It is not unlikely for one's mate to 'touch' there to excite." Vegeta smirked at his son's blush.

Trunks chewed his lip as he tried to formulate a correct way to say this without sounding stupid. "How or why do I purr?"

"It's in your genes. It can be controlled if you work at it."

Now more comfortable with asking his father his questions, Trunks leaned forward, wanting to get all the information possible as any normal genius would. "During the actually¼performance¼I wanted to bite her. Why?"

Vegeta's eyes widened at that admission, blinking in quite shock. The boy was so young and yet he already desired a mate? Was that possible? Saiyans never took mates until well into their human age of forty. But then, he himself had wanted Bulma for his own when he was only twenty-one. He would need to ask the woman about this new problem. "Don't. Anywhere. Not until your mother agrees."

"Agrees to what? What does it mean?"

"In Saiyan culture, to take a mate officially as in your human marriages, instead of a ring that could be lost or simple taken off, Saiyans keep a partner for life. And in doing so, they leave their mark, by biting, on the neck. Your instinct tells you to bite the female. In another words, you want her as your mate."

"What?" Trunks stalled, his eyes wide as he thought about it. "My mate¼" He whispered. "Aren't I a bit young for that?"

"Yes. But it might be your human genes that provoke such feeling."

Trunks nodded in acceptance, reminding himself to keep his teeth far from her neck. "Dad¼." so much hesitation, his face beat red, a smirked rose on his father's face. "Have you ever¼." the blue eyes dropped from connection, "lost it before?"

"Lost what before?"

He glanced up, "Lost _it_ before they did?"

Vegeta corked an eyebrow thoroughly confused at what the child meant. It had to do with sex that was obvious so let's do the connections. His black eyes dilated in realization, his own cheeks beaming red. Vegeta shifted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable. He willed himself to run out but the blue skies kept him at bay. Clearing his throat, he shifted again. "When I was a child."

"Child? How old were you when you¼"

"As a pure-blood my heat hit when I was ten of your human years."

"Ten?!" Vegeta lightly smirked at his surprise. "You were all¼ developed by then?"

He chuckled, "Not fully. But enough."

"Well¼how was your first time?"

Vegeta shook his head, taking hold of his plates and rising, "No, boy. No." He turned back to see his son laugh.

"That bad, huh?"

The Saiyan Prince chuckled, his smirk trying to twitch on his lips. "I tamed your mother, didn't I?"

"Eww, Dad! Why you got to go and give me mental pictures!" Trunks ran from the holding his eyes in his hands.

Vegeta crossed his arms, smug and proud.


	26. Disposable Hero

**Chapter 29-- Disposable Hero**

Soldier boy, made of clay now an empty shell, twenty one, only son, but he served us well. Bred to kill, not to care just do as we say finished here, Greeting Death, he's yours to take away

--

Bulma took a deep breath as she stuffed her bandaged hand into her pocket. While the elevator climbed its way up to her home door, she quickly jumbled all types of situations she could tell Vegeta as not to let him know what really happened to her knuckles. But with aggravation, she knew he would figure it out. Despite how much she reminds him that he's an idiot, she knew it was far from true.

Perhaps she could hide it. She smiled with that thought and straightened when the doors opened stepping through, "Vegeta!" She called placing down her suitcase but keeping the door to the elevator open. She located his sock-covered feet stretched over the edge of the couch, "Vegeta come on we're late."

"Cancel." Came his quick reply.

Trunks looked at her with humor from his laid out position in their large and fluffy recliner. She rolled her eyes which he snickered at.

"Let's go, I'm not going to cancel, he went out of his way to stay up this late. Don't be rude."

"Shut up, you're ruining the movie."

With quick aggravation she stomped her way in front of the TV to glare at him but instead finding the wide and frightened eyes of her daughter who was comfortably laying upon Vegeta's chest with her head tucked up under his chin. Her little fist was grabbing tight to his t-shirt as she sucked her thumb. Bulma swung to the TV to catch a very disturbing scene of a person being murdered. "Vegeta!" She hollered, slamming a fist on the off button. "You know better then to let Bra watch movies like that! And why isn't she in bed! It's past her bedtime!"

Vegeta just grabbed the remote and turned in back on, "Its just a movie, woman. She wanted to see it."

"Vegeta, she will get nightmares and that results in her crying and screaming in the middle of the night." Bulma smashed the off button again, stomping over to the whining child and lifting her up, "It's time for bed, young lady."

"No, mommy! I want to watch the movie with daddy!" Bra screamed wiggling and crying while trying to escape her mother's hold.

"No, Bra you know you have to go to bed." Bulma carried the fighting child over to the elevator trying to ignore the paining wails.

"I want to stay! Daddy, Daddy make mommy stop! Let go!" She cried, smashing her hands into Bulma's shoulders.

Bulma clenched her teeth in pain, dropping Bra unceremoniously to the floor to hold her agonized shoulder bones. Bra quickly got to her feet and ran to her father. Vegeta had stood to try and prevent Bra's outburst but his reaction time had been a bit slow. Bra buried her head into his thigh, clenching him tight. "Daddy, I want to stay." She cried and sniffed against him.

Vegeta caught Bulma's eyes, wondering how much damage Bra had done. Her ki hadn't been incredible but for a human, her hit would certainly leave a mark. Bulma's eyes glistened from the pain but she glared at him nonetheless.

A good parent would tell Bra to go to bed. But a 'wrapped-around-their-child's-little-finger' parent couldn't say no. A hand raised and landed on her lavender head, stopping her tears as she smiled up at him. Bulma stomped her foot with an aggravated growl and cursed her way into the kitchen.

Vegeta lifted Bra up only to drop her upon Trunks' lap. "Nice" Trunks muttered mockingly and Vegeta put up one finger warningly while walking away.

He took his place behind Bulma who was leaning up against the counter with her back to him. He took notice of the bandage on her hand but said nothing as he waited for whatever 'talk' she had planned.

"Vegeta." She whispered, "You can't do that. That is not how parenting works. When I say she has to go to bed, you have to agree or you make me look like the evil parent and she ends up thinking you're a fucking god."

"What's so wrong with that?" He was relieved to hear her small short laugh before she turned around and faced him.

"I only do things like that Vegeta because I don't want her to walk all over us. She thinks she can get away with anything. Especially with you. And if we let it continue, when she gets older she will be the most spoiled and rude person in the world."

"Like you?" He watched a smile approach her lips before she nodded.

"Yep. Like I was. I'm not like that anymore."

He grunted, "Who the hell told you that?" She slapped him on the chest but before she could pull away, he grasped it lightly to hold it out before her, quietly question why there was a wrap around her hand.

Nervousness instantly stepped in, "It's nothing. Just got it smashed earlier today."

Vegeta, annoyed with her obvious lie quickly undid the bandaged. "Who the hell did you punch, woman?" He asked tugging at her wrist as he went to the freezer bringing out an ice pack and setting it on her hand.

She laughed just gently, cringing when he placed the cold ice on her wound, "Umm¼I kind of fired Epeon today."

Vegeta stiffened, "You. You hit her?"

"Right across the cheek. I think I busted her nose but damn did it feel good and hurt like hell at the same time. She'll more then likely sue but that's ok, even if she gets millions which won't even be the case because I have the best damn lawyers in the world I still will be the richest person in the world. Kind of sad really." Bulma inspected her hand, placing the pack back down, glancing up at her husband only to see him staring at her. Nervous now, Bulma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "What?"

Did anyone ever tell her just how arousing it was to have their mate stick up for them? Not that he needed to be stuck up for, but to know that she had gotten physical because she was protecting what belonged to her, just made him¼

"Shit, we're late, let's go!" She took off to the elevator leaving him flustered.

Vegeta cursed himself.

--

"Sorry to come by so late but this was the only chance I could come with my job and all." Bulma and Vegeta situated themselves on the couch.

"So what's been happening? Anything that I should know?" Dr. Takashi asked with a knowing expression as he stared at his patient. "Might I say Mrs. Briefs, you certainly did a number on that woman's face. It's all over the news." The man chuckled.

"All ready? I hadn't thought it would be on until tomorrow morning. She must really want to sue me." Bulma shook her head while making mental note to turn on the TV when they got home.

"Oh, yes, she was yelling atrocities. Some things did catch my attention though." His eyes flickered over to Vegeta before glancing back at her, "Mrs. Briefs, I would like to speak to your husband alone please--"

"She knows."

"Oh." Takashi dropped his head before writing on his clipboard, "I can offer a few relationship therapists since it isn't my specialty." He stopped, glancing up at the laughing female.

"No, no, Doc. It's nothing like she more then likely said it was. She has never been with Vegeta as she described it. They did do some stuff but Vegeta realized that I am a goddess of my time and ain't no one going to be able to replace me." She smirked, leaning back in the couch with her head held high as if posing for a modeling agency.

Both men glanced at each other. "Right." The doctor broke the silence, giving a stiff cough, glancing down at his clipboard. "So where do you want to begin today, Vegeta?"

Bulma squeaked in her anger at their obvious rejection of her words, crossing her arms over her chest glaring deadly at the smirking Saiyan. "You set yourself up for that one, woman." He played innocently chuckling as she stuck her tongue out childishly. He shook his head, bringing his attention back to the doctor who was watching amusingly. "What?"

"Do you always call her that?"

"Not always."

"Yeah" Bulma added, "Sometimes its dumbass or bitch, or loser, or imbecile." The doctor laughed gently watching as Vegeta sent her a glare. The two were certainly in a playful mood tonight. He kind of didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the past. "Don't look at me like that." Bulma quickly stated, turning away.

"I don't remember needing your permission how I should look."

"Well, if you did you would have known that it makes you _look_ like Mr. Grinch. And I tell you one thing, he wasn't that great looking if you know what I'm saying."

"Oh, please, what was that the other day about how I should model?"

"I was talking about your body, ain't nothing in there that says they would have to use your face. They more then likely would put a garbage bag over your head. If Trunks would have turned out like you I would have died of embarrassment."

"Same here."

"Ha, I know you don't mean that"

"Honesty is my specialty." He snorted.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about Epeon-for how many years again? 1, 2 no 8 that's right."

"If you hadn't been a _bitch_, it would not have happened."

"If you hadn't killed yourself, like a dumbass!"

"My mind is far superior to yours."

"How do you figure?" She scoffed.

"I know twenty three different languages and that's only on this pathetic planet."

"I could too."

"I know of technology that your feeble mind could never hope to conjure up."

"Try me."

"I wouldn't waste my time. It will all be transferred one ear and out the other. As your human's terms state."

"Kami, Vegeta, get over yourself. You've been on this planet for eighteen years. You are about as human as I am except you're a bit more ignorant."

"Ignorant?! Of what?"

"Was it you who asked me what second base was? You would think you'd have learned our terms by now but nope, they are all too good for you."

"Of course they are! I'm a Prince."

"And I'm Queen of England, who gives a rat's ass?" They both glared at each other before snapping their heads away both with crossed arms and pouts on their faces.

But their eyes slowly drifted to that of the person across from them that was keeled over in laughter, holding his side. They looked at each other before frowning and turning back to the man, "What the hell are you laughing at?" Vegeta was quick to growl.

The man slowly fell back against his seat holding his stomach as it shook with his laughter, "I'm sorry. But that was the funniest thing I have every seen!"

The couple growled at the insult, both barking, "Shut up."

The doctor coughed, straightening his posture tucking a short blond strip behind his ear, "Excuse me." He stated while trying to hide his smile behind his hair. "Shall we get started?" It was quiet for a few minutes before the doctor began again. "Again, we left off at the death of your mother."

Vegeta sighed heavily, discouraged about going back to the past again. He hadn't told Takashi that he told the woman simply because he didn't want to face that ever exasperating question the doctor was surely going to ask. But despite it, he said it. "It's done."

"Oh?" Niné smiled, a private glance to Bulma to prove that he had been right. "You told her." Vegeta nodded once. "That's great, Vegeta. I'm happy to hear it. And how does it feel?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Was it like I said it would be?" Vegeta slit his eyes seeing the smugness in the man's tone but he nodded once anyway, no use in denying it. "Good, I'm glad. Then I guess, if you are not ready to tell me, we will move on. We have covered your father and mother up to the time you were taken. Do you remember any of that?"

"Yes."

"Then let's start with everything you remember about your father 'giving you up'."

--

"Young Prince, you're father wishes to speak to you?"

"And I care, why?" Vegeta shot back as he continued to pound his sparring partner.

"It is urgent, Prince Vegeta."

"Well, Radditz, tell my father that he can burn in hell for all I care. He is not my king, I need not obey him."

"Vegeta." Radditz persisted.

Knowing that his superior always meant business when calling him by his first name, Vegeta rolled his eyes before he dropped kicked his opponent watching with a proud smirk as the older Saiyan smashed into the ground, unconscious. The young one dropped to his feet, grabbing his towel off the wall rack and picking up his armor. His tail flipped behind him, letting Radditz know that he was anything but happy about this interruption.

Radditz bowed his head when Vegeta past before following after him, "My prince, I wish you no pain. King Vegeta will be upset if you did not come."

"Cut with the formalities bullshit, Radditz." The six year old growled, is arms crossed across his barely balky chest.

"Vegeta, you know I hate that bastard as much as you but it is for your safety that I do this."

"Whatever, Radditz." The conversation was dropped. A few turns and more steps and Radditz pushed open the large doors to the throne room, only to growl immediately.

"Please, Vegeta, be careful. Watch what you say in this company." He bowed deeply as Vegeta eyed him suspiciously at what he was talking about only to slit his own eyes when his gaze caught the sight of the white lizard. Despite the disgust and warning his insides were screaming Vegeta tightened his back and traveled down the red carpet leading to the dias his father sat on. His black, emotionless, young eyes darted around catching the smirking features of Freiza, Zarbon, and the pink blob that was Dadoria.

"My son, thank you for greeting us with your presence." Vegeta rolled his eyes knowing the sarcasm that laced those words meant punishment. Everything meant punishment.

"What do you want?"

"Now, Young Prince." Frieza cut in from his floating chair, "Is that any way to greet your superior?"

Vegeta snorted saying silently that he had no superiors but with the glare he felt from his father, he did as instructed and bowed at the waist, "Lord Frieza."

"Now that's a good monkey." Both Saiyan Royalties growled at the green pretty boy named Zarbon.

"Now, now Zarbon, be nice." Frieza chided with a chuckle. "After all this is a friendly meeting." Vegeta let his rebellious eyes stay hooked with Frieza's bright red orbs. However only one beat and Vegeta gaze darted away. There was sickness welling inside he couldn't describe.

"May I, Lord Frieza, have a moment with my son?" Vegeta quickly turned his eyes to the king, question obviously apparent. The tone of his father did not suit him well. And the way the King Vegeta's tail flicked about alerted him that something was wrong. Something wrong enough to cause distress.

"A father and son moment, how sickening. Come Zarbon and Dadoria, let us entertain ourselves with the slaves here." Both creatures chuckled and followed the floating chair out of the throne room.

Vegeta turned his eyes back to his father, uncrossing his arms, waiting for his worried King to speak. "Son, come here." He whispered while rubbing his eyes from his defeated position on the throne. Young Vegeta was reluctant but at the moment, his father's ki had decreased telling him that no harm would happen at this moment. He made his way up the three steps then standing before the dais waiting for his father's attention.

King Vegeta sighed, taking his eyes up to his son's young hard features, sadness present causing young Vegeta's expression to falter, "I want you to understand something, My Young Prince. You are my heir. You are my blood. And that is why I do what I do. There will be." The king stalled, dropping his head, "There will be obstacles in your life, that you must overcome on your own. A Saiyan's life is a brutal one, for we strong, we are invincible. And for it, abused by superior beings. Do you understand, son?"

"Yes, Father. But nothing is stronger then a Saiyan."

"That is not true. Frieza is Superior. And he will abuse our power. He will abuse your power. Do you know why?" The young prince shook his head, "Because you are the One. You are the Legendary. And because you are, creatures will do everything they can to take that from you. But you must not let them. Never let any one tell you that you are not, My son. Never."

"I do not understand, Father. Why are you saying this?"

"It is something you need to know. And I hope with time and the more you grow, you will understand the decision I am about to make. I have no choice. I have no fight left in me since your mother. I cannot fight anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"One day, son. You will understand. But you must promise me, Vegeta. That you never forget who you are."

"I promise father, but I--"

"Are we done with this little bonding thing?" Frieza asked with much humor as he floated in the doorway with his first hand men behind him.

King Vegeta stood, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder squeezing it once before he stepped down the stairs, not looking back up to his child as he began his words, "The trade is done. My son for my people." Young Vegeta faltered when his father knelled before the creature like a slave. His heart went wild. His breath became insane pants. What had just conspired was too confusing for him to understand but one thing was for sure.

Abandonment.

A chuckle cut off his bewildered mind and Vegeta's eyes snapped up to Frieza. A smirk of smugness was apparent and those red of eyes of his glittered. "Well done. I knew you were a smart king. No matter the monkey brain that you have stored somewhere."

The King stood. And Vegeta's eyes went straight to him but never once did his father turn to him. Never once did those eyes meet his as he slithered out of his own throne room without a single goodbye or any apology or any love.

Vegeta took a step to go after to him. A single word was on his lips, begging to be screamed. He wanted to call after him. He wanted his father to come back and fix whatever was going on. He was too little to understand. He was too weak to fight any of it.

Movement pulled back his attention and startled he took a frightened step back when Frieza came so closely into view. The universal warlord transformed from a single disturbance in his life to a monster of far superior strength within one blink of an eye. Vegeta now felt fear for the first time in his young life.

"Prince Vegeta. How much fun we will have together, ruling the universe."

--

"Within one hour I was packed and boarded as if I were nothing but luggage. I was not allowed to leave his sight. And my father never showed his face again. Only till we arrived on Frieza's planet did I know that Radditz and Nappa were with me."

"That must have been horrible for you." There was no reply. "No choice. No explanation. Just that simple 'My son for my people.' Did you understand that at the time?"

Vegeta shook his head, "Many things were kept secret from me. I did not that we had been Frieza's slaves for a couple years prior until I became one myself."

"Did Radditz or Nappa explain anything to you?"

"I wasn't allowed much conversation for the first year I was with Frieza. He kept me beside him, making me witness things that I never could have imagined at that age."

"How did you react to your father's abandonment?"

Bulma watched him as he stood. The conversation was getting harder now it appeared. He sighed heavily gazing out the elongated windows, "Like any child I presume. With rebelliousness. With my…"

"What?"

"The word, Parents is odd to me. Saiyans call them Tiein. Translated is protectors or guardians. Parents translated are sires of an offspring. It's different."

"You're right. It's completely different. Use what you're comfortable with. From now on, if there's a word that isn't right, change it."

"I followed every rule my tiein laid out for me despite my dislike of it. But every direction Frieza gave me I did opposite and every order he gave I did not obey. I was beaten but it was no different from my Imyso, father. Frieza was entertained with me. If I had not stood out so much, I might have been better off. If I hadn't gone at all…"

"Where would you go, if not to where you were instructed?"

"Anywhere. The universe is big enough."

"You regret so many things. Yet the first day you came here, you said no longer regretted. I'm glad we're making progress. It's not an insult to regret. It's instinct."

Vegeta scoffed. "For a human maybe."

"For a being with a soul." Takashi fought back and it silenced any battles Vegeta had mentally prepared. "You have to stop thinking about 'what ifs' and 'should have beens'. There is no way to know what kind of life you would have had. Every path you took was to get to where you are now. Despite all the pain, all the deaths, all the victims; you are happy where you are now."

"Happy? Then why am I here?"

"You can be happy, and still live regretting. What we need to do, is get you to stop living in a past that can't change. If that's what you think, if repenting and living in agony is going to change what you did, then you are mistaken."

"To forget would be to murder them all again."

"No. No. Where did you hear that?" He whispered with such hurt in his tone, Vegeta brought his eyes to the doctor's knit expression. "You have suffered for your sins."

"Who are you to say that? I have died twice and both I've gone to hell. No one seems to think that other then you and her."

Bulma cut in suddenly, "You were brought back to life that second time because you are pure now."

"_pure_," Vegeta spat. "It was fluke."

"The dragon's a fluke is it? You have changed so much you don't even realize."

"I know I have changed."

"You say it with such disgust. Do you want to be that man I first met? The one that couldn't wait to blow this planet and move on?"

"I didn't regret so much then."

"You're blaming me for that?"

"I am blaming no one."

"That's what it sounded like."

Dr. Takashi broke in, "Bulma." Her enraged blue eyes reluctantly turned to him. "You're taking this personal."

"I have that right."

"I'm sorry but you don't. This really has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! He's technically saying it's my fault he suffers so much now."

"No. That's not what he saying at all. He's saying he found his soul with you. And he's realizing just how painful having soul is. It's not a bad thing."

"I don't want him to hurt."

The doctor smiled, "But you want him to have a soul. They're a combination- the ying and yang if you will. They're can't be one without the other. You take care of his soul. I'll take care of the pain. But both with take time to heal. Do you understand?" Bulma's blue eyes went to Vegeta. He hadn't taken his eyes off her for the past few minutes. What was going on his mind she couldn't read but the distress was prevailing on his upper brow.

With a little unsure nod, she whispered, "Okay. I can do that."

"And Vegeta. You made a move the other day, indicating you are ready for the help. But in order for us to help you, walls have to be let go. Fear, anger, regret, hate. All of it has to go."

"How."

"That's something you have to learn to do on your own. Trust is a big helper though."

"I." He grit his teeth, "I trust."

The doctor smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but it's not enough."

* * *

Pronoucement- Tie-in, Imyso-- e-my-so ---

I don't know why i deicded to make up words but there you go.

I was going to take out the part with them bickering, however, I thought it would be good to see that not everything is so incredibly serious all the time.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully next one will be filled with all the goodiness you like so much :) Laters


	27. Healing to Suffer

Author's note: I know it's short but the next chapter should be up on **Thanksgiving **as a little present. Sorry to keep you all writing.

WARNING: Mature Audience

**Chapter -- Healing to Suffer.**

I've built so many barriers, I'm healing to suffer again. Time has given me no remorse. Spiritually bankrupt. Just give me the grace to oppose this sin Haunted by the things I've done. Is this guilt and shame the price I pay. I hate myself for this weakness

--

Not enough.

Never enough.

He stood out on his balcony. The freezing air was welcome, a pathetic attempt to get his thoughts from the memories that were stirring. It had started raining while he had been at the doctor's office but he had flown home anyway. Bulma had been upset by it but when isn't she upset by anything he does?

Never enough. Nothing that he does ever satisfies. He could obey every rule his father had set out for him and still not make him happy. He could torture and kill as many slaves as possible in a day and it would still not be enough for Frieza. He could speak of the worst things imaginable done to him, allow people to hear of his horrors, and let people in through his thick walls, and it was still NOT GOOD ENOUGH.

What else did he have to do! How vulnerable, how pathetic, how shameful did he have to become in order to prove how much he wanted solace?

Vegeta heard her car lower itself on the car port.

She had upset him earlier. She understood none of it. She thought it was blame he held for her when all he was, was thankful. He thought he had proven that by being with her, by staying. And yet she misinterpreted.

Life before her had been less stressful. He could do whatever he wanted to do, and feel nothing. He could kill, rape, or destroy everything and everyone in sight, and feel nothing. And he could sleep without the restless nightmares, and sleep alone.

As great as all that sounds, it was hell every single minute of the day.

Suffering now as he was, was nothing compared to living through what he had experienced for ten years of his life. Kami, how was he suppose to explain that? How to get her to understand? It would never and could never be blame.

The door shut to their bedroom, "Vegeta!" She scowled, "Get out of the rain! You'll get sick! It's freezing out there, get in here."

Vegeta turned to face her. Water was pouring down his face and lightning flashed behind him as thunder rolled on by. Bulma stood right beyond the threshold of the balcony doors, holding her arms around herself shivering.

With a quick step to her, he caught her lips with his with bruising force. And even though his body was drenched and chilling to the touch, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck while his own hands pushed on her back to hold her closer.

Their lips only separated to get air. Their tongues fighting one another and their hands roaming each other's body till Bulma felt the tug of her shirt. She parted from him and ripped it off while Vegeta removed his own shirt. They collided with one another, her breasts pushed up between them, her skin quivering from his cold wet touch.

With fumbling hands, they managed to remove the rest of their clothes. Bulma guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched her with half-lidded eyes filled with a lust he hadn't been able to calm for the past week.

She straddled his waist, she could feel his erected manhood grace her readied entrance. And though she wished to play just a bit more, stalling wasn't an option. With a shift movement she lowered herself with him gliding inside. A low guttural moan past in her throat as did him. She caught his gaze quickly before attacking his lips with her own as she moved with quick haste. Her hips rocked, his large hands cupping her butt pushing her harder and faster.

Bulma leaned back, resting her hands on his knees and instantly crying out as it hit her weak spot. Vegeta noted it and kept her right where she was despite her sudden struggle. Her breath hitched drastically and he watched with interested till she came.

Once her stiffness loosened, Vegeta quickly flipped her over so her back was up against the bed and her legs wrapped tight around his waist. With a few quick thrusts, he stalled as he came inside her.

Vegeta panted into her neck, his gaze upon her moon shaped mark. Her body now shook, no longer from the sex and adrenaline but from the freezing air billowing from the open balcony. He pulled back his head to catch her eyes, "It's not blame."

She stiffened dramatically, her eyes darting to one eye then the next finding any lie. "Are you sure?" He nodded barely and she kissed him deeply in response.

A sharp lightning crash and suddenly the lights cut off. "Oh damn it." Bulma murmured. "I wanted to take a shower."

He helped her stand and removed a candle from their nightstand, lighting it with his ki. She was cleaning herself with a towel which she threw to him.

A growl however was her response, "What?" She questioned

A pounding at her door drowned her curiosity, "Mommy, Daddy! Im scared! Please let me in!" She wailed the doorknob continued to jiggle underneath the little female's hand.

"Hold on, Baby, we're coming." Bulma scurried over to her dresser for her clothes while Vegeta quickly did the same.

"Mommy, please, I'm sorry I hurt you, please let me in! I promise I'll never do it again! Please, Please! I promise!"

"Ok, Ok Baby, I'm coming." Bulma hurried to the door quickly unlocking it and wrapping the crying child up in her arms letting her cry hysterically in her shoulder. "Oh, baby, it's ok." Bulma soothed as she rubbed the child's back gently before carrying her over to the bed, sitting upon it. "Hey, shhh..You're ok. What's the matter? It's just a normal thunderstorm. We've had worse before."

"There's someone in my closet!" She cried through her tears.

Bulma quickly flicked her eyes to Vegeta who only shook his head in response not being able to feel anybody with Ki. "No one's here, baby. Daddy doesn't feel anyone."

"I swear it. It was that guy with the mask I saw on TV."

"Oh?" Bulma quickly sent a glare to her husband who only shrugged moving from his place on the bed and picking out the candles in the drawer lighting them with his ki. "It was just a bad dream honey. You're mind is playing tricks on you."

"No, I swear I saw him. I was so scared, mommy."

"Forget about him now, Baby. Who ever you saw is gone now. Daddy's here to protect you." She gently stroked her child's silky hair holding her close to her bosom as she rocked the child while softly humming a soothing tune. "I wish you would have listened to me, Bra. Those movies aren't good for you."

Bra lifted her head shortly after, sniffing loudly while wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands, pouting, "Did I hurt yous, Mommy?"

Bulma smiled gently, shaking her head, "I fine, baby girl. No worries." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Can I sleep here tonight? It's scaries in my room."

Bulma glanced back at Vegeta who instantly shook his head. A week worth of sex had to be made up now that he was finally over his latest hurdle. Her smirk however darkened his outlook. "Yes, honey. You can stay with us all night." He barred a fang. "Maybe this will teach your father that you are too young to watch scary movies." Bulma let the child slowly crawl out of her arms and on to the bed.

Vegeta growled, mumbling curses in his native language, flipping back the covers and quickly laid down, snapping them back over his form, cutting off any conversation any one wanted to have. Bra's big blue eyes had watched him, waiting patiently till he settled in himself before she too crawled under the blankets and snuggled herself against him, sighing out peacefully. And though his rage was dominant he felt himself give way the moment he felt his daughter's cold little feet touch his back, her body shaking from the cold and fear.

Bulma shut the balcony door's catching his gaze with a knowing smirk on her lips. He glared before roughly turning around to face his daughter. Bra snuggled deeper into his chest. He heightened his ki just slightly to give her the warmth she searched for and a small smile graced her chubby cheeks.

Bulma laid down on her side, turning the TV on as she fluffed her pillow wrapping the blankets up tight in the freezing room. With the remote she turned the heat to the house up before she turned to them, wrapping an arm around Bra and letting her fingers grace Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta's eyes snapped from his mate's to the door as the knob jiggled and he was quick to find out who it was only relaxing himself at the familiar ki of his son. Bulma turned her eyes to see her son's lavender head peak through, "Hi." He nervously stated.

"What's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing. I was just umm¼coming to see if Bra was Ok."

"Oh. Well she's fine."

"Oh¼well¼Ok. Good. That's good to know. I thought she might be scared with seeing that movie and all."

"She's sleeping like a baby."

"Oh. Good. Ok. Then I guess I'll go back to bed."

"Ok."

"Ok." He reluctantly began to retreat.

"Trunks."

His whole body came through, "Yeah."

"Come on." Bulma laughed at seeing him smile broadly before shutting the door and jumping into the bed. She moved to the edge allowing her son to squeeze between herself and Bra, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed his cheek, "My big baby." Trunks snuggled his head into the side of her shoulder on the pillow basking in the soft attentions of his mother, her fingers slowly running through his hair, causing a reluctant purr to slowly sound. "It's a good thing we have a big bed." Bulma stated in a whisper to her husband watching him roll his eyes.

"Mom." Trunks murmured.

"Yeah, sweetie."

"I saw you on the news."

"Oh. It was a deserved hit, Trunks."

"I know."

Bulma's eyes knitted as she pulled her son from her shoulder to make him look at her, "What do you mean you know?"

"Dad?"

"What?" Vegeta gruffed, looking at the back of his son's head.

"Does she know?"

The full-blooded Saiyan stalled in his response on what that meant. He thought back to previous memories, the real reason the woman hit Epeon, then the words Epeon told the press, the response Doctor Takashi had to the news, "Yes."

Trunks couldn't face his father so instead he closed his eyes and buried his head back into his mother's shoulder. Vegeta had cheated on his mom. And somehow, Trunks felt betrayed as well. Here he had thought that his father and mother, yes have their differences, but it is so easy to see how they constantly want each other. It made him empty. When he was little, he had truly thought that his parents were one of the few that would last in this world, even though they fought constantly.

How to face his father again? Worse yet, how is his mother even laying in the same bed!

Bulma's brows creased when she felt her son's arm that surrounded her waist tightened. He was shaking causing Bulma to become even more worried. "Trunks, honey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared of this storm?" She asked with a bit of humor as she tried to squeeze her head down to get a look at her son's features.

"How could you cheat on mom, dad?"

"Don't you believe those lies, boy. I told you before, when you mark, you mark for life."

Bulma shook her head, gently smiled against her son, "Your father never cheated on me."

"Why would she make that up?"

"Because she envious Trunks. These are the types of people I've been trying to warn you about. Because of our money we are subjected to a lot of jealousy. And jealousy is a very evil emotion, Trunks. It can make people do the worse possible things."

"But she was always nice to me."

"Me too. But that's how they hide it. By being nice. I don't want to tell you to not trust people because that's not what I want. Trust but don't trust with your heart. It makes you blind."

"I don't understand."

Bulma sighed and she kissed his forehead. "Unfortunately I'm sure you will one day. Just know that family, your father, me, bra and your grandparents will never betray you. Cherish that, because a lot families aren't so faithful."

* * *

A little family time.

Next up Bulma goes to the doctor-- finally...


	28. Comfortably Numb

A little late but here nonetheless! And I think you'll like it. This part was not in my original draft so past readers will definately see the difference I made.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. You all make my day.

**Chapter 28- Comfortably Numb**

I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
I have become comfortably numb

--

Vegeta stood at the entrance of his gravity room. His arms were folded over his chest and his pointer finger was tapping with agitation his non-existent tail couldn't show. His gaze was to the open sliding glass door that sat on the second story of his home, as if calling him to come inside. And though lounging on the couch and watching TV was enticing, he was bored with it.

A month had past since the incident with Trunks. Four weeks. Thirty days of train-less fun. Not completely thirty days, mind you. He would never miss an opportunity to kick Kakarot's rotten hide. But his 'laziness' was starting to show. Hence a broken rib on his right side (that Bulma didn't know about yet and wouldn't find out either.) The beastly woman would want to do some experiment. Poking and prodding while asking "Does this hurt" or "How about here"; the whole time he shakes his head while every where she touches is like a knife being slipped into his intestines.

Aggravated by his thought process and what boredom can make one think about, Vegeta took each stair with sudden determination. He crossed the grass, up the porch steps and made it right to the opened doorway before promptly turning on one foot and crossing the same path back to the gravity platform again.

He wasn't sure how many times he performed that little scene but apparently it was starting to cause an audience. A couple of scientists stood on the sidewalk talking to themselves, "What is he doing?" they whispered to each other.

What was he doing? What a great question that was. Maybe to any outsider he was just an alien doing alien things. But for him, he was trying to do something extremely foreign to him. He was trying to be a father.

Trunks was inside, laying on the living room couch watching TV or napping. From breakfast conversation (that he took no part in) he found out that his little girlfriend was out of town for the Thanksgiving holidays so he was free for the rest of the day and the rest of the week considering that school was also cancelled. What better way to waste time on a Sunday afternoon then train?

Of course, that required Vegeta to go inside and ask (order) Trunks to train with him. There lie the delimma.

It wasn't embarrassment that held him back and it wasn't anger and it definitely, definitely wasn't fear that kept him glued to his gravity machine.

It was him. There was something wrong with him. Emotion was becoming less attuned. IF that made any sense. He couldn't describe it let alone understand it. It was as if he was empty. Inside his mind, there were no flashbacks, there were no memories. No hunger, no thrist. No feeling.

Even standing here, was a forced wish to train with his son. His mind was working but his will was drained.

Though it sounded as if that was a terrible feeling, to be completely withdrawn from everything around; Vegeta basked in it. It was amazing to sleep all day long. It was refreshing to wake and not be sweating from the aftermath of a terrible memory. He could watch the human news on the television and not see visions of the past.

He liked it. Being comfortably numb.

But it was family that was pushing him to feel again.

Vegeta made himself determined. He was going to fill this gap that was between his son and himself even if he could no longer feel it. He was going to fix himself so Bulma wouldn't be upset with him anymore.

Bulma. After their intimacy two weeks ago, Vegeta had only taken her the next night but then he hadn't wanted to do anything but lay on the couch and watch TV. Last night she had tried to understand him but he made no move to converse with her. He was sure tonight would be worse, if she even came to bed at all.

So to pacify, he would force himself to train with Trunks.

Vegeta made it across the grass, up the porch steps and into the opened entryway.

But upon passing the threshold he paused once again.

What if it happened again? What if he blacked out and ended up hurting Trunks the same way or even worse? What if this time he killed him? Life would be over. He would immediately kill himself. He knew he would.

Oh, was he being overdramatic!

Fisting his hands at his sides Vegeta kicked his way through the obstacles of toys and exited out into the main part of the house. He stopped himself from making any other noise. The TV was on and Trunks was laying out on the couch he knew. His ki signature gave him away even if Vegeta couldn't see him.

All he needed now was to get the words out. To say those three simple words.

"You finally made it." Trunks sat up turning to his father with a wide grin. He was already dressed to his v-neck spandex training gear. "I've been waiting for an hour, you know." Trunks stood to reveal his already boot clad feet. He came around the couch and up to his father. "Boy, let's train.' Come on, I want to hear it."

Vegeta glared darkly. "Watch it." With that he turned on his heal and made it outside.

"It was so funny. I was watching from our security cameras. You went back and forth like twelve times, staring at the entrance. If glares could kill."

"Boy." Vegeta warned dangerously. He bounded down the stairs, forcing anger to take place of the emptiness in side him. Anger was a typical emotion that usually forms within seconds. And even though Trunks was being highly irritating, Vegeta felt relatively nothing in response to it. It wasn't normal. Maybe training with Trunks wasn't the best thing to do at the moment.

"You were even talking to yourself." Trunks stopped suddenly when Vegeta turned around in the middle of the yard. He pointed. "Aren't we going in the GR."

"Don't ask questions." Vegeta bit.

"Outside then. Cool. It's a nice day." Trunks backed up to stretch out but his brows knit looking over at Vegeta, "Aren't you going to stretch?"

Vegeta had his arms crossed the whole trip down the stairs. He analyzed his son with blank black eyes. Trunks was being too easy going. And he was rambling, a bad habit he picked up from Bulma. They do it when they're nervous.

Even though his body wasn't responding to normal emotions, Vegeta's mind felt the disappointment that should have been present. It was proof that Trunks was not ready and perhaps, neither was he. Vegeta sighed sadly through his nose. "Go back inside, boy."

"Dad, I was only playing. I--"

"It's not that. Just go back."

"No." Trunks switched his tone instantly to a confident tone. It was surprising so Vegeta was willing to listen. "Come on. We have to get over that."

"Get over it." Vegeta spat back his words mockingly. Trunks said as if it was the most easiest task yet. "Go inside."

"I'm not going."

"Boy."

"I'm not leaving. So I'm nervous. Well, who wouldn't be. I was beaten nearly to death by my own father. But I'm not running from that. I'm not running from you. It won't happen again.

"I can't be that sure."

"I won't let it."

Vegeta scoffed, "You think you can challenge my strength like that."

"I think I can stand my own. I just had no warning. I didn't think it was possible for that to happen. Now I know. Now Kakarot knows. He'll get here next time."

"He'll save you will he. Save you from me. Great." Vegeta spat disgusted sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he turned his back to walk away.

"Dad. Stay." His foot steps stalled. "Dad. Please. Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I don't trust you. I trust you. Let's start off simple. No ki. Just fists."

Vegeta stared out ahead of him. His son was begging and despite his emotions being completely blank, he felt it prick on his instincts. Hurting his son was not an option for him and walking away would damage the boy probably more then the beating had done.

With a sigh, he turned around, "No ki. If you notice any ki, you run boy. Do you understand?"

"I can--"

"I don't care if you think you're strong enough. Fighting against me will only make it worse. The only reason you survived last time was because I was torturing that person in my mind. If you fight back, I will kill you instantly."

"Who were you fighting?"

Vegeta stiffened. Interest and need were blinding in Trunks blue orbs. The boy wanted to understand more than anything. But it wasn't possible. Too much shame still dwelled within him. "It doesn't matter. Obey my order. Or we don't do this."

Trunks nodded "Alright, dad. I promise, I'll run. I won't fight back."

He could say nothing more to discourage Trunks. This was an obstacle they had to conquer together. Vegeta prayed that all of his hesitation was for nothing, and that everything would end well enough. But he never had such a thing as good luck.

--

"It's still there, huh?" Bulma laughed gently at the cocked eyebrow of her doctor as he study the x-rays that hung up before the light screen.

"Am I supposed to laugh?" Od responded with no emotion as he circled the big white spot on the side of a breast. Bulma dropped her head with a chuckle.

"Not you, of course not. You were never known for a sense of humor. Can I put my clothes back on now?" With a nod of his head, he continued to examine the x-rays and read-outs as Bulma redressed.

"So what do you think, doc? Am I going under the knife or what?"

"You know, your humor and sarcastic remarks show signs of denial." He replied. "And yes. To answer your question."

"What's the earliest appointment?"

"Tomorrow, Monday morning."

"Very funny."

"However true." He sarcastically smiled. "But you're right. It's too soon. I need another doctor's opinion just to make sure. Since no one is in the office today, it will have to wait. So Wednesday. Whatever thing I have I will cancel it."

"I don't know if that's good for me. We just started a new project at--"

"Mrs. Briefs. If we don't get it out as soon as possible other complications might occur. From the size and the position, the sooner the better."

"Wednesday it is." She smiled falsely.

The doctor walked back over to his chair, placing his clipboard on the medical counter, "Mrs. Briefs, I know you feel the need that you have to go through this alone, but please, it is so much harder without someone with you. I am sure your husband wants to help with this."

"See you don't know him that well." She received a exhausted glare.  
"Alright Alright. Guess I have to tell him now. He's kind of going to notice when I have big scar on the side of my breast and the fact that I am going to be throwing up constantly and loosing my hair." She smiled sarcastically, "I think he will notice."

"This is what I am talking about. Bulma, please, as your friend, tell him. Before you breakdown."

"Me, breakdown! Ha you are out of your mind, Od! When have I ever broken down?"

"That's my point. Everyone does, sooner or later, Bulma. This will be emotionally and mentally and physically draining. You need strength in someone other then yourself."

"Hear you loud and clear. I promise I will tell Vegeta."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Before Wednesday?"

"Wednesday morning?"

"How old are you?" He scoffed with a laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, grandpa."

"Come in Tuesday so we can do a pre-op procedure. That way you know what you're getting into and what you need to do for the company before your surgery." Bulma waved making her way to the door but not shutting it without his parting words. "Tell him, Bulma!"

Bulma shut the door, only to lean against it. She sighed heavily, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "Great, greatgreatgreatgreat. Just great."

Things were piling and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Not only was Vegeta entirely different from anything that she had ever remembered but now she had her own personal problems to deal with.

For two weeks Vegeta's been like a zombie, walking around with nothing to complain about, sleeping with ease, and eating with the most healthiest appetite she hadn't seen since his first stay with her fifteen years prior.

She wanted to find out what was wrong, wanted to know what was going on in that head of his but any push to question and he would get up and leave or just completely ignore her existence.

He was either very upset with something that she had done or the flashbacks had gotten terribly worse that he didn't want to communicate with anyone. She fought that however. He had been sleeping more hours of the day away. Rarely had he gotten out of bed or off the couch these past two weeks.

Was it depression? Do Sayians get depressed?

Doctor Takashi had gone on vacation a week and a half ago, a family emergency so talking with him about it was not an option.

Bulma pushed herself off the door, fixing her outfit quickly and taking a deep breath releasing it all with a sigh. A smile fit tight to her lips. Stress wasn't something everyone else needed to see.

--

Vegeta pushed his son back, jumping to the side and dodging the fist aimed for his head. An hour past and so far his mind was still completely in control of his movements. It was a relief to say the least. Practicing together was the only Sayian bonding between parent and child and it was something not to be taken lightly. A Sayian father always had to be on top. If the child won out then it was time for the kid to move from the home.

But this was not his planet. And even though Trunks would never be forced to leave home, instincts told Vegeta to show no mercy while rationality told him to be careful. Trunks was a bit slow from past battles. The incident had affected many of Trunks reflexes or maybe it was the boy's fear.

It's not like Vegeta didn't understand why Trunks would fear him. But either way, it was still similar to a stab to the gut.

Trunks jumped up, back-flipping and swinging his legs up to kick Vegeta in the face but with a simple dropped to the ground, Vegeta punched Trunks in the face throwing the kid off balance and he fell the floor. Vegeta smirked and jumped up to land brutally on the boy but Trunks moved at the last second and he crack the earth below. Bulma wouldn't be too happy once she saw her backyard. There were more then not several holes already.

Trunks' ki spiked. Vegeta smirked. The boy was getting frustrated on his lack of speed. Matching the boy's strength, they flew in the air together and fought with lightning fast punches and kicks. Vegeta paid attention to the height they were now at. Any higher and they would be over the thick walls that surround capsule corps were the papazzi hang out ready at a moment's notice to snap a picture.

To get Trunks back to the ground, Vegeta swiftly phased out of sight only to reappear behind Trunks' legs, grabbing each foot to swing him around and throw him to the ground.

And it was at that precise moment, he saw the tiny head of lavender hair of his daughter stand right where Trunks was about to land at an incredible speed.

Dematerializing, he raced the deadweight body of his clueless son, passing right by him just in time to embrace his daughter in his tight hold and dodge Trunks before he crash landed in the earth below.

Rolling a few feet away, Vegeta held Bra close to him in a protective ki bubble until they both came to a stop. His heart raced with incredible panic and he panted, gripping her still even as they both laid their unharmed.

He almost killed his daughter.

What kind of monster was he? Why hadn't he seen her? Why hadn't he paid attention? He's a warrior. He should always know every inch of his surroundings, concentrating on mulitple enemies within a ten block radius. His mind should always be calculating, theorizing, making measurements, and educated guesses on which way his opponent will move next.

Despite concentrating on Trunks and keeping his mind clear, he was still completely distracted. Distracted enough to not even notice his daughter's presence.

"Daddy, let go." A whimper came to his mind.

None of it made sense. Why wasn't he thinking correctly? Why wasn't he being the kind of Sayian he should be? He's fought too many battles, operated too many coupdetats to lose his fighting specialities.

"Daddy, you're hurting me."

Was it living on this planet that was drowning the Sayian in him? Was it being with a human mate that was destroying his native customs? Or was there something else was the destroying everything that should still be inside him?

"Dad." A tugging at his arms was bringing his attention, "Dad let go." It ordered, "You're hurting her." It was a panic voice now and he felt his arms ripped away.

Vegeta blinked his attention quicking returing to his gaze and he looked around questionably. Trunks held Bra in his arms, soothing her as she whimpered against him. His blue eyes looked at him in confusion. "What happened?" Vegeta questioned.

"You grabbed Bra just in time but then you spaced out. You were holding her so tight she couldn't breathe."

"Vegeta?" Bulma's voice echoed off the porch. His gaze fastened to her and her eyes widened in sudden fear running down the steps, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Trunks reassured. "Dad saved Bra, but he blacked a bit."

Her hand rested on his shoulder, "Vegeta you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine." He scoffed, shaking off her touch and standing. They stood with him but Bra's whimpering was stealing all of his attention. His eyes were on the female as she reached for Bulma.

"Momma." She cried and Bulma was quick to take her in her arms and hold her with care.

"You're okay baby. I have you." Bulma's eyes went to Vegeta almost as if to say 'we'll talk later' and she walked off, soothing Bra continuously as they went up to the steps and into the house.

Trunks was staring at him by the time the door shut and Vegeta's attention came back to him. "What?"

"Was it a flashback?"

"Stay out of it." Vegeta growled stalking off without another word.

* * *

Well what do you think?

Don't know how long it will take me this time to get out the next chapter but I hope this was good enough to pacify. Thanks for reading!


	29. Don't Belong

Author's Note: Man WRITER'S Block! So sorry about the wait! And I know this chapter isn't that long, I should have another one up in a couple of days but as I just said my mind really shut down with this. So no promises.

* * *

**Chap 29--Don't Belong**

Can you still feel me or did I slip away? A sick man, a monster, broken still today. I can't explain what happens to me

--

Bulma observed Bra as she played with toys upon her bedroom floor. Bulma leaned against the doorframe with her thumbnail nervously between her teeth. Her thoughts were wild and constant and the more she thought the more fear built in her stomach.

The incident that occurred a couple of hours ago was exactly the situation she had been fearing from the start. Vegeta had blacked out with Bra in his arms and in effect hurt her. The bruises on her chubby biceps were bright purple and black, covering her arms almost completely from the shoulders to her elbows. And even though her Sayian blood was already healing them it didn't dissolve the fact that Bra was no longer safe around her father. Bulma was going to make a decision now and she wasn't sure how either one of them were going to handle it.

Taking Bra away was in her own best interest. But Bra wouldn't see it like that and neither would Vegeta. She would be hated by both but as a mother she couldn't care. She had to protect Bra. Goku could protect her. If she took Bra to her own mother's house, Vegeta would just go there and take her back. Goku would have to be the one. And though that was not fair for Vegeta, she didn't have a choice.

It had been two hours prior. Vegeta hadn't showed his face since and she highly doubted he would for the remainder of the night. But now that the decision was made she feared his sudden return. Bulma couldn't believe she was actually frightened of her husband. If he came home while she was getting Bra out of the house, she wasn't sure what he would do.

She contemplated calling Goku over but she knew her husband well enough. If he showed up, Vegeta would instantly arrive to find out what was going on.

She would have to do this quick and without upsetting Bra. Bulma didn't know how attuned Vegeta was to their location or how far he was, but if Bra's ki suddenly sparked she was sure he would come to her call.

With sudden determination, and fear, moving her Bulma made for the hallway closet and grabbed a capsule to expand luggage. She dropped the large suitcase on Bra's bed and the little girl's big blue eyes turned to her with interest, "Whatcha doin, momma?"

Bulma smiled and knelt down in front of her. "How would you like to go see Goten?"

"Goten!" She jumped to her feet with excitement, "We go now?"

"Yes, baby, but why don't you pick out your favorite animal to bring with you."

She giggled and ran, jumping on her bed to search through her numerous toys. "I can only bring just one?" She whimpered.

"Fine, two but no more." Bulma hurried to her daughter's closet while she was occupied with the decision and grabbed a bunch of clothes and dropped them in the suitcase.

Bra's attention flew to her. Her lavender brows knit watching her mother go to her dresser and pick out underwear and socks and drop them in the box. "Yous never bring clothes to Goten's. Only to Grammy's when I stay for days."

Bulma continued to pack, "Don't you want to stay with Goten?"

Her features scrunched with uncertainty. "I want to stay here."

Bulma was getting nervous. She had miscalculated how much Bra understood. Taking a deep breath Bulma sat on the bed with a soft, motherly smile. "You'll love it over there. You and Goten can play video games."

Bra wiggled off to the bed to get on her feet taking a few steps from her mother, "I want to stay here."

"Bra, honey, you're just going there for a couple days."

"Why?"

Bulma bit her lip. "Mommy's going to be busy for a bit and I won't be around."

"Then I go to Grammy's like before."

"They're out of town."

She disliked that response and crossed her baby arms over her chest to show her disproval. "Where's daddy?"

"Your daddy's out."

"Is he mad at me?"

Bulma stalled in zipping up the suitcase. She looked to her daughter and quickly knelled in front of her, "No of course not."

"Does he want me to go away?"

"Bra." She sighed unsure what she should say, "He hurt you."

"He didn't mean it."

"That's not the point. I can't let him do it again."

"He won't." Her eyes were beginning to swell with tears.

"I can't risk it, honey. I love you too much."

"Where's daddy?" She whimpered now, water spilling over onto her cheeks.

Bulma stood. She had to be strong and determined about this or Bra was going to win. She had to protect her daughter. That was the only choice in this matter. "He's out." She replied coldly, grabbing the handle of the suitcase.

Bra ran right passed her, "Daddy!" She screamed down the hallway, running to her parent's bedroom, "Daddy! I don't want to leave! Daddy! Come back! I'm sorry! Daddy!"

As long as her ki didn't raise, Bulma was unafraid of Vegeta's appearance. She clenched her chest to hold herself back from going to her daughter. If she approached or tried to hold the young child, her ki would go up. She had to let Bra run out of steam. And once she realizes that Vegeta had run away and her strength gives out, Bulma will be there to comfort her. A place where Vegeta should be. She cursed him for leaving the child, for making her think that it was her fault for causing Vegeta's blackout, and for not being here now to stop her tears.

"Daddy!" She cried hysterically pushing open doors and calling out windows, going in and out of bedrooms only to restart the same journey each time coming up empty. "Daddy! I'm sorry! I'll be good, please! Come back! Daddy!" She wailed but finally came to stop before the open balcony doors of her parent's bedroom. The cold air came sweeping into the room and Bulma reached for a blanket to wrap around her sobbing child, trying to stop her own tears as she held Bra in her arms. "Where is he?" she whimpered pathetically.

"What's going on?" Vegeta dropped down on the balcony

"Daddy!" She cried shoving herself out of her mother's warmth to bury herself in her father's thighs. She reached up begging silently so Vegeta lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her arms and legs around him tight, wailing into his shoulder. He held her carefully using no strength, to afraid to do anything else. He turned to Bulma with confusion. "Don't let her take me, Daddy! I want to stay with you!"

Vegeta's brows knit staring at her. "To where?"

"Goten's!"

The realization was quite obvious for Bulma to witness as she stared back at him, strengthening herself for whatever onslaught that was about to happen. "You hurt her." She whispered. "I can't let it happen again."

"You didn't mean it! It's boogeyman's fault! Not Daddy's!"

With awkward movement Vegeta rubbed her back to sooth her wails but despite his calmness his glaring orbs never faltered from Bulma's. It was a challenge. Bulma could tell just by the stance of his feet and the straightness of his back. He was challenging her, silently saying 'Take her if you dare too.'

"You could have killed her." Bulma's voice was getting louder as desperation was becoming clearer.

Bra snapped her head around, her cheek bright red and covered in tears, "Daddy loves me!"

"I know he does sweetheart. But he's not safe for you."

"I don't care! I'm staying with Daddy!"

Bulma's gaze went back to Vegeta's. His stance was unchanged. She needed to get him to understand. "How close were you to killing Trunks, Vegeta? How close?" His hand upon Bra's back faltered for just a flinch. But it was a signal that he was listening. "Did you have any idea that she was in your arms? Could you hear her? Could you feel her struggle against you while you were squeezing the life out of her? Look at her arms. They almost snapped!" Vegeta's eyes flickered down but then caught hers again. He saw the bruises and had assessed them within that second timeframe. Bulma knew he was realizing how bad it had been for his other hand no longer tried to comfort Bra's whimpering.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." Bulma whispered to him.

Vegeta fully understood her motive and even agreed with her silently. He had not been aware that he had damaged his daughter so badly. She was right. A bit more pressure and her bones would have cracked. To picture that made him sick to his stomach. He wished to gut himself from the inside just to eliminate the possibility of hurting his little girl.

However, it was the Sayian instinct inside him that made him move. He shifted Bra to his right so his left arm would be free. She clung to him like a leech, keeping her face tucked away against his neck. With his arm free now, he would be able to fight back if Bulma planned on moving. And he would definitely fight back. Losing his daughter would never be option.

"Vegeta." Bulma begged, "Give me her. Do you want to hurt her again? Hurt her like Trunks! Don't you see! I don't have a choice! I have to take her away! I'm sorry. But I have to." Bulma took a step but gasped and came short. Vegeta's hand stretched out and his palm now faced her.

Bulma was in shock. He was threatening to hurt her. And though she was stupid to be surprised that he wouldn't go to such extreme. He was always very protective of Bra.

A blink of an eye and Goku now suddenly stood in front of her. She took a step back, gapping at the back of his head.

Goku smirked softly toward Vegeta. "How's it going?"

"You have no right here." Vegeta finally voiced.

"How about we go for a spar?"

"So that bitch behind you could steal my daughter? I'm fine where I am. Leave, Kakarot."

"I know you won't hurt Bulma or Bra. But your angry. So let's go spar for a bit. No one will take Bra."

"Says you. You're not the one with the luggage."

Trunks footsteps sounded from the balcony. He came around to stand beside Vegeta defensive. Bulma caught his eye, "Please Trunks, understand."

"I do. And I don't agree with it. Bra's fine."

"Luckily. She was lucky! Do you want her to go through what you did? Or worse!"

"He protected her. She would have been hurt by me if he hadn't saved her."

"That's not the point."

Vegeta glared still at his rival, "You have no right here, Kakarot. Leave."

"You know I can't do that. Put Bra down and let's spar."

"She is where she chooses." He quickly shot back. "You do not know what is going on, nor do I care to inform you. My family, my home. I will deal with this. Now leave."

He tilted his head back, "Bulma?"

"It's okay. I'm okay." With a nod and a smirk to Vegeta, Goku vanished. Bulma caught his eyes again. Vegeta shifted and whispered into Bra's ear something Bulma couldn't hear. But slowly and hesitantly, Bra detached herself one appendage at a time moving into her brother's arms instead. Trunks held her protectively tight as he passed by his mother, smiling with an apology on his lips going out of the room. Upon the door shutting, Bulma took a step forward. "Understand please."

Vegeta turned his back and took to the balcony. Maybe it was to calm his anger or maybe he planned on taking off, Bulma didn't know but she watched with anxious worry, barely breathing, afraid she might miss something utterly important.

He turned his head to the side, back toward her, "Swear."

Bulma closed her eyes and dropped her head, her long hair falling over her features. He was going to leave to calm down and while he was gone he wanted to make sure she didn't take Bra away.

She could do nothing but nod, "I swear." She whispered, hating herself as a mother but respecting herself as a wife. When she looked up again he was gone.

--

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	30. Stinkfist

**Author's note:** FINALLY! I know it was a ridiculous long time and we past our one year annivarsary but I'm changing so much that I got lost in the translation (which is a good movie by the way) Anyway, I hope you like this. Past readers remember this chapter but i definately changed a lot.

Thanks a lot by the way for all your compliments. You guys make me so happy. And definately question why I always got C's in all of my writing classes. I think I'll post those stories. They are short pieces- one shots i guess- but I liked them :( They're all Naruto one shots though...guess you probably wouldn't like that huh....

Anyway! Since I've been so procrastinating with my chapters. Have a good Valentines day... I'll try and get another chapter out since i'm on sick leave from work. but no promises. :)

* * *

Chapter 30 Stinkfist

How can it mean anything to me If I really don't feel anything at all? I'll keep digging till,I feel something. Elbow deep inside the borderline. Show me that you love me and that we belong together. Shoulder deep within the borderline. Relax. Turn around and take my hand.--

--

Feeling nothing certainly had its rewards. He would have never been able to enjoy this ice cream on his lap as well as he was doing now. It was as if he never had the taste of chocolate until this precise moment and it was indescribable how delicious it was. This feeling was such an addiction! He absolutely enjoyed it. Nothing was upsetting, nothing was annoying, nothing was funny, and nothing was enjoyable. Except for this ice cream. It was heaven in a little cold box.

Yet…

It was wrong. It was all wrong.

It felt fake. Unreal.

Vegeta put the empty carton on the coffee table and set his eyes on it, too hypnotized by his sudden break in thought. Why wasn't he feeling anything? This afternoon, finding Bulma about to steal his daughter had sparked emotion into his heart. But that flame had easily been blown out within minutes of leaving the compound. And the black hole of nothing had replaced it. It was welcome at the time. Such a spark of emotion was scary and damaging but to so quickly become empty had been even worse.

He had paid no mind to it and had slept on a cliff somewhere. But now that his belly was full and his sleepiness worn off, Vegeta was finally able to think even though it was mostly forced.

He wanted to feel something again. Rage, hate, humiliation…love… Anything was better then nothing.

Vegeta flew through the hole in the ceiling up to the second level and hastily made his way to his daughter's room. With a soft turn of the knob he opened the door and found her sleeping form curled up in her many blankets, her arms embracing the pink fish she had long ago acquired.

He stepped closer, going to the side of her bed but not stepping in the way of her soft nightlight. It illuminated her chubby face just enough for him to make out every perfect curve of her features.

He wondered if her bruises were gone yet. And he wondered why she hadn't shown any signs that she feared him after what he had done. Why don't either of his children hate him? He had injured them both and yet here they were still in danger and still uncaring to that fact.

Vegeta knelled down in front of her, briefly believing if he stared long enough and hard enough, he'd be able to understand why she still loves him.

Yet being here, so close to her, still he felt absolutely nothing. No disgust for himself, no awe-inspiring emotion for the perfect form of his daughter. No hatred for everything that had caused him to hurt his two off springs. Absolutely nothing.

The drugs…

Could drugs do this? Could those pills cause such horrible emptiness?

He needed connection with his daughter. He needed connection with his son. But most of all, he needed that connection with his mate. Nothingness was so pleasant it was almost orgasmic. But

What Bulma was capable of making him feel was something he wanted to experience again. Living as he was now reminded him too much of the emptiness he had possessed in the early years of his childhood with Frieza.

With sudden haste he raced from the room to his own and slammed shut the bedroom door, alarming Bulma from her slumber. "Vegeta?" But she could only watch as he fastened for the bathroom. She raced off the bed, jumping down toward him, "Vegeta what?"

He just grabbed the pills and tore the top off, watching them drop recklessly into the toilet below. "Vegeta!" Bulma hollered, "What are you doing?" She reached over but it was already too late.

Vegeta shoved the empty bottle into her face, "I won't take any of this shit again." He roughly pushed passed her desiring any exit he could reach but her voice cut him off.

"Vegeta, why not, they're helping you."

He swung around to her, "Helping me? I can't feel anything! How is that helping!"

Her present anger halted, "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta grit his teeth taking a step closer, "I can't think, I can't function--"

"Your memories--"

He roughly grabbed her hand pushing it up against his steady beating heart. "Your touch does nothing. Why doesn't this do anything."

Bulma's brows knit in secret pity. She had been blind to all that had been troubling him because she had been too worried about him and everything else. She stumbled over her words but she managed to get out, "It's a sacrifice. If your memories are gone--"

"Nothing is worth this." He threw her hand away, loathing the fact she didn't understand. He barred his fangs, "I will not take those again." He slammed the balcony doors behind him and blasted into the air.

Bulma sighed. Her legs barely capable of getting her to the bed but when she finally got to it, she collapsed on her belly, pulling the blankets awkwardly around her and yanking down her pillow to push up under her head. Her gaze was to the TV, silent as an advertisement played on the screen. She was too lost in her head to make out anything going on though.

Every time she believed something was about to get better, it always goes wrong. This morning upon returning from the doctor's office she had every intention of telling Vegeta. And she had been overjoyed to see her son and husband finally patching things up and sparring in the backyard. She had gotten Bra from her grandmother's and hadn't paid attention to the child going down the steps.

Needless to say, since this morning, everything that had seemingly been going okay, had been destroyed.

She should have realized something had been wrong. Last night should have been a dead giveaway. He had turned her away. Two weeks of barely any physical contact should have rung some bells but she had thought it was his memories keeping him from her.

Pills should have been her first thought. She had been so sure they would work, and too busy concentrating on other problems, that she hadn't realized it.

A sigh escaped Bulma's throat. A hand drifted to the side of her breast. She pressed it, harshly, wishing childishly that she could just push it back inside so it would disappear.

Dr Takashi had been right. Dr Ode had been right. If she didn't talk to someone soon she didn't how much more she could take. She didn't want to deal with this all on her own but what choice did she have? Vegeta couldn't take anymore then what was already on his plate, how could she add to it? Life was suppose to be all about him now, all about his problems and how to help him. Her problems shouldn't be factored into it.

She swallowed harshly so no tears would escape. Crying would solve nothing. Crying wouldn't make Bra love her again. Crying wouldn't make Vegeta trust her again. And Crying wouldn't expel the cancer from her body. It was weak and pathetic!

Yet even as she protested and clenched her teeth in hatred for herself she still felt the familiar sting behind her gaze. She knit her lids tightly closed, disobeying the tears from falling. She was stronger then this, she told herself. She could handle much more then what was given to her already. If Vegeta could survive all that he did then what right did she have to fail?

A hand covered her quivering mouth to keep whatever sound that tickled her throat and pushed on her chest. Her problems were so trivial compared to his. Cancer was such a little problem. And it's not like it wasn't curable. She would have surgery and start chemo. She would be sick and unable to work or care for her children. She would lose her hair and no longer be beautiful. No longer be the wife Vegeta deserved. Yet still all of this compared to Vegeta's past life, was nothing.

Maybe she could hide it.

Thanksgiving was on Thursday. They usually go to her mom's. And Vegeta never goes. The only holiday he ever spends with family, not by choice but by force, was Christmas and birthdays. She could have the surgery and allow her parents to care for her kids while she rests and hopefully be better by her return to home and work by Sunday night. Vegeta would never have to know.

It was the only choice. And it was definitely worth the try.

---

Sleeping after Vegeta's suddenly tantrum had not been an option. She had set off to work, drowning herself in her technology and loving every minute of it. She was sure Trunks had taken care of Bra since this hadn't been the first time she hadn't been home in the morning. But now taking a quick swig of the water jug on the table, her eyes widened finding it three a.m. of the next morning.

Tuesday. One more day till her surgery.

Bulma turned her blue eyes to the bubbling liquid in the large cylinder. A heart beat rhythmically inside. A prototype of several. Vegeta's calculations had been wrong in only a few areas but for the most part were unbelievably advanced. The medical field, as said prior, had never been her interest. People die, it's the way of life. People get sick and people die.

She wondered what protests this would bring about. People were always protesting her machines for one reason or another. Building things that kill had always been a huge argument. She was sure if she hadn't made a pact with the United States, Japan would be at war with them right now. Along with the pact, she had employed over five million Americans in the United States, expanding her 'empire.' She laughed as she was reminded of several attacks upon her person, calling her the female and futuristic version of Alexander the Great.

Bulma sighed, her gaze drifting to the unlit cylinder, empty and drained of life. Her footsteps brought her closer to it, analyzing the dead organ. A Brain. The only calculations Vegeta had gotten wrong in several places. She didn't understand any of it so helping had not been an option. Her many medical technicians couldn't figure out what had failed in the process. Some believe that it was a sign. Kami doesn't want them to figure out the brain. Needless to say those skeptics were no longer working on the project and had unfortunately been shipped to another branch of the company somewhere in Africa.

Bulma lazily walked over to one of her many temporary desks and sat with a huff in the leather chair. The rollers skidded across the tiled floor as she pulled herself closer and with another draining sigh she began to type up the work load that needed to be done for the next month. She didn't know how well she would respond to the chemo and despite years of medical advancements there was still no instant cure for cancer. People no longer died of any type of cancer nowadays since there was now ways to find cancer within the early stages and so many medicines to prevent deaths. But it was because of people like herself now that there was always that one percent in cancer being cause of death. If a person doesn't go to a doctor then it would be impossible to find the signs. She hadn't been to a doctor since Bra was born. Nearly five years now.

She giggled. Dying of Cancer. That's how the famous and brilliant Bulma Briefs dies. How ironic.

"Mom?" Bulma's blue eyes snapped to the doorway. Trunks smiled softly walking up to her and leaning against her desk. "Why are you here? You and dad still fighting?"

"What are you doing up?"

His cheeks reddened and he glanced around. "Well…I was gonna sneak out and go to see Nesa but the computers got me. I figured I'd come and fight my case before you yelled at me."

"Thought you learned how to dissemble them when you were ten?" Bulma smiled wickedly having brilliantly outwitted her son.

"You know what you did. I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

"I thought Chi-Chi looked rather nice in her bikini." The computer posted that picture right before the 'enter password' screen would come up. It was her smartest move yet.

Trunks mumbled something under his breath. His blue eyes going to the twenty cylinders around the medical room. His breath stalled. "What--" He drifted over to the heart casing. "What is this?"

"A present from your father."

"huh?"

She rolled back and went to him. "Vegeta gave me the calculations for my birthday. He created a whole nervous system."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"That's amazing! I didn't know he was that advanced. Look at it. The pulmonary arteries and veins to the left and right lung are actually working the valves in the atriums and the ventricles. What sort of tissue did you use?"

"We started with pig's intestines and heart but it died. Organs must be living in order to survive so we started growing a type of organism that stretch like skin. We can cut this skin and shape this skin and still it will live and actually grow in the way we want it to grow. Of course there are hoses and other elements that aren't living but with this skin around it, it won't decay inside a body. A big problem we're having now is if it will actually survive the test of time. We've been able to make artificial hearts for almost a hundred years but none of the lasted--"

"More the a hundred and twelve days, I know. Can I get in on this project?"

Bulma's brows widened. "You're interested? You've never once been interested in any of my projects."

"Do you know how many lives can be saved?"

She was speechless and somehow impressed. A smile broke on her lips. "I sometimes forget you're growing up." She tucked a piece of his lavender hair behind his ear. "You may help as much as you want." But it was at this point that she realized something else. Though she may be able to hide her surgery from Vegeta she was not naïve enough to believe Trunks would stay just as ignorant. "Can I talk to you?"

He snapped his head to her suddenly worried, "Of course mom."

After she sat him down she was quick to explain her certain circumstances. Though he was at first scared and worried for her well being anger was just as quick to take its place. She deserved his contempt for the fact that she should have taken care of herself a bit better but there was no point dwelling on the 'should haves'. He agreed to help her and albeit reluctantly agreed to keep it secret from Vegeta. As long as neither one of them lied to him there would be no chance of their secret being blown. Vegeta would not be able to pinpoint there evasive attitudes and therefore not find out about Bulma's sudden disappearance tomorrow.

Bulma softly asked if Vegeta had returned yet.

"No, his ki is really awkward right now. Its fluctuating rapidly. I'm kind of worried and I want to go after him but I couldn't leave Bra alone."

"He's okay, Trunks." It was a white lie she had to tell.

More then likely, being off his drugs for just a day would already be wearing off. He had to take a pill every four hours in order for it to stay in his quick blood system. And if being off the meds means what she thinks it means, then he's probably not in the best state to receive visitors.

Her heart ached to go to him but she wasn't sure it would be safe for even her to be around him. Her eyes shut just imagining what pain he's probably in. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"Mom, promise me something."

She forced a smile, "That depends."

"Care for yourself in these couple of days. And maybe let me care for you too." She chuckled at this but he tightened his cheeks. "I mean it."

"I'm going to be just fine--"

"Promise me."

"There's no need--"

"Mom. I know you're strong. I admire you for being that strong. You and dad are like bricks. But just like dad, you can crack under so much pressure. Let me help just a little."

She smiled again though it was hinted with sadness. A hand rose to his pale cheek, "You really are growing up into a wonderful man. I wish I had met a boy like you when I was young." A tinge of blush creped on his cheeks and she giggled at this, kissing his forehead and hugging him close.

---

It was so dark. Why had she thought to come? Bulma sighed heavily her eyes straying to the star-filled sky seeking answers and reassurance for her fears. Carefully and with her hands out before her, Bulma trekked her way through the bundle of trees, shrubs, and vines that would hopefully lead her to the lake that laid in the center. She could hear the waterfall even now but that was always deceiving.

So she had decided to go after Vegeta. Tuesday night, less then twelve hours from her surgery and she needed nothing more then to make sure he was okay. If he wasn't going to come to her, then damn it she was going to go to him. It may be a stupid move on her part but staying away had never been an option for her. Even when they were young and stupid, she had followed him around.

At first it had been only curiosity. Sure, Goku was an alien but he was born and raised human. Vegeta, all princely and glorified in his forigen clothes and unknown knowledge locked in his head, had been a real outsider. He was the perfect specimen. Maybe if he hadn't been muscled and so damn sexy with his little foreign accent and his mysterious black eyes, she would have kept her distance.

"Ouch." She whimpered when a vine caught her skin on her leg. Bulma stumbled over it, growling at it humanly. The crashing of the water now just a head and she nearly smiled when she saw it through the tree branches.

Vegeta had brought her to this spot, which was twenty miles off the coast of Japan. A secluded island he sometimes came to, to be alone. She smiled to herself her last memory of this place. Two years ago and they ended up making love almost on every spot of grass and beach, and in the lake underneath the waterfall.

Her smile slowly, however faded. She heard voices. No not voices, just one. Vegeta's. She couldn't make out what he was saying but as she got closer to the end of the jungle, she recognized it as Saiyan-Di, his home language. Her eyes knit, a terrible dread suddenly plowed over her, nearly knocking her over.

Something was terribly wrong.

Bulma peaked through the last of the brush, however staying put in her secret hiding place and watched her young prince from only a few feet. He sat upon a rock, a knee raised to his chest staring out at the water without a thought or care in the world. He looked beautiful at the moment with the moon shining down on him and it seemed only him, like a spotlight. He basked in it's rays.

Though, he wasn't as peaceful as he seemed. A violent string of an alien language fell from his lips. The tone was harsh and cold, frightening to Bulma as she stared on. His head snapped to the sight of someone that wasn't even there and began to continuously chat away as if he was actually being listened to.

He was having a conversation with someone, that was obvious. But when Bulma looked around, there wasn't a single soul or body in sight. Tears sprung to her eyes at the meaning of this. She wanted to fix it, help him get out of his past but she was afraid.

Afraid? Afraid of what?! Bulma scowled herself. This was her husband she was talking about. There was no reason to be afraid of him, hell she wasn't even afraid of him when he was the most dangerous man alive! Was she losing her nerve in her old age? Old! Ha! Bulma Briefs wasn't old! And she certainly wasn't afraid of some Saiyan Prince!

Bulma stepped out, holding her body straight trying to ignore and hide the shivers of worry that surrounded her. Her anxiety increased to the extreme, her hands constantly shaking but she gripped them hard into fists scorning herself for her weaknesses. She winced however when her foot stepped on a weak twig and it cracked beneath her quickly alerting Vegeta of a spy.

Bulma watched with frightened eyes as Vegeta's head snapped toward her, his eyes hard and blind, the blankness of the night only made him more dangerous, a predator's gaze. A few words fell from his lips before a chuckle past by them. He stood gracefully from his 'throne', an evil, malicious smirk spread on his mouth. It was an expression Bulma had never witnessed before. He couldn't see anything familiar in front of him. He didn't know who she was or where he was. Her mouth fell open only slightly as she whispered silently a small prayer to Kami to help Vegeta come to his senses.

A hand shot out to his side, his head snapping that way too as if blocking someone invisible from going to her. His Saiyan words spat, 'No!' That one she knew. The rest of his sentence was lost to her but when his eyes flicked back to hers, the lust was apparent.

"Vegeta, please. Come to your senses."

It didn't snap him out of his memories in the least but his head cocked to the side, "Japanese you speak. I had not thought Frieza purged that planet yet."

"Vegeta, listen to me--"-

A animalistic snarl suddenly ripped through his throat, his smirk falling to a deep slit, "Do not dare talk to me in such a way, whore! I am a prince! And how is it that you know my name?"

"You are not on Frieza's ship, you're on Earth."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, his voice switching to Saiyan-di. He had a moment conversation with a shadow of the past before changing back to Japanese. "It is obvious you have been beaten too many times." He smirked. "And if that is the case, you have been used more times then I would like to know. I should let Radditz here have you." He turned his back carelessly.

Bulma took a step forward, "There is no Radditz, Vegeta. He's dead."

His black eyes snapped back to her, barring his white fangs, "Quiet, girl! You should know your place by now! Unless you are too stupid to remember it."

"Don't you know who I am? It's me Bulma."

"I care not for your name!" His strides brought him up close and personal to her, and she nearly scrambled back to get away but his hand tightly gripped her arm. She could feel it burning beneath his ki raised hand. She bit her lip to keep from groaning in pain, "You speak when not spoken to. Your eyes stray to mine. You have obviously not been trained."

"Vegeta, look at me. Remember who I am. I am your mate." She only saw the widening of his eyes before her head was thrown to the side by the slap of a powerful hand that left her dizzy and startled. She didn't think of the pain that nearly broke her jaw, she didn't think of the blind rage she had seen reflect in his eyes, she could only think of how lost he was and how it was her job to find him. No matter if she were to die right here. His rough burning hand released her and she dropped to the floor.

He snarled, "Do not ever say such a disgraceful thing! I will never have a mate! Let alone a disgusting, weak human as yourself. Leave my presence before I upright kill you."

Bulma sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks, wincing in pain. She spit the blood from her mouth, tasting the coppery liquid against the inside of her cheek. Bulma lifted herself to her feet, struggling with the dizziness. She straightened her back, licking her bloody lips and staring in contact with him. He stood right before her only an inch away. Her tearing eyes gazing at him. Her shaking hand reached for the collar of her shirt, pulling it away to reveal a white crescent scar, "I wear your mark." She whispered, watching his eyes fall to her neck and his orbs instantly widen.

He startled, afraid, confused, and unsure. The way it shaped, the symbol of royalty. And though his whole thought process told him to blast her, he couldn't stop his trembling hand, his finger dancing across the mark with filled suspicion and a slightly timid touch. She winched at the heat of his fingers, burning her delicate flesh but she did not show it upon her features. Her own hand rose to his neck, touching the scar that she had made and his eyes closed on contact, her fingertips being burned by the heat of his skin.

It was then his shoulders lessened in their posture, and his ki fell to nothing, and smoldering heat of his flesh now just as cold as the night. And when his eyes reopened, Bulma saw the familiarity in them returned, a reflection of sadness took hold. "Bulma¼" He whispered, his eyes tightly closing his hands embracing her face. "Oh, gods.." He struggled out, his eyes finding her tear filled ones. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her bloody lips.

"It's ok, it's ok." She assured holding his own face but he shook his head, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've...I...I hit you. I've never...I'd never..."

"I know. But it's ok. I understand."

"No...I'm. Oh, gods, Forgive me." He pleaded, falling to his knees. His hands gripped her hips, his head buried to her stomach.

Bulma chocked back a sob, her hands falling on his head lifting his gaze to meet hers. He looked like a lost child. His eyes innocent and scared. "There is nothing to forgive. It's ok Vegeta."

He shook his head, resting his forehead on her belly, "No. It's not." Bulma held his head tight to her, trying to hold back her tears. It frightened her he was this way. She wanted to yell at him, tell him to stand back up and not look so weak. Tell him he should never apologize for anything and just be the man she always saw him to be. Stubborn and headstrong. Not broken down and on his knees. But no words escaped her lips. Nothing could repair the damage done.

* * *

Well crazy huh?! Drugs can do that to a person, I've seen it :) Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


	31. Tensoning

Yay! I got this out quick! A few sick days actually allowed me to do some work.

Liquit- My name on Mediaminer is Staindgt. However I closed this story to outsiders because I'm changing so much I didn't want fanfiction readers to go to Mediaminer and read that one. Believe me, you'd be so lost if you read that one. I've changed many things :)

Thanks for the response guys! I know, Vegeta on his knees broke my heart as well. I want to say though that I thought that was enough humiliation that I didn't go on and on about it in this chapter so if that's what your hoping for, sorry to disappoint.

* * *

Chap 31- Tensioning

And it ends From a scream to a whisper. Can you free me from theses words and let me forget? Can you free me from this world and help me forget

--

Bulma tried not to watch him throughout the night but it was unavoidable. He didn't sleep, laying on his side of the bed completely stiff and unmoving. It had been hard enough to get him to stay in the same bed and she dared not do anything else. His guilt was high enough. The pain in her face had been numbed by the ice that laid upon her and the morphine shot she got from her hospital.

Having her own hospital was one of the smartest things she ever did. None of her information would leak to outside newspapers so explaining the widening bruise on her face was something she didn't have to worry about yet. She would just stay clear of any photographers. It was inevitable however that the news would get out to the public. Somehow it always got out.

Vacation started tomorrow for everyone at work. She gave all of her one billion and eighty six million workers off till Monday. Paid. She did this for most all Holidays around the globe. That's why everyone wanted to work for her. It was a gift from Kami.

Bulma tried not to sigh so she quietly blew the air of her nose. It was stupid considering Vegeta heard everything. Her eyes drifted to the TV. She had shut it off in case anything came on that would give him any reminder to his past but now she regretted it.

Bulma sat up and grabbed the phone from the table quickly dialing the front desk number. "Could you get me 2 chocolate milkshakes, no whip cream, no cherry. A strawberry sundae. A banana split with chocolate syrup, caramel syrup and butterscotch. Again no whip cream or cherry. A bag of pretzels. Vegeta--"

"M and Ms"

"M and Ms and a receese's peanut butter cup. Also, I think only US sells these but could you get a bag of lays potato chips, not the ruffled kind. Great. Thank you. Buy something for yourself." She dropped the phone and laid back, clicking on the TV.

She didn't use her money powers often but there were times when it just felt good to do so. She quickly channel surfed finding cartoon network for some ridiculous fun and was proud when she found it.

Her gaze drifted over to Vegeta, needing to turn her head almost completely in order to see him. Her right eye was completely swollen shut. She wished she slept on his other side so his gaze wasn't so prominently starring at the damage he had done. "If we're staying up, then let's make it worth it. Watch cartoons with me."

"I shouldn't be here."

"Vegeta.--"

"You don't get it, woman. I may be sitting here staring at you but all I see, you can't imagine. I could revert back at any moment and you would be dead."

"Stop it. And Shut up. You sitting there just waiting for it to happen is not going to help. Let's take your mind off of it. Sit up, eat your damn ice cream and watch fucking cartoons with me. Is that too much to fucking ask!"

Vegeta narrowed his gaze. Despite her attitude flaring multiple times during a course of a day, somehow her voice seemed a bit off. A bit strained. Maybe it was stress. Stress apparently is a huge deal for humans. Stress causes imaginable pain, stress causing sickness, and stress can even disrupt the rhythm of your heart and make it explode. --Maybe sitting in the doctor's waiting area had not been such a good idea.

And causing her stress, was probably all his fault. Great. He was killing his wife and he wasn't even trying to. Humans suck.

He wanted to leave. To abandon this place and hide himself among the woods. However, being so far away from home, his thoughts traveled uncontrollably. Being here, with her, there was a less likely chance his flashbacks would consume him. And also, after striking her for the first time ever in his life, he was willing to follow whatever she asked of him. Forgiveness was not something he liked receiving but it seemed with his family, forgiveness was what he needed.

Vegeta shuffled into a sitting position with his back leaned against their large and engraved headboard, puffing his pillows to make himself comfortable and agitatedly folded his arms over his naked chest displaying his dislike. But she seemed happy nonetheless. She smiled, "Thank you."

It wasn't long until the buzzer from downstairs went off alerting them of the arrival of their food. Bulma had gone with haste to retrieve it and nearly ran back with giddiness with the tray of junk food.

She drank her milkshake and ate her potato chips, leaving the rest for him. He dived into his banana split starting with the butterscotch to save the chocolate part for last. He barely paid any attention to the TV, rather listening to Bulma's laughter to keep himself from reliving the images in his mind. For the most part it was semi-bearable to control his reactions. Only two images ever caught him stiff and unapproachable and that was the image of his mother and the touch of the first Sayian female he ever met and the last.

He swallowed the food despite the evil flashbacks, believing at one point if he ate, they would somehow all fade away.

Vegeta's gaze drifting to Bulma black and purple face. Reliving as he had done, taking part in a flashback, it's always different. With Trunks he hadn't been conscious at all. He remembered none of it. But this time with Bulma, he had seen it happen. He had been consciously aware of what he was doing. But it wasn't his consciousness that had been in control of his body. He heard everything his self was saying. He felt the hate, the outrage, the disgust, his self felt. And he distinctly remembered how much his self had enjoyed slapping the human for her disrespect. Even as he was fighting his self to stop.

A reminder of what type of person he had once been. And it was also a reminder, that he didn't deserve freedom from the past that was haunting him.

When the food was gone, and Bulma laid back with a satisfied sigh, finally exhausted, she looked over to him. "Besides the side effects, did the medication work?"

Vegeta crumbled up his pretzel bag and threw it to the floor with the rest of the trash. "Yes." He admitted, resting back against his pillows and closing his eyes.

"Well…Maybe we can try again--"

Vegeta's eyes instantly snapped open, "Never." He bit violently through clenched teeth.

"Vegeta that's how it works. Trail and error. Until we make it where you no longer have these flashbacks."

"No, Bulma. I will not." He flung the blankets from his person and went to the balcony, standing tall in the cold outside, his feet damp from the inch of snow.

Bulma wasn't ready to give up. "So what," she stood, getting behind him but not daring to step on the icy ground. "You're just going to let them eat at your brain alive? I won't allow it, Vegeta."

Vegeta growled, turning back inside the room to glare at her, "This is all your fault. If you would have just let it alone I would not have these running constantly in my head."

"I'm so sorry I tried to help. But for a while, you started feeling better and I will not be sorry for that."

"Better? I am not allowed to feel better, woman. That is what the gods have given me for what I have done and I will live with it."

"Would you stop with the fucking guilt trip, Vegeta? I'm so sick of it. Damn! The world has forgiven you ten times over, just forget about it and move on."

"I can't forget! Do not tell me to do something that I can't!"

She just wanted to erase his past! She just wanted him and everything that made him, him! But she didn't want the baggage, the heartache, the humiliation, the pain, she wanted all of that to be left behind. It was stupid, and it was selfish but that's really just what she wanted.

Bulma knew the word 'forget' wasn't the right word. She was sure Dr. Takashi would say something smart and educated but 'forget' was all she could think of. "If you get help, Vegeta, the help you need. You can forget, that is why you are going to these people and that is why you are taking the medication."

He shook his head. She was wrong. Dr. Takashi told him forgetting wasn't the point. She was wrong. Something was making her rash. Maybe his sudden hit upon her face had torn something down. But she was different from before. The same sound he heard prior was in her voice. A begging sound, he was too familiar with.

"But," She continued. "Maybe it's not that you can't forget, Vegeta, maybe it's that you don't want to. And you don't want to feel better. You want to be miserable for the rest of your fucking life. Well, then fine. If you don't want medication and you don't want people who can help then suffer." Tears built at her eyes, and her lips trembled. Vegeta's brows knit upon seeing that. "But if that is your choice then suffer alone because I have a life I would like to live and children who have the power to make everything that's wrong, so much worth living." Bulma grabbed a bag he suddenly noticed from the corner. "It's Thanksgiving. We're going to my parents." She sniffed, turning away before any tears fell and slammed the door on the way out.

Vegeta would have gone after her. He wanted to now what was really going on. Was she scared of him? Had she taken his hit personal? She acted as if it hadn't mattered. No… This was something different. She had the bags packed before she had gone to see him.

It wasn't unusually for her to go to her parents for the holidays. Nothing really was strange about her departure at all. It was all in her voice. Something hidden. Something kept from him. Something that really effected her.

Thinking about it however, was not something he could do. Vegeta grabbed his head as another onslaught of flashbacks rammed against his skull and he reached for the bed to steady himself.

--

Two very difficult explanations had to be given to her parents upon their early arrival. Her black and blue face and her surgery that was less then an hour away. She hated causing her parents any trouble, especially in their old age but it was pleasant to be doted on. It was one thing being comforted by her mom and dad. And a completely different thing when Trunks tried to help.

A child is always a child in parents' eyes. Bulma would always love their hugs and their care. And would always bask in their attention. But when Trunks tried to take on a more grown up role she would find her resolve again. Her pride was too great to allow her child to 'nurture' her. "Stop it." She slapped his hand away from her face.

"You got to put ice on it."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Trunks. But I've taken care of it."

"It looks horrible, mom."

"I'm quite aware, thank you."

"Bulma." Her mother gently chided. "No need to be grouchy. Trunks, honey. Would you check on Bra?"

"K, grandma. I think she went out with grandpa." He gave his mother an exasperated look before exiting.

"I haven't even had surgery yet and I'm already treated like an injured fowl."

Mrs. Briefs giggled to herself plucking old dead leaves from her plants on the windowsill. "You're that boy's angel. What else do you expect?" Bulma just smiled, grabbing a strawberry and plucking off the top before popping it into her mouth. "So…"

Bulma lifted her weary eyes, "So…?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

Silence was an evil friend in times like these. Bulma concentrated on the fruit in front of her however her eyes glanced every few seconds up to her mother who was contently humming, pruning her flowers.

It was a well known fact that her mother wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Especially when it came to technology. Their beach house possessed the oldest pieces of furniture, mostly from the 21st century. Nothing in their place spoke or moved on its own. And everything was manual. She didn't know how her father put up with it. However, even though she wasn't tech smart and normally seemed a ditz, her mother had her moments. Especially when Bulma had a secret she was keeping.

Glancing up at the clock she noticed there was only ten minutes left before she had to head out. Bulma relented. "I didn't tell Vegeta."

"Tell him what, dear?"

"About my cancer." As shocking as this would have seemed to any normal person, Mrs. Briefs continued on without a stutter.

"And why's that?"

Bulma looked down, slightly ashamed. "He's got enough to worry about."

"True."

"I lied to you when I said I fell."

"I know."

"But he didn't know. And he was so sorry."

"I'm sure he was."

"I can't tell you what's going on with him."

"Right."

Bulma stood, pacing, her hands twisting with themselves in front of her. "But we're fixing it. It will be better soon. And things will go back to normal."

"It will."

"So I didn't tell him, because he needs to worry about himself. All of his effort must be on getting better. I won't allow him to worry. It's for the best."

"If you say so."

Bulma took a step closer to her mother at the counter and finally stopped fidgeting. Her mother looked up with a soft smile. "I'm doing what's right. Aren't I, mom?"

A hand touched the undamaged side of her face gently. "You're doing what you think is best. That's all anyone expects. Now go, dear. You don't want to be late. Your father and I will pick you up as soon as you're released."

"Mom." Bulma grabbed her hand, "I'm kind of scared."

She giggled, laying a gentle kiss on Bulma's forehead, "It will be just fine, Bulma-dear. And when you wake up, everything will be better."

--

An empty house.

It's been awhile since he had the house all to himself. Normally he relishes in it. He makes a ton of mess, food everywhere, walks around naked, and watches stupid cartoons.

Now however the emptiness was echoing.

He stared at his gravity machine from his bedroom balcony. It's been four weeks since he put the thing to use. It would be relieving to train, to punch and destroy. But doing so would only waken more demons hiding in his head. Cancelling his mid-week battle with Kakarot had not been a choice. It was bad enough that Kakarot knew something was bothering him (made apparent from their last confrontation) but if he somehow went off into 'talking crazy', keeping his past a secret from Kakarot would no longer be so easy.

What if Kakarot sees Bulma's face? He'll think he hit her because of the Bra's ordeal. Well, if the bastard wants a fight who is he to deny? The son of a bitch shouldn't have gotten himself involved in their family problems. He would never think of interrupting Kakarot if he wanted to kill his mate. Hell, he'd be there cheering him on.

Vegeta traveled down the hallway, briefly stalling at his daughter's bedroom just out of habit before continuing on into the family room, dropping down onto the second floor in the living room. His gaze caught sight of a drawing left on the coffee table, recognizing instantly Bra's distinct coloring. Messy and disorganized along with crooked stick figures and shaky lettering. 'I love you, Daddy' It spelt. Trunks had obviously helped her spell correctly.

His eyes knit tightly with a sudden pain as a flashback hit his temple harder then he expected it to. He knelled, reaching for the couch for support and holding his head harshly.

_--Flash Back--_

_Their technology had been overwhelming. He hadn't expected it from a planet of salvages. It should have been an easy purge. Frieza was not going to like this news. His ship had been shot down from the sky and without being outside their atmosphere he hadn't been able to fly out. He charged up as fast and as much as he could but it hadn't been enough. His body was damaged and he lost consciousness when his body finally impacted the planet._

_Vegeta didn't know how long it had been but waking alerted him finally of his surroundings. Keeping a soldier's calm he could he hear his heartbeat. He kept the rhythm steadied and peeked an eye open trying to found out where exactly he was. A white room. Typical. And his wrists and ankles were latched to the gurney. Raising his power level was impossible without raising his heart beat. He needed to make a better assessment of his situation before blasting off at the handle. However, being fourteen, he doubted he would keep himself in control much longer. He was Sayian after all, patience was not a virtue. _

_His sensitive hearing picked up languages but for the first time in his life he couldn't understand them. Which means they probably invented it to keep their knowledge out of Frieza's hands. _

_A door opened. "Ai, Toinito. Sa." Footsteps followed and shortly after a few laughs echoed._

_So they knew he was a wake. Well, no sense faking any more. With a quick power surge he flexed his muscles, intent on ripping the cuffs off then plowing his way to a close exit. But his was stalled when the metal didn't break. "Dishila Vegeta. Katrine." _

_Katrine. A Sayian metal. Unbreakable to their strength. That was a set back. Vegeta's black eyes searched for the voice and found her standing proudly in the doorway with a gun held up against her shoulder. A smirk was prominent on her purple lips. Only slit for a nose and two big white round eyes that blinked upward. She was skinny, no muscle only bone. _

_She swaggered up to him, obviously proud of her capture. She danced the tip of the gun upon his forearm, over his chest and down his other arm. Her attempt on the Sayian language was brutal and hard to understand so his interpretation weren't always right on. "Money. Big." She giggled. A hand touched his thigh. A moan escaped her, "Muscle. Big."_

"_Touch me and I will make you scream." He promised violently barring a fang and his tail whipped hard against the gurney. _

_With a laugh she climbed up and straddled his waist pointing the gun right under his chin. "Touch. Scream." She mocked giddily. The alien leaned down till her lips were nearly touching his. "Katrine. Bullet." She sounded out awkwardly. _

_A voice from the doorway angrily shouted in with a father's tone and she shouted back, childishly. Vegeta watched, clenching his teeth muscles trying to figure out what he should do. _

_Her attention came back to him, a smile again on her face. "Katrine Bullet." She sounded out again. "Ah…" She searched for the word, "h..hun..hunted." She looked to him to see if it was correct. "Hunted Sayian."_

"_Sayians were destroyed by a an asteroid. There is no more to hunt."_

_She laughed. "No more. Now."_

"_You're lying. They were all killed."_

_The woman searched again for words. "Escape." She used another language, Frieza's main. Her eyes were on him to see if he understood. _

"_How many?"_

_She smiled proud. "Lots." She jumped off him with sudden haste, "Show" She nodded enthusiastically and held up a finger to indicate her being right back. _

_Vegeta sighed with annoyance. The woman was obvious confused. No Sayians escaped. Frieza had made sure. He had done his homework, sort of speak. Sayians gather once a year for the showing of the full moon. Every Sayian that was alive had been on the planet. There were no survivors. Nappa, Radditz and himself were all that was left. It was fact that he could not deny after so many years of searching. _

_She was skipping back in. "Sa. Sa." He sighed annoyingly, "Sa." She encouraged. _

_Vegeta let a lazy gaze travel over to her. _

_Within her hand she held dozens of brown furry tails. _

_---End_

Vegeta groaned in the pain that pushed against his eyelids. The phone was ringing.

He shifted trying to get his bearings on his body and his surroundings. He wondered how he had made it to his son's bedroom, collapsed against the mattress on the floor. A hand reached from the bed, helping him to his shaking knees. The phone kept ringing.

The sound was killing the images in his head but it was doing no good for the migraine that had been wakened during his momentarily unconsciousness. He managed to get one foot steady on the ground. He clutched the blankets between fists and slowly, finally got the other one to follow along. The phone continued to ring.

Stumbling, and using random objects as canes, he slammed a hand against the button with an aggravated growl, "What."

"Hello, handsome prince, it's your mother-in-law." She giggled.


	32. Raw

Yay! I updated sooner! I'm finding these chapters are much easier to write, and yes the past two chapters were not in my previous version of the story so I had to write them from scratch and I still managed to get them out. See, I don't always have writer's block. I realized I'm putting more flashbacks in this verison. I like unconvering Vegeta's past and I'm glad you guys do too.

We got a long way still to go though, so don't think we're close to resolving this lol.

* * *

**Chapter 32- Raw**

The pictures left with me won't fade. These images affect me every day. Cause of you, I feel I don't deserve The life I see in her

--

The directions he was given, sucked. Why he didn't just let his on hand limo service drive him he'll never figure out. He had flown to the city his mate was being kept but beside that, there was really nothing else to go on. Her ki signature was too low to find, telling him that the procedure had already begun.

He was so furious it was hard to read signs as he walked speedily past them. Bulma was such an idiot. Keeping something like this from him was one of the stupidest things she could possibly do. Was she trying to piss him off? There were plenty of other ways to accomplish it, she needn't go to such extreme.

Cancer. How long had she known she had cancer! How could she not tell him! "Fucking whore." He cursed and caught the gaze of a person he was temporarily passing. He would have blasted the human for the awkward glare he had received if promises hadn't been made when he first arrived on this dreadful planet.

Why the hell were there so many fucking people? Didn't these creatures have homes to get to? Oh, if he could just fly it would be so easy!

Cancer. How could she keep such a secret as cancer! And to try and hide surgery no less! What the hell was wrong with her?

Vegeta turned a corner and when he saw the medical building he almost ran to the entrance but he managed to keep a steady pace using his pride as a weight to hold him back. He was discouraged when he still couldn't feel her. He wanted her to be awake so he could holler and criticize and curse on how brainless she had been and force her to grovel for his forgiveness. "Stupid bitch." He murmured ignoring the sudden gasp from the receptionist he now stood in front of. "Briefs. Where is she?"

"Briefs? Sir? Surely you don't mean Bulma Briefs?"

Vegeta stared. Was that a rhetorical question, he nearly bit. Fortunately, being the patient man that he was, he forced out through clenched teeth. "Yes."

She laughed with condescension, "Well, obviously, we do not have her here."

He understood that there would be secrecy involved considering. However, this woman was really, really, REALLY pissing him off. Vegeta slapped his card ID thingy down. She glanced at it with a mocking smile only to stall. Her smile slowly faded. She flashed her eyes up at him then down at his ID. "You're…You're Mr. Briefs?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Oh oh I'm, I'm so sorry, sir, I, I didn't mean, any disrespect."

"My wife. Where?"

"I'm sorry sir, but honestly we have not registered anyone under Briefs."

"Sir." Vegeta halfway turned. A male nurse stood in front of him, "If you'll follow me." With a sigh he snatched his card from the counter and roughly followed after. When they were out of hearing range the nurse spoke, "We just received word that you were coming. The secrecy of Mrs. Briefs surgery is only known to a select few. I just hope Ty can keep her mouth shut."

The nurse stepped into the elevator. Vegeta glared. It seemed everyone was against him today.

--

They hadn't let him in her room for the first hour. The surgery needed to be done in quiet. And Dr. Od apparently knew him well enough that the rules were enforced. Though the humans that stood 'guarding' the door were easy enough to get by, Vegeta refrained. Bulma was being operated on. His disturbance wouldn't help any. So he waited.

And waiting sucks.

Vegeta had somehow managed to get the waiting room all to himself. Maybe cursing silently to himself and breaking every chair within the confines of the room had done something to persuade the humans to take their leave, he didn't really care.

Why would she keep it a secret? That was the biggest question that he could find no answer for. Well, no answer that he would like anyway.

Did she not trust him enough? No, that couldn't be it.

Did she believe he would take it badly? Bah. She nearly died once and he had taken it pretty well. (Besides being ten seconds of going on a killing rampage which would end in his own death)

There were many reasons he could think of, but none of them sounded like Bulma. And then finally after a whole hour of contemplating her reason, there was one possibility that fit her exactly. She didn't want to be weak.

Mistakes somehow always manage to catch up to him.

--Memory (different from a flashback)

_He blasted the entrance to her workroom easily and caught her blue eyes across the room. The humans scattered like cockroaches but she just sighed irritably and resumed working on the ship she was standing in front off. "Servant woman! I demand you fix my GR."_

_"Oh kami, I hate that man." She mumbled quietly to herself continuing to adjust the screws, whatever she had to do to keep her attention away from the Sayian stomping toward her._

_"It broke again! Are you so incompetent that you cannot make a simple machine work for longer then a day?"_

_"Excuse you, Sayian, get the fuck out of my office." She managed to say without looking at him._

_"You dare speak to me like that, wench." He grabbed her arm roughly and threw her to the ground toward the door. "Do as I say."_

_"Vegeta, I told you never to touch me!" She threw the nearest item at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I'll fix it when I'm ready." Bulma stood glaring at him, before she pushed her way passed._

_"You will fix it now."_

_"I am not your fucking servant, how many fucking times must I remind you! Do you have too much a monkey brain to remember that! I'm fucking tired. I've been up for the past three days to get this new jet to the military before the end of our deadline. While at the same fucking time putting up with your bullshit and my dad's bullshit. I'm eighteen fucking years old for Kami's sake. Give me a break for once."_

_"You think I give a shit about any of that? All I want is my machine fixed."_

_"My machine. That I'm letting you borrow. Remember that."_

_"Are you trying to threaten me?"_

_"No. A threat is: Get the fuck out of here before I call Goku to kick your short ass. That's a threat."_

_Vegeta took a step calmly up to her. She didn't cower like he thought she would, she didn't falter once even as he got in her face. "Calling a fucking clown to save your hide."_

_"You don't scare me, Vegeta. I think I know you enough to know you'll never hurt me. You need me. If you ever want to reach Super Sayian you know I possess the necessary skills you require. What I am asking is for you to leave me alone. I'm tired. I've been up for three days. I'll fix it in the morning."_

_"You make rash evaluations. Just because I live here does not mean you know me. You believe you suffer. You know nothing of the word. Try staying awake for thirty such days because the creature next to you might just decide to gut you while you sleep for something to eat. Do not complain to me. You're pathetic and weak and ignorant." Bulma's eyes dropped. "Fuck the machine. I'm sure there's humans somewhere I could beat the shit out of."_

_His words were simple, said many times before that day but somehow she had taken it differently. Something had changed in their relationship. She now seemed to have something to prove._

_He had returned to the compound no less then a day later and as he dropped to the ground before his gravity machine the human female stepped out, leaning tiredly against the doorway. His brows knit. Her ki was too low to find. Usually that only happens when she is in a deep slumber and yet she was awake. Her eyes bloodshot, the black swelled under her eyes and her hair was un-brushed and unwashed. But she smiled softly despite it. "One day, I hope you see how strong I am. You might like me then."_

_"Not possible."_

_Her smile didn't falter. "One day. I really hope."_

_He caught her before her body gave out and she was rendered unconscious in his arms. The first time he's touched someone so gently in fifteen years._

_--End_

Maybe that had been the day when his options had broadened. He had known that she desired him physically. It wasn't something she could easily hide but he pretended for the longest time that he didn't notice. It was certainly different living on Earth. Their traditions and rules were completely opposite from Frieza's world. He knew touching her was not allowed especially since she had a courting mate. But damn were there times when temptation had been present. He had fought it well. She had been the one to fail. He remembered with a smug smirk.

Vegeta's gaze went to the clock. She should be out by now, why wasn't anyone giving him information. He traveled through the hallway to find the receptionist on this level. "How long?"

"You're Mrs. Tani's husband correct?" Vegeta's brows knit but she winked her eye softly. At first he thought she was hitting on him but he pushed his ego aside for the moment to catch her insinuation. He nodded. "She was just taken out of surgery. There was a minor complication--"

"Minor, means what?"

"The doctor will be out shortly to give you--"

"How minor?"

"Sir, the doctor will be out--"

"Where is she?" He expanded his search for her ki signature but it was no use. Her sedation made her non-existent. Like she was dead. Vegeta shook his head. He would have been told that much. She was fine. He just needed to find her.

Vegeta shoved his way back into the hallway going down one way and heading back the other. He could hear the receptionist at the desk calling someone, letting them know of his sudden impenitentness.

This was just ridiculous. Why couldn't he be with her? His property, his mate. He should be able to go wherever she was. Human rules were so ridiculous. Where the hell was she! She couldn't be on this level, it wasn't possible. He would surely feel her if he stood right outside her door.

Then it was her scent. He caught just a whiff of it but it was enough to lead him. Upon turning the corner a doctor just shut a door and turned to him with a knowing smile. "Ah. Mr. Tani. Walk with me and I'll give you the details of your wife."

Vegeta planted his feet.

The doctor laughed lightly, "So she wasn't exaggerating." He would have put out his hand but he somehow knew the man wouldn't take it. "I'm Dr. Od. I worked on your son when he had a little problem. It was quite remarkable how he had lived through it."

So this person knew about his Sayian genes. Which means Bulma trusts him fairly well. In turn, Vegeta decided to 'trust' as well as he could another human. "My mate."

"Yes. She's still asleep and will be for some time till the sedation wears off. I'm very upset with her that she didn't tell you about her condition. I practically begged but as we know she is a stubborn creature."

Vegeta didn't like how familiar he seemed to know Bulma. His wife had never talked about him and yet they seemed to be friends. He shouldn't be surprised however. He never once asked the normal human questions like 'How was your day?' or 'What did you do?'

"What's wrong with her?" He cut in annoyed.

"Ah. Well how much do you know?" Vegeta only shook his head once. "Do you even know what cancer is?"

The Sayian prince wanted to scoff. He's lived on this planet for almost twenty years and the man has the audacity to ask him such a question. But he seriously didn't want to admit that his knowledge of it was limited.

"Forgive me if that seemed rude. There are four stages of cancer. One, being the highest, and four, the lowest. We barely ever have stage ones anymore considering the technology now. People rarely die anymore from it. You're wife is a level 2. I hadn't expected that--"

"Will she die?"

The doctor cut off, "Huh?"

"Will. She. Die?"

"Oh, hell no." He laughed with a bright smile. "Nothing's going to kill that girl. She won't let it. It's just an interesting case. She's an idiot for ignoring her doctor visits for the past few years. This could have all been avoided. But you live and learn. Now, I'm sure you can't wait to see her. Let her sleep. I have a feeling it's been awhile since she slept so well. And I'm sure she's going to be mad as a horrent when she finds you there. I'll be on the other side of the planet, thank you Kami." The doctor slapped a light hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "I'll go over all the details with you after you spend some time with her."

Vegeta watched the doctor leave. Though he had just met the man he understood why Bulma trusted him. He reminded him somewhat of Bulma's father. Just a bit younger and less smart.

It was disturbing however to know that this man had been the one to touch his mate and perform the procedure. Bulma's breasts had been touched by his old, wrinkly hands. Her breasts were his, damn it. No other man was allowed to touch his breasts!

Vegeta stalled at that last thought…He knew what he meant, that's all that matters.

He stared at the doorknob, suddenly hesitant after all this time. He didn't want to feel rejected by her secrecy. But somehow that's how it felt. Maybe she thought him too unhealthy to deal with her problems and that nearly shamed him and made him desire to turn around and leave this damn planet. What kind of mate did that make him? Too unstable to care for his sick wife? What complete ridiculousness was that! How fucking disgraceful!

Yet, it was completely true. She didn't want to burden him.

It was anger that moved him into the room and he stepped, nearly stomping to her bed, catching her form in the white sheets. He paid no attention to how pale her skin was nor how peaceful she looked. He reached out but pulled sharply back. Touching her now would only mark her skin matching her face. "Wake up." He gruffed. He folded his arms to stop himself from shaking her. "Woman." Her heart monitored raced and she moaned as she tossed, her eyes peaking open shying against the light that shined on her.

Upon finding his black eyes staring down at her, her gaze snapped open wide, "Vegeta."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Her brows knit. Confusion and fear were the first emotions to seep under her skin. Swiftly she looked around the room, searching for any familiarity. Pain pulled her attention underneath the sheet and there she realized just what had happened and where she was. Bulma dropped her head exhaustedly with a rough sigh and closed her eyes again. "It's over." She whispered thankfully. Sleep was pulling at her lids again and a hand reached over weakly searched for his.

"You're too weak. Answer my question."

She moaned tiredly, "Am I okay now?"

Vegeta knew she wasn't avoiding it. The sedative was still clouding her thought process. She might even believe it was all a dream. He sighed, releasing his rage swiftly and dropped his arms, allowing only a finger to be encompassed in her searching hand. "You're fine."

"Thank Kami." Vegeta's brows knit when a tear rolled down her temple, disappearing beneath her hair. "Don't worry about me. Okay. I'm fine. Just fine." She rolled her head to the side but her eyes wouldn't open again. Her heart rate had returned to normal as she relaxed back into her sleeping state. Her hand dropped back onto the bed when all her strength finally gaze out.

Vegeta didn't try and wake her. Perhaps the doctor was right. Maybe she hadn't slept this well in awhile. And it was probably his fault.

His hands fisted at his sides, his eyes clenching teeth and his whole body stiffened drastically. A flashback was rendering him useless, taking over his sight rushing to the forefront of his thoughts, seemingly pissed off that for the last two hours he had been completely free of them. They had now latched their cuffs around his wrists again.

He stumbled back until his body hit the wall across from her and he dropped weakly to the floor. Vegeta gripped his head with desperation to expel the vile memories from his brain. It was a stupid movement to make considering he knew it was all in vain.

Panting, he lifted his nearly sightless gaze up to search for his mate, forcing his eyes back in control. From the bluriness of his vision, she looked so much like an angel upon a death bed. The way the light illuminated her was like magic. It reminded him of someone he once knew so very well.

-- Flashback

_Vegeta peaked inside the slit of the door. It had taken hours but finally the commotion that had surrounded the room had finally quieted. And when his father had gone he knew it was his time to finally see his mother. Nearly four years old now and he still wasn't allowed to be a part of 'adult things'. What crap was that. His mother had a Sayian growing in her the past three months. It had been time for them to transfer the baby and put it into an incubator. But from the sudden disarray this palace has been in the past couple of hours something had obviously gone wrong. He had watched his mother's ki signature flicker on his scouter and he was beyond impatient to find out what exactly it was that had happened._

_He got through the out quarters making his way into the back bedroom finding her there. The room had only one window open from the ceiling, giving her access to see the sky from above. The moon shined in, half full, but still as bright as a searchlight on a black sea. It shined down on her with perfection. Her red eyes stared up through it unblinking. _

_Vegeta hadn't known how long he had stared at her but her attention drifted down to him and a smile was on her lips. A shaking weak hand lifted for him and he obeyed hypnotized. He climbed up on the bed and angled his legs under him to look down at her. Her fingers danced on his cheek. "I failed you."_

_His brows knit. "I know not how."_

_A blue tear fell off her cheek. "There are many things in life that you will not understand. This may be one of them." _

"_Explain it to me."_

_Her eyes drifted closed in tiredness. "Do you understand death?"_

"_We are immortal. We die here but we live again."_

_More tears poured out of her eyes and her lip trembled. "It is not so for everyone." She swallowed harshly and forced a smile on her lips. "When I first knew I would have you. I wanted a different life for you. A world with no hate. A world with no death. It is a stupid wish for a race such as ours but truly I begged to the gods to make it happen. I would have moved the cosmos to keep our world from you. But it is not in your fate. The gods denied my request." She whispered, a rage so blind it shocked him. "They promise this new child to me, promised this one would know the world I sought for you." Her face trembled with such terrible anger, Vegeta pulled back brutally to watch, her eyes to the heavens, her voice shouting to them. "And I have defied them. They may keep their gift!" Her eyes flew to him and she touched him again, not as gentle but he did not fear it. "You defy them as I defy them. Become the god I know you are capable of being despite they're plans for you." A hand fell to his chest. "You remember what I told you that day on Frieza's planet." Vegeta shook his head, uncertain. "Never forget your heart. Even if life becomes so unbearable." Tears welled in her eyes again and her throat constricted as she continued. "Even if it seems you are unable to go on, you remember your heart and you will find your strength. Do not let them win!" _

"_Who, mother? I don't understand."_

_It was like a switch. She calmed nearly instantly and the tears and pain on her face disappeared. Nakusa smiled at him apologetically resuming the role of mother and her eyes were clearer and beautiful gazing, "I'm afraid you will not have a kin, young Prince. Would you please bring your father here?"_

_--- End_

There was always so much confusion when he had been young. Never any answer for any of it. And knowing now what he had desired to know then, still it was so unclear. He just wanted simple answers. But nothing was simple and perhaps nothing will ever be simple for him.

Vegeta sat there, seemingly comatose staring at his mate from afar. He no longer saw past memories but he was too afraid to move. He was sure pain was just a twitching finger away so he laid still, hiding in his body till he was positive the episode passed.

The flashbacks were getting worse. It was a fact he could not deny. The brutal bruise on his mate's face was a clear indication. And unlike his battle with Trunks, he had control and he had not used it. He had allowed his body to strike his mate.

No wonder Bulma didn't want to tell him. If she woke again she would see the shell of a man she had met. A sickening coward hiding in the corner and shying away from any pain.

Using pride as a crutch, as he normally does, Vegeta leaned against the wall pushing himself back up on shaking legs. Even his lungs were heaving for breath and he really had done nothing strenuous. His body was deteriorating. The lack of training, the lack of food, the lack of sleep, and yes, even the lack of sex was truly killing him.

He would need help.

Vegeta cursed himself to the four hells when he heard that damned thought. But fuck it, it was true. With his mate incapable of helping any longer, there was only one person Vegeta could go to. He just wished Dr Takashi wouldn't turn him away.

* * *

So Bulma's mother did tell him, in case some of you didn't get it and I don't think I even put it in the story. Sorry, should have. Now, what Happened to Takashi you may have wondered, well you'll find out his story in the next chapter. I really wanted Vegeta to get to know Takashi better considering he's trusting him so much, so I thought this should now be part of the story.

And Trunks and his girlfriend have they're own story to unfold soon. Then you all can actually have a reason to hate her. Don't know why she bothers you guys so much lol


	33. Save Yourself

Author's Note: Yay an update :) i apologize for taking so long. This stroy is going a different way then the one i had written previous so now I'm really trying to make it better but i don't know, taking longer than expected.

Fairy-godmother: I must say most of everything about the medical things I'm making up. I know much about Breast Cancer considering my mother had it. But other than that, I'm pretty much going with the flow. As you can see I purposely stated that Cancer is non-existant in this timeline, just to cover up my lack of knowledge. Hence the reason 1-4 levels were mixed up. I personally didn't even know Cancer had levels. I'll do more research in the future because you're right, even though this is a made up story, i should still do research. Thank you for letting me know.

**Chapter 33- Save Yourself**

I know that you've been damaged. Your soul has suffered such abuse. But I am not your savior. I am just as fucked as you. I am just as fucked as you. I can not save you I can't even save myself So just save yourself

--

Vegeta fell from the sky upon a back patio somewhere on the east side of Japan. The condo was on the twenty second floor with a beautiful view of the ocean just a mile off. Takashi sat there drawing the view with light pastels on a easel. Vegeta wasn't sure the man knew he had arrived since his back still greeted him so he forced an unfamiliar sound out of his throat like a cough (he had seen it done on TV). Takashi swung around with wide eyes but upon finding Vegeta there he just simply smiled and turned back continuing his drawing. "You know," The doctor began. "You and your wife are from the same deck of cards."

Like Vegeta had any freaking clue what that was suppose to mean. Rather then make that known, Vegeta said nothing.

Takashi went on. "She managed to track down my assistant, give her two thousand for my number to my house, then threatened my maid to tell her where I was, proceeded to harass my mother and finally she got a hold of me, just to ask me what color roses my wife wanted. And now here you are on my rooftop. But something tells me you didn't have to go through all that."

"Your Ki. As long as your awake I can feel it."

"Ah. Well. I'll install a filter then."

"When will you come back?"

A sigh escaped the young doctor. "I'm on permanent vacation, Vegeta. I don't know why your wife hadn't told you yet. Perhaps she thought she could continue to bribe me back."

"Why did you leave?"

A silent response Vegeta found odd. The man continued to paint seemingly undisturbed about the question that hung in the air.

Takashi cleared his throat. "I gave your wife a list of other doctors I trust very well. They can help you now."

"No."

He chuckled. "I don't wish to leave my patients, especially you, Vegeta, but fate has a way of finding us. As I'm sure you know."

"You're quitting?" Vegeta nearly yelled with much confusion in his voice.

"Sure."

"Why?"

Takashi put down his paintbrush and finally rose from his chair, wiping the stray liquid on his smock which was covered with previous mess-ups. He smiled softly at Vegeta and came up to him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes noticing now their height. Thankfully they were pretty much the same except Takashi was maybe an inch or less. He put a friendly hand on the Sayian's shoulder. "I can't help people, anymore Vegeta. I'm tired of listening to the crap they say. Most of them have no reason to be there. You, in my whole career are the only one I really want to help with my whole heart. Maybe in a couple weeks we'll meet just us and talk."

"I can't wait a couple weeks." Vegeta bit through clenched teeth stepping back to create distance.

"You've stopped taking your medication I presume and now they're coming back like crazy?" Vegeta nodded. "Go back on them. Simple as that." He turned to clean up his art supplies.

"It is not _simple_. Those pills can burn in hell."

"Side effects, I take it. Try again. Bulma knows what she's doing. She'll find you the right kind."

"That's not the point."

Takashi side, "I know. But I can't help you right now."

"Why not." He growled deeply.

"I'm afraid it's none of your business." He smiled softly and picked up the easel as he strolled into his condo.

Vegeta bereft followed after, "Tell me anyway."

"You and Bulma are really too much alike. I don't know why Bulma hasn't told you. She can't possibly be good at keeping secrets." Vegeta hadn't thought so either until this past week.

Takashi poured himself a glass of milk gesturing to Vegeta if he'd like any, which said Sayian snatched the gallon from his hand and sat down at the dinner table. Chuckling softly Takashi took his glass and sat also. He analyzed Vegeta tentative. "You haven't been sleeping well."

"Four days."

"Not good. How bad are they?"

"Bad."

"Worse?"

"Much worse."

"Then please, let Bulma make a new medication."

"She can't."

"And why not? She's very smart despite what you think."

"She has breast cancer."

The doctor stalled surprised. "My god. I haven't heard of that for years. Cancer. I didn't even know it existed anymore. Will she be alright?"

"Surgery was today. The fat man said she'd be fine."

Takashi shook his head, laughing. "Fat man. Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried meditation?" Vegeta nodded once. "Vegeta, go back on it. Just until she's better."

"I hurt my daughter and I hurt my mate. I will not go back on it."

"What happened?" Vegeta shook his head. "You came here to talk and you don't want to talk?"

"Not about that."

"What about your mother's death?"

"No."

"You're first rape?"

"No."

"Well this is a great conversation." Vegeta flung back his chair and made a step to leave but Takashi stalled him. "See, I told you I can't help you right now."

The Sayian turned back with folded arms. "Why not?"

"Sometimes, Vegeta, even therapists, need therapists." He chuckled but Vegeta was not amused. "My six year old son was killed two weeks ago." The man spilled out so suddenly Vegeta was taken slightly off guard. Takashi smiled softly as if his reaction had been funny considering the news he had just dealt. "I took him to go horse back riding. He fell off and the horse stepped on him. Destroyed his spine.. My wife blames me. I blame me. So as you can see. I don't think I can help you anymore."

Vegeta allowed the silence to ring in his ears for several minutes. He knew not what to say or what to do. He was stupid for coming here and stupid for not realizing something disturbing had happened when it was so obvious. It was so similar to his mate. Not figuring out something was wrong when the signs are all there. Takashi's clothes were dirty and ill kept, his hair unwashed and unkempt and black rings swallowed his eyes and his weight had dropped drastically. And to just now see this was his damned fault.

Despite the horrible circumstances, Vegeta found himself saying without looking over at the doctor. "You are the only one who can." He lifted his eyes. "Don't work. Don't go back. I don't care. But I can't live the way I have been any longer. Your son's death is unfortunate. You would have my sympathy if I possessed any. But you have to help."

"I'm too angry to help." Takashi was still smiling. Vegeta wanted to smack the fake gesture right off.

As to not allow his rage get the best of him, Vegeta retired. "I'll be back tomorrow."

--

Bulma felt the warm touch of lips upon her forehead and smiled lightly opening her eyes to find her mother gazing sweetly down on her. "How are you feeling?"

"okay, mommy. Did the surgery go well?"

"Yes just fine. Just like I told you." Mrs. Briefs tucked Bulma's blue hair behind her ear, softly stroking her temple soothingly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost 12 hours now. It's near 10 at night."

"Oh my, I slept forever."

"It's healthy for you. You haven't been sleeping well."

"Yes I have."

"A mother knows, Bulma." Bulma giggled softly surrendering with a guilty smile. "You and Vegeta both. How are you two going to take care of my grandkids if you aren't even looking out for yourselves."

"I can take care of my kids just fine."

"Now now, Bulma don't get angry with me. But maybe it's time you accept a little help."

"I don't need any help."

"Bulma. You're going to need chemo, do you know what kind of toll that's going to take on your body?"

"I'll handle it."

Mrs. Briefs sighed softly. She never knew how to fight her own daughter. Giving in to whatever Bulma wished was the only thing she and her father knew how to do. But she was somehow hoping someone else might be able to do something about it. Vegeta was at the window looking in. He stayed silent waiting his turn to be with his wife. "It's not weak accepting a bit help. Just let me come stay with you."

"No. We're fine."

"Then allow your father to run the company for a bit."

"I can do it myself."

She was fighting a losing battle. She had no intention of upsetting Bulma after her surgery but that seemed to be what she was doing. It was time to switch the subject. Mrs. Briefs nodded softly in surrender and Bulma relaxed greatly leaning more comfortably into her pillows. "Would you like some water?" Bulma nodded with a apologetic smile. "Rest."

Vegeta watched Old Woman Briefs exit. He had understood that she was speaking to him too. Trying to make him understand just what Bulma needed now. And again, he was slightly thankful for it. For the years of unstable marriage, Mrs Briefs had helped them multiple times since they obvious lacked the right communication skills. He was positive had it not been for that woman, Bulma and him would not be together. And probably would have never been together in the first place.

Vegeta went around the building to go through a different window. Apparently hospital bedrooms didn't have opening windows and breaking one would have caused too much trouble for him. He stepped in the doorway of her room, watching her momentarily as she laid there with her eyes closed. Her ki was now present, and it was a great relief for him. Not being able to feel her for the first time in many years had been nerve-raking.

He stepped through and allowed the large wooden door to slam shut behind him. Needless to say, he caught her attention. Her wide blue eyes were on him, her mouth open in surprise. "Vegeta." She whispered. "It wasn't a dream was it." He felt no need to answer her obvious statement.

"What else have you kept from me?" She shook her head stumbling on her words, perhaps trying to find another lie she could tell. Vegeta wasn't having it. "Lie again and see what happens."

Threats she never responded well too. She snapped her mouth shut and tightened her resolve. "I haven't lied." her fingers picked at her blanket nervously, "I just didn't tell you." It was a childish response she knew but it was the only one she could think of at the moment. "Besides, I didn't want anyone to worry about it. It's no big deal."

"Cancer, Bulma? No big fucking deal."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not dying for Kami's sake." She caught her breath. She was sure the medicine was still effecting her and it took a minute for her head to straighten. "I didn't want to cause problems. You have enough."

"The day I need your protection is the day I will no longer be a Sayian." Any reply she had prepared fell silent. Vegeta obviously knew he had won when she leaned her head back down on the pillow in surrender. "You will return home. You are my mate." He snapped around to leave but stiffly stalled.

"Vegeta…"

He tilted his head to her but when no other response came, he turned back to her. A shy hand was lifted barely above the bed, silently asking for him. Anger was still present but to deny her would destroy any progress he made in this conversation. He wanted her to know that he would take proper care of her. And despite not knowing exactly how to do that, he would do it nonetheless. Vegeta stepped to her, her hand resting on his crossed arms and she weakly tried to pull him down. He gave in at her third attempt and leaned down to take her lips in his, which she responded to intimately.

Her desire was a humorous thing considering there was no possibility to mate. He parted slightly from her chuckling but was caught off guard upon seeing the tear fall down her temple and hide in her blue hair. She smiled gently, "Thank you for being here."

---

Vegeta walked in from the balcony he had previously landed on. The super deluxe condo his in-laws lived in was a back step into time. It reminded him so much of the sitcoms on the television. Old fashioned furniture, nothing unique or oddly shaped and no automatic tellers living in every section of the walls.

He knew his own home wasn't as technologically advanced as most houses were nowadays considering but some of these things he'd never be able to figure out. Needless to say, he rarely visited his in-laws. And there was many logical reasons for that.

His black eyes shifted this way and that. Proof of his daughter's existence was scattered all over the floors. Her stuffed animals, her coloring, her games and legos stretched out onto the front door that led out onto the beach. He could hear her delightful laughter now along with the rushing of the waves.

He made a footstep to her but he stalled in the process. A sudden agony hit his chest and he grabbed a hold of the wall nearest to him. He made no other indication that anything was wrong, not even a slight whimper and a quick intake of breath. He just stared straight ahead.

It was Trunks. Trunks wasn't happy to say the least. Damn hormonal teenage boys. Fucking Mood swings. Vegeta hated being so attached to the boy. So much so, that he felt the emotions that kid usually felt, especially when they were so escalated. But he was also lucky considering how hard it is sometimes to read that boy.

Vegeta was only disturbed by this pain because it was different from all others before it. Happiness had been strong for the past few weeks. Especially not twenty minutes ago. Now, it felt close to death it was so painful. He checked Trunks ki signature and nothing seemed out of ordinary so he wasn't in danger. It was some sort of mental pain. But despite his boy not being physically harmed he was still worried on what was causing such a reaction. He was with his female in the US. If Bulma found out about that she'd be pretty pissed.

Vegeta decided he would wait to find out on his own what was wrong with Trunks before somehow making it worse.

He ventured off the steps, glaring at the sand. He hated sand. It gets everywhere! In places he doesn't even want to know about. And damn it to hell if it always got in his freaking boot.

His daughter's happy cry stole his attention. She was bounding toward him, her arms wagging, her legs wobbling, pushing against the uneven ground. A bountiful smile beamed his way. He felt his body relax instantly upon seeing her gaze. She was an amazing species.

She jumped to him. His arms hung on his sides, waiting impatiently for her to detach herself which she promptly did and grabbed his hand, "Come see my castle!" She yanked on and tugged. He could have got easily away but he allowed her to bring him to her spot along the shoreline.

Mr Briefs beamed up at him, "Hello there son. It's a gorgeous day."

Gorgeous, yes. However absolutely freezing. The day before thanksgiving and they're on the beach. Needless to say the area was completely devoid of any other human. Bra was well suited for the cold weather considering her ki level but Mr Briefs was an idiot to be out here. He was wrapped in some thermal blanket and yet he was still shivering like a maniac. Denying Bra her time out here on the ocean had obviously not been an option.

Bulma would blame him if he allowed the scientist to stay out in the freezing cold. No doubt it would be his fault if briefs caught a cold. "Get inside, brat."

Big mistake. Bra was trying to show off her 'hill' that she had taken many many precious moments out of her life to pat together and her dad didn't even say anything about it. Her chubby arms instantly crossed over her chest and she pounded her foot. "Look at my castle." She bit dangerously.

He looked down at her and crossed his arms, mimicking her mindlessly. "It's a pile of sand."

"It's a castle!"

"Pile."

"Castle!"

"Pile."

"Castle! Grandpa, it's castle!"

"Yes dear it's marvelous."

"See! It's a castle!"

Vegeta shot a glare to his in-law, the old geezer wasn't even paying attention. He was tinkering with some little remote in his shaking hands. "Bra. Get inside."

"No!"

"Fine. Old man, get inside."

"Yes, Vegeta." He heaved himself up from his beach chair.

"Grandpa, stay."

"Yes, dear." He plopped himself back down again.

Vegeta stiffened. His ki flared out of aggravation. "Get inside now." He bit darkly.

"Yes, Vegeta." He pushed himself up again.

"Grandpa."

"Let's have some ice cream, darling."

"No, grandpa I want to stay." Briefs blue eyes went to Vegeta in surrender.

Vegeta shook his head. Where the hell was that man's backbone? But he should really expect nothing less. Briefs was never one for arguments. He too was not a fighter against his daughter but he was already upset with Bulma and Dr. Takashi and irritated with what was going on with Trunks, so there was no way to salvage his already stretched out patience

"We are going home, Bra. Now."

Tears blurred her beautiful large eyes and her puffy bottom lip quivered. Vegeta felt his heart sink.

--

Bed rest. What an evil order to give her. Bulma fumed from her locked position underneath the blankets. She flipped through the channels with a vengeance, glaring at every commercial and mocking every sitcom.

It had been four hours since she woke from her induced coma and found herself already home. Vegeta had waited, pacing beside the bed for her to wake just to tell her she wasn't allowed to get up. Needless to say, her attitude had worsened considerably. Arguing however hadn't been in the cards. He had promptly disappeared and slammed the door on his way out. She would have fought but the fact that she had kept it all a secret from him had hurt him far more than she had wanted it to so obeying was the only way to seek forgiveness--but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it!

Her imprisonment wasn't the only reason for her less than amiably nature though. Neither of her children had been up to speak to her yet. Being forced into seclusion was just another brick added to her tilting patience.

Bulma threw the remote to the end of the bed with a growl and her eyes went wildly around the room trying to find something to occupy her. In seconds, she decided she could wait no more. She reached down to her nightstand, opening the bottom drawer to pull out a small flat screen, hand held device. With a click of a switch, ten tiny images appeared on the hd screen. She touched the one in the far right corner, the kitchen, the scene came into full view. Disapprovingly it was empty. She flipped through the many cameras that were set up in her house, mostly for security purposes but also for her own private knowledge. It only led to further frustration to find no one inside her property.

With determination, she switched the camera settings to the main compound. She had five hundred choices, cruising down the list till she found her parents' place. There was only one camera set up in their home-she had fought desperately for that, in order to keep an eye on her aging wealthy parents. But the long view into their home was empty as well.

Bulma let out a slight animalistic scowl throwing that aside as well.

Well, if no one was home, then no one will know she was out of bed. She swung the covers off, wrapped her robe around her, keeping her left arm tucked inside the fabric, allowing the arm sleeve to hang useless at the side, keeping her wound secure and safe from any harm. The pain was worsening by the hour but she'd be damned if she let that stop her now.

Cursing to herself she made it to the second level, searching quietly, apprehensively. One thing about having a Sayian in the house, one never knew when the so called alien would return home. And being caught after being put on 'probation' wasn't ever a good thing. Not like she had experience but still.

Bulma got herself a class of water, thinking of eating but then quickly put it out of her mind. She was still so very tired and the tripped had made her worse. She however was satisfied about her venture. Big bad Sayian telling Bulma Briefs what to do--eat that! No one rules her life!

"What are you doing up?" Trunks voice startled her and she spun around finding him entering from the balcony.

"Getting a glass of water." She replied a bit stubbornly, scowling herself for actually being afraid, even if it was momentarily.

"I had my cell phone on me, you could have called."

"I'm capable of getting myself something to drink."

His blue eyes narrowed. "Mom. Stop being so careless." He put a bag upon the counter, "Here, it's time for your medicine."

"I know when it's time and I'll take them when I'm ready."

A hand slammed on the counter, Bulma's eyes fastened to him. "Fine, do it yourself." He whipped away.

"Excuse you, young man. What is with the attitude?"

He didn't turn back around, "Only returning it." He was stomping further away into the living room.

"Oh, I really don't need this from you, Trunks."

"Whatever."

Bulma was far from letting it go, she followed right after, using whatever anger she had to use for reserves of strength. "Don't you walk away. Start talking. What the hell is your problem." Her jaw fell open as he completely ignored her and jumped up the hole in the ceiling. "Oh that little bastard." She hopped to the elevator, slamming a hand.

But when the elevator finally opened and Bulma took a cursing step into it, she nearly tripped on herself as a barking puppy bounded its way through, sliding on stubby, ill-managed legs, flopping this way and that across the tiled floor. And Bra, giggling followed after it happily.

"Bulma." the woman's blue eyes shot back into the elevator to catch her mother standing there, a bit aggravated. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"No, the question is: what the hell is a dog doing in my house?"

"It's not a dog, it's his puppy. And his name is Puddly. Vegeta bought him for her."

"Vegeta." Bulma sighed slightly annoyed but too tired to be any more angry than she was already.

"Now get back into bed."

"Mom, I told you I can take care of things myself. You can go home."

"Well, Vegeta has demanded that I stay." Mrs. Briefs guided Bulma back into the elevator. "Now off to bed with you. I want you up when I bring dinner to you in a couple hours."

"Mom--"

"Doctor's orders." She waved as the doors shut.

Bulma stared, "Fantastic." She whispered despondent.

--

* * *

lol, i always say 'fantastic' when something pisses me off.

Anyway, hope you liked this. a little filler but i'm hoping next chapter will be much deeper. Like why trunks is so pissed off and how Takashi's problem will eventually help Vegeta.

Thanks for reading


	34. Letting the Cables Sleep

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait guess bu thanks again for understanding. I want to share a little news with you, this weekend I finally graduated Collge :) Next chapter should be out quicker now that school is over, thank you for bearing with me.

**Chapter 34- Letting the Cables Sleep**

Whatever you say it's alright Silence is not the way We need to talk about it If heaven is on the way We'll wrap the world around it If heaven is on the way If heaven is on the way

--

Bulma waited. She didn't' know how long now it had been, a few hours she supposed considering the darkness of the sky. She kept a large heavy blanket wrapped around her and shut the balcony door when snow started falling. She had come home today from the hospital and within a couple hours of Trunks arriving home she knew something had gone wrong. He had left after his short tantrum with her in the kitchen and at some point had left the compound altogether.

Anger had been her first emotion when she realized he disappeared. But now, after so much time passing, she was worried. She can't remember the last time she had ever been worried about him. Perhaps when he had been eight years old and disappeared for a while, dealing with his father's death on his own. She recalled how much he had cried in the night. And how he pretended he was just fine. Eight years old and already trying to protect her. He had always been so careful of her. Guarding her from such a young age.

She hated it. Being protected from a murderer was one thing, but kept in the dark from anything else was entirely ridiculous.

It was odd. Vegeta was different from him in that aspect. Vegeta didn't care for any emotional trauma he caused her because reality was he didn't understand it. But physical damage was something he would never inflict. Purposefully.

A hand rose to her cheek. She had forgotten about the bruise now that the swelling had gone down but upon looking in a mirror she winced at the disturbing sight. A hideous welt colored her pale skin from the bottom of her chin to the tip of her forehead. The dark black and purple expanded from her ear to her nose. She couldn't believe nothing had broken.

Looking at it, she understood well why Vegeta was keeping his distance. Even now he wasn't home. Hopefully he was with Trunks but she somehow doubted it.

Bulma sat upon Trunks king sized bed. Dark green bed sheets with a matching comforter was nicely made upon the mattress. The sides folded in. His clothes were hung up inside his closet, perfectly separated and coordinated. Light shirts in front fading to dark blacks in the back. His multiple shoes lined up on two shoe racks, again matched and set up straight. She shook her head smiling. He definitely didn't get that trait from her side of the family.

Bulma's gaze drifted across the room. Scanning over his flat screen, to his high tech computer that had three separate monitors. Papers laid upon his deck but all was neatly tucked together. She rested her sight on his nightstand and finally saw a picture of him with his girlfriend. It was hard to deny it. Seeing his smile and the brightness of his eyes, it was so obvious that he was in love. Bulma absolutely hated it. She knew better than most that first loves never work out. It was just a matter of time before something were to happen. It was a pain she never wanted Trunks to feel. Allowing him however had not been an option.

Bulma cursed herself for giving him so much freedom. She should have locked him up in some basement so he would never have to face any of the worlds' injustices. She didn't know why she hadn't done just that.

The door squeaked open and finally Trunks arrived. A sandwich was in his hand and he was just about to take a bite to eat when he found her upon his bed. He's brows knit. "Why are you in here?"

"Where have you been?"

He shook his head, "You should be in bed."

"Don't change the subject. Answer my question."

"It's never mattered before."

Bulma watched him remove his shoes, placing them softly on the shelf. "You're right. I've always let you go whenever you wanted. But my rules are specific. I've told you to always answer your phone when I call. Always. It's been five hours, Trunks and you never called me back."

"My phone died."

"Not an acceptable excuse."

"Fine. Ground me. Can I go to bed now?"

Bulma scoffed. "Hell no. Sit down."

"Mom."

"Sit. Down." Trunks visibly sighed, setting his sandwich on his dresser before taking a spot at the edge of the bed. Bulma came around to try and face him but he hung his head. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why? So you can spit in my face?"

"What? I would never do that."

"You're just waiting for it. You never liked her from the start."

"Nesa?"

"Who else?"

Bulma bit her lip trying to figure out someway to get him to talk to her. "I take it you two broke up?"

The silence surprised her and she watched him as he whispered. "You can say that."

"Tell me what happened."

His large blue eyes snapped up to her accusing "You're happy about it, aren't you?"

Bulma let the blanket drop, allowing her arms to wave in her anger, "Happy you're in pain? Yea I'm fucking thrilled."

He dropped his head in his hands and stayed so still, Bulma was wondering if he was still breathing. She wanted to reach out and comfort him in some way but she wasn't sure that was acceptable or not. "She lied."

Bulma took a unsure seat next to him. Standing up was really taking a toll on her exhausted body. "About what?"

He threw his body back upon the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Everything. Nothing. I don't know." He suddenly got to his feet to pace. "How could somebody pretend like that! I don't understand!"

"Trunks?"

"It was all a joke." He whispered, his voice straining.

"What was?"

"Our relationship. At least that's what she said."

Bulma sat up, wanting to make sure she heard right, "What happened?"

Trunks barred his teeth at his tears but he refused to brush them away right now. His mother couldn't see it from where she was sitting so no need for him to add suspicion. "I went to see her today. I told her about you. I expressed everything that I've been feeling lately, because she always knows how to make things right. Then stupidly, like a fucking child, I told her I foolishly fell in love with her. She didn't know what to say at first. Then she started crying. I didn't know what I did. I thought girls were supposed to be happy when guys say that. Then she told me how it was all a lie. I felt so stupid! I should never have thought a girl like her would be interested in anything other then what every other fucking girl wants!" He cut himself off visibly, both vocally and physically. He looked to his mother, noticing the weakness of her posture and sighed to release his anger. He stalled for a moment, taking a deep breath before slowly exhaling, "I'm sorry, mom. I'm just¼I'm just not in a good mood right now."

"Oh that bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" Bulma jumped from the bed, her fist raised in the air, "How dare she do such a slutty, shitty, thing to my son! Oh just wait until I get my hands her!" Bulma yelled on about to make her way to the door only to have a sudden angry Saiyan before her path.

"No, mom! You can't do anything, OK? This has nothing to do with you."

"You are my son! It was everything to do with me!"

"She used _me_, mom. Just me." She calmed slightly by his exhausted posture. She had to realize that even though her son was hurting, she was not to blame for it. And yet despite that, she couldn't help but feel at fault. She should have protected him better. She should have gone after Nesa at the beginning of their relationship and beat her down till the truth came out. "She used me but not how you said she would. I was prepared for that. I knew what those girls were like, the ones after the money. The ones after my mind. I knew those kinds of people and I stayed away. Nesa wasn't like any of them. She just wanted to be accepted. She wanted real friends, and a real life. She was an outcast her whole life. Like I was. That's why I love her. We're so much alike and yet we're completely different."

Bulma hated the way he spoke about her. She was too pissed off to think anything positive about Nesa. She wanted her son to hate the slut that hurt him. "You weren't an outcast." She chided.

"You don't know. You don't know anything mom. I may have tons of friends and fit in with everyone but I know I'm different. I know I don't fit despite what they see. They all think I'm human. They accept me as human. But I'm not. I'm far from it!"

Bulma was shocked staring at him. "Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?"

"What good would it have done? It would have upset you and that's it."

"I would have done something about it. Just like I'm going to go rip that girl a new head." Bulma went for the door but Trunks grasp her arm. She turned to him strangely. "I'll make her pay for hurting you, Trunks. I promise."

He bowed his head. A small sad smile pecked at his lips and he slowly shook his head. "You can't protect me mom. You were never able to, ever since I was a kid. You've never really realized that. You couldn't protect me then, and you can't protect me now. Besides." He released her arm and shuffled to his bed where he stared down upon the picture of them. "I don't want to hurt her. I'll deal with it."

"Trunks." She murmured and went to him. Not knowing what else she could possibly do, Bulma wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She felt his arms encircle her and his head rested in the crook of her neck. She felt the wetness roll down her collarbone, and felt him shake slightly from what ever cries he was holding back.

"Don't tell dad." He whispered pleadingly. She just nodded and pulled him closer.

---

Vegeta enter the condo from the open balcony door. It was utterly freezing in the place and he heightened his ki to keep himself from forming icicles on his face. He searched around for Takashi, grimacing at the sight of the apartment. It appeared as if some form of tornado rummaged through, throwing everything upon the floor. Food was piled on every table, molding and growing arms and legs as Vegeta stood there. He stalked to the back wondering aimlessly till he found the bedroom that contained Takashi. One in the afternoon and the man was still sleeping. Vegeta slammed open the door hard against the wall and watched him fling himself up, arms raised defensively looking for whatever had entered his room. Vegeta crossed his arms, smugly.

Takashi sighed, "Oh. It's just you." He laid back down and curled in the blankets.

"Get up."

"I'm okay, thanks." Vegeta promptly went to the bed and with one hand, flipped the mattress watching humorously as the doctor fought his way out to send a dangerous glare at his unwelcome guest. Vegeta smirked. "I think I recall explaining I can't help you. Now if you would be so polite and leave--"

"Polite? Is this a word I should know?"

With a roll of his eyes, Takashi grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. "If you could be gone by the time I get out, I'd appreciate it."

Needless to say Vegeta did not leave. He searched for ten minutes for a place to sit and when that came up empty he leaned against the wall, waiting.

Takashi arrived not so long after rubbing his wet brown hair, making his way to the kitchen. "Was there something you wanted?"

"You know what I want."

The human sighed, pushing buttons on the coffee machine, filling up the jar with water. The noise of the maker clogged the silence of the apartment. Vegeta sat at the table with his arms crossed waiting patiently for the session to begin. He didn't know why he had bothered to come back. It was obvious that Takashi was a lost cause considering but this man knew too much about him now. He had past the point of no return long, long ago. Takashi had to finish this. He sparked light at the end of the tunnel. He had gotten Vegeta to hope. To believe that happiness was deserved to him. Vegeta wasn't about to let this human slip away just because of weakness.

Vegeta swallowed hard. His chest was hurting him again. Trunks emotions were still as painful as ever but thankfully the boy had gone home and was currently with Bulma. Whatever had happened, she would take care of it. He couldn't show his face anyway. Besides Bulma being sick, the big welt on the side of her face was enough warning to keep his distance.

"How's Mrs. Briefs?"

"Fine."

"She's out of the hospital?" He nodded. "I've heard no news about it. She must be keeping it from the public." Vegeta nodded again. Takashi stared at him momentarily as if waiting for any further explanation but upon realizing fully who he was talking to, the doctor sat at the kitchen table and sipped his hot java. "Everything else at home well?" Vegeta shrugged indifferent. "It's miraculous. You're healed. You can leave now." Takashi rightly stood and headed out to the living room.

Vegeta snapped to his feet, "What?"

He plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV. "I can't always be the one to start conversation. You want to talk, talk. Otherwise, the news is on." He clicked the button only to jump surprised when the unit busted into flames. Pieces went flying, sparks shot out, and fire bubbled. Takashi darted from his seat, flipping himself over, spilling the coffee all over himself and the couch looking on with horror.

Vegeta just saunter over to place himself in front of the burning pile of trash, glaring.

Takashi caught his gaze, "Let me guess, your Sayian power." Vegeta didn't respond. "Fine. Let's talk. But let me change first." He pounded off into the back room.

---

Trunks softly rested his mother down upon the bed, and quickly covered her up with a comforter. She whimpered slightly but otherwise didn't wake from her medicated nap. He glanced at the clock, it was only twelve in the afternoon and the sun was blazing despite the snow on the ground. He closed her blinds and headed out down to the kitchen where his grandmother cooking filled the level.

She caught his gaze quickly, "Where have you been, you're mother's been terribly worried." She hugged and kissed his cheek then handed him a premade sandwich. One of which he had stolen early without her knowledge. He took a bit just to appease her. "This is some thanksgiving dinner." She chided to herself. "No family to celebrate. I"ll make up for it on Christmas."

He listened to her bicker to herself for a while, envying her for how little her problems were compared to his and his family. How his grandmother could be concerned about dinner rather then her daughter upstairs, he couldn't understand. Sometimes, he wished he could have that mentality, but other times, he really resented his grandmother for not caring enough.

Trunks gaze drifted to the balcony. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind reverted back to the woman he loved. Nesa's smell completely drowned his room and though in the beginning, laying with his mother as she held him, it had been nice to have Nesa's scent. Now however, as his pain was quickly transforming into anger and most of all resentment, he wished to demolish his room. If he had been less controlled, he would have sent a ki blast into it already.

The buzzer upon the wall blinked stealing his thoughts which he immediately ventured over to it. "Yes, Pilt?"

The woman fixed her black rimmed glasses and pushed back her graying hair, smiling shyly, "Master Trunks, my apologizes for interrupting. Mrs. Briefs said only to alert her when something was important and this I'm afraid is rather important."

He half-heartily smiled. Her normal extra long explanation usually made him laugh but today was obviously not that kind of day. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Miss Epeon has arrived on property and is currently demanding Mrs. Briefs. I have explained to her the situation, how Mrs. Briefs is not seeing anyone unless it is absolutely dire. I instructed her to leave the premises but she has refused. I am currently not allowed to call the police unless Mrs. Briefs rightly tells me to do so, so as you can see I've gotten into some pickle." She giggled and snorted, adjusting her glasses once again.

Trunks had long since disappeared, going out the back to jump from the second story and running to the front entrance where the current stalker was pacing in front of her vehicle. Pilt's explanation was still carrying on from the front desk just inside the revolving door.

The moment he came into Epeon's view she straightened and folded her arms over her enlarged breasts. He glanced, as he was male himself, and was nearly disgusted. He knew fake breasts when he saw them. He dropped his head to hide his smile and small bout of laughter, sobering quickly as he looked back up.

Epeon smiled smugly oblivious to what just transpired. "Sending the child to do dirty work. Why am I not surprised."

"Get off my property."

"Not a chance. Cut the shit and bring Bulma out her."

"She's busy. Leave now. =

She held up an envelope. "Not until I give her this personally."

Trunks ignored the paper knowing exactly what it was, flicking his eyes over to the man standing next to the limo that belonged to her before setting his sight on her again. "That's a pretty nice bruise you got there." Trunks smirked, pride filled his veins. He wondered where his mother learned to properly execute a punch. "You sure you want to give her that?"

"If she strikes me or even threatens to hit me again, my lawyer will have enough proof to have her arrested."

His half smile quickly faded as he growled, "You better leave my property before I put you out. And I won't be gentle."

"Why you disrespectful brat. You sure are your mother's child. I pity Vegeta."

"Don't you talk about my father, you whore."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it all. How you threw yourself on my father. Made him react to you. You're sick."

She grunted with a sharp squeak as she flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder, puffing out her overly filled chest "Young Mr. Briefs, you should know above anyone else, no one can 'make' him to do anything. He is his own man. And what a man he is."

Trunks temper was getting the better of him. He clenched tight to his fists, "You sick bitch."

"ah." She snorted angrily. "Someone needs to teach you manners. And I've got just the gull to do it."

Trunks' eyes flicked to her raised hand and watched her bring it down to smack him right across the cheek. His face jerked to the side, over exaggerated the power of that pathetic hit. Epeon smirked in arrogance; proud of her actions only to watch his sky blue eyes slide to his corner socket, cold but humorous. She faltered, her momentarily triumph demolished by his actions. Trunks straightened his head, allowing his tongue to slip out and taste the blood on his cut lip. He smirked, "My sister hits harder."

His comment certainly had done its job. She scoffed with rage instantly raising her hand to do it again, but just as she began to bring it down a strong almost painful wrap held her wrist. Her eyes ran to the sudden appearance of a body next to Trunks. Vegeta stood with slit eyes, taking a step to get before his son, trying to will himself not to tighten his hold and crush her wrist. "Never touch my son again." He growled shoving her back, she stumbled unceremoniously but unfortunately, she steadied herself against the car.

"Trunks!" Bulma screeched, running from the entrance. The blanket she had wrapped around her fell as she engulfed Trunks in her arms, cradling his cheek, checking for any other injury. "Are you all right?" She asked concerned, wiping the blood from his cut lip.

"I'm fine, mom." He whispered slightly embarrassed of her over-protection. He picked up the blanket, "It's too cold for you. You'll get sick."

"Why didn't you call me." Bulma's blue eyes finally managed to travel to Epeon who had her gaze only on Vegeta glaring as if hurt by his 'betrayal.'

Bulma shoved out, "What do you want?"

Epeon let her eyes fall from the staring contest, seemingly just remembering the reason she was here.. A grin appeared, "To give you this personally." She handed the envelope to her, "See you in court on Monday."

"Bet your ass you will." Bulma took a step closer. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You will never work in this country again."

"Just keep threatening me, Briefs, my lawyer is getting everything needed for his defense."

Bulma smiled and tilted her head to the side, "You actually think you are going to win, don't you?" She giggled, "You think you are the only one who has ever tried to sue me? Trust me, honey, you'd be better off throwing yourself off a bridge. After everything you've done, I lost all care in your personal welfare. It wasn't enough that you had to touch my husband once but then you tried again. And if that didn't cut it, you actually struck my son. I have a whole case on you and I didn't even touch the file of your job." Bulma took just one more stepped to get close to her face to whisper. "I can murder you myself in front of the whole world, tape me running a blade right across your pretty little throat, tell everyone my name and send copies to all the judges and news reporters in the world¼And I will never spend one single second in jail." Bulma giggled. "Hope you sleep well tonight, for tomorrow; you'll be working that ass of yours pretty hard for the next fifty years every single night. Now get off my property before I give you another black eye."

"You speak a lot of shit. Now that I got it all on tape." Epeon pulled it out from between her breasts and flashed it front of her, "Jail for you looks pretty promising." She gasped as it was suddenly ripped from her hands before she even saw what was coming for it. She watched Vegeta smugly crushed his hand around it, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground. She shrugged, "My lawyer has one too. Oh, I almost forgot." She smiled broadly, "Secrets of the Capsule Corps. Industry. Hmmm.."

Bulma's features hardened, "You signed an agreement. You tell one single soul and I can sue you to where your great great great grandkids are still paying for it."

"Yeah. You could. But don't you need proof that I did it?" Epeon began to back up, "Sorry, B. It's nothing personal." She flicked her eyes up to the Saiyan, "See ya around, Vegeta." She winked giggling as he flinched to make a move to her only to have Bulma block his path.

Bulma watched as the woman drove off, slamming her foot on the ground, gripping her hair, "Ahh that bitch! I hate her! Damn!"

"What secrets, woman?"

Bulma rubbed her eyes, "Oh, kami. Vegeta, remember I made you see that movie 'The Hulk'?" Vegeta nodded. "That's exactly what would happen to you, Bra, and Trunks if people realized what you are exactly. They would take you away to do shit to all of you."

"Where?"

"To the labs in Japan's underground Secret Society Government Control Unit. I don't' know what they would do to you three. Everyone in the Medical unit knows about you guys considering that they need to know the Sayian body. Shit!" Bulma rested her hands on her hips as she stared at the sky for a second, now more calmly, "I could pay someone to kill her."

"Woman." Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. She knows he hates games.

"Oh, I'm only kidding." She stated thoughtfully, "You could do it. Leave no traces. It would be pretty easy."

"You have been watching to many movies, mate." He stated humorously. "The throat cut was a unique touch."

She smiled bright "Thank you. I thought of that one all by myself."

"That's reassuring." He mumbled.

"Umm.." Trunks whimpered, "Should I leave or something?"

Bulma went back to him quickly, taking his arm, "What were you thinking, letting her hit you." She scoffed, touching his lip again. She was surprised however to find the small cut already healing. "You Sayians." She scoffed.

Bulma glanced back, finding Vegeta still with his back turned from them. She was so glad to see him considering he'd been gone for some time. She didn't want him to leave again but to tell him so with his son present wasn't fair. If Trunks asked he would no doubt stay. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." She spoke to him but pulled Trunks along, "Let's clean you up."

* * *

I know i was abit of a filler but you guys had to kno about Nesa and Epeon because they cause tons of problems. Thank you and goodnight.


	35. Want

Author's Note: Hey, yay! got this out quick huh? I wanted to get this to you guys as part of chap 34 but I though it needed a break and this is pretty good just by itself. One of my favorite chapters and I just wrote it so hope you like it too.

Oh and many of you are asking about the dragon balls so jus to deal with that issue, No i will not bring the kid back. Takashi's grief neeed to happen in order to figure out how to help Vegeta. I will convey this in chapter's to come. Thanks.

**Chapter 35- Want**

Your mind wont let you say that you want me. Your mind wont ever, never let you have what you want. I feel your hunger to taste me. Still your mind wont ever let you say. Your kind is just the type that should use me. But your mind wont seem to let you have. The opportunity to abuse me. Your mind wont even let you feel

--

Vegeta had stayed for dinner, and though it had been against his inner morals, it had been a delicious meal to say the least. The first meal he could actually enjoy since the medication had run it's course.

His mind was too jumpy for him to stay for very long. He needed to distance himself from his family until he learned to control it. But he wasn't sure he was capable of doing so. He had never had so much trouble with blocking out his miserable past like he had now. The medication had broken some of his mental walls and rebuilding them would take weeks if not months. Leaving for the mountains was a very grand idea but for some reason, even after striking Bulma, he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He actually felt like he was needed not only by Bulma, but by Trunks as well and he would not fail them. Not this time.

After dinner he had gone to his gravity room. A precious place he actually missed. Training would have done him well and would have helped his anxious Sayian genes that itched for a fight. But he had only meditated. The only reason he could stay with his family for a few hours.

By the time he returned, Bra was getting her evening bath and Trunks was locked up his room so he went to their bedroom to shower himself and get a new set of clothes before he ventured out again but he knew he needed to explain to Bulma. She was no doubt misunderstanding his distance. He needed to care for her, he knew, and the only way to do that was to stay away. Hitting her was not going to happen again. He'd cut his own throat first.

Vegeta also knew there was something else he needed to talk about. Trunks and what the hell was wrong with him. Though he never wished for his son to feel pain, Trunks was definitely stealing away the cursed memories that wanted to plow through him. And he was slightly thankful for such distraction.

The only thing he could think of that would happen with the boy was if he got the female with child. Upon the thought, Vegeta smirked and shook his head. The woman would absolutely die if that were the case. He could just imagine how she would twisted it to her desire and somehow manage to put the blame on him. He chuckled as he pictured the woman crying hysterical about how she was too young to be a grandmother. At that thought, though, his smirk and humor vanished. If Bulma would become a grandmother, then that would make him a¼

Vegeta visibly shook. That had better not be the case. He would kill the boy. That couldn't be it, Bulma would have ranted and raved if it had been but she had kept it to herself.

Vegeta felt her moving ki coming closer but she stalled at the boy's room. He wondered what he would say to her. He hadn't talked to her since he left her after bringing her home from the hospital. He should be still angry with her considering how she kept her illness a secret but there was so much going wrong lately, he didn't have the time nor the care to be mad at everything.

Takashi was something he was definitely mad at. That stupid human was getting to be too ridiculous in his grief. Though, even if it had been reluctantly, Takashi had revealed a bit of his old self today. Thankfully they had been able to discuss his unborn sibling's death. It was a memory rarely thought upon, as were many memories when he still had his parents. But it was within these infrequent recollections that helped shape what kind of person he grew into. He realized that he had been so quick to blame his father and Frieza, he never thought about some of the things his mother had done. She may seem perfect but as Takashi had stated, she was not a god. And if she wasn't perfect then maybe no one was. To Vegeta, that really surprised him and it even helped open a new door.

Vegeta was surprised when he turned in his pacing to find Bulma staring at him with wide eyes of shock, "You're still here?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Hating the fact that he was caught off guard, Vegeta quickly growled, "What the hell is the boy so damned depressed about?"

"First of all, what are you mad about?"

"He is driving me nuts! I cannot concentrate because of his ridiculous emotions."

Bulma smiled with a small giggle. The poor Saiyan Prince was worried about his son and had no idea how to deal with it.

Bulma sighed, not knowing how to break her promise with Trunks. She knew better though to keep anything from Vegeta. Especially now that she was put in the dog house because of her last lie. Tired, and in desperate need of his attention Bulma went up to him. He stared at her awkwardly which she ignored and wrapped her arms around him. His own arms dropped from their crossed position. He hadn't meant for her to get closer, it had only been a reflex but she snuggled up right against him, and hugged him tight resting her head against his shoulder. To be near him again after all that occurred the last couple days was like a step into sunlight after weeks of darkness. She sighed pleasantly, tightening her grip upon him.

It took several moments but his arms eventually came up and wrapped around her. She could hear him take a deep intake of breath against her ear and that sent shivers down her spine.

Tears were quick to come to her eyes. Exhaustion, worry, fear, anger; those emotions had constantly pecked at her mood, chopping at her strength. And to have him as another support was a boost of power she needed.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there before he lifted her up and set them down into bed, lifting the blankets up over them. She snuggled in deeper. "Stay tonight."

"For now." He responded softly.

"Are the flashbacks still bad?"

"Bearable."

"Monday I'll get the team on it."

He nodded, staring up at the ceiling. He kept his attention on the motionless fan, forcing out any bad thoughts that wished to break this moment. "What is wrong with the boy?"

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his shoulder to look upon his face but his eyes did not meet hers. "Promise not to be judgmental and not say one thing to him?"

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"Trunks admitted to Nesa that he loved her and she replied by telling him she was using him."

"Your point?"

"He's heartbroken. He loved her and she was faking."

"So why is he so fucking depressed? Why doesn't he just kill her?"

Bulma rolled her eyes as she shifted to lay on her back, "He's heartbroken, Vegeta. I know you don't know what that means but it's truly hurts. The first girl he's ever loved used him. And I swear to you if I could get my hands on that bitch I would ripe her ugly slutty body apart. Kami, people like her is what made people like me. I hate her. How could she do that to him? Trunks is the most decent guy in the world and yet she fucking played him like he was nothing!" Bulma slammed her fists down on the fluffy sheets, panting her anger the air ahead.

Vegeta's chuckle was music to her eyes and she smiled up to him. But again he refused to look at her. Bulma sighed, "He's hurting now, so don't say anything, okay?"

"I don't understand it."

"You understand betrayal." It wasn't a question so he did not answer. "He was betrayed."

"We should kill her."

Bulma laughed at his seriousness. "You understand now." He made a noise in agreement. Her humor however was waning. She rolled to her side, tucking her head up with her hand, staring at his face. "Why won't you look at me?"

Vegeta mentally scoffed. What a stupid question that had been. Did she completely forget about the welt upon her face or was this some game she wanted to play to see how guilty he felt? "You look like shit."

"That's bullshit," She giggled. "Even on my deathbed, I'll still look good. Better than you that's for sure."

He was quiet in response to her joke. She hadn't expected him to laugh but perhaps joke back. It was obvious something was wrong but getting him to tell her was not always an easy job. She'll admit though that since he started therapy, he's been opening up just a tad bit more than usual. A fact that brought a smile to herself.

"Does it hurt?"

"The surgery? No, it's fine."

"Your face."

Sadly she smiled. And therein lies the problem. "No. I've kind of forgotten about it to be honest with you."

"Forgot." He scoffed. That word reminded him forcibly of their fight the day she went to her parents. She wanted him to forget the horrors of his life. And he didn't want to disrespect the dead by forgetting about them. He was confused though. He did not feel disrespected by her forgetfulness. He was relieved that she could disregard his folly.

Perhaps, the little things that he has done, the little faults he has made could be let go and it would disrespect no one. Then again, who was he to say what was 'little' or 'not as horrible' to a creature?

Ah, so much confusion. Were there any simple answers in life?

He went to sit up but Bulma's fingers clutched at his arms, keeping him down. "Don't go. Not yet."

"Do you hope for worse?" He bit back. "Broken bones perhaps?"

"You won't hit me again."

"So sure as you were that I would never hit you once." He felt her flinch for she knew it to be true just as he did. Ten years ago he couldn't fathom hitting her, hell, twenty years ago when he first moved to this planet, hitting her had never been on his mind. Her fragileness was as bright as her eyes. Breaking something such as her had been Frieza's minion. Orders, he had no choice but to follow. That wasn't the man he was though.

"Is that why you distance yourself from me now?"

"What other reason do I need?" He pushed her as softly as he could and sat up. The cold air was prominent around the room and he could see the crack in the balcony. "You will freeze, you stupid woman." He shut it tight, clicking the lock. Near the alarm by the doors was also a thermostats showing it to be fifty five in the room. He scoffed as he put up the heat.

"I like being cold."

"You will not like being dead."

She giggled, "So dramatic."

Vegeta still wouldn't look at her face but man, he wanted to. Her eyes were always filled with her vibrant emotions. She was staring at him now, watching, wondering if he was leaving her. He knew he should leave, his body was tense fighting one half that wanted to head for the door and the other that wanted to get back in bed.

It was the rational part that won out. Vegeta went to the door. "Vegeta." He stalled, hoping she didn't ask him to stay again. She wasn't safe around him. He had to protect her. "Don't go far."

He sighed thankfully through his nose. "I'll be in the next room."

Her feet padded on the wood floor and he felt her touch his shoulder. He slightly turned but kept his eyes down so he wouldn't catch her distorted face. Bulma's hand rested upon his cheek and when she leaned in, he shut his eyes tight. Her lips met his so softly he couldn't take it. Vegeta pushed hard against her lips, swiftly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. Her arms embraced him also, tightly holding him as their kiss strengthened and their tongues found one another.

Bulma pulled back, hesitantly and reluctantly. She knew she had pushed a few walls of his control so for his sake, she retreated her lips from his, but kept her body near to feel his heavy breathing. His eyes were still shut which saddened her. She kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "I love you." One more she touched his lips with hers, "Goodnight." She stepped out of his weak embrace and heard the door click shut as she rested into her bed, alone.

--

* * *

Short and sweet huh? Thought they needed some time together. Thanks for reading.


	36. Rest in Pieces

Chapter 36 Rest in Pieces

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did It has not healed with time It just shot down my spine _ You look so beautiful tonight. Remind me how you laid us down And gently smiled before you destroyed my life Would you find it in your heart To make this go away And let me rest in pieces

--

When Monday morning came around, Bulma had no desire to get out of bed. Not there was any reason for her not too, it just felt so damned warm underneath her six layers of blankets that willing herself to move was not an option. She sighed pleasantly, reaching out of her protective embrace for the remote, yanking it quickly back under the heat infested blanket and clicking the channels on her flat screen tv.

It was upon thinking about what a wonderful day it was going to be when she saw the brilliant blue eyes and hair of her own reflect on the screen. With the words 'Breast Cancer' right next to her.

She was sure her scream of curses were heard throughout her whole complex. Within seconds Vegeta busted in through the balcony, Trunks through the front door, and Bra came stumbling up behind him, hiding next to his leg peaking in. Bulma ignored their existence grabbing her phones and dialing several different numbers with two hands speaking into them simultaneously.

Trunks picked Bra up his arms, comforting her, "Mom's working, Bra. Guess we'll have to eat leftovers."

Vegeta caring less for his mate's distress ventured after his two children, wondering what the boy was going to conjure up for food. He followed with distance between them. Trunks depression was no where near getting better if by chance it was actually withering some. Though he understood less than ten percent of his son's agony, betrayal was a highly knowledgeable subject. He did not want to set off his emotionally stunted son with his carelessness. If it was one thing he learned by living here amongst humans, they cry. Crying from females was hard enough to handle, he didn't think he'd survive if Trunks started shedding tears.

The last time he could remember his son crying was the day he had come back from the dead. He had scolded the boy, telling him to toughen up but had otherwise left it alone. If Trunks started crying because of this female, kami help him he'd either die from embarrassment or die from nervousness. Neither situation he wanted to get caught in to say the least.

Even though they were downstairs now and he was sitting with Bra watching morning cartoons while Trunks was making whatever food he could find, Bulma's screeching was carrying over the nutty voices on the screen. He glared up at the ceiling trying to decide whether this was going to continue for the rest of the day or not.

"Crap." Trunks whispered and Vegeta turned his gaze back to his child. The boy was staring out the balcony windows. Vegeta flipped his gaze and saw the line of papazzi standing outside the gates of Capsule Corps. But behind them was what was seriously going to bother them. A vilgil of thousands of people illiumated by candles and signs of love and devotion. Trunks cursed to himself, "She's not the damned Pope, for Kami's sake." He typed in the code to their glass windows and automatically they became tinted, covering the inside of their home from any high tech banoculor's and cameras.

Capsule Corporation had two areas of entry. One was for the main populace, the other one was used for employees only, the one that was in front of their house, hence the reason they had a big tram running through their roof. The normal populace would never come back here because surrounding a mile wide permiter was Bulma's Secret Police, given to her by the Emperor of Japan. So needless to say, someone had not been doing their job.

Even as Vegeta was thinking this though, a swarm of black-clad agents were being disturbed from a recently settle helicopter. He could hear Trunks mumble, "Finally."

Breakfast passed in silence in front of the musical animated show that played before them. Vegeta could have sworn he had lost some IQ but he had kept his month shut. Bra hated when he spoke bad about her shows. It was bad enough Bulma was going to be in a pissy mood, provoking Bra was just too much for the two males to handle.

Eventually Bra allowed them to change the channel while she went off to play in the back room where her puppy resided, barking for attention. He was sure the issue of the puppy was going to pop up sooner or later but pleasantly it appeared to be later with this new fiasco Bulma had for herself.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, awkwardly darting glances to his son who sat in the lazy boy, stretched out, his hands behind his head. He wanted to speak to his son but how to go about it? He would ask (demand) to train but with their parameter's breached by ever present humans there was no where safe until Bulma removed the horde from their lawn.

Vegeta sighed softly. "Boy."

Trunks snapped his head to his father. "Yea?"

"Explain."

Trunks eyes dropped. He knew what his father was talking about. He was hoping by some miracle his mother wouldn't spill his secret but it was too obvious. "She told you huh?" He whispered.

"She did not need to tell me. You transfer many things to me, subconsciously."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you wish it secret?"

He stared consistently at the TV. "I didn't think you'd understand."

"I do not."

"Probably think I'm pathetic huh? Too human."

Vegeta rose wondering why he had brought up the subject to begin with. He stared at the windows, glaring at the crowd before him wishing he could set off a blast somewhere to scare them far away. "I do not understand it. I was not raise to understand. It is part of my imperfection as a mate and father."

He heard the chair fold into itself as Trunks sat up. Vegeta was sure Trunks was very surprised to hear him say the word 'imperfection' considering. "However," He continued. "I do not think you are weak."

Trunks was silent for a moment before he found his words. "If you know your mistakes as a husband and father, why didn't you learn to correct it?"

What was this? Vegeta's brows knit. Never had Trunks questioned him on anything he had ever tried to explain before. Never had Trunks nearly insulted him by questioning. Usually Trunks just took what he could and that had been good enough but now, this change was so apparent. Vegeta felt he had to defend himself. Defend himself against his own son?? That felt so wrong.

But despite it, he felt Trunks deserved an answer. The boy had been so understanding most of his life, why was he so surprised that now Trunks needed to know?

"There is too much of a difference between my culture and your mother's culture. To change is impossible. I would be me, no more. Is that what you would have wished. In order to have a good father."

"I'm not saying you aren't a good father, dad." Trunks sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm upset with the world. Not at you. I keep thinking that if you would have taught me better, I would have seen Nesa for what she was. I keep thinking if you would have accepted her as my girlfriend, she wouldn't have become scared of me."

Vegeta turned with widened eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You never liked her."

"I met her all but once."

"And you didn't like her."

Oh the boy was going out of his mind. Vegeta didn't know if he could handle this teenage attitude on his own. Bulma was the one to always handle Trunks adolescent outbursts. Sure, there had only been a few moments like this throughout Trunks' life but nonetheless, Vegeta never once dealt with any of Trunks' temper.

"You scared her. And she instantly became scared of me."

Vegeta wasn't following. He lost all understanding before this conversation even started. He wondered what would happen if he just walked away but he wasn't sure that was in Trunks' best interest.

And if Trunks held hatred in his heart for him, then it needed to be dealt with.

"She said she would have told me long ago about what she was really doing, if she wasn't scared."

If Vegeta didn't like Nesa before, he sure as hell didn't like her now. Personally he hadn't known her long enough to have any impact. Trunks introduced her, she waved and smiled, and that was that. She had big breasts. That was the only thought that came to mind before Vegeta walked away.

Now as Trunks stood here saying words never spoken, he wished he had been active in his son's courting. He should have taken an interest in her. Two months or so since Trunks finally told him he was seeing this girl and he had only seen her once. Now that he thought about it, why hadn't she come over more? Why hadn't she ate dinner with them --That's a common human thing to do.

Had it been Trunks that had kept her away?

Vegeta straightened his pose, folding his arms and tightening his shoulders. "So I was right. You are ashamed."

He shook his head rapidily, "I'm not ashamed. That's not it. She's just so different from me. Mom was brought up with Goku, Dad. She learned and adapted and fought. But not all girls are like that. Her feelings get hurt so quickly, she hates violence. I have to watch myself so I don't hurt her.--"

"Then she is not for you."

"You don't know her at all."

"And I do not want to. She does not accept who you are. Will you change yourself just for a fuck? Did I raise you to be so?"

"You didn't raise me at all."

It had been a quick jab. An eye for an eye perhaps. He had insulted Trunks' woman and therefore Trunks fought back. It would have been a good surprise, to see his son become a man in a heartbeat to protect the woman he desires. Except he hadn't thought Trunks would be so good at cruelty.

Trunks ran a hand through his long lavender hair, "Oh dad, I'm sorry, I didn't-- This isn't even about you." He tried to correct his mistake but it seemed to only wound his father more.

Not about him, huh? Wasn't it all? It always came down to him and his Sayian genes. Vegeta had no response, speechless, taken aback by his son's blame.

Why was he so surprised?

--

Vegeta sat down in his GR, willing himself to mediate but knowing it was already too late. He had stayed too long with his family and had endured Trunks' words. It had left him without a chance to fight back when a flashback rammed into him like a sudden wave in the ocean, drowning him.

--

_He didn't know how long he had laid there. Several shifts perhaps. He didn't care. Living was not something he wanted to go on doing at the moment so getting up from the floor he laid on wasn't about to happen for him. He had endured the one and only torture there was left. Violation. Total violation of who he was, his soul and body. He had been unconscious when someone had dropped him off in his room, how he had wished he had never woke. This life wasn't worth it._

_Nearly ten years old now and yet he felt life was slipping from him. His will to survive was barely visible in such darkness. All he wanted was his mother's arms. All he wanted was to be home again. If that had been possible, if Vegeta-sei and his mother both weren't gone from this universe, he wouldn't allow himself to give in to death. But knowing the fact that it wasn't possible, crippled his will. Nothing was worth this. Not revenge, not hate, not freedom._

_A creature was standing in front of him. Even though he knew it, he couldn't respond. He had surrounded himself mentally from all physical contact while in the South Tower. It had taken him a while, but he had finally managed to create a safe place in his mind and that's where he resided now. He allowed unconscious to take over again, too afraid to see who it was that disturbed him now._

_--_

_His eyes slowly opened. His mind was blank, and his emotions were dull. He noticed himself naked and resting in a bathtub but why or how didn't bother him. He was too careless to anything. A hand came into view, a washcloth rubbed against his arm. The water was constantly being emptied and refilled, he could see the fosit running but he couldn't hear anything quite yet. Blood was draining, the proof of his torture being cleaned and packed to allow himself to heal properly when finally his Sayian blood returns to full power._

_He moved his head trying to find the owner to the hand but even that simple movement caused pain so swiftly and suddenly he hadn't been prepared. It was the first wave of pain to wake his senses and a groan passed his lips._

_"Don't move." A voice whispered._

_His eyes drifted over and found a creature kneeling beside the tub constantly rubbing his wounds clean. From the sound of her voice, he knew it to be female. Her eyes were two inches wide, grey, with long thick eyelashes. Her face so narrow, her chin ended in a 'V" shape. Her nose was pushed back inside her skull. She was like all creatures on this ship-- not Sayian. Her four fingers clenched the clothe, her pure white skin clashing with his dark tan. He watched her movements unable to do anything else. He cared not for what this creature was doing. He was too far within his trance to do anything but sit there in the tub._

_--_

_When he woke again, he was resting on furs. He flinched and hissed when a sharp pain touched his chest and he snapped his head up noticing the same woman he saw in his dream slowly applying a liquid to his deep gashes. "You're real."_

_She giggled, keeping her attention on her ministrations. "I believe so." Her language was in Frieza's dialect. It made him flinch upon hearing the vile words._

_His eyes took in his surroundings finally, realizing that he was within his own rooms. That calmed his nerves a bit and he rested his head back against the furry cloth behind him. He stared up at the ceiling trying to recall lost memories, why was he injuryed, who was this woman, where were Radditz and Nappa. Though, a part of him knew some of those answers but he kept it locked unwilling to release those despicable memories at this second._

_He flinched with pain and caught her apologetic gaze. "They will get infected if not clean. You're strength will take time, I fear." With a nod she continued on, softer it felt._

_To receive such care had been a long time overdo. He trusted her enough to clean his wounds but sleeping again wasn't happening with her in the room. The fact was however if she wanted to kill him, she would have done so. But that didn't mean he didn't have any other thing to give. Creatures in this universe had unique powers and unsuspecting wails. To trust a stranger was to die young. Frieza had been a prime example._

_"How long was I out?"_

_"Not as long as I had predicted, I fear. Only two shifts have past. You will not like what you see, I fear."_

_He believed her even though he could not feel most of his body so he didn't bother to look. "You're a slave?"_

_"We all are, I fear."_

_"Who ordered you to come?"_

_She had faltered slightly by his question but went out without replying. It had been a stupid question by him, perhaps. Slaves did not call their owners by any other name other than master. His eyes strayed down to her. He caught the many scars that decorated her white skin reflecting in pale shades. She had lost a finger on her left hand. He had never seen her on the ship but then again, if he had he would have taken no notice of her to begin with. Upper class 'slaves' had no room in their memory for lower class 'slaves.' They came and went like virgins._

_"I've only heard of you." She spoke softly, unsure. "The Savior."_

_"Tsk. Don't call me that." She flinched and shut her mouth quickly. But it seemed she had something more to say. And he was slightly interested in what she had heard. "Speak if you must, but don't call me that."_

_"On my planet. You were mentioned in books. 'A slave that will rise up to become a god, to prevail all that is evil and reign the universe with a gentle fist."_

_"And you believe that to be me, do you?"_

_Her hand stalled and she shot his eyes to him with confusion in her gaze, "Believe? Not at all, I fear. Know? Of course."_

_Vegeta scoffed at her idiocy. He had wished she hadn't spoken to begin with. "You put your faith in something that does not exist."_

_To argue was to provoke a beating. She was well-breed to the fact and so she said nothing in response. He watched her with curiosity though. He rarely ever heard of the prophecy, especially since Frieza destroyed as much of that possibility as he could without actually killing Vegeta himself. He had six years of hearing how he was the chosen one but he knew nothing of what that meant. His father never explained and his mother was never given the chance._

_It took over an hour or maybe longer, he had drifted to sleep but woke when her touchings fell away. He watched her still, not willing to try and move, he wasn't stupid despite how young he was. Her body was strange to say the least. Skinny, nearly malnourished, her ribs were widely stretched out ranging from the top of her chest to the bottom of her stomach. She stood in the bath quarters, starring at the bloody water for what seemed like hours. Then she turned to him and quickly walked to his bedside. He watched her confusedly, heightening his drained ki incase she suddenly wanted to cause him harm._

_"I must speak, I fear."_

_"Fine."_

_"Most, if not all, on this ship look to you. They pretend to hate, they pretend to wish you harm I fear. But they only wish for you to save them. Hope is strong when you defy Lord Frieza. We wait for you to conquer, I fear. But until that day, we wish you to be safe." Finally her lime gaze lifted from the floor to catch his. "A child will not defeat Frieza, I fear. So until you become a man, please, obey. "_

_Obey. It was sickening and grotsque word and to hear it made him quiver with disgust. "Obey?" He bit._

_"You will die, I fear." Worry now reflected in her eyes and as if she were begging she got to her knees and reached for his hand. He did not move it for other reasons. "swallow pride, and live to conquer. Obey. To live."_

_It was an answer to a question he hadn't been able to ask. A moment during Frieza's torture in the South Tower had him begging the gods just what he should do. It had him begging to die to be with his mother and father. To be with his unborn sibling and his race. Throughout the whole ordeal however, the gods had not spoken. They had given him no comfort and no escape._

_As he looked to her, to this stranger without a name, he couldn't help but believe this was their answer. Two years of fighting every word the lizard had spoken until this very moment. Frieza had finally won out. Now, he was officially branded a slave._

-- end

Trunks stared at the blank TV unsure what had just occurred. He couldn't believe he had just disrespected his father. He couldn't believe he saw hurt reflect in the pure Sayian's black eyes. And he couldn't believe he was hating himself at this very moment. He wasn't stupid. He knew this was called the adolascent phase, where everything is against him and he is against everything. He knew his thoughts were rash and unfiltered, not to mention completely childish, but that still didn't stop him from the experience. He thought he was better than this, thought that he would never have to go through this stage in his life but apparently even for the brilliant, being a teenager is just part of life. Perhaps it would be better to just stay away from his father and his mother. His hate for them was something he didn't want to feel and definitely something he didn't want them to know about.

A buzz at the elevator turned away his attention and he allowed the door to be open.

A gasp hit him finding Nesa's green eyes gazing back at him. A Asian officer in a black uniform held her arm. "Excuse me, sir. But the lady was carrying this." He held up her card which allowed her access to the house property. He had given that to her the first night they slept together.

Reluctantly and against his better judgment, he allowed her in. Seeing her again despite hating her was like the light of heaven. He cursed himself for still loving her. Trunks glanced at the clock, noticing that class was suppose to start in less than an hour. He hadn't planned on going for the obvious reason of not wanting to see her. Perhaps she knew he'd skip. She knew him well.

The silence ate at both of them. She made it no further than the exit of the elevator, twisting her fingers in nervousness. He didn't dare himself to look at her anymore, keeping eyes out the windows. He forced himself to speak first, "You shouldn't be here."

"Please don't hate me."

"I. I don't. You just. Shouldn't be here."

Her footsteps sounded on the tiled floor but they stopped shortly after. Her anxiousness reflected in her ki, pulsing just as fast as his heart. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Trunks shut his eyes, "Don't tell me that.

"It's true," She pleaded. "I wanted you to know. I needed you to know. I feel the same way. I lov-"

"Don't." He begged. "It's a lie. All of it."

"It wasn't a lie." Her whispered pain was obvious and he felt his heart learch. "I'll admit, that I pursued you in order to make friends. To be part of the group you were in. But anything else that came from that wasn't part of the plan. I didn't plan to date you, didn't plan to sleep with you and I swear to kami, I didn't plan to fall in lov-"

"Nesa. You need to go."

"You don't want me to go." And again her footsteps sounded and he knew before he felt it that she was behind him, and her hands touched his back, unsure, afraid, at first and then confident when she didn't pull away.

He felt himself already willing to give up whatever anger he held and turn in her arms to hold her again and forgive her. Only one thing stopped him. His Sayian pride. "I can't be with someone that's afraid of me."

Her hands pulled away, "Afraid of you?"

He turned to her and caught her gaze, "When I asked why you didn't tell me. You said you were afraid. Afraid to tell me the truth because you were afraid of the Sayian in me."

Nesa shook her head. "I'm not the one afraid, Trunks. I was worried what your mother would do to me. You're the one afraid of who you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You thought I was scared? Of what? You hurting me? I trust you. Besides you've held back every single bit of anger, every single bit of who you are from me."

"No I haven't."

"Oh yea? Yell at me, Trunks."

"I don't want to yell, Nesa. It won't make it better."

"You don't know that. Opening up a little might help. Yell at me. Tell me you hate me for what I did."

"I don't hate you."

"Damn it, Trunks. Get angry. Stop holding back. Stop turning away. You know while we were going out, you never once got mad at me. No matter what I did, you never yelled at me or told me you didn't like what I did, or who I hung around with. I was starting to think you didn't care."

"I can't control you, Nesa. And I won't."

"It's not about control. It's about showing that you care. People get mad, Trunks. It's okay to be angry. Show me your angry. Let go of your anger. I can take it. I may be human but I'm not weak."

"You couldn't handle my anger."

"You think I'm pathetic don't you?"

Trunks sighed aggregately, running his hands through his thick hair, "What do you want from me."

"I want you to get angry."

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking human!"

"I'm not human, Nesa. You don't get what I am inside. You don't know what I could do to you. And yes, that fact scares me. I don't want to hurt you. You want me to tell you it bothers me when you talk other guys, fine. You want me to tell you it effects me when you pull away, fine. Now what?"

"I'm actually beginning to know you." He rolled his eyes in aggravation. She was defiantly trying this time to get through to his deeply hidden temper. It probably wouldn't have been so easy if he wasn't upset with her to begin with.

Trunks sighed, "I think you should go." He went over to the elevator and pushed the button for her. She stared at him, searching probably for any secret desire for her to stay but she sadly saw nothing.

"That's it? You can't forgive me?" Tears were welling up.

The hurt and pain that was so obvious in her gaze was hard to ignore. He dropped his eyes to the ground. It was an answer he wasn't ready to give. "Not yet." He whispered before going into the elevator himself and pushing it shut.

* * *

So a different intake on what it was like for Trunks to grow up Sayian on a human planet. Looks like Vegeta hasn't been the only one suffering. But will Bulma and Vegeta realize this before Trunks takes matters into his own hands?

Thank you for reading. I'm still here, working and working some more :)


	37. Somebody Someone

Author: YAY~ I got it up finally *ducks behind curtain from old fruit and cabbage* sorry. no excuse no excuse just been a lazy bastard. but i'm still here folks, i won't leave with an unfinished story ever so no fears. Enjoy this short one. I'm make it up next chapter.

Chapter 37- Somebody Someone

I need somebody, someone. Can't somebody help me? All I need is to be Loved, just for me

--

Vegeta stared down at the round blue pill in the center of his palm. It was as large as a the human twenty-five cent currency. How they expected him to swallow this, he didn't think they cared. This was their cure. Cure, Vegeta growled. The last time he took their 'cure' he lost all sense of normalcy and wanted to cut his skin just to know he could still feel.

At times he thought perhaps having nightmares were better. At least then he knew he was alive. Then the nightmares would prove too much and he would yearn for that feeling. It was so confusing sometimes. He just didn't want to be dealing with this. He could only imagine what his race was thinking. A Sayian taking pills. It was unheard of. They didn't even have doctors. You fixed your ripped skin or broken bones by yourself. Things such as headaches and arthritis just didn't exist.

Vegeta looked behind him. Bulma was in a deep sleep. Her breathing the only sound he could make out besides the slow hum of the heating unit. How long had it been since he slept beside her or made love to her? Almost a week or more. He couldn't remember. Last week was a jumble of crazy thoughts and painful memories. The only thing that was still clear was when he had struck Bulma but even that was fading every day her bruise did. He gazed at it. The black and purple were barely visible. The cream she put on nightly was working wonders. How he hadn't broken any bones still surprised him.

Vegeta set his glare back upon the pill. He wanted nothing more than to be a husband and a mate she deserved. Perhaps it would never happen but this might just help accomplish that. Vegeta swallowed the pill harshly.

He laid back steadily. He gaze was on her face. The chemo hadn't even started yet but he could already see the stress it put on her. She hadn't taken a full day at work. Her strength was waning from the bed rest she had been under for the past few days. And to only add to her stress, Epeon was causing unnecessary problems. The court she had gone to today had been in her favor needless to say. Bulma would have pressed charges back against her but apparently Epeon had a child. So Bulma decided to let it go even though Epeon seemed only fueled more so by her loss.

Bulma groaned awake, stretching slightly and barely fixing her position. He thought about allowing her to continue her rest but there were barely any times when he would get the chance to spend with her and so he snorted, making his presence known.

She didn't seem to care nor wake really as she reached out and rested an arm around him, her eyes still shut peacefully. "My big sexy Sayian." She murmured.

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her as well and pulling her in close. She snuggled into his chest, though growling when she had to move to fluff the pillow then dropped back down to sleep. He chuckled finding this half-asleep woman humorous.

Bulma's breath was against his neck and like always she was able to make his blood boil but he knew better than to initiate anything. She would turn him down considering she was trying to sleep. And nothing felt worse than being turned down. Similar to a kick in the groin.

Falling to sleep in her arms was a rarity to say the least but damn did it feel good. To throw away all the bad things that's happened between them, to rid himself of memories, and to feel and smell her was a gift he knew he didn't deserve. So when the chance did come and he allowed his pride to lower slightly, he basked in the attention. He could feel the presence of slumber close at hand

And that's when he felt Trunks. Vegeta stiffened drastically, Bulma shot awake and stared at him through the darkness. "What is it?"

"Trunks."

"Is he dreaming?"

"No."

That response sent fear down both their spines and rushing they pulled their robes on as they fought their way out the door and down the hallway bursting Trunks door down. Bulma's eyes bulged.

Trunks held a long pipe in his hand, a lighter in the other. His room thick in smoke and smell only too familiar for Bulma. "What the hell are you doing?"

Smoking weed for Bulma wasn't as big of a deal. She understood that children's lives are different and considering all the other drugs that are in this world, Weed is the most harmless out of all of them.

But for a Sayian, weed is the most deadliest creation their race had ever known. If Frieza had found out about this, he could have eradicated the Sayian race without even having to lift a finger. For not only was it addicting to the Sayian blood but it can destroy their organs in less than a month.

So her anger and fear were well-founded.

Bulma rushed it smacking the instrument from his hands, caring less that it shattered. Trunks scrambled to his feet using the bed as a crutch to keep himself from wobbling both physically and mentally. "What the fuck is this!" Bulma hollered yet her rage was too chaotic to keep much of it at bay and she felt herself smack Trunk's cheek before she even realized what she'd done . Though it wasn't an action she had wanted to do, she didn't regret it. She glared hard at his wide blue eyes, scared and tearful staring at her speechlessly. "How dare you bring this into our home." Bulma bit with clenched teeth.

"What is it?" Vegeta questioned from the doorway trying to hide his utter confusion.

Bulma caught Trunks' gaze. His familiar blue eyes fastened on her silently begging her not to tell. She knew as well as he did what Vegeta would do if she told him. And as tempting as it was, Bulma couldn't do it. "It's a stimulator. It relaxes." Trunks eyes dropped guiltily. Bulma switched her gaze to Vegeta explaining the lie better so he wouldn't see through it. "Similar to your Sayian Ironise."

Ironise was a plant on Vegeta's home world, similar to what pot does for a normal hundred percent human. She could see his unsure features switching from her to Trunks and then back again. But it was only eventually he shrugged and turned out of the room.

Bulma waited and looked out the door finding him no where near. She turned back to Trunks, his head in his hands. "You know what it does don't you? You know this can kill you?" He couldn't look at her but he nodded. "And you know that Vegeta and Bra can easily get addicted to this just from smelling it?" Her outrage wasn't hidden at all despite how low her voice was. She was shaking terribly from her fury. Again he barely nodded. "Then give me an explanation."

He dropped on the bed, staring at the ground and shaking his head, "You won't understand."

"I'm pretty damn smart, I think I can figure it out if you just explain." She bit.

"I was just doing it to fit in."

Her brows knit, "You were attempting suicide, to fit in. I don't know that was the fashion statement nowadays."

"No." He whispered with a bit of annoyance in his tone. His blues finally lifted to meet her, "I was smoking weed just like everyone else in my damned school."

"You." Bulma's patience were waning. "You are not human." She growled.

"And that's exactly what you don't understand."

"Where is this attitude coming from? What, you get a girlfriend and suddenly you're not happy about who you are? Ever think she's not right for you?"

Trunks stood to fight her response. His anger was quickly swelling in defense to Nesa. But when he felt his ki heighten he knew he had to calm down or he might just end up hurting his mother. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Bullshit. I understand you love her, Trunks but perhaps she's not what you need right now. You've been acting like this since you guys fought. It might be best if you two took a break."

"Mom." Bulma stalled in her ranting, having found herself pacing. She turned her blue eyes back to him finding tears bright in his gaze. "Nesa's pregnant."

Her world stopped spinning and she could no longer feel her own body. His statement rang loud in her ears and seemed to knock out any thoughts or emotions.

"Oh." Numbly, blindly, she searched out for a place to sit, taking her time as she lowered herself on the bed. Her eyes flickered this way and that trying to focus though the word 'pregnant' was every where. On the dresser, on the floor, the ceiling, her hands, plastered in big bold letters. There was no where to run, no where to hide.

She was going to be a grandma.

"Oh god." She cupped her mouth, another hand holding her stomach, nausea raising so swiftly she bent over. Nothing came out thankfully but she seemed to like this position so she sat there just like that, with her head between her knees.

Bulma stared at the ground. It was funny to think of but she remembered this exact position when she realized she was pregnant with Trunks. She was thankful for the humor of the situation or else facing Trunks with an even face was going to be as unsuccessful as getting Bra to obey.

Despite desiring to freak out, to curse, to throw things, damage, set fire, and destroy random objects, Bulma withheld it. She put Trunks' need of advice and Trunks' fear before her eyes and was finally able to lift her head up. Trunks had sat on the other side of the bed and held his head in his hands, silent.

With a deep and steady breath Bulma went to his side and laid a hand upon his back. "So is that why you decided to do drugs, Trunks?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself if that's what you mean. I just wanted to know what it felt like to be normal."

"Normal? Why has that been such an issue. You're normal."

"No, No I'm not!" Trunks got to his feet suddenly, startling her. "I can't have a kid. It won't be human! And what the hell do I know about being a fucking father? My own father can't stand me as his own!"

Bulma's mouth dropped bewildered and despite her educated background she pushed out, "What?"

"I can't have a kid, I can't! I don't want anyone to feel the way I've felt my entire life. I have no idea what a real father's like and I swore I wouldn't be a disappointment like mine."

--

Vegeta had wanted to ignore the situation. Whatever Trunks had in his possession smelt awfully wonderful and pulled at his senses to a point where he almost stumbled into the room. He knew well enough from Bulma's reaction that whatever it was, was nothing good. And then her lie on top of it told him he needed to leave before he stole the drug for himself.

He had planned to go back to bed and thinking back on it now that was probably the best. When Bulma's ki had softened while Trunks' had only strengthened, he found himself unable to stay out of it. Vegeta stayed in the hallway to listen. The word 'pregnant' only proved to be his downfall. He back found the wall and he leaned against it gapping shocked out ahead of him. Personally he wasn't sure what he thought of it. Trunks' attitude swayed his judgment to a negative response so his first initial thought was to kill the woman since it upset his son so much but years on this planet told him it was unacceptable.

It was odd wasn't it? That humans seem so close to their children with the lovey dovey bullshit, with the hugging and the kissing, and the loving. And yet when their child is upset it is against the law for the parent to do anything about it. Sayians would destroy any negativity their child faced. Or allow their kid to kill it themselves.

Learning Trunks had felt like an outcast was, for him at least, the biggest snag he learned yet. Trunks had seemed like he fit in everywhere. Everyone loved him, respected him, and cherished the ground he walked on. There was a website dedicated-- Dedicated!-- to Trunks' 'greatness'. Was this 'outcast' he felt the reason he was so close with Goten? Was this why he had no other friends that he ever brought home? And could this be why he grew up so self-contained?

If all of these answers were 'yes' then it was completely and utterly Vegeta's fault. Not only were there the obvious reasons for not being the kind of father Trunks deserved but he also proved not to be a very good role model either. He stay secluded himself and made no attempt to co-exist with the human race.

Oh how many more things had he done wrong and not even known about it?

And apparently Bulma had been just as blind as he had been yet somehow that did nothing to make him feel better.

"I swore I wouldn't be a disappointment like mine."

Vegeta felt all of his muscles tense. Trunks admission was worse then any kick or punch he ever encountered. It was a pain he rarely felt in his forty long years of life.

His defenses rose immediately. His natural instinct for self-preservation kicked in and rage build with every increase of his ki. Vegeta stalked into the room, grabbing the attention of their blue eyes both wide.

"A disappointment, am I?"

"Dad-" Trunks went to him, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Bullshit," Vegeta went to leave-

"Can't you see, that I need you, Dad?" Tears pooled over and rolled down his cheeks but Vegeta's back was turned. A view Trunks had seen his whole life. "Can't you be there for me? Can't you lower your pride enough to treat me for once as a son?" It was a plea under normal circumstances Trunks would never have the courage to say but he was beaten to the soul by the prospect of a baby, he didn't think he would ever recover. His own pride was shattered by his fear and he had never felt so lost in his life before. So he was reaching out to the two people he loved more than anything else in the world.

Vegeta had some level knew what those questioned had cost his son. He could hear the cries in the boy's voice even though he couldn't face him. Vegeta had been ripped in two different directions. The old Vegeta was stabbed by the 'disappointment' jab the boy had taken and now the present Vegeta was bleeding from the 'father' punch to the groin. He wanted to respond. Knew his son needed a response but to create one while so contradictory was not possible.

Bulma spoke up. "It's not about pride, Trunks. Don't you get it yet? Vegeta doesn't know how."

"Why hasn't he learned then?" Trunks whispered with a slight anger in his voice, his eyes continuously on his father, waiting, hoping for some answer that would help him with his own strife.

"You don't know anything." Bulma shook her head, "After all these years."

"You're right. I don't know anything because he won't tell me anything. You may know all the answers, mom, but what about me. Aren't I important enough to understand too?"

Vegeta's head turned to the side and their silence returned. "Fine. Tomorrow morning you will come with me. You will learn what happened in my past. You will listen, you will be silent. And if still you do not understand, I will leave so Bra does not experience the same 'disappointment'."

--

Trunks dropped his head when Vegeta left the room and then left the compound. He hadn't know why that had taken the turn it did. This wasn't even about Vegeta. Trunks felt his mom's gaze on him, as harsh as they've ever been. "I thought you were a better than this, Trunks. To ask him to explain this--"

"This isn't about him! Damn it, mom, it's about me!"

"You've never needed any of this before--"

"I was never about to be a father."

Bulma shook her head, a sickness rising she didn't want to deal with, "What if you don't even have it, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

His brows knit, "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, her eyes innocent, unsure where this was going. "I'm just saying, I think you could be overreacting."

"You saying she's lying?"

Bulma nodded in agreement though that hadn't been a thought in her head, "It's happened before."

"And it ripped her apart. She wouldn't lie about something this big. And besides, I felt it."

"Well, what if she wants an abortion?"

"She doesn't. We've already talked about it. Neither of us want that."

"Giving it up for adoption?"

"Giving up my Sayian blood? That's stupid--- Mom, we're having the baby."

Bulma couldn't believe the switch he made. Not ten minutes prior he was crying and wailing about Nesa being pregnant and now he was so confident in his role in the situation. And she hadn't even gotten to help with it, "And that's it? I don't get any decision in this?"

"It's not yours to make."

"Oh no, that's where you are wrong. You are seventeen years old, and you are MY son. This is MY choice as well. What the hell, you were just crying about having a baby and now it's suddenly okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I don't know what to do and I want to fight it and I need help from you and from dad. But there's nothing any of us can do about it. It's happening Mom. I just need somebody, someone to help me with this. Can you do that, mom? Please?"

Bulma found herself, for the third time in the last two months, completely and utterly helpless. Maybe she was getting too old for this shit.


	38. Bottom

The next installment you have been waiting for. I really like where I took this. I hope you guys do too. thanks for all you're reviews they're wonderful. Many of you have already figured out what I'm going to do so this should prove to be entertaining about your comments in the future. I don't have how far we are from being done. Like I said my other story was almost a hundred chapters but I've left a lot out yet I put a lot in. So who knows, but definately know we're not done yet hehe.

**Chapter 38- Bottom**

You've left me no choice but to go inside and rebuild what's broken. Too much , too far , too late to lie down now. I must arm myself to fight you by making weapons out of my imperfections. It's all I have left. There's no other choice. I'm shameless, nameless, nothing, and no one now. But my soul must be iron for my fear is naked. I'm naked and fearless. But I'm dead inside.

--

Vegeta had told Bulma to call Takashi before hand, to let him know what was going to be happening. She looked at him with wide surprise. He hadn't mentioned to her that he had been seeing Takashi for the past couple of days. It had been a secret, something he rarely had anymore from the woman he mated. She had seemed insulted but replied as she normally would. Vegeta hadn't meant to keep it from her, it just hadn't come up in conversation, is all. He scoffed. Insulted. Like she has the right to feel insulted. She kept CANCER from him. He's at least allowed ten more secrets to be even with her.

He had stayed away all night. His thoughts frantic, jumbled, partly in denial. He should have never told Trunks he would tell him. Now he felt trapped. He counted the hours, trying to think of something small he could tell yet he knew it wouldn't be enough. For Trunks to understand he would have to release the worst of it. And shamefully that scared him.

All the possible 'what if's came to mind. What if Trunks didn't believe it? What if Trunks didn't believe that was any excuse for his behavior? What if Trunks didn't want anything more to do with him?

And that last question was the biggest worry Vegeta thought about as the hours passed. Trunks could be so disgusted with the knowledge that he does what any normal human would do- run. It was something he had been afraid Bulma would do. It was something he still was afraid Bulma would do no matter her persistence in staying.

When the time had finally arrived, Vegeta dropped on Takashi's balcony, the glass door open for him. Takashi had actually gotten up today with Vegeta's wake up call. The man was drowning in his own self-pity, the way Vegeta had been for years. He wasn't going to let Takashi lose though. He owed this man a bit of his life, Vegeta knew. Sure, the wounds he gained in his early years were still open sores but they were no longer bleeding and that in itself is amazing enough for him.

Trunks and Bulma were already waiting. Bulma smiled encouragingly when his eyes went to her but he made no acknowledgement. His gaze skipped right over the boy in arrogance. Takashi sat in a large recliner with a note pad and pen at the ready. Though there was black under his eye and a hair out of place he looked more like himself than these past weeks.

Vegeta glanced around picking out a spot of safety. A place he could go to when he was feeling crowded or pitied. He chose the kitchen. He went there now, allowing his eyes to find interesting items for any kind of distraction when this conversation got too personal. There were pictures on the refrigerator and dishes in the sink and snacks on the counter. It was a good spot thankfully.

Takashi began. "Let's start off by saying this is a free area. No one is forced to say anything they don't wish to say and no one can use this information in further discussion outside of this area unless otherwise approved." He said only for Trunks. "So there is a problem within the home. Trunks needs to understand you, Vegeta. What do you think about that?"

Vegeta shrugged. He kept his gaze on the snacks, wondering if he was hungry.

"Do you care for your son's happiness?" Vegeta threw his head, which meant a disgruntled 'yea' "Do you care that your son is hurting?" Again Vegeta agreed. "Do you know why?" Vegeta thought about that question for a moment and then shook his head. "As your son grows older Vegeta he will experience things, he will think back on lessons taught, and he will remember things you said and did to follow. But as he relates to human life, many things will not add up to what you've done and that's where the confusion lies. Do you understand that?" Vegeta nodded really seeing Takashi's point. "He needs to understand you, in order to understand your actions. So what do you think about it?"

"It's fine." Vegeta grunted, opening up a jar that read 'cookies' only for it to be empty. He slammed the top down and pushed it back.

"Trunks." Takashi turned his questioning to the young boy who was greatly surprised. "What do you know of your dad?"

Trunks shifted and cleared his throat suddenly nervous. "His planet blew up when he was a kid. He lived under Frieza's rule. He destroyed planets and killed people. He wasn't a very nice person." Trunks smiled softly, "Other than that." He shrugged.

Takashi's attention went back to Vegeta who quickly averted his gaze back to the kitchen items. "So you've kept everything from him." Vegeta snorted, silently asking 'wouldn't you?' "Did you do that to save him? Or to save yourself?" Vegeta's shoulders tightened visibly and Takashi allowed the silence to give Vegeta time to think. But the answer was obvious.

Trunks brows were knit, "I could never hate you, Dad. No matter what."

Takashi was quick to question, "What do you think of that?"

Vegeta allowed his thought to be voiced, "He would if he knew."

"Well," Takashi sighed, "we have to try, Vegeta. Because I do know one thing. If you don't try, he just might learn to hate you." Trunks' blue eyes went to him quickly enough but Takashi ignored him. This was for Vegeta's benefit and if Trunks had to look like the bad guy then he was going to use it. "And if we don't try, the blame will be solely on you. So, Vegeta. Are you ready to try?"

Vegeta stood in the center of the kitchen, keeping his eyes on all the dishes that needed to be washed. He eyed the left over portions, the pieces of rice, chicken, potatoes, and other sorted foods and grimaced. He turned and exited, sitting in a single lonely chair and glared at Takashi with unclouded hatred.

Takashi smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

--

_Punishment. What other words existed in Frieza's Universe. Vegeta had tried his damnest to do as Frieza instructed. He was a slave now and slaves obey their master. But it seemed as if nothing he did was right. Three worlds destroyed in three weeks. Millions of creatures dead. Yet it hadn't been fast enough for Frieza. So here he was. Sent to a world where only darkness reigned. He knew Frieza was pushing him. He wanted to see if Vegeta could die. So he fed him to the most dangerous villains of the universe. A jailed planet. It was a place Frieza put monsters even he couldn't control. He wouldn't kill them incase he had some use for their corrupted powers. And for an thirteen year boy, it was a Hell. _

_Vegeta was alone here. Radditz and Nappa had been denied and were contained somewhere on one of Frieza's ships injured. Vegeta scoffed. Why they tried to protect him was ridiculous. He was stronger than both combined, there really was no need for them. But their knowledge was useful sometimes. And perhaps there familiarity was also a quality Vegeta chose to keep. They were Sayians, and it was the only way he knew what a Sayian was anymore. _

_Vegeta's body shivered. Sleet poured from the black clouds above. There was no light except from distant stars and even with his sight he could only see up to five feet in front of him. He had been dropped off on the worst part of the planet where no one resided. One warning he received was 'Don't attract attention and you might survive' The guard had laughed slightly but Vegeta suspected that the soldier was giving him that message for a reason. So Vegeta listened to the advice, not even using his ki to light his way. _

_He needed to find cover and then he would find food. He survived rape and the Cell. A planet full of the Universe's most dangerous monsters that even Freiza was scared of wouldn't kill Vegeta. _

_Hours past by too quickly but this was a dead planet. There was no rotation so to tell any sort of time was impossible. He could tell however that his body wasn't adapting well to the conditions. His alien lungs allowed him to breath in almost any type of atmosphere yet his breathing was shallow and his strength was weakening. _

_Walking was getting him no where and during his travel he saw no signs of food. The next best thing he could do was sleep. With an aggravated grunt he blasted a hole in the ground and crawled inside it for protection against the brutal winds and the hailing rain. Curling tight with his tail flickering he warmed quickly and fell asleep._

_Suddenly having someone jump at you was a typical wake up call for Vegeta but what met him this time was considered the oddest of them all. Vegeta didn't make a move, not even to open his eyes but he felt the creatures now around him, sitting beside him, poking his arm, his leg, his stomach. _

"_This one's skinny. It won't be good." The language was of the Free Trade Planet, Na'tahi. Everyone, even Frieza's pets were allowed to visit Na'tahi when they needed too. Vegeta had a stock there, filled of billions of money in all types of currency. It was a place he'd run to if he could ever escape. _

"_Don't care, let's get it on the fire. I'm starvin'." A gruff woman's voice was followed by several laughs. _

_Vegeta waited. His foot was grabbed , his body dragged out of the little self-made cave. It wasn't until he felt the heat of the fire he finally flared his ki, kicking out of the hold and getting to his feet. _

_The fire only showed the closest creatures to him. A male and female twins, white skin like Frieza's but their eyes glistened against the fire, showing their white irises. There was more out there but in this darkness he couldn't see. He concentrated on ki's, but without his scouter he couldn't spot them. _

"_You didn't kill him!" The woman roared, knocking her brother in the head. _

"_He looked dead!" The man fought back, guarding himself foolishly. _

"_Enough.." Vegeta barged out. "I will not deal with your stupidity."_

"_Well lookit here. This one obvious never heard about us, sister." The man chuckled wickedly. _

"_What is he? Look, he's got a fucking tail." Someone in the back yelled. _

"_It's a kid. Why would someone leave a kid." _

"_Who gives a shit, throw him on the fire!" The many roared in agreement. _

"_Don't fucking move." Vegeta bit, allowing his Ki to expand, bringing light to his palms. Vegeta was still naïve enough to believe that they would be impressed considering they're weren't many races that could release fire from their palms._

_So when they did not cower in fear he was taken a bit off guard._

"_Well look it here. A glow boy." They chuckled at their leader's joke. Vegeta bared his fang whipping his tail menacingly. His ego was beginning to take over. This dumbass creatures were already dead in his eyes, they just didn't know it yet. _

_Vegeta unleashed his power shooting a ki blast through three creatures that were behind them. Their bodies hit the floor but not before he rammed his fist through another creature to the side. When he raised his fist to kill another, the twins were upon him, grabbing his wrists and sucking his ki right from his skin. _

_He dropped to his knees in shock. It was a worse feeling then any, he felt himself vomit before he passed out. _

_When he woke it was to the smell of food roasting on the fire. His stomach pushed him to alert, begging for the tantalizing meat that was cooking. Vegeta stood in hurry, his eyes darting all around wondering where all the psychos had gone. _

_A giggle alerted him from the corner. The female twin smiled seductively, "Don't worry, little Tiyno. You're safe for the moment." She tossed him a charbroiled part of meat, burned and full. He grabbed it and quickly scoffed it down. She was waiting for something, that much was obvious. Vegeta glared at her from over his meal. _

"_What?" He ruffed, swallowing the last bite. _

"_What rank are you in Frieza's army?" Vegeta wasn't too surprised that they knew he was with Frieza. The better question would be, who wasn't?_

"_General Leader of the Fifth division, number Five of the Cold Reign, and Highest Captain of Quadrant Seven." _

"_Take a breather, Number Five. That's pretty high for a kid." Vegeta scoffed and looked at the bone wondering if there was anymore. "You still hungry, Tiyno?" She past him another piece. "Tell me, what kind of power was that?" Vegeta shot a glance telling her silently it was none of her business. The meat flew from his hand before he could take a bite. She smiled sweetly and waited. _

"_Sayian." She allowed her powers to let it float back into his hand. _

"_It was delicious. A taste I've never had." Vegeta felt a bit uneasy now. He took in his surroundings even as he ate, keeping his new attention private. They were in a cave guarded from the storms outside and the only exit was right next to her. It wasn't the best situation but if need be he could knock down this whole mountain side and crush her. Perhaps he would die in its downfall as well but as always his life was worth risking. _

_He flung the bone in the fire, glancing around again to see if they're just might be another piece she was hiding. She giggled, "You certainly have a huge appetite. Wonder if it has anything to do with your enormous power." Vegeta eyed her. He really wanted to know what the hell was her reason for being here and where the hell was everyone else. From behind her back she pulled out another log of meat. A grin was on her features while his eyes widened. Fingers were attached to this bone. "You like prison meat, don't you." She flung it at him and laughed out loud as he flinched away from it, the fingers nearly brushing his leg he quickly tucked into his chest. _

"_It was, them?" He swallowed hard, the bile quickly raising. _

"_Why of course. What else food is there? You're just lucky it wasn't you this time." She began to crawl toward him on her hands and knees, she bit her lip leaning in close enough to smell him. "If you obey me, little Tiyno, I'll keep you nice and safe and warm." Her hand reached up and pressed against his breast. "Feed me that power now."_

_Vegeta shoved her away toward the uneaten arm, wondering how fast she was and if he had time for the exit. But just as he got to his feet, her twin brother arrived in the doorway. He smirked his sharp carnivore fangs. "Is he going to be a good Tiyno, Munkir?"_

"_Perhaps a little lesson first, Nakir."_

_Vegeta heightened his ki quickly ready for battle, but Munkir grabbed a hold of his foot, laughing hysterically and moaning as she did it. _

"_Save some for me, huh?" Nakir hurried in, grabbing his arm. _

_Vegeta again felt all the power drain from his body, pulling the gravity down on him, and he dropped to his hands and knees. _

"_Look at it, he's presenting." Nakir got behind him, grabbing his tail with interest and laughed when Vegeta released a fervent groan._

_And it was then, he could not remember what happened. And upon waking up, Nakir and Munkir were sawed in half and their blood painted the walls and decorated his uniform. _

_Vegeta got up, stumbling weak and powerless, starving. But he ran out into the hailing winds, loving how the darkness embraced him, so no one could find him. _

_And yet despite the lightless road before him, he was being hunted and could only keep moving blindly. _

_--_

Vegeta took a pause and got up going into the kitchen to find something quick to munch on.

"What's Tiyno?" Doctor Takashi questioned watching with interest and writing down his behavior.

"Food." He responded, slamming the cupboard finding nothing intriguing. All his dishes were dirty apparently.

"Did they…" Takashi snuck a glance a Trunks before continuing. "Rape you?"

Vegeta very aggressively barred his fangs, "No." He barked perhaps too sharply. That hadn't been a topic up for conversation and even mentioning it made Vegeta want to kill the human man. To bring it up in front of his son, the fucking audacity. And now, by his reaction would Trunks think it? Trunks was never to know, not even fucking wonder about it.

Takashi bowed his head in a silent apology knowing he had overstepped his bounds.

"Dad." Trunks' voice came up, softly and filled with uncertainty. Vegeta looked over to him. Trunks' eyes held compassion just as the woman always held. "Were you?"

Vegeta's body tightened so drastically and his breath stalled in his chest. Oh what shame. His pride was demolished, run over by sins of the past, things that could never be undone or forgiven. Perhaps if he had fought harder, trained harder, been harder, he would have gotten away and been able to face his son with honor. But now the biggest, most horrible thing Trunks could ever question was spoken. His world came apart.

And the worst thing about it, there was no place to hide.

Takashi sensed it, noticed it in Vegeta's wide gaze. He stood, "Trunks, come with me." The boy stared at him questioningly and Takashi gripped his arm, pulling him out of the room

The moment the door slammed shut, Vegeta felt his knees hit the tile harshly. Bulma was there, hugging him tight but he felt none of it. She was whispering, saying helpful words but he was deaf, mute and dumb. To be so shamed felt the same as he had when he was a little boy and Frieza had just got done violating him, ruining his soul more than he ever thought anyone could. He felt himself break inside. Trunks was his son, his reason for being and now the boy knew the worst thing that could have ever been known.

He wanted to shove out, fly away, never return, watching Trunks and Bra grow from afar so as to never face this again. But Bulma was holding him, keeping him, loving him, protecting him.

It took an hour or so for rational thought to flow back into mind. But he was hurting beyond repair now. Perhaps this was where he needed to be. Rock bottom. Because it was here that told him, facing his son would be similar to facing the truth. There was no more denying. He had to accept everything that happened to him, he had to relive the pain and torture so the healing could start anew with his family as a supportive drug to help.

Vegeta stood up pushing the woman slightly away and finally catching her eyes. "Let's start again." He told her, slightly demanding. He was ready now. He was going to destroy his past by saying it all out loud. He wasn't going to let the sins hide anymore. He was going to crush them by facing them.

Trunks had the unfortunate timing of being here today. The boy would learn everything. There was no more holding back. Vegeta was done with that. And if the boy got ruined in the process, then it was something to sacrifice. He had to finish it.

Takashi was hesitant. He peaked his head in, catching Vegeta's eyes making sure Bulma wasn't pretending. Vegeta's nod gave him the okay he needed and finally allowed Trunks to come back in. The boy was silent having been unprepared for the sudden downfall of the conversation.

Trunks was overwhelmed. Not only had he been shocked by the battles he was put up against on the jailed planet but to know he had eaten flesh of soul filled bodies turned his naïve world upside down. But now, having the knowledge that his father, one of the strongest beings in the universe was raped and deviled by stronger villains was enough to falter any negative thoughts toward his father.

He wouldn't have survived. He wouldn't have wanted too. What other tragedies had Vegeta faced? How terrible had it been? Could it get worse than rape? How? What sick creatures had Vegeta grown up with and how had his father become such a good man out of that process?

Trunks wanted to know it all, wanted to become a part of his father, to help and understand. But he feared. What if he wasn't strong enough to face all of Vegeta's demons? What if it became too much. Eating raw flesh had made his stomach rumble in disgust but rape? That was a whole other level.

Trunks sat down, staring at his father, willing his dad to meet his eyes so he would see that Trunks loved him still and nothing was going to change that. He hoped.

Vegeta stayed in the kitchen, allowing the shadows of the cabinets to hide him while he continued his story.

--

_Running was seemingly getting him no where. The only thing it really seemed to be doing was weakening him by the second. His breath came in hallow pants, his strength drained by the twins' evil hands and his power nonexistent after his blackout. He knew he had been the one to destroy the twins. It hadn't been the first time he blacked out, it happened many times recently. _

_It was something his father had tried to get out of him and it was something Frieza constantly strove for. A taste of his real Sayian power. _

_There weren't many moments in his life that he wished to be normal but now, running from creatures that wanted to cook him for dinner was one of those moments. _

_Vegeta stumbled and finally fell, laying on his back, panting harshly for air that was getting harder to process. The stars were gorgeous on this planet. So many and seemingly so close. He wondered vaguely where Vegeta-sei would have been but couldn't find the exact location which only told him he was probably on the wrong side of the universe. _

_He wanted to go home. Wherever that was. _

_Footsteps. Whispers. His Sayian hearing heard all of it. They weren't very good at sneaking thinking perhaps that the dark would hide their presence well enough. But Vegeta lived in darkness. He basked in the black that surrounded him, keeping him ignorant, keeping him safe. _

_Anger was welling in his heart. The gods were killing him and it seemed they didn't even care. What the fuck did they want from him? They give him these godly powers for what? For people to try and destroy? A power he himself couldn't even fucking control? What sense did that make? What did they expect from him? He was just a fucking kid! An orphan, not a Savior! _

_Revenge was something his little heart was learning all too well. He wanted to blast those damned gods, anger them, defy them as his mother defied them. He wished only to piss off the whole universe for doing this to him. Was he really a horrible creature? Did he really deserve what he was receiving? _

_He'd show the gods how horrible he really was for ruining him. He'd make them cry out in horror for messing with min. _

_A body hopped on top of him, a knife at his throat. Vegeta already had a ki blast ready aimed straight for an artery. He wanted to take his time with this one, bask in its screams. Make this creature cry as he wanted to cry. He would torture this creature as he wanted to torture the gods, the only vengeance he was sure he'd ever have. _

_A woman it seemed, as her face got clearer in the light. She spoke in some language unknown but he didn't care for her words. Her rage and readiness to kill were as bright as the stars. Death was in every part of her. She was just looking for something to eat. _

_Vegeta let the ki cut into her skin, she screamed and bucked but Vegeta only laughed completely indulged in the darkness now. He was filled with vengeance, darkening his heart just as the night. _

_He flipped her over, pulled her legs apart and shoved himself inside, cackling at her pain and thrashing. He motivated her hits and struck her across the face. Her nails dug into his skin, scratching and tearing but Vegeta only smirked. Her strength was no match for his Sayian hide. He didn't even feel her knife that she tried desperately to sink into his skin. _

_He fucked her until her screams were hoarsh in her throat. Vegeta's eyes went to the stars, hoping they were watching. He preyed they knew it was their fault. It was all their fucking fault. _

_Vegeta pushed off her, not willing to look on her face to feel any guilt. She was nothing but a vessel he used to the gods. Whatever she felt meant nothing. _

_He noticed the pocket cave she had sprung from. He grabbed her arm and dragged her unconscious body inside the cave. A fire was alive inside. A bed made of clothes of beings she killed welcomed him and he laid in it, warming quickly. He searched for food, anything that might give him some power but again he found nothing. _

_Vegeta wanted to wake her to ask her questions about this damned planet. Like how the hell he could get off of it. He looked over to her to see if she was on the verge of waking. The light hit her and at the same moment rocked him. _

_It was a child. A child as he was a child. She was perhaps a year or two younger. _

_He gawked at her. What the hell was she doing on this planet, a weak insignificant girl? She was nothing. Not a speck on Frieza's control board. _

_Vegeta snapped his mouth shut, drowning out any sense of remorse with anger. She was a stupid bitch and it was all her damned fault. He would take no blame. Vegeta got up and stood by her, kicking her in the stomach to wake her. She groaned, folding up in a ball, hugging herself close. He was sure her insides hurt pretty bad considering. He smirked, proud of his accomplishment when her gaze landed on him. _

"_Go to Hell" She spat and chucked her knife at him. He caught it between two fingers, smirking but her attention wasn't on him for long. Her pain was too much. There was no chance that he had been her first. Not for a woman out here in the desert. And her hold on her stomach was too protective, to careful. _

_He stepped on the other side of the fire to get a better look. Blood soaked the ground from between her legs and she shook from spasms of what he only assumed was pain. That's when he finally caught sight of her bulged stomach. Vegeta's voice stuck in his throat but the sound he made drew her attention. She looked at him and laughed, "Never seen the leftovers? Fuck and leave like all Frieza's soldiers. And you're just a child, fuck." She growned, "To be killed by a kid." Her voice appeared far older for her self but it was so obvious she was a child. _

"_You were sent here?"_

_Her gaze decreased. No brows he noticed so it was hard to make out any facial features. "You don't know much do ya? Thought you were Frieza's Fifth? What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_A test."_

"_Make sure you tell him, I survived. For the most part." She cursed again and dropped her upper body back to the floor as another spasm rocked her. Her hands felt along her expanded abdomen taking in deep breaths. "A fucking kid. Six months and I get killed by a kid."_

"_I'm older than you." He tried to point out, feeling a bit disrespected by the 'kid' part. _

"_So you've been alive longer than me, doesn't mean you're older. I was fucking men since I was five. What were you doing? Living with mommy and daddy? I was born into this fucking world. I came out waiting on dicks like you."_

"_You're Frieza's--"_

"_kid, yea, ain't that cool? Think I would have gotten some privileges or something. Nope, don't think I'm on daddy's good girl list. Well, he did give me that knife before he waved goodbye. Only thing that's kept me alive this long. Then bam, child armor boy here can't get cut. What the hell are you?"_

"_Sayian."_

"_Ah. It's all coming back." She shifted, cried out. _

_Vegeta shuffled on his feet. He hadn't been prepared for this. For this creature to talk to him as if he hadn't just raped her. She was the second woman he ever touched against their will and he was sure now she wouldn't be the last. He hadn't even known why he touched her. _

_The girl laughed, "You all nervous now. It can't be your first kill. First rape?"_

"_With child."_

_She giggled, "Oh, you like kids?" She didn't look for an answer. "Yea, me neither. But then when they grow in ya, they grow on ya." She shifted again, and Vegeta's attention finally fell on what she was looking for. A pouch that laid at the side just a few inches. He walked over and kicked it to her. "Oh what a gentlemen." She stuffed in behind her, giving her back support so she could lean up. _

_Vegeta looked out of the cave. Rain just started and the lightning burned across the sky. He should go, he shouldn't subject himself to this. She was going to die and so was her kid, there was nothing he could do about it now. But it seemed safer here than it did out there. _

_Now, gods, what have they planned for him? No way to win. Everything he did to spite them came around and bit him in the ass. He could never win, never have the upper hand. It wasn't fair. He never asked to be this creature. He never wanted to be Frieza's bitch. He just wanted his parents, his people, his home, and his life. They unleashed him to this vile world and he wasn't about to fucking die yet so they better look out, he'll prove himself yet. _

_Vegeta sat on the clothes, wincing at the smell. Blood, semen, and sweat suffusing for six months. If the fire hadn't destroyed most of the scent he wouldn't have been able to breathe. _

"_Okay, lunai. Stop it now." She groaned. Vegeta watched her with interest. There were no tears, no cries and yet from her posture and shakes she was in terrible pain. He had never met many females that didn't cry. At least ones that weren't soldiers. _

_Vegeta caught her red eyes. If they weren't so bright they'd remind him a bit of his mother. She had dark eyelashes like her. He shifted uncomfortable. He's never had to stay and deal with death. Bodies were common. Death was common. But dying, dying was a whole different experience. One he was sure he didn't want to face. _

"_Why did Frieza send you here?" Vegeta asked just so his thoughts wouldn't continue. _

_Her eyes squinted, "Are you dense?" She looked down to her stomach, "He got me with child."_

_He stalled, "Frieza?"_

"_Yea." She giggled as if it shouldn't be obvious. _

"_But I thought he bore you?"_

"_He did." She shook her head, "Killed by a stupid kid." She whispered mostly to the baby in her stomach. "What world do you live in?"_

_Apparently, Vegeta thought, not the worst one. _

_How could he be one of Frieza's top killers, torturers, and slave drivers, and still not know the most horrific lifestyle there was? There was more there. More to this life to hate, and despise. It didn't matter how he tried, it could still get worse. Gods, it could still get worse. _

_What the fuck was the point of living? Of struggling? _

"_Hey, kid." She yelled sharply. He shook his head coming back to the present to catch her gaze. "I know what you're thinking. Don't."_

_For him, it was already too late. "What's the point?"_

"_Don't figure it out. Don't worry about it. Do what Frieza tells ya and don't think about it."_

"_I don't want this fucking life."_

"_You think I did? It happens. When you kill Frieza, then repent. But until then, stay alive. That's the real game here. Stay alive. Then feel bad about it living as a king."_

_Be a slave and live as a monster. Those were his life lessons. The best two pieces of advice he'll ever get. _

_Both two women had told him 'later'. 'Later' he can have revenge. 'Later' he can be a man and a Sayian he should be. But what neither of them took into account, what if there was no 'later'? What if he didn't kill Frieza, and stayed a slave and a monster. What if he lost himself during the struggle and didn't know how to be normal again? It was already starting. Raping a woman wasn't something he did and here she was laying on the floor bleeding to death, the very symbol of his dying sanity. There was a chance that he wouldn't get revenge, not because he wouldn't be strong enough but because he would no longer want it. _

_It was a chance he would have to take. It was the only option left to him. _

_Vegeta however felt himself revitalized by her courage. His strength was returning, his mental strength that had been damaged by creatures that wanted to burn him alive to feed themselves. He had to get stronger if he was going survive. He had to be like this woman who was giving lifesaving advice to her rapist and killer. And after he destroys Frieza, then only then will he try and fix all his misdeeds. _

_He just hoped he didn't get lost along the way._

_Vegeta stood. He allowed the monster to reign so his sanity could go hide. He would have to destroy his heart to live in this world. Whatever was left of it that is. He lifted his hand. She looked at him and smiled. "Vegeta's a good strong name for a boy, don't you think?" He made sure there was nothing left but ashes. _

_--_

They let him leave, neither stopping or stalling him to say anything they wanted. The silence was thick in the aftermath as they all rethought they're own lives in comparison to the man they all loved

Bulma herself was still grasping Vegeta's lifestyle so expecting Trunks to grasp it right away wasn't something she thought would be possible for the young boy. She looked at him quiet in reflection staring at the ground, eyes flicking in concentration. She wanted to know what he was thinking but waited patiently until he was ready to talk. And in case he needed any therapy of his own, Takashi stayed as well, quiet, writing his own thoughts on the notepad in his lap.

Trunks looked over to her finally after several minutes. Tears were lying hidden behind his eyes but despite his desire to be under control he was losing. He cleared his throat. "You knew?" His brows knit at her nod. "How long has he been coming here?"

"Only two months."

"After the accident?" She nodded. "He said he was fighting someone. I didn't understand." Trunks was quick to wipe a tear as if it were dust. Bulma smiled softly by his eyes strayed as his thoughts continued. "Is it bad," He swallowed. "That I pity him?"

She shook her head. "No. But it's not something he wants."

"What does he want?"

Bulma felt her own emotions get to her as she whispered, "To be a good man."

"Kami." Trunks bent over and held his head. "I can't believe I said it. I can't believe I said what I did."

Takashi cleared his throat. "May I ask what you said?"

Trunks shook his head, "It was wrong. I told him I didn't know what father was. That he was a disappointment."

Takashi flipped over his notebook and went to a new page. "Why did you say that?"

"I was being stupid. Wrapped up in my own selfishness."

Bulma offered up more information. "Trunks is going to have baby. He's having a hard time adjusting." His blue eyes shot to her in surprise, "You can talk to him too, Trunks. He'll keep your secrets." Trunks nodded softly and turned back to Takashi.

"I don't know how to be a dad."

"I understand that."

"It's not fair. I shouldn't have said."

"Trunks. Just because you're father has some issues to control, doesn't mean you're not allowed to feel what you feel."

"I have no right--"

"I'm telling you. It's okay. And hiding it, as you've been doing for your whole life, isn't going to make it easier for you."

Bulma's brows knit, "Hold on, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Trunks was quick to shut off the conversation. He patted his mother's knee, "Just help dad, okay mom. Please?"

"Of course." She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "When you get a chance, just tell him you're behind him, okay? He'll worry that you won't love him anymore now."

"Is he crazy? I'm proud of him. To get through that, and still be the person he is. It's amazing. I would have died a long time ago if would have been me, or gone crazy." He chuckled, making Bulma smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. We'll figure out this Nesa situation together. Now we better go, Bra will start getting upset."

Trunks walked with his mother to the door and after she said her goodbyes and walked down the hall Trunks stayed a bit behind and turned to Takashi, "Don't tell them anything."

"Trunks. You may want to deal with this on your own, but it's not healthy. You keeping all this resentment--"

"There's no resentment. Whatever you think, it's not right." He smiled encouragingly, "I'm fine. I love my parents. I'm not a typical teenager."

"I found, the ones that aren't typical are usually the ones that need help the most."

Trunks shook his head, "Thank you for helping my dad. You're a great man." Trunks shook his hand and walked away.


	39. Hurt

Author's Note: NEVER FEAR I will always be here! Hehe, no worries guys, I know a ton of you think I forgot but i did not. And I will not. I will finish. I can't leave you guys hanging, i'm not like that I promise. Plus if you get unsure, just check on my other stories, I update them faster than this one. If none are updated, then I'm probably dead... hehe, anyway, hope you like the next installment.

Oh and thanks for addition to the new community!

**Chapter 39- Hurt**

I hurt myself today To see if I still feel I focus on the pain The only thing that's real The needle tears a hold The old familiar sting Try to kill it all away But I remember everything

--

Vegeta was so sick of remembering. Even now, after destroying everything in sight, creating crater after crater, screaming and battling all the demons that came back to haunt him during this moment of weakness and still he was fucking remembering.

He laid out in the empty landscape, completely drained of power so much so he couldn't even fly home if he wanted too. He could have laughed at the hilarity of it if he wasn't stuck in a demented timeline where all his enemies' screams gathered around him like circling vultures. The sky itself wasn't even Earth's but some planet long forgotten that he probably destroyed or traded under Frieza's rule condemning all species to slavery.

Memories. Memories and more fucking memories.

He reached into his pocket and without thinking twice about it, drowned all the bottle's contents. The pills stuffed into his mouth but he was able to swallow bit by bit until all of them were gone.

Vegeta just wanted to sleep. Could anyone understand that? He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to remember. He just wanted blackness like the space he grew up in. He wanted nothing but the stars, the only getaway he ever had under Frieza. Why wouldn't the gods let him? Was he not suffering enough? Was that the problem? He was finally reaching out for help, allowing some of the memories to live to it's extend and burn out. Was that not allowed? Is that what the gods were saying at moments like this?

It was possibly true. The gods had always been against him. His mother even told him so. His beautiful angelic mother who defied the gods for him. What Vegeta would do to see her face again. To hear her voice and feel her warmth. To feed off her strength and breath her power.

Vegeta groaned as a wave of dizziness shifted only his mind while his body stayed glued to the floor. He felt upside down and right side up while at the same time being thrown in the air. He stared at the sky, watching it wave at him in mockery. He threw a weak ki blast to the clouds extinguishing the very last ounce of his ki. He was glad he was already laying down or he'd collapse from exhaustion.

Unconsciousness would have to do.

--

Bulma stared at him with crossed arms. Her flying car not ten paces away and after seeing his body from the view above she had feared the worse. Now the only thing she could do was curse. And kick. Which she did right into his ribs. "You stupid, stupid little man." She kicked him again receiving yet another groan. "Having me fucking worry about you. Jerkass mother fucker." She went to the other side and snatched the bottle of pills and proceeded to kick him nonstop, alliterating each word with another hit. "Dumb, stupid, idiot, selfish, fucker!"

Vegeta finally grabbed her foot. He squinted, hiding his eyes with his hand to the sky, blocking the sharp rays of the sun from his gaze. "What the hell are you doing." He whispered, his own voice reverberating in his head.

"You overdosed, you fucking jerk!" She threw the bottle at him. He grasped his head, trying to soothe the agony. Bulma continued on but she was sure he wasn't listening to any of it as he rolled over to his side, feeling the ground, taking in his surroundings, reaching for the bottle and looking at in confusion. Bulma took another deep breath before beginning her rant over again hoping he would notice the repeat.

He touched his face, his body , looking up to her and interrupting, "How long?"

"Three fucking days! I couldn't find you for three fucking day, you selfish son of a bitch!" She went to kick him again but along with conscious thought, his reflexes were returning too. He caught her foot and pointed up at her warningly.

"Enough." He demanded. She yanked away with a violent scream of aggravation and stomped back to her car cursing the whole way home.

"You better be home soon or you're so going to regret it!" She threatened and slammed on the pedal flying away.

Vegeta looked after her for a moment before collapsing back on the dirt ground, willing to go back to sleep.

--

At times like this, he really wished he didn't have kids. Or at least that his kids went out into the world and actually did something with themselves every once in awhile. He didn't want them home when he finally made it inside. For the past hour he was perched on the tree waiting, hoping they would leave but luck was against him obviously. One would think that he would have a house somewhere to live in privacy but not him. He has to rough it like a freaking alien.

Vegeta sighed, still recovering from his narcotic episode. Despite being a bit upset with himself for caving, the memories had surely gone away and he did get some sleep. Can't be too mad about getting what he wanted.

It was still stupid. Vegeta had cursed himself multiple times. He had two children who looked up to him. He couldn't be doing stupid shit like this anymore. The last time he killed himself Trunks hadn't been able to forgive himself for years.

Trunks. How was he ever going to face that boy again? How much shame would he see? How much anger and hate would be in his voice?

These thoughts almost made him turn around and go back to the island he had inhabited but Bulma's threat was likely to be a bad one. She was going through too much for him to be on her bad side for very long.

Besides running away any more would only make it harder to face it all.

Vegeta jumped down onto his balcony going into his private bedroom. He definitely smelt of three days worth of sweat. No way of charming the woman like that. He quickly took a shower, the water black from all the dirt and blood he gathered. It took a while but when the water finally got cleared he exited and hurried to get dressed.

It wasn't until then that his stomach reminded him of his hunger. It clenched in a terrible spasm of pain. This kind of pain was welcome. As long as the memories stayed their distance, he'll take this pain over that any day of the week. But getting food would require him going down into the kitchen where his family resided. He had a secret stash in the master bedroom but it was only chocolate and as much as he loved the stuff, it wouldn't be fulfilling.

No, Vegeta ventured to his hole in the family room. He took a deep breath and dropped through it. The little puppy announced his arrival quickly. His family sat at the table, they're eyes on him, waiting patiently it would seem. Trunks, Bra, and Bulma's blue eyes were wide with surprise. It was a humorous picture and one that he would commit to memory. Bra dropped her fork and ran to him. Since his memories were locked well behind bars he allowed himself to pick her up and hold her close to him. Her arms nearly strangled him. It made him feel welcome.

Vegeta brought her back to the table and she crawled into her spot happily began munching down on her drum stick. Trunks got up quickly and got him a plate and a cup of chocolate milk. Bulma didn't meet his eyes, glaring instead at her potatoes. Trunks placed down his full plate and then sat himself. The boy said nothing but continued his meal at which he was grateful. Trunks' didn't hate him. It was the most relief he felt in years.

--

Bulma thanked Kami for this wonderful evening. Dinner had gone pleasantly with Trunks and Bra conversing about their days. Vegeta tried to pay attention but she could tell he drifted every now and again, his mind concentrating mostly on his food. The typical bastard. But the fact that he tried had made it amazing for her anyway. Then afterwards they all sat together and watched a funny movie. Trunks' laughter was something that she had deeply missed.

Bulma now watched as Vegeta softly lowered Bra into her bed and lifted the sheets over her. He touched her soft hair before allowing her her turn to say goodnight. She then led him into Trunks room where she tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead. And it was here she gave Vegeta 'the look'.

Vegeta cursed her underneath his breath and watched her leave before turning to the boy that laid out in bed. His eyes were drifting and Vegeta looked to the clock, amazed to find it 2 in the morning. "I'm glad you're back, Dad." The boy whispered softly snuggling further into his sheets.

Vegeta went over and closed the window, canceling the frigid air from harming his boy. He turned to Trunks, his eyes were closed and his breathing weak giving in to the comfort of sleep. Vegeta stared at him with steady eyes. It was odd to think about Trunks as being a kid, tucking him in, wishing him goodnight. Something Bulma had done when he was little just like she does with Bra. But to do so now, when Trunks was nearly eighteen and about to have a kid of his own was just…'odd' . There was no other word for it. It wasn't a bad odd, just odd. It was kind of a reminder. No matter how old Trunks gets he will always be his son. It was comforting in a non-sentimental human way.

Vegeta knew he should say something but he certainly didn't want to. And he certainly didn't know what exactly. So unable to take that step Vegeta headed for the door.

"Dad." Vegeta stalled and turned to him. The boy's eyes were still closed. "Will you tell more sometime?" Vegeta's eyes knit with deep confusion. "I mean. Not the bad stuff. Just stuff. I like learning about you. Maybe you can tell me about grandpa and grandma. What Vegeta-sei was like? What the universe is like? I have a ton questions." He smiled softly.

Vegeta's attention dropped to the floor. He hadn't thought of telling the boy anything else than that. He had never wanted to bring the boy back to that room or share a single detail to any family lifestyle he experience as a kid. Honestly, he never thought Trunks would realize that he had a childhood. Before Frieza, he had a good, normal childhood. Perhaps it wasn't all perfect but who's was? Not even Trunks' childhood had been without blunder.

Would he be able to? To speak about his mother without seeing her murder? To speak of his father without feeling his betrayal?

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not ready." He bluntly pushed out, having been the only thought in his head.

Trunks looked over to him with a soft confused brow. "But you brought me to Takashi."

"There was really no choice."

"I don't understand."

Vegeta clenched his teeth, annoyed that he had to speak in the first place. If Bulma just did this, it would really save him a ton of unnecessary problems. "I have had," Vegeta was forcing this with as much gentleness and severity as he could afford without sounding like a total pathetic piece of shit. "Some trouble. Dealing with my past."

"I understand that. Why can't I come with you to those meetings?"

Vegeta seriously thought his son was smarter than this. Or perhaps he was hoping his son was so he wouldn't have to explain this. It was another realization that Trunks wasn't as grown up as he would like everyone to think he was. "It gets worse." Vegeta didn't think that would explain it all but again hope was mingling in his thoughts. "There are things. That aren't for you to hear."

"I'm almost seventeen, dad. I think I'm grown up enough-"

"You can't know," Vegeta snapped. "Do you understand, boy?"

Trunks instantly nodded, crumbling like a beaten puppy. Vegeta held his head in his hand. His brain was pounding. So much activity was probably bad after an overdose. Bulma was expecting too much of him. She wanted him to be a good father to Trunks but what she didn't fucking get was that he wasn't a good father.

Vegeta whipped open the door. He was upset at the whole situation. Dealing with this was not his nature. He didn't want to talk like a human dad, he didn't want to tuck in his children like a human dad, and he didn't want to fucking bond with them like a human fucking dad. He just wanted to be him, damn it.

Vegeta knew he shouldn't have released his anger out on the boy, who's done nothing but be a child. He was curious about Vegeta's past, which he should be. He wanted to know where he sprang from, what people were like, ect, and by all rights, Trunks had every reason to question. Vegeta should be proud to share it. But he just didn't have it in him yet.

Vegeta turned his head slightly back at Trunks but the boy was swallowed up in darkness now that he shut the light off. The only light coming from the hall. "Training tomorrow after school." He shut the door, trying for softly but managed just above a slam.

Vegeta sighed out, going back downstairs where Bulma was at the sink cleaning the dishes. He went straight to the freezer, grabbed his chocolate ice cream and sat roughly at the island bar.

Bulma turned to him, wiping her hands on a rag. "Didn't go so well?" Vegeta didn't spare her a glare. He lost himself in the dark and icy lovely food that touched his tongue. "I think we need to talk as well. Now I want you to listen to me first before you…" Vegeta wrapped his lips around the spoon. A groan would have passed his lips if life hadn't strengthen his control. Who created this stuff? Whoever it was should be treated like a god. Cold mushy chocolate that could become a milkshake. Whoo, Vegeta's eyes glanced to the counter to search for the blender. Did they have milk? "And I don't know if you've read anything about chemo but it makes…" Vegeta brought his gaze back to the ice cream. He didn't feel like going to the store and getting it. No doubt Bulma would make him go instead of sending someone. She just liked being a bitch like that. He could go on about her bitchy-ness but why ruin this perfect moment of deliciousness? "And I think you should leave…" They should get a second refrigerator in their room upstairs. It would save him from some annoyance of having to come all the way down to the kitchen to get this stuff.

Vegeta's attention snapped up. Bulma held his spoon up for his inspection. He glared dangerously, "You haven't even been listening!" She threw it at him, which he of course caught much to her aggravation. She slammed her foot and stomped out of the kitchen. Vegeta didn't flinch. He continued his eating, wondering silently what the hell her problem was. She was so damned moody.

He finished the carton off and wrote on the grocery list for more. Vegeta went back upstairs. A bed would feel so nice right about now. Three days out in the desert had pained his muscles. Nothing was more perfect that having his mate and falling exhausted asleep into the nice comfy sheets.

Vegeta stalled in the doorway.

Bulma tossed a handful of clothes into a suitcase that sat on the bed. She went back and forth between the closet and the case, packing it full in her hurry, mumbling cursing and his name every few seconds.

Vegeta slammed the door to alert of her of his arrival. She sent a deadly glare but said nothing. He folded his arms, "What now?"

"If you won't leave, then I will."

"Leave? I was gone for three days." He bit aggregately. He really didn't want this. Now that the dreams weren't present he just wanted to fuck the woman and have a good night sleep. Why was he surprised that she wasn't going to make that easy for him?

"If you had listened to a single thing I said downstairs, you would understand! But you were too wrapped up in your damn food to care about me. Well I won't bother you again!"

Vegeta wasn't up for this. She must not know what a hangover felt like or she would know better than to scream so loudly. Vegeta pushed her suitcase over to be only on her side of the bed and then laid down, wrapping the sheets around him and shutting his eyes.

"You are such an asshole!" A shoe hit his head. Vegeta growled and threw it back, it slammed against the wall but it got Bulma to shut the fuck up. She scowled at him now and he sat up in bed meeting her eyes. The staring contest began.

It didn't take him long to win, which he did and she made some angry noise stomping to the bathroom to get her toiletries and dropped them into the case. "I tried to tell you. I start Chemo tomorrow. And since I know you're an idiot and don't know what chemo is, I'll tell you. I'm going to lose my hair, Vegeta! I'm going to be so fucking ugly you won't be able to tell who I am anymore. I'm going to be sick, I'm going to be weak and I'm gonna need someone to help me. As much as I hate to fucking admit that." Bulma ran her hands through her hair, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath. "So I'm going to Chi-Chi's Kami knows they can take better care of me then you. I wanted to stay with my kids and my home but I'll sacrifice, like I've sacrificed everything else for you." She ended a bit bland, her anger no longer so bright.

As insulting as those words seemed Vegeta cared less to her tone. Her rage had dwindled enough to allow him to see what was really going on in that head of hers. This really had nothing to do with him. It was the fear that was making her cold.

Vegeta stood, stepping around the bed. Bulma got relatively quiet, dropping her head, holding a shirt tight between her hands. He stared intently down at her, making sure that what he saw was really there. When she refused to raise her eyes, he knew it to be true. He side stepped her, grabbed the suitcase, going back to his side and busting open the balcony doors, throwing it out. It crashed to the ground below.

"Vegeta!" She screamed coming to him.

Vegeta grabbed her arm before she could step outside and her attention finally landed on him. "I am not going anywhere and neither are you. I've dealt with your ugliness and weakness for twenty years, I can handle this."

Her outrage from prior had shimmered and now she dropped her head to hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm going to lose my hair." She whimpered.

"I don't fuck you because of your hair."

Bulma looked up at him, her eyes wide with a sort of disbelief before a slow smile spread on her lips. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"I fuck you for the GR." He enjoyed the hard slap she gave him, even chuckling as she continued to hit him probably with all her strength yet it felt nothing more than tissue swatting his skin. He even allowed himself to be pushed on the bed, Bulma jumping on top of him to smack him some more.

Vegeta shot his hand out, grasping the back of her neck and yanked her down so her lips were quickly pressed against his. She struggled for the first few moments but it wasn't long till she relaxed completely on top of him, moaning and rubbing her delicious body against him.

Bulma slid to the side, softly breaking the kiss and resting her chin upon his shoulder. She stared at him intently which he ignored looking up at the ceiling. "Promise me something."

"Hn."

"Don't ever take so many pills again." Vegeta nodded just slightly. He knew it had been incredibly stupid and he also knew how incredibly lucky he had been for not overdosing to the point of death. Kami knows what curses he would have gotten then.

Bulma leaned up and caught his lips again staring up their intimacy. She didn't know how long it would be till Vegeta would want her again. He spoke very boldly but her attractiveness was a big part of their relationship. He was just as shallow as she was. She feared his disinterest more than the chemo treatments themselves.


	40. Say Anything

Author's Note: Haha, so I was finally able to think of something. It's a bit short but another chapter is coming up soon. I have been working on it but I didn't like anything I wrote. I actually wanted to get this out for Christmas but hey, I've always been a procrastinator. I just sent out my Christmas cards. Anyway. It's a bit sad but it's a bit happy. Next chapter will be a bit cherrier. See you in a bit ;o

Chapter 40- Say Anything

Say just anything, because I feel everything  
I'd rather say nothing than the same old lines  
I think I give you more, something there's no words for  
You don't have to hear me to feel me trying  
To say anything

-00-

Vegeta watched his son from a distance. The boy was lazily swaying on the swing set in their backyard watching Bra play by herself in the snow, speaking to invisible creatures and laughing at unheard jokes. Trunks seemed far from interested in any of it. The past couple of weeks had gone by smoothly. Trunks stayed within himself saying nothing to Vegeta about anything remotely close to his past. Bulma kept on at work even after her chemo treatment. Everything on the outside was fine.

It was everything that wasn't being said at all that was becoming a rift between them. Vegeta never felt so far from his own son. Trunks had always been the understanding one. He had always been the one no one had to worry about. He went with the flow, rarely questioned, rarely bothered, and always had a positive outlook at any situation. Now, however, Trunks was shifting. Vegeta could see it in the boys eyes, in his fake smile and his false laugh. There was heavy stress that Vegeta didn't know how to relieve.

He tried to speak to Bulma about it.

"What the hell is that boy's problem?" Vegeta had growled last night.

Bulma was curled into a tight ball, an odd position for her to sleep in, hugging her pillow, another odd thing for her to do. "He's just struggling with this baby thing." She whispered half asleep.

Vegeta continued his steady pace. There was more than that. There had to be. Whether Bulma knew that or not, he didn't know but she gave him no more information.

Vegeta wasn't good at communicating. As prior examples have already proven. But he also wasn't good at letting things just run there course and not wanting to be involved in the most nosiest sort of way.

He spotted Bulma walking from a distance. She was coming home from work. She was a little late from the angle of the sun. She better start making dinner now. He was starving.

She met up with him on the porch. She smiled a weak smile. Her cheeks were red, her breath came in airy puffs. It was quite cold, Vegeta suddenly remembered. Vegeta's brows knit following her inside. "When's dinner?"

"We're going to order out, okay? Get what you want." She stepped into the elevator discontinuing any conversation he may have wanted.

She was another problem. Bulma continued on with this false okay appearance just as well as Trunks did. They were both made of the same stuff. She would lie to him and tell him she was fine. He could hear her throwing up in the bathroom and still she would lie. He watched her get up every morning for work, half alive, and still go. If she wanted to ignore there was any problem with her health, Vegeta let her. He'll ignore it too. He could be stubborn just as well as anybody.

What Vegeta didn't understand was why it was all bothering him so damned much. He used to be so aggravated with how much the woman talked and how he could never get her to shut up.

She was going to chemo. He knew that already. Was it suppose to do this? Was it suppose to weaken her so much? Make her throw up day after day? Make her smell like rotting flesh? Each time she came into the room he had to hold his breath and quickly leave. Flashbacks were enough to take without her setting them off every time she comes near.

Trunks came in from behind and Vegeta finally realized he was still staring at the elevator doors. "So what's for dinner?"

"Order out." He snapped. No one wanted to fucking talk so he wasn't going to fucking talk. He can keep things to himself too.

-000-

**B**ulma dropped into her bed and thanked Kami that Vegeta didn't follow. Not that he would stick around anyway. He stayed away as much as he could. Bulma noticed that much at least. He pretended to be comfortable with everything but she wasn't stupid. He barely looked at her, rarely ever came near her, hasn't kissed her once since she shaved her head. She was hideous and she knew it.

It was funny how people reacted. They pulled back afraid of being touched. They kept a certain amount of distance from her, fearing they could catch it. What they saw when they looked at her was death.

Bulma had at first found it funny. Such smart and intelligent people and yet they cower around her. Now Bulma hated them. She resented every single person that pulled away from her. It only made her want to continue work each day and prove that there was nothing they could do about it. She wasn't dying. No matter how she looked on the outside.

A smell from downstairs found Bulma. Instantly her stomach rumbled in nausea and she struggled running to the bathroom. Nothing empty itself out however, there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up.

Bulma lifted weakly. She looked to the shower and decided a hot bath would be helpful. She used the counters and the tub's ledge to keep herself up on shaking legs. While the bath got ready, Bulma struggled with weak fingers to unbutton her shirt. She cringed as each button showed more of her malnourished body. Bones stuck out at weird places. Her stomach had caved in so much all of her ribs showed. Her breasts sagged as if the weight itself was crashing it. Bulma closed her eyes to the mirrors. Even naked, she didn't take off the turbin from her head. She was too ashamed even alone to do so.

Once she got in she felt better. She hated all of the negative thoughts and looks. She was tired. Too tired to deal with it anymore. Bulma looked to the phone that was tucked into the wall.

Even as she pressed the button, she was fighting with herself. She cleared her face, trying to wash away any of her struggles and pain from view. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it with her pride still in check.

Her mother's face came on the screen. She smiled pleasantly, "Bulma-dear. Your father and I were just thinking about you. I couldn't decide what to get you this year for Christmas. Your father wants to get you a brand new car but didn't we give you one last year. I could swear we did. It was the red one with the thing on the back. Oh, I don't know cars, I don't know what it was. I was thinking of getting you a new house in Hawaii. I hear it is a beautiful place and I know this one place just opened up for under 6 million. It used to be the US president's summer home. You know his wife had such great taste. I had her over for tea the other day and she was just going on about how beautiful Hawaii is. I realized I had never been, Can you imagine? Never going to Hawaii, how ridiculous. So of course I went that afternoon. I just simply fell in love with it. Now that I think about it, maybe I should just buy it for myself. Well, now I have nothing for you. Would you like a new car?"

"Mom."

"Yes, honey."

Bulma's eyes dropped and she clenched her fists tightly, "Could you help me?"

"Why with what, darling?"

Her cheeks tightened, "I need Dad to take over the company. I just can't do this by myself anymore."

"You've been doing just fine. Who told you, you need help? Don't you listen to anything Vegeta has to say. He-"

"Mom." Bulma finally lifted her eyes. "I need you."

Bulma's mom was finally speechless. Bulma smiled even as tears ran down her cheeks. "Please."

000-00

DR Takashi didn't say a word, Vegeta noted. He glared at him and roughly spat out, "Speak, damn you."

Takashi chuckled leaning his elbows on his knees. He was getting better, Vegeta could tell by the clear eyes and brushed hair. It had taken awhile but the young kid was coming around. "Vegeta you want them to talk to you, so talk to them."

"It is pointless. They tell me lies."

"Well, they don't want to worry you."

"I need no such protection. I can handle anything."

"Yes, we know that." Takashi wrote quickly on his paper. "Maybe they don't want to hear what you have to say."

Vegeta stopped pacing to glare at him. "What does that mean?"

"To be honest, you're too honest." Takashi smiled. Vegeta only strengthened his stare. Takashi quickly continued. "Humans are fickle." Vegeta snorted. "They sometimes need lies."

"That's ridiculous."

Takashi chuckled lightly. "It is however, true. You lie easily to your children do you not? If Bra asks if something's wrong you tell her no."

"That is different. She is too young."

"True. You do it for protection. You are protecting her. Well, people like Bulma and Trunks like to keep many things to themselves. All three of you are the same. You have just recently been telling Bulma the truth about your past. You were protecting her, and yourself. Well that's what they are doing. They don't want you to worry and they themselves don't want any one worrying over them. I assume Bulma is in a very bad position in her life right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She is a very powerful woman and now, she is knocked down. I can see it in the pictures on the television."

"She is sick."

"Yes, she doesn't want anyone to know about what's going on, but it's obvious everyone sees it. They treat her differently. I can only assume you treat her differently."

"Why?"

"She looks very weak. You are attracted to the power she has. That makes her your equal. Now she is like a normal human."

"She isn't normal. And it's isn't her looks that bother me. I am not so _fickle _as you _humans _are."

"I'm not saying this to anger you. I'm stating a simple fact. She is weak. Weak is a very ugly thing to you."

"It isn't her looks." Vegeta growled again.

"I'm not talking about her looks. Physically, emotionally, mentally. She is not up to your par now. And she knows it, I'm sure."

Vegeta seethed. He hated the direction that the doctor had spun this conversation and now he was facing a very rude assault. Bulma wasn't weak in the slightest. Physically, sure but not in any other form. Even if she was, he couldn't find fault in her. She was weak from medicine. He knew the results from that good enough.

Vegeta walked out onto the balcony, out of Takashi's gaze. He didn't want to admit that the human doctor was right. Bulma was not his equal anymore. She hasn't been in weeks. She's so sick it made her small and puny. She had no spine. She gave in to any quarrel. She wasn't sexual attractive anymore. Her blue eyes that were so wide and bright, were coal. Lifeless.

She was like a completely different person. And he didn't like who she had become. He couldn't still being around her when he thought these stupid things. If she knew what he was thinking, she would probably cry and make him leave.

However. All his thoughts were mute. No matter what he could think of, or what his head kept saying to him, there was something there. A bond yes, but even bonds could break. People change. Bonds change.

Was this what love was?

Vegeta's eyes widened. Was it love? All these qualities that he should detest, all these attributes that he could never stand in another person, he was still with her because of that something he felt.

Nearly ten years ago when he sacrificed his body for Bulma and Trunks, he had felt it then. That feeling that makes everything worth fighting for. That feeling that has such an amazing power. That feeling he couldn't even grasp in understanding.

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He's felt it all this time, and he never knew it. He thought it was just a connection they shared. But this was deeper than that. A connection can be severed by sickness. A connection can be broken by death. But never once had it been damaged in all their years together. Because it wasn't just a connection. It wasn't just a feeling.

It was love.

What a stupid word to call it. Such a girlie name. He was suppose to say that gay word? Out of Bulma's mouth it sounded just fine. But coming out of his? Vegeta cringed.

-00-

Vegeta was accosted with hundreds of different smells when he arrived back at his home. There were people everywhere, ones that he has never seen. They were working quickly putting up lights and wreathes and all other splendors of the holiday. Usually Bulma does this right after Thanksgiving but he was sure she had forgotten too entrapped by her work. The tree was a ridiculous size and took up nearly half the living room, hogging the exit he had made in the ceiling for it's very pointy star. Vegeta folded his arms, ready to protest when Bulma's mom came through the playroom.

"Oh Vegeta, how nice to see you. Were you hungry?"

All protesting seized in thought and he succumb to the woman's delicious backed chicken and egg rolls. Vegeta ate wonderfully. The first time in many weeks. Bulma hadn't cooked in a while and with Trunks obsessed with his pregnant woman there was no one to boss around. Vegeta had been eating take out every night this month. How he has suffered.

It took an hour to eat his fill and by the time he was done all the decorations were hung and the tree was marvelously done with hundreds of lights and ornaments. Bra walked through and dived under the tree, giggling to herself as she played with the ornaments and lights. Her puppy crawled all over her making her squeal.

Vegeta was surprised the puppy was still present. Bulma hadn't really made any effort to get to know it but she wasn't throwing it out either.

He looked over to his mother in law who was humming while she cleaned the dishes. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I've come to liven this place up. Just days till Christmas and nothing is done. Bulma is really too envolved in work. Bra needs this in her life. And so does Trunks. Where is that boy, anyway. I haven't seen him since I got here. There is take out all over the place so I suppose he already ate. I'm going to have all these leftovers."

Her voice was already numbing his senses. "How long are you staying?"

"Oh just a couple of weeks."

Vegeta's eyes bulged. Oh that certainly wasn't going to happen. He snapped to his feet and walked out the back to hop up to the next level, bursting through their balcony. "Woman." Bulma was in bed watching TV. "I will not tolerate her presence. Weeks, she says. Why is she here? I demand she leave at once."

"You demand it, huh?" Bulma was less than thrilled to see him, he noted.

Vegeta hated that tone. He knew the 'fight' tone, the 'annoyed' tone, the 'sad' tone, the 'bitch' tone, ect. But this was a different one altogether. It was a mixture of 'annoyed' with a bit of 'sad' with a sprinkle of 'tired' and with a dash of 'leave me alone'. Her eyes didn't even leave the damned TV.

Her smell caught in his nose. Vegeta left.

-00-

Bulma looked out of the balcony, her brows knit in utter surprise. He just left. When the hell had that ever happened before? If depression wasn't so high in her registry she probably would have found that funny. But she knew why he left. He didn't want to be around her.

Maybe he was coming to that fine reality that he didn't love her. Hell, who could love her now?


	41. A Long December

Author's Note. **Dances-with-pen** I wanted to address the point you made in your review. I haven't given Nesa a big part in my story because she really isn't a part of the story. I'm using her, yes but it's more to awaken Trunks' character then anything else. As seen in the past Trunks has been very understanding and very private about his own strife. Nesa is helping him. And for teens that are so foolishly falling in love and having babies when they are so young, I wanted it to be a part of this story as well because it happens A LOT. And it changes EVERYTHING. Including who you are. I had to make Trunks change, otherwise, he'd be secretly hurting for the rest of his life. I want that for him. So he won't suffer.

Anyway, long and ridiculous, I apologize. Thank you for the reviews. Can't wait to hear what you think on this next chapter ;) enjoy, hehehe.

Chapter 41-A long December

I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower,  
Makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her  
And its been a long December and there's reason to believe  
Maybe this year will be better than the last  
I cant remember all the times I tried to tell my myself  
To hold on to these moments as they pass

-00-

Christmas morning. Bulma groaned. She stared at the clock. Her daughter had recently knocked on the door, calling for her. As terrible as it may sound, she had completely ignored her. She didn't want to ever get out of bed again. The TV was still on from last night. It was the only comfort she had when sleeping alone. She had stared at her door most of the night, preying Vegeta would come sleep with her finally but again she was left disappointed.

The door knob jiggled. "It's your mother, Bulma."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Saying nothing, perhaps her mom would get the hint and leave her alone. A few more knocks, and a few more calls before finally she gave up. Bulma grabbed her remote to find something to watch that wouldn't have her gagging Christmas cheer.

Then her door knob cracked and broke. "That's a good boy." Her mom stated and pushed open the door, humming, without a care in the world. "Time to get up, Bulma dear."

Bulma glared at her. "Go away."

"It's Christmas morning. Bra wants to open gifts."

"Record it for me." Bulma hid her face when her mother drew the curtains. The sunlight lightened above her.

"Don't be silly. Let's get you showered and dressed."

Bulma huffed, tearing the blankets from her and growling, "I'm not an invalid. I said I'm not going."

Her mother was unaffected. Her broad dumb smile never faltering. "You are a mother Bulma, your children come first."

If anything, Bulma hated being treated like a kid. But her mother knew how to push the right buttons. Being treated like a _weak _kid, was definitely worse. "Don't talk to me like that. I don't need you. The children are fine and they will still be fine even if you aren't here."

Her mother went to her closet in search of some good holiday clothes. "What do you want to wear today? Red is a good color for you."

"Mom, get out! I'm sick and I want to be left alone."

Her mother came out of the closet, dropping the shirt on the bed. "I'll come back in ten minutes to make sure your up. Be sure to put some make up on, your eyes are a little dark." Bulma threw her pillow at the closing door.

-00-

Vegeta sat on the far end of the couch drinking hot chocolate, staring down Nesa, sitting on the opposite end nervously picking at her skirt. Trunks sat on the couch's arm, holding one of her hands and drinking his own cup of mocha. Bra was chasing the puppy behind the couch and Briefs was cooking, singing to some holiday music.

It was definitely not the best choice he had been given. However he's been around Bulma long enough to know holidays are for 'family and not spent sweating like a wildebeest and fighting invisible serial killers.' That was last Christmas's motto.

Besides, Briefs said if he didn't stay with the family he would miss out on all the food. So here he was.

His attention was somewhere else however. Bulma was upstairs. She was moving around. It was about time that woman came and suffered with him. Apparently Trunks had big news he wanted to tell everyone. Vegeta couldn't fathom any more 'good news' considering the last piece was about Nesa's getting pregnant. Marriage would be absolutely worse considering.

Vegeta glared harder now. Was that the news? Over his dead body.

Bra came up to his lap, nearly spilling his drink. "Can we open now?"

Mrs. Briefs replied, "Once your mother comes down."

"But she's never coming down." Bra complained.

"She'll be down in just a moment."

"But that's what you said an hour ago." It was true, they had been waiting for Bulma for a while now and it was becoming more annoying than normal.

The elevator binged and Bulma smiled happily. Bra ran to her hugging her, "Can we open presents now?"

"Of course, baby girl." Bra shrilled and ran to the tree pulling out the boxes she already had her eye on. Bulma's eyes caught Nesa and Vegeta saw her stall just slightly. "Nesa. What a pleasant surprise."

Nesa got up and held out her hand that Bulma shook. "Thank you for letting me come." Bulma's blue eyes flicked to Trunks and back again.

"Well, it's Christmas." The strain in her voice would have gone undetected but Vegeta heard it. He hid his chuckle behind his drink.

He took note that Bulma stayed well away from him. When she did happen to come near he would manage to shuffle off in the opposite direction. They were like magnets. He was sure his son saw the way they acted but the boy wouldn't say a thing. Bra was oblivious to her parents' problems, dealing with her own trying to untie bow strings.

It was all a show. Bulma smiled and laughed with Bra, sitting on the floor with her and helping. The pup ran all around them, stumbling over himself in his excitement. The presents were a surprise in and of themselves. Bulma hadn't gone out in public since she cut her hair. And from the news he watched last night, she had finally given in and handed her father back the company. Hence his absence.

Maybe now they could deal with their own private situation.

He would try to and be with her tonight. If she let him. This rift between them, as little as it was in the beginning had become a valley. Nothing had been said or done but time just seemed to stretch their connection.

Vegeta grabbed his head. He didn't get many flashbacks now. The memories weren't so constant and sleeping was now a blessing. But he did get headaches from time to time. A side effect he would live with if it meant leaving his past behind.

When all the presents were finally open, Vegeta went to finish off the rest of the candy that had been spread about for decorations. Why use candy for décor? What the hell was the point of that? He had gotten scowled enough the past couple of days, he be damned if he was going to wait until after Christmas to finish off Christmas candy. The old bat of a woman didn't say anything yet. She better not either. He'd tell her exactly what he thought of her then.

"Vegeta, you don't want to spoil dinner." Her high pitched voice was able to cut through all the commotion from her spot in the kitchen. Vegeta glared, his fingers tightening around the piece of chocolate he had in his hand. He cursed and threw it back on the pile, stomping his way to the playroom, "Just five minutes. Dinner's almost done."

Mumbles of curses strung out of his mouth, in whispers, to alleviate his frustration. He came to sudden stall when Bulma was standing on the back porch, leaning against the snow covered railing. "You shouldn't be out here." Despite his distance, he still wanted her to be safe. Being out here in such little attire could make her sicker. He learned at least that much over the years.

It was a stupid thing for him to say, considering. "I can take care of myself." She replied briskly.

"Hmph." Vegeta began his descent on the stairs.

"If you want to leave, I'll understand." He looked back at her questionably. "I knew this would happen. I asked you to leave before. But now that you see exactly what's happened, you can still go."

Oh, she was still on this kick, was she? Didn't she know that if he had wanted to leave, he would have been long gone? But since she had brought up the subject, he might as well come clean. "You are different." She nodded her head. The towel was still ever pleasant, hiding the disgrace Bulma felt. "You smell like a rotting carcass."

Her eyes got dark at that. It had hurt her more than it had angered her. He knew the difference in her eyes. Yet the truth had to be said. She had to understand. "These drugs I take help enough that I don't fall under a flashback spell. I'm sure if I stayed close for a long enough time, I'd revert back to that time. That is the only reason I stay away. Anything else, is your imagination."

"Bullshit. You think I'm fucking hideous."

"I've always thought you were hideous." Vegeta began to step down again. "Now get back inside." Her amplified cursing were a blessing to his ears. She was still there underneath all the decay. It would just take time for her to strengthen. Vegeta was relieved.

-00-

They normally go to Goku's in the evening on the holidays but Bulma couldn't go and they had all decided to stay with her. She liked that. It had been weeks since she spent time with her children and she loved watching them play with their new toys. After dinner was finished they sat down for another round of gifts. It was her gifts she hadn't given out yet. She was glad to be in a better mood than this morning. She had apologized to her mother and waved as she left to go spend the evening with her dad.

Bra was easy to amuse. A plastic kitchen set had her making hamburgers for everyone. Vegeta didn't understand it in the least so when she had handed him the phony food imitation he smelt it first before throwing it down. She had screamed and stomped her foot. Which was the reason she was pouting in the corner.

Trunks wasn't so easily sated. Her mother had tried to get him what a normal human teenager would want. There were two problems with that. Trunks got whatever new came out before it hit stores. And he was a genius. So he already mastered whatever electronic device there was. He had been hard to please ever since he was eight. He pretended well of course but Bulma and he had the same mind. So She was proud of herself that before she had gotten so sick she had already gotten Trunks his Christmas present. There was no other gift a near 18 year old would want besides a car.

Then of course there was Vegeta. Nothing besides the moon and stars were good enough and Kami-forbid she ever try to introduce him to anything new. She had laughed quietly of course when he had opened her mother's present which were a nice set of pajama pants and matching slippers. Despite his glare and horrible use of coarse words, she'd find him one morning with him wearing it. Even though he was set in his own ways, he conducted his own experiments privately. She was lucky enough to catch him in those moments.

Bulma had deduced that the only thing still left for him to try was a car as well.

"Dad, I can totally teach you how to drive." Trunks quickly ventured with excitement.

"Hell no." He tossed the capsule back to Bulma and grabbed another piece of candy. He was surely going through it fast. The wrappings were all over the coffee table.

"It will be fun." He tried to persuade.

Bulma knew Vegeta would give in. He always gave in.

When everything got cleaned up, she popped in a Disney movie and allowed Bra out of the corner. She apologized because she knew she had to but damn it to hell if she refused to give Vegeta anymore of her delicious and expertly cooked plastic food.

Bulma looked down to her son who was laying on the floor with his pregnant girlfriend curled up against his side. "Didn't you say you wanted to tell us something?"

Vegeta looked down at him from his reclined position in his favorite chair, still snacking on any bit of candy still in reach. Wrappers collected in the side of his chair. She rolled her eyes.

Trunks' face went beat red before he cleared his throat. "Nah, it's not important."

Bulma shrugged and continued watching the movie. She smiled in accomplishment. He better not ruin tonight with the disastrous news of engagement. She would kill him. Bulma wasn't stupid however. She saw the ring on the woman's finger as bright as day. It's the biggest rock she'd seen in a long time. She was too tired and sick to deal with that right now. She was going to hold it off for as long as she could.

Bulma looked down at her ring. She wondered if she should get it upgraded. Couldn't have a nineteen year old hoochy with a better ring than her. She wasn't rich for nothing.

Bra was asleep by the time the movie was over. Bulma was nearly out too. Vegeta took Bra up while Trunks took Nesa home. And home she better go. Bulma didn't care if she was already pregnant, she wasn't going to let them have their fun anymore.

Bulma went straight to her room, shutting the door behind her. She knew Vegeta would stay away. She hated the reason he had given her but at least she understood it. Her worse thought was he found her too sickly to be with. Bulma knew he liked power. He liked a dominating female for a counterpart, one that matched his own persona. It was obvious to see she didn't have that in her now.

If he had met years ago as she was now, he wouldn't have given her a second look. Hell, he'd probably had killed her. But time has changed and so has he. She believed that now. It made her smile and actually feel better about her own self.

Bulma was freezing to the bone. Putting the heat up anymore would make the kids complain so her only option was to take a hot steaming bath before bed. She liked taking baths, now that she had time to do it. When the hot water hit her freezing toes she hissed her whole way down but smiled when she rested comfortably. The jets were on low, soothing her back.

She wished Vegeta was here. Nothing hurt more than being so beautiful and so desirable to every man on the planet and then becoming this: a walking corpse. She was disgusted with herself, barely able to look at herself in the mirror. But she wanted that comfort. Being wrapped in Vegeta's arms. Making him sweat and pant. Feeling every muscle he possessed and running her hand down his perfect abs to his perfect-

Bulma bit her lip looking out the bathroom door she had left open. She was glad he hadn't come. If anything else, she could have a good night by herself.

Bulma slide her hand down her stomach. Her breathing increasing the further down she went. She closed her eyes, thinking only of her husband and how well he performed with her in his arms. She imagined his groans. His heavy breath on her neck and the strong taunt muscles that moved in sync with each thrust he made.

"I thought- " Bulma flung up, her eyes wide open catching Vegeta leaned against the doorway. "you were tired."

Bulma glared up at him. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment but her anger was proving powerful. "I thought I smelt like a dead corpse."

"A rotting corpse," Her eyes set at that. He smirked and began to take off his clothes.

Her anger slowly ebbed. "What are you doing?"

"Your scent is disguised well."

"You're a fucking asshole. Get out of here." She wasn't much of a threat soaking wet and red in the face. Vegeta got in and Bulma stood to get out. He grabbed her and forced her down on his lap. Water splashed everywhere, soaking the floor. "You think you can just show up out of the blue and expect me-" Vegeta shut her up easily. His fingers dove deep into her. Her mouth widened with unsaid, forgotten words.

It was easy for him to find her spot, he had it memorized the first night she came to him. He hit it over and over again. Her body shuddered each time and her grip could have been painful. It was her nails that caused any bit of pain. He loved it though.

She came quick and collapsed against him. Her toweled head laid against his shoulder. He hated that thing. He had shared with her the most humiliating and shameful things that could ever befall on someone. To believe that a bald scalp would have any effect on him was insulting. He let her keep it though. If it helped her any, he'd let her have it. Kami knew he couldn't help.

Vegeta waited patiently. And when she finally came too, her lips were attacking his. Her tongue touched his and he grabbed the back of her to deepen the kiss. She moved recklessly, trying to get him inside quickly. The tub was thankfully built for two or three people so he maneuvered her and sat her down upon him. He groaned against her mouth and she to him. Her smile was felt and they separated in their kiss and catch each other's eye. "I've missed you." She whispered, moving on him. Her breasts kept knocking him in the chin so he grasped a nipple with his mouth.

It didn't take her long to get tired and Vegeta was everything but a one-minute man. He squeezed her tight ass and thighs, keeping her moving against him. Her head laid upon his shoulder. Her pants were right against his ear and he had to keep his mind occupied so as not to prove himself wrong.

When her breath hitched, he gave up and came together with her, making her move just lightly to keep the pleasure riding.

The tub was half empty by the time Bulma came back to the present. She looked over the rim and groaned, "I'm not cleaning that up."

"Get the old bat to do it."

"I'm not having my mother clean up our mess." Vegeta shrugged.

They didn't make any move to leave the drained tub resting against the grooves of the bathtub and against each other. Bulma had a smile on her lips. A genuine smile she hadn't had in weeks. She traced his muscles and giggled when they twitched against her.

"Your flashbacks are gone?"

"Partly. Enough now."

"No side effects?"

"Blasted headaches."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." He made a noise in his chest as a response.

The water was getting cold. Bulma didn't want to leave. She wanted this night to last forever. "My last treatment is tomorrow. Then things can finally go back to normal."

"When have you ever wanted normal?" Vegeta gruffed. He lifted them to their feet, watching Bulma for any sudden weakness because Kami she was so damned weak. Her body was so malnourished and scrawny, he hadn't even noticed how much until now, staring at her naked form as she dried herself with a towel.

She must have sensed it because her eyes dropped and the towel wrapped her form from his gaze. She was going to walk out without another word. He grabbed a towel fro himself, watching her stand in the doorway with her back to him. He wondered what she wanted to say but didn't press.

"I'll be better soon. I won't be like this forever."

Bulma didn't expect him to say anything so she continued out to the bedroom to grab her pajamas. She was surprised when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "It doesn't matter." He plainly stated.

A smile was her only reply and he kissed her lips so softly that she could do nothing else but watch him dress and leave out their balcony. She sat down on the bed when the door shut. It was a great way to end a Christmas day.


	42. Mama Said

**Author's note**: I'm still kicking guys. I couldn't find good lyrics for this and then finally I happened upon them. Don't get too mad about this chapter. It was suddenly decided upon. But I like this better and I think you will too. Thanks for your reviews, Bra's hair color is noted :)

* * *

**Chapter 42-Part one- Mama Said**

Let my heart go. Let your son grow. Mama, let my heart go, or let this heart be still

* * *

Vegeta had currently taken a break in his dinner. The entertainment was about to hit the fan and he was not going to miss it. As remarkable as that is for a Sayian, the entertainment would be worth the wait. His eyes kept switching from Bulma who sat at the opposite end of the table freshly dressed with a towel thing still around her bald scalp. And then to Trunks who hadn't moved in the last ten minutes since they started this farce of a meal.

Bulma reached across the table, reaching so her hand would be visible subtly and the big ring she had recently bought would be harder to ignore than the sun in the sky. She grabbed the potatoes, smacking them on her plate and placed the bowl down again, stretching her hand just slightly as a hand model might.

Trunks clenched and unclenched his teeth. Vegeta had rarely ever seen Trunks so mad. When he was a young brat he had many tantrums where he shot off at the mouth against his mother and they would proceed to have a screaming match. Those had been just as humorous. This was a different type of battle. Trunks ki keep twitching so even underneath the felicity Vegeta kept on eye on Trunks just in case his Sayian rage crossed the line.

To catch anyone up to date, yesterday Trunks had finally told everyone that he had proposed to Nesa. As meaningless as that was to Vegeta, Bulma had embraced her typical phase: screaming to her heart's content. It was good to see that Bulma had gotten over her self-pity party and was now back in control of things. The old Briefs still came to help out in the mornings but left after preparing dinner. Bulma worked in her private dwellings allowing her father to continue his position at the company so the stress wasn't unbearable.

He still saw her less but she made it a point to take baths at night so for at least an hour a day they could meet up. Now that the new year had come and gone, it started off well.

Vegeta shifted in his seat, wondering if he could start eating again. He didn't want the sound of chewing to drown out any comments though.

Oh, the reason Trunks was so angry was a hilarious one. Yesterday Trunks told Bulma that he needn't her permission to get married. He would be turning seventeen next month and that meant he would gain independence according to Japan's age system.

It had been a stupid thing for Trunks to say. Never tell Bulma she can't do something. He had learned that well and only did it when he really wanted her to do it.

Bulma had gone and with money influence changed the age of maturity to twenty-four. Her level of power had never been completely gone, Vegeta realized. Even sick she could take this entire world into the palm of her hand. If that wasn't power, he didn't know what was. It was hot too.

"You can't control my life."

Vegeta was shocked by the boy. Had he learned nothing growing up with this woman? Was he blind now that he had a human to mate with? Bulma could do absolutely anything.

"Apparently until you're 24 I can." She nearly sung in her smug tone.

Trunks flung back his chair and it hit the floor, jolting Bra from playing with her food. "It's not fair!" He hollered then turning to a surprised Vegeta, "Dad, tell her she can't do this?" Vegeta nearly busted out laughing.

Bulma snatched back the attention, "Don't you get your father into this. It's not his fault you're an idiot."

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions. You can't stop this baby from coming, no matter how much money you've got behind you."

Bulma stood, placing her hands on the table, glaring deadly, "Believe I've got enough money for you to never see her again."

"You wouldn't!"

"I won't if you don't stop this stupid idea in your head that you've got to throw your life away for some girl!"

"I'm not throwing away anything!"

"You're seventeen! Ten years from now you're going to thank me!"

"I'll never thank you! You're trying to make me miserable."

"Yes, that is my general goal in life. It's the reason I bore you just so I could make you miserable!"

"For once can't I live my life the way I want to live it!"

"Oh, shut up! I've let you live your life exactly the way you've wanted. It's not my fault that you fucked it up! Now I've got to clean up the damn mess!"

"I don't want you to do anything! Just leave me alone! Leave Nesa alone! We are going to get married! Because I love her!"

"Like you have any idea what love is!"

"Oh you're the prime example, huh mom! You're married to a narcissist!" Vegeta's eye cocked. He shrugged. It was true. "You're a narcissist yourself! The only reason you married was because you had a baby! You saying I'm a mistake!"

"Certainly seem like one now!"

"You're impossible! I'm marrying Nesa! Stay out of my business! Stay out of my life!"

"Fine then move out and get a damn job!"

"Don't think I won't!"

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Trunks took off out the kitchen balcony. Bulma dropped in her seat, exhausted. She huffed and puffed, "Can you believe him?" She went on, stabbing the crap out of her chicken and potatoes. "Ungrateful, spoiled rotten."

Vegeta stared at her. Humor was on his lips and he had just the nerve to keep her going. "Why _are_ you involved?"

Her wild blue eyes snapped up at him with rage so well known he basked in the sight. "Why? Are you fucking kidding me! He's our son, Vegeta, don't you care at all?" She flung herself out of her chair, "Of course not, you've never given a rat's ass what your son does or doesn't do. Hell, he could be homo on the streets smoking crack for all you fucking care, wouldn't make a fucking difference!

Homo? Vegeta raised a brow as she walked out of the room. He would have to look that one up. "Daddy?" Bra voiced questionably. "What's Homo?"

Vegeta frowned. He would never admit to anyone beside Bulma of being ignorant to the human language. Especially to Bra. His eyes scanned over the large empty kitchen trying to spot anything that could possibly relate to the subject at hand and just at that moment, Bra's puppy barked up at him wanting scraps. "It's a dog."

"Pudly's a Homo?" Vegeta nodded. She didn't like it but she continued her meal and so did he. Thankfully it was in peace now.

* * *

Trunks hadn't come home that night. Was she really that surprised? Vegeta watched her lying in the tub confused on the tears that had fallen in his absence. He undressed and dipped himself in, her attention now on him. She forced a smile which Vegeta growled out. Faking was a big insult in his opinion. She knew that too and still she tried.

"He's old enough." Vegeta ventured.

"don't."

"At thirteen a Sayian is forced to leave. Sometimes even as a baby still."

"Don't, please."

"He would have conquered the whole universe by now."

"Vegeta." She bit glaring at him. "Shut up. I don't want to argue with you too." Vegeta sighed unhappy but unwilling to miss out on sex to fight further. "Where is he?"

"Where else? With that girl."

"Is he still mad?"

Vegeta didn't want her to know how much he really pays attention to his son he is out of the house. It's not like he does it consciously, though. It's second nature. "He's sleeping."

"When will this nightmare be over?" She groaned, hiding her eyes. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"Before what?" There was no place Vegeta would rather be. He was...hurt-loosely used- that she would.

"Before everything. Before the baby, before cancer, before your nightmares, before everything became so much harder."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. She was certainly being over dramtic. He was not the person to come to about meaningless wishes. Voicing his dislike wasn't an option if mating was still in the future. Ahh, the future, what a thing to look forward too. Bulma on top of him, moaning his name-

Vegeta moved his hand, to hide his betraying body part. Least he get caught desiring while his mate's 'suffering' and be called an insensitive prick as she leaves him alone to deal with his problem.

"I want to get back to work. I want to go to the Convention this weekend. I want to be a part of the world again! I hate this monk shit, living in this damned house with no escape." Vegeta's brows knit. She acted like this life was a prison. Any more insults and he will leave, sex be damned.

"Go to the Convention." Vegeta didn't know about any convention but whatever.

Her hand snapped away from her face, glaring at him. "I can't like this! Are you kidding? Oh, I could just hear them. You don't know the people I deal with at those freaking things."

"Then why go?"

"Why? Because of the money! I show up with my brand new line of living organs and I'd smash that smile off their damned faces. They wouldn't even know what hit them."

"From the blueprints I gave you?"

She nodded happily. "They are almost finished now. It took some time for them to grow. I didn't want to show them off yet until we had our first test subject. Dad got it started last week. The person and the organ are doing great. It would be so perfect to show up and see them. But I have to miss it." She sighed, lowering herself back from her excitement. "It was suppose to help my image. All the critics say I'm all about destruction with the hundreds artillery I've created."

Vegeta found himself staring at the ceiling in boredom. It wasn't he wasn't interested in what his mate was going on about. It's just not the topic that would get her to move closer and screw him. His brows scrunched in question. What would get her on top of him? Something witty or something sarcastic? Was she even in the mood? Probably not. Then why bathe? Just to lure him in here, thinking their might be sex so he'll stick around and listen to her drone on and on about boring shit. Vegeta snapped his head up, his eyes catching his mate's smirking face.

"You were pretty distracted if you just figured it out now. Thanks for listening to me." Bulma got up, the water sliding off her and dripping. Her beasts looked enormous from here. He grabbed her before she could move though. "No, Vegeta, I don't want sex right now." She pushed against him gripping the edge to get out of the tub. "Vegeta, enough." She slapped his arm.

Of course she had to fight it because she knew how much he loved it when she fought. He growled, grabbing her face to see if she was serious. Sure enough she looked at him with impatience. "Don't play with me again." He shoved her away.

"It's fun." She giggled, crawling out of the bath. "Don't be mad." She leaned over, her breasts coming together and so close to him, he imagined them suffocating him. She kissed him on his distracted lips.

He snapped his head away, she only laughed at him. "Bitch." He bit.

* * *

Sleep hadn't come. He waited only for Bulma to wake before he too got up and went straight into the GR, before the sun had time to catch his dialated eyes.

Vegeta pushed his fists through the pain. His head vibrated with each movement, the pain coming in sharp waves that blurred his vision. He kicked the air, flipping upside down, bringing a fist on the ground. He clenched his teeth, barely able to see the floor through the sharpness of the agony. Dizziness rolled and his fist flattened to catch his body.

A migraine. Vegeta never knew such a thing existed . Doctor Takashi had explained the details clear enough. The first one he ever had he thought he was dying. Talking to Bulma about it wasn't an option. She would make a new medicine, try a new direction and ruin the progress he's made with this one. Memories were so distant it's like they never happened. It was relieving. The stress was gone. And he found his temper wasn't so quick to bite with Kakarot around. Their weekly battles started up again and it gave him something to look forward to. It was nice to have a goal again. He had forgotten all about it in the many months of fighting with other numerous invisible opponents.

Everything would be great-loosely used- if it wasn't for the damned pain. The great Prince of the universe bed-ridden by a headache. Oh, if ghosts could taunt.

Sweat poured off of him. Sayians sweat a ton to begin with, a physical method to keep from getting fat. But he barely had gotten started with training before the room got sweltering hot and bombarded his hate with ravenous pain.

What do humans do to fight migraines? Take pills probably. It's their answer for everything. Sad? Pills. Mad? Pills. Hungry? Pills. Fighting invisible creatures of the past? Pills!

Vegeta left the GR, however his body felt like it was under a thousand gravity still. His feet dragged. He forced more ki into his system just to stop from falling. From the view of the sun he had been in there for hours trying to physically kill the pain inside. He forced his awareness to Bulma, finding her at the harpy's place, he checked on Trunks who was at his girlfriend's again. He didn't bother searching for Bra. She would be somewhere safe, he didn't need to expose himself any further. He sighed out, shutting off his instincts and any other thought that could still be lingering.

With no one home, it won't be noticed if he rambled through the medicine cabinet for any pain pills.

He hopped up to the bedroom, growling violently at the nausea that rolled in his stomach. He put a hand to the wall to stop himself from falling over. Of what he would give if he could just fight his demons instead of this annoyingly strong pain. Nothing could describe and nothing could compare. Being hit in the face by Kakarot's kama-thingy wouldn't even feel this bad.

He turned the light on in the bathroom only to snap it off again and held his eyes. It was nicer in the dark, anyway. With the sunlight from the balcony he could see good enough. He searched the mirror cabinet, throwing useless stuff to the side. Bandaids, gauze, Pepto. He stopped and unscrewed the lid. Sniffing it Vegeta instantly gulped it down. He didn't care what it was it tastes delicious. He continued shifting through the crap, taking a swallow and savoring the taste. He licked his lips. Why didn't he have this to drink in the kitchen?

Vegeta grabbed found a pill bottle that said headache on it and with using the pepto as a chaser, downed the many pills. This wasn't overdosing as he recalled Bulma's violent reaction to his three days missing moment a couple weeks ago. Human drugs have little effect on him. The drug he took before had been upgraded to handle his fast blood system. So he wasn't being stupid.

Vegeta was triumphant when he snatched another that said migraine and took the rest of those pills as well.

Still sipping on the pepto Vegeta collapsed on the bed, wishing someone could turn off the sun. He thought about turning on the TV but he wasn't sure the human voices wouldn't vibrate his brain so he didn't bother. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to end.

* * *

Bulma, having nothing else to do since Vegeta was in the GR for lunch, went bragging to her co-workers on how she had outsmarted Trunks in this free-for-all, naturally. She needed that reassurance because during the night her thoughts had run wild and now she wasn't so sure. And Bulma was _always_ sure. Her co-workers laughed through they're concern. The pity in their eyes was disgusting and it didn't take long before she couldn't handle being around them. She didn't want to be fucking pitied. She wanted to be feared. How many would she have to fire around here? She looked about only being upset further. They all had the same damn looks. She didn't feel like hiring a brand new staff. Way too much paper work.

She tried to get a laugh from her mother with what was going on but that only back fired as she felt the need to remind Bulma how rebellious she had been as a child and all the many times they had sent out a search team when she hadn't contacted her parents after four or five days.

That was annoying to say the least so her next target had been Chi-Chi. She didn't know what she had expected when she decided to go over there and brag about her win, but it certainly wasn't what she had wanted it to be.

Chi-Chi had agreed with her. Chi-Chi had said she would have done the same. Chi-Chi had been happy that the law had changed so now Goten couldn't leave the house.

That's when her victory crash landed.

Driving home her attention was elsewhere from the way she bit her lip. When had she forgotten what it was like to be a kid? When had she overlooked what it was like to be in love? How many years had it been when she became a grown up?

She didn't feel old. The years come and go but she never felt like an adult. She never felt like she had changed any from the time she was sixteen. Sure, she knew so much more than she had before but that hadn't changed her personality. She was still young, energetic, optimistic, hopeful about the future, and still wondering when she was finally going to become a mature adult.

She remembered all the things she did as a kid. Going searching for dragonballs at fifteen. Having sex with Yamacha at sixteen. Flying to Namek at seventeen. Meeting Vegeta at eighteen. Ditching Yamacha and going for Vegeta at nineteen. Having his child at twenty. Fighting Cell at twenty-one.

What would she had done if her father had denied her? She would have done it anyway.

Kami, and she here was denying Trunks to marry, have a baby, and have a normal human life. He was young, it was true. It sucked that he wanted this. It sucked that she was going to become a grandma. And it sucked that besides postponing it, she couldn't stop it.

Would she be so against it if he was leaving for outer-space to discover worlds unknown and find a mate from a whole other dimension?

She would have let him go. So why was this adventure any different? If anything it was safer. She should be thankful that he was settling for something less dangerous.

Settling. And that's where the clincher came. She thought he was settling. He had such potential there were limitless things he could do. He could become the next emperor, president, Universal King—anything! He was seventeen for kami's sake!

Bulma chuckled shaking her head as a huge sigh left her. Maybe her father had thought the same. But instead of fighting it, he realized that getting in the way would have caused such a rift between them. He thought it more important to be with her through her discovers, to help her through the bad and rejoice in the good. And know there was still time to do something grand. Bulma hadn't suffered when Trunks was born. It was and still is a grand adventure. There was still time. Trunks still had time to do everything he could possibly do. This wasn't death, despite how it may seem.

"Ah, damn it." She whispered. She was giving in to inevitably. She surrendered to the future. Come what may she didn't want to lose her children. She would just have to ride the waves beside them.

She parked the car and asked the receptionist on the way in if Trunks was about. She shook her head, "He took the car a few hours ago. I could trace him if you like." She began typing on her computer.

"No." She sighed. "It's okay."

Bulma went up to the house. The puppy the only one to greet her. She pet it's ear and let him out the back which he took off on a run. She told Pilt to watch it for her. It would be nice to have a dog on the compound. Animals make people less hostile. Maybe she'd get a few more.

She went to the bedroom, ready to change from her work clothes and take a nap. Her energy sapped from all the thinking.

Bulma smiled finding Vegeta already asleep on the bed. It was odd to see him there but she liked it so she didn't say anything. She changed quick closing the blinds to darken the room. She had two hours before Bra came home from her mother's.

She climbed on the bed, leaning in to give Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. That's when her body stilled.

He wasn't breathing.


	43. The One

Author's Note: I was sure you all were going to hate me. Obviously that's not the case. Vegeta can't die. He too freaking hot. I got this out quick because of the cliffhanger. I think you'll find it interesting.

**Chapter 43- The One**

Everyone makes one mistake  
One more time for old times sake  
One more time before the feeling fades

One that's born of memories  
One more bruise you gave to me  
One more test just how much can I take?

~~~ Flashback~~~

_Demons. Short for Dementias. Beings too powerful for the universe to create yet existed in spite. And Frieza sought them. _

_No one has ever seen a Demon. They're ghosts in the wind. Beings outside of time and space. And Frieza wanted them._

_The most powerful Demon, Queen Kana, with the power to travel dimensions with a blink of an eye, change perception to her will, and brings gods to their knees; And Frieza desired her. _

_Myth says Demons are the guardians of fate. They move you in the direction the gods demand. They raise the gun you hold to your head. They wield the knife against your opponent's neck. They fulfill the prophecies foretold in the beginning of the universes. _

_Vegeta stared across the vacant land. Blue sand whispered against the ground with the wind and up on the horizon, their bodies flicker. Ghosts, transparent in movement, whole when still. Untouchable to any other being but themselves. _

_Behind him his army gathered. Frieza's technological advancement had finally found the floating planet hiding in the rays of a bright star. His mission had given him no room for failure. Punishment would mean the Cell or worse that dead planet he had managed to escape from . Two years from both. Two years he had been obedient. Two years he wore the branded name of slave that followed him everywhere he went. Two years he had been lost in the need for more power. _

_In this mission, he will succeed and become Frieza's second in command. Finally a position worthy of notice. A position of fearful respect. _

_Vegeta gave the signal for the first wave to attack. He watched with unsteady patience. His body yearned for blood. His ancestral teachings whispering in his brain, egging him to bring his enemies to their deaths. But he stayed back, only to wait for information. The whereabouts of Queen Kana were still being located. _

_He barred his fangs wanting to lash out. To unleash his powers and force his limits to excel. With each death he will get stronger. With each planet destroyed he will reach Legendary. With each blood splattered battle, he will arrive to his ultimate goal. Super Sayian. _

_So close to it now, so close he could almost feel the pulsing in his veins. Just one more added to tip the scale. Just one more. _

_Vegeta shoved off, ignoring the calls of his commanders and informants. They had taken too long. Now they will do it his way. Body added onto body, Vegeta destroyed this once, hidden race of liars. He hated every single one of them. They had done nothing to help him achieve his goal. They hadn't helped him save his family. They hadn't helped him conquer his enemies. And they haven't helped him reach Legendary. _

_Vegeta didn't need them anyway. He was going to do it all by himself. They'll see. He was going to be the strongest monster this universe has ever known! They'll be sorry. They're regret their biggest mistake yet!_

_He flew into them, his fists pounding faces. One right after the other. Men, women, they all looked the same, it's not like it mattered. Their life essence, a clear liquid splashing on his skin, soaking his clothes with each one defeated. He relished in it. He grinned at their fear. He laughed at their screams. Oh, revenge was the best medicine!_

"_Vegeta." _

_He spun around, hearing his name. There was nothing but bodies all around but that had sounded so close. Right in his ear. He had heard it. Vegeta swung the other way but still nothing. Vegeta sent out a blast to his left just for the hell of it. _

"_Vegeta." That voice. Why did it sound so familiar. His hands balled in fists. They were playing games now. Stupid little creatures. They should know better than to mess with a Sayian. _

"_Vegeta!" _

_There! Vegeta swung and right before his eyes the queen stood before him. Her stance seven feet tall, fading in the wind. Her face flickering. Her eyes an ice blue like the sand that blew around them. _

_Vegeta laughed! "I've barely gotten started, Queen Kana. And I am far from finished. Do you wish to watch while I kill every last one you hold dear?"_

_His eyes faltered at the expression she gave him. There was no anger. No hurt or fear. Her expression was so rare, Vegeta wasn't sure he quite understood it. It was sympathy. _

"_If it will make you feel more in control, my legendary Savior, kill as many as you like."_

"_This isn't about control!" He huffed, unable to wipe the grin from his face. "This is about strength! And how little you have!"_

_She was unfazed. "By all means. Continue." _

"_I plan to." Vegeta pushed off, attacking the first one he found. A single hit to the face, it's bones caved in and blood squirted from every orifice and the body fell. Queen Kana was right beside him. Vegeta pushed off his feet, flying to the next victim, and right when that person died, Queen Kana was before him. The next one and then the next. He growled flying at her but his body went straight through and he stumbled on the sand. _

"_Go head Prince Vegeta. Kill me." She taunted. _

_He flung himself at her and tumbled to the ground, rolling onto his knees. He glared at her. _

"_Come on. Use that brutal strength of yours. Punish me, Vegeta. Hurry now."_

_Vegeta screamed,heightening his ki to his max, pushing past boundaries and limits, wanting the Super Sayian power to fill him so badly it ached. He attacked again, throwing ki blast after blast. The wasteland around them exploded here and there, huge craters erupted in the sand. All of it going straight through her. _

_He panted through an open mouth staring at her just a few feet away, un-bothered by the destruction around and the bodies at her feet. "Do you think your strength against my power will ever equal?" Her voice whispered in the wind. "Savior. Take what's left of your people and leave my planet and we shall forgive and forget Frieza's foolishness."_

"_If you are so powerful then why don't you fight!" Vegeta flew at her with fists high and slammed them right into her, then fell to the floor going straight through. He put a fist on the ground, holding himself up, his eyes going through a list of strategies in his head but nothing was working. How do you kill a person you cannot touch?_

_They had to be touchable. How else had he killed all the others?_

_And just then, the land he rested on shifted. Red gravel and black dirt replaced it, bodies disappeared into dust, and blood sucked away into oblivion. He gaped at the ground, lifting his eyes to find her staring at him as if nothing had changed. _

"_Why did you come here?"_

_Vegeta growled, "To bring you to Frieza."_

"_Why don't I believe you? Would you really place a gift like mine in his possession? To be another of you: a tool to Universal domination?"_

"_I am no tool."_

"_You are. You may be young but you know what you are. A tool. A slave. A piece of scarp caught up in a storm."_

"_I'm not a slave!" Vegeta lashed out, firing off a ki blast to watch it quake the earth a mile away. _

"_A strong slave, but a slave nonetheless." Her ice eyes looked down on him but there was no contempt in her face. Only that damned understanding. "You would kill me first, taking the penalty of Frieza's wrath. You would hide it behind blood lust and stupidity. But I know better."_

"_You know nothing of Frieza. You know nothing of me." _

_A smile softened her dark blue lips. "You don't believe that." The world transformed again. Mountainous terrain shifted the earth. Two bright suns shined with brutal heat and the wind no long blew. Stale air, waterless valleys and tumultuous canyons encircled them. _

_Vegeta didn't look around. He cared less for this planet now. It was hidden behind the monster and slave he had vowed to become. _

"_Do not deny it, Prince Vegeta. I met you before you were even born. I came to you while in the womb of your mother. I know more than you know of yourself." Vegeta stood, straightening his shoulders to hold onto the remaining pride he still held. "There is no one around to see, my Prince. No one to see who you really are." _

_His eyes searched around for any hidden spies, his scouter scanning as well. _

_They were alone. There was no one around to fool. No one around to lie to. She could see him, in every way there was to be seen. _

_Vegeta's tension slowly relaxed. The scowl that had been a skin tight mask now lifted away. The first time in two years he could be himself in someone else's company. _

_His knees weakened but he did not given in. His fists tightened at his side. A relief had washed over him. There was still a small piece of him left. A flickering flame in a hail storm. Reasoning returned. The killing intent easing. The rage and the constant aggravation trickled out of him till there was nothing left but emptiness. He was normal again. A normal fifteen year old Sayian boy._

"_There you are." She whispered with a smile. "The real Savior."_

_Vegeta scoffed, "Don't call me that."_

_Her smile faded and it took a moment for her to reply. "You've lost faith then."_

"_A few years too late." He sarcastically bit._

_His eyes watched her as she walked away from him, taking a few steps to the cliff before her. What caught his attention was the sudden flicker of light. His eyes snapped up. Before him, his stolen home. The castle stretched high with sharp needle points, made of the course rock dug from the ground. Reflections glittered against windows. Facing him was the throne room's main balcony. Over such distance he couldn't make out anything but shadows. A figure might stand in the doorway but there was no way to know for sure. _

_Vegeta dropped his gaze. He was too far gone for that to have any effect. _

"_Before you left your mother's womb, I had visited. I had warned them. Something I rarely ever do. I told them Frieza would take you. I told them that they needed to make you strong. Or the prophecy would not come true and worlds would be destroyed and futures would be altered for generations to come. This was one future I did not wish to see." She turned back to him. A smile was on her lips and her ice eyes shined with glacier like brightness. "The prophecy can still come true, Savior." _

_Vegeta felt anger rise in his heart. He folded his arms to keep himself still. "You think that has any importance to me?"_

_Her happiness slowly withered. "Yes."_

_He chuckled at her, "So even Demons know how to lie." _

"_All is not lost, Savior. There is still time. Time to correct follies and repair the damages done."_

_Her desperation was unbecoming, Vegeta remarked. If he hated more than anything it was begging. Vegeta sneered at her. "My goals have changed." He stated and his eyes rose to the background, realizing in this dead scene it was true. He no longer wanted to be free. There was no way he could ever be free. What he wanted now was power. Power would vanquish all that stands in his way. Power will destroy the oppression, the hate, the regret. Nothing could conquer real power. _

"_Then you've forgotten what she taught you. And for that, I mourn for her."_

_Vegeta's eyes narrowed. She better not be referring to his mother. She had no right. _

"_I speak of course, of your mother." Vegeta shoved himself in the air, slamming a fist into her face only to fall to the ground with lost momentum. He clawed at the dirt, squeezing it tight, hating even the ground for not existing anymore. "Do you remember her?"_

_Vegeta stared at the dry ground searching for a face that was long ago shoved behind brick walls. He couldn't see her. Not one bit of her. What was the point? Why did he need that reminded? Doesn't he suffer enough without such a person shining in his eyes? "She's nothing."_

_The wind blew strangely. Vegeta looked out to his kingdom, it didn't move. A lifeless city more hollow than his heart. He lifted a hand, to blow it all away. It was cruel for this mirage to be. Too cruel even for someone like him. _

"_She had the blood of the gods. Send to bring you to existence. To raise you to become a Savior." Vegeta couldn't stop his head from turning toward her. _

_And there she stood. His mother. Her blood red eyes shined down at him. The wind blew her long braided hair and the red cape that dangled along her back. A hand reached out. "I've failed you again."_

_Vegeta shot a ki blast but it only went through her chest without damage. "Turn back!" He hollered rushing at her, she side-stepped him easily, her cape going through his fingers like fog. _

_The rush of wind knocked him to his knees. He knew by it, that his mother was gone, she returned back into her normal form. A part of him mourned. She had been there and he had shoved her away. He must he beyond help. _

"_She has given you the spark to become what you seek, Vegeta. But I fear, by showing you, the power you will have will do nothing but corrupt. You are on the path Frieza has made."_

_Vegeta eyes widened and went to her, "How?" He stood taking a few steps, "How do I become Legendary?"_

_Her head shook sadly. "That is not the question I wanted you to ask. How much more will you disappoint her? The Legendary you are destined for will never be yours. You've strayed too far."_

"_I've strayed?" Vegeta snarled. "I've strayed! I've killed hundreds! I've destroyed races and cities and worlds! I've done exactly everything I've been told to do! I've stayed alive! The gods have taken everything from me! I deserve Legendary!"_

_Her fading hand raised and rested on his cheek. He felt nothing of her skin. "If only the gods had given you more time, you would be the Savior the stars had predicted."_

_Vegeta clenched his teeth, "I will become a Super Saiyan."_

_Her eyes searched his for so long but his determination won. She stepped back. Sadness shined now in her eyes, Vegeta knew that look well enough. "Not in time. I see your death at the hands of Frieza. It is almost certain. And you will be added to the collection of failed prophecies." _

_Vegeta eyes widened as she walked away from him, her form fading in and out of existence. His heart raced, his breath came in swift pants. Panic. Fear. She knew too much for it to be false. He would die. He would fail. Every death would be in vain. Every life taken would be for nothing. The suffering, the torment, the heartache. _

_Vegeta hushed over and snatched her hand, without even realizing it, he grabbed a hold of her, turning her back to catch his eyes. "Then what can I do? What path is left?"_

_Her gaze searched his. Those ice clear eyes looking for any proof there was a savior still left inside. A smile stretched on her blue lips. "Planet Earth."_

"_Earth?" He knew nothing of the planet. _

"_You will be going there soon. One of the last Sayians in the universe holds the key to your absolution. If you destroy him, Prince, then Frieza is what you will become. And your heart will never be found. If the path is uncertain, look for my eyes. I will always be watching."_

"_What of Frieza? If I don't take you-"_

"_He hasn't found me. It is I, who found you. I feared, as the gods have feared, but as always, you revive our faith in you. Go now, Savior. And find your heart."_

_~~~~~~~~~~````` End_

Vegeta stared at the ceiling. With the beeping and the electric hum all around him he knew where he was. A hospital room on Earth where Bulma would be close by waiting for him to wake. He didn't remember why he was in the hospital but it wasn't unusual.

His heart.

So was this the path Queen Kana and the gods had wanted? Had he been on the path this whole time without even realizing it?

When Trunks had been born, he had thrown that life behind to settled on Earth. He had given up the quest for becoming a savior. He had surrendered to the life given to him. Now all he was is a washed up fluke. A failed prophecy. And all those lives he destroyed and the worlds had been for nothing.

Or. Or was this what the gods had planned? Had they wanted him to stay on Earth and find a wife and have a family? Why? What good could come out of this? What good was his mating to the rest of the suffering universe?

It made no fucking sense.

Vegeta's hand rose to his head. Ache suddenly took a hold of it and he lost his thoughts. He was glad to be laying down because even now the room was spinning.

"Oh good, you're awake." A male voice.

Vegeta snapped his head up in aggravation. A man in a suit sat on the chair beside him with a briefcase in his lap. He adjusted his glasses and smoothed his mustache. Vegeta had never seen him before. There was no reason for him to be in his own hospital room.

The man held up a piece of paper. "I'm Mrs. Briefs lawyer. In view of the current events, Mrs. Briefs has come to a decision that separation is a required necessity for your marriage to re-stabilize. She would like me to review the events that will take place as soon as you are released from the hospital. First, your attendance on Capsule Corps. Property is strictly prohibited. She would like to warn you that measures have been taken to ensure you follow this rule. Second, meeting with your children Bra and Trunks will only occur Fridays and Saturdays. Note that this privilege will only be granted and continued if your drug usage is under control. Third, a house, a maid, a training arena, and a weekly allowance of one million yen," He held up a capsule, placing it on the side table, "is hereby given for your living arrangements. At any time, if Mrs. Briefs feels you are in breach of this agreement, she will strip you of some, if not all, accommodations. Lastly, in the agreement," He uses his briefcase as a table, resting it on Vegeta's lap, holding a pen for him, "If there is another drug mishap, divorce will the next and final step. Sign here please."

Vegeta blinked.


	44. Don't Wanna Say Goodbye

Author's Note: Wow, and here I thought you would be pissed off at Vegeta but you guys certainly surprised me. I wasn't planning on a Chapter like this but I feel I have to defend Bulma. You guys brutally misjudged what was happening.

**Chapter 44- Don't Wanna Say Goodbye**

Sometimes... What may be the best thing for you to do

Sometimes it the hardest thing for you to do

And thats real

Cause I know that I love you

I know how I feel about you

But I also know that don't make everything alright

And for that reason I gotta say goodbye

* * *

He wasn't breathing.

"Vegeta!" She grabbed his face, his skin cold to her touch. Her heart swelled, her breath was shallow and tears were already in her eyes. "Vegeta!" Her fist in desperation pounded on his chest, trying to get through to his un-beating heart.

She rolled over to the phone. Who would she call? 911 won't help. It won't help. They couldn't help a Sayian. The doctors from her hospital, they would know. They wouldn't get here in time. He was too cold, dead too long. Seconds, minutes, too long. Too fucking long!

Bulma's hands shaking. Call Goku. Call Goku. What was his damned number again! "Fuck!" Press the button, press the fucking button. Tears blinded her, her hands shaking so terribly she couldn't push the right one.

Trunks! Where's Trunks! Trunks can save him. Trunks will know how to save him. She flung the phone, fumbling on the doorknob, running out of the room, "Trunks!" She screamed "Trunks!" No, he wasn't here. No one was here. She was alone.

She ran back in falling to the bedside, gripping his face, pleading, "Vegeta. Please. Don't leave me. Please. Please. Wake up. Wake up, damn it."

"Bulma." She swung around. Goku came through the balcony. "What happened to Vegeta? I can't feel-"

"Goku! Please!" She yanked on his arm. "He's not breathing! Do something."

"What should I do?"

"Please Goku. Anything. Save him. Save him, Goku, please." Her legs gave out and she crumbled to the floor.

All past training, every time he had blown up the GR, every time he passed out, every time he laid unconscious on the floor from overworking his body, none of that mattered. Seeing his lips blue, his body still, it broke whatever strength she had possessed, collapsed all the walls she had built

All those times before, she had been there. She had known the moment something was wrong. She had known he was hurt or in trouble. She had known. But this time, he had slipped through her fingers without the slightest warning. She had felt nothing the moment he had left this world. She should have known. Kami, she should have known.

Goku pressed his hands against Vegeta's chest. A bright light emitted from them, encircling Vegeta's body. "Please. Please." She cried.

How could she not have felt it? How could she not have felt anything? He was her world, he was the reason she breathed, the reason she lived, the reason she became the woman that she was. Everything that she was, was all because of him.

"Vegeta. Goku, please." She forced out of trembling lips and sobbing into her hands.

"I got a heart beat." He told her.

Her eyes snapped wide. Staring at him and the rising of his stomach, the sudden cough from his lips.

"Something's not right. His ki is disturbed. I don't know, I've never felt this before. He needs a doctor." Goku turned back to her still form. "Bulma. Bulma!" Her blue eyes snapped up to him. "He needs a doctor."

She couldn't get to her feet. Her body too heavy, shaking so terribly. She crawled to the phone and leaving it on the stable floor, she dialed his doctor. "I need paramedics to the third floor bedroom, please." She whispered still and defeated, staring at Vegeta from afar.

Goku began to lift him up in his arms. "There's no time." He was gone out the balcony.

The commotion gone. The stillness, the silence, the vulnerable aftermath was all that was left behind. Bulma stared at the empty spot. The impression of his body visible by the light. Bright pink caught her attention and she saw the bottle of Pepto on the nightstand. Her brows knit with tears dripping out of her eyes. Using the bed as a support Bulma made it to the bedside and took a hold of the bottle, empty now. With unstable steps she leaned against the bathroom door frame and snapped on the lights. Two battles of pain-relievers laid disregarded on the counter.

The paramedics arrived, they had already seen Goku and the crew followed them to the hospital. Two stayed behind to find Bulma. "Mrs. Briefs are you alright?" She nodded distantly. "Any idea what's wrong? It will help to diagnose him."

"Overdose." She whispered. They couldn't hear. "Overdose." She said louder. They grabbed the empty bottles and left.

"Mom!" Trunks ran into the room, grabbing her shoulders. "Where's dad? I don't feel him. What's with the medics? Are you okay?" She didn't see him. She didn't see anything staring into emptiness. "Mom!" Trunks shook her, waking her, catching her eyes. "What happened?"

"It was my fault." She whispered. "I put too much pressure. I didn't help him."

"Where is he, mom? I don't understand. What happened?"

"I should have realized. I should have done more tests. I should have realized-"

"There." Trunks looked up out the balcony. "I feel him." He ran out the doors, leaving her behind.

Bulma's body fell to the floor without her son's support. Her hand still wrapped around the bottle of Pepto. She gazed at the floor, unseeing.

Alive. He was alive.

A sob came out followed by wails of relief, filled with 'what if's and 'should have's, and guilt. The pain opened the aged old wound of Vegeta death at the hands of Buu. Yet it was a different pain, because she had felt it, the moment he died. She may not have known what it was at the time it had happened, but she had felt it.

Why hadn't she felt it?

Bulma looked up. She was surprised to find herself in the hospital on her property. There was chaos, panic, disorder. It's been too long since Vegeta had an accident with the GR. They had forgotten how to handle it. She had forgotten how to handle it.

Why had she suddenly become so weak? She was always the one to keep everyone in line when Vegeta was on his deathbed. She had been the one with tearless, fearless eyes screaming what needed to be done with no hysteria in her voice.

She sat down in a chair. She knew she would be no help like this. This frail, disgusting bit of human waste. Vegeta would be so ashamed of her reaction. He wouldn't have been able to look at her.

"Mrs. Briefs." Her body woke and her blurry eyes lifted. No more tears just swollen and hurting eyes stared at the doctor before her. His face looked grim and he knelled down in front of her. It was Od. He grasped one of her hands in his. "Bulma. As you know he took many pills. They're reacting to the Gentiline. Why was he taking such a drug?"

She forced pressure on her larynx. "Post-Traumatic."

He nodded his head. "He was on such a high-dose even two Tylenol would have caused such a reaction. Has he overdosed before?"

Her head bobbed.

"We couldn't pump his stomach. All the pills were already into his system. We don't know how he's alive. That big man must have done something." Goku saved him. Goku was able to save him time and time again. While she was utterly useless. "His heart is having trouble keeping rhythm. On any human there would be no way to save him. But I know Sayians. Keeping his heart going manually until his body recovers is our only option. It shouldn't take too long. Within the hour, his heart should start beating on it's own."

Bulma sat there. She saw Trunks momentarily pacing in the corner of her eye. He didn't try to talk to her. He was probably ashamed of her reaction as well.

Why had he taken so many pills? Bulma brought every memory in the past couple weeks trying to figure out what the problem had been. Then she remembered the headaches. Had it gotten so bad? Why hadn't he told her? She could have fixed it. She could fix anything. She should have questioned him. She should have realized that there was a problem.

She had been too busy with herself. She had been selfish and uncaring. A horrible wife to ignore the problems her husband was going through.

"Bulma." Od again. He knelled in front of her, catching her downcast eyes. "Vegeta has stabilized." Her brows knit, so soon? "It took a few hours but now his heart is beating on its own and he's breathing by himself too."

"He's," She coughed. "He's awake?"

Od's lips flattened. "No." Something was wrong. Her fingers tightened on his hand. "He's in a coma, Bulma."

That didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She would much rather him be sleeping for a while more till she could fix herself. She was too pathetic to see him. He'll wake up soon enough and she needed to be there for that, as a strong and sturdy wife.

Bulma felt Trunks sit beside her. "Mom." She shifted her eyes but otherwise didn't respond. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

That was a good question. Why was she acting like this?

Because she had trusted him. She had put so much faith in him to handle anything that came his way. And he failed. There was no war going on. There was no enemy to face. There was no threat to the human world. He was safe from death. He was immortal. No human car could run him over. No bullet could pierce his skin. No dangers. He was safe.

She had disregarded the war going on his head. She had pretended it wasn't so bad. She had lied to herself.

Enough!

Bulma stood. Her tears clearing away in a sudden instant. She wasn't going to do this. Not with Trunks here, not with doctors and nurses to whisper. Not here. She was stronger than this damn it and she was going to act that part well!

She went through the halls with her eyes wide in fury. It was the only way to pretend. Any other emotion than rage and she would not be believed. When she got to the hospital room and Vegeta laid out on a white table with lights shining down on him. Her heart fluttered but nothing more did she allow to show.

There were a team of doctors and nurses doing different things, working many machines that surrounded him. Bulma knew there was more to this than they were saying. And she was going to find out if she had to break someone's face to get it. "What's going on?"

Doctor Od went to her, "Bulma I told you, he's in a coma."

"It wouldn't be the first time. When is he going to wake up?" they had machines now that could estimate coma-patient's time of waking. It wouldn't be hard question to answer. But answer, they did not.

"There wasn't enough air to the brain, Bulma." She sent a glare at him, quickly saying he better give her an answer or he would find a new job. "A month. Maybe two. If he wakes up at all."

* * *

The first week was filled with guilt.

How many hours did she sit staring at his face, laying on a cot next to him, ignoring her work, ignoring her family, ignoring her health? She was going to be the first set of eyes he sees. It would be the only way to make up for the neglect she had given him, worrying about her own stupid problems and not those of her suffering husband.

The second week was filled with apologizes.

Kissing his unmoving fingers, touching his dry and chapped lips, hearing his steady beating heart knowing that he was in there somewhere, the only words that left her lips were apologizes. She was sorry she hadn't been there. She was sorry she hadn't known. She was sorry that she had been so weak. And if he just woke up, she'd do whatever he bids of her in a attempt at forgiveness.

The third week was filled with anger.

Why hadn't he come to her? What was he trying to prove? Help wasn't weak. She thought he realized that with all those sessions with a therapist. Was all that work for nothing? All that suffering and long hours of listening to the worst things a human could never know, had been for nothing? They were a family. Didn't he love her yet?

The forth week was filled with hate.

She had been so selfishly involved. She had wanted Vegeta to be better so she ignored the signs. Ignored the problems. She didn't even know when the last time he talked to his therapist. She didn't know if he was sleeping at night. She didn't know if he was training. She completely let all of it go with the hope that the pills were doing their job and there was no reason to worry.

A memory returned.

_Bulma screamed, "I've been handling it fine for fifteen years. I think I can handle it a bit longer."_

_"But how long? Until Vegeta is better? That won't be for years upon years. Hell, he might not ever be better." Takashi stood and went for the door to block her exit. "You say you're handling it fine? Today would never have happened if that were true. You're desperate for Vegeta to be healed but it's not going to happen over night. Everything takes time. Accept it, and accept him-"_

_"I accept him just fine!"_

_"I'm not trying to upset you-"_

_"Well, you're doing a shitty job."_

_"Vegeta needs your help. If it's not weak for him to accept it, then it won't be weak for you. Get help, Mrs. Briefs. If not for yourself, then for Vegeta. Show him that therapy isn't for the weak."_

–

And that's what it is. Desperation. A desire so deep she believed it was coming true. She had never gotten help. She had thought she was better than that. She lied to Takashi. That's why she had become so weak. Because in her eyes Vegeta was fixed. He was cured. He was happy.

She had ignored the cries for help and led him to his downfall.

Oh, what a terrible wife she was. She had no right to even sit by his side anymore . She had no right to be the first one he sees. It was all her fault!

Bulma left the hospital for the first time in four weeks. Trunks had brought her everything she had needed. The outside air was cold on her skin. She wondered what the day was today but it didn't really matter.

Bulma went straight to the bedroom, thanking her mother for Bra not being here today. She couldn't handle seeing any of her children. They would blame her too easily and its not something she needs right now. Bulma sat on the bed.

She was going to leave him. For his sake. Because she was no good for him.

A luggage laid on the bed and with slow diligence she put her stuff in it.

Stray thoughts continued in her head. He should have told her. He should have come to her. He was stupid and wrong to think she couldn't help. That's all she wanted to do was help. She had stuck by him through everything. Even when they were angry at each other, she had still been there. She would always be there.

Maybe that's what the problem was. He didn't want to get better because he knew no matter what she would be there. No matter what. He could rely on her for the rest of his life and not care if his actions hurt her. Because she would always be there. He could continue with this self-loathing and self-torment and not get any better because there wasn't enough incentive for him to get better.

So then it was decided. For the both of them, she would leave. For the both of them they would find that they had taken each other for granted. For the both of them.

He wouldn't understand. Trunks wouldn't understand and Bra wouldn't either. How could anyone understand? It would look like she was abandoning her husband and her children. It would look like she was giving up on everything. How could she make them understand?

Even if she could stay, Bulma didn't know how she would face Vegeta. She felt a sadness inside of her whenever she thought of him and having his arms wrap around her was really the only thing that would make it better. But she was angry, oh kami was she angry. She couldn't get over the dead look in his eyes. She couldn't forget the feeling of his skin. And she couldn't expel the rampant nightmares that haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

Bulma stopped again and touched his side of the bed. Cold and empty. His dead body flashed before her eyes and she had to turn away. How many things did she want to scream at him? Her hands fisted at her side. She wanted to punish him, in whatever way she could. He made her so weak!

Bulma stopped herself. No, she made herself weak. She was the problem.

Bulma shut the suitcase throwing it across the floor. She couldn't leave. The press would eat her alive. Her father wasn't strong enough anymore to take care of the company. There was so many things that needed her attention there was no possible way that she could disappear from everything.

The only option would be to make Vegeta leave.

Tears sprung up in her eyes. He wouldn't understand. He would hate her for it. But it was necessary. For the both of them to ever fix this rift, she needed him to leave. He needed a jump start. A reason to continue with the sessions and the medications. A spark had to be lit. He was tired of it all. He was giving up on ever getting fixed. He needed to know that if he refused help, he will no longer have a family.

It's harsh. It's cruel. He's use to it. He'll persevere. He'll get better just to prove he could do it. She had to believe in that. It was the only way to go through with it. "Please Vegeta. Show me you love me." She whispered.


	45. Get Over It

Okay, guys, I'm still writing. Went in a new direction, so tell me what you think.

To Maltisangit- Thank you for your review I just want to reply. It's true that what's going on with the Briefs is a lot but I find when bad things happen, a whole array of bad things happen all at once. But also, there is a reason why so many thing are happening. This chapter hints at it and so does the next and soon it will reveal itself very bluntly. Just stick with me. It will make sense. :)

And to all my readers that still hate Bulma. ** It's hilarious**. But you'll be amazed at what life throws at you that forces you to walk away. I'm not saying Bulma was right to leave him, and perhaps she wasn't but sometimes you don't always make the right decision but you try out of love and faith. That counts for something, right?

For those of you that think Vegeta's pity party is getting a little ridiculous—Enjoy.

**Chapter 46 – Get Over It**

You drag it around like a ball and chain  
You wallow in the guilt; you wallow in the pain  
You wave it like a flag, you wear it like a crown  
Got your mind in the gutter, bringin' everybody down  
Complain about the present and blame it on the past  
I'd like to find your inner child  
and kick its little ass

-0

Vegeta stared down over the mountain side. Desolation and destruction ripped the land apart. Trees still burned and animal carcasses laid here and there, raked apart and in tattered pieces. Once there had been a waterfall and once a giant lake. The heat from his power ki blasts had evaporated it all and with every hit upon the earth the rocks shattered and the formations of the mountainous terrain became a barren wasteland.

He was still so angry.

The blood on his hands was dry and cracked as he fisted them. Tearing the flesh from animal bones replaced the humans he wished to destroy. The boulders took the beatings he wished to give. And the air swallowed his curses he wished to scream. So many days now. Perhaps even weeks. And it still wasn't enough to quell the rage inside.

Vegeta's head tilted to the side. "Go away." He demanded but the creature didn't move. Vegeta let his eyes roam over the renovated forest to search for any prey but there was nothing left. Moving on would be the next step. The desire for blood was too strong to ignore for long.

Vegeta leaped off the cliff, free falling, the air pressed against him and it felt good along his terribly steaming skin. The ground was coming up quickly and Vegeta imagined how much pain it would cause to just drop into the rocks of earth. At the last second he veered upward, his chest grazing the floor before he was up higher than the clouds.

His head tilted back. A follower persistent and unrelenting in his pursuit. How many days now had he been watched? Vegeta wasn't going to give in. No matter how lonely it had gotten, he wasn't going to speak. There was nothing to talk about.

Bulma's abandonment, after it became clear exactly what was going on, was a betrayal he wouldn't forgive lightly. She had done well to keep him away. A shield surrounded capsule corps enough to burn his skin. It sucked in most of his attacks but with the humans and children inside, he dared not use his full strength. Even if it was what the bitch deserved.

Through the weeks, his rage had not lessened. Destruction and power seeped into every waking moment and the blood of animal carcasses was his drink water and the bones from their bodies he devoured to satisfy his growing appetites. It was familiar. A part of his self that had been caged and modified to fit the skin of a human lifestyle. Well, if this is what she wanted then he would bask in the pleasure of his Sayian nature.

That was until... _he _showed up.

The more he embraced the darkness and loneliness, the more the shadows of his past became a unstable bridge that kept twisting. It had scared him enough to retreat, to rebuild mental walls that had slowly begun to dismantle with each enraged blast. Anger was the emotion he thrived on. But there was more inside that protected his decaying sanity.

Living in the wild wasn't as it once was. Not with the comforts a home can bring. He wouldn't use Bulma's pity gifts, it was against his pride. Instead a broken down motel had become the next best thing. But it was empty. There was no noise. His stuff didn't get moved. His food didn't come precooked. And his clothes didn't get washed. He stayed nonetheless for a day or two. He watched TV, definitely not in the hopes of catching Bulma on the screen or to see his son but as it happened he couldn't change the channel. It was how he found out Trunks was going to marry his girlfriend on the first day of spring. He wondered what had changed Bulma's mind. She had seemed to be utterly convinced that it wasn't happening. It was odd seeing his boy on the TV. He looked older. Changed. Matured. And happy. Was it because he wasn't in the picture? Was his new fiance taking up so much of his time that he couldn't even come see his own father in exile? Vegeta flung the remote in a fit of sudden rage and the TV sparked and caught fire. It was annoyance putting it out but if he hadn't he'd have to go back into the cold outdoors.

Losing a month had thrown off all sense of time. Winter was receding and by next week his daughter's birthday would pass. Would Bulma allow her to visit then? Of course he hadn't been around on the weekends to wait for his children to show, but that didn't mean they couldn't come to him whenever they wanted. And apparently, they weren't in a rush.

After days of self-pity in the crappy hotel, admittance slowly came. He understood her decision as much as he hated it. He hadn't meant to overdose but the first time should have been enough of a warning. It should have scared him enough to effect his decisions. But it obviously hadn't. He was spiraling downward and ignoring it wasn't helping any.

It wasn't like the pills hadn't been helping. But what are such things to a Sayian? A weakness. A helper. A crutch. He didn't want to be made better. He wanted to _be_ better. And it was getting tiring, waiting for it to come. Reality was simple to see. It was never going to happen.

He was admitting defeat.

The memory of Kakarot's victory seemed like a common mockery. Mental illness and Kakarot seem to go hand in hand. Vegeta had to laugh at that.

And just as the gods have decided that Kakarot was going to defeat him, they decided he was going to suffer. There is no help and there is no fixing.

"Vegeta." the pursuer called to him.

Vegeta veered to the right, finding another empty location of trees and mountainous terrain to destroy. He scanned it for humans but there was always a chance he'd miss it. Human ki's are so very weak. He dropped in the center, his eyes searching, flipping wildly for the flash of animal, a whiff of their scent, and a paw snapping a twig. He ignored the man that dropped behind him.

Sleep deprivation was making him crazy. Queen Kana's voice followed him everywhere. He knew where his heart was and he knew what his purpose was, as little as it may seem. But that heart didn't want anything to do with him. She has made that clear enough. He betrayed her. He promised he would never overdose again and that promise had been destroyed. Kakarot had told him how he had been dead. He had gone on to tell him how Bulma had gone crazy and how for a whole month she had waited for him to wake. It was funny because not even a whole day had passed from the moment she left till he had woken. If he had just came about sooner, he wouldn't be here and things would be normal.

That's what he told himself but the sickening truth was easy to spot. Bulma would look at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers and he would see how disappointed she was and he would try and fix it, like the many times before but it wouldn't be enough. Somehow it was never enough. And lingering in her touch and her voice would be that fear that one day he wouldn't wake up.

He remembered the day she tried to take Bra away. It would have come down to that. Because he wouldn't take another drug and the terrible terrors of his past would blind him and he would strike out at the creature closest to him and she would be hurt or killed and then where would their future be?

No, no matter how much he hates this choice, she had made the right one. He wasn't safe. For any of them.

"When will you speak to me?"

Vegeta stepped away from him, going into the deep brush of the woods, stepping lightly, hunting as he once hunted long removed on planets he destroyed. He hadn't been ashamed then of the aliens he killed. There was no guilt inside him while ripping limps from torsos and enjoying the cries and pleas of help from beings weaker than himself. It had all been an adventure, one that he immersed himself in to take away from the life under Frieza's rule.

When a doe ran in front of his path, Vegeta stilled. He wasn't young anymore and he wasn't under Frieza any longer. This was Earth where his family remained and where he will remain until death finally wraps his claws around him.

"Vegeta-"

"Shut up, you fool!" Vegeta bit finding Sayian-di so readily on his tongue. The language fell from his lips beautifully. Vegeta spun around and glared at his follower with a hatred long ago felt. He hadn't been prepared with the appearance. Radditz looked so young. He himself had lost his youth appearance many years ago but looking at the soldier, Vegeta realized he was now the older one. Radditz's hair dropped to his ankles, his armor undamaged and nicely clean, brown armor padding with a tail wrapped around his waist. Kakarot was so much in his face. It's funny that the one Sayian to save him was a brother to the one he confided in all his childhood. Was it fate? Was it destiny? Vegeta stopped believing in those things but sometimes things were too coincidental not to have a connection.

Radditz bowed, a fist on his heart. He was a child, Vegeta reflected. Had he always been so young?

Vegeta tried to think of what he had actually known about Radditz. It was sparse and little. He had been loyal, which with everything that went on around Vegeta in his youth, it had been uncanny. The lost of their planet made him rage and rant. Him and Nappa both. Radditz had lost everything. His loss made him distant and cold. Yet Radditz was never far from his presence through it all. It had been the only constant thing until he died. And then Vegeta blocked him out like all the other things.

He was annoyed to point out, that Radditz still was almost two feet taller than him. "You're dead." Vegeta stated, mostly to remind himself because this apparition was a good one. Solid and complete, without the hole that had killed him years ago.

Radditz smirked, straightening himself. "Very good, young prince."

"Don't patronize me. And I am no longer so young."

"No. You're not. Yet I am still older." Vegeta turned away from him, walking a distance till a small pond came into his path. He was discouraged that Radditz saw fit to follow.

"Go back." Vegeta demanded. He wanted nothing more than for Radditz to disappear and return to the land of the dead. It would mean he wasn't going crazy. But for days now the ghost had been his shadow waiting patiently for him to acknowledge Radditz's appearance. He was too lonely to fight it anymore. Talking to Kakarot was no good. What did Kakarot know of suffering? What did the human Sayian know of pain? He can pretend to understand all he likes but the truth of it is that Kakarot cannot help him. Not this time.

"My duty as your guardian is still undone. I cannot return."

"I relieve you of whatever responsibility you had. Your death relieved you and now I do."

"Only the gods can relieve me for it is them that I made my oath to."

Vegeta turned away from the lake and away from Radditz and jumped into the air. This was insane. He was talking to a ghost. If anyone saw him they would lock him away for the rest of his life. Perhaps that would be better. There wasn't a chance to harm his family if he was locked away. Radditz still followed and after twenty minutes of flight Vegeta fell to the ground again, facing the man as he landed.

How do you fight a ghost? The battle with Queen Kana resurfaced in his head and all the times he threw a fist at her and it went right through replayed. There is no way to fight a ghost. No physical way.

Vegeta went on to make a fire. Wherever he was, snow was approaching, he could smell it in the air. The warmth of it was welcome and he stared into the flames, the way he use to when he was young. Sorcery was everywhere in the universe and fire was sometimes a form of communication with the dead. But he never saw anything in the flames. Radditz sat across from him, a knee up with his arm resting over it. "So you are here for what reason?"

"I've been here all along."

"And all the times that I have died? Where were you then?"

"Waiting. The gods have plans for you, Vegeta-sama. Whether you want to believe it or no. Death is not the end. You should know that."

"What plans are those?"

He shook his head, "I do not know. Even if I did, I couldn't tell you."

Vegeta scoffed. What was the point to all of this if he couldn't say anything that would help?

"I wish to ask." Vegeta flicked his hand, telling him to go ahead. "What are you doing?"

Vegeta's brows knit staring across the flames. Radditz stared at him just as confused. "Talking to a ghost. What does it fucking look like?'

"You are wasting your gifts, Vegeta-sama. Why? The gods have plans for you and yet you are hesitant to pursue it. Why?"

"What gifts are these? My powers? Any Sayian nowadays already possesses it. My Legendary? Given to another and more after. None of these gifts have been given to me and only me."

"You are the only one-"

"Why? My son will be more powerful than me soon enough. And possibly my daughter. Why can they not be who the gods chose?"

"You misunderstand everything. Because you are ignorant."

"Ignorant? What am I ignorant of?"

"What you possess."

"Which is?"

Radditz growled, his tail unfurling and flipping on the ground. Vegeta was almost jealous. "Stop being a child. Stop pretending you don't know. I know what is in your head, Vegeta. I know more than your mate and your children. I know what you force away. You must stop this self-destructing act."

Vegeta snapped to his feet. "You know nothing! It was I that suffered!"

"You suffered for a reason. People suffered for you to be what you must become. But you deny it even as you stand there with your self-absorbed notions that the gods are punishing you!"

"Aren't they?"

Radditz turned his head away, his hands fisting and his tail pounding at the dirt. "I'm sick of you already. No wonder your mate left you." Vegeta attacked, relieved when his fist hit Radditz's cheek sharply and the ground vibrated with the power. He stared down at the ghost, daring him to say another word. Radditz only rubbed his cheek. "Angry?" He mocked. "Good. Then you know how your father and mother must feel. They can only watch as you play this pitiful role. How much of a human do you really wish to be?"

Vegeta grabbed the neck of his armor, pulling his face up to his, "Speak of them again and I will rip you apart. You won't be able to haunt me in pieces." He threw Radditz away and walked from the fire, going into the darkness of the trees. He was naive to think that he would be rid of him so easily. At least he knew the man was corporal. Now he could actually take out his anger on something that hits back.

Radditz hollered at him. "Have you forgotten what being a Sayian means?"

"Surrendering without a fight and giving your only child away to your enemy."

Radditz snorted. "You are human. It's disgusting. You truly believe your father did nothing?"

"No, I know he did something. He killed my mother."

Radditz couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his mouth. Vegeta turned to him with knitted fists. "You are completely lost in self-pity. Come, Vegeta, let's lay down and cry in each others arms." Vegeta fired a ki blast that Radditz batted away effortlessly. "Get angry, prince. I much rather you fight me than cry to me." Vegeta obliged, jumping at him with rage-filled fists pounding his face and stomach with dual blows he could barely block. He was more surprised though that Radditz was nearly as strong as him. His power level wasn't near Super Sayian but that didn't mean Radditz had any chance against him when he had been alive. It seems the Sayian had been doing some fighting in Hell. The battle continued and though they both got a few good hits, it was Radditz that was winning. Vegeta kept increasing his power level, then again so did Radditz until they both transformed in the golden form of power. Vegeta gaped openly at him which only made Radditz smirk. "Death is not the end, Vegeta-sama. Lives are renewed and redone and all the wrongs this life has afflicted are amended."

"It is not so in Hell." Vegeta assured throwing himself at the creature once more.

"What do you know of Hell?" Radditz countered, throwing fists of his own. "You were there for what? A fortnight? I've been there for twenty years. In Hell you battle your foes forever. There is no end and there is no stopping. Some you win and some you lose. But you don't stop living. Not as you have. You have stayed stagnant in this battle-less world. You fight demons that have no place here. You allow them entry because you do not close the gates. I assure you, this path will lead to no where."

Vegeta threw himself backward. "I do not _allow _them. How do I fight when I sleep? How do I fight when I'm with my children? What do you will of me? To forget? To swallow those pills and pretend it did not happen?"

Radditz powered down and Vegeta copied. He was done fighting. It would get him no where. "Don't forget. Every day think of them and pay your respects and move on. Don't drown in them. Twenty years ago, more than half of the dead were your victims. Do you know how many still curse your name?"

Vegeta didn't want to hear it.

"None." Vegeta's eyes buldged staring down at the fire in front of him. A part of him didn't believe it. "Frieza's Dog they called you. A monster no one will crush. The living feared your name more than your face. Any hint of you near sent them in a frenzy. And some of the living still hold that fear. And they still hold that hate. There is nothing to be done with that. But when death greets them they will understand. And they will forgive and they will move on. The last few to linger, the ones that held onto their hate more deeply then most need only a moment into your head. And they too will let go. You suffer enough, prince. Enough."

Vegeta felt his chest cave in. His breathing was heavy and he turned away from Radditz to look at the sky. "Vegeta." Radditz took his place behind his prince. "The gods have plans. They are losing their faith in you and there are still more tests to come. Ones that will break you. I cannot save you from that, as I could not save you from the others. But you _must_ _not_ lose. Or it will be for naught."

Vegeta didn't take his eyes away. He wanted to find these gods and beat them to bloody pulps. "What tests?"

"That I cannot say. I've said too much already. What do you need to survive? What can I give you to ease the burden on your heart?"

There were so many answers to it, Vegeta didn't know which to chose. Forgiveness. Time. Revenge. His mother. Understanding. His father. Strength. His planet. There is not just one that he needs. He is flawed and not fit for the gods to continue with their games.

Radditz spoke before he could decide. "I will take you back. Many of your doubts and your failures stem from your father, a man you have never understood. And perhaps, it will show you what a true Sayian is and give you strength."

Vegeta turned his head at that with a queer face. "You hated my father as much as I."

"My reasons were my own."

With his eyes to the sky he sighed. "Get on with it then."


	46. Hand Of Sorrow

Chapter 46-Hand of Sorrow

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified

* * *

It was Radditz that his eyes gazed out of. Vegeta knew it wasn't his body just as it wasn't his thoughts or his memories. The ground looked farther away, people looked smaller, and no one had to look down on him. Vegeta would have been smug if he could control the emotions inside this shell. But the mind was rambling. Things that had naught to do with him. Shift change, training schedule, recruitment, and the smell of a woman.

Radditz's eyes shifted and he caught sight of a Sayian female prowling down the hallway. Her black eyes caught his own and left his just as fast. With a simple tilt of her head she exposed her mark and as easy as that she was forgotten and he continued down his path with the same thoughts as before. His tail was flickering, batting his legs with agitation reminding him that soon the moons would raise and it would be time to hunt. His stomach rumbled with wanton desire but it would have to wait. The King has summoned him though he knew not what for. Radditz was a simple soldier, not accustomed to the ways of the court. He knew enough to not make a fool of himself, that much his father did prepare him for, but outside of that what would a King have of him?

Radditz knelled at the red carpet floor before the dais. King Vegeta sat upon it looking down his nose. The crown wrapped around his flaming hair and the soft gray reminded Radditz just how long this man has ruled. Forty sun rotations. The longest yet and just now they have their first child.

"Raise." His voice boomed, deep in his throat and rumbling in his chest. Radditz fisted his hands. Radditz envied the power. The King was rested back against the giant throne chair. It made him nervous as the King eyed him with some form of thought on his lips and in his eyes. "You are twelfth in your class, low stationed and low born." Radditz felt his tail flick and quickly wrapped it up around his waist, yanking it tight to hide any further dislike. "Young and foolish from the look of you." Radditz ground his teeth. He knew better than to say or do anything but this was trying his patience. How do you ignore a snub at your strength? Better yet, how do you fight a king? Radditz looked straight ahead nonetheless. He did not wish to die today. "You're sire is Bardock, a clown of a soldier who is too busy boasting of his latest kill to come to training on time." As stupid as this might be, Radditz eased back into a fighting stance. His father was a cocky Sayian, true enough, it is his honor he had to defend. The King laughed. "And as my mate decrees, fit to care for my son."

Radditz's eyes flickered up for the first time, meeting the eyes of his King. The smirk spread on his lips. Radditz finally questioned. "My Lord?"

The King rose to his feet and lowered off the dais steps to stand before him. Radditz was a inch or two taller but never could he look down upon his king. "You will be the Prince's warden till he is of age. He is in the east wing. You will find a room beside his fit for your person. You are un-mated, correct?" Radditz only nodded out of confusion. "Then there should be no problem. You will move your things in by the raise of the moon." The King stepped passed him.

Radditz swung around, "King Vegeta, I don't understand." He looked back with a perplexed brow simply asking what could he not understand. "I am not fit to protect the prince."

"You question me?" The subtle flare of power did not go unnoticed and Raddtiz dropped to his knee in submission.

"No sire. I only wish to inform you that I am weak and ill-prepared to protect the heir to the throne."

"I am quite aware." The King mumbled.

"Please, reconsider. The honor is too great for someone as lowly as I."

"Raise, warden." Radditz stood. "My son is to be king, do you think he needs your strength to protect him?" Radditz bowed his head. "Do you think I need it?" Radditz placed a fist on his heart ready to give a needed apology but the king cut him off. "What he needs of you is guidance. My son's life will be harsh and crueler than most. He is of the prophecy. I'm sure you've heard."

"Yes, sire." He was going to recite the said prophecy but the king seemed to be running of time or patience or both.

"Strength he will have an abundance of. Pride and Honor as well. What he will _need_ is of another matter. Those are things that you will give him."

"There are better Sayians.-"

"You will question me no further. You will do as told and by the light of the moon you will pledge to the gods your obediance. Understood?"

Radditz did not know what else to say. What was there to say that he had not already said? He had no idea how to care for a newborn. They are such tiny things. He was of low-birth, he didn't know how to control his strength well enough to hold a squabbling babe. Yet Radditz could only obey.

* * *

The ways of the castle were shortly learned. It wasn't hard to find the weaknesses within the rock carved walls. The slaves that were timid and shy seemed to have enough courage to lie and steal. Those were dealt with soon enough. No matter how weak he was to his own race, his strength far exceeded any stranger to the land so protecting the Prince had not been as difficult as he first thought. It was boring but no more boring than practice drills. And when the Prince began to crawl, boring became a blessed moment of freedom.

Today he was sent outside so the Prince would be able to look upon his soldiers. For Radditz is was more a slap in the face. The embarrassment of being a child's warden was not easy to hide. All comrades had some silly insult to say in his presence and out of it. There was no helping that. You did not deny a King. Any other Sayian would have fought it, Radditz wagered. Why hadn't he fought? He hasn't figured that part out. Every Sayian had a goal or a mission, something to keep them moving. Radditz had one. To be respected by his father. It wasn't much to ask for but it certainly wasn't easy to obtain.

"A Warden are you?" Radditz's eyes lifted to the sky as his father dropped down before him. Dressed in his brown armor, Bardock took his usual stance in front. His tail flipped wildly about, expressing his dislike boldly. He found a new scar upon his father's cheek and from the way he stood, he seemed proud of it.

"What's it to you?" He bit back, having met hostility with hostility, a Sayian tradition.

When Bardock attacked, it had only been instinctual to block it. Perhaps it had been some time since he had a conversation with his father that he had forgotten just how to react to Bardock's overbearing personality. "You wish to fight me do you?" Radditz might be having a dumb moment but he wasn't dumb enough to challenge his father. Bardock controlled his own unit and leaders had to have power levels far above what he was at.

"Father." He greeted, trying to retreat from the battle ahead. "You were off planet when the King approached me. I couldn't seek your council." Though he was fifteen years old now, he no longer needed his father's permission to do anything. Not that he would say that.

"You are as stupid as your mother, boy. Anyone could tell you this was a demotion. Do you wish to shame my name? Your mother does it well enough without your help."

Prince Vegeta interrupted with a loud, "Bah." Pointing at Bardock with angry eyes.

Bardock eyes flipped about having forgotten on who's yard this was, quickly lowered into a bow. "Prince Vegeta." It's forced and he felt foolish but Radditz got some humor out of it.

It seemed to satisfy the young prince and he turned his eyes back upon the fighting soldiers in front of him. Bardock rid himself quickly of his embarrassment and moved his accusing eyes back to Radditz. And though Radditz was a foot taller, Bardock didn't look up at him. "You will relieve yourself of this dishonorable duty." He ordered.

The female's scent caught quickly in their noses and their head's snapped to meet the red eyes of the queen. They both fell to their knee in greeting. Nukusa was the typical Sayian and a mother with an infant child is as dangerous as any Sayian can actually be. Within the first five years of a child's life, a mother Sayian becomes more powerful than the King himself. "Tell me, sir." Her voice carries to the warriors in the arena and the sounds of their fighting becomes mute. Prince Vegeta crawls to his mother but she pays no mind to him, glaring with her raging red eyes. "What is dishonorable of protecting the Prince of your race?"

Bardock sputters in response. Radditz is relieved that his hair blocks his father from view for his smile was wide and he had to keep himself from laughing out loud. "What I meant to say, my Lady, is-"

"Spare me." She interrupted. "There is a reason I didn't chose you, sir. Now begone from my son's presence. You do not have the _honor_ to be in it."

Radditz didn't move from his knelled position even as the prince came to his side and put a tiny hand upon his thigh to help himself stand. He gripped his hair, pulling as he stood. "Forgive me, My lady. My father is-"

"You need not apologize. You did nothing wrong. You will tell me of others that say such things. I will have no such person around my son. He will have enough of hatred when he is older."

* * *

Radditz was entertained by the events unfolding. He stayed in the back of the training wing, watching from afar as the four month old prince learned to form a ki blast. It was some sight to see. The king had taken time out from all the trival meetings and such to be here and that made Radditz respect him greatly. His own father had no part in his upbringing. He was raised by Toura, Bardock's right hand, and others that would see him alone in a training unit when he was young. Many Sayians thought he was an orphan so they took it upon themselves to raise him. They were the only ones to congratulate him on his new position. Fifteen years old and already a soldier for the court. It was something to be proud of despite what others would say. Radditz' tail flicked in a sudden rage remembering seeing his father last night at the full moon festival and cracking jokes about the prince's new babysitter. Never did he once say it was his son, and no one thought to bring it up even if they knew.

The king growled, "Come on, boy." Vegeta showed him how to form it in his palm again, knelling down to the infant and grabbing a hold of his wrist to demonstrate the proper hold. The king would soon learn Vegeta hated two things: Taking orders and being yelled at.

The attempts had been continuous, the child's stubborn Sayian persona shined bright. Despite the frustrating antic of his father, Prince Vegeta kept trying, pounding his fists on the ground when he grew angry and screaming out unintelligent syllables stopped him from giving up.

And when finally that ball of light flickered in his tiny palm for more than an instant, the prince threw it at his father. It was terribly meek and barely made it across the two feet between them but the king got the point. He barked with laughter, "You got my good looks and my temper!"

Another thing Vegeta hated. Being laughed at.

The Prince screamed and flung another, this one bigger than the last. It bumped into the King and fizzled against his breast plate. Vegeta pounded his chest boasting, "Katchin metal, boy. Go ahead and try."

Another thing Vegeta hated. Being provoked.

The prince brought both his small hands together and forced the light out between them. The blast struck him and he stumbled back at the push. That seemed to upset the king. Radditz hid his laughter. "If you get me off my feet, I'll show you a true Sayian's power."

The prince seemed content, having railed his father so he happily dropped his hands. His tail flicked with pleasantness and stared up at his father with a smile.

The king snatched the child by his small red cape and held him up in the air. Radditz's smile dwindled. This was a situation he had not been ready for. Sayians hit their children, true enough. But this was the Prince, not some common low-grade stock. What should he do, if Vegeta attacks the child? It's a father/son problem not a King/prince thing. It wouldn't be right if he should intercede. But could he stand back?

The prince just reached out with his infant hands and gripped a lock of graying hair. A smile spread on the king's lips and Radditz's tension faded. "You'll be the death of me, boy." He dropped his son but he seemed not to mind and crawled after his father's heavy footsteps. His court was clawing at the bits, waiting impatiently for their king to return to his busy duties and when he opened the door they all spoke at once trying to gain his attention. He ignored them all and Radditz uneasily tightened his muscles as the king stared at him. "Your job is to protect, fine. Not from me. Next time, I will not be forgiving." The door shut, cutting off all noise, slamming in the child's face. Prince Vegeta glared up at him.

* * *

Since the moment he woke, the castle was a wreak. Radditz wasn't prepared for it. He hadn't much sleep, thanks to the female he met hunting last night. The female that he couldn't quite remember her name. Lokie, Lokota, Luka, Radditz shook his head to clear it. Vegeta crawled at a fast pace and if he didn't start paying attention he was bound to lose him. Not a moon ago had that unfortunate event actually happened and the new scar on his chest was in result of that. On the good side, the scar did attract that female. Perhaps another mishap wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Where are you going, Sire?" Radditz annoyingly asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but wanting one nonetheless. With all the commotion going on someone was bound to either step in the Prince's path or step ON him, neither of which would make him happy. And the Prince was any thing but a happy child.

Prince Veteta didn't even spare him a glance in his journey. Radditz knew how much he hated crawling. The moment he could stand he no longer wanted to go anywhere until he could learn to walk but the process was a slow one and Vegeta was not patient in the least so wherever he was going, it was urgent.

The word 'Frieza' kept popping up on every servant and Sayian's lips walking the castle. The son of the Warlord of Ice was a prodigy amongst their selves and was slowly making a name of himself. He was young and foolish from the rumors he had heard. He had recently been given command of the Ice Fleet's front lines. He would be killed soon enough. All children that heedless die worthless deaths.

Why would he be here though? There are secretaries and diplomatic dignitaries that took care of all the communications between the two empires and if there wasn't that there is always live feed from satellites. The Warlord himself has never come to pay them a visit.

Prince Vegeta was obviously interested because he was heading straight to the throne room and from the readout on Radditz's scouter that's where they were. He would voice his concern but the prince cared less for his opinions. Only six months and already Radditz was becoming more like a shadow than a protector. The child never listened to any thing he had to say.

He crawled right through the open doors without invitation but stopped at the front of the long red carpet to stand on his feet. He wobbled and teetered but stayed standing. It was funny to see a thing so small hold his head with pride.

The conversation the Royal couple and Frieza were having didn't sound like a pleasant one. "Quadrant Nine has been within my territory for fifty Full Moons. In the last war my father conducted they had fought gallantry and died so as well. We gave them back their planets for serving us well. I have no means to take it from them."

"They hide on their planets resources that will help my race survive the brutal winter coming. If they will not give it willingly, I have _means_ to take it."

Nakusa growled, pounding her tail against her dais, "Then you will issue war. We have read your many grievances, Lord Frieza and we have given reply multiple times. Coming here has only showed us your disrespect to our wishes. Your Lord Father will be displeased with you if you give us reason to tell him of your visit."

"My Lord Father is a foolish man indeed. He does not care for his planet's discomfort and will do nothing for them as they suffer."

King Vegeta found humor in this and he smirked in reply, "I visited your planet a Moon ago, on invitation by Lord Cold. I saw nothing that implies suffering, sir."

"I am young, King Veteta. I am ambitious. You may call that foolishness. However you will find, I get what I want."

The King and Queen stood upon their feet. Radditz ki soared in their anger, panicking. He went to grab Vegeta but the Prince had taken his steps down the red carpet.

Frieza turned with a swirl of his cape and stopped before the child. Radditz could see the rise of a smile on his red lips. "Ahh. The Young Prince and Savior. I have heard much about you though," He chuckled, "there isn't much to see."

The Royal Couple flashed before him, side by side in front of their son. Frieza feigned surprise but that smile never faltered. "I wouldn't harm your child, my lords. He poses no challenge. Yet. Perhaps in the future, he and I may practice our strengths against one another." Frieza bowed and quickly departed.

Nakusa swore, "That troublesome little toddler. He should return to his wet nurse. If he dares threaten our empire I mean to crush his head between my hands." She glared down at her son, "And what say you? You came to see this creature that boasts his strength will be even more cumbersome than yours. He challenges your future holdings on the Sayian empire." The prince said nothing for words were still yet foreign to his lips. So instead he threw a ki blast at the double balcony doors and they ripped apart flinging in pieces to the outside terrace.

The King smirked. "He need not worry. His readout on my scouter was nothing to be concerned with. Nonetheless If war is what Frieza desires he shall have it. We will commence in training.. He is old enough now to withstand a hit or two." He looks down at his son, "Aren't you, boy?"

* * *

The Prince's training consisted of all warriors with ki's even stronger than his father's. Sayians that Radditz himself had only heard in stories and tales. Heroes of epic proportions and champions of wars long past but not forgotten. Yet even these warriors feared to hit a child so young. And a Prince and prophesied Savior. Yet King Vegeta forced their hand, threatening with loses of land and honors if they didn't proceed.

Radditz kept to the sidelines, keeping his tail wrapped tight around his waist and his hands fisted at his side and forced his eyes off the training to stop himself from taking the prince away from their powerful grips. For the first few sessions, Prince Vegeta had looked to him for help. He didn't understand why these men were beating him. But as time went and he constantly saw Radditz make no move and then his mother as well, he had come to a realization that this was happening for a purpose. Though the purpose, Radditz decided, wasn't a good one.

"Do you know why," Nakusa came up beside him. Her eyes wouldn't be torn away from the brutal education. "This is necessary?" Radditz didn't think he would stop his mouth from objecting if he spoke, so he only shook his head. "Because he cannot be protected for much longer. How many traitors have you found in the castle?"

"Seven in the past seven months."

"On our planet, you have found seven. Imagine that number in the universe. For how long will we be able to keep him safe?" She shook her head. "There is a strength within my son that will bypass all of his predecessors. The Legendary Sayian that burns within him that will make him the strongest being in the universe. Then he would need no protection. The sooner that light ignites, the safer he will be."

"There is no one in this universe stronger than the King."

She scoffs with a smile, her tail flicking telling him her smile was forced. "Frieza has issued war. We have tried to quell the fires but it is inevitable. By tomorrow evening preparations will begin. And when the war is over, the Sayian empire will be no more."

Radditz's eyes flipped to her knitted in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Before my son was born, the Queen of Dementias came to me. She told me that Frieza would annihilate our race. And after seeing him for myself, I believe she speaks true. If Vegeta does not reach his Legendary he will be killed."

It was panic that drove him to speak. "Then let me take him somewhere safe. Till he is old enough. It will take more years than a length of war to make Vegeta strong enough for Legendary. But the universe is vast. If Frieza cannot find him then he cannot kill him."

It is King Vegeta that scoffs now, "Foolish boy." He steps beside his mate watching their son being beaten and torn. "You would run. You dare say Sayian blood is in your veins."

Radditz could careless for insults. His father had made him immune to their cuts. He moved before his King and Queen and dropped to his knee, "I am foolish and young but I would keep Vegeta safe. There are worlds and universes that Frieza will never go. Let me take him away."

"Where is your honor, boy?" The King growled, "Sayians do not run and I will not run. Vegeta will get strong and he will defeat the foes that threaten him."

"You put your faith in a child!" Radditz fought back, keeping his head down to stare upon the ground because if he looked to see his King's face fear would ruin his voice. "You put the Sayian empire in a child's hand. That is foolishness. Vegeta will become Legendary. There is no possibly way for him to reach it in such little time. He is just a child!"

A kick smashed into his face and his body flew for so long Radditz could wonder how many bones were broken and when he crashed he rolled for so long he wondered how much longer it would go on. Until finally a wall strong enough to take the impact stopped him. He didn't want to move but he must. The King was coming again, his instincts told him. The man grabbed his armor, pulling him up and when he opened his eyes King Vegeta glared down at him with a rage that was terrible to see. "If you try to take my son from me, I will rip your limbs from your body while you still live. Vegeta is Legendary and I will see it with my own eyes. I have waited too long already. Even if I die, he will know that I believe in him and how much I sacrificed for him." The King dropped him and he fell to the ground thankful. He could barely breath and blood tasted foul in his mouth but as he looked up to his King, the man only sneared. "You're pathetic and weak. If my mate didn't care for you I would kill you now. Consider this your only warning."

* * *

At times the beatings were too much to witness. Radditz could only bare it when Nakusa watched over the sessions but as the days and weeks went by, her visits were less. Blame could be put upon the war but Radditz wasn't stupid no matter how young he may be. It was torture for her. Radditz was bitter in that response. For her? What about her son?

The results of training were dutifully showing signs. Strength was the only one the King decided to see. The Prince was more powerful than ten year olds and by the time he turns two, he should be stronger than the average soldier like Radditz. At three he should bypass the generals, like Bardock. But if there was nothing left except the shell, was it worth it?

His concerns went unheard. There was talk here and there but no one dared defy the rules of the Royal Couple. Their fear was ridiculous. They were no different from other Sayians. The Prince was no different than any normal Sayian child. Prophecy or not, he didn't deserve the punishment given daily. At first he'd hope to get through to the Queen but she was as adamant as the king. At least she worries and cares. The king had been too busy to watch the sessions. The war, no doubt.

The war was a reaction to Frieza's insults and ambitious threats but it was obvious the Warlord Cold wanted nothing to do with it. He had tried to stop the war but he would not lift a hand against his son so it was up to the Sayians to stand against him. They have won most if not all battles, Radditz couldn't be sure. He knew it was going well, which put his fears to rest. Frieza couldn't destroy their empire. There was no need to push the Prince so hard.

The worst of it was King Vegeta's suspicions. Since the day on the battlegrounds Radditz has been spied on by several different slaves. He wished to point out that he had been the one to appoint those exact slaves to protect Vegeta but he was sure no one would care.

Radditz was heading toward the Prince. From his position on the scouter he was outside the throne room, overlooking his future kingdom. He hadn't wanted to separate from the Prince but hunting had stolen him away. He had gone without it for over two weeks, trying to keep a constant eye on the prince and the special training but his nerves were a wreak and his rage was near boiling, hunting was his only outlet.

Noise caught up to him as he made his way to the throne room and he ended up taking a left instead of a right. His eyes widened at the sight of the west wing, the whole left side had been smashed out and so swiftly a dome shape had taken it's place with the powerful kachine metal as it's walls. He found the King there. _How__ever__did__he__managed__the__time_, Radditz bitterly mocked.

"Sire?" Radditz questioned.

The king looked back at him with disinterest. "Vegeta's new training quarters." He simple stated.

"The outside grounds are not sufficient?"

His council was in a small group beside him and they chattered amongst themselves. They weren't Sayian so perhaps that didn't know how well he could hear them. 'How dare he question the king.' They tittered. 'Animal filth. Low born I hear.'

Radditz showed a fang in a low growl, his tail thrashing at their insults. Their eyes widened and as a group they took a few steps away. King Vegeta cackled. "Low class blood makes you stupid, boy. You question and then you threaten the king's council." Radditz bowed his head in a begrudged apology. "There are too many spies on this planet. And those fools that have been teaching him have been too easy on him. From now on I will be the one to conduct the training."

_Too__easy_, Radditz fumed. He would have voiced his dislike if a soldier hadn't come busting down the wall to drop to his knees before the king. "What news?' King Vegeta questioned annoyed by the disruption.

"Word has reached us, sire, that Frieza has been injured in battle."

The king's brows went up in surprise, "Oh?"

"The battle on Kiwet broke his line of slaves. He went to fight his own army when a blast took him from the back. Rumor has spread that he has lost the use of his legs and he suffers from fever from the infections."

Radditz rejoiced. Not openly but his tail flickered in delight as he focused much attention not to smile or laugh. It would mean that Vegeta's training could stop. The prince no longer would have to suffer and Nakusa's fear had been for naught.

But it was the king he watched, hesitant and suspicious on why he reacted to none of it. What was the king thinking to make his tail without emotion as it hung limply. "Phineous."

One of the the king's court spoke, "Yes, sire."

"You will send our condolences to Cold. Offer him a Regeneration Tank." The slave nodded and ran to see it down.

Radditz's scoffed in confusion. Why would he help him? What game was this? "King Vegeta-" Radditz began.

"Shut up, fool." He barked at him suddenly. His eyes went to the workers, "I want this finished by sundown." His cape swooshed behind him as he walked away.

Radditz had to follow and cut through his line of court to get next to him, "Vegeta doesn't have to fight him now. There is no need for this, King Vegeta." The king said nothing, looking ahead. Radditz growled violently, "Frieza dies! Vegeta doesn't have to fight now."

They burst into the throne room. Nakusa was receiving the same message from a different soldier and at their entrance she shooed them away, hurrying to the Prince's side by the balcony doors, guarding him in Radditz's opinion. "Do you believe this farce?" She questioned roughly.

"Of course not. He plays a different game now. Perhaps assassins are already in the building." Radditz watched in silence, his bafflement wide on his features. The King spoke out. "I want our soldiers back. Retreat from the front line and return them. We are closing all our ports. No one is to leave or enter without our say. Frieza could already be within our boundaries. Every planet is to send out search teams. I want him found."

Soldiers jogged in, surrounding the throne room, shoulder to shoulder, allowing no space for exit or entry. From Radditz's scouter they were all reaching their max powers and the room shifted from the pressure, his hair blowing against his legs. Prince Vegeta stayed seated on the floor but his eyes were up to his parents, a frown upon his lips. Words jumbled out of his mouth, "I don't. I don't understand."

King Vegeta barked, "Do you think Frieza could be taken down so easily?"

Radditz's eyes were on him, but he only saw the Ice creature, smiling down upon Vegeta months ago. "You said, he was nothing."

The King scoffed scowling at his mate, "This is the fool you chose."

Nakusa's hard red eyes found his. Those eyes scared him, reminding him of the rumors. She had gods' blood inside her. She was not a force to challenge. "I told you what the Queen of Dementias said. Do you remember?"

Numbly Radditz nodded, "You said Frieza-"

She interrupted, perhaps so others wouldn't hear. "Then would a stupid blast have any effect? He plays a game. It's Vegeta he's after, he made that clear when he came here."

His brows knit, "Why would he be after Vegeta?"

The King growled violently, his tail thrashing, whipping the cape upon his shoulders. "You know nothing! You would take him off this world and into the hands of space. Vegeta is being hunted by all the empires in the universe. It is he that will rule them one day, and he that will conquer all against him. Do you think creatures bow so easily? Frieza will not bow. You were there as well as I. Frieza threatened him on our own planet and he knew we could do nothing without unleashing all of the Ice Fleet upon us. You are blind and deaf, not suited to protect him." His attention went to his mate, "I will not suffer him any longer. Find someone else."

Radditz dropped his head. It was about time they came to their senses. He was not fit to protect the Prince and he never had been. But what would he do now? There was no way to catch up to the others in training. He lost a year of his life for Vegeta. And if the shame had been great when he first began, the shame would be greater still now that he was fired from such a stupid and easily performed job. Oh, the mockery that would unfold. The goal he had set before him, to make his father proud, even if it had been a impossible dream, now it would never be able to come true.

And what of the Prince? Who would be better than him to protect him? No one knew the prince as well as he did. Even his own father didn't know. No one would object to the Prince's training, they all feared the royal couple like a plague. And who could handle Prince Vegeta's ever growing temper? They would bow to him like they bowed to the king and queen and would never go against him.

The king had gone, Radditz realized. He searched for the prince and found him sleeping upon the dias cushions, with Nakusa resting in the one beside him, staring down upon him with her god eyes.

"Where would you take him?" She whispers over the distance. Prince Vegeta's tail flickers in dismay.

"Far and farther still." Radditz responded, though his previous desire to take the prince away was dying out. Who else would be able to protect Vegeta then the strongest aliens in the universe? There is no where to run. There is no where to hide. The gods had placed the prince on this planet, within this race, for a reason. He understood what he had not before.

Nakusa was only playing with the idea, he knew. She was more knowledgeable than he of the dangers of space. This was it. If they failed, there was no second chance.

"You think one day, he will understand?" She touches his forehead now, her fingertips going through his hair.

Radditz hatred burned strong for the king, for the gods that forced this upon a child. Yet it was a stupid hatred. One that would only strengthen as the prince was made to suffer more and more for a prophecy he doesn't understand yet. Maybe one day when he is older he will know. Then, he would forgive them for the foolish follies. Until then, Radditz would stand by, forever his guardian. "I'll make sure of it, my lady."


	47. Better That We Break

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they are a special treat and I love them! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, someone joked about a Scrooge moment scenario so I tried to stay clear of that as much as I possibly could. I didn't want it to be like that at all. And I hope you guys like this and don't get too mad about it. lol. enjoy.

**Chapter 47- Better That We Break**

I'm not fine

I'm in pain

Maybe we're better off this way

It's better that we break

* * *

The shaking of his shoulder kept bugging his consciousness. "Dad. Dad, wake up." Vegeta growled low in his throat as the final stages of sleep receded and light bothered his eyes. He snapped his gaze open and sat up, catching the bright orbs of Trunks staring at him, squatting before him on the snowy mountaintop. The fire had long since extinguished and snow had smothered its remains. "You crazy, or something?" The boy exasperated. "You'll catch your death out here." Trunks ran to the car for whatever reason.

Vegeta stared at his hands, he couldn't feel them even as he flexed them. He thought only of his visions and of Radditz's life and everything he didn't know. The challenges his parents faced and the things that they had done for him when he was young. Despite it all, he was surprised that he still felt angry because to him, it hadn't been enough. It wasn't enough.

Trunks ran back over, awaken him again from his thoughts, throwing a blanket around him and rubbing his arms. "Come on, dad. What's going on? Focus. Heighten your Ki. You have to warm up." Trunks shot off a ki blast and restarted the fire. The crackling caught his attention and he stared at the flames.

His own father and his fucking stubbornness. If he had only run away. There were so many places in the universe to hide. Radditz had it right. Radditz could have saved him from Frieza. Radditz could have saved him from everything. But the soldier had been too afraid to do it. Fear had kept him still and the result of that fear had been a life full of slavery. Radditz was as much to blame as his parents. They saw the evilness in Frieza and they did nothing. They did absolutely nothing.

They thought they could resist. They thought they could fight. What stupid, asinine creatures.

"Vegeta." Radditz voice caught his thoughts and he lifted his eyes up to find his 'protector' standing across the way. His brows were knit with sorrow. "These thoughts you have. I beg of you. Understand what we were trying to do."

"I understand fine."

Trunks flipped his head to him but Vegeta didn't care.

Radditz shook his head. "We chose the lesser of the two evils. It was either stay and make you stronger. Or leave and lose you. We didn't know what the universe would hold for you. There was no place safe out there. At least in Vegeta-sei, we could could keep you. We could hold on to you for as long as possible and make you as strong as _possible_."

"And what did that accomplish?"

"Dad?" Trunks ventured. Vegeta caught Trunks' eye guiltily but then looked away. The boy wouldn't understand. No, that wasn't true. He _would_ understand. Vegeta just didn't want to face that fact.

"You got to know the queen. You have memories of her. You would have none if I stole you. You would sit here and blame me for that. If you lived at all. I was the weakest of my race. What could I protect you from, Vegeta? How could I train you? How could I make you stronger? Your mother chose me, so I wouldn't take you away. She knew the choices that needed to be made. She knew you needed to stay on the planet."

"Then it is her I blame."

Radditz stance straightened at the insult upon her name. Vegeta pretended not to notice but he was as sensitive about her as he himself usually was.

"Dad?" Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder but Vegeta knocked it off. "Who are you talking to?" He ignored that too.

Radditz hands were fisted at his sides. He was angry but when did Vegeta ever care about that. His teeth clenched together and the tone was rougher now then before, "Vegeta. Harsher things are to come. Suffering and pain not yet felt. It would be easier for you if you could put the past where it belongs or you might not survive it."

"What sort of things?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions. You know I can't answer." Radditz suddenly growled violently, "I do not understand you! First you claim he didn't do enough! And now you are angry because he didn't send you away! Nothing pleases you! He believed in you, Vegeta! Let that be enough! He loved you! He loves you still." Radditz huffed for breath but he tried to calm his voice. "I hated him because of how much he loved you. It may have corrupted him in the end but there was never a doubt in my mind that he ever stopped loving you." There was pause and Vegeta was sure he didn't want to listen to anymore. "Vegeta you have to move on now. I beg of you. Terrible things are going to happen. I'm warning you. If you don't learn to accept this life, this fate, you won't make it through. Then everything will be for nothing and I fear that. I fear my life will hold no meaning."

Vegeta scoffed and finally stood upon his feet, brushing off the blanket and flexing his ki to bring heat into his pores. Trunks sighed with relief and managed a smile but his eyes were weary. "Your fears are proven. Your life already holds no meaning." He turned his back on both ward and son and blasted into the air.

Trunks turned his eyes to look upon the barren land searching for the ghost his father was talking to. "Leave my dad alone." Trunks took off after Vegeta, "Dad!" He forced more ki into his speed before finally being able to catch up to him.

"Go home, boy."

Trunks brows knit but it was easy to tell it was anger that provoked it. "No. It's been a month since I've seen you. Mom's kept me away but I've finally found you and I'm not going to leave now. I don't know what she did but she hid your ki somehow. I was so angry with her. She wouldn't let me see you. It wasn't right, dad. She can't control everything. She's not kami."

Vegeta grit his teeth. The boy didn't understand that there was more to it that this. She was protecting him. She was protecting the boy from his own father. Didn't he see that? Trunks is smart, so why doesn't he figure that out?

"Don't talk bad about your mother." It was a automotive response.

One Trunks obviously didn't like, "Are you kidding me! She kicked you out of the house, dad! For accidentally overdosing! Do you know how fucked up that is! No. I'm staying with you! I'm not going back there now."

Vegeta stopped in mid-flight and Trunks had to back track to be even with him, "Go home, boy."

Trunks brows knit in confusion. "Dad. I'm siding with you."

"This isn't your fight." Vegeta clenched his fists. Must the boy make this harder? He was glad to see him. After months apart, seeing Trunks again was a relief only a father would understand. The boy looked older. Better. Happier. His hair was longer, down to his chin. At any other moment, Vegeta would make fun of him for looking like a girl. His ki level was healthy. Nearly vibrant. It was so obvious he was on the verge of becoming a father himself. It made Vegeta sad, that he wasn't around to witness it first hand.

He wanted to ask about Bra and how she was doing being parted from him. She would cry when he was gone for just week, he couldn't imagine what two months had been like for her. His poor daughter, being subjected to this. It was a true regret in all of this. He just wanted be there for her. A main incentive on getting better, if there was one.

And Bulma. Kami, if he wasn't so pissed off at her, he'd fuck the hell out of her the moment he saw her again. He missed her so much he didn't think it was possible. It hurt so badly not being around his family and now the first one to reach him in so long and here he was sending Trunks away. There must be something wrong with him.

"Dad." Trunks pleaded. "I want to stay with you."

"Trunks." Vegeta tried to use a calm voice. "Listen to me, son. Your mother and sister need you. I cannot be there."

Tears shined in Trunks' eyes to Vegeta's surprise. "Why not?" He whispered.

Vegeta grit his teeth. Trunks sure had a way of exploiting his weaknesses. Hurting his son wasn't something he ever wants to do intentionally but how do you protect them and not tell them the truth when they are old enough to figure out the truth and be hurt by the fact that you are lying to them? Man, having kids sucked. "I need time, boy. I will come back. But if I hurt you or Bra again I will leave this damned planet. Would you prefer that?" Trunks shook his head. "Good. Now go home and stop torturing your mother."

He was hesitant. Perhaps he didn't want to leave just yet because it's been so long or maybe there was something else. Vegeta waited nonetheless until finally Trunks mumbled. "Mom says you did it on purpose."

That's because the bitch is angry. Of course she's talking shit. Vegeta smirked, trying to ease Trunks' hurt and his own. "She can say what she will. She'll regret it when I return."

Trunks made a face, blushing and turning away. "Gross dad." Vegeta grinned. "So. You guys aren't getting a divorce or anything, right?"

"What does she say?"

"She says as long as you don't do it again."

"Then no." Trunks seemed satisfied. "I do need a favor though."

* * *

Bulma watched Bra play in the snow, smiling whenever the little girl laughed and looked to her but otherwise losing that said smile quick enough. Her eyes went to the skies more often then not having to come right back down again when Bra suddenly stood up to show her a snowball or something other less important. Normally she enjoyed these moments with her daughter. Without Vegeta, Bra clung to her like a floating device in the middle of an ocean. It was a nice change of pace not to be the monster anymore.

While both her parents had been in the hospital Bra had been living with her grandparents. It was surprising to hear that she had taken it pretty well and hadn't thrown any tantrums in that time. Perhaps she understood the severity of the situation. When Bulma had finally shown up, Bra broke down crying and came to her and from that day forward wouldn't let her go. She didn't ask about Vegeta. Maybe she didn't want to know.

Bulma's attention today though was somewhere else because her scanners told her Trunks had finally found Vegeta. She knew she couldn't keep him hidden for long, not with Vegeta's ki fluctuating so freaking much and with him moving on a constant basis. Following him had become a daily job and with Capsule Corps. And Bra there was just no way to keep up with him.

She was preparing for whatever battle would be ahead of her. Trunks had not taken the disconnection as well as Bra had. He fought it tooth and nail. The words 'For your own good' had come out of her mouth hundreds of times and 'bitch' and 'liar' had come out of his. She never knew how much of Vegeta had actually rubbed off on him. No. She never knew how much of herself had rubbed off on him. All those fights they had in front of him when he was a baby. Every slammed door, every curse word, every out-of-control moment with his baby eyes watching and she had pretended he wouldn't be affected. Now she knew better.

Bulma felt at times she was fighting Vegeta. The witty sarcastic remarks that knew just where to hit to hurt her. The nicely performed jabs that left her weak. He was welled learned and from what she gathered from Nesa, she had never heard him talk like that before. He had no practice, she said. No. He had years of training.

"He's been gone a while." Nesa stood in the doorway of the sliding glass doors, holding a hand on her belly. Three months pregnant and she glowed like a future doting mother. Bulma never recalled looking like that. With the furtheristic technologies of today's world, knowing a week after having sex if you're pregnant has it's advantages. It gives you a longer time to get use to the idea of becoming a grandmother. Bulma was still warming up to the fact but she was constantly getting sick, almost as much as Nesa.

"They're probably fighting." Bulma would be a liar if she didn't admit she was glad Nesa was here. If she wasn't, she was sure Trunks wouldn't come back at all. Bulma didn't know what she would do if both her boys were gone from her. Without Vegeta has been difficult enough but without Trunks, her world would cave-in. Even fighting with him, it's something. She still gets to see him everyday, gets to hear his voice, to see his blue eyes, to know him by knowing his anger and his sadness. It isn't all her he's upset with. He's mad at Vegeta too.

She was terrible. In the many times that Trunks has hurt her she has brought up Vegeta's overdose to hurt him. She had done it without thinking the first time because he had used Vegeta leaving her when she was young. Called her a crazy psycho and understood why he didn't want to put up with her. So she had said the overdose was on purpose.

After that, saying it again was easy. But the pain in his eyes the first time had been enough to make her ball her eyes out for hours after wards. Made her feel like how Vegeta use to make her feel. It was nuts. Who would have thought the son would have ever become the father?

"Can you watch her? I've got to go to the office." Nesa readily agreed. There wasn't anything Bulma really needed to get done there but postponing the inevitable argument with Trunks was definitely something she would prefer.

Sunday afternoon and the place was empty except her and a few stray overachievers. She knew them well and checked in on their latest products. They were the ones with no lives, the nerds of the nerds. Despite being the ones that get made fun of the most they also get paid the most so they have no cause to complain about the harassment they go through. As long as they continue tinkering, Bulma didn't care what they had to endure.

She stepped into the Medical lab and found the only living specimens were the creations Vegeta helped make for her. The medical advancements the company has made the past six months has been more so than in the past twenty years and she could only thank Vegeta for that but how could she celebrate with him? Even if he was here he wouldn't care. That quality in him would never change.

Life without Vegeta had not been so different then life with him. If anything she found herself opening up to the people around her. She spoke more with men, fearing less that a jealous enraged Sayian would come stalking through her doors.

As terrible as it may sound she even liked the company of one certain man, but as Trunks liked to throw it in her face, it wasn't anything other than friendship. There was nothing wrong with having a male friend. Especially one that doesn't put you down all the time. One that laughs at your jokes, one that understands human relationships, one that can grasp human depression.

Talking to a shrink hadn't helped her. She didn't feel comfortable with Takashi. He was young. He just lost his child and his wife had left him. As callous as it seems, what would he know about family? He could help Vegeta because he grasped the concepts about abuse and torture but that wasn't Bulma's life. Bulma's struggles and Vegeta's struggles were worlds apart.

But this man, he had a wife and three kids and was divorced. He understood Trunks' anger and Bra's silence. He congratulated her on forcing Vegeta to leave. He told her how strong she was. How it was the right choice. He told her how, time can help mend broken wings. What kind words has Vegeta ever spoken to her? What reassurance has he ever given?

She had managed to get through this month without him. Everyday was easier than the last until this past week, it felt, normal. Getting up, getting dressed, going to work, coming home. It was routine that no longer took effort. Only a month and her life was becoming normal. Should that be happening? Shouldn't she be in a state of constant misery without him? He is the love of her life, isn't he? So she shouldn't she be missing him every moment of the day?

Bulma rested her palm against the glass holding a beating heart. She hadn't been able to get over that day yet. The day that Vegeta's heart had stopped pumping. His cold skin pressed against hers, his blue lips in her eyes. His gaze, glazed over, lifeless. For the first few days she hadn't been able to sleep in the bed where she found him. Then she tried changing the sheets and then changing the mattress. But waking up in the middle of the night and rolling over he would be there, dead and stiff, cold and hollow.

The sudden sound of the cell phone spooked her and she laughed at herself while picking it up. It was the people that have been keeping an eye on Vegeta. A very expensive program that can be shut down now that Trunks had finally found him. She gave her orders and threw the phone back in her purse before leaning against the counter and waiting.

It didn't take long for Vegeta to walk through the doorway.

Smug and arrogant, smirking as he took a step in and leaned against the frame. He folded his arm across his chest catching her eyes as if he just won a damned game. Bulma laughed at his audacity, more pissed off than she had been in a long time and shook her head. The pounding of her heart upon his face, alive and awake would have broken her if the rage and the pain wasn't enough to keep her standing. "What do you think you're doing here, Vegeta?"

His smirk didn't falter, "Come to see my wife who abandon me on my death bed."

She pursued her lips, trying to keep her struggling smile. "Perhaps if you weren't a weak little fool, you wouldn't have been there to begin with."

"Perhaps if you weren't a dumb little bitch you could create a proper medication that didn't give me side effects from hell."

She dropped her head, a movement that would have hidden her features had she any hair but she had barely two months worth which equals out to about four inches. She curled it to give it some sense of style so there was no such luck in shielding her face from his view. He knew that his words hurt. Blaming it on her was easy enough to do and Kami knows she blamed it on herself already.

Bulma forced her head up. Depression was too easy to fall into and hard enough to get out. She wouldn't do this with him here. He didn't get that luxury now. "Get out. The rules state-"

"Your rules said, I could see my children. You have not followed those rules."

Her fingers twitch on the counter behind her. He knew the moment she lied. "They didn't want to see you." He scoffed and shook his head. She quickly fought back. "So I kept them from you, for their own good. You're a danger to them!" Rage fastened in his eyes.

"Only because of your fucking pills. Everything that has gone wrong can be laid at your feet. I was fine before you got involved."

"You hurt Trunks long before I started helping."

"Helping, is that what you call it?"

She exasperatedly threw her hands in the air, "We've already had this argument. You can't face the fact that you are the problem, Vegeta. You are the one that's sick. You are the one that needs to go away. So I have forced you away. Since you have made it clear that you don't want or need my help, I'm not giving it anymore." She fumbled in her purse and found his medication, the last batch she will ever make. Bulma threw it at him and he caught it mindless not even looking it at it. "This time, no one will be around to save you, Vegeta."

She swung to leave for the exit on the other side of the building but Vegeta quickly flashed in front of her. Bulma's eyes were blurry from un-shed tears. She tried to harden herself but his gaze was full of life and she wanted nothing more than to rush into his arms and feel his warmth and to smell his scent and to held in his strong arms. Her knees weaken just thinking about it. Vegeta clenches his teeth, "I've given you enough time to get over this-"

"Get over it?"

"It was an accident, Bulma. I wasn't trying to-"

"I don't care. I don't care." She laughed insanely. "Get over it." She went for the other exit but for some reason she turned back around. "I found you dead, Vegeta. You were dead. If it wasn't for Goku, you would be still." Bulma looked over to him but his eyes are as impassive as ever. He doesn't understand what that did to her. He doesn't get it. A tear falls and she brushed it away aggravated. "You managed to break my heart, Vegeta." She smiled a mirthless grin. "Again." She shrugged, "I'm sure it doesn't matter to you but I promised I'd not let it happen a third time. So what do you think I should do?" She waited for an answer but the silence ate away at her. "Nothing? There's nothing you want to say? Now? When you need to say something?"

Vegeta hadn't been prepared for this. He had been ready for snide comments, for bitchy remarks, for screaming and fighting. For tears. For sex. He hadn't thought it would be taken in this direction. She reminded him of their fighting back after Majin Buu. After months of constant nights fighting in their bedroom, he revealed his true reason for taking on Majin Buu's power. After which she accepted it, and told him if he ever broke her heart again, she would leave and never come back.

So what did she want from him? A reason to stay? Did she want him to plea with her to never leave him? Is that what she expected from him? There were plenty of reasons to stay. His stupid overdose had been a fucking accident. He had only been trying to get rid of a headache!

Resentment tasted on his lips as he stated, "It was an accident-"

"This isn't about that!" She screams so violently her body shook. "Your problems aren't going to go away if you can't see them, Vegeta! You promised me you wouldn't take so many pills again. If there was a problem, you should have come to me. You should have gone to Takashi. You should have asked for fucking help! But still you hide things from us. How are you ever going to get better if you don't tell us? You think you can handle it on your own even after you nearly killed Trunks," Her voice cracked when a sob broke through. "After you almost broke Bra's arms." Tears spilt over her cheeks. "After you hit me." Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth to cover up her cries. Muffled and through her pain she whimpered, "And even after you nearly died twice, you still think you don't have a problem." Bulma shook her head, sucking in a quick breath and straightening her back, trying to get stronger, "And I've stuck by you, making excusing, saying it was okay, but it's not okay. You are sick and you need help, more help than I can give you. I can't help you. I'm sorry, but I can't." She leaned against the counter for support holding herself for comfort, her head bowed, trying to keep from giving in to the sobs that were building up in her chest.

Vegeta tightened his fists watching her breakdown in front of him. This had also been the sight of that scene from long ago. This is what a broken heart looks like. The first time he hadn't stuck around to see. But he had been there for the second and now here he was for the third. He wanted to go to her but he knew better. It was words she wanted and words weren't something he knew how to give yet. He couldn't even tell her he loved her though he knew now that he did. Wouldn't she love to hear that? It would certainly make her take him back if he could just tell her.

He looked down at the bottle of pills in his hand. This was his salvation. He was tired of trying and he was tired of waiting. But trying and waiting was what he would have to do for her.

Vegeta walked up to her and she was quick to put out a hand to ward him off but he made no move to touch her, he even went a bit passed her till he was standing beside her and looking out at the exit. "Once my memories are controlled I'm coming home. Like it or not you will not take me from my family."

"And what will stop you from harming them?"

Vegeta turned to look at her. "A ki suppressor."

Her brows knit before realizing what he was thinking and quickly shook her head, "No, Vegeta, do you have any idea what it will do to you if you wear that all the time?"

"It's my decision. Make an ankle one. I don't want the boy to see it." He strutted to the exit and Bulma watched him leave wanting to call after him, words were upon her lips, wishing to utter some words of love or wisdom, or of hope and courage, or something stupid to make him smirk or something to make this empty ache in her heart go away but before she could of think something he stopped. She wondered what hurtful thing he wasn't going to say now. Without turning to her, she could hear him whisper, "You said you would always stay."

She swallowed harshly and found the words that she had ready in retaliation, not the ones that she really meant. "I thought I could save you. But I was fool." Her eyes widened when he was gone. The counter caught her as her legs gave out. Apologies were on her lips but all that came from them were cries as she sat on the cold tiled ground, surrounded by all of Vegeta's designs, the life that he created, knowing that he possess greatness in him, and she had said one of the worst things she could ever possibly say.

It was better this way, she kept telling herself as she wrapped her arms around her legs. It was better if they parted. It's impossible to fix a broken bridge when neither are willing to start building. Relationships fall apart. It happens frequently and constantly. Takashi had warned her she would weaken. Now the only way to fix the damage done would be time. Time is a necessary component to healing. And if Bulma needed anything more right now, it was healing.


	48. Release the Demons

**Hey guys! **Thanks for the reviews and such, hope all is well. Took this chapter in a different place, so tell me what you think. Was going in like six different directions but i liked this one the best. Sorry it took so long, had a lot going on. Hope you're new year went well. My years not off to a good start but hopefully is should be getting better :)

Don't you guys give up on Bulma and Vegeta. They'll make it through. Somehow.

**Chapter 48-Release the Demons**

I never thought I'd feel this way

I never thought that I'd see a day

I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone

It's all these demons haunting me

it's all these little things trapped inside of me.

* * *

Takashi jumped off the helicopter, leaning over fearing the blades whirling above him and running. Vegeta shook his head when the man tripped on twisted rock. He obviously wasn't use to the outdoors nor the use of copter rides. His face was pale and eyes wide with fear as he finally came up to him, "Why did I have to come out here again?" The man asked, ducking instinctively as the helicopter whirled off the mountainside.

Vegeta ignored him as he went into his portable home. He had only put it up for Takashi's sake. The frigid air of Alaska would break the human, the kid was shivering even now and there was a fire cracking in the fireplace and the heat was on while the man was wearing a wool coat, gloves and hat. The frailness of humans disgusted him.

Vegeta gripped the metal frame of his counter top as a wave of memories overtook him. Screams and voices from a time long removed, he could hear them even better than Takashi who stood before him questioning his silence. It's only been two days and the medication wasn't working as fast as the others. Perhaps it wasn't working at all. Negativity was setting in. He was beginning to doubt that this batch was effecting him at all.

Vegeta concentrated on the floor beneath his feet and the metal beneath his fingertips and the air in his lungs. Slowly, minutes ticked by and he came back to the present and caught the concerned gaze of his psychiatrist. "Flashbacks?"

"Is that what they are?" Vegeta sarcastically replied. "You figured it out, I guess I'm cured."

Takashi chuckled and removed his winter clothing one piece at a time taking in his surroundings, "Why is everything metal?"

Vegeta rubbed the sweat from his brow. "It's Katrine metal. From my home planet. It's indestructible to my strength. Bulma constructed this for me so I wouldn't break everything I touched."

"That was nice of her."

Vegeta glared deadly, clenching his teeth, wondering what he could throw at the human in arm's length, "After she left me while I was in a coma. Her niceness knows no bounds." He bit dangerous, slamming a fist on the table.

Takashi let out a deep breath, "So the rumors are true then. You two are separated. People separate, Vegeta. They get back together."

"Oh spare me. She cannot leave me. If she thinks that is a possibility she is the one that needs to be in ward. I will never let another touch her."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"About what?"

"Getting her back?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Get _her_ back? I have done nothing wrong!" He paced in the kitchen, "It was an accident. I had a fucking headache."

Takashi sighed, "Vegeta. Let's talk about that." He took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for the prince to take his own. It took a moment but finally Vegeta found his chair across the way. "It was your second time, right?"

His rage exploded, "She tell you that?"

He shook his head. "Trunks."

All the rage and all the bitterness and the pain that these last few weeks have been filled with drained out of him, leaving behind only a simple form of disappointment. In himself. It had all been about himself and Bulma and how they were doing with all that was going around them. At no point did he ever think it would be too much for Trunks. Trunks was young and strong. There should be no reason that he shouldn't be able to handle what was going on. He shouldn't have too much on his plate. Vegeta kept so much from him, he and Bulma both kept their troubles, as much as they could from him, so how could he know?

"Apparently," Takashi continued, "your walls aren't sensitive to Sayian hearing. He can hear a lot. Now I shouldn't be saying any of this, but Trunks is in a very bad state and I fear for him, so because he is a minor I want you to know, I think it would be beneficial if we put him on some anti-depressants."

Vegeta snapped to his feet, "You are not putting my child on any pills."

Takashi smiled upon Vegeta's fear. "You're problems with medications won't be his, I assure, Vegeta. Yours is a specific case. Post-traumatic and memory reduction is still in a testing phase. And adding to the fact that you're an alien makes it difficult. Trunks is half-human, he will adapt better to medications and anti-depressants have been perfected for over fifty years."

Vegeta turned and went on his newly developed pacing habit. Takashi was quick to write it down. "What problems could he have? My problems are not his."

"I can't say anymore, I'm sorry. I've said enough already."

Vegeta gripped the chair, "He is my son."

"I understand that, Vegeta. But he's talking." Takashi smiled as if that was good thing. Vegeta brows knit. "Don't you see how wonderful that is? He's finally talking. For years he's kept silent about everything and now he's release all of his frustration and all of his anger. Bulma came at me the other day saying the sessions weren't working because of all the fights they were having, but they _are _working. He's not keeping it in anymore. She doesn't she the good in this because he's attacking her. One more week and I'll settle him down. But I'll let him have one more week to get all of his anger out that he's kept in for years. You should be proud of him."

Proud? What should he be proud of? He had been proud that his son was strong and well. There was nothing to be proud of about a son too pissed off at the world, cursing his parents. How could Takashi be happy about that? What was there to be happy about?

First Bulma kicks him out and now Takashi makes Trunks crazy. Is it backward month? Is it some stupid human holiday or something?

"I'm not going against his trust. So I'm sorry. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him I told you. We are making great progress. Anyway. Let's get to you, shall we? I know you didn't fly me out here for nothing."

Vegeta shoved the chair in, the table knocking into Takashi's chest a bit violently shocking the man, "I don't want to talk." He slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Bulma had a smile on her face while she screwed in a metal plate to her new prototype warship. She finally had a new piece. It's been over six months since she created her own piece of equipment. Vegeta's medical advancements she didn't consider her personal creations. There were rumors that had been spreading through the technology enterprise that was she was all washed up but those will be squashed within minutes after they see this new bad boy. She had Kyoto drawing the past couple days explaining the details and everything she wanted but building it is where the fun began. She built the babies of all her projects.

Six months. Since Trunks was ravaged by Vegeta and this whole disaster started. She hadn't realized how much of her life depended upon Vegeta and his temperament, but man, she really had no life if he wasn't content. That was going to change.

It's not her fault really. In relationships, it's suppose to happen. You're suppose to connect with your partner to the point where you're sad when they are, you're happy when they are, and you're enraged when they are too. You fight with them, you cry with them, and life is them.

But so many times, you forget that there is also life outside of them. And that's okay too. It doesn't mean you love them any less.

She use to be like that. In the beginning, she guarded herself well enough and kept her distance far enough and loved him just the same. But when he died and he returned to her, she swallowed him up. She stopped thinking of her wants and put him completely ahead of everything else. That had been wrong. Now here they were unhappy as ever because she doesn't like who she is in the mirror anymore.

That's what it boils down to. She hated Vegeta right now for what he did, for destroying the pedestal she put him on. But she hated him more for forcing her to find the mirror. She was happy being forth place. She was happy putting Vegeta first, her family second, her job third, and her last. That was how it went for a long time. Now it can't be like that anymore because she's so incredible weak it's disgusting. She asked her mom for help for kami's sake. Oh, the memory of it still makes her knees weak with shame. And the way she was when Vegeta laid in that bed? Trunks begging her to be stronger? Bra being motherless for a month? Who does that? What mother does that?

"Bulma?" Her head flipped around and a smile widened on her lips.

"Kyoto." Suit pants and white suit shirt and no tie, he strutted into the room with his hands in his pockets. A little younger than her, she knew but not so much it was wrong. Bulma shoved that thought out of her head. Fantasies are never good. Especially with a husband as paranoid as hers. He wore his black hair in a pony tail and his dark skin reflected against his white shirt so nicely Bulma's stomach knotted at the sight of him but she bit her lip and continued tinkering with her machine.

"This is it huh?"

"The beginning."

"I can see it, I guess. I prefer drawings over the real thing though." She forced a smile. Bulma certainly didn't feel that way. He leaned against the counter watching her work. Self consciously she straightened her back, wondering if her clothes were too lose. She should have worn her skirt today and some high heals. But she figured Vegeta wouldn't be coming around. It's been almost three days since they last talked. He was scheduled to pick up his kids in four days and so she doubted he'd be just _dropping by_. "Though it does give me the chance to watch you work." Her eyes go to him in question, hoping that he wasn't hitting on her and yet hoping that he was just because it's been so long since she felt good about herself. He quickly gets nervous, "Because you got to watch me, it's only fair." She nods awkwardly and drills another screw into place. "You're quiet today."

She drops the drill on the table with a sigh, "I'm sorry. My heads not here. Vegeta going to be picking up the kids in a couple of days and I'm worried."

"You afraid he's going to hurt them?"

"No. I'm just afraid of what an ass he's going to be while he's here." She laughed but it's mirthless.

"Well make it a quick process. Have the kids packed and ready to jump in the car. He won't even need to get out. We did it that way for months, didn't need to speak one word to each other."

Except Vegeta is flying in. Besides the point. "He'll make it a point to drag it out as long as possible."

He nods as if he understands, "I think we all get like that sometimes. See it for what it is, Bulma. He misses you and he loves you. So he'll lash out. I know that's how it was for me. I said many things I didn't mean during the divorce just because I was hurting."

She leaned back against her work cart. "It's not a divorce, though. I just need time."

"That's what my ex-wife said." He grinned. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the cart. "You've been with him a long time, Bulma. Sometimes we realize we're not the same people we were anymore."

She shook her head. "No. Vegeta's never changed and I'm not so different."

"Then there may be too much pain to get over. You might not be able to dig past it." Bulma lifted her blue eyes unsure of his direction. He shrug. "Just talking from experience." He held up his hands, "I'm sorry I'm being Mr. Negative. I'll let you get back to work, okay?"

She smiled warmly nonetheless. "I do appreciate your help." She patted his hand warmly.

"You're a strong woman, Bulma. If anyone in this world can make it, it's you. And stop letting Trunks give you crap. I saw you two fighting this morning. Anyone else you would have fired and sent to Brazil or something." She giggled as he walked out.

After he left she couldn't find it in her to continue working any further. It was late and Bra would be off from daycare. She was hesitant about heading home only because of Trunks. She sighed and laughed at herself. She was afraid of her son. Kami, what kind of mother was she?

Shutting off the lights she walked the well worn path of her compound. It was cold out and snow laid packed on the ground yet the sun shined low on the horizon. She took in a deep breath and watched the sun sink forcing a smile on her lips. She should try and enjoy mother nature but it was hard to do so with all the terrible burdens she had rested on her shoulders.

Bulma entered her house, stepping off the elevator, taking a quick smell of dinner. She smiled big at Nesa in the kitchen who waved pleasantly, greeting her with a giant smile. "Welcome home." She was slowly loving the woman. Every day dinner was made and the house was clean because Nesa was around all the time. She had minded at first but with Trunks' new attitude she felt safer.

"What's for dinner?" She questioned hanging up her scarf and hat.

"Chicken and dumplings."

Bra rushed from the playroom upon hearing her voice and nearly knocked her over in greeting. Bulma held her close. Despite it being over a month, Bulma still wasn't strong enough to lift her daughter up. The chemo and stress had taken too much of her strength. She patted her head and knelled down to give her a proper hug only to find bright tears on her face. "What's wrong, baby?" She wiped at her chubby cheeks.

"Trunks is mean!" She piteously explained.

"Grow up." Came his furtive reply and Bulma caught him finally lying down on the couch. He paid them no mind keeping his attention on the TV.

Bulma ignored him and brushed Bra's hair back. "What happened?"

"He hurt my arm." She held out her tiny hand to show the red marks on her wrist.

Bulma's heart thumped wildly in her chest. She licked her lips trying not to panic in front of her little daughter. She instead forced a smile on her lips and kissed Bra's skin. "You're a big girl, right?" Bra nodded. "Let's put some ice on it upstairs, okay?" She pressed the elevator button and shoved her inside. "I'll be up in a minute."

The moment the doors shut, her smile faded and a hand fell on her mouth. Her eyes sporadically ventured along the floor in terror as she tried to figure out what she was going to do.

Trunks personality had been rapidly changing the past few weeks. Ever since Vegeta left the hospital and she managed to hide him away, Trunks didn't understand. How could he? He was a boy. He didn't know how many struggles she had gone through, he didn't grasp the situation at all. Outsiders couldn't know.

Hatred begun to brew. He said it was her fault. She wasn't strong enough. She was suppose to stick by her ailing husband and help him through whatever chaos that comes their way. She was weak and detestable and she hadn't the right to be called a wife.

Then the words changed. It wasn't about Bulma leaving Vegeta. It was things that she didn't even remember. Memories began to resurface and hurt that he never expose was blatant and so obvious she was blown away she had never see it before. Once the dam began to break, it was unfix-able. Trunks unleashed everything there was and there was no withholding his pain.

He took it out all on her. It was because she weak and could not fight back. Why is Trunks now, speaking out? When Vegeta isn't around to hear it? Why is he now lashing out? When Vegeta isn't around to fight it? Because no one can stop him. No one is strong enough. Trunks was a child. He was lashing out as a teenager lashes out. He is lashing out as a half-breed teenager Sayian would. He doesn't understand how dangerous he is. He doesn't understand or he would have left by now.

Doctor Takshi doesn't understand. He thinks this is the greatest thing for Trunks. Sure, talking is great. But what is not great, is that Trunks is for once, the only male in the house. He is dominant. He is free to do as he pleases. He is here with a pregnant human, his human mother, his half human sister who is only five years old. There is no one to stand up to him. Perhaps that is feeding the fire that has been waiting to burn for years.

Bulma turned around and calmly walked over to where Trunks was. His eyes wouldn't land on her. "Trunks." He didn't pay her any attention. "Please." She whispered. "Get out."

He scoffed. "Move."

"You're a danger to us." His blue eyes lifted and finally met hers. There was some semblance that he was in there somewhere. He didn't understand where she had gotten that and his brows knit. "You've already hurt Bra and it won't be much longer until you hurt us."

He rolled his eyes sitting up. "I told her multiple times I didn't want to play with her stupid dolls. She can handle a little roughness. She's not as weak as you."

Bulma shook her head. "Don't you hear yourself?" She whispered, pleadingly. "You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks."

"Who's fault is that!" He snapped to his feet. "Day after day all I heard growing up was your constant belittling. You and dad never cared one bit about what I heard. I heard everything! I had to clean up broken glass every freaking week because you would throw something at him or he would break something so he wouldn't hit you. Do you know what that was like for me?"

Her eyes drifted to Nesa in the kitchen. She was leaned against the sink holding her belly in concern. This wasn't going the way she wanted. "Fine. We'll leave." She waved to the woman, "Nesa" She reached out her hand but Trunks stepped in between them.

"You're not taking her anyway."

"Trunks, you're going to hurt her."

"Don't tell me that. I'm not like dad, mom. I'm not crazy."

"Your dad's not crazy, Trunks. But he can't control his strength all the time. And neither can you." She held out her hand. Nesa's eyes were wide in fear. She knew as well as herself that Trunks wasn't in the right state of mind. She knew she should leave but crossing him wasn't going to happen. "You hurt Bra, Trunks. Think about it. How could you hurt your little sister?" His brows knit and his gaze lowered to the floor. "She's a baby, Trunks. She's a little baby." Bulma twitched her fingers, telling Nesa to move. Slowly her feet tip toed against the tiled floor, going wide around him. The moment she was in her arms they backed up to the elevator and Bulma slammed her hand on the button.

Trunks shook his head. "You're not taking her away. You've already taken my father. You're not stealing my fiance." Trunks snatched her arm and with a delicacy she didn't know he was capable of he pulled Nesa away. She was stiff and stumbled from Bulma's grasp, her eyes pleading. "It was an accident."

"It's always an accident." She whispered.

Trunks attacked then. Bulma closed her eyes seeing his fist coming at her. She was relieved. At least it wasn't Bra and at least it wasn't his pregnant girlfriend. Let it be her.

She gasped, hearing the metal twist on impact and Trunks' vicious yell. She turned to see him with his fist imprinted on the wall of their house. He turned his blue eyes to her narrowed in a dark rage. "I'm not dad."

Bulma said nothing for a moment, their eyes on each other, sizing one another. "It's funny." She murmured, her back stiff and straight, watching him with cold eyes as he pulled his hand from the twisted scraps. "You looked just like him." He snorted flicking the blood off his hand onto the tiled floor.

"You can leave if you want. Take Bra. I don't care. But you're not taking Nesa anywhere."

"If she wants to go?"

Trunks' blue eyes lifted to Nesa and his undamaged hand lifted and touched her cheek. Her eyes were infused with worry and slight fear. She grab a hold of his hand, pressing it to her. And the words, "Are you okay?" Came off of her lips.

Bulma's fists tightened. She wasn't surprised, not as much as she thought she would be. There was a time where she would have acted like that. Where no matter how outrageous or horrific Vegeta had been, she still worried for him instead of for herself. She would put her own life in danger, her own child's life in danger, if it meant staying by his side.

Oh Kami. Nesa was a young, stupid, version of herself. Could life be any more screwed up?

Trunks leaned into her and their foreheads touched. "Are you?"

"I'm scared. You're scaring me."

"I don't mean to. I told you, I'm just really having hard time right now. It has nothing to do with you. Don't let her bring you into this."

Bulma turned her back, hitting the button on the elevator. "I'm going to go check on the bruise you gave Bra." She bit through clenched teeth. "You might want to explain to her what a hard time you're going through right now. You know she's only five years old, she might not understand why her brother is beating her." Bulma brushed the tear from her cheek.

"You tell dad, I'll do it again."

Bulma spun around as she stepped in the elevator. A bemused, sarcastic smirk rose on her lips, "What a man you are, Trunks." Her eyes fastened to Nesa. "That's the father of your child right there." The doors closed and she noticed Trunks close his eyes in shame.


	49. Walk Away

Author's Note: First off Thank you for adding me to the new Community! It's awesome! I appreciate all the reviews guys! Love it and it's a big motivator. I hope you all don't kill me for this chapter. :D LOL! on that note...ENJOY

**Update: 7/26: Hey Guys: I'm sorry about the wait. I'm going to update soon, I'm just in the middle of finishing up two other stories. I promise by the end of August I will have an update for you guys. I'm sorry that this had to be put on the back burner but I told you I would not abandoned this and I will not. Thank you for your continued support. You will not be let down. **

Chapter 49- Walk Away

Maybe I'm just scared  
To face the things I fear  
It's easier to walk away from everything  
If we could just re-set  
And live in happiness  
Instead of our regrets  
We'd salvage everything—Good Charlotte

* * *

Takashi has stumbled his way outside on the mountaintop in a wool coat with several layers of clothing on underneath, his shoes crunching in random bits of snow. He swayed uneasily every time the wind blew as if at any given moment he could just be blown away. Though the drop was over a mile down, it was highly unlikely he would free fall. Chances are his body would be snagged on some random rock before he hit bottom. Vegeta tried to reassure him of this but that only led to Takashi refusing to come out of the house for the next two days.

Vegeta paid no attention to the human now braving the wild. He stared out into the distance brooding. The memories have softened and slowly disappeared. This medicine Bulma has made has taken a longer time to work its way into his mental cortex but after some time it has made the proper walls and has built the best system yet to keep the ghosts of his past from haunting him. But the downside of it was quite obvious. He was capable of thinking logically again. Rage and constant aggravation were locked up and now solemn dispositions were at hand. He felt, in a single word, depressed.

The worst was the argument Bulma and he had only a few days prior. It wasn't the type of meeting he had wanted after being apart from her for two months. He had been offended by her dismissal but he had not known the details. She had waited for as long as she could. She had been there to witness his dead body. He couldn't possibly imagine what the sight of it had been like for her. He could only assume how terrible the images of that day have haunted her. It's the type of memories he can sympathize with. But to see the lifeless body of his mate? That would be something he wouldn't know how to deal with.

Takashi sat down on a rock and sighed heavily in relief. After several moments of praying in thanks to his kami, he called out to him, "Can we begin, Vegeta?" He nodded albeit begrudgingly. "I want to talk to you about why you took so many pills."

Vegeta exhaled gallingly, clenching his teeth. "I had a fucking headache."

"Vegeta. You have to be honest with yourself. That's bullshit." Vegeta spun on his heal to glare upon the human. Takashi grinned, shrugging. "I'm honest, see? It's easy."

"I can fling you off this ledge just as easy as the wind, human."

He coughed and readjusted himself. "You're smart. You can't tell me you didn't know what you were doing. No matter the pain you were in, you've suffered worse. Is there a part of you that wishes it will end?"

Vegeta crossed his arms roughly over his chest. "I have no desire to die just yet."

"Sure. But subconsciously. In your weakest moment, could there not be the slightest, miniscule of a chance, that the pain was too much? You couldn't take it anymore? That you didn't want to be in your head anymore?"

Vegeta's eyes fell away. Of course he didn't want to be in his head. Who would be? If it wasn't one thing it was another. If not screams, there were whispers. If there wasn't pain, there was constant drumming. How many times a day did he wish to just shut off everything and be numb and empty?

Did he try and kill himself?

Vegeta sat abruptly on the rock at his feet, wide eyed and mouth a gaped staring blindly at the snow covered ground. How could he do that? How could he make an attempt on his life with Bulma and the kids so close at hand? He had them to live for.

"Vegeta. The desire to end your pain is the desire to end your life. You didn't make that connection because in that moment it's not about life or death. It's all about pain and suffering. But you have just tried to kill yourself." Takashi whispered lightly. "I need you to be aware of that so we can work on it. Can you admit it, Vegeta? Can you admit that you tried to kill yourself?"

* * *

Bulma didn't know what woke her but she woke nonetheless. Her eyes flickered to the clock and the illumination read three-thirty. Sighing out she rolled over and let her gaze rest on the empty side of the bed. Her hand drifted against the mattress and up upon the pillow. There were no impressions left for this was an entirely new bed spread where Vegeta's dead body had not rested. She was thankful for it and yet, she wished his scent was somewhere near. Wearing his jersey-knit pajama pants could only supply a bit of comfort.

It brought a smile to her face the first time she managed to weasel him into them. For the first four years living on earth he wore nothing besides spandex. Spandex to train, spandex to sleep, spandex to dinner. She was sick and tired of making him those damned outfits. Normal human spandex wasn't good enough for Sayian bodies and training so they had to be amplified and properly made which was a hell of a waste of her time. She didn't have a special team yet to deal with her alien companion so she had to do everything herself.

Her smile faded shortly. Their superficial fights and asinine arguments; what a waste of time it all had been. None of it had meant a damn thing. It didn't matter what he wore and yet they had argued and screamed at each other for a month. Why couldn't she just let it go? Why couldn't she have let any of it go?

Now her son is tormented by all these petty battles because of her inability to just shut her mouth.

Vegeta should be here with her. He should be facing this problem with her. She shouldn't have to do this alone. She shouldn't be in bed alone, going to sleep alone, and waking up in the middle of the night alone.

Bulma got to her feet with an aggravated sigh. Getting back to sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon. A late night snack was always the cure for those type of problems. She was sure Vegeta had some left over Swiss Cakes or something with chocolate.

The first thing she noticed was the light on in Bra's room so with delicate footsteps she went down the hall and curiously peeked inside. Her brows knit finding Trunks. He held Bra in his arms with her head on his shoulder, rocking her back to sleep. Tears were wet on her cheeks but her cries seem to have simmered and her eyes have closed. A hand brushed her lavender locks and another soothed her back. Trunks caught her gaze but quickly dropped it.

"What happened?" She whispered coming in.

"Bad dream." He responded just as softly.

"Is she okay?" Bulma brushed a hand over her cheek and wiped a few tears away. Bra was fast asleep again.

"Yeah." Trunks maneuvered her to rest her back into bed, tucking the blanket around her and making sure her stuffed fish was right beside her. Pudley whined at his feet and he scratched behind the puppy's ears to calm him as he sat beside her.

Bulma folded her arms over her chest and stared at the back of her son's head, trying to see through him, see into him, to try and figure out what's going on in his mind. How can he attack her and punch a hole threw the wall and then come and be the normal boy she raised? "How can I help you?" She whispered willing herself to reach out.

He shook his head and he sniffed. Her brows knit, praying he wasn't crying. Her heart couldn't break anymore. "I'm sorry, Mom." He managed a stiff reply. "I'll fix the wall tomorrow."

"I don't care about that, you know I don't."

He sniffed again and rubbed his face off on his sleeve. Bulma took a step forward but was too afraid to touch him. The very thought that she was too fearful to reach out and touch her own son made her sick but it was the truth. "I can see myself and hear myself say and do these things and I do them just to make you hurt."

Tears so quickly produce in her eyes and she swallowed harshly before replying, "Do you hate me that much?"

He dropped his head, shaking, "It's not hate, Mom. I can never hate you." His lips trembled and his throat was coarse in response. "But I'm so angry."

Anger. It's a topic she knew well. She felt it now filling her chest and she grit her teeth. "What about your father? Doesn't he get any of the blame? I wasn't alone in this, Trunks. I didn't screw you up by myself."

Trunks tilted his head toward her finally with blood shot eyes and tears pouring down his red cheeks. "Is that what you think, Mom? That I'm screwed up?"

Her rage fled so quickly she fell on the bed and wrapped Trunks up in her arms, burying her face in his neck as he cried into her bosom, "No, of course not. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean that." His body shook in quiet sobs. "I'm angry too, Trunks. I'm angry at your father. At this whole situation. He should be here helping with this. We shouldn't have to go through this alone."

He gripped her harshly and muffling against her he whimpered, "I want him here too, mom. I begged him to let me stay but he wouldn't. He didn't want me."

"Tsk." Bulma ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him, "Trunks, your father is ill. He wants you beside him more than anything but it's too dangerous. He can't control himself."

Trunks nodded and slightly pulled away rubbing at his face, resting partly on her and on the bed. "If you believe that, Mom, than why can't you forgive him?" He whispered staring at Bra. She stroked his head gently. He didn't wait for a response. "Takashi has made some anti-depressants. I think I'm going to take them. Is that okay?"

Bulma stared at her tiled floor. She barely had heard her son's last question but when he asked her again she quickly came back to herself. "Just be careful. I think your body will react fine but you never know." She smiled gently. "Go on to bed. Nesa might wake."

Trunks kissed her cheek and left her with Bra sleeping beside her. Her blue eyes lifted to her daughter mindless and she glanced at the bruise that Trunks had given her not two days ago. It was nearly gone by now, just in time for Vegeta's visit.

Trunks wanted her to forgive Vegeta. Of course he did, he didn't understand anything that went with that forgiveness. A child couldn't possibly understand what a reprieve contained. She had to let go of the haunting image of Vegeta's dead body. She had to believe in the possibility that Vegeta had not done it on purpose. Though there was a part of her that did believe in that, there was also a bigger piece of her that sadly thought Vegeta knew what he was doing. Vegeta is an intelligent specimen. How could he not acknowledge that taking the amount of pills that he did, he would not overdose?

Then of course, there were the terrible things that he's said and done. The blame he placed only on her shoulders. She was attacking Trunks as if Trunks only blamed her like Vegeta only blamed her. She was not alone in this. Vegeta was at fault for everything too! Fifty-fifty!

Why is it in the beginning of all relationships everything is split down the middle yet by the end of one, the blame is always belonging to one person?

* * *

Sunday came too soon and she was more nervous than either of her two children. Bulma didn't want to fight in front of them. Trunks words were now on repeat mode and any snide comments that circled in her head she would have to hold on her tongue. She would not allow Bra to ever feel the same hate as Trunks.

She buttoned up Bra's jacket and the little girl stood comatose and silent. "Aren't you excited?" Bra's eyes didn't lift from her mother's hands. Bulma knelled before her trying to get her attention. "Bra. Talk to me. You miss your daddy, don't you?" Bra's arms suddenly wrapped tight around Bulma's neck.

"Please don't make me go." Her body shook in terrible sobs. "I don't want to go." Tears rushed to Bulma's eyes as she held onto her little girl fiercely.

"It's okay. You don't have too." She assured quickly to calm her wailing. Bewilderment shined wildly in her eyes as they flicked across the ground trying to conjure up some reason for this radical response. Bra hasn't spoken about Vegeta once since his sudden absence from her life two months ago so why would she fear him?

Bulma allowed Bra to run up to her room and she caught the gaze of Trunks from the kitchen. "Any thoughts?" She asked, hoping he'd have some insight to his sister's mindset. He shook his head, popping another peanut in his mouth. His attitude was better for the moment today. Nesa left with a couple friends of hers to go shopping for the afternoon so they have already said their goodbyes. He has kept all his bitterness inside since she has left.

Bulma placed herself down on the couch and flicked on the TV, her eyes flipping up to the clock in wait. Ten more minutes and Vegeta would be arriving for his children. Once he got here Bra would surely come around and embrace him with all the love she had been withholding for the past two months and go with him willingly. The house will be empty for the whole day. She didn't know what Vegeta had planned for them. This was unlike anything they have ever done but she knew he wouldn't fail them. Vegeta has gotten much better at being a father over the years.

* * *

"He's not coming."

Trunks paced the windows staring out onto their front estate into the sky.

"He'll come."

"He's two hours late."

"He'll be here."

"He's still at home."

"He'll come soon."

"I'm gonna see what the problem is."

"Trunks."

"This is your fault!" Bulma hide her eyes in her hand. Aggravation was nothing new. With her legs crossed, her foot dangled and waved in agitation. Of course Vegeta's decision to suddenly not show up would somehow turn out to be her fault. She would love to hear how Trunks manipulated that in his mind. "You've kept us away from him so long he doesn't want us anymore."

Bulma dropped her hand to find his raging eyes, "Stop being ridiculous. He loves you. The medication probably isn't working right."

"The medication you made for him. You could be screwing that up. For all I know you want him out of your life." Her back straightens and both her feet hit the floor. Trunks grits his teeth, "I know you're talking to someone. I've seen him. Found someone else, didn't ya mom?"

Bulma ever so slowly got to her feet. Her tiny fists clenched and Trunks eyes darted down to them. His brows knit in bewilderment finding the suppressed rage. He took a step back, "I've never struck you, Trunks." She whispered. "But you will never be too old for it. Your father has hurt your feelings. And I'm sorry. But don't you dare insult me again. Go to room. I don't want to see you."

Anger dashed on his face and though tears blurred his vision he snapped open the sliding glass door and flew up to his bedroom, making sure to slam that door to demonstrate his frustration.

Bulma snatched her keys off the counter and got into her car.

* * *

It felt good to finally train again. Though he missed his gravity room and the training bots, the fresh air and the natural destruction his ki brought was a nice subilment. If Bulma were around she would scream about the ecosystem or something stupid like that. What did he care for Earth's problems? It's obvious the humans didn't bother with maintaining it so why should he?

Bulma waited longer than he thought she would to finally come to him and when her little car showed in the distance he cut off the flow of his ki to keep her plane from collapsing in on itself. There was no future Trunks to catch her should the vehicle combust in on itself. The memory of it still makes him smirk.

The moment she parked he landed on the ground and her car door slammed, "You're alive. That's too damned bad." She murmured. He crossed his arms as she swayed up to him. He really hated her hair but it was probably best not to say that just now. "I figured something had to have happened to keep you away from your children that have been waiting for the past two hours to see you. Death was the only possible answer I could come up with. Anything else now will just be a disappointment."

He was silent in response.

Bulma threw her hands up, "Really? No belligerent comment? Nothing?" Vegeta pulled out a capsule from his pocket and tossed it to her. She caught it, albeit recklessly. Her brows knit in confusion. "What's this?"

"A divorce."

Vegeta turned from her and walked away.


	50. I Won't Give Up

**LAST CHAPTER-I WON'T GIVE UP**

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.

* * *

It's amazing what a little simplicity can do for you. Bulma's grin couldn't be wider as she held her daughter's hand and her arm hooked into Trunk's as they walked the strip of the movie theatre. She hadn't had a night out in months and spur of the moment brought her here to see a brand new comedy that had her daughter giggling like crazy and Trunks actually smiling. Her own belly hurt from all the laughter. Now leaving she was disappointed it couldn't last longer.

Paparazzi waited for them on the outside and the flashes of cameras were everywhere. She picked up her daughter just to make sure she didn't get lost in all the pushing by the bouncers and security guards as they were ushered to their limo. "Mr. Briefs, how far along is your girlfriend?" a news reporter question.

Trunks readily shouted back, proud and happy, "Seventeen weeks."

"Do you know the sex yet?"

He shook his head, "We want to be surprised. I'm kind of hoping for a girl. So she can be as strong and smart as my mom." Bulma grinned and was surprised when he hugged her, kissing her temple. There was a bunch of 'awws' from the audience.

She was quick to reply, "He knows how to talk to the ladies, obviously." The crowd laughed.

"The wedding of the century is only a week away, how do you both manage to still have time to come out? As Chairman, Mr. Briefs, and CEO and owner, Mrs. Briefs, is Capsule Corporation still getting the care it needs?"

Bulma was about to answer but found her son take the lead. She smiled inwardly. "Family always comes first, we've have always been big about that on Capsule Corps. We have dedicated workers that we call friends that continuously labor to keep up with the rigid deadlines. Our personal life with never intercede with the needs of the company. As we have demonstrated, especially since mom's close call with cancer."

Bulma shot a subtle glare. He knew how to work the crowd so well it was annoying. Their grievances about Capsule Corps faded and the questions sprang up about her illness. "Mrs. Briefs, your final appointment is tomorrow. Is there any reason to believe the cancer is still there?"

"No. I've done the chemo and the radiation. I am a hundred percent free of cancer. I've learned my lesson and I hope other women of the world did too. Get yourself checked. It's not something to put off. Now we are going to go out for ice cream before the little one has to go to bed."

"One more!" Someone anxiously screamed. "You said you are big on family so I feel I really need to address this. Are you and your husband getting a divorce?"

Bulma's eyes scanned the many familiar faces for the jerk-off news reporter to bring up the very one topic she didn't want to talk about. The crowd got terribly silent and parted so she could get a direct pathway to him, sending her ice blue glare directly at him. "Every relationship has it's troubles. Aside from that, thank you for bringing such a topic up in front of my children." She guided Trunks into the limo where Bra waited. "What's your name?"

He licked his lips suddenly nervous. "Nik Hibeki. Japan Times Reporter."

"Let's hope you have other talents, Nik. I think Japan Times is about to downsize." She waved and smiled to everyone else, sending one last glare toward him before dropping into the car and slamming the door.

She snatched her phone from her purse catching the eyes of her daughter and son. "What?"

"It was just a question."

Bra replicated, "yea it was just a question." Trunks turned and tickled his little sister making her squeal.

"Well, it was stupid question." She fought lamely, quickly dialing her secretary. "Pilt. Have Japan Times fire Nik Hibeki." She snapped shut the phone throwing it aside.

"Momma." Bra ventured, coming over to sit on her lap. "What's divorse?" Bulma looked at Trunks aggravatingly but he only grinned.

Bulma quickly changed the subject, "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

Bra instantly screamed out, "Chocolate!" It's Vegeta's favorite so of course Bra indulged in the flavor more so than any other.  
"Mom." Trunks ventured, "What if he has kids?"

Bra repeated, "Yea what if he has kids?"

Trunks wrapped an arm around her head, "Driver, pull over, we got to dump something off on the side of the road." Bra shrieked in protest into his armpit.

"Kami, I didn't know I was going to get the third degree!" Bulma hurriedly called back Pilt and only ordered him to be suspended for a short time. She threw the phone aside, "Happy?"

Bra shot a double glare, "Happy?" Bulma grabbed Bra's leg pulling her off the seat, and her screams of laughter filled the car.

* * *

Bulma threw her pants in the laundry basket and then her shirt and bra before pulling on a extra long pajama gown and crawling into bed, throwing over her big billowy blankets and settling comfortably into their warm embrace, ignoring the empty place beside her. She reached over for the light switch but her consciousness stopped her from flipping it off and her hand dropped to the latch on the drawer and reluctantly, she slowly pulled it open. Silence filled the room after that. The divorce papers laid inside. For a month now they were left unsigned but not forgotten. Life had gone on and her world had continued to rotate.

It was actually pretty normal. It was quiet. It was relaxing. There was other things she could think about now. There other people she could invest her time in. There was a whole entire world out there that she hadn't realized until now and for the past month, she had lived it.

Bulma reached for the pen that she had kept in the same place and placed it between her teeth. It wasn't that it was a hard decision. All signs pointed one direction. Vegeta wanted this. He decided this and in doing so helped her see that life would be much better off without him. She had been a foolish kid living on hopes and dreams when they first began. But their life was a downward spiral. There was no salvaging the pieces of a broken home. It wasn't going to happen. Realism had to be brought to the forefront of their lives before their children paid the price.

What kept her from signing the papers, believe it or not, was stubbornness. Giving up was something quitters do and Bulma Briefs was anything but a quitter. She was an analyst and a mathematician, and a scientist. There had to be numerous ways to fix this problem. But as with all experiments, when there are multiple incorrect pieces of data, it's time to throw out the project and start anew.

She threw the pen in the drawl and slapped the papers in the empty space on the bed, throwing herself back on the pillows to stare at the ceiling. What had caused Vegeta to come to this radical decision? He hasn't even spoken to her since. Something had to happen. She doesn't even know if the pills she gave him work. He was supposed to come home once the medicine started to affect his memories.

Bulma flung off the covers off and ventured out her balcony. It was slightly chilly, her skull receiving most of the cold air. Her gaze landed on the GR as she leaned upon the railing. Lights shined on the grass from the round holes. Trunks worked diligently within it's confines. Since he started the anti-depressants, he's had trouble sleeping so he's picked up a nightly regime of training. His attitude has changed for the better. He's different though. When something bothers him, he makes it known. Talking daily with Takashi is forcing the doors wide open and keeping them that way. She supposed it's better that way, it's just taking some getting use too. Finding out that he doesn't like watching the Late Night Show and that he hates Cheese Puffs and that he has always disliked the shirts that she's bought him since he started high school, takes some readjusting too.

Bulma shut the doors to her balcony, closing the blinds. She was incredibly antsy tonight. She paced before her bed, running her hands through her short, _short_, hair and groaning out in frustration.

If Vegeta were here, no doubt she would pick a fight with him just to have one. A grin flushed her lips at the thought of it. They've had hundreds of petty arguments based on boredom. If those stupid disagreements happened in the bedroom, then no doubt they'd end up hashing the rest of it in bed. Her cheeks flushed in memory. It's been so long since she felt the texture of his powerful hand.

Why was everything so fucked up again? Why were they on the verge of a divorce? Bulma sat down on the edge of the bed trying to remember. Haven't they always fought and got on each other's nerve? Hasn't life always been a war between them? If it's not one thing, it's another. It's how they liked it. It kept everything balanced and equal in the world. It was entertaining and funny.

When did it stop being that way?

Bulma eyes dropped to the floor. She figured it all changed when he stopped viewing his life as worthy. His past was more important to him than his present and no amount of love could change that. It hurt her deeper than she thought it did. Vegeta and the children are her world. If he doesn't feel the same way than how can they continue going on?

Bulma glanced back at the papers. It was for the best, wasn't it? Bra was doing fine without him. Trunks was adapting. And though there was a gaping hole in her own life, she was learning to cope. Another year of pretending, forcing her work in that spot where Vegeta should be, will help.

Bulma snatched up her jeans. She needed to talk to him again. There was no doubt about it. Why did he give her the papers? Something had to have changed. For the first week, that was all she could think about. Something happened but he refused contact with her. Then she started to contemplate surrendering to the seemingly inevitable path to divorce and talking to him no longer prevailed in her mind so she had given up on trying.

She found his home an hour from her own, deep in some wooden terrain beside a waterfall. The place was surrounded by a ki shield, unbreakable for someone like her. But if Bulma knew anything, it was how to get through it. She aimed her powerful cannons for the mountain range beside him and pressed the red button, watching the firepower explode the stonewall.

Vegeta flew out of his home, dispelling his own shield to make it through and blasted the thousands tons of rubble from crushing his domain and from killing her. She calmly walked out of her car and up to his house as he dropped down beside her, "Are you fucking nuts, woman?" He barked at her.

The sight of him was intoxicating. He was healthy and composed. His eyes were clear and focused, his skin well-tanned and unblemished. He was thick-boned having regained all the weight he had lost. Most of these things, she hadn't even noticed were wrong to begin with. When had he lost weight in the first place? When did his tan start to fade and his skin become pallid? Her memory of him, the last time she saw him, became altered by this moment of perfection.

"Well if you just talked to me like normal person!"

"A phone would be normal!"

"Oh, you suddenly know how to use the phone!"

"Talk to your son? He and I communicate just fine that way!"

Bulma pulled back, blinking. Vegeta was speaking differently. It was almost as a normal human would converse. She sucked in a breath to calm the atmosphere, "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we?" he replied sarcastically, glaring at the destruction that surrounded his home. Vegeta spun on his heel and marched inside, caring little if she followed. She took it though as an invitation.

Stepping into his house, she looked around at the place he had bought. It was different from the one she had made with the katchin metals. There was amble space, a kitchen, a living room, and down the hall appeared to be a bedroom and bathroom. She took an uneasy seat on the couch. Her stomach ached in terrible heartache. She felt like she was invading a stranger's home.

Vegeta laid his hands out on the island bar in the kitchen and stared at her. "What?"

She blew out a bit of air. She was terrified he was going to ask her if she wanted something to drink. Bulma wasn't sure she would be able to handle a radical change as that. "I brought the papers."

She watched his face, searching for anything that could betray what he's feeling. But he made no alteration in his features. "Fine."

She unfolded and placed them down on the coffee table. Bulma noticed her hands shaking. "I want to know something." She refused to look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Tsk." Bulma glanced over at him. He leaned back against the kitchen sink, folding his arms over his chest. "I simply handed you the papers before you could hand them to me."

She rapidly shook her head, "I would never-"

"Bullshit. From day one, you have been trapped into this." Her brows knit as she flipped her eyes upon him. "You attempted to make this work and I applaud your effort. But it's over now, Bulma. You fight because of pride but this is not surrender. This is a stalemate and it is time to walk away."

Bulma slowly stood. Her back strong and stiff, her hands clenched at her side. "I have never been _trapped_. So wherever you got that from, you need to just forget it. And I fight not because of pride but because I love you and I have always loved you from the moment I put you in that stupid pink shirt." She smiled, recalling the image perfectly,

Vegeta stepped out of the kitchen and stopped at the base of the hallway, the nearest yet to reach her. His gaze was upon her and the lack of emotion in his gaze told her she was having little effect. He was too convinced by his own words, words he had repeated in his mind for the past month.

The time apart was necessary for their wounds to heal and for her strength to regain itself but in doing so, the silence had made his resolve intensify.

"It's time you face this." Her brows knit. "I don't love you." He turned his back. "Don't come here again."

A door slammed, shocking her senses and she looked around realizing she was alone. She knew what part she was to play next. One role required her screaming and pounding on his door, yelling all kinds of obscenities which would lead to a brawl no doubt and would fix nothing. The opposite role would have her collapse right where she stood, a heaving mess of sobs and tears questioning every moment they have ever shared.

Bulma did neither of these. For if she had taken on either part, it would mean she believed him and there was not a doubt in her mind that Vegeta loved her more than anything else in this world. It all seemed to click at this moment. The reason for the divorce, the reason he has separated himself from his family, and the reason he has completely become a different person. He realized he had tried to kill himself. He finally recognized he was a danger to himself and to others. He was giving her an out.

He's lost all hope on ever recovering.

Bulma shifted around the couch and moved down the hallway. She stood before his door for only a moment before testing the knob. He had left it unlocked. With a steady hand she twisted it and found him facing his only bedroom window. Though it probably once held a beautiful serene view, only rocks and boulders were before him now. He turned his gaze toward her and for a fraction of a second, perhaps she saw sorrow lay in his eyes.

She struggled with words. What could she say that she hadn't already said? How could she convince him to return? She had already confessed she still loved him and he had been unmoved. Vegeta never responded to words. He needed more than that.

Bulma lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her bare breasts for view. His eyes drifted away, "Bulma-" She unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them to her ankles and stepping out of them, standing before him completely naked.

"Tell me I mean nothing." She ordered, stepping closer to him.

He faced her, his arms dropped to his sides. "I would have killed Trunks." He responded distantly.

Bulma stood only inches from him, the silence echoing between them. She reached over and grasped his hand. "Tell me you don't love me." She rested his palm to her cheek leaning against it. His thumb brushing over her lips and she quickly pulled into her mouth, sucking on it before she guided his palm down her neck, over her collarbone and to her breast. She pushed herself against his hand, his eyes flicking down to her bosom and then back to her gaze repeatedly as he tried to talk himself out the situation.

"Your human love fixes nothing."

Bulma lowered to her knees before him. "Tell me." Vegeta only stared at her unmoving. Her fingers graced the line of his pants, moving down the length of him sleeping. "Tell me to go, Vegeta and I'll walk out the door." She slipped her hand down inside, gripping and stroking, waking him up. She watched as he shut his eyes. She pulled the waist of his pants down to his knees, exposing him to the air. "You'll never see me again." Her mouth encircled him, feeling him hit the back of her throat. She moaned, vibrating his skin and she heard him take a quick breath of air. His hand soon rested on her head, gently, perhaps wishing to grab ahold of the strands that no longer were there. It dropped quickly.

Bulma gasped when he gripped her by both arms and shoved her back upon the bed. He stared down at her huffing but she only smiled, worming around on the bed, opening her legs wider, enticing him. He pulled off his shirt and yanked his pants the rest of the way down before crawling between her knees.

His fingers twisted her nipple and she gapped, he was impassive gazing at her with an unsure observation. He leaned down taking the other in his mouth. Her fingers intertwined in his hair, holding him close. "Vegeta. Tell me. Tell me you don't love me." She begged. If by chance it was true, any further and she would never recover. She needed something. She needed words. She was human, after all. Vegeta stopped any other words by covering her lips with his own, their tongues finding one another instantly and for several minutes they only kissed, holding onto one another with their naked bodies pressed up close.

Soon, Vegeta felt her thigh in a subtle hint. He pulled from her lips and sitting back on his heels, he brought her into him, watching the process carefully. She was extremely tight after the months apart and his teeth clenched to keep from bursting. She bit her lip from pain but with a only a few strokes, she forgot quickly and her moans filled the room.

He kept twisting her in multiple directions to stop himself from finishing. She herself was working on her third by the time he couldn't hold back anymore and with her sitting upon his lap he held tight to her sweat covered body and they finished finally together. She gripped him harshly, panting in his ear, resting her face beside his. "Come home." She begged him.

It was what he had been waiting to hear. She had abandoned him, thrown him away, given up on him, and this entire month he thought he was going to watch his family from afar for the remainder of his life. He didn't understand _separation_. He understood together and not together. He wasn't going to beg Bulma to take him back. Takashi kept saying he had to apologize. He showed him movies and pictures of men who had no spine and no pride. Vegeta wasn't like that. There was no way he could buy a 'I'm sorry' card or a 'Please forgive me' teddy bear. It wasn't going to happen. So he opted to threaten Bulma with a divorce, scare her straight, and he would be forgiven.

He hadn't thought it would take her so long. Days past and he was beginning to think he would lose her. The medicine she gave him worked well with little side effects. He eats more than usual and he sleeps through the night, good side effects according to Takashi. He could go home but she never came back.

Seeing them on TV, continuing on with their lives, struck him hard. They didn't need him. They didn't want him. He was only a burden. He was messed up and it was so obvious that he was never going to be perfect. So it was better this way. He was glad Bulma never came back.

But she had come for him. She was fighting for him. By all rights, he doesn't deserve it, he was relieved she had finally come. Life was incomplete without her and without the children. He was a shell, simply waiting to be filled with life.

Love. Human love was a complicated thing. There were so many different kinds of love, so many levels and ways to love. It had taken him so long to understand love, to find it, when he had it all this time. It was right in his arms. It was amazing. It was inspiring. It was soothing. It was peaceful. He had found peace. Years and years of searching for a day of solace and all he needed was her and her affection.

Whatever the gods had planned in the future let it come. He was finally ready.

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't planning on ending it but it fit so perfectly that I had too. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did, thank you very much for your devotion. I appreciate it. Jeeze, four years went by in that time. How crazy.


End file.
